A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox V2
by Jinchuuriki-San
Summary: Sequel to A Demon Reborn:The Academy Years. Naruto, heir to the Namikaze is promoted to Genin and the village find out his true lineage. What does this mean and how will Naruto cope with his new responsibility as Genin? Read on and find outmore and learn the true meaning to A Demon Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we are, my second story of a planned 6 to 8 ^_^ **

**A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox**

**If you haven't read the last chapter of A Demon Reborn: The Academy Years, I suggest you do that now or you'll be a little confused at the start of this chapter lol**

**Glad to know you guys enjoyed my first story, A Demon Reborn: The Academy Years. This one is a direct sequel to it. This will be longer than the first story as it covers the Unleashed era of Naruto so yea, a lot of stuff goes on. Chapters will be less frequent after the Chuunin exams because I have all the anime and will be watching it to remind myself of the plot xD**

**Hope you lot enjoy this story, and let's get on with it ^_^**

**Reviews:**

**Avatar9663: Yea haha, he will eventually start to stay conscious but it'll take time**

**Zorua: Kiba hates Naruto for many reasons, mostly jealousy and for what you said, Naruto is so much cooler than Kiba. You need a life? I think I need to as well lol all this writing**

**harry copperfield Dresden: Thanks ^_^**

**razorsedge1595: Thanks very much ^_^ didn't think I'll do well with it considering it was my first but I'm glad you liked it.**

**...**

**October 10****th**

Naruto Namikaze, heir to the Namikaze household, boyfriend of Hinata Hyuuga, heiress-to-be of the Hyuuga household, future Hokage, demon. Yes, a Demon... that's what they called him. An excuse used by the village to ground him down, belittle him and make him feel worthless. A Demon... that is what he was branded as. A Demon... that is what he is. Today was a day of mourning for the village, it has been eighteen years since the Nine-tails and Eight-tails attack, eighteen years since two young boys had demons incarcerated within them, and over those years, these two children knew not of each other's existence, but one twist of fate brings them together and now they fight for the truth, for acceptance and more importantly, for the ones they love...

...

"Naru-kun! Come on or we'll be late!" came the voice of Naruto's mate and girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. The two have been together for a year now and all sorts have happened, fights at the Academy with a certain student by the name of Inazuka Kiba, disagreements with teachers and being hospitalised for a few weeks because of Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan, during an organised spar.

"Coming, won't be long," Naruto shouted from upstairs. He finished in the toilet, washed his hands and threw on his new Namikaze cloak. It was only an hour ago that he had been declared as the rightful heir to the Namikaze and an hour since he inherited his father's large wealth of money, his estate and the scrolls of techniques which would help him on his road to becoming a Hokage and a very efficient Shinobi. It wasn't easy to get the council to accept the truth, but in time, everyone will have to come to accept him, one way or another.

Naruto shut the window, picked up his Kunai pouch and strapped it to his right leg and then dashed out of the room. He reached the stair case and slid down the edge of it, making it down to the bottom floor in record time. Hinata saw him reach the bottom and couldn't help but laugh. "Someone's in a good mood," she smiled and Naruto laughed.

"Well, I have a reason to be now. I had a great morning with my vixen, got some awesome gifts, got declared as the official Namikaze heir and now when we reach the legal age of marriage in Konoha then we'll be getting married if we have the time to in our Shinobi career," he smiled and Hinata pulled him into a quick kiss and Naruto chuckled lightly. **[A/N I don't know what the legal age for marriage in Konoha is but I've made it 25 for the sake of this story].**

"Now, we have to get to the Academy. Iruka-sensei has a few tests for us as practice for the end of year exams. I think the first is Genjutsu, the one you suck at," she teased and Naruto dead-panned, making Hinata giggle and take his hand as they walked to the Academy with Kyu in her fox form, sitting on Naruto's head. "Then we have Ninjutsu, then finally, the one I know you'd do well at, Taijutsu. Apparently we'll be pitted against a random opponent," she told him.

"Well, make sure it's someone I don't like. I have a score to settle with the teme but I wouldn't mind kicking Kiba's sorry ass," he said and there was a chuckle from behind him.

"Not if I get there first, dobe," Sasuke sneered and Naruto whipped around, facing Sasuke.

"Heh, we all know that I'll kick both of your asses," he said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, only if you stay conscious," he smiled and Naruto chuckled.

"That's true. Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure. Said she was going home to get something then we'll meet at the Academy. Oh, nice necklace, Hinata. Naruto get that for you?" he asked and Hinata nodded and took it off so Sasuke could see it.

"He got it for me to celebrate our one year together," she smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand. Sasuke handed it back and put his hands in his pocket.

"That's cool I guess. Midnight-chan is with Sakura-chan if you were wondering where she is too," he said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright then. Anyway, let's get going," he said and the three of them walked off to the Academy. They were getting close to the Academy and there was a large group of people and they saw their classmates all at the back. Naruto noticed Shikamaru with Chouji and he walked up to them. He tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder who turned around lazily and noticed Naruto was there. His face lit up and he smiled, nudging Chouji and Kosame who turned around.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!" Kosame smiled and hugged her best friend and Chouji gave him a pat on the back.

"Eighteen now eh?" Chouji said and Naruto nodded, smiling.

"Anyway, what's going on here?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. We were on the way to the Academy when this large bunch of idiots were in the way," Shikamaru said. "This is such a drag."

"Hey, watch your mouth, punk," a Shinobi of the council turned around and noticed Naruto. "Oh... hey Namikaze-sama," he smiled and Naruto took a step back.

"Hey... I remember you. You were one of the ones at the council halls," Naruto said and the Shinobi nodded.

"I'm Ino's father. You might not remember me but I sure remember you. You look like your father, you do. You have his eyes," he said and turned back around. "The Hokage has some news to announce and I think it has something to do with what transpired at the council halls," he smiled and a hush settled over the crowd. The Hokage walked up to the top of his Hokage mansion and overlooked the village. Naruto couldn't hear him speaking so he leapt up onto the roof of the nearest building with Hinata, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kosame.

When they got close enough, they could just about hear the Hokage's tone, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke hearing it better thanks to their enhanced hearing.

"...I have called you hear today for some good and bad news. Firstly the bad news, it has been eighteen years to this day that we were attacked by the Nine-Tails and the Eight-tails, the Demon Fox and the Demon wolf," he started and there was uproar of anger from the crowd of civilians at the pain they still felt. "Over these eighteen years, we have rebuilt our village, created many, many fine Shinobi and we are a very prosperous nation which can only grow. Like a tree, Konoha continues to grow, getting ever stronger as it gets older. We have stood ground here for many years in all the Great Shinobi Wars, we have sought peace, and now, that peace has been interrupted. Ladies and gentlemen... my fellow Shinobi... we are moving to dark times indeed. I have heard that one of our neighbouring countries has been ceased by tyrants, their bandits running amok through the land, stealing, destroying, taking what it not theirs. We will not stand for this, so I ask you, the future of the village, to embrace your Will of Fire and when the time comes, protect what is rightfully ours!" he declared and there was an eruption of cheers from the village.

"Wow, he certainly knows how to rile a crowd," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

The Hokage continued. "Now, with discussion with the council this morning, it has come to our attention that you have been harbouring illness to a young boy... I ask you, not to do this, it is punishable by death if you mutter the words in public," he started and an eerie silence settled over the crowd. "After doing some extensive research into this case, the crimes you have committed against the laws set by our Fourth Lord Hokage, Minato Namikaze, to heed this child as a hero, I am extremely disappointed. Not only do you desecrate the memories and wishes of the Fourth Hokage, you also stain the memory of those who died so that we could live. We sealed the demon within that small child so he can control it, use it. Not as a weapon but to increase prosperity of this village!" he shouted and there were a few shouts of dislike from the crowd and they were quickly silenced by the ANBU. Naruto felt a tear travel down his face as the Hokage said all this and Hinata cuddled up to him.

"Do you know who that child was?" the Hokage asked and the entire crowd shook their heads. "That child was the one and only sole heir to the Namikaze name, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" he shouted and pointed to the roof where Naruto was and the whole crowd turned around and saw Naruto standing there with his scroll already out, ready to prove what the crowd did not believe. A few of the crowd threw things at Naruto who quickly deflected them.

"This is an outrage, Hokage-sama. There is no way that kid can be the son of the Fourth!" one shouted and many more shouted in agreement.

"He is, well and truly the son of the Fourth," the Hokage said and many people wouldn't have it.

"Lies! He is the Dem..." one started and was quickly silenced by more ANBU who were on the outskirts of the crows. Everyone fell silent.

"If you want proof, I am sure Naruto can give some to you," he said and Naruto laughed, disappeared in a flash of fire and appeared next to the Hokage, a smile on his face. Somehow, he knew he would get seen by the Hokage so he pulled his scroll out before his name was first mentioned. Kyu appeared next to him and sat on his head. Naruto done the same as he did in the council chambers: He threw the scroll into the air, jumped up, performed hand seals and wiped his blood across the scroll which unfurled and landed in the hands of the Hokage who read out the scroll. Naruto also had the summon scroll with him just in case.

A few minutes past and there were a few mutters from the crowd who had come to believe the Hokage's story and the proof yet some didn't believe him. "I demand more proof; that could be a forgery!" one shouted and many more cheering in agreement.

"Old Man, if you please," Naruto said and the Hokage nodded, performed the seals and encased everyone in a dome of earth. Many of the crowd screamed in terror but suddenly silenced when Naruto shouted out. **'NAMIKAZE ARTS: DIVINE FRACTURE!' **

There was a deep, resounding boom and the earth cracked and then it diminished into a cloud of smoke and Naruto was found sitting down on the floor, a smiled upon his face. "That good enough?" he asked and some of them nodded in approval and started to cheer, a vast majority of them being the ones that harboured no ill to Naruto. A few of the ones that didn't like him approved when they came to their senses but a lot of them were unfazed. The Hokage sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Now, you run along to the Academy, you have a test right?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Sure do, Old Man," he said and disappeared in a flash of fire and reappeared on the roof he came from and then departed once more with everyone else, Chouji, Kosame and Shikamaru running behind them.

They reached the Academy and Naruto swung open the door to see Sakura and Ino already there, everyone else still yet to show up. "And here he is, Mr Namikaze himself," Sakura said and Naruto laughed. "I was just telling Ino about everything," she said and Naruto nodded.

"Guess the secret is out. Old Man just told..."

"A bunch of fucking lies," Kiba sneered as he walked in. "There's no way you are the son of the Fourth," he said and the KI coming off of everyone seemed to quieten him for a second and then he walked up to Naruto. "If I get to spar with you, I'm gunna put you in your place," he sneered and walked off. Naruto sighed and felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

He looked behind him to see who it was and it turned out to be Hinata, her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and the two of them sat down together and waited for everyone else to come in. A few minutes later, a babble of voices got louder and the door slid open and the crowd fell unnaturally silent. It was as if the air just disappeared and they lost all function to speak. Naruto looked at them and they shuffled uneasily as if looking into the face of death. It was hard for a lot of them to accept the truth and they didn't know what to do in the presence of such power. "I guess the news must be hard for a lot of you to take in," said Iruka as he walked into the room. "Hey, Naruto; happy birthday," he said and tossed Naruto a gift which he put into his storage scroll. "All of you sit down, I have important information."

"Not more crap about this idiot being a supposed heir to a great clan. We all know mine is the best," he said and Sasuke scoffed.

"Whose clan is it that was one of the first created?" Sasuke said, referring to the Uchiha

"Whose clan was it that has one of the most powerful Doujutsu?" Hinata then spoke, referring to the Hyuuga.

"Whose clan is it that had a Kage?" Naruto then said and Kiba grumbled something inaudible and rested his head on the table.

Iruka sighed and put a stack of papers on his desk and looked at the class. "Today, you will be undergo tests, tests of your Genjutsu," he said, looking to Sasuke, "Ninjutsu," he said, looking to Naruto, "and finally Taijutsu," he said, finally turning to Hinata who had the Gentle Fist, Konoha's most powerful and feared Taijutsu stance. "In the Taijutsu, you will be put with a random opponent and you will fight until I declare there was a clear winner or one of you run out of chakra. Naruto, Sasuke, I will not be pitting you two against each other after what happened last time," he said and Naruto chuckled, remembering what happened last time. "Firstly is the test on your Genjutsu and you will follow me to Training Ground 34," he said and took off, everyone else following him. Sasuke and Naruto quickly transformed into their animal forms and leapt out of the window, landing gently on their paws. Hinata sighed and done the same, landing next to Sasuke, Naruto and Kyu already ahead and Midnight next to Sasuke.

***Training Ground 34***

Naruto was the first there and he skidded to a halt next to a burnt training stump. He transformed and laughed nervously at the stump. It was the same one he set on fire training with Sasuke and Hinata a couple of days ago and he rested his back on it. There was a crack and the stump fell to pieces. There was a laugh from behind him and he turned around to see Kurenai walking towards him with Iruka and the rest of the students. Hinata, Sasuke, Kyu and Midnight skidded to a halt next to him and transformed too, a few of the students looking impressed with their show. "You broke my favourite stump, Naruto," Kurenai said and Naruto.

"What, the one I set on fire to?" he asked and Kurenai nodded.

"Now, all of you gather by that tree," she ordered and everyone done as they were told, dashing to the tree. "Today, I will be testing your effectiveness at Genjutsu. This will help me find out where about you are and how we can improve your skills. You will be ordered to dispel or counter one of my Genjutsu's and try to create your own if you think you can," she said and everyone nodded. "We will start off in alphabetical order. First up, Aburame Shino," she called out and Shino pressed his glasses to his face, walked over and stood in front of Kurenai. The tests had begun.

After twenty or so minutes, it came to Naruto who just about managed to dispel one and then he dropped his Genjutsu to reveal his fox features which shocked the whole class and then put it back up, getting a passing grade at creating the only Genjutsu he knows. Hinata passed, and finally it was Sasuke's turn. Kurenai placed her hands together and performed her Genjutsu to see that it didn't work. She tried and tried again but it was no use. She looked up to see that Sasuke had his Sharingan active and he was smiling.

"Already, Sasuke?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "It could have waited a little," she said and Sasuke dispelled his Genjutsu. "You already had me in one and I didn't know. Excellent work, top marks," she smiled and the Sasuke 'fan girl' group cheered and Sakura sent them a burst of KI.

Iruka stepped forward to address the students. "Now, I want to test you on your basic Ninja skills. I want all of you to pick a partner and practice using Kunai as weapons and your Shuriken if you have any with you," he said and everyone divided up. "I will testing your speed and accuracy," he said as as Kunai whizzed past his head and impacted a tree. "You will also be required to hit one of these two stumps from three set distances and then finally a moving opponent which will be your partner," he told them and they all nodded.

Naruto teamed up with Hinata, Sasuke with Sakura, Chouji with Kosame and Shikamaru with Ino. Naruto pulled out two Kunai and threw them immediately at Hinata who just about managed to deflect them. "Come on, Hime. Stay focused," he said and Hinata looked to him.

"Sorry, mind is elsewhere," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"Back in the bed is it?" he winked and Hinata blushed. Sasuke heard this and let out a small laugh and a Kunai thrown from Sakura grazed his arm. She had a shocked look on his face and ran over, checking over Sasuke.

"...Sorry, mind was elsewhere," he said, using the same excuse as Hinata. His excuse was also legit because a couple of nights before, Sakura stayed over at his for some training and one thing led to another. Sakura blushed and helped him up. Sasuke took one look at his arm and saw that his cut had already been healed and he looked over to Kyu and Midnight in the tree. "Thanks," he shouted over and Midnight smiled.

Back Naruto and Hinata, there was a lot of clashing going on and Iruka looked over to see that Naruto was using his chakra blades instead and he threw a Kunai to him which Naruto sensed coming and ducked, rolling on the floor and looked to Iruka. "I said Kunai and Shuriken only, Naruto," he said sternly and Naruto rolled his eyes and forced chakra out of his body, two chakra tails forming. He had some training with Kyu and he can call on his Demon Fox's cloak without the need for anger, all he needed to do was focus his chakra and overload that area, causing pain which is another cause for the demon fox's cloak. His Genjutsu dropped around his face and his eyes shone red and Hinata smiled.

"I didn't hear anything about Iruka-sensei saying we can use this," she said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You're getting tough to beat now you can use the Gentle Fist properly," he said and held a kunai in each of his chakra tails. The heat had increased because of the chakra coming off of Naruto and the whole class stopped to see Naruto charging at Hinata who had her Byakugan active, deflecting all of Naruto's blows with perfect precision, even the blows from the two kunai in his chakra tails. Iruka sighed and did nothing, Asuma told him of Naruto's tendencies to go overboard and he leant against the middle stump and watched.

A few minutes passed and Hinata disappeared, taking Naruto by surprise. He felt a pain in his back and he whisked around, protecting his chakra points but it was no use. Hinata was facing him with her chakra radiating in a purple aura. Her Genjutsu was dropped and the increased chakra output gave her the upper hand, increasing the speed and power of her gentle fist. She poked away at Naruto and shut down the chakra points around his lower torso, diminishing his Fox's cloak and he fell to the floor, couching. Hinata landed in a crouch and stopped the chakra flow, put up her Genjutsu and reopened all of Naruto's chakra points, unzipping his jacket and pulling up his shirt in the process as she reopened them.

Iruka looked on and took notes on the paper. The two of them received full marks in chakra control and manipulation. The afternoon went on and a lot of the students passed Kakashi's test and finally was the Taijutsu test which was to take part in the largest training field, the one where Naruto and Sasuke had their spar.

As they approached the training field Naruto winced in pain as he felt a sharp stabbing pain at the bottom of his back. Hinata put her hand there and rubbed it gently. "Is something wrong, Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Just a pain where my tails are. I think I got my next one on the way," he said and Hinata held his hand to comfort him. When they got to the training field, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino went straight over to the tree where they were at their get together during the summer. Kiba glared slightly as Ino walked away from him and went to sit with Naruto but he shrugged it off, thinking that Ino would come back to him.

Iruka walked over the top of the hill with Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma and the four of them stood in front of the students, their arms folded. Iruka held the papers loosely in his hands, Asuma was puffing on his cigarette and Kakashi held his Icha Icha book and he was leaning against the tree, a little bored. "Now, this is the final part of the practice test. Usually, the final tests consist of spars where you will be using all knowledge you know. Today, we will be focusing on your Taijutsu. You will be in pairs and when I call your name out, can you come up to the front. "Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata,' he called out and the two of them standing up, their friends cheering for them.

Hinata stood in front of Sasuke her Byakugan active and her some of her Genjutsu down to intimidate Sasuke. Sasuke sneered and done the same, activating his Sharingan in an attempt to intimidate Hinata but it wasn't working. Iruka leapt out of the way and the two began, using Taijutsu only. Hinata stepped into her gentle fist stance, closed her eyes and focused her chakra into her eyes to give her Byakugan more strength. She flicked her eyes open and saw Sasuke coming at her from behind. She immediately leapt out of the way and went to hit Sasuke, only one hit was needed and she had won; only one hit and she can use her Eight Trigrams technique. Sasuke skidded to a halt, turned around, his Sharingan blazing.

He ran at her once more and his fist connected with her arm and she was forced back a few feet from the force of the punch. If she didn't have the chakra enhancements, the hit would have most likely broke her arm, or worse.

Hinata recovered quickly and deflected all of Sasuke's blows, which came a lightning speed thanks to his demon chakra, with her own and they broke apart panting. About ten minutes passed and the two were still battling, neither one showing signs of slowing down or giving up. It was then that Hinata noticed Sasuke's weakness, he was using too much power which took a toll on his chakra. Even the Demonic chakra can go down a little and this was right when it became easier to dodge his blows. She ducked under a left hook and poked his arm, stopping the flow of chakra and his arms felt to his side, limp. Hinata giggled and Sasuke looked up, panting.

"Heh, looks like you got me," he said and Hinata nodded. She ran to him and Sasuke showed no sign of stopping her. She skidded to a halt in front of him and went into her Gentle Fist stance. **'Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms'** she said aloud, using her Taijutsu technique. Kiba protested but Iruka shut him up by saying that Taijutsu techniques were allowed. Hinata poked all of Sasuke's tenketsu and halted the flow of chakra in his body, making Sasuke fall to the floor. She then leant over, reopened them and helped him up and the two of them walked off, Hinata with a proud look on her face and Sasuke nodding in approval of her power that she has learnt. The two reached the tree and Naruto hugged Hinata as she came running up to him and he said his congratulations.

"Why did you not fight back, teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat down with Sakura.

"I didn't feel the need to. In respects to Taijutsu, Hinata is the strongest here, followed by me and then you," he said and Naruto nodded. He shut his eyes for a little while and heard people's names being called out and finally it came to his name.

"Inazuka Kiba and Namikaze Naruto," he called out and Naruto chuckled.

"Finally time to put this guy in his place," he said and walked off, Hinata giving him a good luck kiss as he went. He reached the centre of the field and Kiba sneered.

"Finally time to kick your ass and show you who the top dog is around here and get what is rightfully mine," he said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I have nothing you can have. Hina-hime's mine, the title of Hokage's gunna be mine and most importantly, title of rookie of the year will be mine," he retorted and Kiba snapped back.

"Whatever. We all know that the title of Hokage is mine, and rookie of the year. As for your girlfriend, I don't really care. I know someone much better," he said.

"Such as?" Naruto asked and Kiba opened his mouth to protest and finally muttered out a name.

"Ino."

"Really? Heh, good luck. You suck at getting her attention. Anyway, I've known her for years," he said back and Kiba scoffed.

"Enough with the bullshit lies, let's go!" he said loudly and Iruka leapt out of their way and Naruto immediately disappeared and reappeared on top of the water fall.

"Come on, Mr 'Top Dog,' he said to provoke Kiba and Kiba growled, got down on all fours and used his family's Taijutsu technique. They weren't allowed to use companions so he had to do this without Akamaru.

'**Tsuuga!' **he shouted and he sped towards Naruto in a twirling column and impacted the wall, causing it to crack. Naruto noticed this coming and he jumped off, spinning in the air as he did and splashed into the water. Underwater, his scent was hidden and it made it harder for Kiba to track him.

Kiba stopped his technique and looked around, unable to find Naruto. Naruto found this as an opportune moment to use one of his favourite techniques, taught to him by the Third as an act of self-defence. **'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' **he said in his head and created two shadow clones. One leapt out of the water and got Kiba's attention whilst the other leapt out after as Kiba shouted out his technique once more. One clone was quickly dispelled and Kiba had a triumphant look on his face as he thought he'd won and then he was grabbed from behind.

"You know what? You should bathe more often," one of Naruto's clones said and Kiba swung around with a Kunai, attempting to get Naruto. The clone dispersed and the real Naruto leapt out of the water and charged at Kiba, his fist cocked back and he punched Kiba in the face, sending him down into the water 20 meters below them. Kiba impacted the water and the crowd groaned in unison as they flinched from the impact. Kiba resurfaced and climbed out of the water, severely pissed off with Naruto. He cursed himself, pulled out another kunai and threw it at Naruto who was leaping off the waterfall. The kunai impacted Naruto right in the chest and Kiba laughed happily and the crowd grew silent.

"NARU-KUN!" Hinata cried out in fear as Naruto's body fell, the kunai becoming dislodged and the blood welling out of the wound. She glanced to Kyu who was already in her human form and dashing off to save Naruto before he hit the water. Hinata spun around and faced Kiba and her whole Genjutsu dropped. She was more than pissed off, she was ready to kill. She charged at Kiba, her fist cocked back and before Iruka could step in, she hit Kiba in the gut, winding him and knocking him to the floor where he fell unconscious. Hinata turned around to see Kyu carrying Naruto's body out of the water and he was limp in her arms. It was as if Hinata's worse nightmare had come true and she ran up to Kyu's side, pulling Naruto's jacket off and then ripping his shirt open.

She looked to the wound to see that it was already healing and Kyu was washing off the blood. Hinata looked to the floor to see that the golden heart had stopped the majority of the impact but due to the hollow design of the heart, the kunai had pierced straight through it and only the tip of the kunai had pierced Naruto. Hinata breathed in relief and she felt Naruto's heartbeat and Kyu told her that he was going to be ok. Iruka had run over after checking that Kiba was still alive, which he was, and he crouched next to Hinata.

"Is he ok?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Good. What you did there was very foolish. I don't want you to do that again. You hear me?" he asked sternly and Hinata nodded. "I was going to stop the fight and apprehend Kiba from attacking again, it seems he got a little pissed off but you got there first. Even though he is a student and teachers aren't allowed to have favourites, his attitude really pisses me off and he needed to be shut up," he said and Hinata smiled and Kyu let Hinata pick up Naruto.

"He's all good, just give him a few minutes and he's wake up," Kyu told them and Iruka nodded, walking off to the rest of the class.

"Due to none of the students being able to fight, the match concludes in a draw," he told them and the class groaned in disappointment. 'He isn't going to be happy when he finds out it was a draw,' Iruka thought to himself and told the class to dismiss and he will give them the results of their test soon.

Back by the tree, Hinata had taken off Naruto's golden heart and rested in on the grass and took his jacket off to let it dry along with his shirt. His pants were already dry as well as his boxers and all that was needed was Naruto to wake up again.

A few minutes passed and Naruto groaned, opening his eyes a little. "H-Hime...?" he called out weakly and Hinata took his hand. "W-Who won?" he asked her and Hinata had a sad look.

"No one won. As both of you were unconscious," she said and Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"I was unconscious again... fuck that," he complained and Sasuke smiled a little then he looked to Kiba's body on the floor, Ino helping him up quickly, bringing him back to the waking world. "He's unconscious?" Naruto asked and Hinata blushed. "You didn't attack him did you?"

"Let's just say... He's gunna feel it in the morning," she said and told Naruto what she done. "Iruka-sensei said we can go back home and he'll tell us the results of our practice test in a few days," she said and helped Naruto up. "Your wound's healed quickly. Didn't know it's that quick," Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Yea comes in handy. You done well in your spar, I'm glad with you," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Kiba was now walking on his own, clutching his stomach and Akamaru sitting on his head, yipping occasionally. Ino wasn't in the best of moods with him for this reckless assault and believed that Hinata every right to stop him.

Naruto, Hinata and Kyu walked off into the sunset with Sakura, Sasuke, Midnight, Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino, heading back to their homes, seeing no need to go back to the Academy.

**...**

**Chapter one of my second story, done and dusted ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the next will be up soon when I get the time. **

**Sorry if it was a little short but writing 28 pages in 2 days for the end of my first story, then starting this one, and also making 2 Naruto AMV's, one High School of the Dead AMV and drawing Tokyo Underground and editing it on the computer (with no graphics tablet) really takes its toll.**

**I need to rest for a few days xD**

**Cya soon and stay cool. I hope this story is as good as the first and I am getting better at writing. Grammatical issues will still remain by the way; they always do when I'm writing lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox ^_^**

**Reviews: (for both stories)**

**Rose Tiger: Thank you ^_^**

**Avatar9663: Yea haha, he will eventually start to stay conscious but it'll take time.**

**Zorua: Kiba hates Naruto for many reasons, mostly jealousy and for what you said, Naruto is so much cooler than Kiba. You think you need a life? I think I need too as well lol, all this writing is taking up my time.**

**harry copperfield Dresden: Thanks ^_^**

**razorsedge1595: Thanks very much ^_^ didn't think I'll do well with it considering it was my first but I'm glad you liked it.**

**renegadeofficer89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it =) Sorry it was a bit long but I don't normally like cutting things out.**

**Rixxell Stryfe: Sorry that you didn't like the fox ears and stuff, there will be times where the genjutsu drops and yea, I like character development so that's sort of why I focused on it a lot. **

**Konoha's Black Dragon: Read the other 37 chapters, you'll see clear improvements.**

**Mrs. Kitsune: Thanks ^_^**

**yugiohFan441: Thanks very much, there's many more chapters after the one you reviewed, so keep reading.**

**Acaykath: I know there are mistakes, but considering I have changed a lot of things from the original manga or anime, you will most likely find mistakes that might annoy you a little. Sorry about that.**

**KillerDonut: Thanks for your awesome review! I won't stop halfway through, as long as I have all these ideas still, I'll keep going. And yes, I totally agree, NaruHina forever! :D**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

Kiba was now walking on his own, clutching his stomach and Akamaru sitting on his head, yipping occasionally. Ino wasn't in the best of moods with him for this reckless assault and believed that Hinata every right to stop him.

Naruto, Hinata and Kyu walked off into the sunset with Sakura, Sasuke, Midnight, Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino, heading back to their homes, seeing no need to go back to the Academy.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

The ten of them (eight humans, two demons) reached a fork in the road and Naruto looked around to his friends and smiled, "I guess I'll cya all later then for the party, celebrating my eighteenth and mine and Hina-hime's first year," he said and they all nodded, smiling at Naruto. They all said their farewells and as Sakura was staying at Sasuke's because of her mother, her stuff was already there, they just needed to get changed into their evening wear and head over to the Hyuuga estate. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and they, along with Kyu, left first. Then Ino, heading to her house alone as Sakura was with Sasuke and finally, Kosame left with Chouji and Shikamaru as their houses were right next to each other.

***Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight***

The three of them (Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight) reached Sasuke's estate just as the sun fell below the horizon and into the nothingness. Sasuke was the first there and he activated the blood seal, the only protection he has around his estate as he has no guards as of yet, and gained entrance to the estate, Midnight in her wolf form dashing straight inside and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

She'd only been around the Uchiha estate a couple of times when she was training and always ended up staying the night. The first two times in a spare bed and finally in Sasuke's after one thing had led to another. Sakura and Sasuke walked through the paths of the Uchiha estate, passing many of the buildings that used to bring laughter and happiness. However, now all they bring is pain and suffering; the memories of those lost, bound to the earth for eternity... The Uchiha estate; void of life apart from the demons hiding within her walls.

As they walked, Sakura still couldn't help but glance to the left and right every time she and Sasuke came to an alley, afraid someone might jump out. Sasuke noticed this and took her hand. "It's fine, trust me. It's only me and Midnight-chan living here," he smiled gently and squeezed her hand reassuringly.Sakura blushed slightly, still not used to the fact Sasuke could be so gentle for someone who has seen the pain and suffering as he. Then again, all she needed to do was look at Naruto and see a prime example. He never knew his parents, he lost all of his family before he even knew any of them existed and by a cruel twist of fate, forced to live a life of submission. Now he was the heir to one of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha and kinder and more gentle than people consider him to be. Sakura walked a bit closer to Sasuke, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked hand in hand into the main part of the estate.

Sasuke slid open the door, stale air meeting them. He coughed slightly at a little dust and left the door open, letting some air in. As it was only him and Midnight living at the estate, it was difficult to look after the place as there was so much dust gathering and it was just a huge empty space. After Sasuke has achieved his dream of avenging his family, he hoped to restore honour to his clan and rebuild the Uchiha.

He walked into the main living space and sat on one of the bigger chairs with a huff, looking into the empty space with a blank look on his face. Sakura noticed his downcast face and sat next to him, placing one hand on his thigh, the other holding one of his hands.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, a little worried.

"I'm just tired, been a long day," he said and Sakura cuddled up next to him, her legs resting against his.

"Are you thinking about what happened this afternoon?" she asked, wanting to get more information.

"Sort of... during my spar with Hinata, I let myself get beaten," he said a little blankly and Sakura giggled.

"Just 'cos she's a girl," she teased and Sasuke chuckled.

"It's not just that, she's Naruto's mate and if I hurt her, I'm in for it," he said, "That's one of the reasons I held back, the other reason is that my chakra's acting up a little. I'll have to speak to Midnight-chan about it later," he said and rested his head on the back of the chair, Sakura getting more comfortable and hugging him and she shut her eyes, listening to the beat of Sasuke's heart.

"How long have we got till we need to be at Hinata-chan's?" Sakura asked, her eyes still shut.

"Uh, about an hour or so I think. Why? Something on your mind?" he asked and Sakura shook her head, she was comfortable enough in Sasuke's arms and as she didn't go through heat because Sasuke's hasn't marked her as his mate yet, she didn't have those urges that would come if he ever does mark her. "Well, I'm sure there's plenty we can do to pass the time," he said and stroked her hair, kissing her on the head. "Did I ever tell you, your hair is beautiful?" he asked and Sakura blushed at his question.

"No," she responded and Sasuke chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you, even though your forehead might be a little big," he started and Sakura had a saddened look on her face before Sasuke carried on, "It's still wonderful. One of the many things I like about you," he admitted and Sakura turned around, facing Sasuke.

"Y-you think my forehead is fine?" she asked and Sasuke nodded, Sakura capturing him in a kiss. It was one of those rare, yet special moments where Sasuke is in a mood where he compliments the things he loves.

"I think it's fine," he smiled and Sakura caught him in another kiss and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as they began their kissing.

Midnight stood at the doorway in her human form, a smile on her face as she watched the two. 'Hopefully Sakura-chan, as well as Naruto-sama, will help Sasuke-kun,' she thought to herself and she walked away, back into the darkness of the house.

***Naruto and Hinata***

Naruto, Hinata and Kyu reached the Hyuuga household to see a small crowd of people gathered around the doors of the Hyuuga estate, blocking entrance into the main house. One of the guards noticed Naruto and Hinata coming and he walked out to greet them.

"Namikaze-sama, Hinata-sama," he bowed and Naruto looked over the guards shoulder.

"What's going on here?" he asked and the guard straightened up.

"Just a small disagreement between the branch and the main family. It seems that not all of them are keen on the fact that you still live and that you have been reinstated as the Namikaze heir," he told them and Naruto sighed, walked forward and pulled his chakra blades out as a threat to the branch. They did not notice him coming as they were busy quarrelling with Hiashi and a few of the other main family and Naruto sent of a wave of KI which silenced the crowd. They turned around and the wind fluttered Naruto's cloak, distorting his silhouette. A branch member stepped forward, declaring that the mysterious figure show themselves.

Naruto smiled to himself and walked out of the shadows, half of his face being hidden in the shadows. "Now, is that any way to treat me?" he asked and a branch member growled.

"You might think you are high and mighty because your name got reinstated but I for one still believe you will kill us all and bring destruction to the Hyuuga and Konoha," he complained and Naruto walked forward, setting his chakra blades alight.

"If I was going to do that, I would have done it by now," he said and looked to Hiashi who bowed slightly when he saw it was Naruto. Naruto began walking forward and branch member dashed at him, only to be knocked aside by one of Naruto's tails as he carried on walking towards Hiashi. The branch member stood up and took another run at Naruto who turned around and caught the branch member by the head, his full Genjutsu dropped and he was glaring at the branch member. "Like I said, is that any way to treat me?" he asked and dropped the Hyuuga branch member. "I would kill you but in honour of my father's memory and in the name of the alliance, I won't. Not only would it desecrate the memories of my father, but also the future of the alliance and of Konoha," he said and walked up to Hiashi.

"Naruto-sama," he bowed and Naruto sighed.

"Enough with the pleasantries. You're like a father to me now and it just doesn't feel right being addressed as 'sama'," he said and Hiashi straightened up.

"As you wish, Naruto," he smiled and the two of them walked in. The main family restrained the branch and moved them away as Hinata and Kyu came walking into the house. Hiashi led the three of them into the kitchen and sat down, Hanabi looking up from sitting at the table.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun!" she said happily and bundled Naruto and Hinata to the floor where they were laughing at Hanabi's antics. "When I saw the branch arguing with father, I didn't know what to do. I'm so happy to know you're fine, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun," she said and nuzzled her sisters neck. Over the year that Naruto has spent at the Hyuuga estate, a lot has happened and Hanabi has come to see Naruto as somewhat of a father figure and Hinata as her mother figure; even though Hiashi still lives.

"Up you get, you three," Hiashi said and pulled his youngest off of Hinata who pulled up Naruto. "I guess you've had a busy day?" he asked and Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Just before you got here, Iruka sent word to tell me of your progress, Hinata," he said, looking to his daughter. "I am very impressed that you have performed the many techniques required by the Hyuuga and I'm both pleased and proud to call you my daughter and future heir," he smiled and Naruto looked to Hanabi then Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama? What about Hanabi-chan? She will have to spar with Hina-hime," Naruto said and Hiashi nodded and Hanabi put her hands on her hips.

"I've chosen to do the spar, but I know I won't win. Hinata-chan is better than me anyway. She deserves to win. Anyway, me becoming heir won't make a difference, you'll still marry my sister," she said and smiled at her sister who was blushing slightly. "I don't like the branch anyway, even though they tell me I am far stronger than my own sister. I know that's a lie. They just want to control me," she said and Naruto was reminded of something.

"Oh, by the way, Hiashi-sama, I was speaking to Kyu-chan a couple of days ago and she was telling me about a discussion she overheard from the branch, attempting to remove me from the alliance. I have an idea," he said and Hiashi nodded, motioning Naruto to go on. "Well, Hina-hime told me that they don't like me because not only are they scared of me, but also something about a Caged Bird Seal," he said and Hiashi sighed a little.

"The Caged Bird Seal... it has been wrongly used for many a year now... It was designed by your father and I to keep the Byakugan secret so if there was a threat and a ransom was made for the Byakugan, we would send one of the branch to take our place. The branch lives to serve the Hyuuga. I see my mistake now. Many of the main family got power hungry and abused the caged bird seal, even I. We used it as means of controlling the branch. They got filled with resentment towards us all, even resentment to your father," he told them and Naruto stay silent as he continued. "An example of this would be my brother, Hinata's and Hanabi's uncle and Neji-san's father," he said but didn't continue, seeing as there wasn't a need to.

"...but, if it would have gotten abused, why create it in the first place?" Naruto asked and Hiashi looked up, a tear in his eye.

"To protect the Byakugan," he said and the tear fell, "To protect the Hyuuga," he said and more tears began to fall as the memories of his brother flooded back. Hinata took Naruto's hand and turned to him.

"Naru-kun, I think we should go," she said and Naruto nodded, walking out with Hinata, Hanabi and Kyu. The four of them immediately went upstairs, Hanabi went to her room, and Kyu went into hers and Naruto and Hinata into theirs.

Naruto opened the door, then the window and leant out of it. Hinata was the next to walk in and she set her bag by the bed and walked up to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace, their Genjutsu dropping and tails intertwining. "Something wrong, Naru-kun?" she asked and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just... the Caged Bird Seal... I want to help the Hyuuga, I wanted them to be the first to accept me for who I am, not what I am," he said and sighed. "The only way I can do that is through your father's co-operation and my father's scrolls which are at my new estate. With the current circumstances with the branch, it seems a long shot now," he said and Hinata kissed his cheek, then his neck.

"Its gunna be fine," she reassured him and hugged him tightly, her chest pressing against his back and Naruto rested his head on Hinata's as the two looked out to the night sky, not a cloud in sight. Naruto looked up to the largest star there, one above the Hokage monuments.

"Father... I will make a change, I promise," he said aloud and Hinata let him go. Naruto turned around and faced Hinata. "We'll make a change," he told her and kissed her on the lips and Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the two of them fell onto the bed. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the bedroom door and Naruto sighed, rolled off of Hinata and opened the door slightly.

Hiashi was stood at the door, a scroll in his hands and he asked to be let in, which Naruto did and Hiashi walked in. Naruto shut the door and Hiashi set the scroll on the table. "Naruto, I am very sorry for earlier," he started and Naruto smiled at him.

"Hey, it's fine, honest," he smiled and Hiashi broke into a small smile. "What's with the scroll?" he asked and Hiashi picked it up, unfurled it and passed it to Naruto.

"This is the details of the Caged Bird Seal. The other half of it, which is the seal formula, is at your father's estate. We can head there tomorrow if you want to move you in," he smiled and Naruto nodded eagerly. "After that, we can get to work," he said and Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure we can get this done. It'll take a long time though because I have to train for the Genin selection exams and then work my way up to Hokage," he said and Hiashi nodded.

"That's fine, just don't take too long, I want this done before we both die of old age," he said and Naruto chuckled.

"Hiashi-sama, I have forever," he joked and Hiashi smiled, bowed and left the room. Just before he left, he turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't be long, we have a busy night," he said and Naruto was reminded of his upcoming birthday party.

"You got it, Hiashi-sama," he smiled happily and shut the door. He turned to Hinata, set the scroll down and lay next to her. "How long have we got till we need to be ready?" he asked and Hinata picked up on his intentions.

"About 45 minutes. It doesn't take long to shower," she said and Naruto placed on hand on her thigh.

"You know what that means then," he teased and Hinata blushed a little as she felt Naruto's tails caressing her legs. She smiled, pulled Naruto on top of her and kissed him lovingly. "We didn't get to finish what we started earlier."

***35 minutes later***

After their quick time on the bed and a shower for the both of them, they finally decided to get dressed and Hinata walked into the walk-in wardrobe with a towel wrapped around her to keep warm as she selected clothes for the two of them to wear. Naruto lay across the bed, a pair of white boxers on, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Naru-kun?" Hinata's voice came from the extension to the room and he leant his head up a little.

"Yea?" he called out and Hinata walked out, the towel wrapped around her and she was carrying two kimonos; a black one with a white flower print and a white one with different shades of pink on the flower design.

"Which one should I wear?" she asked and any normal male would say 'Don't mind, come on,' but Naruto was different. He cared for Hinata's feelings more than his own and he sat up in deep thought, a pouting expression on his face which made Hinata giggle at him. "Come on, I haven't got all evening," she joked and Naruto chuckled.

"I know, ok... Uh, I'd go for the white one, it matches your eyes when you have the Genjutsu up and even if it is down, you'll still look beautiful because of the shades of pink," he said and Hinata beamed at his praise, walked over, set the white and pink kimono on the bed and quickly kissed him.

"You're the only guy I know that takes his time to think about his girlfriends looks," she told him and Naruto chuckled.

"And you're the only one I know that look stunning in clothes or not," he said and sat up properly, his legs crossed. "Also, I'm one of the few guys you actually talk to. The rest are dead scared of me and even if they did approach you, if I get the slightest hint of any 'advancements' coming off of them, I'll kill them before they even get to look you in the eye," he said and Hinata sat down on the bed.

"That's a bit harsh... I can do it for you," she said and Naruto smiled.

"Who's the real demon here now then? I'm getting confused," he laughed and bundled Hinata to the bed, hugging her. "And anyway, I know you will protect me no matter what; the first person in my life to do so. If you didn't catch me all that time ago, I might not be talking with you now, I wouldn't be cuddling up with the most drop-dead gorgeous girl who's all mine," he said, caressing her skin gently, making her blush at his praise. "Instead, it'll be another lonely birthday with Kyu-chan. I reckon things happen for a reason... being caught by you was. I love you so much," he finished with a kiss.

"I love you too; more than my heart can take. Even our sex, and that's brilliant, can't show you how much I love you," she told him and kissed Naruto.

"I know how much you love me. A day doesn't go by when you aren't on my mind," he smiled and sat up. "Anyway, there'll be more time for sweet talk later, I have to choose what I wanna wear," he said and Hinata stood up and took off the towel she was wearing, entrancing Naruto with her curves. "As much as I wanna take you on this floor right now, sadly, I will resist the urges in me and actually get dressed," he said and Hinata nodded, putting on some underwear before putting on her kimono.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked out with a pair of black pants, white shirt and he had a black jacket over his shoulder. "So, how do I look?" they asked each other at the same time and they both couldn't help but laugh. Hinata calmed down first and straightened out, moving her hands along her figure in fluid motions, making Naruto get a full view of her body under the kimono.

"Y-You look beautiful in that," Naruto blushed out and scratched the back of his head. Hinata's body was gently hugged by the kimono and the top wasn't too revealing and it revealed only a small amount of Hinata's bust. Her dark hair didn't clash against the white and pinks and she quickly dropped the Genjutsu.

"What about now?"

"Fuckable," he teased and walked up to Hinata and put his hands on her waist. "You look amazing. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend than you. Thanks for putting up with me for a year and being there for me," he said and kissed her. "I love you," he told her and Hinata kissed him back.

"I love you too," she said and pulled away, taking in a view of Naruto's wear. "You look awesome," she smiled and Naruto smiled back.

"I guess so."

"Not 'I guess so', I know so," she laughed and laced her hand with his, putting up the Genjutsu again and the two of them walked out in to the hallway to find Kyu resting against the wall. She noticed them and stood up properly.

"You two took your time then," she said and Naruto sweat dropped.

"We were a little busy," he said and Kyu winked to Hinata, knowing full well what they were up to.

"Even if it was quick, be more controlling of your chakra," she said and Naruto took a step back.

"How the fuck did you know?"

"Naruto-kun, I live inside of you, I can tell when you are using your chakra or not," she said and Naruto sighed.

"I guess so," Naruto said and the three of them walked down the stairs. "You look nice by the way, Kyu-chan," Naruto informed her and she let out a small blush.

"It's not often that I get to dress up," she admitted and Naruto chuckled.

"You and me both."

The three of them reached the bottom of the stairs to see that everything had been completely redecorated and Naruto had to stood and turn around slowly so he could take it all in. Along the walls was the Namikaze seal and the Hyuuga one next to it and along the bottom where the floor met the wall, there was a mixture between the Namikaze blue **[A/N not sure what the original colour is (if there is one) so I chose blue] **and the Hyuuga white. Naruto smiled at it and let off an audible gasp at the beauty that went into it all. Hiashi heard this small gasp and he turned around from the main door and noticed Naruto, Hinata and Kyu at the bottom of the stairs.

"Naruto, what do you think?" he asked and Naruto nodded, his mind still elsewhere around the house, taking in this entire new decor. "All of this was done for your birthday," he told him and Naruto smiled before walking forward, resting the jacket over his shoulder with his hand.

"It's awesome! I love the colours," he said Hiashi opened his eyes a bit wider.

"Really? That's good to know. We thought the colour scheme of the Namikaze estate would have clashed with the Hyuuga one but I'm glad you like it," he said and Naruto looked Hiashi dead in the eye.

"You mean that this blue is all in the Namikaze estate?" he asked and Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, I found some old plans of the estate earlier this week and I took the colour scheme and changed the decor just for tonight," he said and Naruto nodded.

"Must have taken ages," he wondered aloud and Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, it took some time but Kyu here is very efficient with clones," he said and Kyu nodded to Naruto. "With her chakra, we managed to get everything done in record time," he told them and Naruto looked to Hinata.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's great," she smiled and took Naruto by the hand.

"When I move into my new estate, I'm going to see if I can change the colour scheme to this one, I like the mix of the blue and white," he admitted which isn't like him because he was more of an orange type of guy. "Then again, I can always have orange," he said and everyone laughed.

Hinata looked to Naruto then to her father, clear dominance radiating off of the both of them. She was now in the presence of the leaders of the two most powerful clans in Konoha. Sure she was part of one of those clans but somehow it felt different because Naruto was now officially the Namikaze leader. All that remained was for him to move into his estate, marry Naruto and become leader of the Hyuuga and then also the Namikaze, bonding the two together.

A few minutes passed as Naruto looked around the new decor. In the corner was a table laden with foods and drinks and also a large cake very similar to the one last year. It was a tall sponge cake with orange icing around the outsides with Namikaze written in black and on the top was an orange fox curled up against a miniature Naruto. Naruto smiled at it and looked into the kitchen. What he saw made his evening much better.

"Ayame-chan! Teuchi!" he said happily and the two ramen chefs turned around to the sound of their names being mentioned and Ayame smiled widely at the now 18 year old Naruto who is like her little brother and a great friend to her.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame said back happily and pulled her friend into a hug. "Happy birthday!" she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Heh thanks," he said back and Teuchi walked over, drying his hands on a towel.

"Hey, Naruto. We heard this morning," he started and Naruto looked a little down. "Hey, don't worry. We still like you," he smiled and Naruto looked up. "Why wouldn't we? You're like a son to me and a brother to my Ayame. We've known you since you were tiny. Now look at you, eighteen years old, head of a powerful clan...wow kiddo," he said and smiled, walking back to the kitchen table where Ramen was being prepared. Ayame set her towel down, took off her apron and put it on the chair.

"Father, just going outside quickly," she said and her and Naruto walked outside into the evening air in the back of the Hyuuga compound with Hinata and Kyu.

"So, how have you two been?" Ayame immediately asked as they were in the gardens.

"Exhausted," Naruto admitted and Hinata blushed, which Ayame picked up on and mouthed to her when Naruto shut his eyes.

'You kept him busy then?' she mouth and Hinata smiled happily and nodded.

'Yea, been a busy day for the both of us... especially this morning with his chakra,' she admitted and Ayame blushed at the thoughts.

"You two are quiet," Naruto said and opened his eyes a little and Ayame and Hinata both blushed about being caught from their gossiping.

"Sorry, just relaxing, Naru-kun," Hinata said and sat on Naruto's lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess I can forgive you... this time. Next time, you won't get off so easily for lying," he whispered seductively into her ears and Hinata shivered slightly at the feeling of Naruto's breath down her neck.

"How did you know?" Hinata said quietly.

"Hime, I know when someone's lying," he said and kissed her neck gently and nibbled on her ear.

"N-not here," she said and felt Naruto rest his head on her shoulder with a defeated sigh.

Ayame was watching the whole thing and was impressed by Naruto's boldness to do such things in public. She cleared he throat and Naruto quickly looked up and blushed. "Heh, sorry Ayame-chan," he admitted and scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine. So, why haven't you two been down recently?"

"Well," Naruto began, "First there was training, then there was our tests and the Academy then the small fight at the Council chambers," he said and Ayame gasped.

"There was a fight?" she asked, shocked.

"Yea, this morning actually before Old Man Hokage told everyone I was a Namikaze," he said and Ayame nodded, wanting Naruto to carry on. "Well, it went somewhere along the lines of this," he said and told Ayame about all that happened that morning at the Council chambers and how they didn't want to to accept the truth and how Sasuke fought against them too. Ayame was hanging on to every single word he said and laughed at a few points.

"Wow, seems like you went through a lot this morning, Naruto-kun," she said and Naruto nodded. "We hear a lot at our little stand but we didn't hear anything about this," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"Seems like they are trying to hush it all up. You obviously heard the Old Man, right?" he asked and got a nod from Ayame. "Ok, that's cool. But yea, basically that was why we haven't been down much," he finished and Ayame stood up.

"Sounds rough. Anyway, I should be getting back, Ramen to cook," she said and turned away.

"Thanks for making all this for my birthday," Naruto smiled and Ayame turned her head, smiling back.

"It's all for my little brother," she teased and Naruto chuckled.

Hinata stood up and turned around, sitting back on Naruto's lap with her legs resting over his and she could feel Naruto get harder underneath her and she looked into his eyes and he blushed slightly. "Someone's getting turned on by this," she teased and Naruto chuckled.

"As much as I love sitting like this, it still doesn't beat having sex in a position like this," he teased back and nibbled Hinata's neck. "Sucks we aren't home alone," he admitted and Hinata nodded and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Yea, but maybe, just maybe I can convince father if I can live with you when you move into your Namikaze estate," she said and Naruto thought about it for a few seconds.

"But, if you leave the Hyuuga estate, wouldn't that mean you are leaving the clan and then the alliance will be dropped and I'll have to marry your sister?" he asked and Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to see father about it later. How about we see him quickly before everyone else gets here or do you want to wait?" she asked and Naruto looked behind him to see a small bustle around the main entrance to the house and Ayame and Teuchi carrying ramen back and forth.

"I think it'll have to wait. I think everyone's starting to show up," he said and Hinata nodded, stole another kiss from Naruto and stood up, carrying him up with her. Naruto laughed at Hinata's playfulness and flicked her cheeks with his tails and Hinata done the same back with her single tail. She grabbed Naruto's hand and they laced their fingers together, walking off back into the house, ready to see who would turn up first for Naruto's birthday.

***Sasuke and Sakura***

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out and Sasuke peered out of his bedroom doorway with just black boxers on and a shirt over his shoulder.

"Yea?" he said back and Sakura walked around the corner with just her bra and panties on and Sasuke felt himself blush a little.

"Hurry up, we haven't got long left," she said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same to you. I won't be long," he told her and walked back into the room and set his shirt on the bed where Midnight was lying, fully dressed and waiting for Sasuke and Sakura.

She noticed the shirt fall on to the bed and looked over to Sasuke. "You two not dressed yet?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "Well, we need to leave in a few minutes. I have the scroll with me, don't worry about that," she said as Sasuke pulled on black pants over his boxers and then his white shirt. "Hm, you don't normally wear white shirts. Looks good," she smiled and Sasuke chuckled a little.

"I could say the same to you," he said and Midnight giggled.

"I think black and white go well together. My black hair with this white kimono is great," she said and sat up on the bed. I have to thank Kyu-chan and Hinata-chan for letting me borrow this," she said and Sakura walked into the room. Midnight noticed her and smiled. "Still wearing that kimono?" Midnight asked and Sasuke turned around, a huge blush erupting on his face as Sakura was wearing the same kimono as last year and her figure had developed a little more since then and she moved her breasts around a little which caught Sasuke's attention and he stopped doing the buttons up on his shirt.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun? Not too revealing or tight is it?" she asked and Sasuke finally managed to stammer out an answer.

"I-It's fine," he said and Sakura snickered.

"Does someone like it when I wear clothes like this?" she asked and Sasuke gulped as Sakura walked closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips quickly and gently squeezed his member and giggled at Sasuke's reaction. Midnight was trying her best not to laugh and she walked out of the room saying that she'll be by the door.

"S-Sakura... n-not now," he blushed as Sakura laced her hands with his and started to move him to the bed. She giggled and pushed Sasuke gently, knocking him to the bed and he let out an "oomph" sound when he hit the bed and Sakura laughed.

"I know, I'm just teasing you. I've heard from Hinata-chan that when she does this with Naruto, it's really difficult for him to control himself," she admitted and Sasuke sat up, a blush across his face. "You're doing well," she said and Sasuke chuckled.

"That's because I have better control of myself," he said and Sakura helped him up and kissed his cheek.

"That's definitely true," she teased, lacing her fingers with Sasuke's and they walked out to meet Midnight and the three of them made their way to the Hyuuga complex, Midnight not bothering to transform.

"What's your mother going to say when she finds out that you've been staying around mine and that we are dating?" he asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't told her any of those two; she thinks I'm always with Ino. If she does find out, I'll move out when I'm Genin, when we are officially adults. She can't do anything because she is part of the civilian council and it's up to me if I want to leave, I have somewhere to stay," she said and Sasuke looked to her, motioning her to carry on. "Well, I have your place to stay around," she admitted with a blush and Sasuke let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, his Genjutsu dropping as it was nearing dark and not many were around the streets as he, Sakura and Midnight made their way to the Hyuuga area of the village, going to meet Ino on the way.

***Kosame, Shikamaru, Chouji***

"Come on, Shikamaru, you're taking too long," Chouji complained as he was already fully dressed in black pants and a white top **[A/N by now you must have noticed all the guys are wearing the same and the girls are wearing the same].** Kosame was in her bedroom getting dressed and she watched as Chouji turned around with a sigh and looked at his girlfriend's slim figure and her long brown hair as it rested gently on her head. He walked over and sat on the bed and looked up to Kosame's eyes. "You look great," he said and Kosame blushed.

"You too. Been a while since I've seen you dressed up like this. It's been one year since we've been together already, it was this time last year that Hinata-chan got us together," she said and Chouji nodded.

"I don't mind. I enjoy being with you. I've changed a lot since we've been together," he said and Kosame nodded, putting on her white kimono that complimented her brunette hair and green eyes.

"Yep, that's true. But to me, you are still the same cuddly bear that you were when we first met," she said and Chouji laughed and stood up, took Kosame's hand and led her out of the room and the two sat downstairs as they waited for Shikamaru who was in his house getting ready, not bothering to rush as they had plenty of time.

Kosame sat on the couch and Chouji sat with her, letting her cuddle up to him. Kosame's mother walked in and noticed the two on the couch and sat down opposite them, running her fingers through her brown hair. "Shikamaru not here yet?" she asked and Kosame shook her head.

"He's taking his time, we need to leave in a few minutes," Kosame said and her mother stood up.

"I'll keep my ear on the door and wait for him to knock," she said and walked out again and as she got to the door, she looked to Kosame and Chouji. "Are you two staying at Hinata's again tonight?" she asked and Chouji nodded, letting Sakoi know. **[A/N Sakoi is Kosame's mother].**

"Ok, that's fine. Guess it's just me and your little sister again, Kosame," Sakoi said a little sadly and walked back into the kitchen, back to preparing dinner. It had been a few years since Kosame's father had died on a mission to a distant country to see the Raikage on a mission from the Hokage. He was ambushed along with his team-mates. The only one that survived was Kakashi who managed to escape. The mission was a failure.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Sakoi opened it and Shikamaru was standing there, his jacket over his shoulder. "Kosame, Chouji!" she called out and the two walked out into the hall to see Shikamaru there.

"You took your time, Shikamaru," Kosame said and Chouji chuckled.

"If we're on the same Genin team, don't be late again," he joked and the two of them walked out onto the street, said their farewells and the three walked to the Hyuuga area of the village. The three of them carried walking and they heard a laugh behind them. Kosame quickly turned around, a kunai that she always had for safety reasons, drawn. Shikamaru sighed and turned around with Chouji.

"Oh, hey you four," Kosame said and put the kunai away, looking at the new arrivals.

"Oh man, this is such a drag," Shikamaru complained, turned around and carried on walking.

"Hey, you three," Sakura said as they finally caught up. Behind her, Sasuke was walking with Midnight and Ino was just behind Sakura.

"How's it going?" Ino asked and Kosame smiled.

"It's going fine. Fancy meeting you four here," she said and they all walked off together, with only minutes to get to Hinata's.

***Hinata's***

The time was now 7.58pm and there were only a few people expected to turn up. Hiashi waited at the door nervously because it was Naruto's biggest day so far and he wanted it to be perfect for his best friend's son and his own daughter. Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Hinata on Naruto's lap and his arms wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder and they were waiting for whoever turns up first.

A few seconds passed and there was a knock on the door. Naruto looked up from looking down Hinata's top and he watched as the door swung open and his face lit up as he saw who was there. "Old Man, Iruka-sensei," he said happily and Hinata got off of him and let him go over to them. The Hokage smiled and was embraced by Naruto and the Hokage gave him a fatherly hug back and Naruto stepped back, feeling something go on his head.

He took it off and held it in his hands. "Your Kage hat? Why?"

"Thought you might like to try it on, see if it fits," he said and Naruto chuckled.

"Heh, not yet. I know I have a dream of being Hokage but I have my dad's boots to fill first as being head to a clan," Naruto said and Iruka walked up behind the Hokage and smiled to Naruto.

"Naruto, good news, I overviewed your tests first today, you'll be pleased to know that you just managed to get a passing grade at Genjutsu, you passed Ninjutsu and excelled at Taijutsu," he said and Naruto smiled and embraced Iruka, a true father figure to him like Hiashi and the Hokage.

"What about..."

"Hinata? The same as you," he smiled and Hinata heard this as she was walking over and she hugged Naruto, giving him her congratulations and Naruto doing the same. "You two done very well, Sasuke too. I shall have to congratulate him when he arrives," Iruka said and he and the Hokage walked off to speak with Hiashi about something important.

***Iruka, Hiashi and the Hokage***

"Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked as he noticed the Hokage and Iruka walk forward.

"Hiashi, we have something important to talk to you about," he started and Hiashi looked to Naruto and Hinata, then back to the Hokage. "Yes, it's about Naruto, and your daughter too," he said and Hiashi's eyes opened that little bit wider, showing he was all ears. "Well, we are to be moving Naruto into his new home tomorrow afternoon, correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he answered and let the Hokage carry on.

"You do know that your daughter will most likely want to move in with him," he said and Hiashi sighed.

"As much as I would allow it for the memory of my best friend and for Naruto's happiness, I cannot. Hinata is bound to the Hyuuga until she is at least Genin level. She has to stay. If she leaves then it will cause problems within the Hyuuga and our reputation will go down and Hinata will be treated as a traitor to the clan. She will not be able to return," he told the Hokage who was stroking his beard as he thought about what to do.

"Have you a backup plan?" the Hokage asked and Hiashi nodded slightly.

"There is a part of the treaty that the head of one of the families stay round the estate of the others at least once a month to keep the alliance secure and our trust in check. Splitting these two apart will be a very bad idea. I will see what they think. Can I call them over?" he asked and the Hokage nodded. "Naruto, Hinata? Can you two come here?" Hiashi asked and Naruto and Hinata walked over, hand in hand.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he came within ear-shot.

The Hokage looked to Naruto and sighed. "Naruto, you know you are to be getting the estate tomorrow, yes?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Well, we've hit a snag. It seems that Hinata is unable to leave the Hyuuga estate and move in with you until she is of Genin rank. The only way around this is the treaty between your clan and the Hyuuga. Hinata is able to visit and stay around at least once a month," he said and Naruto took a step back, shaking his head and hands.

"No way Old Man. I won't leave Hina-hime here with the branch without my protection!" he said defiantly. "Either she comes with me or I stay!"

"Naruto, we know that splitting the two of you apart is bad but we have no choice, you are safer there than here from the Branch," Hiashi said and Naruto turned around and looked out of the window.

"I want her to stay with me. I love her, I can't leave without her!" Naruto said and the Hokage sighed once more.

"I've just had a thought. Naruto is the head of the Namikaze now, can he make alterations to the treaty?" he asked and Hiashi shook his head.

"I'm going to step outside. I need to think this through," Naruto said and walked out, Hinata following him outside.

***Naruto and Hinata***

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, worry streaked across her face.

"Everything. I don't want to leave you, Hina-hime. You mean the world to me and it hurts to leave you, even for a night. I want us to be together forever," he said and Hinata placed her hands on his chest and rested her head under his and he pulled her close. "I don't care even if it's for a day, I still won't leave you," he said and kissed her head and Hinata looked up.

"I know. And I don't want to leave you either. There must be something we can do," she said and Naruto sighed, sitting on a rock and Hinata sitting on his lap.

"There has to be. Like I said inside, I won't leave you here with the branch," Naruto said and rested his head on Hinata's shoulder and breathed in her scent. "You help me sleep at night, your smell calms me down, your voice soothes me, your touch saves me. You mean more to me than anything. If I left you, I wouldn't be able to sleep and every waking morning without you will leave me empty," he told her and Hinata held onto his hands and breathed heavily, taking in Naruto's scent, realising how much she will miss him if he has to go.

"And if I leave you, my world will fall apart. You were the first person I ever fell in love with and you'll be the last. I love the way to talk to me, touch me, hold me and love me. I can't stay away from you for a month. It'll be worse when I'm in heat. I can only last about a week without mating," she admitted and Naruto chuckled.

"I'll see if I can stay a little longer. I'll see if I can stay until I am Genin and when that happens, we'll move out and live together, start our own life together without the branch always upon us, the stress of living in a house where there is high tension because of me and the branch not getting along. If I can do that then we'll be one more step to our own family and me to Hokage. When I get there, I'll marry you and then start our own family," he said and kissed Hinata's neck and stood up, bringing her up with him, his tails brushing her legs, making her moan a little.

"We'll have to see," Hinata told him as she took his hands, kissed his lovingly and looked into his red eyes. "I love you," she said and Naruto kissed her back.

"I love you too. We'll sort something out, I promise," he said and sealed that with another kiss and the two of them walked into the house.

**...**

**Going to end it there. Sorry if this was a little late, I've ran into a few issues in my personal life and I need to get them sorted so updates will be a little further apart. Hope you don't mind.**

**Also, what did you think about the separate things I done for Sasuke and Sakura, Kosame and Chouji and Shikamaru? I think they went pretty well. Someone did ask that I should do some more with Sasuke, so there you are ^_^**

**I'll cya when the next chapter is up, have a good week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter Three of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox**

**You might have noticed, especially in my previous chapter that my writing has some what... 'Slacked'. I apologize for this, there are many background reasons for this and I am trying to get back on track with everything, which is why updates are less frequent at the moment. **

**I got writers block on this chapter because I found it really difficult to move it on without having a complete redo of the previous party in my first story. Do you know how hard that was to do?**

**However, I will try to write when I can and if I can, I hate to leave you all hanging around waiting for my next chapter and if you get bored of waiting, I will lose readers, which is bad for me and you. Me because of my growing rep and also you because you lose out on more good chapters. **

**Reviews:**

**GolemSmash: Indeed he did ^_^ and that's fine, I don't mind and thanks very much. The birthday is just getting started, in this chapter, we have the party. As for the Chuunin exams, that will most likely happen, or I might have what they done in the other tests at the Academy.**

**avatar9663: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter D: but I hope it's good enough for you ^_^**

**Enough chatter, let's get on with it. **

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"We'll have to see," Hinata told him as she took his hands, kissed his lovingly and looked into his red eyes. "I love you," she said and Naruto kissed her back.

"I love you too. We'll sort something out, I promise," he said and sealed that with another kiss and the two of them walked into the house.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

Naruto walked back out of the garden and into the house with Hinata right behind him and they glanced to the door quickly to see that only so far, Iruka and the Hokage had appeared. Hiashi walked over to them when he realised that they had returned.

"Have you thought things over, Naruto?" Hiashi asked and Naruto looked up with a solemn face.

"Hiashi-sama, I have a request to make of you," Naruto started, getting Hiashi's attention as well as the Hokage's. "I want to know if I can stay a little longer, only till Genin really," he said and Hiashi looked to the Hokage then back to Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you asking me this?"

"Well, given the current circumstances with me being hanyou and also Hinata, along with the fact we are together, and also that it does sort of keep the alliance going... basically, all I want to know is if I can stay a few more months and when we get to Genin rank, Hina-hime and I can move out to the Namikaze estate together," he finished and the Hokage walked up to them, silencing Hiashi as he was about to talk by putting up his hand.

"Hiashi, I know what you are about to say but by Shinobi law; Hinata is only bound to this house until she is of Genin level, when they officially become adults. She will still bear the Hyuuga name and be part of this family, but she will be living with Naruto in the Namikaze estate which is under the protection of both the ANBU and I," he said and Hiashi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I-I guess I have no choice. As long as my daughter is safe and the Byakugan lives on..."

"Also, we have the other half to the Caged Bird Seal at the Namikaze estate and when Hina-hime gets to Hyuuga heiress, she can help me find a solution. So both ways, there's good that comes from this. I get to live with Hina-hime which is what we want, you get the rest of the formula to the Caged Bird Seal and we both join the Namikaze and Hyuuga together when I finally decide to ask your daughter to marry me when we are old enough," Naruto interrupted and Hiashi looked to his daughter who was holding hands with Naruto and their tails were intertwined, showing to Hiashi with the strength of their bond. "Also, I think Kyu-chan might have told you about the Hanyou part," he added and Hiashi nodded.

"Indeed, Kyu has told me of the benefits of the Hanyou and also what happens if I keep the two of you apart... How about this, I can't let Hinata leave until she is Genin, plus now you have your estate, I'm sure you want to move in there as soon as possible, how about I let you move there tomorrow and my daughter can stay around for every weekend until you are Genin?"

Naruto looked to Hinata who had a sad face and looked a little downcast. "But, Hiashi-sama, all I want is your daughter to be happy and doing this wouldn't exactly make her happy," Naruto said a little protectively and Hiashi looked to her daughter and then to Naruto who's red eyes were staring directly into Hiashi's pale eyes and he gulped, feeling a small amount of KI radiating from Naruto.

"Naruto, this is the laws of the Alliance set down by your father and I. As it requires a majority vote to change it, we can't do that as you are the only Namikaze and created clones wouldn't help because they'll still be initially the same person. I want to change it and let my daughter stay with you now, but the alliance states that 'When a new heir is appointed to either clan, they are to be relocated to their estate as soon as possible. The heir of the other clan is permitted to stay at the home of the other to keep the alliance strong at least once a month'," Hiashi stated and Naruto looked to the ground, his ears going flat against his head and his tail letting go of Hinata's, falling limply to the ground where the tip brushed the wooden floor. Then, Naruto looked up again to Hiashi.

"You just said at_ least _once a month... so effectively Hina-hime can stay a little longer?" he said happily and Hiashi slowly worked out the flaw in the law of the Alliance.

"Hm, it seems that your father done this intentionally, this part was written when my wife was expecting and discovering it was a baby girl. He must have known you two would have met and get together. This goes back to what I said earlier, she can stay around every weekend. But maybe I can make an exception seeing as Hinata is most likely the new heiress to the Hyuuga," he told them and Hinata looked up, her face a little brighter. "I will let Hinata stay at yours for two whole weeks every month. You two are permitted to see each other during the two weeks apart but only stay together during the two you are meant to. That way, I won't keep you apart for too long," he said and Hinata ran forward to her father.

"Thanks, father," Hinata said and hugged her father quickly who was a little shocked by her sudden motion but held her fatherly. Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets, smiling. Hinata quickly sent a mental message to Naruto, Hiashi is yet to know of this bond. **'We both know one of us is going to sneak out,' **she told him and Naruto chuckled.

'**I know, and due to you being in heat every week or so, it'll be you. It's gunna be tough but if it's to keep the alliance together and gets the branch off my back, I can live with it.'**

"Oh, Hiashi-sama, what about the branch, what will they do? They know I'm with Hina-hime and they think you've all been tainted by the demon," he said, a sting to his voice, "won't they try to do something?"

"I have had stern words with the Branch family. Even if they do try anything, Kyu has told me that she can move from your estate to here in a blink of an eye. You can't yet because you haven't had the training to move that far, but I guess she can protect Hinata for you when you can't. However, if I catch you two sneaking out to see each other, I will only give one warning, it's dangerous now the branch know you are leaving plus some of the villagers still might not be pleased that you hold the Nine Tailed Fox," he said and Naruto put folded his hands and went into deep thought.

"Hm... I know firsthand how powerful Hina-hime is when it comes to fighting, but I guess Kyu-chan can help," he said and looked to Kyu who was listening to their conversation. She walked over and was nodding as she did, agreeing with Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto-kun. Even though they won't be able to see each other as often, I'll help protect Hinata even though she is powerful enough to look after herself. Plus you know that Naruto-kun will want to know if Hinata-chan is safe," she said and Naruto nodded.

"Ok, that's fine. You two can see each other for two weeks a month then the other two, my daughter stays around here but Kyu will come and help her if the branch try to do something," he said and Naruto and Hinata both smiled and embraced each other tightly as if it was their last embrace.

"Heh, thanks Hiashi-sama," he smiled and there was a knock at the door. Hiashi looked up, walked over and slid the door open.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said out as soon as he saw the white tip of a wolf tail and Hiashi turned around to see Naruto walking towards Sasuke to greet his best friend. They put their hands together and their chakra flared slightly as they came into contact. Sasuke smiled gently and walked in, followed by Sakura, Kosame, Ino, Chouji and finally Shikamaru who yawned as he walked in. Greetings were given and Naruto was the first to notice the guys were all wearing the same thing. He turned around to Hinata and pouted slightly. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" he asked playfully and Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and giggled with the girls who were all wearing the same. "Yea, you did," he sighed and Hinata giggled and got gossiping with Kosame, Sakura and Ino.

Naruto stood there talking to Sasuke, Chouji and Shikamaru, discussing that day's tests. "So, how do you think we done?" Chouji asked, looking a little worried. "I messed up a lot at Genjutsu, I just can't do it. Ninjutsu was ok because it's my family techniques and Taijutsu I fucked up on because I only mostly use my family's Ninjutsu," he said and Shikamaru looked from the floor to Chouji.

"Yea but because your family uses their Ninjutsu for their Taijutsu techniques, wouldn't you have done well in the Taijutsu?" he asked.

"No because I don't know any of my family's Taijutsu techniques. My dad was gunna teach me some when I get to Genin rank... IF I get to Genin rank," he told Shikamaru and Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Heh, you'll be fine. I got told by Iruka-sensei that I got a passing grade and Genjutsu, done alright at Ninjutsu but done really well at Taijutsu. Hina-hime's was the same, I think. Kinda need to do well at everything if I wanna be Hokage and a good clan head," he chuckled a little nervously at the end.

"Hm, this is too troublesome all these tests. I'd rather do something more entertaining, like look at the clouds," he told them and Chouji, Sasuke and Naruto all sweat-dropped.

"How the hell can looking at clouds be entertaining?" Naruto asked, a little freaked out a Shikamaru who finds cloud watching a lot more interesting and entertaining.

"I don't know. I just do, ok?" he said and Naruto laughed, making Shikamaru smile a little and he looked to the ceiling. "I done alright at Ninjutsu, used my Shadow Bind on Kakashi-sensei, Genjutsu I sucked at and the same with Taijutsu because I rely on the usage of the shadows and in the field there are hardly any, just that stupid little tree where Kakashi-sensei was," he told them and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I got..." he began where he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Here we go, Mr Uchiha, genius of our year," he taunted and narrowly missed a swing from Sasuke's right arm and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't forget, Naruto, I can kill you where you stand," he said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I got full marks on everything," he said modestly and blushed a little when he realised that the girls had stopped gossiping and were listening to their conversation.

Naruto turned around and he looked to Hinata and the other three girls and he rolled his eyes when he did and Hinata giggled. "Hime, it's rude to listen into other people's conversations," he teased a little and Hinata walked up to him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"How do I know you weren't listening to ours?" she asked and Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Because, if I was listening to yours, I wouldn't have been paying attention to what Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were saying," he said back and Hinata smiled, kissed him back and placed her hands on Naruto's hips.

"I know, I'm just teasing you," he told him and they both shared a mutual laugh and the others walked up to them, striking a large conversation between the friends. Naruto looked to all his friends and asked them to come outside, having something to tell them, plus it was cooler outside.

"Can you lot come outside for a bit? I have something I want to tell you," he said and they all nodded, Shikamaru nodding his shoulders, having some hunch of what it's about.

The eight of them walked outside into the cool evening air and the moon shone directly into the garden, illuminating the small pond of water and the moist rocks around it. They all sat around the rocks, Naruto and Hinata on the largest rock and everyone else leaning on them.

"So, what did you want to tell us, dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed and looked up.

"I got my Namikaze estate now," he said happily and there was a small, shared gasp from Ino, Kosame and Sakura and Naruto looked to them

"So-So that means that you have your own estate, all to yourself?" Ino asked and Naruto nodded happily but then looked to the ground.

"But there's a catch," he said and everyone went quiet.

"What catch?" Ino asked and Hinata spoke in his place.

"I can't move in with him yet, father says I am bound to this house until I am Genin," she said and held Naruto's hand.

"But haven't you spoken to your father about this?" Kosame asked and Naruto nodded.

"We have but he has only allowed that Hina-hime can stay around at least two weeks a month or every weekend. I'd rather have the two weeks a month, that way; we can stay together more and get used to the feeling of living together alone. If it was the weekends only, it'd be annoying for both of us because we won't stay with each other that often," he said and Shikamaru nodded.

"That's how I would've put it. It seems that Naruto has already thought this through. But with you two being hanyou now and of course, Hinata's urges," he said and they all chuckled. "What are you going to do about that?"

"Kyu-chan is going to teach me to control my heat and use the power that comes from that to help my techniques. When a vixen goes into heat, a lot of their power is diverted into their mating drive, if I can control that then I wouldn't have to use so much power when in heat so then I can divert the chakra used into techniques," she said and Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes. "And then my mating drive will slow down," she said and Naruto looked to her and sent a mental message.

'**And we both know what's gunna happen when you stay for a whole week,' **he told her seductively and she physically blushed which made Ino and Kosame look at her with confused faces.

"Hinata, why are you blushing?" Ino asked and Hinata looked up with a gasp, shocked that the others had found out.

"N-Nothing... Naru-kun... told me something..." she said, stammering for the first time in a while.

"Heh, I can guess what that was," Kosame said, sticking her tongue out. Ino looked to her and Kosame sighed. "Look, when you're best friends with Hinata for a long time, you pick up on the messages that get sent between these two," she said and Naruto was blushing an equal shade to Hinata. Sasuke then looked up from the ground.

"Yes... Midnight has mentioned to me the things that come from having a mate and when it comes to the mating. She said that if a hanyou's mate can control their heat then they can use the power from that for other things," he said and Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear.

"And we all know you can't stay away from me," he whispered and Hinata blushed heavily once more. Sasuke and Sakura noticed this and Sakura blushed herself, reminding her that she was the same with Sasuke, even though she wasn't Sasuke's mate, she still came back for more.

"So, what are you going to do about the heat then?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked to her.

"That's what I'm thinking of now. If Hina-hime can control her heat then we won't have to worry about breaking the laws of the alliance and anyway, we have two weeks a month to spend together, I think that's enough time to dispel any heat for a while," he said and everyone was thinking the same thoughts and shared an equal blush at the way Naruto would say that so openly. "I'm gunna move in tomorrow and I wanna know if you guys wanna help me move in," he said and they all nodded, agreeing with him. "Awesome, oh and also, when I can get married to Hina-hime and I become Hokage and we have children, I might develop some of the land around Konoha into a Shinobi section of the village. Would you all be interested in moving into the new section of the village?" he asked and they all looked to each other. "I know it's not for some time, but you'll all be clan heads by then so you can move your estate over to the new section. That way, we can have the Namikaze, the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and any other clans," he told them and they all nodded. "That way, all the most powerful clans will be working together in bringing prosperity to the village."

"Hm, sounds like a good idea. I'm already in for it anyway. Remember, dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, remembering that he was going to let the Uchiha into the alliance in due time when Madara and Itachi have been killed.

"I guess we can do that. Gotta talk to our current clan heads though," Kosame said and Sakura looked a little saddened.

"What about me? My mother hates Naruto and if he wants to put the Shinobi side together, what will that do to me?"

"You'll be living with me, so it won't matter, right?" Sasuke asked, taking his girlfriends hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I-I guess so," she said and smiled to Sasuke.

"Awesome, anyway, we should head inside. We have a party to have," Naruto said and dashed inside, the others laughing and going after him.

As soon as they got in, the door burst open and Asuma was standing at the door, a kunai drawn. "Hokage-sama!" he said breathlessly, "The Namikaze Estate... villagers... come quick!" he said and dashed out. Hiashi stood a little stunned and he and the Hokage dashed off. Naruto went to make a move after them but Iruka stood in the way.

"Sensei, back off, I need to get there!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, you need to stay there, they're after you!"

"I don't give a fuck! That's my home!" he said, flared his chakra and began to concentrate it, trying to control the anger inside of him. Kyu stood behind Naruto with her Genjutsu down and her hands on Naruto's shoulders. There was a bright red flash and everyone was thrown back a little and Naruto and Kyu had disappeared. Hinata stood up and blinked in confusion. Iruka was thrown back onto the floor with Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight whilst Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and herself were thrown into the wall near the garden. She stood up, focused her chakra and transformed into her fox form, dashing after Naruto and Kyu, knowing where they were, and ignoring the protests of Iruka. Sasuke stood up and done the same, chasing down after Hinata who was going to Naruto.

***Naruto and Kyu***

Naruto was leaping across the roof tops with Kyu in his hanyou form, his chakra flaring, burning the tiles on the roofs and he could see the Hokage, Hiashi and Asuma dashing through the streets. He increased the chakra output, landed in front of them and dashed away on all fours, his Demon Fox cloak building up.

"Hokage-sama, who or what was that?" Asuma asked and the Hokage sighed.

"It's Naruto-kun. He must have gotten past Iruka and the rest of the Hyuuga who were stopping him from going out," he said and there was a gust of wind and a small fox dashed past them.

"That's my daughter! Come on, we need to hurry, they can be in serious danger if what you said was true, Asuma!" Hiashi said and they nodded, increasing their speed as they dashed on through the night.

Ahead of them, Naruto skidded to a halt where there was a congregation of people. He stood up to full height and Kyu landed next to him, doing the same. He sent of the largest wave of KI he could muster and the crowd fell silent, even the Hokage, Hiashi, Asuma and Hinata had to stop when they felt it and they stayed in the shadows as they watched events unfold.

The crowd turned around and looked straight to Naruto and they all gulped. Naruto was stood there with his two tails thrashing around and his new chakra tail forcing to break through into a real tail. His eyes were a deep, blood red and whiskers were more defined, outlining the sides of his face and his teeth were sharpened. He let off a guttural growl from his mouth and started to walk forward to whoever was at the front of the crowd of people. "What the fuck do you think you are doing to my home!" he shouted and the crowd was still silent. "Tell me!" he shouted once more and the crowd parted to show a member of the civilian council, the one person Naruto hated more than anyone in the world. "You!" he shouted and dashed forward and grabbed the person around the neck and held them against the wall. "Why!"

"You might be his son, but we are correcting his biggest mistake! We only drew you out here so we can catch you!" she said and spat in Naruto's face who squeezed her neck a little more.

"You can't catch me! I don't don't care if you're my friend's mother, I will still kill you!" he snarled and threw the person onto the floor who stood up and waved her hands. Several cloaked figures landed on the floor and she sneered to Naruto.

"Lord Danzou has given me special permission for the use of his ROOT team," she said and clapped her hands together. The ground erupted and several coils of chakra leapt out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Naruto. One of the 'ROOT' team stood up, his hands together and Naruto guessed he was using the technique. He concentrated his chakra to try and break through the coils but it wasn't working. Then he remembered something Kyu told him.

"_Naruto-kun, if you ever get captured, I will hide back inside you and come out to protect you when the time is right. Whoever captures you will try to extract me, but with our chakra's fused, they will only succeed in withdrawing my physical self, my spirit will still reside within you."_

He relaxed himself and he went limp, giving the civilians the thought that he had fainted and they started to jeer as another ROOT member walked up to Naruto and slashed his top open and revealed the seal that was on his stomach. "Heh, Lord Danzou has given me special permission to use this Jutsu on you, you fucking demon!" he snarled and pulled open a scroll with a technique across it. Whoever was holding the scroll performed a few seals and thrust his hand into the scroll which was on the floor and he pulled out a special Kunai which had a tag on it. He thrust the Kunai into Naruto's abdomen and he was splashed with blood as he pushed it into Naruto.

***Hinata***

Hinata was resting against the wall, overlooking what was going on and she clutched her abdomen suddenly and retched, throwing up on the floor. She shuddered and looked up to see that someone in a cloak had thrust something into Naruto. She panicked and went to dash to the crowd but was pulled back by someone. She turned around to see Sasuke and Midnight, who she was about to strike and there was a tear down Sasuke's eye.

"Hinata, stay here, Midnight has told me what's going to happen. They will try to extract Kyu's chakra from Naruto but as it is fused with yours and Naruto's, they won't be able to. Just stay here, please."

***Naruto***

When the Kunai went in, Naruto let out an ear splitting yell of pain and his chakra began to fluctuate, burning several of the ROOT members to death. It avoided the villagers because it'll make things worse if Naruto killed the villagers. Sakura's mother stepped forward. "What's going on? This was meant to draw out the Kyuubi and put it under our control! Why isn't it working!" she said and the ROOT member suddenly caught fire and his body was incinerated and cut to pieces at the same time by the two natures of chakra flaring off of Naruto. Sakura's mother stepped back, covered in blood and the ground began to shake. Many of the civilians there made a run for it but were stopped by ANBU who were sent by the Hokage and they carried them off, one by one to a disclosed location.

After several seconds, the trembling stopped and the ground broke underneath the ROOT members' feet and a fox head rose up out of the ground, swallowing the ROOT member before disappearing. Sakura's mother took another step back and two tails of chakra erupted out of the ground, grabbing her by the feet and tying her to the spot. Naruto looked up and a defiant look on his face as the coils around him fell and he ripped the Kunai out and threw it to the floor.

"I-Impossible... Lord Danzou assured me that the technique will draw out the Kyuubi's chakra and kill you!" she protested and Naruto took a step forward, his wound healing as he done so. Chakra flared off of him and lit up the night sky with every step he took and he was more than pissed off. He was about to take a swing at Sakura's mother before a hand clasped his. He swung around ready to strike but locked eye-contact with the Hokage's steely vision.

"Heh, what are you going to do now, Demon?" Sakura's mother questioned and the Hokage slapped her around the face and she fell silent. "How dare you!"

"Are you forgetting who I am?" the Hokage questioned and Sakura's mother fell silent. "I am your Hokage and by the laws tied to the village and Naruto, I hereby sentence you and all those present at the time of the incident to prison and you will be put under a course of torture and interrogation as we extract more information from you. Panther, Leopard!" the Hokage called out and two of his best ANBU landed in a crouch behind him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" they asked in unison and the Hokage turned his head to them.

"Take Mrs. Haruno to the Torture and Interrogation, we need to extract some information. As for those who were present, they are to be placed under arrest until I deem them well enough to be released," he said and the two ANBU nodded and leapt away with Sakura's mother. The Hokage sighed, dropped Naruto's wrist and there was a flash of fire and Kyu appeared in front of him, grabbing his body as he slumped a little. Naruto looked up to Kyu's eyes and she kissed his forehead and there was a shout from behind them.

"NARU-KUN!" came Hinata's voice and Naruto looked up to see Hinata running with Sasuke and Midnight. When she reached them, she embraced Naruto lovingly and tightly, glad he was safe. "Are you ok?" she asked and Naruto nodded gently and Hinata lowered his trembling body to the floor.

"I'm so glad you rarely get captured, Naruto-kun," Kyu laughed gently and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Doing that takes a toll on you if you haven't done it for ages."

"But I thought you can perform all sorts of techniques flawlessly because you are essentially a mass of chakra," Hinata said and Kyu looked to her.

"Well, I'm fused with Naruto-kun so I have to take his section of the chakra into account too. We may have fused chakras and share them, but Naruto-kun will use his chakra first them mine when his starts to run out. I know I said that we have infinite chakra but that's only through training to use my chakra correctly and not force it out like I had to do then which almost wiped out Naruto-kun's chakra," she explained to him and Hinata nodded.

"Is he going to be ok?" Hinata asked, worried and Kyu nodded.

"He'll be fine. Let his wounds heal and let him get some rest," she told her and Hinata put her hand to her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hiashi dashed over when the coast was clear and he knelt beside Naruto and Hinata and sighed. "Naruto, what you done was completely idiotic!" he said in a stern voice and Naruto physically flinched. "But, as long as you are OK, I can't complain at you. However, things might get a little unsettled with the council now, especially with Danzou," he said and Hinata looked up.

"Danzou?" she asked and the Hokage took a draft from his pipe.

"This conversation is best kept behind locked doors. We shall go to my office immediately," he said and Kyu looked from Naruto's body to the Hokage.

"Yes, but what about Naruto-kun? We can't just leave him," she said and the Hokage nodded.

"Don't worry, we shall take him with us. Like you said, all he needs is rest. Kyu, can you take Naruto back to the Hyuuga estate and tell those present what is going on. Hinata, you and your father need to come with me," he said and they nodded, Kyu picking up Naruto and vanishing in a flurry of leaves. "Sasuke, you and Midnight come too, this is important to the both of you as well," he said and everyone walked off into the moonlight.

***Hyuuga estate***

Sakura, Ino, Kosame, Shikamaru and Chouji all sat by the wall, patching up any wounds that they had sustained. "Fuck me... that was damn powerful whatever that was," Ino said with a sigh. "Who knew Naruto could be like that..." she said breathlessly and Sakura laughed gently.

"You obviously haven't been paying attention during all the spars then," she said and Ino leant up a little. "You saw when Naruto lashed out at Sasuke-kun last year and how he fought during the tests we've had and also when he and Sasuke sparred with each other during the summer too," she said and Ino rested back against the wall and sighed.

"I guess so... any idea what's taking them so long?" she asked and Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"It's kind of obvious. There's trouble at the Namikaze estate, Naruto goes to defend his home and gets into a fight. Hinata goes to get him and Sasuke tries to go after her, knowing that Naruto is capable of looking after himself. Either three things will happen. One: Naruto will live and comes back. Two: He will love but be submitted to hospital or three: Naruto dies, seeing the end of the Namikaze forever and the loss of the bond between the Hyuuga and Namikaze, Kyu will die if she can't save Naruto and Hinata will lose her fox like chakra and become normal once more," he summarised and they all soaked in the new information.

"So, all we need to know is if they are all ok?" Chouji asked and Shikamaru nodded. A few seconds passed and there was a bustle outside the house. They all sat up and Iruka opened the door, a tired look on his face but he was smiling.

"Make room you lot. Got a sleeping Naruto coming your way," he said and opened the door fully, letting Kyu carry Naruto's sleeping body into the room where it was set gently on the floor.

"Is he ok?" Sakura asked and Kyu nodded.

"He's fine. Only sleeping. He's not unconscious which is a good thing," she laughed gently, lifting the mood a little. "Hinata-chan is with Hiashi-sama and the Hokage and they'll be back shortly."

"What the hell happened out there?" Chouji asked and Kyu sat down, getting comfortable. This was going to be a long talk.

**...**

**Gunna end it there. I know I haven't updated much but I have reasons. **

**Things are gunna start getting interesting now as you might have worked out. A new player has entered the game, Danzou.**

**What does he want with the Kyuubi chakra and with Naruto himself? How is this going to affect his Shinobi career? You'll have to wait and see in my next chapter ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter. I guess not a lot of people like Danzou much then? Haha ^_^**

**This is a re-upload. Thanks to KillerDonut for spotting a few mistakes, they've been changed and the chapter flows a little better now. I know there are still bound to be mistakes in here somewhere though.**

**Reviews:**

**AsoenixKristian: Haha, not everyone likes Danzou. Don't worry, he gets what's coming to him.**

**Zorua: Everyone hates her. I really do haha. She, like Danzou, shall get what she deserves.**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"He's fine. Only sleeping. He's not unconscious which is a good thing," she laughed gently, lifting the mood a little. "Hinata-chan is with Hiashi-sama and the Hokage and they'll be back shortly."

"What the hell happened out there?" Chouji asked and Kyu sat down, getting comfortable. This was going to be a long talk.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

***Hokage's Office***

The Hokage was sat as his desk, his hands laced together and Hinata was standing at the window, looking over the village. If Naruto became Hokage, she can get used to this view because she will most likely be with him when not on missions or with their children of they chose to have any. Hiashi on the other hand was sitting on the chair, his arms folded and he was looking out of the window in deep thought. Sasuke and Midnight leant against the wall, both silent as they waited for the Hokage to begin.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal the Hokage's assistant with a folder clasped in his hands and he set the folder on the desk before leaving in a hurry. The Hokage pulled the folder towards him in a sigh and pulled it open, showing a picture of Danzou and a profile about him. He turned it to Hiashi and slid it along the desk. "This should have everything that you need to know about Danzou," the Hokage said and Hiashi picked up the folder and began to read through it. Upon hearing the name of Danzou, Hinata turned around and read the folder with her father. They stay silent as they read his profile and they soon came to know that he wanted the title of Hokage along with Sarutobi and he had lost when it came to choosing the next Hokage due to the Forth reappointing Sarutobi before he died. **[A/N: I know it didn't happen but it's important I do this]. **Danzou had extreme hatred for Naruto, not only for what he contains but the fact that he is still alive after all the attempts to kill him. Hiashi finished reading it and he set it back on the desk and the Hokage took it back. "I trust that clears everything up?" he asked and Hiashi shrugged his shoulders.

"It clears a few things up, but why does he want to kill Naruto or capture the Kyuubi's chakra?" he asked and Sarutobi laced his fingers together, spun around on his chair and looked out of the window.

"Danzou wished... or perhaps still wishes to use Naruto as a weapon. He sees him as that, nothing else. He wanted to draw out the Kyuubi's chakra and try to control it, and therefore, kill Naruto who is a threat while he is still alive because he holds the Demon. If he succeeds in extracting it, Naruto will die and it'll be very dangerous..." he said and Hinata let a tear drop at the prospect of Naruto being used in such a way. "Luckily," he continued, "he doesn't know of the Kyuubi's chakra being fused with Naruto's, which is why he failed. He's been after my seat for as long as I can remember, ever since I got appointed Hokage," he finished. Hiashi looked from staring at the folder and looked at the Hokage sternly.

"But what of this 'ROOT' team?" he asked and Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders.

"That, I do not know. I will delve into this with the torture and interrogation team who are currently with Mrs. Haruno. If we interrogate her then we might be able to find out her motives and why she was collaborating with Danzou and find out what the fuck Danzou wants with Kyu's chakra," he said and Hinata cleared her throat. Hiashi looked to her daughter who blinked a few times nervously.

"Ano... Hokage-sama, what were all those chakra tails that burst out of the ground when Naru-kun was captured?" she asked and Sasuke stood up and walked over.

"I can explain that," he said and everyone turned around, putting Sasuke in the spotlight. "Midnight has told me of a special bond that exists between a Demon and their jailor: when in times of great peril, the demon, if they chose, can force its way out of the seal to protect their jailor. That's what you saw, you saw Kyu-sama coming out to help Naruto. I mistook them for Naruto's but saw that there were six tails there, not three." he said and Sarutobi sighed.

"I thought the seal was broken," the Hokage said, still not fully understanding what Naruto done to his seal as well as Sasuke's.

"No, the seal is still there, their chakras have only fused. If the seal was broken, Naruto-sama would die," Midnight said from the back of the room and Sasuke turned around to see her walking towards them. "So, Sasuke-kun is right. She forced her way out of the seal to help him which is why Naruto-sama fainted. He can normally call her out of the seal and into the living world for as long as he wants but her mind stays within Naruto's like how my mind is still in Sasuke-kun, I just have a physical body. Kyu-chan relinquished her physical body to protect Naruto-sama," she said and Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "This also most likely gave Naruto his third tail."

"So what you are saying is that those tails was Kyu? And that fox head?" he asked and Midnight nodded.

"It was all her," she said and Sarutobi leant back in his chair and pulled out his pipe.

"I will see what I can do about Danzou and Mrs. Haruno. Sasuke, Sakura can stay with you, I do not think it is wise for her to be staying with her mother given the current circumstances," he said and Sasuke nodded. He, Midnight, Hinata and Hiashi bowed and left the office with the Hokage walking out after them a few minutes later.

***Hyuuga estate***

Kyu, after telling everyone what transpired, carried Naruto off up into her room where she can keep an eye on him properly. She rested him gently onto the bed and stroked his head gently, making him mumble out a little. She smiled gently and placed a tender kiss on his forehead and curled up next to him, remembering how comfortable it was to curl up with him when they used to sleep together.

Hinata, Hiashi, Sasuke and Midnight returned back to the Hyuuga estate a few minutes later and on the whole journey back, she was completely silent. Sakura was the first to notice them and immediately sprang up to Sasuke and hugged him which he done back to her and placed a kiss on her forehead and walked off with her, wanting to have a quick chat. It turned out that Chouji, Kosame, Ino and Shikamaru had already gone upstairs but were in a different room because Kyu was looking after Naruto. Hinata sighed and walked outside into the moonlit garden and looked up to the clear sky. She sat on a rock and put her hand to her heart. 'Why wouldn't he let me help him... he knew I was there... why?" she thought and closed her eyes for a while and let her body relax.

A few minutes passed and Naruto woke up, his vision a little blurry and he felt a weight on his chest and he looked down to see Kyu curled up against him. He stroked her hair a little and she stirred. "Naruto-kun?" she asked and Naruto smiled sleepily to her. "How're you feeling?" she asked him and Naruto shuffled a little, getting more comfortable.

"A little sore, but I'm fine," he smiled and he sat up. "Been a while since us two have been like this," he chuckled and lay down on the bed. "Where's Hina-hime?" he asked and Kyu focused her chakra, pinpointing Hinata's.

"She's in the garden alone," she said and Naruto nodded. He got out of bed carefully, wincing a little as he stood up and Kyu stood up after him. Naruto turned around and sat Kyu down on the bed.

"Stay here, Kyu-chan. I want to speak to her alone," he said and Kyu looked into his red eyes and understood what he wanted to do. She nodded and watched him go out of the room and down to the garden.

He reached the garden and he saw Hinata with her back to him, her tail flowing gently in the breeze. "Hina?" he said quietly as he saw her and Hinata didn't turn around. "Hina-hime?" he asked once more and Hinata turned around with a tear stricken face.

"Why didn't you let me help you?" she half cried, half shouted at him and Naruto took a step back. This was one of the rare occasions where he has ever seen Hinata this upset at him and it rocked him to the core.

"Hime, I..."

"You what? You knew I was there, but you didn't let me help you!" she said and there was an ominous wind that blew between the two of them. Sasuke and Sakura, who were in the main area, heard Hinata's raised voice and they stood in the shadows listening to their conversation.

"I couldn't!" Naruto said back and he felt his anger starting to rise. "I couldn't let you help!"

"But why? You always help me, the amount of times you've helped me I can't even count off on my fingers!" her anger was rising and she could feel her chakra started to fluctuate.

"This was my own issue, I had to," Naruto said and walked towards Hinata who pushed him back with a burst of chakra and Naruto fell to the floor. "Hime, what's wrong?"

"You're being selfish," she said dryly and a tear fell down her face.

"How the fuck am I being selfish? I've done all I can to help you! I care more about you than I do anything in the world! If I was being selfish, I wouldn't have wanted you to be my mate, and I wouldn't have helped you with your training..." he said, tears falling down his face and Hinata scowled at him. "If someone's being selfish then it's you!" he said and his chakra fluctuated and he dropped his Genjutsu as a threat, three tails thrashing around and he just noticed he had his third one and it was the longest tail he's acquired so far.

"I could have helped you, Naruto!" she said, dropping the suffixes they used to have for each other. Naruto knew he was in trouble. "I wanted to help you, but you wouldn't let me!" she said.

"That's because I told Sasuke not to let you help me, HInata!" he said and Hinata gasped.

"You told him? Why?" she asked and Naruto noticed that the whole estate had fallen silent and he saw from the corner of his eyes Sasuke and Sakura at the door way that comes into the garden, shock etched across Sakura's face.

"Look, let's not jump to conclusions here," he started and Hinata turned around. "The reason I told him to not let me help you was to protect you!" he said and Hinata scoffed. This wasn't the Hinata that Naruto knew and loved. Something was definitely wrong here. "So if there was someone being selfish it's you. But if you want me to be selfish then I fucking will! You want me to be selfish? Fine. I'm glad I'm going to the Namikaze estate in the morning, can't wait. If it gets me out of your way then fine! You obviously don't want me here! I've obviously done something wrong when all I wanted to do was protect you!" he shouted and there was a burst of chakra and Naruto ripped off the neck chain from Hinata, gripped it tightly and threw it to the floor in front of her and he vanished in a blood red flame. The heart shone gently in the moonlight and there was a crack along it from where Naruto held it tightly.

It took Hinata a few seconds to register what happened and she broke down on the floor, tears welling down her face. Sakura saw this and she dashed out and ran up to Hinata. Hinata saw her coming and looked up, hugging Sakura as tight as she could and cried into her neck. Sasuke walked out and looked up to the sky and sighed.

"He'll be back later. I was the same with Sakura a few weeks ago when I obtained my second tail. I know you didn't want to fight but when a tail is growing, the demon side of you rises and takes control. That's why Naruto left too. He knew you needed some room. He could have done it a little less... loudly," he said and walked inside. Sakura picked up the half of the golden heart that Naruto had and gave it to Hinata before carrying it inside.

When they got inside, they saw Hiashi standing there with a worried look on his face. "Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked and Hinata stay silent. Sakura sighed and answered for her.

"She and Naruto just had an argument," she said and Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"This doesn't bode well..." is all he said before walking off to his study.

***Kyu***

Kyu noticed a burst of chakra and then as quick as it came, it went. She looked out of her window to the garden and saw a few wisps of flame where Naruto once stood and she sighed and done the same, knowing where Naruto would have gone to. She appeared once more on the Hokage monuments to see Naruto overlooking the village, his demon fox cloak scorching into the rock. She walked up to him and sat next to him, putting her arms around him and pulled him into a hug where he openly cried into her chest. A few minutes passed and Naruto broke the hug and looked up to Kyu's worried face. "Are you ok?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I-I don't know... I don't what came over me to make me lose my temper like that," he said and another tear fell from his face and Kyu held his hands gently.

"Naruto-kun, I love you, I'm your best friend, you can tell me what's wrong," she said and Naruto nodded.

"I don't know why... but I felt so angry, my heart aches and I just... I just want to leave everything behind and go somewhere nice and quiet," he said and Kyu nodded in her understanding.

"I know what you mean. The main reason you two felt so angry at each other was because you are reaching your third tail and Hinata her second. When a chakra tail is nearing completion, the jailor who is growing the tail becomes violent and unpredictable. I know deep down in Hinata's heart that she loves you more than she can show and this broke her heart as much as it did yours. You done the right thing asking her to stay back during the incident but due to the kind of chakra fluctuations you both went through, it made the situation worse. You were both wrong and being selfish, I won't lie about that," she said and kissed Naruto.

"D-Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" he asked and Kyu laughed.

"Of course she will. She talks to me sometimes, telling me how wonderful you are, what you mean to her and how she wants to be with you forever. I don't think one small argument is going to change anything. Basically, what the both of you need is a hard fuck," she said and Naruto chuckled gently. "Come on, stand up. We'll walk back to Hinata's and you can talk to her," she said and hoisted Naruto up, held his hand and they walked through the dead streets of Konoha.

***Meanwhile, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura***

Hinata sat on the bed with a huff and found the photo book that she got to Naruto. She pulled it off the desk and let it open in her hands and her heart broke when she saw the picture of her and Naruto together with Kyu and her tears fell down her face. Memories of her and Naruto smiling, laughing and loving each other rushed through her head and her throat went dry and she shut the book.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't know what to do. Hinata was taking this very badly and the book fell from her hands and landed on the floor with a thud and Hinata looked up to Sasuke and Sakura and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sakura stood up, walked over to Hinata and sat on the bed next to her, finding it a very comfortable bed.

"Hinata... are you ok?" she asked and she shook her head. "I know that Naruto didn't mean what he said, ok? Sasuke and I heard the whole thing and we want to help the both of you," she said and Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke knows firsthand what it feels like when you argue with the one you love, especially when he was close to his second tail. I don't know what it's like because someone doesn't want a mate yet," she said and Sasuke smirked.

"I have more important things to do," he said and Sakura rolled her eyes and him and looked back to Hinata. "He will be back. Sasuke-kun came crawling back to me," she said with a small giggle and Sasuke blushed.

"Do you have to bring that up here?" he asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, we both know that these two can't leave each other alone. Plus, she's my best friend and Naruto's yours, it won't hurt to have a little personal talk, will it?" she said rhetorically and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Hinata giggled weakly at Sakura's attempt to cheer her up and she breathed heavily and cleared her throat. "I-I miss him so much already... my heart aches and all I want is to hold him once more and make him mine again," she said and Sakura nodded in her understanding.

"Sasuke-kun done more than hold me when he came back," she said and Hinata giggled a little and wiped a new tear from her eyes. Little did she know that Naruto was already back and he was in the garden, listening to their conversation.

"I have to be with him... to live, to breathe. I'd give up everything to be with him again. If there was one thing I regret, it was shouting at him... Kyu-chan was right; it's not wise to argue when I'm growing a new tail. I miss him so much it hurts!" she said and Naruto who was in the garden let a tear drop down his face.

A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door and Hinata looked up. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and Kyu was standing there, looking directly to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Can you come here for a second?" she asked and Hinata stood up slowly and walked out of the room and Kyu shut the door behind her. She put her hands on Hinata's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked and Hinata shook her head a little. "Heh, just what Naruto-kun done. He misses you, Hinata-chan," she said and Hinata let a tear drop. "I explained to him what he done wrong and he's heartbroken to say the least," she said and Hinata cried a little. "Now, come downstairs with me, there's something I need to show you," she said and walked with Hinata downstairs and she had the half of the golden heart that she got for Naruto and she placed her hand to her heart where the small golden fox was that Naruto gave her that morning.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Kyu transformed into a fox and dashed out into the garden. Hinata watched her go and she turned the corner and saw Kyu jump onto a rock next to someone's shadowed body. She saw the figure pet Kyu gently and look back up to the stars. Hinata could tell from the scent that the figure was Naruto and she stepped forward a little more into the garden. "N-Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto turned around and looked directly into Hinata's red eyes and he let a few tears fall down his face.

"Hina...I-I'm..." was all he could say before Hinata latched her arms around him and cried into his chest. Naruto cried a little and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, their tails intertwining. "I'm so, so sorry, Hime," he said and stroked Hinata's hair. She broke the hug and looked into his eyes and they were looking into each other's eyes for several seconds, no words being said as one look can tell a thousand.

Hinata placed her hands gently on Naruto's chest and rested her head against it. "I-I'm sorry too..." she said between sobs and she coughed a little. "I-I didn't mean to shout... I-It's the tails," she said, knowing that Naruto will understand her. He nodded and he sat down on the rock, letting Hinata stand in front of him, between his legs. He cupped her face with one hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"Hime... you remember when we got together, I said I'd never leave you?" he asked and Hinata nodded, looking up into Naruto's eyes and knowing where this was going. "I want to keep that promise. Of all the promises that I made, that's the only one that I don't want to break," he said. "The only reason I said for you to stay away wasn't because I was being selfish... ok, maybe I was a little," he said and Hinata giggled a little and a tear fell from her face which Naruto kissed away. "I had done it because I was scared," he said and Hinata gasped; of all the things Naruto would say, she definitely think he would say that he was scared!

"S-scared?" Hinata said in a low voice but Naruto heard it anyway.

"Yes, scared of losing you. I was scared that if you got caught in this, it would hurt you and I'd never live with myself if you got hurt. Every time I fight to protect you, I have a deep down fear of failing and then losing your forever," he said sadly and his arms dropped to his side. "I love to fight with you at my side, that's evident in our combination attacks we've been working on. I don't want anyone by my side but you," he said. He practically opening his heart to her and pouring out everything that was on his mind during that time. Hinata moved forward a little and grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it against her heart and he could feel her heart beat though her skin and she looked up into his eyes and a tear dropped down. "You were the only person I was thinking about, your safety was the only thing on my mind," he said and looked up to her with a soft gaze and Hinata's expression softened.

"Naru-kun..." she said out and quickly pulled him into another embrace and she kissed him passionately on the lips and he moaned into the kiss, forgetting the Kyu was resting on a rock, watching the whole thing.

"Hime..." Naruto said as they broke their heated kiss. "Do you remember the day you wanted me to change you into this form?" he asked and Hinata nodded softly.

"What did you say to me?" he asked and Hinata looked into his soft eyes and stuttered out her answer.

"I-I w-wanted..."

"You wanted to be with me forever and love me for as long as we live and start our own family," he said and Hinata hiccupped a little and Naruto's soft smile melted her heart. She placed one hand on his thigh and the other held his hand and she moved in again and captured him in a kiss. She moved closer and Naruto wrapped his tails around her and held her protectively as much as he could and she could feel Naruto's hard member against her chest. She was moaning into the kiss and he brushed his free hand through her hair then down to her chest and placed it on her own hand that was on his thigh. They were kissing for a few minutes and finally stopped for some much needed breath. "Hime..." he said and Hinata looked up to Naruto's gaze and he lifted her up onto the rock with his chakra and she sat on his lap, her legs around his waist and dangling over to the water. "Can you forgive me?" he asked and Hinata subconsciously moved her hips along his and she moaned slightly. "I take that as a yes," he said.

"Only if you fuck your vixen and make her yours again," she demanded and Naruto chuckled.

"A little demanding, plus we have guests," he said and Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "But we both know I'd never turn down a time to tame my naughty Hyuuga vixen," he said seductively and remembered that morning, "I still have some energy from this morning and we can move Sakura and the teme into a spare room," he said and kissed her again.

"Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"More and more every day. I couldn't wish for anything more than being with you," he said and kissed her. "I love you so much," he told her and Hinata kissed him with all the love she could and the fell into the water with a splash, making Naruto laugh. "This is something new. I'm used to fucking you in a shower, but never thought you'd want to do it out here in the garden," he said and Hinata blushed. "We should try that one time," he said seductively and Hinata blushed that little bit more.

"I love you too," she said and lifted him up by his hands and took his hands, taking him back inside and upstairs.

Kyu sat on the rock and let a tear run from her eye. 'That was beautiful,' she thought to herself and smiled before leaping off the rock and chasing after Naruto and Hinata.

Upstairs, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, a blush across their faces as they accidently over heard that final bit to the conversation.

**...**

**Good moment to end it, hope you enjoyed it. Not bad for being written in a day ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I re-uploaded this one as I saw a few mistakes when I needed to check something, it's not a major update but it makes a little more sense.**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"I love you too," she said and lifted him up by his hands and took his hands, taking him back inside and upstairs.

Kyu sat on the rock and let a tear run from her eye. 'That was beautiful,' she thought to herself and smiled before leaping off the rock and chasing after Naruto and Hinata.

Upstairs, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, a blush across their faces as they accidently over heard that final bit to the conversation.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

Naruto and Hinata walked back inside the Hyuuga estate to find it still empty and Naruto sighed and looked around. Hinata noticed this and looked to Naruto. "What's wrong?" she asked and Naruto looked to her a little sadly.

"I-I just thought this birthday party will be as good as last years," he said and Hinata squeezed his hand gently and turned him around and looked into his eyes.

"And it will be. Father is most likely just getting everything ready again and giving us some room so we could calm down a little. To be honest, I wish that the tails could have come a little later," she said and Naruto nodded.

"You don't regret me marking you as my mate, do you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"O-Of course not!" she said, a little shocked at his question. "In fact, I loved it when you done that. It made me feel accepted by the one person I wanted to be accepted by, you," she said and smiled sweetly to Naruto. "Plus, it was my choice. I did make a promise, and I never go back on my word. I love the tails, I love the features, I love everything about being with you, I love your smile, your laugh, your smell, your touch," she told him, moving forward a little bit more with every word until she was inches from his face. "And most of all, I love the way you treat me. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world; the same can go for being in the bed. I will admit, I love it when you tell me what to do and how you treat me... thinking about it turns me on," she winked and embraced Naruto in a heated kiss and he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. Little did they know that Sasuke and Sakura were on their way back downstairs to see them.

Sasuke was the first to the bottom of the stairs and he saw Naruto and Hinata sharing their kiss, bathed in the moonlight through the doorway which illuminated their bodies. Sakura was the next down and she gasped quietly and Naruto's ears twitch, as did Hinata's. Just because they knew they were there, doesn't mean they'd stop.

It was then that Ino, Hanabi, Kosame, Chouji and Shikamaru came downstairs after Naruto and Hinata had their argument and they too saw them kissing in the main area and Hanabi couldn't help but blush along with everyone else as they watched the two kiss. A few moments passed and Sasuke thought enough was enough and cleared his throat. "Have you two sorted everything else out now then?" he asked and Hinata and Naruto broke apart, Hinata with her arms draped around Naruto's shoulders and they were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "I take that as a yes then," he said and they all walked back into the main room and sat down, Naruto and Hinata sitting in the same chair.

"Good to know you two are feeling better now," Sakura said and they nodded.

"Thanks, we just needed to be apart for a few minutes whilst we let our chakra's calm down," he said, "Sasuke would know," he said and everyone who didn't know looked to Sasuke who sighed.

"Basically, Naruto and Hinata are growing another tail," he said and Naruto focused his chakra to show his third tail was done and Hinata done the same, showing she was close to the second tail. "When it's almost done, they get violent. I was in a spar with Naruto when he grew his second tail," he admitted and pulled up his shirt to show burn marks across his stomach and chest. "There are some wounds that don't heal, ones caused by a direct current of chakra that isn't controlled," he told them and they all nodded whilst Shikamaru yawned. "After a tail is grown, it takes the user a few days to let the chakra settle down but they have increased chakra reserves now," he told them and Naruto nodded, an idea coming not only into his head but into Hinata's who was thinking the same thing: Sex...well, Hinata was thinking of using clones to make it up to Naruto.

"So where's everyone else?" Ino asked and Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I think father is in his study, Ayame-chan and Teuchi-san are in the kitchen and I think Iruka-sensei went off somewhere, I don't know," she said and Kosame looked to the main door.

"I saw Iruka-sensei head off in the direction of the Hokage's office, you didn't see him on your way back then, Hinata-chan?" she asked and Hinata shook her head.

"Man, this is so troublesome," Shikamaru said and fell back onto the floor and everyone laughed a little. "We still have the rest of the party to have," he said and Naruto sighed.

"After what happened earlier at my house and also between me and Hina-hime, do you think it will?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"I think it will, this is one of your most important days," she told him and Naruto nodded. "It's the day you became a Namikaze, the day you inherited your estate, plus, there's another gift to you from the Hokage," she said and Naruto's ears twitched.

"Another?" he asked and Hinata nodded again.

"One from the Hokage and my father," she said and Naruto smiled a little.

"Heh, that's good, any idea what it is?" he asked and Hinata giggled.

"Who says I'm going to tell you?" she asked and Naruto put his chin on her shoulder and whispered seductively into her ear.

"Because if you don't, I'm not gunna bother tonight," he said, sending a message between them and Hinata giggled again.

"That's not gunna work, Naru-kun. We both know you can't keep your hands off me," she said and everyone chuckled a little when they saw Naruto's shocked face that Hinata would say that in public, but then again, these were all his closest friends so it didn't really matter and they knew Hanabi wouldn't tell about what these two got up to.

The nine of them carried on talking and Kyu, with Midnight, walked over in their animal forms and curled up on the laps of their jailors, Kyu on Hinata's as it was as close to Naruto's as she could get and Midnight sat on Sasuke's whilst Sakura leant against Sasuke, petting Midnight gently. They were talking for a few minutes and Naruto heard a door shut in the distance and his ears twitched and he subconsciously went to draw a kunai from his pouch and his hand was stopped by Hinata. He looked into her eyes and he relaxed a little, shutting the kunai pouch. A few seconds passed and they heard footsteps echoing down the hall, the soft impact of bare skin on wood audible to Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Moments later, a figure stepped out into the light and Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he saw Hiashi with his arms folded gently, looking to everyone.

"Ah, have you two sorted everything out now?" he asked Naruto and Hinata who both nodded. "Good, It'd be sad to see the two of you apart because of the bond you share plus if you left my daughter, Naruto, the alliance will be nullified, and I don't want that, and neither would your father," he said and Naruto nodded slowly. "I've just spoken with the Hokage about the incident and we're going to let you stay here a little longer, it's too risky for you to be at the Namikaze estate until further notice," he told them and Hinata mentally cheered, loving the fact that Naruto will stay for a while longer and he wouldn't leave her side and Naruto smiled gently and nuzzled Hinata's neck. "Now, seeing as everyone is still awake and dressed properly, Naruto, would you like to continue the night?" he asked, looking to Naruto who nodded. "That's good news. The Hokage and I will be a long shortly, we are just sorting out a few documents. In the mean time, Iruka will be joining you, as will Asuma who would like to pay his respects to you as the new Namikaze heir and also get to know how your training has been going," he said and with a bow, he left.

Hinata turned around in his lap, threw her arms around him and pretty much assaulted him with kisses and a few moments later after Naruto stopped laughing at the ticklish feeling she was causing, the two broke apart and all those with them blushed heavily and Sasuke shuffled slightly as he felt a slight bulge where it reminded him of the second night Sakura stayed for the night.

Hinata moved her face from Naruto's, a string of saliva connecting their mouths and she squealed happily and nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Hehe, why are you so happy, Hina-hime?" Naruto asked and Hinata simply said:

"Because you get to stay here with me a little longer, Naru-sama," she teased with a wink and a hardly noticeable grind along Naruto which made him moan very quietly and he blushed.

Naruto was a little speechless as everyone looked at him and he chuckled nervously, "Hehe, gunna take a while to get used to the formality I get now," he admitted and everyone laughed and the kitchen door open and the smell of cooking ramen filled to main room and Naruto's stomach rumbled which Hinata felt and she giggled.

"Someone's hungry," she said and Naruto nodded.

"Haven't eaten since this morning," he told her, a hidden meaning between the words and judging by the blush on Hinata's face, Kosame could guess what he said and she herself blushed a little. Hinata stood up with Naruto and the two of them walked over to Ayame and Teuchi who were busy setting the table and they noticed Naruto's hungry eyes whilst Kyu and Midnight walked off somewhere together. Ayame giggled and turned to Naruto after setting a bowl of ramen onto the table. "Not now, Naruto-kun," she said and Naruto groaned in disappointment which earned a chuckle from Teuchi.

"She's right, Naruto, you're going to have to wait, Hiashi-sama wanted you to have your gifts first," he said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to starve a little longer," he joked and was joined quickly by Chouji who was eyeing the food hungrily. "Gunna have to wait Chouji," Naruto said and Chouji also groaned in disappointment just as Naruto had done. Ayame looked over to Hinata and quickly mouthed her to come into the kitchen with her. Hinata looked to Naruto and quickly told him she needed to speak with Ayame quickly.

***In the kitchen***

Hinata shut the door behind her and turned to Ayame as she was prepping some more ramen. "So, what did you want to see me about?" she asked and Ayame dried her hands on the towel and looked to Hinata with a sad face.

"You two ok now?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "Father and I heard the whole thing. I hate to hear my little brother so angry and upset," she said and Hinata placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder.

"We're ok now, I promise. We just needed some air, it was getting a little tense around here with the branch and also the villagers and on top of that... well, you know Naruto's little... well not exactly little, but you know his secret, don't you?" she asked and Ayame nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Oh, by the way, how did you find the recipe I gave you for the Ramen?" she asked, wanting to change the subject and Ayame smiled a little.

"Oh it's brilliant, Hinata-chan," she smiled and Hinata giggled a little.

"I knew you'd like it," she said and turned to Teuchi. "Teuchi-san?" she asked and Teuchi looked up. "Have you tried the ramen recipe I made?" she asked and Teuchi nodded his wrinkled face happily.

"It's wonderful, Hinata! It complements the flavour of the meats and everything is just mouth watering! Where did you learn this?" he said and Hinata laughed.

"You wouldn't believe it, but I found it by accident," she told them and waited for the gasps from the both of them which came after she said it and she couldn't help but smile a Naruto like smile.

"Heh, we can tell you've been with Naruto-kun, you've started to smile his innocent like smile now," Ayame told her and Hinata giggled a little and Teuchi couldn't help but wonder how such a wonderful recipe could taste so great so Hinata told them about the time she was making homemade ramen for Naruto and herself for lunch at the academy and how she accidently got a couple of things mixed up or wrong because she was being distracted by Naruto.

"Hinata, is it ok if we can give this recipe at test run tonight?" Teuchi asked and Hinata happily nodded.

"One on condition though," she said and Teuchi looked up from prepping vegetables. "It's that this recipe only stays in here, I made this... or rather, found it, and it's my personal recipe for Naru-kun," she admitted with a blush and Ayame smiled.

"That's fine honey, we can do that right, father?" she asked and Teuchi nodded and turned back to his prepping. "It'll be our little secret... hell, you can even make it a family recipe for when you and Naruto get older, you have great culinary skills," Ayame said and Hinata felt her pride rise.

"Thanks, my mother used to teach me and Hanabi-chan when we were little girls before she passed away," she remembered, her face saddening a little.

"And I'm sure your mother is proud of you, Hinata-chan. Proud of her daughter finding love and also going to become heiress to the clan and also going to marry the son of a Hokage," she told her and Hinata smiled and hugged Ayame in a sisterly way. Even though they hadn't known each other long, Ayame and Hinata had grown very close and Hinata occasionally visited Teuchi and Ayame at work when Naruto was training with Sasuke or Kyu. "Now, off you go, we have new Ramen to make for everyone!" she said proudly and Hinata walked out, waving bye to Ayame and Teuchi.

Naruto noticed her come out from his sitting position with Sasuke, Chouji and Kosame. Hinata noticed that Kosame, Ino and Sakura weren't there and she looked to Naruto. He looked to her and pointed to the garden and Hinata knew they must be talking about something private so she decided to leave it for now and she walked over to Naruto and sat between his legs and he hugged her from behind. "Now, as I was saying, what I plan to do after our winter break is kick my training up a notch. I think I'm ready to learn summoning from Kyu-chan but she won't let me," he said and Sasuke looked to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why, you ask? Well, apparently I don't have enough chakra control," he said and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Same with me and Midnight then. She told me that I wasn't ready to learn how to summon until I learn advanced chakra control which we won't be learning until our Genin teams," he said and Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"I thought we everything we learnt now was all we learn," he said and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Kami help us... Look, when we are in Genin teams we will be learning much, much more than we are now. These are the basics. Seriously, how do you think you'll be a Hokage with just a few Academy Jutsu's and a basic knowledge of our world?" he asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "Exactly. We will be learning about team work and how we can use leadership skills on the battlefront, also we will be learning more about our different chakra natures and improving chakra control whilst learning all sorts of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu," Shikamaru finalised and Sasuke nodded his head.

"He's right, dobe. I wouldn't have put it any better," he said and Naruto fell to the floor with a sigh and Hinata giggled at him and looked around quickly.

"So, where are the girls then, Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto looked up.

"How the hell should I know? They just said they need to speak about something and they left us. Must be something girly though." he said and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Kind of obvious though, we were busy talking about battle tactics and our ninja careers and the girls wandered off. Pretty sure they are in the garden, why don't you go and have a look? Hanabi went upstairs, we aren't sure why, maybe the nature of the other girls conversations?" Sasuke suggested and she nodded, getting up and walking out into the garden and let Naruto continue his conversation with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji.

***Hinata***

Hinata walked out into the garden and Kosame noticed her and called her over. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" she called out and Hinata walked over and Sakura and Ino looked up and smiled to Hinata.

"Hey, what are you three doing out here?" Hinata asked as she got closer and Sakura looked to her and then inside.

"Just girl talk," she said and this caught Hinata's interest.

"About the guys right?" she asked and they all nodded. "So, what have I missed then?" she asked and Kosame quickly bought her up to speed.

"Basically, we were just talking about why we love the people we do, I love Chouji because he's kind, gentle and most of all, he's big and cuddly and warm," she said with a blush and Hinata giggled then Sakura spoke up.

"I love Sasuke-kun because he's got a modest aura about him that gives him that feel of dominance about him. He's gentle when he wants to be and protects those he loves," she said with a blush and Hinata turned to Ino.

"What about you, Ino-chan?" she said and Ino looked up.

"I-I don't know... I like Kiba but he's so... he's so cocky sometimes it's unreal. He can't leave you and Naruto alone and it's really annoying me to be honest," she said and Hinata sighed gently.

"But, what do you like about him?" she asked and Ino blushed. "You gunna 'fess up?" she said and Ino nodded and took a deep breath.

"I don't wanna sound like a kinky bitch or anything... but I like Kiba's rough attitude," she blushed and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Kosame asked and Ino shook her head quickly.

"N-no, not yet... I've spent some time with him and he's got that kind of rough feeling to him. Aw I sound so strange, fantasizing about being treated roughly by Kiba," she said and Hinata laughed.

"I love Naru-kun because he's kind... gentle, caring, always makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world, he treats me..." Hinata started, getting lost in her memories of her and Naruto but then she shook her head to stop the train of thought. "Well, let me let you girls in on a little secret..." she said and blushed when she thought about it. "Now, three of us have already slept with the man we love and Ino, I'll let you in on something... I know I love Naru-kun for his kind and gentle demeanour and how he cares about me more than anything in the world, but my gods, in bed he's a whole different guy," she said with a blush and a small trickle of blood escaped her nose and Sakura blushed.

"I wonder if he's like Sasuke-kun then..." Sakura said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know... but Naru-kun...my gods... if you ever get with a guy as skilled as Naru-kun, you'd feel it in the morning," she said with a blush and she felt a little heat between her legs as she thought about it.

"That good is he?" Ino asked and Hinata nodded quickly.

"He's amazing," she said and Ino looked a little sad.

"I feel a little jealous now that you three have awesome boyfriends that are both good in and out of the bed," she said and the other girls giggled.

"The demon chakra helps a lot though, right, Hinata? We can go for hours, right?" Sakura asked with a giggle and Hinata blushed. Kosame and Ino smiled a little as the two girls that were dating Jinchuuriki knew what it's like. "Well, Sasuke-kun can, I can't..." she admitted and Hinata laughed.

"Hehe, yea, it helps," she said somewhat absent minded. "Ino, Kiba might have that kind of aura, but he might suck when it comes to romance in the bedroom. I didn't know Naru-kun knew how to do such things to a girl and damn was I surprised," she admitted and Kosame giggled.

"I think we should stop there, Hinata-chan. You're obviously enjoying this conversation, belittling Kiba and fantasizing about the many, many things you do with Naruto-kun," she said and Hinata blushed.

"Well... I can't help it..." she said and then let out a small squeal and went quiet.

"Hm, I don't see what you like in Kiba, to be honest," Kosame admitted and Hinata and Sakura nodded their agreement. "He's cocky, arrogant, a lot of the stuff I really don't like in a guy," she said and once more, the other's agreed. "Sorry, Ino," she said and Ino looked up and nodded, second thoughts about Kiba going through her head.

'Maybe she's right. I used to think Naruto was all of them, but look at him now, he's got friends, a new family... sort of, and he's dating Hinata and he's already head of a clan AND son of a Kage... maybe I was wrong about him,' she thought to herself and sighed. Hinata noticed this and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder and Ino looked up.

"You ok, Ino-chan?" she asked and Ino nodded her head.

"Yea... I'm just thinking," she said and Sakura looked to her.

"You having second thoughts about Kiba?" she asked and Ino nodded her head. "Don't worry, Ino, things will clear up soon," she said and Ino smiled weakly and the four of them walked back inside to the boys who had just finished their conversation. They looked to up to see everyone coming back with equal blushes on their faces.

Naruto moved back a bit, giving Hinata the room to sit between his legs as she always done. To them it was a sign of trust and also Kyu told Naruto of this, to let your mate rest between your legs is a sign of undying love and trust and if she sits there without having to be told to do so, she trusts you to look after her. Naruto rested his head on Hinata's shoulder and two tails wrapped around her whilst the other wrapped itself around her own tail. Hinata was very, very close to her second tail and it could appear any day now, the best way to get it to appear was during a spar and Naruto had just the idea for that.

Naruto leant in and whispered into Hinata's ear, "What were you talking about out there?" he asked and Hinata giggled.

"I'm not gunna say," she said and Naruto playfully rubbed Hinata's ass with his hand gently when no one was looking and Hinata blushed slightly.

"Then I'm gunna make you scream the answer out, my naught Hyuuga vixen," he said in a husky voice and a very minute moan came from Hinata and she closed her eyes quickly then remembered that they were in the presence of friends and Naruto gave her a quick kiss and let go, his hand sneaking back to her waist once more.

Once everyone had sat down properly and were comfortable, Hiashi and the Hokage walked over with Iruka and Asuma behind them in deep conversation and once they reached the teenagers, they went silent, wanting to keep their conversation secret between them, the Hokage and Hiashi.

Hiashi placed his hands together and smiled to Naruto and then to the others. "Are you all ready?" he asked and Naruto nodded happily whilst he was getting up off of the floor with Hinata, ready to get the evening under way.

First off were the gifts. From Iruka he got a small collection of different scrolls that he can use for multiple things such as seal writing, storage and just as spare scrolls in case a message needed to be sent back to Konoha if they were ever in trouble during a mission. Naruto smiled happily and placed them in the pouch he carried with him and felt another scroll.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked himself and pulled out another scroll which was black with an orange flame on it and a white bolt and then Naruto suddenly remembered. "Oh yea, I remember now, this was what Sasuke and Sakura-chan got for me," he smiled happily and quickly tried to pull open the scroll and much to his disappointment, it didn't yield and he tried and failed many times before Sasuke gave in, snatched half of the scroll and pumped his chakra into it. Naruto got the message and chuckled nervously and done the same, the scroll bursting into flames and in its place was another scroll, the black cover burning away. Naruto then noticed Kyu walking over in her evening wear and he once more let off the biggest blush he's ever shown her and his hand dropped from the scroll and Sasuke wondered what was wrong. He followed Naruto's gaze and his mouth fell open a little as he saw Midnight walking with Kyu in a white kimono with a black flower print and her hair was done up much like Ino's was and Sasuke stammered a little, Naruto doing the same to Kyu.

Kyu was wearing an orange kimono to match her red hair with blonde streaks and red eyes whilst it bore white flowers along it, much like Midnights. Her hair was done like Hinata's, just resting on her head gently, flowing in the breeze. They both hand their Genjutsu's down and they were both physically blushing as they came closer, everyone stopping what they were doing and Kyu walked up to Naruto and put her arms around his neck and kissed his full blown on the lips **[A/N like I said, this will NOT be a harem, don't get any ideas... plus this site won't allow it anymore].** "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun," she said and flicked him with a tail as she turned around to give something to Hinata, "and happy first year you two, my kit is growing up," she smiled and a tear dropped from her eye and Hinata giggled and hugged Kyu as tight as she could.

"Thanks so much, Kyu-chan! You've always been there for me and Naruto," she said happily and Kyu smiled even more and told Hinata to open the scroll. Hinata done as she was told and unfurled the scroll and on it was a formal note from Kyu. It read:

**Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and mate to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and future head to the Hyuuga clan, I, Kyuubi 'Kyu' Kitsune, current head of the fox clan, relinquish my seat of head of the fox clan so that you and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage and heir to the Namikaze, can lead the fox clan together and bring peace to the humans and the demons.**

**Love, Kyu**

**P.S. CONGRATS! **

Hinata finished reading and she had to read it several more times to make sure that she got it all right. There was a lump in her throat and a tear ran down her face. Naruto, being the caring type to his mate, rushed over to see what was wrong and Hinata passed the note to Naruto who read it a few times, his smile getting bigger every time and he jumped in joy and embraced Hinata and spun her around, the both of them laughing and smiling. Hinata pulled Naruto into a heated kiss and they quickly broke when the realised the many eyes of their friends and also of Hinata's father, Iruka, the Hokage and Asuma.

Sasuke wondered what was going on and he walked over and Naruto passed the note to him which he quickly read and passed to everyone else who all smiled.

"Hime, this is great news!" Naruto said happily and hugged his girlfriend once more and then pulled Kyu into the hug and the three foxes shared a loving embrace as one of Naruto's and Hinata's dreams had come true, to lead a clan together. Hiashi smiled and walked over and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and smiled to her.

"This is wonderful news, Hinata," he smiled and hugged his daughter in a fatherly embrace.

"T-Thank you father," she replied as tears of happiness fell down her face. Midnight then cleared her throat and tossed a scroll to Sasuke who whipped it open and read it quickly, his face emotionless until he reached the bottom and he smiled a happy smile, something that was rare for Sasuke. To him, this was an achievement. The note read:

**Sasuke Uchiha, last surviving heir to the Uchiha clan. For many years I have watched over you and looked after you, but now, I feel that you are ready to lead. I hereby relinquish my seat as head of the wolves and place you as the head of the wolf clan.** **I hope that you, along with your mate (should you chose to have one soon), make the wolves a once more powerful clan and bring honour back the bloodstained history of the wolves.**

**Love, Midnight.**

**P.S. Hurry up and pick a mate, Kit!**

Sasuke let a tear drop from his face and he embraced Midnight and Naruto quickly took the scroll and read it with Hinata, a smile erupting across his face. "Sasuke, this is awesome!" he said happily and patted Sasuke's back then turned to Kyu. "But why?"

"Well, I've been talking with Midnight-chan and we both seem to think that you are both ready to move onto the next step in being a Jinchuuriki who has been accepted by their jailor, giving you head status of our respective clans. As this won't go into effect until Hinata-chan is eighteen, you are now head of both the Namikaze and the Kitsune's and I will be teaching you summoning Jutsu's in the next few years and show you a few of the summons you can do," she smiled and Naruto smiled happily and kissed Kyu quickly, much to everyone's surprise and Kyu blushed.

"Thanks, Kyu-chan. This means so much to me," he said happily and Kyu couldn't help but smile.

"You're growing up Naruto-kun. I would say 'The Demon Foxes rise again', but you haven't breed with Hinata-chan yet," she said and a small trickle of blood fell out of Hinata's nose and she felt a little light headed at the thought of having Naruto's young and her father sighed and turned his head. Kyu quickly opened a mind link to Hinata, needing to tell her something important. Naruto looked to Hinata and saw a gentle tickle of blood coming down her face and Naruto had a hunch that there were some perverted thoughts going through her head.

'They could have at least saved that bit for later,' he thought to himself and the same though was going through the Hokage's mind.

"And you, Sasuke-kun, are now head of the wolf clan, masters of illusions and stealth," Midnight said and Sasuke smiled but then blushed at what Midnight said next. "Just hurry up and bag Sakura as your mate," she said and Sakura blushed and promptly fainted and Sasuke had a trickle of blood coming from his face and Kosame looked from Sakura's fainted body and laughed nervously.

"I think you over done it," she said and Midnight shrugged her shoulders.

"Meh, she'll be fine. It took Naruto-sama a few weeks to mark his mate," Midnight said and it was Naruto's and Hinata's turn to blush and Kyu interjected.

"Only because the two had known each other for so long and also Naruto-kun's harboured a secret crush against Hinata-chan helped spur his selection on," she said and Naruto chuckled and flicked Kyu with his tails to shut her up and she openly laughed. "Admit it, Naruto-kun, you had a crush on the Hyuuga Princess waaay before the Academy," she said and Naruto nodded with a blush.

"I've already told her," he said and Kyu smiled, her teasing of Naruto finally coming into effect and Hiashi stepped forward.

"Now, as wonderful as this is, can you please tone it down a little, poor Iruka needs a tissue," he said and Naruto laughed loudly at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, you closet perv!" he jeered and everyone laughed, not helping Iruka's situation anymore. He playfully threw a kunai at Naruto who caught it and stored it in his pouch. "Heh thanks, Iruka-sensei," Naruto smiled and everyone soon got back to watching Naruto open his gifts, the first was the half unwrapped scroll from Sasuke. "Right, on with this," he said and quickly opened the now unlocked scroll and pulled it open, Sasuke taking the unrolled bit in his hands and pulling it all the way open and they looked at it and Kyu walked over to them with Midnight.

"Wow, how in the name of Kami's holy underwear did you find this?" Kyu wondered aloud and Midnight laughed gently.

"Not like you to be like that, Kyu-chan," she said and began her explanation. "For some odd reason, I found it when I was locked in Sasuke-kun's head. It must have been with me somehow when I got sealed and it's been with me ever since. Considering our small chat upstairs, you'd understand this scroll," she told Kyu who smiled and Hinata looked up.

"Ano... Kyu-chan, Midnight-chan... What is this scroll?" she asked and Sasuke looked up.

"Remember what Sakura and I were telling you a little while ago about two Jinchuuriki sharing chakra?" he asked and Hinata nodded her head. "Well this scroll is that exact scroll," he finished and Naruto smiled a little as he read through the scroll quickly, taking in all the information. Kyu looked to Naruto then to Midnight who nodded.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I know you are keen to know this new jutsu but three things prevent you from doing this: One, You've only acquired your new tail and your chakra is very low, any attempts to do this will kill you. Two: It's an S Rank jutsu and takes years to master and thirdly: Just because you are both Jinchuuriki who are compatible in learning this technique, it is also forbidden to practice until you have mastered the arts of summoning so you can reverse summon to the demon realm where you can master this in peace without anyone noticing your chakra fluctuations," she told Naruto, also telling Sasuke the details too as this scroll can be used by the both of them.

"Hmm... ok, but why give me this now?" Naruto asked and Kyu looked to Midnight who sighed a little.

"Kami's balls you are slow, Naruto-sama. We think you are ready to start learning the proper demon arts, which is why we gave this to you, the reason we won't let you learn it now is because of all the reasons Kyu explained it to you... think of it as a reward you'll be able to get when you practice hard enough," she said and Naruto gave her a confused look whilst Sasuke nodded.

"What she means dope is that this scroll is basically something that we work on as a team and when we can summon, we can properly practice it," he said and Midnight nodded.

"But... I thought this scroll was destroyed years ago..." Kyu said and Midnight giggled to her best friend.

"We both have secret's Kyu-chan," she winked and Kyu blushed, remembering that she had a secret she was keeping from Naruto.

"Why is Kyu-chan going red? Is she ill or something?" Naruto asked, everyone laughing and Kyu straightened herself out and asked Naruto and Hinata to come outside quickly. When they got outside, Kyu sat them on a rock and she looked to the both of them and smiled gently before she gave her explanation of something she's been keeping from the both of them. "So, what have you been hiding, Kyu-chan?" Naruto pried and Kyu glanced quickly to Hinata who nodded and Kyu sighed to calm herself down. Kyu had already told Hinata but the reason she hadn't told Naruto was because of the reaction he might give because of his current chakra state.

"Right, what I'm going to tell you is a secret between the three of us, ok?" she asked and Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Basically, Naruto-kun... to be able to become the true head of the fox clan... the head, which in the case is you... will have to breed with his or her mate," she said and her hunch was right, there was a gush of blood coming from Naruto's nose at the thought of having kids with Hinata and he fell backwards into the pond of water and Hinata was holding the bridge of her nose to make sure no more blood had came out. Naruto came out of the water, coughing and he was looking to Kyu with a shocked look on his face.

"B-breed? A-as in..." he stammered out and Kyu giggled.

"Exactly. You and Hinata-chan need to have a child to make this a proper union of the fox clan. It's always the law in the demon world. When a new head is appointed, they are to mate and breed with their mate to start a new bloodline," she told him and Naruto looked to Hinata.

"D-Does Hina-hime know?" he asked with a gulp and Hinata nodded, blushing at the many, many thoughts going through her head. "T-This won't get in the way of our Shinobi careers will it?" he asked and Kyu shook her head.

"Not at all. The pregnancy with demons is about half of what you flesh bags have and the kit's grow so fast that they'd be adult size within a year or two. They will of course be hanyou like the two of you and when they reach age 18 in human years, become blessed with eternal life and never age like the two of you, so basically, the two of you will look eighteen for the rest of your lives," she said and Hinata beamed at the prospect of soon starting a family with Naruto and Naruto was blushing heavily. "I already have an idea of when you two can do this," she said and they both looked up to her and she smiled. "When I teach you summoning, I will teach you advanced summoning to have to moved from the plane to the next where you will be taught demon techniques, there you two can mate to your heart's content and maybe one day, breed before we come back."

"Come back? How long will we be gone for?" Naruto asked.

"Not long, about two or three years... Anyway, you'll have Hinata-chan and also Sasuke to keep you company if he decides to come training with us," she smiled and Hinata helped Naruto out of the water and embraced him, giving him a quick kiss as she done so, showing that she was fine with all of this.

"Don't worry about getting me pregnant if we're training... anyway, that's my dream, to start a family with you and we will be officially adults after all," she smiled and Naruto blushed, stroked Hinata's face which had started to grow faint whisker marks and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Hinata moaned into the kiss and her hand moved its way down his stomach, ready to ravish the young Jinchuuriki there and then and he chuckled and pulled Hinata closer to him. Kyu let them enjoy their moment, glad that her Kit was growing into a fine young Shinobi and he was to start a family and restore honour to his clan. After a few moments, the two broke their heated kiss and Kyu noticed Hinata quickly give Naruto a few gentle kisses on his chin and move down to his neck. Kyu sighed and cleared her throat.

"As much as you want to ravish him here and fuck him till he's out cold, Hinata-chan, can it please wait?" Kyu asked and the two quickly broke apart blushing an equal shade of red at how direct Kyu was being and also that they had been caught. Heck, if Kyu wasn't there, they might have continued and that, in the words of Shikamaru would be 'troublesome' if someone like Hanabi had caught them in the act or even worse, Hiashi! "Come on, let's go inside. We have the rest of your gifts to go through now," she smiled and Hinata took Naruto's hand and the two of them walked back inside. Naruto only had a few gifts to go, one from Chouji and Kosame and then one from Shikamaru whilst the final one was a present from both the Hokage and Hiashi.

Once they got back inside, Hinata noticed that everyone was still waiting for them and Sasuke, Midnight and Sakura were reading through the scroll that they got Naruto for his birthday. Sasuke's ears twitched as he heard them and he looked up to see a smiling Naruto and Hinata who, for some reason, seemed a lot closer than they were before. "Something good obviously happened," he said and Sakura looked up, wondering who he was talking to. She noticed Hinata smiling brightly and had a guess of what was going on.

"Yea, I think you are right... what do you think Kyu told them?" she asked and Sasuke glanced to Midnight.

"Probably the same thing she told me," he simply said and Sakura was about to enquire as to what it is and Midnight strolled over.

"I told you to keep that secret, Sasuke-kun. The same of course goes to Naruto and Hinata," she said and Sasuke nodded and Sakura just pushed the question out of her head and let Naruto and Hinata walk over. Kyu went over to Midnight and started to speak to her. "So, did you tell them?" she asked and Kyu nodded and smiled.

"Yep, just have," she replied and Midnight smiled gently.

"So, how did they take it?" she asked, waiting to hear the juicy gossip.

"Well, I'd already told Hinata-chan when Naruto was opening his present from Sasuke and I then told Naruto-kun and his reaction was just what I thought it was going to be," she said and Midnight rose her eyebrows a little and giggled.

"What? Gush of blood and him falling backwards?" she asked and Kyu nodded and Midnight couldn't help but laugh and Naruto looked up.

"If you are talking about my reaction, Kyu-chan, you could have at least been more subtle about telling Midnight-chan," he said sternly and Kyu went quiet. It wasn't like Naruto to do that so she blamed it on the stress of the past few days. It was then that Kyu opened a mind link to Hinata.

'**Hinata-chan, make sure you fuck him good, he's a little tense still,' **she told them and from across the room, a blush grew along Hinata's face and she nodded.

'**O-ok, Kyu-chan. I can do that,' **she replied, stammering a little on how direct Kyu was being with her.

'**Heh, you've made a wonderful mate for him, I've only seen Naruto-kun tired several times but this morning, you almost knocked him out cold,' **she laughed and Hinata giggled and shut the mind link. Kyu turned to Midnight and the two of them walked back over to Naruto who was getting his gift from Kosame, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Hm, a joint gift? Awesome!" he said as he took a large box and set it gently on the ground. Pulling out a kunai, he slid it across the top and tore the wrapping off and pulled open the box in one motion and his face lit up as he saw a plethora of ninja tools. There were kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, wire... you name it, and it was probably there. "Aw sweet! This is great! How did you get all of this?" he asked as he picked up a few kunai and inspected them, seeing a fox emblem on them and he smiled once more. Kosame walked over and leant over the box and smiled to Naruto.

"My mother is the tool shops owners' sister, so we get a lot of tools at discount. Hell, when he heard about who it was for, he practically gave us a whole box of assorted tools which would normally got about 10,000 to have. We also asked to get a fox print on it which he done for free as well. The man adores you, Naruto-kun," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday," she smiled and took her place next to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Really? This is great! I'll have enough tools to last a few months before I need to get them sharpened or get replacements," he smiled and filled his kunai pouch to the brim and also his tool bag which he also carried along with him. "Heh, the only thing missing is the Konoha headband and I'm all set," he smiled and the Hokage chuckled and walked forward.

"Now, I think it's time you got your gift from Hiashi and I. We found this a long time ago and we think you deserve it for all the things you've done whilst you've been here, plus you are the Namikaze head now," he smiled and Hiashi walked in with a small booklet and a little white rectangular box. Naruto took them and set the small booklet on the floor and opened the small box and he smiled and laughed happily as he pulled out a set of keys. "These aren't just any keys, Naruto. They are the only way to get into the Namikaze estate... that and the blood seal," he said and Naruto looked up.

"Blood seal?" he asked and the Hokage nodded.

"Yes, blood seal. Your house has an added layer of protection around it called a blood seal and only those of Namikaze blood or those registered to the house can access it. All you need to do is bite your thumb, making it bleed then draw a certain symbol which in this case is the Namikaze symbol and then pump your chakra into it. You should then be able to gain entry. Those who aren't of the Namikaze name have their chakra sucked out till they are in near death state and ANBU come to collect them and send them on their way," he said with a sinister smile and Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Heh, I'll make sure only I and Hina-hime can get in then," he said and then Sarutobi smiled and Naruto put the key, which was on a chain, around his neck and he felt it vibrate slightly against his chest and stop. 'Ok... that was pretty weird,' he thought but pushed it to the back of his head and then took the small green notebook with a gold outline and the Namikaze seal on it. He opened it and looked at it. Hiashi was the next one to speak.

"That there Naruto is the Namikaze House Deed, it's proof of being rightful owner of the house and you can add as many names to it as you want to have them as rightful tenants so they can get past the blood seal," he said and Naruto smiled, quickly bit his thumb and went to write it down but then stopped to see his fathers and mothers names and another faded one underneath it.

"Hey, Old Man, whose is this other name?" Naruto asked and the Hokage took the deed and quickly scanned it.

"Hm... I guess your father has saved you the time of writing your name in there and done it himself. He must have done it before his death," he said quietly and Naruto was oddly quiet as he thought of his father, how proud he would have been if he was there with him now, his mother too. He let a tear drop down his face and he smiled gently and wiped the tear away.

"Hey, Old Man... can I have the scroll back... I want to write my name back in there," he said and the Hokage smiled and passed it to Naruto who wrote his name in his blood, sealing the contract between him and his house.

"When you die, ownership will go to whoever writes their name below yours," he said and Naruto nodded and then the Hokage carried on. "However, if you do not write another name before you die, the house will belong to no one and therefore no one will be able to access it unless they posses your blood by bringing your dead body to the gates and using it," he said and Naruto shuddered at the thought then looked to Hiashi then the Hokage.

"There's one more name I want to write in it," he said and Hiashi looked to him, wondering whose name he was going to write and without having to be told, Hinata walked over, sat down next to Naruto and quickly wrote her name in there, having her name as Hinata Hyuuga. "Heh, thanks, Hime," Naruto smiled and quickly kiss Hinata and Hiashi looked to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, is that allowed? Naruto is a Namikaze and my daughter a Hyuuga," he said and Hiashi chuckled.

"Minato wasn't a professional of Fuinjutsu for nothing," he said and Hiashi tilted his head to the side, curios. "Like I said, he wanted your daughter to be with Naruto and guessing that the two would bond, he wrote an extra formula into the seal."

"B-But my daughter isn't pregnant... are you?" he asked, looking to Hinata who shook her head quickly and Hiashi let out a breath of relief. "But it means bonding, wouldn't that mean to have a child between the two?" he asked and Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hiashi-sama, pardon me for the interruption but I think that it means that Minato-sama knew that Naruto would meet Hinata at some point and that because he contains the Kyuubi's chakra, Kyu would ask Naruto to be the head of the fox clan and mark Hinata, this made a chakra fusion so now the two of them have the same chakra... so effectively, they have bonded but not in a way you'd expect," he finished and Hiashi sighed at all the information.

"Hm, Minato-sama was an extremely clever man," he said and closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them. "But that isn't it, there's one more gift to have which is from the Hokage himself," Hiashi said and Naruto looked up to the Hokage who was smiling to him.

"Naruto... you know at the council offices that I said you inherited your fathers wealth?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yea..." he said, wanting the Hokage to carry on, which he did.

"Well, that amount sits comfortable at 35... Million ryo," he said and waited for Naruto's reaction. Naruto was speechless for a few moments as everything started to fall into place. His face then lit up and he jumped up happily and hugged Hinata tightly and kissed her quickly before jumping around yelling that he was rich! The Hokage, Hiashi, Iruka and Asuma couldn't help but smile as Naruto was the happiest they had seen him in a long time. To them, this had been a great evening, Naruto got his estate, he was head of his clan, he just inherited his father's wealth and he was now on the road to a perfect Shinobi and Hokage.

The rest of the evening went on without hitch and there were plenty of smiles and laughter as Naruto and his friends were messing around and Sasuke also challenged Naruto to a one-on-one spar which Naruto came out on top with pure luck and eventually, the evening came to a close. The ramen Hinata made was a success and everything was peaceful in the main Hyuuga house.

***Later that evening, Hinata's bedroom***

Shikamaru, Kosame, Chouji and Ino were in Kyu's room whilst Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight, Kyu, Hinata and Naruto were all in Hinata's room. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the bed together, Naruto behind Hinata, his legs around hers and his head on his shoulder and two tails around her whilst the other was flicking in the air every now and then. Kyu was curled up in her fox form on Hinata's lap, getting petted gently by Hinata.

Sasuke was lying on a make-shift bed, yawning and Sakura was looking through the book that Hinata got for Naruto which was filled with pictures of their time together and Sakura smiled at a few of the pictures of all of them together on a cold winter day. A gentle rain was falling against the window and Sasuke yawned again.

"Hey, teme, how can you be tired? I've used a fuck load of chakra this morning, and during the day, and once more this evening," he said, leaving out the excuses of why he used so much chakra that morning and then that evening when he was alone with Hinata.

"I dunno... I just am," he said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and shuffled a bit on the bed, getting a little more comfortable and let a yawn escape his mouth. "See, I'm not the only one that's tired," Sasuke said and Naruto glared to him. "What is the time anyway?" he asked and Hinata looked to the clock on the desk and then back to Sasuke.

"Just coming up for ten... why?" she asked and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm going to bed," he said and turned over, his back to everyone. Sakura sighed, shut the book and rested it on the desk.

"Sorry, he's like this sometimes," she said apologetically and Naruto shrugged it off and said it's fine. "I'll see you two in the morning... want me to turn the light off?" she asked and Hinata nodded and Sakura got up, turned the light off and let the moonlight flood the room. She cuddled up to Sasuke and rested her head against him and quickly dozed off to sleep. Naruto let go of Hinata, took his shirt, pants and everything apart from his boxers off and climbed into the bed. Hinata took her top off and eventually only left her panties on as she did not wear a bra with the kimono. Naruto saw this and blushed as she pulled on a white shirt and opened a connection between the two of them.

'**You weren't wearing a bra the whole time?'** he asked and Hinata giggled and snuggled closer to him, feeling his member against her panties and she pulled him into a hug and rested underneath him, his head resting against her neck, just above her breasts and he shuffled a little, making Hinata give off a slight moan.

'**You didn't notice?'**

'**Nope,' **he replied and smiled and placed a kiss on Hinata's neck and made his way up Hinata's neck to her face and he pulled her into a kiss and he felt her hand travel once more down his stomach and rub against his member which was steadily getting harder under her touch. **'As much as I want to fuck you as hard as I can right here and right now, we can't we have the teme and Sakura-chan in here,' **he said and Hinata visibly sighed and then giggled as she felt Naruto move his hips against her. **'Sorry... can't help myself,' **he said and kissed her a bit more. **'Maybe tomorrow, ok?' **he asked and Hinata nodded. **'Thanks for forgiving me earlier,' **he said to her and Hinata smiled sweetly and nuzzled his neck gently and nibbled his ear.

'**It's fine, I meant everything I said in that apology to you and I know you meant everything you said... anyway, in a few years, we can officially make you head of the fox clan,' **she teased and Naruto chuckled and then spoke out loud quietly.

"I know. I love you, Miss Hinata Hyuuga," he teased and Hinata blushed and done the same back to him.

"And I love you, Mr Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga Namikaze," she teased back and the two got comfortable, looking into each other's eyes. Naruto kissed Hinata with all the love he can and there was a small thread of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Good night, my Hime," he said and pulled the covers over them, Kyu jumping back onto the bed after they adjusted the covers and curled between Naruto and Hinata in her fox form and they both laughed gently and curled up too, the three foxes sleeping together peacefully, not a thing can wake them.

***Naruto's head***

Naruto was sitting on top of a large tree overlooking the village underneath him and if he looked hard enough, he saw the Hokage monuments with his face etched into the stone face next to his fathers. He bit his thumb and slammed his hands into the ground **"Kuchiose no Jutsu!" **he shouted and there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, he was sitting on top of a jet black fox with a white tipped tail, his favourite summon. He leapt off the head of the summon and landed in front of it. He then put his hands on his abdomen and focused his chakra. There was a flash of fire and Kyu appeared in her fox form, fully sized and it dwarfed Naruto's summon and he turned around and looked to Kyu with a tear stricken face.

Kyu lowered her size and transformed onto her hanyou form and looked to Naruto. "Are you sure you want to go through this?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"I-I've lost everything, Kyu-chan... my home... my friends... even my mate and unborn child! Of course I fucking want to do this!" he shouted and there was a flash of lightening and then a gush of sand and two more Jinchuuriki appeared next to him. One he recognised, the other he didn't.

"All preparations are complete, Naruto-sama," Sasuke told him and summoned his favourite summon and the other Jinchuuriki done the same. "All we need is to perform the seals and the gateway to the other realm shall open," he said and Naruto nodded and performed the relative seals with Kyu, Sasuke, Midnight and the other Jinchuuriki and his Bijuu.

"We'll teach this world what it's like to lose all that you love. We've had to go through that twice already! I'm not losing anything else. I've lost my parents... my mate, my son, my best friends and now they can feel the same pain we felt," he said emotionlessly and the six of them hit the ground and there was an eruption of fire and the ground split. Out of the ground came many different demon animals, ones of all the Bijuu and they all turned around to face Naruto.

"**You called us... Naruto-sama?" **one of the foxes asked and Naruto said he nodded.

"My fellow demons, for many years we have been a broken nation... shunned... oppressed and conquered by those we sought to escape! Eighteen years ago, I asked for time... and that time was granted by you. The strength in my arm... the holders of my dreams," Naruto said and the Jinchuuriki who Naruto did not yet recognise spoke after him.

"Our forefather's embarked on the greatest exodus in all of demon kind... an exodus for freedom...this world became our freedom!"

"They sweep over our lands like the sands of winter. Never again will we bow before them. Never again will we endure their oppression!" Naruto spoke again.

"During this time you have given us, we have rebuilt our nation, we have rebuilt our strength, and we have rebuilt our pride! Those driven to divide us... shall hear our voice!" Sasuke yelled.

"On this day we stand united once more... on this day... WE SHALL ACT AS ONE! WE SHALL BE IGNORED NO MORE!" he shouted and there were cheers and howls erupting from the crowd of demons and each of the Jinchuuriki leapt onto the heads of their summons. "NOW... IS... OUR...TIME!" Naruto shouted once more and they all leapt down into the city of Konoha, Naruto the first one to land and he immediately began the destruction of the village he once loved.

They betrayed him, killed his mate, Hinata Hyuuga on accounts of treason for breeding with the demon and the 'Hokage' at the time, Danzou, gave the council their wish and killed all of those associated with the demon. Naruto growled and charged forward to the the Hokage office, cutting down all of those in his path. Kakashi jumped in front of him, trying to stop him.

"Naruto, stop! You don't have to do this. You..." he started but was quickly silenced as Naruto slit his throat with a kunai and he kicked Kakashi's limp body onto the floor, a sneer across his face. To his right he could see Sasuke working his way through the ANBU and Jounin who were trying to stop them, his Sharingan blazing and all time seemed to slow down as Sasuke cut his way through, tearing the legs off of several Jounin and removing their heads in one fell slash of his blade.

Naruto looked to his left to see the mysterious Jinchuuriki flying through the air, sand coming from a gourd on his back, choking those who got in their way, crushing them under a blanket of sand. To Naruto, this was his new life... he was an avenger. He had nothing else to live for. Those he went to protect were those who always stuck with him, those two being Sasuke and the mysterious Jinchuuriki.

He looked up to the Hokage monuments with blood dripping from his kunai right up to the face of his father. He let a tear drop and muttered an apology before leaping up and crashing through the window of the office, right onto the body of an ANBU which he quickly dispatched by embedding a kunai to the back of his throat.

In the chair was the one man he hated from the deepest, darkest depths of his heart and also his advisor, mother of Sakura Haruno who watched her daughter get killed for being tainted by Sasuke, another Jinchuuriki. There a was another crash and Sasuke kicked the door down and took down the two ANBU that were trying to protect Danzou. "Danzou..." Naruto said in a deep, hate filled tone. "Your rule ends here!" he said and leapt forward and lunged a kunai at him and felt the satisfying gush of blood on his hands and then he heard Danzou laugh and Naruto looked up and his face paled and he dropped the kunai.

"Do you like my forbidden art? Reanimation is very handy these days," he said and snickered as Naruto took a step back and he fell off the table onto the floor, only to be caught by Sasuke's tail.

"H-H..."

***Real world***

"HINATA!" he cried out and woke everyone in the room. Hinata leapt up to Naruto's pain stricken voice and saw him shaking like a leaf, cold sweat pouring down his body and onto the bed. Sasuke was the next to wake up and he drew a kunai and looked around to see where the threat was coming from, Sakura doing the same.

Hinata looked to Naruto a little longer and he was shaking so badly that she could physically see it. She placed a hand on Naruto's arm and he pulled it away with a fearful cry and he looked down to his hands and watched as tears fell down onto it. Kyu transformed into her human form and quickly went up to Naruto who looked up at her and broke down. She took him in her arms and cradled him and Hinata put her hand on her heart and began to cry softly.

"W-what happened?" she asked and Kyu let a tear drop from her face as she tried to calm Naruto down.

"Its fine, Naruto-kun, Danzou isn't Hokage, Hinata-chan isn't dead and you aren't destroying the village," she said, rocking Naruto side to side as he cried into her neck openly, his breath hitching occasionally. Sasuke put his kunai away and walked up to Hinata.

"Hinata... I think Naruto needs some room," he said and Hinata nodded, taking Sakura' s hand when she walked over and the three of them left the room with Midnight walking out after them, glancing quickly to Naruto and Kyu.

Outside, Hinata rested against the wall and fell to the floor and Sakura knelt beside her and hugged her as she cried and Sasuke heard the other door open and Kosame stepped out quietly and shut the door. "What happened?" she asked with a yawn. "I heard the door open and someone crying," she said and then noticed Hinata's crying figure and immediately her gaze softened. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" she asked and Hinata wouldn't answer. Kosame looked up to Sasuke. "Did they have another argument?" she asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto had another nightmare, this one I think worse than the others judging by how loud he screamed Hinata's name and how he flinched from her touch," he said and Kosame sighed and comforted her best friend.

"Where's Naruto-kun now?" she asked and Sasuke pointed to the door and Kosame nodded. A few minutes later, the door snapped open and Kyu walked out slowly.

"Hinata-chan?" she asked and Hinata looked up. "Naruto-kun wants you," she said and pulled up Hinata. Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight waited outside with Kosame as Hinata and Kyu walked into the room.

Back in the bedroom, Hinata looked to see Naruto's silent body sitting on the bed, looking out of the window. Hinata took a step forward and Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the door shut. He turned his head to see Hinata standing in front of him with Kyu behind her. He looked into her eyes and a tear dropped down his face and Hinata walked forward and held out her arms. Naruto stood up and pulled her into an embrace as he cried onto her, his tears going through the white fabric of her shirt and she sat him down on the bed and cradled him. "Shhh... It's ok, Naru-kun. I'm here for you," she said and rocked his body gently and stroked his hair. "It's going to be ok," she said and kissed his head and Naruto broke their embrace and looked into Hinata's loving red eyes and stroked her face gently. "Want to tell me what happened?" she asked and Naruto nodded. Kyu stood up and walked outside, telling them that she will give them some room and let Hinata calm Naruto down.

"I-It was a-another nigh-nightmare," he said as a few tears ran down his face. "I-I was on top o-of a large hill o-overlooking the village...S-Sasuke was t-there with me..."

"Was I there?" Hinata asked, fearing the worst. Naruto shook his head and he began to cry once more and Hinata cradled him once more and let him calm down. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to," she said and Naruto shook his head.

"No... I will c-continue...I want to," he said and Hinata nodded, stroking his whisker marks to help calm him down. "Y-You were k-killed by t-the village f-for having my child... and a-also all of t-those who we-were c-close to me... I-I lost my t-temper and Sasuke...me and s-some other Jinchuuriki we-were attacking t-the village. I-I went to kill Danzou who was Hokage... and he...he used a technique to d-defend himself and I-I killed y-you again... your r-reanimated body..." he finished and Hinata pulled him close, letting her body heat and smell wash over him to help him calm down.

"Naru-kun... It was only a dream... I'm not dead, Danzou isn't Hokage... and everything is fine... was it what Sakura-chan's mother done to you earlier?" she asked and Naruto nodded. Hinata lifted his head up to face hers and she wiped a tear away and they looked into each other's eyes, love burning away at each other and Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's thigh and moved in to kiss him.

She moved in and Naruto calmed down enough to let Hinata kiss him and once she had, all his worries left him and he focused solely on the kiss and the intimate moment he shared with his girlfriend. He let his instincts take over and the two of them fell onto the bed and began kissing, Naruto fighting Hinata's tongue for dominance and she began to moan and moved her hips along Naruto, the both of them getting lost in their making out. A few minutes passed and Hinata broke the kiss, the both of them getting much needed air. They were looking into each other's eyes and Naruto kissed Hinata gently. "I-I'm sorry, Hina-hime..." he said and Hinata snuggled up to him.

"I forgive you... I know you didn't mean to flinch and everything," she said and quickly sent a mental message to Kyu, saying it was ok to come in. Kyu opened the door and she stepped in and shut the door.

"Sakura and Sasuke are sleeping in a spare room now, they wanted to give you two some room. I'll do the same, Naruto-kun needs someone close to him like you, Hinata-chan, to help him relax," she said with a wink and left the room. "I'll be in my room if you need me," she said and Hinata nodded.

She shut the door and left Naruto and Hinata alone and Hinata immediately began their making out once more, Naruto not stopping her. He was lost in the moment, her scent, her touch, everything, driving him crazy and he felt his underwear tighten as Hinata began to rub her hips along his member and thus, the sex they both desperately needed had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six ^_^ **

**I keep forgetting about Shino, so if anyone was bothered where he is, he will be making his appearance in this chapter... finally :D**

**Reviews: **

**Trinity456: Hehe I know but sometimes even I can't help that, but that's understandable that you still love it :D**

**GolemSmash: You don't know how epic that review sounded, made me laugh quite a bit. **

**...**

**Where we begin: **

The next morning, Naruto woke to a warm feeling around his body and he looked down to see Hinata fast asleep on his chest, her body curled up and her tail wrapped around his body and his own around her. He breathed and stretched but suddenly stopped when he realised what kind of position he was in! He blushed slightly as he felt himself go hard and he slowly moved Hinata's ass away from his crotch and she stirred, looking up to Naruto.

"M-Morning, Naru-kun," she said tiredly and lay flat across his body, kissing him gently. "Did you sleep any better?" she asked and Naruto nodded. After his and Hinata's intimate session, he slept more peacefully than he had done and even got double the pleasure as Hinata used clones on him that night and Naruto couldn't help but sigh blissfully. Hinata had helped calm him down and put his mind at rest after his nightmare and he dreamt a dream of him and Hinata looking older and Hinata with a swollen stomach and a small child on Naruto's shoulders. Having the ability to share minds, Naruto allowed Hinata to view the same dream. "Glad I could help," she said and kissed him once more and moved her body along his, getting a slight moan from Naruto as she rubbed herself across him. "Hehe, someone's happy," she winked and Naruto chuckled and cuddled Hinata up to him and looked to the clock.

'2pm... wow... that was a long night,' he thought to himself. '...wait... 2pm! Shit, I need to get ready for the Academy!' he thought and went to sit up but Hinata pushed him down.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Don't we have the Academy today?" he asked and Hinata giggled.

"Iruka-sensei knows about that happened yesterday, I saw him this morning," she said and Naruto gave her a confused look. "He came this morning to let us all know that we still had to go to the Academy, I was up at about 8am, so was everyone else," she said.

"How the fuck can you be up that early, especially after what we went through?" he asked and remembered that they had been going at it until about 5am. "What time did I wake up after my dream?" he asked and Hinata playfully put her finger to her chin to think and then snapped her fingers together.

"Only about 11pm, we had sex at about 11.30pm until 5am," she said and Naruto was kinda freaked about how she could remember that.

"How in the world can you remember that?" he asked and Hinata giggled. "What's more, you were awake after only three hours sleep!" he said and Hinata laughed more openly and rested her head against Naruto's neck.

"Because I... unlike you," she said, poking his side gently, "am always an early riser," she said and Naruto laughed.

"Hm, makes sense. Anyway, shouldn't we be getting ready?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "You have your shower first, I wanna wake up properly," he said and Hinata sighed.

"You still aren't thinking about that dream are you?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"I always will be... I've been having these dreams for ages and I'm trying to think about what they mean," he said and Hinata sat up on top of him, her breasts bouncing a little when she sat up.

"Don't worry about it. We'll always be together, I promise. Wherever you go, I'll follow," she said and sealed that promise with a kiss and she felt Naruto's hands stroke her back and her tail, making her moan out his name. "N-Naru-kun..." she moaned out and Naruto chuckled and slapped her ass.

"Go on, you go have your shower," he said and Hinata nodded, got up and walked over to the bathroom, her tail swaying side to side, entrancing Naruto. She giggled and winked to him as she walked in and thought about how he always put her happiness first before his own and it made her feel special. Naruto sat still for a few seconds and looked at the door to the bathroom and he heard the shower turn on, 'Kami, I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend who cares for me...thank you,' he thought to himself and smiled, flopping back down on the bed. 'Also, when did Hina-hime get whisker marks?' he thought, deciding to ask Kyu when he got the chance. He lay there for a few minutes, mulling over everything in his head and he heard the bathroom door open and Hinata walked over with a towel wrapped around her, her hair dripping wet as she walked into the bedroom. She saw Naruto on the bed and slowly walked, over, pulling the towel off as she walked over, her obvious teasing working as she saw Naruto raise his eyebrows and watch Hinata walk closer. It wasn't a look of perversion but a look of pure admiration for her and he blushed as Hinata completely pulled the towel off, swishing her hair around a little and drying it gently with the towel to get the worst of the water out. She noticed Naruto looking and she smiled.

"What?" she asked, laughing gently and she threw the towel at Naruto. "Go, have your shower once you've stopped gawking at my awesome figure," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"I can't help if I've been blessed by Kami with an amazing girlfriend," he said and flicked her gently with his tails and rubbed her inner thigh with another, making her moan slightly. "Oh, and by the way, I haven't taken you on a proper date for ages, we've always been training. So how about tonight, I take you out?" he said and Hinata blushed slightly, "Just me and you, how's that sound? I wanna repay you," he said and quickly kissed her and stepped into the bathroom, just hearing Hinata's response.

"I'd love to."

Thirty minutes later, the two of them had finally finished and they begun their walk to the Academy with Kyu in her human form, walking with the two of them. Naruto couldn't help but notice the villagers new reactions. Some of the ones that used to hate him bowed to him and smiled. "Humph, they're just doing it because I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, that's all. They don't give a fuck about me, they just want to make it look like they don't like me, I know they don't," Naruto grumbled and Hinata squeezed his hand gently as they came to the gates of the Academy just in time to see the lunch break ending. Naruto saw Sasuke walking on his own inside with Midnight and he called out his name. "Sasuke!" he shouted and Sasuke spun around to see Naruto. He smiled a little and stopped so Naruto, Hinata and Kyu caught up. Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods and he looked to the floor as they walked forward in silence.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I just feel a little spaced out today... So much to deal with right now," he admitted and Naruto went a little quiet.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm sure it's fine. You close to another tail?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Hm, that's probably the reason then. It'll be fine. How about we have another spar later, get that tail out and you'll be back before you know it," Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded silently and they came to the class room to finds everyone but Iruka there.

Kosame heard the door open and she spun her head around and smiled when she saw Naruto and Hinata at the door with Sasuke. "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and Sasuke!" she said happily and everyone else turned around said their greetings.

"About time the great Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga arrived," a voice came from behind them and Naruto turned around and saw Iruka right behind them. "Where were you this morning Sasuke. I thought you left the Hyuuga's with Sakura, Kosame, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru," he said and Sasuke grunted and sat down in his usual seat, Hinata and Naruto sitting next to him. "Anyway, nice of you to come, Naruto. Hinata told me about what happened. You feeling any better?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yea, a lot, thanks. Was a busy night last night," he admitted with a slight blush which a few of the girls caught on and Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked blankly out of the window.

Iruka walked to the front of the class and yawned, for him it was also a busy night, because of the test results, he had to sit with the Hokage and go over new teams. However, one thing bugged him. No matter how hard he tried, he would always end up with Naruto and Hinata in the same team which of course for him wasn't a problem but he also thought that their relationship would get in the way of their Shinobi careers. Perhaps he was over thinking it. 'Yes... that's all, just over thinking...' he said to himself and was bought out of his trance by Naruto who was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei, you in there?" he asked and Iruka blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it and he looked up to Naruto and chuckled nervously and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. I was talking to the Hokage about your new Genin teams that you will eventually be placed in. I told everyone their scores this morning and seeing as I told you and your friends too, it didn't bother me that you were going to be late, you had a good enough excuse," he said and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"More lame excuses I bet," he said and Naruto glared at him as all the memories of last night flashed across his mind and his face became emotionless and he sat back down with a huff.

Hinata sat next to him and took his hand gently. Naruto looked down to the floor and spoke quietly whilst Iruka was taking the afternoon attendance. "Leave it to the mutt to fuck up my day," he grumbled and Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck quickly.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know the pain of what you and Kyu-chan had to go through when you were younger," Hinata said and sat back up, Kyu curling up on Hinata's lap. Iruka began the explanations of what they were going to be doing for the rest of the year and Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were pleased to know that there will be a somewhat of a Battle Royale near the end of the year to determine the overall rookie and Sasuke smirked at Naruto who chuckled back, remembering he had a score to settle with Sasuke.

"Heh, you're going down this year, teme," Naruto said and Sasuke smirked once more.

"Only if you stay conscious," he remarked and Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke.

"Hey, you should be the one worrying! I've been trained personally by Kyu-chan herself and we're an unstoppable duo," he said and Kiba, who was listening, scoffed.

"Pffft, being trained by a woman? They're not that great," he said and that sealed his fate. He got a joint beating from Sakura, Ino and even Hinata whilst Naruto and Sasuke tried their best not to lash out, they were very protective of their Bijuu and girlfriends.

"Yea but she isn't any normal woman, she's also my best friend and sister!" Naruto retorted, always holding Kyu in high regard as a sister to him. He clenched his hands and his nails dug into his hands as he realised some of his Genjutsu was down and he was looking at Kiba with his blood red eyes. Hinata took his hand quickly and he snapped back to reality. He shook his head and put the Genjutsu back up and sat down.

'Those two really need to sort themselves out. It would be nice to see them working together, they have similar styles but I can't put them in the same team because of Naruto's natural protectiveness over Hinata and also Kiba's knack for pissing Naruto off and also treating women as some sort of tool or object,' Iruka sighed before continuing.

The rest of the day went without an issue and Naruto was pleased to know that Asuma would be stepping up his training a little (much to everyone else's annoyance that Naruto was getting increased training).

'I don't get what the fuck makes this kid so fucking special!' Kiba mentally yelled at himself during their lesson and realised he couldn't move as his chakra was slowly being eaten away. He looked up to see his partner looking at him with his cold and calculated stare. Kiba shuddered and stood up as the bug user dispelled his bugs and they crawled back into his coat, ready to be used again.

"That was so unfair, Shino!" Kiba complained and Shino stared at him.

"Kiba... you are to be prepared for the unexpected. As your mind was occupied, I used this as an opportune moment to attack with my Kikaichu... they eat the chakra of their pray until I tell them to stop. Given the fact that you are a fellow Konoha Shinobi, I could not kill you. You could have fought back if you had the foresight to prepare a backup plan using Akamaru and then you may have been able to defeat me," he said in a monotone voice which made Kiba sweatdrop a little and Kiba grumbled as he stood up. He walked over to a tree and slumped against it and he scanned around the field that they were training in and saw glimpses of a flash of yellow and then a crunch sound and he could help but smirk as Naruto got up rubbing his forehead as he tried to get to grips with his new technique.

***Naruto***

Asuma saw Naruto disappear and then reappear but he missed his mark and he a nearby tree and he couldn't help but laugh at Naruto as he stood up and started to complain. Asuma put out his cigarette and called Naruto over.

"Naruto, I know this technique is a little different but I know your primary affinity is wind, if you keep trying, you can settle this technique in no time," he smiled and Naruto nodded and pulled out his chakra blades and put his chakra through them. The technique in question was a very rough version of the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Jutsu which Asuma let slip and Naruto really desperately wanted to try it. The basis behind this jutsu, as it was different to the Flying Thunder God, was to put chakra into the chakra blades, throw them and when they hit their target, use chakra again to sped towards it and then attack another enemy that was in close range. It can be used to take out multiple enemies in quick succession if used correctly.

Naruto threw the chakra blade into the practice dummy and then performed the seals. As this was a family art, he had to take consideration how he performed the seals. If he missed one out or got some of it in the wrong order, the effects could be bad. This was proven when Naruto put his hands together and said out the name of the technique: **'Namikaze Arts: Divine Rush!' **and upon accidently missing out a hand seal, the chakra blade vibrated and flew towards Naruto at an alarming rate and he hand to quickly dodge it. He ducked under it and he heard it go soaring over his head with a humming noise, straight towards Hinata. "Hina, look out!" he shouted and Hinata saw it coming and lost her focus, causing Sasuke to hit her to the floor and grab the speeding chakra blade with his fingers and he could feel the amount of chakra within them.

"Just how much chakra did you put into this damn thing, dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, not much," he said and Sasuke sighed and threw the chakra blade to Naruto who caught it with ease.

"Not much? It was burning into my fucking skin you idiot!" he said and Naruto just laughed his complaints off and he turned to Asuma who was thinking.

"Naruto... what were you thinking when you threw the chakra blade and also when you performed the seals?" he asked and Naruto's face faulted.

"Aw fuck! I knew I got something wrong!" he complained and he quickly explained to Asuma that he was thinking about his argument with Hinata and also his nightmare and all that transpired that evening and because of this, Kyu's chakra took over and it became a fire affinity chakra blade.

"Ok... well next time, clear your mind, that is the most effective thing to do, so when you are in Iruka's class, I expect you to meditate to help clear your mind instead of performing the exercises he tells you to, I will notify him of this so he doesn't snap at you," he said and Naruto smiled and everyone headed back into the class.

**[A/N Time skips will now be occurring, I don't want to confuse everyone with them but the next few chapters are VERY important and it involves the addition of Mizuki and also the end of year test and spars between characters to settle scores etc and the section with Mizuki will either make or break this story depending on if I get it right. Hm... same with Wave Arc too lol]**

***December***

Over the rest of the months and slowly into December, Naruto had perfected his favourite jutsu that he learnt from the Hokage, the Kage Bunshin and also had greater control of his chakra and also Kyu's as she was training him relentlessly, along with Midnight doing the same to Sasuke.

Sasuke's mood had improved slightly and he wasn't as withdrawn as he was the day after Naruto's birthday and Naruto had finally found out that it was the stress of the training that Midnight was putting him through.

For Naruto and Hinata, one event lead to another after training together and once more, when they got home, Hinata almost ravished him on the spot as soon as they got to the bedroom and in a few hours the nude couple were resting on the bed as night fell over them.

Naruto woke up one morning to the sound of Hinata muttering his name. He chuckled to himself as he remembered their event filled night which he only wished would happen again and to be honest, the two had bonded so much over the time that they had been together since their first year at the Academy, one would already think they are a married couple with the occasional play fight that would break out between them and Sakura having to pull Hinata off of Naruto as he rolled on the floor laughing. It was all in good humour and it only deepened their relationship.

Hell, Naruto was surprised he could even wake up this morning considering that Hinata almost knocked him out cold and he the same to her. He lay there for a few minutes as Hinata rested on top of him, her arms around his neck and her head under his and he breathed heavily, taking in Hinata's scent whilst at the same time stretching any sleep out of him. After the eventful day out yesterday, Hinata only spurred to prove how much she loved him that night before and that showed as he felt a slight pain as he stretched.

The peaceful silence was then interrupted by a knock on Hinata's bedroom door and she shuffled in her sleep and opened her eyes and grew a tick mark where the knocking continued. Hinata yawned and quickly kissed Naruto as she got out of the bed. Pulling on one of Naruto's spare shirts and some light blue panties, she walked over to the door and opened it slightly and saw Hanabi at the doorway. "Hanabi-chan?" she yawned and shook the sleep out of her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "What's up?" she asked and Hanabi quickly told her that the Hokage wanted to see her and Naruto in an hour's time. Hinata nodded and shut the door and went back to resting next to Naruto.

"Who was that, Hime?" he asked as they cuddled up together.

"Hanabi... she came to tell me that the Hokage wanted to see us," she said with a yawn and Naruto grumbled slightly and rested his head on the pillows and gave Hinata a quick kiss.

"Alright then, you go have your shower, I'll get our clothes and then we can make our way there after breakfast, how's that sound?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Sounds great," she smiled and kissed Naruto one last time and made her way to the shower after taking off her clothes that she put on before answering the door. Just before she got there, Naruto spoke once more.

"Oh and also, I just remembered, when did you get the whisker marks on your face? I saw them on my birthday and I completely forgot till recently," he said rather sheepishly and Hinata giggled at his lame excuse.

"Whisker marks?" she asked and placed a finger to her face and felt a slight bump on her skin where her cheek is and she gasped slightly. "I didn't even know I had them," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"How could you not know?"

"Well, they must have been really faint even with the Genjutsu down... I think it might show how close we are?" she shrugged her shoulders and went to have her shower, leaving Naruto to think.

'Hm... She might be right... I mean, when I first marked her as my mate, all she got was the ears, then the tail followed shortly after, along with with the teeth and eyes... I think the whisker marks are a final thing,' he thought to himself before heaving himself out of bed to go and choose their clothes.

Naruto picked Hinata's out first and as it was winter in Konoha, he chose a long sleeved black top and a fishnet top to go under it; he then chose her long white pants and white bra and panties and placed them on the bed. Considering Hinata also liked to wear lilacs, he discovered her favourite jacket and placed that with the clothes. Naruto then turned around to gather his clothes.

Normally he would just find any old slacks but living with Hinata sort of rubbed off on him and he started to be a little self conscious about the way he dressed so he could somewhat impress Hinata and also as he was head of a clan now, he would have to look presentable. Considering he is still too young to properly lead a clan, he did not have a seat with the council and he was actually glad about this, it meant less and less time having to put up with the glares of the civilian council.

Naruto chose white pants and a plain white shirt which was slightly different from his normal orange where he would stick out like a sore thumb. The reason being is that it also hid him slightly from the civilians when he was with Hinata. Sure, he would get glared still but not many as some wouldn't recognise him, especially with his new cloak and print on his white pants. Like his pants, his cloak was pure white but had a black flame pattern on the bottom which, to Naruto, looked awesome and it soon became his favourite pair of pants when he and Hinata went clothes shopping when Hinata could no longer fit into her older bras as her bust had grown quite a bit since Naruto and her had been together and they were enough to rival Kurenai's. Most men of the village shot Naruto death-like glares at the fact that a 'pure' Hyuuga had been brainwashed by a demon and I use the term 'pure' very loosely considering the fact that they have sex almost every week, she was a hanyou and contained demon chakra just like her boyfriend and also that they always carried a fox with them, the apparent 'vermin of Konoha' as foxes were seen as bad omens to those that remember the death and destruction 18 years ago.

He placed his clothes on the bed and stretched once more; rising his arms over his head and his muscles seem to ripple as he did so, enough to make any woman drool at his physic. Luckily he only let two people see him without a top on and that was Hinata and Kyu but there was the occasional time when Hanabi might see him training with it off. As he rose his arms up, her felt a pair of arms go around him and someone trailing kisses up the top of his back and to his neck and a hand finger the top of his boxers. He felt a dampness on his neck as the person behind him gave his neck a gentle nip before moving away.

"When did I say you can stop, Hime?" he asked and Hinata giggled and kissed him once more before she finished getting dried. "You know what? If we never got together and I helped you combat your shyness, you'd never dream... hold on, yeah you would have done that... but yea, you'd never have tried to do that unless I done it first," he teased and he was partly true as Hinata never used to have the confidence to do that and even when they first started dating, she didn't think Naruto would like it... oh how wrong she was! Naruto chuckled and pushed Hinata onto the bed and her breasts bounced slightly which caught Naruto's attention and he soon assaulted her with kisses and gentle nibbles and touches to her bare, sensitive skin on her chest, getting his revenge. "Hehe, you really are my naughty, damn fuckable, untameable, gorgeous, loving, caring and wonderful Hyuuga vixen," he said seductively, saying each bit between his kissing and kissed her lips lovingly. "Not that I'm complaining," he winked and as he stood up, he gently caressed her body and went to have his shower.

'He's right... but I always did have those kinds of dreams, they always ended the same though, us two on top of the Hokage monuments bathed in moonlight, sharing our first ever kiss...and then we'd come home and he'd fuck me senseless...' she thought and sighed dreamily as she felt that all too familiar heat between her legs and she blushed slightly that even thinking of doing the act after kissing Naruto would turn her on. She felt happy to know that she and Naruto had gotten so close and in fact, he even planned on taking her out for dinner on her eighteenth birthday, just the two of them, no one else, as a thanks for all the help and support she's has been giving him with his training to become Hokage and how she's managed to stay with him without going insane from Naruto's antics and unpredictability.

Shaking the thoughts of her and Naruto in the act, she began to dry herself properly and she noticed a damp patch on the bed and sighed. "He could have at least let me dry before pushing me onto the bed," she said to herself quietly and pulled on her garments on by one after she finished drying and then went to put on the fox necklace that Naruto got her her in their one year anniversary and she smiled as she held it close to her and then put it around her neck along with the golden heart half that she had and thought of the one Naruto had which had to be cleaned because of the marks it got when Naruto took it off in rage and threw it to the ground at Hinata's feet.

Minutes later, Naruto walked out, a towel around him and his hair all scruffy and Hinata noticed something different about him. "Hey, Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto looked up.

"Hm?"

"Your hair has gone slightly orange, there are the faintest of streaks through it," she told him and Naruto walked up to the mirror and checked it out to see that Hinata was right.

"Hm, I've had it for ages apparently, according to Kyu-chan: Ever since I got my hanyou form, more and more of her chakra is affecting my physical body and that's probably why as it is changing me into the Kyuubi more and more," he said without a care in the world and Hinata felt a little sad when Naruto said that he was turning into the Kyuubi. Naruto noticed her sad face and placed his hands on her shoulders and made her lock eye-contact with him and he smiled sweetly to her. "Hey, cheer up. I know I might have said I was turning into the Kyuubi, but I have it under control... ok?" he asked and Hinata nodded and gave Naruto a quick kiss and left him to get changed whilst she went downstairs to make breakfast.

***Hinata***

When Hinata reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the kitchen, she noticed her father was there with Kyu and they were in deep conversation. Kyu's ears twitched as Hinata came into the kitchen and she held her hand up to silence Hiashi. Hiashi looked up to see what had caused the disruption and he smiled to Hinata and stood up. "Good morning, Hinata. I trust that Naruto is up too?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Good. Ah yes, the Hokage came looking for you two earlier but you were asleep so he asked me to-"

"Tell us to go see him," Hinata finished, "We know father," she said with respect and Hiashi was a little taken aback at her interruption but smiled anyway.

"You'll make a fine heiress, Hinata. Not a lot of people have the nerve to interrupt me... must be Naruto's influence," he joked and walked out. Hinata looked at the space he stood at, completely in another world and it took Kyu several attempts to bring her out of her trance.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? Hey... you in there?" she asked several times and Hinata blinked a few times and shook her head and then looked to Kyu.

"Morning, Kyu-chan... sorry, my mind in still upstairs," she said with a yawn and Kyu laughed.

"Still in bed with Naruto-kun is it?" she asked.

"Who said I was in bed?" came Naruto's voice and Kyu laughed gently and Hinata giggled and set around making their breakfast.

A few minutes later, the three of them were ready and they stepped out into the chilly morning air and a gentle snow had began to fall on a blanket that had fallen that night, not that Hinata and Naruto would know, they were busy wrapped up in their own little blanket. Kyu was bundled up in Hinata's jacket and Naruto was wrapped up in his cloak. "Man... this has got to be the worst winter in all of the Fire Country," he complained and Kyu sent them a mental message.

'**Either that or there is a Bijuu running amok somewhere,' **she joked and they all shared a mutual laugh.

"The land of snow is somewhere to the north, right?" Hinata asked and Kyu told them that it was and that might be the reason, there were times where the air currents would change over time and this was obviously one of the adverse effects.

Naruto sensed an object coming in at an alarming rate. Without thinking, a tail defended him and there was a crunch like sound as snow went flying in all directions and Naruto turned around to see a smirking Sasuke standing on a tree with two more snowballs. Naruto quickly put his Genjutsu up and quickly dodged another.

"What the fuck was that for, you fucking teme!" Naruto complained as Sasuke watched the black and white clad teen roll around dodging his hits.

"Think of it as revenge for last year," he said and Naruto gave a confused look to Sasuke and got hit right in the face. He jumped up and bundled Sasuke to the ground off of the tree and the two began rolling around on the floor. Hinata sighed and Kyu shook her head and jumped out of Hinata's jacket and transformed into her human form. As there weren't many people around, this was fine. To her and Hinata, it was good to see Sasuke enjoying himself for once and it seemed that some of Naruto had gotten through to him.

'The only thing that concerns me is if he meets **'**_him' _or his brother for that matter. Even worse if he met both of them,' Kyu thought and she grimaced at the thought of Sasuke's mind being poisoned and him being detached from society, an empty shell of what he once was. Kyu sighed in unison with Hinata as they watched the two roll around in the snow and Hinata noticed they were running late.

"Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun," she said them but they clearly didn't hear them amongst Naruto's own laughs. She tried twice more but with no luck. She then breathed deeply and raised her voice. "NARUTO! SASUKE!" and the two immediately stopped. Naruto knew with that tone that he was in trouble.

"Oh shit, what?" he said with a hint of fear in his voice. Sasuke was yet to know the wrath of a kunoichi and laughed at Naruto's fear and Naruto gulped. "D-Don't laugh Sasuke, you have NO idea how scary kunoichi are if you fuck them off, especially ones with the Byakugan and the ability to shut down chakra... trust me, I know!" he said and Sasuke's face faulted as he looked behind Naruto to see death-like glares from Hinata and Kyu and they both flared their chakras as a little threat. Sasuke pushed Naruto off and the two stood up. Hinata walked forward to Naruto and tried her best to look angry at him.

"Now, if you have finished, might I remind you that we are both running late to see Hokage-sama?" she said sternly and Naruto tried his best not to laugh but eventually he cracked and a grin spread across his face.

"Hahaha, come on Hime, I can't take you seriously," he said as he really tried to stop laughing and Hinata sighed and let Naruto finish. "Hehe, I love it when you pout like that though," he teased as he saw Hinata's pouting face and she blushed and a smiled graced her face and playfully hit Naruto with her tail, which he done the same back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked to Kyu. "Does this happen often?" he asked and Kyu nodded, making Sasuke shrug his shoulders and wait for the two to finish.

"Oh yea, why are you out here, teme?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata stopped and Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"On the way to see the Hokage," he began. "I thought I'd wait for you two 'cos the Hokage told me that he's been calling for you two as well."

"Ohh... alright. Where's Sakura-chan?" he asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, haven't seen each other for a few days, I've been busy with Midnight and Sakura's been busy with her own training considering how Hinata, Kosame AND Ino beat her in the tests," he said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright, awesome. Let's go then!" he said and dashed off through the snow and left Sasuke, Hinata and Kyu in a small snow drift he created and they all sighed in unison and Sasuke looked to Kyu and then Hinata.

"I feel sorry for the both of you," he said and the trio went after Naruto, not bothering to run. On the way, Sasuke explained that they would see Midnight there as she needed to see the Hokage about his training and he had a hunch that this is why they had been summoned on such a day.

***Later that day***

Naruto and Hinata sat at Ichiraku Ramen as Naruto decided that he would take Hinata out on a date as some form of celebration for what had just happened to him. He learnt from the Hokage that both he, Hinata and Sasuke are going to be placed into the same Genin team no matter what because of certain circumstances such as the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are Jinchuuriki and that Hinata also shares a strong bond with Naruto due to those two having the same chakra. The Hokage had also told them that he was considering adding Sakura to the team in a new method of teams because he knew how well the four of them already worked together.

Hinata was proud of both herself and of Naruto. Proud of herself because that she was with Naruto and he was the biggest help when it came to training and also she can prove her worth to the rest of the Hyuuga and to her cousin, Neji who had looked down on her with the rest of the Branch because she was going out with Naruto. Hinata looked to her left to see Naruto just sitting there moving the ramen around in the bowl and she immediately knew that something was wrong. She placed a hand gently on his leg and he looked up. Kyu was sitting on the counter, watching them in her fox form. They were the only people in the area as the snow had gotten so bad it was like a blizzard out there. Kyu only wondered that whatever was doing it would stop and if it was a Bijuu, it will spell bad news.

When Naruto looked up he saw Hinata's concerned look and he smiled gently and he looked back to his ramen. Hinata sighed and took Naruto's free hand in her own and she squeezed it gently. "What's wrong, Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno... just something doesn't feel right, this snow is unsettling Kyu-chan and its also affecting me, I'm just trying to work out what is causing it and why," he said and looked into Hinata's eyes and she saw that he was at least telling the truth. She made a mental note to tell the Hokage the next chance to get when Naruto was training with Kyu to master his Taijutsu. She wasn't sure why, but she felt it was the best thing to do: Let the Hokage know, the most powerful Ninja she knew in their village.

After a quick chat with Naruto, she seemed to perk him up a bit and at least he was smiling once more and back to his old self... or as close as she could get as Naruto would sigh every now and then and shake his head when thinking of possible reasons. Kyu, as they were walking back through the town in the dead of night, transformed into her human form and took Naruto's hand and pulled him into conversation about what they were going to do for their training and she couldn't help but bring up Hinata's birthday that was due in a few weeks. Hinata blushed when she heard that her birthday was bought up and she remembered that Naruto was going to take her out to dinner for the night. Nowhere fancy as he was still looked down on by the village that were having a tough time accepting who he was but he already had plans, he knew about one of Hinata's little fantasies that revolved around her and Naruto and it involved a romantic, moonlit kiss on top of the Hokage monuments on the grassy field that overlooked the village and he had the perfect set up. He just hoped that the snow would let up.

***Hinata's birthday, evening***

Much to Naruto's liking, the snow had stopped and a gentle breeze was felt during the whole day as Naruto and Hinata celebrated Hinata's eighteenth. They spent all day at their favourite spot with Sasuke, Sakura, Kyu, Midnight, Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino and Hinata got a mixture of gifts including a small bracelet from Sakura, Ino and Kosame. It had a small glass figure on it that meant different things. From Sakura, it was a small Sakura Tree, from Ino it was a flower and from Kosame it was a leaf. Hinata treasured it as much as she could as it was a symbol of their friendship and even though they might be split up at the end of the Academy, it still meant that they will still be friends, even rivals at that matter like Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata could see herself being rivals with Sakura though.

From Shikamaru she got a small book that taught different Taijutsu techniques that will be perfect for her flexibility. From Chouji she got a small stack of Ichiraku Ramen tickets and she knew that they would soon go when Naruto would take her out to dinner which was at least every weekend now and finally from Sasuke and Midnight she got a new kunai pouch which was just like Naruto's but instead of an orange fox, it was a purple one and the Hyuuga emblem was stitched onto the front, much like Naruto's one.

From Naruto as his present... well you can kind of guess so I won't go into much detail about that. But let's just say: she's never been more satisfied in all her life.

She thanked all her friends and they were just sitting casually on the branches of the tree as they watched the sun set over the horizon and Hinata let a tear drop from her face and Naruto noticed this and he pulled Hinata into a hug. "What's up, Hime?" he asked in his gentle caring tone, a tone he would only keep for Hinata. Don't think it was selfish, he cared about all his friends but Hinata was an exception, they had known each other for years and to him, she was the most important thing in the world.

"Nothing, this is wonderful," she said with a smile and Naruto kissed her forehead as another tear of pure happiness fell down her soft cheek. Naruto saw it and gently kissed it away.

"Anything for my wonderful girlfriend," he said back and gently stroked her hair.

"You've done so much for me since we met each other at the Academy. I recognised you straight away and I knew... I knew deep down that this would happen. I wouldn't wish for anything else. Just being here with my boyfriend and also the best friends I can ever ask for... watching the sunset... it's the best evening a girl like me can ask for," she smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips and Sakura and Sasuke looked up and they both smiled as they were holding onto each other gently as they watched Naruto and Hinata. Kosame and Chouji saw Sasuke and Sakura looking up and they too looked up and they too smiled gently as Hinata shared a truly loving and memorable moment with her boyfriend and they too, snuggled up together as they watched the sun slowly disappear.

The three couples smiled on and nothing could break this moment. Shikamaru was leaning on the tree on a branch halfway up and looking over the village and this truly was a peaceful moment, it seemed so perfect that Shikamaru sighed gently in happiness and he closed his eyes and became lost in thought. Ino was sitting next to Sakura and Sasuke and she sighed a little but Sakura put her arm over her best friend and they both laughed together and Sasuke couldn't help but smile gently.

All the worlds' troubles seem to be forgotten and Shikamaru even had difficulty tagging this as 'troublesome'. 'Naruto, you really pulled out all the stops on this one,' he smiled to himself.

Everything was perfect for Hinata, she had her Naru-kun in her arms, the sun was setting over the village and she had had the perfect day with her friends and she wished for it to not end. To her, this was heaven...

**...**

**Ok, gunna end it there ^_^ The rest of the birthday will follow in the next chapter.**

**Sorry this was a little late folks, I had a few issues that I needed to sort out. **

**Also, I dunno why, when I was writing the Hinata's birthday bit, the song Home Sweet Home by YUKI which was the ending theme to the first Naruto Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (if you watched the Japanese version) came on on my iTunes, and it fit perfectly with this, just the tune of it all going with the moment that Naruto and Hinata shared and how they sat on the large tree, watching the sunset with their friends. It felt like the best place to end it and I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up on Friday, I'm going back to college tomorrow and I'll see if I can get it done in any spare time I have ^_^**

**...and yes, I listen to Naruto theme songs if you were thinking that when you read about that song coming on, I don't listen to the small, one minute 30 seconds ones but the WHOLE song, I have all the Naruto opening themes and one or two of the Shippuden ones. It really helps me to write. **

**Also, I saw Blood Prison yesterday and it's given me an idea for my A Demon Reborn version of it ^_^ The fight with Naruto and that demon in the box was AWESOME! Epic music, epic fight, and I thought it would've been hard to beat my favourite: Inheritors of the Will of Fire but damn, Blood Prison was on a whole different level of awesome!**

**I feel like using that ending of Hinata's birthday in another story... maybe a one-shot I might make that isn't directly linked to my main series. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are, chapter seven ^_^ The time skips carry on in this chapter and it is also where I will be introducing Mizuki into the story.**

**This took ages to do because I wanted it to sound right, as the Kyuubi had already been introduced and Naruto knew about the whole history, I had to rewrite a lot of things. I hope it makes sense and I apologize for such a delay!**

**Reviews:**

**FrostyDaHomeboy: Thanks for the review, I don't mind if it was a long review ^_^ Thanks, glad to know that the Sasuke as a Jinchuuriki was pulled off alright, it's gunna be hard to get the curse mark to fit in too and what's gunna happen to Sasuke but that is all a secret! And YES, Kiba will get his head out of his ass. I'll let you on in a secret when it'll happen; it's in a joint mission between Team 7 and Team 8. I might have made Danzou come in a little early, but yea, Danzou plays a key role in this near the end of the first era and up to the Shippuden era which will be my first story but he won't last long. **

**Fiction-AnimeLuver81696: Yea, I managed to remember his name and thanks very much ^_^**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

All the worlds' troubles seem to be forgotten and Shikamaru even had difficulty tagging this as 'troublesome'. 'Naruto, you really pulled out all the stops on this one,' he smiled to himself.

Everything was perfect for Hinata, she had her Naru-kun in her arms, the sun was setting over the village and she had had the perfect day with her friends and she wished for it to not end. To her, this was heaven...

**...**

**Where we begin: **

The evening slowly drew to a close and everyone started to make their way home when the sun finally disappeared and a slight chill had formed. Naruto and Hinata stay sat on the tree with Kyu next to them, keeping each other warm with their tails and also a basic fire jutsu that Kyu taught Naruto. They watched the final silhouettes of their friends go over the horizon and Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Naru-kun?" she asked gently.

"Yea?" he asked back and Hinata put her arm around him and nuzzled his neck.

"Thanks," she smiled and Naruto chuckled.

"It's fine, honest. I wanted to make your eighteenth one to remember, and I have to say, it went better than mine," he said and Hinata kissed him gently.

"And I will remember it, for ever... also, don't dwell on the past, ok?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "It's not good for you to keep doing that," she said and Naruto chuckled as he remembered something.

"Do you know who you sound like?" he said and Kyu laughed as she could guess what Naruto was going to say.

"Who's that then?" Hinata asked and Naruto chuckled.

"You sound just like Sakura talking to Sasuke when he's being so negative," he said and said two teens sneezed and Midnight jumped a little at the unexpected sneeze.

"I think someone's coming down with a cold," Midnight laughed and Sasuke groaned.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, the two of them had finished their conversation and Naruto jumped off onto the snow and skidded a little and fell onto his ass and Hinata couldn't help but laugh as she and Kyu landed next to him gently. Naruto grumbled as Hinata held out her hand and being a joker and prankster as he always was, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her down onto the snow with him and she let out a small scream as she fell over and Kyu leant against the tree laughing gently as Hinata fell onto Naruto.

When Hinata landed on Naruto, he laughed gently and Hinata jabbed him in the side with her hand and Naruto grunted in pain and Hinata giggled and quickly kissed him but that quick kiss soon developed into one of their more... passionate ones. Naruto and Hinata lay there on the snow, Naruto's cloak covering his back so he wouldn't get wet from the snow and Hinata gently rubbed her hand down Naruto's face as they kissed and Naruto ran his fingers through Hinata's hair. She moaned gently into the kiss and felt Naruto's get harder underneath her and she blushed gently. Kyu sighed and walked over to them.

"Naruto-kun, if you're gunna do what I think you are, can you take it to a bedroom?" Kyu bluntly said in the open and Hinata blushed a little deeper and Naruto groaned.

"You always have to ruin the fun, don't you?" he said and Kyu laughed and Hinata stood up, pulling Naruto up with her. "Well, the evening is only young and I have one more surprise for you, Hinata," he said as he took her hands and led her off to the Hokage monuments where he had dispatched several clones earlier to set everything up correctly.

***Ten Minutes later***

"Why are we going to the Hokage monuments?" Hinata asked as Naruto bought them near the top of the monuments and he chuckled.

"You'll see in a bit. Just close your eyes," he said and Hinata done so, putting her trust in Naruto as he guided her across the grassy plain to the tip of the Hokage monuments where, in the cloudless sky, the village was illuminated in the milky glow of the moon. Naruto nodded to his clones and they put their thumbs up and puffed out of existence. Naruto let Hinata over to where everything had been set up and she could feel and gentle heat and a crackle of logs on a fire. "Ok, open your eyes," he said and Hinata done so and gasped and what she saw.

Right in front of them was a small fire burning brightly and also a blanket of some sorts over the grass with some dishes covered up and Hinata put her hands to her heart and a tear dropped down her face and Naruto held her hand. "So, what do you think, hime?" he asked and Hinata turned around and latched onto him, bombarding him with kisses and they fell over onto the grass, Naruto chuckling as Hinata finished and he wiped a tear from her face with thumb and stroked her hair.

"It's wonderful," she smiled and kissed him again and the two of them stood up.

"You think so? I had a little help from a few clones that Kyu helped me make over the months we've been training," he said, scratching the back of his head as Hinata smiled and said her thanks to Kyu who was sitting on the head of the Fourth Hokage, looking over the village.

"It's beautiful. You can see the village clearly in the moonlight from here, there's a small fire and...And is that cinnamon rolls I can smell?" she asked and Naruto nodded and Hinata let out a small squeal of delight and hugged Naruto again and the two of them sat down.

"Yea, I spoke with Hanabi-chan about this when you were busy training for the spar that's in a few months... what I don't get is that why Hanabi-chan has to do it too when she isn't even eighteen," Naruto said with a sigh and Hinata looked up after she quickly nabbed a cinnamon roll from the box.

"I think it's because the Branch dote on her, they adore her because she isn't 'tainted' by the demon apparently. What they don't know is that she spends a lot of time with me when you are training with Kyu-chan. We only get to see you in the evening when you come home from intense training with Kyu-chan and sometimes you bring Sasuke-kun too. I don't really know how much you train because I have my own Gentle Fist techniques to work on, but whatever it is, looks tough when you come back with blood on you and cut up clothes," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"That's because I ask Kyu-chan to not go easy on me and hell, first few times, I regretted it but now I can last a little longer... Right, Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked and Kyu nodded and sat next to the fire.

"Well, the Branch covet my sister and being the arrogant people they are, they think they have made her ready," she said and Naruto laughed gently at his girlfriends lack of finesse and normal formality. Hinata caught him laughing as she was about to finally take a bit from the cinnamon roll and rose her eye-brow slightly at him. "What's so funny?" she asked and Naruto smiled and stopped laughing.

"You," he said and Hinata looked at him quizzically and he carried on. "Where's the formality and poshness of the Hyuuga Princess that I love?" he said and Hinata giggled.

"It's all your fault," she said and Naruto pointed to himself, mouthing out 'me?' and Hinata smiled and spoke once more. "Yes, you. You've lit up my world like no one else can and to be honest, I'm fed up of being so formal," she admitted with a blush and Naruto was a little shocked at that.

"Fed up? Wow, I must have done something to make you fed up with the formalities," he said. "Heck, I've noticed Hiashi-sama is a little more relaxed now sometimes but that was before my birthday," he said sadly and Hinata quickly took his hand.

"Hey, cheer up honey, it's not your fault, ok?" she asked and Naruto nodded. A few moments later, the two began to eat and Hinata wrote down a mental note to thank her sister for making the cinnamon rolls. "Hm, she must have made these this morning when we got a little busy in the shower," she winked and Naruto blushed and chuckled.

"Yea, I asked her last night to make them for you when you were in the shower so you wouldn't know and the surprise get ruined," he said and Hinata smiled and realised that Naruto had stood up with his hand out stretched and Hinata took it and he lead her over to the tip of the Hokage monuments and they stood there overlooking the village in the moonlight. Naruto sat down once more and Hinata sat between his legs and rested against him and he rested her head on her shoulder and took his hands.

"This has been a wonderful day," she said and Naruto nodded.

"It sure has, hehe, I thought I wasn't going to pull this off because of the snow but I guess I make the impossible, possible," he said and Hinata giggled and nodded.

"I love how quiet it is here... just me, you, the gentle crackle of the fire, and the moonlight on the village... I love it..." she said and Naruto kissed her neck gently and nibbled her ear.

"Anything for you... think of it as some sort of repayment for everything you've done for me," he said and Hinata turned around in his lap and hung her arms over his head and he noticed her jacket was undone slightly and he could see down to her breasts and he blushed and Hinata giggled. "Heh, you really are daring lately," he said and they both laughed together and Hinata placed a kiss on him and pushed him to the floor and began to kiss him. She felt his hands trail down her sides and one of the gently squeezed her ass and the other gently rubbed her chest and she let out a small moan and began to move her hips along him and Naruto moaned gently and they were making out for the best part of ten minutes and Hinata broke their very heated session and looked to Naruto as he sat back up with her.

"Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto looked into her caring red eyes, their tails rubbing along each other and a happy tear fell down her face.

"You do cry a lot today," he joked and Hinata laughed gently .

"Only because you make me cry tears of happiness," she smiled and Naruto chuckled and let Hinata get on with what she was originally going to say. "As I was saying: Thanks," she smiled and kissed him again. "I love you so much," she said and Naruto kissed her back.

"And I love you too, you're my Hyuuga Princess and I want to cherish this moment with you forever," he said and stroked her hair gently and she pulled him in again and the moon illuminated their kissing figures, casting shadows over the grass. Kyu sat at the fire, relighting it when it was about to go out and she looked up and smiled. To her, this was a great moment between her jailor and his mate. It's not normal for an extremely powerful and feared demoness like Kyu to shed a tear but this was one of those very rare occasions where she had done so. She was happy that Naruto was growing up and already have so many bonds before he was Genin and he had powerful friends now.

***January***

In the weeks after Hinata's birthday, the weather had cleared up a little and the freak snow storms that used to happen had stopped and the sun was back and beating down. Kyu was walking with Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight and Ino. She was thinking to herself but was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto.

"Hey, Kyu-chan... you know all that freak weather we've had...do you know what's going on?" he asked and Kyu looked to Midnight and then back to Naruto.

"I would tell you but I can't at the moment, not with so many villagers around. Plus I need to see the Hokage about it too," she said and Naruto nodded.

"Isn't the Old Man coming to the Academy today?" he asked Hinata and she nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama wanted to check on everyone's progress," she told them all and Naruto smiled.

"There you go, Kyu-chan. You can see the Old Man today," he said as they came to the Academy gates and saw Kosame, Chouji and Shikamaru already waiting for them but the Hokage wasn't there.

"Hm, he must be coming this afternoon," Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and he walked over to the waiting bodies of Shikamaru, Kosame and Chouji.

"Hey, have you three seen the Old Man?" Naruto immediately asked as he got there. "Oh, and morning, by the way," he said with a small chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"For the first part of what you said; No, we haven't seen the Hokage," Shikamaru yawned. "As for the second part... good morning," he said and Chouji and Kosame said their greetings. As they went into the Academy, Kosame and Hinata went into immediate conversation and Naruto groaned and turned to Chouji.

"Hey, Chouji, remind me not to let these two get together so often, the gossip drives me nuts!" he said and Chouji and Shikamaru laughed.

"Females... so troublesome. I already have to put up with one in my life, which is a pain in the ass. So glad I don't have another in there," Shikamaru complained and all three boys got a glare from both Kosame and Hinata and the three of them upped their pace. When they were a little ahead, Kosame turned back to Hinata.

"So, Hinata-chan, how has the training been going?" she asked and Hinata blushed a little at her question.

"Well... I don't want to brag much but father says I have a good chance to be the new head of the Hyuuga," she smiled and Kosame smiled back, happy for her best friend.

"What about Naruto-kun? I know he's... well... different and you know all the stuff that happens to him... but how is he doing with his training? What I've heard from Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun is that Naruto-kun keeps himself distant a lot when it comes to training. Any idea why?" she asked and for this, Hinata was stumped; not even she knew.

"I-I'm not sure to be honest. He tells me everything but he didn't say anything about Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun knowing," she said and Kosame placed a finger to her chin and hummed.

"Got it! He didn't tell them, they might have gone to find him but got no reply or were told to fuck off," she said with a smile, knowing what Naruto can be like when it comes to training.

"Well, that might be right, he does go under extensive training and from all the chakra spikes, it's important. I've never really asked myself, I have my own Jutsu's to work on," she said and Kosame nodded.

Eventually they all got to the class and took their usual seats which had been changing a little during the time at the Academy. Sasuke took a spot next to the window with Sakura next to him and then Ino. Naruto was behind Sasuke, Hinata behind Sakura and then Kosame behind Ino. Then at the back row it was Shikamaru, Chouji and then Shino who had slowly caught everyone's attention when he almost beat Naruto in a spar due to his Kikaichu which took away most of Naruto's chakra. Due to Kyu's training, Naruto can siphon off the two different chakras within him even though they are initially fused. This is beneficial for many reasons because it builds Naruto's own chakra reserves up through the training so he can last longer and also he isn't forced to use both chakras simultaneously like he always used to. Basically, their chakras are still fused but Naruto can split them up for certain techniques which need a certain amount of a certain chakra.

Iruka came into the class right on time but with him he bought someone else and this mysterious person was introduced as Mizuki, a Chuunin like Iruka who was to supervise with the training of the second year students as Iruka was busy with the year below. When Mizuki was introduced, Naruto shuffled a little in his seat and glared slightly to Mizuki, as did Sasuke. This caught Hinata's attention and she touched Naruto's hand a little and he turned to face her. "What's up, Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure... something about this Mizuki guy just rubs me the wrong way," he said and Hinata nodded, knowing where he was coming from. There was something very suspicious about this 'Mizuki' character. They had never seen him before around the Academy and then he just randomly appears, going to help them out! Something was wrong here but they (Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke) let it drop... for now.

As the week went on, they had been told about the upcoming final test which they will ALL be participating in as it was a small tournament being held by the Hokage himself to help determine the rookie of the year and also see how well the new training method is being pulled off. Sadly for Naruto, the Hokage couldn't make it into the Academy for that week due to 'Hokage issues' as he put it so Naruto had to wait until he could see the Hokage and that turned out not to be until June time!

***June***

Not much had happened in the months from January to June, there were a few disagreements between Sasuke and Naruto and also Kiba butting in wanting to claim his place back as 'top dog' but was quickly apprehended. In the coming weeks, it was a very tense time at the the Academy. With tempers going to boil over from stress, Naruto and Kiba had to be kept at different sides of the room and not permitted to spar with each other unless it was permitted. This annoyed Naruto to some extent because he was getting fucked off with Kiba as time went on. Sure, he had calmed down about eying Hinata but Naruto caught him a few times and let's just say, Kiba found himself pinned against the wall before he knew what was coming by Naruto. Even Sasuke had become a little protective around Sakura.

It was a Monday morning over Konoha, the start of the last week of the Academy. Over the two years that they have been there, Sasuke and Naruto had developed a special bond between them both which ran deeper than any normal friendship as they were both Jinchuuriki of Konoha, the Demons in the Leaves... a name they had adopted from Kosame and Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly whenever it was mentioned. However, they had to be careful, only a certain few knew of the truth and Naruto STILL didn't trust Mizuki at all. Sure, he was a good teacher, but there was some hidden motive behind him being there.

Kyu and Naruto had finally managed to get to see the Hokage and it turned out that Kyu and Midnight managed to work out that they cause of the weather abnormalities was due to a rouge Bijuu who had killed its container and was running rampant around the land. They guessed that it must have been stopped once more by either being sealed up once more or finding somewhere to rest until the time was right. This shocked the Hokage and all that were present as it was a major meeting between the Shinobi clans. Civilians were not permitted, much to their disliking, but it concerned the Shinobi world. If there was rouge Bijuu, it needed to be found and contained as soon as possible. That was no easy task. Bijuu are masters of hiding their chakra signatures.

Naruto woke with a yawn and he looked over to his side to see Hinata curled up in a small ball against his chest, resting comfortably with Naruto's arms wrapped around her. He stretched a little to get the rest of the sleep out of his system and loosen up any joints that had been in the same position for too long.

Hinata woke up gently and looked up to Naruto, yawning cutely. Naruto chuckled and kissed Hinata on the lips and cuddled up to her. "Morning," he smiled and yawned greatly and Hinata giggled at him. "We have the final tests this week, don't we?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded at him and sat up in the bed, the covers falling off of her as she sat up.

"Yes, first we have a couple of chakra tests from Iruka-sensei to see how much chakra we actually have, and then we have the Ninjutsu class from Kakashi-sensei, and then we have the Genjutsu test from Kurenai-sensei and then finally, we have the small spar matches that the Hokage set up to see how well everyone is doing and what the best team for them will be," she smiled and Naruto nodded gently as he took in all this information.

"Alright, cool. Chakra test, I'll pass, Ninjutsu, meh, I might, depends on what we have to do," he started and Hinata held her finger to his lips to silence him.

"You do know that the Chakra test from Iruka-sensei also includes doing three things, right?" Hinata asked and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Exactly, we have to perform a replacement, clone and also make a doppelganger of the Hokage or someone that we look up to," she said and Naruto sighed and rested his head on the pillow.

"Fuck this... kill me now, Hime," he said and Hinata giggled.

"No, you have to pass this Naru-kun. This is very important. I've checked with father, you aren't permitted to perform any other clones apart from the basics. Because of our chakra's, its stupidly difficult," she reminded him and Naruto looked at her with a sad eye.

"I'm sorry, Hime," he said and Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"Sorry? What for?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"Maybe I should have waited... to give you the fox features and some of Kyu-chan's chakra," he said and Hinata lay down next to him and held his face gently.

"Naru-kun, you made the right choice," Hinata smiled and looked Naruto in the eyes. "These gifts... even though some might consider them a little unholy," she joked, making Naruto smile gently, "Are wonderful. I've said it before and I'll say it again: You changed me, I asked you to do this to me. I don't mind if you think that you made the wrong decision, I think it was perfect. Anyway, even if we don't pass, then there is always next year where we can get more training done," she smiled and pulled Naruto into a kiss and the two lay together for a small while, their minds keeping off of the impending stress of the final exams.

***Sasuke***

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, letting them become accustomed to the low levels of light in his bedroom. He yawned and sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and he looked to his left to see the gently sleeping body of Sakura who had started to spend more time with Sasuke since Naruto's birthday. She feels ashamed and sickened to the core to know that her mother, who she looked up to, to do something so in-human and wrong. It was as if she was the demon herself. Sakura of course, was being lectured by her mother that Naruto was the demon, no matter whose son he was and that hanging with him was the worst decision she could have made.

For Sakura, that was the final straw, and it was earlier the night before that Sakura had turned up on Sasuke's doorstep, streaked with tears. He took her in, calmed her down and looked after her whilst she calmed her nerves. Sasuke had no objection to Sakura staying around, but he was rather pissed at Sakura's mother for doing such a thing.

Sasuke looked to the clock that was on the desk near the window, next to a picture of him, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata; Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata with their Genjutsu down. Sasuke smiled gently as he thought of adding one more person to that collection, Sakura. But with the test exams coming up soon and the fact that they will soon be full-fledged Shinobi, also Sakura's mother being on the civilian council, things will get rather difficult.

Over the time spent hanging around with Naruto, from one orphan to another, Sasuke had grown to calm down and start to enjoy having the bonds that he had started to develop and he loved Naruto like a brother now. The ideas of revenge sitting at the back of his head, only a side thought. There were more important things to be doing. And that was becoming a fully fledged Shinobi of Konohagakure with his friends.

Yawning once more, Sasuke placed one hand gently on Sakura's shoulder, waking her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times and looked to see Sasuke smiling at her gently.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she started, her voice slow and groggy, the signs of a good night's sleep was evident. "Hey, you're actually smiling, what the hell!" she joked and Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Sakura gently back onto the bed and he sat at the end of the bed, rubbing his temples. "What's up?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking about the final exams this week," he said and Sakura nodded.

"You'll be fine, Sasuke-kun. You're the top of our class, you will kick ass," she said with a small laugh and Sasuke smiled.

"I wonder who I'll get to fight in the spars today..." he said more to himself than Sakura but she picked up on it.

"With any luck, you'll get a worthy challenge. Maybe Naruto?" she asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe... dunno. It'll be good because he's the only one that I can't keep up with when I use my Sharingan, so it keeps me on my toes," he admitted and Sakura smiled. "But then there's Kiba, that predictable idiot," he grumbled and Sakura rolled her eyes a little and then stood up, stretching. Not be afraid of showing the outline of her figure under one of Sasuke's shirts.

"If he gets to fight Naruto, he'd rip into him. Kiba won't know what's hit him," she said and Sasuke looked up.

"True. You've taken a liking to Naruto kicking Kiba's ass, haven't you?" he asked and Sakura blushed.

"...maybe. It's fun though. I always thought he was selfish and everything else, but seeing him with Hinata-chan and you, I guess I was wrong. It won't hurt to root for him," she said with a smile and Sasuke nodded and there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"What is it, Midnight?" Sasuke asked out, knowing that there were only three current occupants of the Uchiha household.

The door opened and Midnight walked in, fully dressed with her Genjutsu down, her eight-tails flowing gracefully behind her as she walked up to the bed and looked down to Sasuke. "Just letting you know, if you get Naruto, and he's going to use Kyu-chan, kick their asses," she said with a sickly smile which made Sasuke shudder.

"You're enjoying that thought too much aren't you?" Sasuke asked and Midnight giggled.

"Maybe... Hey, it's expected of being the eight-tails. Me and Kyu-chan have a long history together anyway and we always used to go all out when we fought each other. You remember reading about the First Shinobi War right?" she asked and Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Kyu-chan and I... might have been the trigger for that," she said with a Naruto like grin and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Naruto has been going under extensive training with Kyu. As have I with you. I'm not gunna go easy on him. If I face Kiba, I'm gunna kick his ass in three seconds," Sasuke said with confidence.

"Pffft, good luck. You've seen how quick Naruto gets to him when he pisses him off when Kiba says things about Naruto and then Hinata belonging to him instead," Midnight said and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Guess you might be right there," he said and Sasuke walked into the bathroom after grabbing a towel to have his morning shower.

***Later that morning***

Sasuke and Sakura, along with Midnight in her wolf form, cuddled in Sakura's arms, were walking to the Academy, Sasuke was in white shorts and a blue Uchiha shirt with the symbol on the back and he had shin guards which white bandages over them, the same with his wrists, and his Shuriken holster on his right leg and his small pouch at the bottom of his back within easy reach of his hand.

Sakura was dressed in black, ANBU style pants which reached to her knees and a red overcoat which covered her black shirt and fishnet shirt under that and it was adorned with the Haruno clan symbol and signature colours, red and white and her long pink hair was tied up slightly so it framed her face gently and her fringe was over her forehead to hide that 'unsightly' forehead that she proclaimed to have, much to Sasuke's annoyance of Sakura covering it.

They were walking along the busy streets of Konoha with the sun beating mercilessly over them and even though it was only early morning, it was still blisteringly hot. Luckily for them, their clothes were designed to keep the heat out and provide proper air flow to their bodies whilst keeping them comfortable and keeping movements easy to make. As they walked through the streets, there was the odd smile and nod from fellow Shinobi who respected Sasuke as the Uchiha prodigy and a very powerful young man. However, some of the villagers could not help but sigh when they saw Sasuke and Sakura. It was clear that news of the two of them together and the fact that they are so close to Naruto was frowned upon and it will take years until they begin to accept Naruto for who he was and didn't believe the truth that the Hokage told them and that everything was a ruse by the Hokage to try and make them like Naruto.

They finally reached the Academy to be greeted by Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, for once, was not wearing his cloak due to reasons that it caught too much attention. This time, Naruto was dressed in his long orange pants, black and orange jacket which covered his black shirt and he had his shuriken holster on his right leg where one of his chakra blades were located.

Hinata was dressed in her white pants which reached her ankles and a white and lilac jacket which hid her figure to most eyes and under that she wore her black shirt and fishnet one under that. Her shuriken holster was on the right leg and her pouch in the same location as everyone else's. After their greetings, the four of them headed inside the Academy and there was the usual chatter outside of their class, many of them worrying about what was going to happen. As they came closer, they caught small snippets of conversations.

"What if I fail? My dad's gunna kill me," one brunette haired girl said to her friend who nodded the same.

"I hope this isn't too hard," another said.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked past them, a few of them fell silent as they somewhat looked at awe in the sight before them. Walking proudly, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but smile smugly at each other when they noticed the silence. They were powerful and no one, and I repeat, no one (except for maybe Kiba), messed with them. Sasuke was the image of the perfect Shinobi, what with being an Uchiha before and many of their classmates (not knowing the real truth behind Naruto except for who his father was), looked at Naruto with loathing in their eyes at the fact that right in front of them were the symbols of power, two unofficial heads of their respective clans. Dominance just seemed to seep from them. Naruto of the Namikaze, Sasuke of the Uchiha and then, let's not forget her, Hinata of the Hyuuga. Three top clans of Konoha, all in the same class and best friends.

They finally reached the door and Naruto tried to open it and there was an all too familiar voice from behind him. "Don't bother, I've already tried. It's too troublesome," Shikamaru yawned and Naruto laughed gently.

"Hime, use your Byakugan quickly," he said and Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan!" she said loudly and done a quick scan of the door. "Oh... oh I get it now..." she said out loud and the students had fallen silent.

"Shikamaru, if you are thinking what I'm thinking... I reckon this door is rigged with a seal which prevents us from opening it," Naruto said and Shikamaru's eyebrows went up a little and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Guess so. We need to find that seal and remove it," he said and Naruto nodded and then Naruto called him over and with him, Chouji and Kosame followed.

"Alright, here's the game plan," he said and quickly told Shikamaru what to do and he, along with Naruto and Hinata followed the stream of chakra to its source and when they got there, Naruto deadpanned. "MORE? What the fuck?" he complained as he ripped of the seal and Hinata told him of six more chakra pathways leading in different directions. "Alright, who's the best at making clones? We are probably being tested right now in our ability to plan things out by Iruka-sensei," Naruto said and Shikamaru nodded, thinking the same thing.

"I'll get Sakura and Ino, they're the top at the moment when it comes to making standard clones," he said and walked off back to the class. A few minutes later, Shikamaru came back with Sakura and Ino.

"Alright, has Shikamaru told you of our issue?" Naruto asked, it seemed to everyone else that he was a natural born leader but in truth, Naruto was just winging it, making it sound like he knew what he was talking about. Sakura and Ino nodded and both of them made two clones each and the six of them (four clones and the two originals) went to locate the other seals, told where to go by Hinata. In the shadows and keeping his chakra down, Iruka was watching the whole thing and he couldn't help but smile as Naruto kept a level head in this situation; true, this was not like real combat where things can change at the throw of a kunai but he showed good leadership skills even without training. He scribbled something down on a clipboard and a few minutes later when Sakura and Ino came back with three bits of paper with a seal formula written on it and everyone had headed off back to class, he stepped out of the shadows and walked after them.

Naruto was the first back and he flicked the lock on the door and tried to slide it open to see that it wouldn't. He sighed and then kicked the door powerfully and it slowly slid open as if it were loosened from its tight holdings. "Man this Academy is falling apart," he grumbled and stepped in the class room and those around him, especially Hinata, were proud of him in the fact that he managed to work it out with the most clever student (Shikamaru) without breaking a sweat. "Heh, that Shogi book was helpful," Naruto said to Shikamaru and he smiled and took his seat behind Naruto. The rest of the students filed in and a few moments later, Iruka walked in with a small smile on his face.

"Congratulations to Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru who managed to get past my rigged door," he said with a smile and Hinata blushed slightly at the praise. "Who else tried?" he asked and a few shaky hands rose up to see burn marks on them. "I thought so. That door was rigged with a small fire jutsu, thanks to Kakashi-sempai, and those who tried to force their way in without removing the seven seals would suffer slight burns," he said with an evil like grin and just as he finished, Mizuki walked in, saying that all preparations were ready. Iruka nodded, took a quick attendance check and led everyone outside.

In the grounds of the Academy where three machines all lined up and Iruka explained to them that basically, what they had to do was pump chakra into the machine and it will take a reading of the amount of chakra that the student had which may determine what teams they be placed in. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were to go last due to reasons Iruka couldn't be asked to explain and it was too much of a hassle. Slowly, students took their turns and currently, the one with the most chakra was Shino who had double of what the others had which was understandable because he was from a clan which specializes in bugs which feed off the hosts chakra as an exchange for their services.

It came to Naruto's, Hinata's and Sasuke's turns and Iruka whispered to the both of them to go easy on the amount of chakra they put into them. Just as they were going to go, the Hokage appeared and wanted to have a quick word with Iruka.

"Iruka... I trust that Naruto is about to take his chakra test, correct?" the Hokage asked and Iruka nodded. "Good, I need you to place a containment seal around the whole area around them so that no one gets hurt should something go wrong," the Hokage told them and Iruka nodded. He walked over to Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke and asked them to step back.

"What's going on, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as Iruka came forward.

"Basically, I'm putting a containment seal around the three of you should something go wrong," he said and a few of the other students began to complain. "It's for safety reasons, you lot have seen how bad things can get if Naruto and Sasuke should spar and also the same with Hinata," Iruka said to the crowd of students and they all nodded and went quiet. After a few moments, Iruka had finished and let the three of them proceed.

"Hey, teme, let's see who can blow their machine up first," he said, offering a bet to Sasuke. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

'Trust Naruto to make it a game,' Iruka thought to himself.

"If you make yours explode first, I'm treating Hinata, Sakura and you to ramen," he said. "If I blow mine first, you're treating the three of us," he said and Sasuke nodded. There's no way he would lose this.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke placed their hands on the machine and Iruka nodded, letting them put chakra into the machine. First off, Naruto started slowly, not wanting to put too much in too quickly; Sasuke doing the same. Hinata, having the greatest chakra control put in as much as she needed and her readings were almost off of the charts as Iruka watched in wonder at the needle recording their chakra output was going haywire! Naruto fed more chakra into his and looked to Sasuke who done the same. Feeling daring, Naruto increased the chakra output to half of what he normally uses and the machine began to hum in a low tune, as did Sasuke's. The machines had a timer on them and they both knew they were running out of time. The timer was for five minutes and no one normally lasted that long with their normal chakra. But then again, these three were not normal. The clock was slowly coming to 4 minutes 30 and Hinata's arm slipped and she stopped, her chakra low. Iruka nodded and asked Hinata to move out of the way. He had a feeling something was going to happen. As just as luck would have it, in just a few mere seconds from the end, there was a large explosion and Naruto's machine burst into flames but still recorded the chakra. Sasuke's buzzed and crackled and bolts of lightning were flying off of it. Luckily, a seal was in the way so the bolts were just absorbed. In the final two seconds, the two of them put all they had into it and in a mighty roar, both machines gave out and there was a large explosion and the whole area was covered in black smoke.

There was a deep hum and Iruka noticed that all the lights had gone in the Academy and he could hear a few angry complaints from the village. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was being supported by Sasuke and they were both covered in chakra burns which had already started to heal and Iruka glared at the two of them. As they got closer, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Heh, guess mine went out first," he said which a chuckle. "Guess you're treating us," he said and Sasuke rolled his eyes and let go of Naruto who fell to the floor with an 'ow'.

Iruka walked over and sighed. "I have so much explaining to do," he said and Naruto looked up.

"What for?"

"Your small stunt just blew all power to the village. These machines not only measure your chakra but also give power to the power plant," he said and Naruto growled.

"So basically this was an excuse to get free power?" he shouted and the Hokage chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, Iruka," the Hokage said as he walked up. The whole class was still silent as they slowly got over the shock of what Naruto and Sasuke done.

"Heh, if I'm gunna be a Shinobi next week, I might as well go out with a bang," he laughed and Hinata helped him up and checked him over and once results had been given out about who had the most chakra, many were surprised when Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata got the highest, but then again, not many knew that Sasuke and Naruto were Jinchuuriki and that Hinata also shared this talent thanks to Naruto.

That afternoon was a rest period where they will be told about what was to come next and the next day was Ninjutsu with Kakashi who will test them on how well they can perform standard Jutsu's.

**...**

**There we go, finally got it done. Sorry for the late post, such a busy few days plus I found it difficult to write this chapter, but it turns out I managed to get enough done. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter MIGHT be up on Friday. It's my last week of college and I have a lot to do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the eighth chapter of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox**

**This is the rest of the weekly tests and the always difficult to do Mizuki section when he tries to get the Forbidden Scroll.**

**Have fun and I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to KillerDonut for spotting a couple of mistakes in my previous chapter. I have rectified them and re-done chapter seven. **

**Reviews: **

**Maxlax: Thanks very much ^_^**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"Heh, if I'm gunna be a Shinobi next week, I might as well go out with a bang," he laughed and Hinata helped him up and checked him over and once results had been given out about who had the most chakra, many were surprised when Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata got the highest, but then again, not many knew that Sasuke and Naruto were Jinchuuriki and that Hinata also shared this talent thanks to Naruto.

That afternoon was a rest period where they will be told about what was to come next and the next day was Ninjutsu with Kakashi who will test them on how well they can perform standard Jutsu's.

**...**

**Where we begin: **

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata were the first to arrive at the Academy, a gentle trickle of students coming through the main entrance after them. They sat on the staircase opposite their class, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey, hime?" Naruto started, breaking the silence and Hinata looked up to Naruto quickly and yawned.

"Y-Yea?" she asked, still a little tired.

"You have any idea where the fuck everyone else is?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke's normally here by now," he said and Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, sorry, Naru-kun," she said and Naruto's face faltered a little and he put his arm around Hinata and cuddled up to her gently, resting his head against her.

"Hey, you ok? You don't seem that happy," Naruto said, his caring side coming out and Hinata took his hand and looked up to him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. That chakra test took some out of me yesterday," she admitted and Naruto just nodded his head in understanding. "How can you still be standing though? You put so much chakra into that thing," she said to him and Naruto chuckled.

"Heh, I will admit one thing, I was pretty damn close to running out too," he said, scratching the back of his head. He smiled to Hinata who smiled back and Naruto looked from the stairs to the classroom and directly to the left of the door was a corridor which led to the back entrance of the Academy and he noticed a familiar voice and the quick wisp of long blonde hair. He looked down the corridor out of the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but smile as his apparent life-long friend (remember that Ino's father helped Naruto when he was really young) Ino walked around the corner smiling and Naruto and Hinata smiled to her and Ino immediately sat next to Naruto and gave her two best friends a quick hug. Naruto was smiling and then his mood almost instantly changed as he saw Kiba round the corner.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Kiba?" Naruto started, seeing Kiba eyeing Hinata. "You keep your eyes off of my Hina-hime or I'll pull them out," he said. Ino let go of Naruto and she, with Naruto and Hinata, looked up to Kiba. "If you think that the two of us have broken up and that I'm with Ino, think again. Nothing wrong with giving a life-long friend a hug," he said with a sneer in his voice directed at Kiba and Kiba just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, whatever. We both know I deserve her anyway, I'm better than you, you just act all big because you're the Fourth Hokage's kid." he said.

"Hm, finally accepted the truth then?" Naruto glared and Kiba just scoffed.

"We both know who the rookie is this year, it's gunna be me," he told them and walked down the corridor on his own and leant against the wall in a nonchalant manner.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Naruto said to Ino in a quiet voice.

"Who knows? It might have been my fault when I hugged the both of you," she said and Naruto just waved his hand in the air.

"Meh, its fine, Ino-chan. He needs to get that stick out of his ass..."

"Or I'll pull it out instead," came a voice from behind and Naruto spun around and noticed Sasuke standing there with Sakura, walking down the stairs together.

"Shut up, teme. It's gunna be me," Naruto said and Sasuke smiled gently.

"It all depends on who gets the Inazuka in the spars," Sasuke said and he and Sakura sat on the stairs behind Naruto, Ino and Hinata. "Morning, by the way," he said with a yawn.

"Not you too... Hime's been yawning all morning," Naruto said and they laughed gently at him and Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. As tempting as it was to fall asleep, she couldn't afford to.

"I'm surprised you aren't tired," Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged.

"Meh, I fell asleep as soon as we got home last night. Got into the bedroom and pretty much collapsed on the bed. Woke up with Hina-hime curled up against me," he admitted with a gentle blush. He knew that Kiba would have heard that and he said it just to piss Kiba off for the fun of it. "Still, my chakra's fine now anyway, what with our circumstances. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Uchiha prodigy and he nodded his head.

"Yep. Anyway, shouldn't be long till Kakashi-sensei's test. Then in the afternoon we have Kurenai-sensei's test then tomorrow is the start of the spars then finally Iruka-sensei's test," Sasuke said and the other four nodded.

"Why is it all set out like this?" Naruto asked and Sakura spoke up.

"To test how well our chakra recovers. The test yesterday was to get our chakra right down to its cinders then over the next three days, we will be tested on different things whilst our chakra is at different rates at all times," she said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't it make much more sense just to do everything when our chakras have recovered?"

"No point," Ino said and everyone looked to her. "Look at it this way, in a battle, situations constantly change and its best to test us like that to see how well we'd fare in a battle. I'm sure they'd give us enough time to recover for the spars tomorrow. I heard from my father that they do the first fights in the afternoon, give a small rest, about 24 hours, and then they have the finals on the last day so those in the finals can kick each other's asses to their hearts contempt," she said with a slight blush at how she knew all that and beat Sakura to it who was normally the first to point things out.

A few moments passed and slowly, all of the other students started to arrive, starting with Chouji, Kosame and Shikamaru with Shino bringing up the rear and was in deep conversation with Shikamaru. Chouji leant against the wall with Shikamaru and Shino whilst Kosame took her place next to Hinata and, as usual, engaged in their normal gossip. Naruto rolled his eyes, getting a chuckle from Chouji and Sasuke but a playful jab in the ribs from Hinata. "Hey, what was that for?" Naruto teased playfully and dropped his Genjutsu quickly and flicked Hinata with his tails before putting it back up so no one saw anything apart from those in close proximity. Hinata turned around and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. "That's it, you aren't getting anything tonight," he teased as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Shame really..." he carried on and Hinata giggled.

"We both know that you'll either forget you said that or just have sex with me anyway," she said quietly so that only Naruto heard her and he let out a gentle chuckle and kissed Hinata's neck before leaving her to talk to Kosame and now Sakura. As he sat up, Ino looked to him.

"I'm still amazed you have that much control over your Genjutsu," she said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Got used to it after some time. When I first got all this, I could never really get the genjutsu to work, but finally got it down and it doesn't waste as much chakra as it used to," Naruto said and he dropped the Genjutsu and glared to several students that were listening in on their conversation. Said students went quiet and hurried off somewhere else.

"Wow... one look and they run for it," Ino giggled and Naruto laughed gently and Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.

"Are you surprised? Naruto's the one who killed a rock Shinobi without second thoughts and then seriously injured the other with a flick of a wrist and you know what he's like when he's pissed off," Sasuke said and a couple of students rose their eyebrows at that and a few nodded in appreciation before realising Naruto might glare at them too for listening in. "I'd run off like that if Naruto glared at me too, but guess you know what... I mean who we are, you can understand..." Sasuke said and Ino nodded.

"I guess I'll consider myself lucky to be your friend then," she smiled and then sighed. "Where the fuck is Kakashi-sensei..." Ino complained and everyone seemed to be thinking the same question. "Sasuke-kun, you've been personally trained by Kakashi-sensei," she said and a few of the students looked up, interested that Sasuke had been trained personally by Kakashi, "was he normally late?" she asked and Sasuke nodded, lacing his fingers together and resting his head on his hands, his elbows on his legs.

"Normally about two hours late, depending on how important it is," Sasuke said and Naruto yawned.

"If he's gunna be that late, I'm gunna sleep," he said.

"I thought you weren't tired," Chouji said and Naruto smiled.

"I might as well rest a little bit if I have an hour and a half to spare," he said and rested his head on Hinata's lap as she played with his hair gently. It made Ino slightly jealous but she shrugged it off. True, she had some small amount of feeling for Naruto as they had known each other for years, but hadn't seen each other much, and then Naruto gets with Hinata, but in all honesty, she didn't mind much, to her, Naruto was like a big brother who she could always look up to for help. Naruto had that sort of effect, it made people want to believe in him and want to trust him and be his friend.

Sasuke was proven right and after another hour, Kakashi finally arrived to initiate their second test. Basically, what they had to do was show their knowledge in performing all the different seals that they will have to perform and then perform one jutsu with their primary element. All knew what they primary element was and they were to do it in pairs, practicing combining Jutsu's for if they ever worked in a team in the future. "Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke up after they had been divided into pairs (Naruto being with Sasuke).

"What is it, Naruto?" he said, looking up with a bored look.

"Well, because me and Sasuke have two elements, can we use both?" he said and Kakashi thought about it. Sure it was very rare to have two pre-Genin with two elements but he couldn't see a problem with it. They were most likely to be in the same team anyway.

"Alright, I will allow this, but all of you are to head to Training Ground Three. Those who don't know where it is, wait here and I will take you, those who do know where it is, head there now!" he ordered and a small handful of the class walked out, including Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata who trained there occasionally as it was right near the Hyuuga compound, just over a small hill. As soon as they got out of the class, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, teme, wanna try something out? Wind powers fire, right?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. "Well, if you use your Grand Fireball, then I'll use my Wind Slicer which Kakashi-sensei taught me, if I can nail it just right, then I will have mastered it.," he said then Sasuke put his hand to his chin and thought about it. It will be beneficial for the both of them as the Grand Fireball will be power up to a more powerful jutsu PLUS it can help them in the future when they do their Demonic Combination Jutsu training with Kyu and Midnight in the future.

"Hm, alright, can't see why not. Be careful though, if you fuck up, I won't be held liable for your death," he said with a small sneer and Naruto just laughed it off and walked out into the morning sun, on their way to the training ground.

When they got there, they were the only ones there for about ten minutes and Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but practice their Jutsu's. Naruto called out Kyu to help him with his, whilst Sasuke asked Midnight to leave this one out for now. Kyu transformed into her human form and stood beside Naruto, the both of them looking to Sasuke. Sasuke was about to start but then Naruto held up his hand. "Hold it, I think Midnight-chan should help. I mean, think about it, fire heats up the air right? If we direct our overpowered Grand Fireball Jutsu up into the sky, creating thunder clouds, Midnight can use one of her lightning Jutsu's and with the energy already stored in the air, it'll be more powerful, right?" Naruto said and Sasuke thought about it for a few moments before he nodded.

"I don't know or care how you managed to think that up, but yea, I suppose you are right," he said and Midnight came bounding over before quickly turning into her human form, ready to help. "Can we think of this as training for that combination scroll you won't teach us?" Sasuke said, looking to Midnight then Kyu who both nodded. Hinata sat in their favourite tree, the one they sat in for Hinata's eighteenth birthday, watching them, making sure she was out of the range of the attack if something had gone wrong.

Naruto and Sasuke stood at approximately 20 meters apart, leaving enough room to dodge if things go wrong. Naruto placed his hands together then looked to Kyu who nodded, performing seals for the Grand Fireball Jutsu, the same as Sasuke. They were the first to finish, performing their techniques at the same time and the two fireballs flew towards each other, Kyu using a low powered one, not wanting to put too much power behind it and killing Sasuke which wouldn't bode well. The two fireballs clashed with such drive that Naruto was forced to shield himself, disrupting his performance of hand seals. When this happened, Kyu lost concentration and Sasuke's fireball overpowered her and flame covered both Kyu and Naruto, shocking Sasuke, Midnight and Hinata who dashed over once the fire had cleared.

Naruto didn't know what was going on. First he was forced to stop performing seals then he was enveloped by fire. He dared to open his eyes and he done so very carefully, not sure what to expect when they opened to their full extent. After doing so, he found himself face to face with Kyu's chest and a large blush erupted across his face and he tried his best to hide it. Luckily, Kyu's tails were wrapped around him, protecting him from the fire. Being a Fire Demon, Kyu had natural protection from fire attacks but not Naruto, his wind affinity only made for more powerful fire if he ever came into contact with it. Luckily, when Hinata can perform them, a couple of water Jutsu's will put the fire out.

Once the fires had cleared and most of the smoke with it, Kyu unwrapped Naruto and looked to his shocked yet blushing face and a smile spread across her face. "Well, that was pretty close. And you're blushing. I thought you only had a soft spot for Hinata-chan's breasts," she teased and Naruto blushed a little more and looked to the ground. "Well, you're safe, that's what matters," she told him and stood him up. Hinata came over to make sure that he was ok but she couldn't help but look at Naruto's fringe which was a tiny bit singed and she giggled gently and Naruto looked to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Kyu looked to Hinata then to where her eyes were looking and she laughed gently.

"You might want to check your hair," Hinata said and Naruto placed his fingers on his fringe and deadpanned.

"For fuck sake..." he complained and Sasuke walked over with Midnight.

"Nice hair, dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto sat down with a huff.

"As long as it isn't that noticeable," Naruto said and as luck would have it, Kakashi and the rest of the class walked over the top of the hill, all wondering what all the smoke was. Kakashi walked over and looked to Naruto.

"Nice hair," he said and Naruto almost yelled.

"See! It is noticeable!" he complained and threw his arms in the air animatedly and dropped the Genjutsu around his head to cover it. "There, it's gone now," he said and Kyu sighed.

"You can't keep dropping your genjutsu in public, Naruto-kun," she said and Naruto sighed a little and put his Genjutsu back up, still complaining about the small amount of his hair (about 2cm) from the fringe missing. Everyone had gotten settled and the tests were to be administered in a random order, first was Akimichi Chouji and Huruaki Kosame, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino and Inazuka Kiba then finally Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, the other students being placed during each of those matches.

Each test came and went, with different results for each. Kosame beat Chouji on the grounds of performing her Earth Style Jutsu's quicker than Chouji's family Jutsu's, Shikamaru tying with Ino as they were both standing completely still as they used their family Jutsu's; even though Shikamaru got Ino first, he didn't move out of the way quick enough to avoid her Mind Transfer. Hinata beat Sakura without even breaking a sweat thanks to Kyu's and Naruto's training. Sakura almost had her jutsu activated but Hinata shut off Sakura's chakra to her arms, rendering Ninjutsu useless. Shino beat Kiba with the same way he did when they were practicing a few months back, his Kikaichu swarmed around Kiba before he and Akamaru could get near to him and perform the Ninjutsu.

Finally were Sasuke and Naruto, the both of them itching to get the technique form earlier nailed down in one attempt. Naruto looked to Kyu who nodded and transformed into her human form, the same with Midnight, causing many of the males of the class to bleed gently at the nose, not knowing that Naruto and Sasuke's companions are the most feared demons in the world and they will most likely run screaming if they were told.

There was complete silence across the training field as everyone held a collective breath, itching to get the show on the road. Kakashi explained that first they were to perform every single seal flawlessly, making one mistake can cost you the life of you or your team mate. Then after that, perform one elemental jutsu each, directing it at each other with the intent to kill or the jutsu will not be as effective. Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other and Sasuke activate d his Sharingan right at the get go, Naruto tensing a little. This wasn't the only time he had faced Sasuke's Sharingan but he still hadn't come to grips with countering it. Knowing what jutsu Sasuke was going to perform, Naruto notified Kyu to perform the appropriate seals to do the same jutsu whilst Naruto prepared his Wind Slicer technique. The two of them (Naruto and Sasuke cleared the first section of the test then Sasuke performed a Genjutsu on the training field to get Naruto riled up so he will come with the intent to kill, as would Sasuke as Midnight done the same to Sasuke.

The whole training field went quiet and the KI radiated off of Naruto that was enough to make Kakashi look up from his book that he was casually reading against the tree. Hinata felt a little light headed but Sakura kept her safe once she regained the use of her arms. The ground started to split around Naruto and Sasuke and Kyu rapidly and successfully performed their Jutsu's, Naruto not being fazed this time as he wasn't paying attention, he was focused on performing his seals. As the fireballs crashed, Naruto began to make the seals, Ram, Bird, Dog, Bird, Ram, Tiger, and he clapped his hands together, finishing his technique and Kakashi smiled to himself that Naruto could perform it easily.

Naruto focused and he ran directly at the fireballs. **'Wind Style: Wind Slicer!' **he shouted and jumped into the air and dove straight towards the ground. He drew more of Kyu's chakra to offer more protection against the fire and as he dove to the ground, he flipped a few times, kicking the air with his feet and there were visible crescent shaped gust of air and they met the fire, causing it to curve around the air and flaming crescents went into the air and the temperature suddenly rose, making thunder clouds appear. Kakashi was extremely impressed. Not only did Naruto perform the Wind Slicer Technique, a C Rank Jutsu usually saved for Chuunin but he also combined it with Sasuke's Grand Fireball technique which was fuelled by the Kyuubi's chakra on the other end. The arcs of fire impacted a nearby rock, making deep grooves in the surface, but they weren't finished yet. The air around them was crackling with energy and Naruto nodded to Midnight who performed appropriate seals and silently performed her technique and thrust her hands into the air. Because the air was super charged with energy, lightning struck the ground almost instantaneously, narrowly missing Naruto. Naruto sighed in relief but had to jump again as he almost got struck by lightning. "How the fuck, Midnight-chan?" he said and Midnight just smiled and stopped her technique, the energy in the air dissipated because of the lightning technique. Sasuke dispelled his Genjutsu and allowed Naruto to calm down, even if he was slightly shaken.

The air cleared and Kakashi smiled and walked up to Naruto and Sasuke and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Full marks, to you two. Great work!" he said and Naruto and Sasuke smiled and fell to the floor, tired for using such a technique. They got many complements from the class and Kakashi told them to head inside and have a break whilst they wait for Kurenai to administer her test.

Naruto nodded to Kakashi in understanding and after being helped up by Hinata, the two of them walked to the Hyuuga estate hand in hand as it was just over the hill. Kakashi said for them to be back within an hour and the two of them left, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kosame and Chouji not that far behind them. Kyu and Midnight had transformed back into their animal forms and many still believed that Naruto and Sasuke could summon.

When they reached the Hyuuga estate, the two guards were curious as to why Hinata and Naruto were back so early and why they had bought their guests. A quick explanation of that they were taking a small break before the second test was enough to let them pass, not that they would have been denied entry anyway. Hinata was the first in and she was greeted by many of the Hyuuga branch who were bustling around, much more than normal. They were yet to notice that Naruto and Hinata (with Sasuke, Sakura etc) were coming to the house for lunch and Naruto tried his best to stop the KI rising. Naruto was about to say something but Hinata stopped him by speaking for him.

"And what do you think you are doing? Where is father?" she asked in her tone normally saved for formal occasions or when power needed to be asserted.

An elderly branch member spun around and grimaced at the site of Naruto but tried to keep a straight face for Hinata who had already been 'tainted' by their standards. "Young Hinata..." she started, trying to act all innocent.

"Don't get innocent with me, I demand to know. The branch, by my father's words, live to serve the main family. I demand you tell me where he is!" Hinata said, shocking the others, including Naruto who had no idea that Hinata's father had actually said that. Perhaps that was before Naruto came into his life in such a way and promised to bring the branch and the main together, much to Hiashi's late brothers wish of uniting the Hyuuga under one banner, living in prosperity and moving away from the staining of the Hyuuga name with Branch blood.

"Your father? Why... he's... in his study...yes..." she said in a somewhat frail voice. This was when Naruto lost it a little and held the branch against the wall and glared into her very soul.

"Tell me where the fuck Hiashi-sama is you frail old bitch!" Naruto sneered, not caring what he said, he hated liars and those who think they can also get away with it.

"Why the hell should we tell you... demon!" she asked and looked to everyone else. "Bet you didn't know that! This bastard son of the Fourth Hokage is actually the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox! Hahaha!" she cackled and Naruto let go of her and she slid to the floor and Hinata was shaking her head. Not only at the branches behaviour, but also Naruto's. Kosame stepped forward.

"Yea, we know that he is the jailor of the Nine Tails, but that doesn't change a single thing. He is still my best friend," she said and everyone else nodded their agreement. Hinata looked up to the branch member, not caring that all the others had stopped and were now looking in their direction.

"Now, let us start form the top, where is my father?" she asked and the branch elder glanced quickly to the kitchen and Hinata, even though it was against the rules to do so, used the Byakugan in the Hyuuga house and found her father sitting with two other branch members. Hinata nodded to herself and the elder cackled once more.

"Ahahahahaha... you'll be thrown out for that... using the Byakugan is against the rules in this household... yes... your younger sister, a fine example of a Hyuuga... she'll make a better heir than you will ever..." she was about to finish and Hinata dropped her Genjutsu and the KI radiated off of her and Naruto physically flinched and looked to Sasuke.

"I told you that they can be scary when they are angry," he told him and Sasuke and Naruto gulped in unison.

The branch member backed off and with a quick glare to Naruto, she disappeared, most of the others following her. One or two of them stayed because they accepted Naruto for the fact his is the son of the Fourth Hokage and they also believed he can bring unity of the branch and the main.

Hinata let the rest of her genjutsu drop and Naruto walked over to her and placed his hands on Hinata's hips and she looked into his caring red eyes and a tear fell down her face and she embraced him in a death like grip, not wanting to let go. She felt ashamed of herself and couldn't bear to face her father who had most likely heard everything. Either that or he was being held hostage in his own home. Naruto turned to Sasuke and muttered something to him and he nodded.

Sasuke headed over to everyone else who was huddled by the door way and spoke to them in a hushed voice. "Naruto has requested that we leave now, I know this is not his estate, but considering the current situation, it makes perfect sense," he said and everyone nodded. After they all looked to Naruto and Hinata too see Naruto running his hands through Hinata's hair and whispering things to her, they headed out and instead headed to Ichiraku's for lunch.

When they left, Naruto realised that the entire branch had left and he sighed to himself and sat Hinata on the couch in the main living area and she cuddled up to him and sobbed into his chest. After five minutes, she cried herself to sleep, the lack of sleep due to stress finally catching up to her. Naruto rested his head against hers and kissed it gently, breathing in her heavenly scent. He closed his eyes and a few moments later, the kitchen door slammed open and Hiashi's angry voice bellowed out.

"YOU MIGHT TRY TO TAKE OVER THE CLAN, BUT I WILL NEVER, AND I REPEAT NEVER, ATTEMPT TO REMOVE MY OWN ELDEST DAUGHTER, THE HEIR TO THIS CLAN AND MY BEST FRIENDS SON FROM THIS HOUSE, THEY ARE BOTH VERY IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE AND IF I SEE YOU TRY TO MAKE PLANS AGAINST US, I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE PERSONALLY REMOVED FROM THIS CLAN!" he shouted and Hinata woke with a jump and looked to the direction of the noise and another tear ran from her face. Naruto kissed it off and looked to the location of the kitchen and saw two branch members dash away and out of sight. The door slid shut with a slam and he heard an irritated sigh. A couple of seconds later, Hiashi walked into the main living area and noticed Naruto on the couch with a tear struck Hinata and he immediately went over and knelt beside his daughter and took her hand in his. "I-I'm sorry you had to hear that, you two," he said, looking to Naruto quickly and then back to Hinata who nodded.

"I-It's f-fine father...I-Naru-kun and I d-dealt with the r-rest of the branch," she said and Naruto explained to Hiashi what had happened and Hiashi was livid, his face a mixture of rage and confusion. He sighed and stood up, placing his fingers of his right hand to his temples and rubbing them gently.

"This is getting ridiculous... I guess you two are having a break from exams, but I'm going to have to request that the both of you leave now before the branch tries anything. They have become extremely ambitious now. I will need to see the Hokage and see if who I think are behind it, are," he told them and left the room quickly.

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly and kissed her lovingly on the lips and smiled to her gently and placed one hand on her face and kissed her again. "Come on, let's get going. We don't have long and I want to get some Ramen on the way back," he said and Hinata managed a small smile. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand and the two of them stood up, put up their Genjutsu's and Kyu walked to them from the shadows and walked with the two of them as they made their way to Ichiraku's.

**...**

**Thought I'd end it there. I KNOW I promised Mizuki this chapter but because of the incident at the Hyuuga estate (which wasn't intended at first) I decided to end it there. I know I say it wasn't intended at first, but it really fit. The Branch in my fanfic are always trying to get rid of Naruto and Hinata and they haven't made an appearance in this story yet ^_^**

**Have a good weekend everyone. I have finished with college now, so I might be able to update more often! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, hopefully back to updating on Mondays and Fridays now I'm not at college ^_^ You guys are lucky :P **

**Not much to say here, so let's get on with it!**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly and kissed her lovingly on the lips and smiled to her gently and placed one hand on her face and kissed her again. "Come on, let's get going. We don't have long and I want to get some Ramen on the way back," he said and Hinata managed a small smile. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand and the two of them stood up, put up their Genjutsu's and Kyu walked to them from the shadows and walked with the two of them as they made their way to Ichiraku's.

**...**

**Where we begin: **

Hinata and Naruto left the Hyuuga estate with Kyu who was walking in her fox form next to Hinata and Hinata was silent the whole journey to Ichiraku's and Naruto found it extremely annoying. "Hime, what's up?" he asked as they were halfway between the house and Ichiraku's. "Come on, you can tell me," he said and squeezed her hand gently.

Hinata looked to the floor a little and then up to the Hokage monuments which were in their direct line of sight. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly rubbed it away and then looked to Naruto. "I-I'm sorry, Naru-kun... I-I just feel so ashamed of myself..." she said and Naruto stopped and Hinata, not realising this, was pulled back a little. She turned around to see Naruto's down face.

"You think you were ashamed huh? Who is the one who almost broke the peace between me and all of the Hyuuga," he said and looked back up to Hinata. "But I can't help my actions. I wanted to protect you, but I guess the only way I do that is through violence," he said with a weak chuckle and smiled to Hinata. "But that isn't important. You done what you had to do, you are going to be the Hyuuga heiress in a few days and what better opportunity to take to show your authority," he said and the two carried on walking. "As long as you are safe, then I can't complain," he said with truth to his words and Hinata quickly kissed him and he let go of Hinata's right hand and put his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to her. She wrapped her right arm around Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder and she felt safer at this close proximity. True, Naruto couldn't help himself due to the Demon within him (Kyu) and Kyu is a demon formerly of hatred and evil so there is bound to be some influence on Naruto's hidden darkness.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata said weakly and Naruto kissed her head and rested his on hers as they came close to Ichiraku's.

"Hey, don't worry about it Hime. It's just the stress of these final exams and what's going to be going on in the next few days. Hell, if I was in the same position as you, I'd be very ashamed of my actions too," he said and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Not helping," she said sternly and Naruto chuckled.

"Heh, guess not. Anyway, we're here. Who knows, we might see the teme and Sakura here with the others," he said, trying to cheer Hinata up a little which worked as her face lit up slightly and she smiled at the thought of spending time with her friends. They finally reached Ichiraku's and Naruto pulled back the cover of the stand and breathed in the heavenly scent of cooking Ramen and his stomach growled with eager anticipation. Hinata walked in after him and she seemed to calm down a little bit more. Being at Ichiraku's with Naruto always cheered her up, plus they had Ayame to talk to who was pretty much Naruto's and Hinata's older sister and the one to come to with issues. Hell if Teuchi could, he would have adopted Naruto, but that doesn't mean he hasn't tried. It's always the council getting in the way, even though the Hokage agreed with Teuchi adopting Naruto and let him grow up with Ayame. When Naruto and Hinata finally got into the stand, they were a little saddened to see that the others were not there, but that still didn't dampen Naruto's spirit. He took his usual seat and Hinata sat next to him, her head hung low. "Hey, Hime?" Naruto asked and Hinata looked up. "You aren't annoyed with me are you?" he asked and Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I am a little; you didn't need to lash out like Naru-kun. I know you were just looking out for me and father, but you took it over the top. I just can't shake the feeling that you might get kicked out for it," she said and Naruto just chuckled. "I'm being serious!" she said and Naruto smiled.

"And so am I. Who cares if I get thrown out, we're gunna be Genin soon, I can move back into my house and you can move in with me. We both know that Hiashi-sama will allow it. The treaty between my clan and yours can't be ignored, plus, it'll get a little lonely without you around. All those empty rooms," he said and Hinata giggled gently as his advancements and she nodded and smiled slightly.

'Yes, moving in with Naruto might be the best thing to do... and all those empty rooms to ravish him in...' she thought to herself and blushed. She heard movement in the kitchen and Ayame walked out with Naruto's usual and Hinata's along with it.

"Oh, hey, Ayame-chan!" Naruto smiled happily. "I didn't know you were here," he said and Ayame smiled gently. "Also you bought out Ramen. How did you know we were here?"

"I knew it was you two. Your voice is easily recognisable, Naruto-kun, plus it's always Hinata you bring with you. You two on a date or something?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, we have our Genin test this week; we're just on a break. Also," he said, leaning in so no one outside can hear. "A few issues happened at Hime's earlier, so we're also here to get away from everything," he said and Ayame looked to Hinata and came around the counter and sat next to Hinata and put her arm around her shoulder and Hinata rested her head on Ayame's shoulder and the two girls got talking, giving Naruto time to eat his many dishes. A few minutes later, everyone was finished and Naruto promised Ayame that he and Hinata will come and visit at the weekend after their tests.

After lunch, on the way back to the Academy, Naruto took a quick detour to the Hokage monuments and apologized formally to Hinata only to get kissed heatedly, showing that he was forgiven and he even promised that he would act calm when he needed to and that he will make it up to her that night. After being at the Hokage monuments for a few minutes , the two headed straight for the Academy and met Sasuke, Sakura, Kosame, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino at the entrance, the five of them just getting back from lunch at Sasuke's place. Admittedly Sasuke enjoyed the company of his friends, made a change from just he and Midnight eating together. To tell the truth, Sasuke was a damn good cook and was complimented on his cooking skills. Kosame was the first to see Naruto and Hinata and she dashed right over, leaving Shikamaru and Chouji looking at each other with questioning looks. The both of them shrugged their shoulders and turned around and saw what the commotion was. Kosame had ran over to Hinata and latched onto her, not wanting to let her best friend go and demanded to know everything that had happened and why Naruto asked them to go. Naruto, leaving Hinata to talk to Kosame, walked to Chouji and Shikamaru and noticed Sasuke walking over with Sakura. Naruto smiled gently to them all and when he reached them, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke began to walk forward whilst Naruto filled them in, telling them about what happened and why, plus their quick discussion on the top of the Hokage monuments, leaving out the bit about a small make out session.

"You two aren't going to split up, are you?" Chouji asked as they came close to the classroom and Naruto turned his head to face Chouji.

"Hell no, it happens a lot with the Branch. But I stepped out of line a little. Everything's back to normal... or as normal as it can get and we're still in a very strong relationship," he said, putting his hands behind his head, a smile on his face as he felt a pair of arms go around him when he stopped walking. He jumped slightly and spun around. "Holy Kami, you scared the shit out of me, Hime," he chuckled and kissed Hinata on the lips and the two of them embraced whilst they were waiting for Kurenai. Naruto was against the wall and Hinata leaning on his chest, her eyes shut and Naruto pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest and her hands on his hips. He looked around to see Shino on the stairs, looking like he was sulking as usual, Ino was talking to Kosame and Sakura (who was sitting on Sasuke's lap), Chouji was eating his seventh bag of chips and Shikamaru was sitting on the floor, his eyes shut. They had five minutes to go before lesson and Naruto slid down to the floor, Hinata still with him, and he sat next to Shikamaru. He opened his legs a little and Hinata sat between them, being hugged from behind and Naruto kissed her neck. "Guess everything's alright now, eh?" Naruto whispered to Hinata and she nodded.

"Thanks for apologizing, but in all fairness, I was the one who over-reacted. You have no real control over your emotions like I do," she said and Naruto growled playfully. "But it's fine; we're still together, I'm gunna be moving in with you at the end of the week and I'm going to beat Hanabi-chan," she said proudly and Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Naruto said and rested his head on Hinata's shoulders, not complaining about the view. "What will happen if you move in with me? You'll still be part of the Hyuuga, right?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Ok then, but what of your heiress title?" he said and this stumped Hinata.

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that. We'll even if I can't get to Heiress of the Hyuuga, I'm gunna be heiress of another clan," she smiled and Ino looked up.

"What one is that then?" she asked and Hinata looked to her with a smile.

"Well, you remember on Naru-kun's birthday that I got that message from Kyu-chan, right?" she asked and Ino nodded. "Well, Naru-kun is head of two clans which will EVENTUALLY become one. He's head of the Namikaze clan now, and also the Fox Clan, because of his... well, you know," she said a little quietly and Ino nodded, knowing of the secret Naruto held. "I've heiress to the Fox Clan too and when Naru-kun and I get married, I'll be heiress of the Namikaze," she smiled and Ino nodded her understanding.

"That sounds good. Not gunna lie but I kind of envy you a little Hinata," she said and Hinata tilted her head to the side and Ino carried on. "You come from a very powerful clan, the Hyuuga, you have a body I am largely jealous of, you're ahead of every other Kunoichi in training here, and you're dating one of the most handsome guys I have the privilege to know," she said with a slight blush and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, Ino-chan, if I could have known you longer, who knows what could have happened," he said and Ino laughed.

"Haha, yea I guess you might be right there. My dad did want to adopt you but the council kept getting in the way so he couldn't. You look a lot like a Yamanaka," she said and wondered if Naruto's father was in anyway related to her father and if she traced the family tree back, she might find a connection.

"Hehe, never thought of it like that," Naruto and checked the time. "Man... Kurenai-sensei is late," he complained and Sasuke looked to the clock to see that it was 1.40pm and Kurenai was ten minutes late.

"How do we know we aren't already in a Genjutsu?" he said and Naruto looked around to see how eerily quiet it was. They could see everyone else talking but not hear them. The only ones Naruto could hear were Ino, Hinata and Sasuke, everyone else was in silence, their lips moving silently. Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"You're good at Genjutsu's... any idea what this one does?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

"If I'm correct, this one is used to force the victim into thinking that they have gone mad by not being able to hear their teammate's voices. In reality, everyone is still talking but we will just be sitting there completely still, staring blankly into nothingness. A Genjutsu affects the mind, we have been tricked into thinking we have gone deaf and that allows the user of the Genjutsu to take advantage of this confusion," he explained and Hinata and Ino nodded their understanding whilst Naruto still looked a little clueless. "Idiot... basically, we've been tricked into thinking we can't hear our friends and have gone mad," he said and the cogs if Naruto's mind slowly began to turn, things falling into place very slowly. "And also you're lucky that there are others here, if this was done to you on your own, you'd be screwed." Sasuke told him and Naruto nodded (finally), everything making sense. "I didn't even feel this Genjutsu being cast... Kurenai-sensei is good," he said, lacing his fingers together and resting his head on his hands.

"And quite right you are... Sasuke," came Kurenai's voice as the materialised out of nowhere in a flurry of leaves, went right up to Sasuke and spun around him like a snake, the razor sharp leaves scratching his body and forcing him to bleed and Sasuke shuddered at the thought of how real this felt. "But you are in my world now... I can do anything I want..." she said and disappeared once more. Hinata and Naruto stood up as they felt a surreal coldness around them and Hinata looked around to see a dead figure of Naruto on the floor, bleeding profusely out on to the floor, his head lopsided and his chest cut open. Hinata let off an ear piercing scream and Sasuke slapped her around the face. Little did Hinata know, she was in her own Genjutsu, Kurenai had placed one on her as she disappeared. Sasuke and Naruto had bought themselves out of the Genjutsu (along with Sasuke bringing out Ino) when Kurenai had disappeared. Sasuke took a step back after getting Hinata out of the Genjutsu and he tripped over something on the floor. He looked down to see the dead bodies of his parents, their bodies brutally mutilated and something snapped in his mind. He put a shaky hand to the bodies and they immediately erupted into flame and were replaced by the bodies of Naruto and Sakura and then a voice echoed behind him.

"Why do you cling so pitifully to life little brother?"

Sasuke spun around to see no one there and he looked in front of him once more to see the face of his brother right in his and he jumped back a little. His body in reality was lying on the floor, drool coming from his mouth and he was breathing heavily. The image of his brother was about to strike him and he cowered in fear and then everything went black. He woke up and yelled out "ITACHI!" and everyone spun around to see Sasuke's lifeless looking eyes and a blank look on his face. Sakura was leaning next to him and she tried to help, only to get her hand slapped out of the way by Sasuke. A Genjutsu in a Genjutsu, not many people knew how to do that.

Hinata opened her eyes and found out that everyone was looking at her and that Naruto was right in front of her, worry etched across his face. Hinata looked weakly to Naruto and leapt up, pulling him into a choking hug and Naruto held her close to him. He looked to his right to see Kurenai walking towards them and Naruto sent off a wave of KI that forced everyone back into the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto shouted at her and Kurenai went white.

'So this is what Iruka said about not messing around with Naruto,' she thought to herself.

"Are you fucking stupid or something? She's having a real tough time at home because of the goddamn Branch family and now you make her already weak mind even worse! Thanks a lot," he said and lifted Hinata up and walked off with her down the corridor, feeling the eyes of shocked students burning into the back of his head and Kurenai was completely still. She had no idea of what Hinata had gone through earlier that morning and to be honest, she could never forgive herself for what she just done.

Naruto took Hinata to the roof of the Academy and sat her down. "Are you ok, Hina-hime?" he asked and Hinata nodded gently.

"I-I'm fine... it was only... it was only a genjutsu... you're safe..." she said and latched onto Naruto as he gently caressed her soft skin and whispered sweet words to her and kissed her gently. They were up on the roof for a few minutes and Naruto felt two more chakra signatures coming and he looked up to see Kyu walking onto the roof with Kurenai right behind her. Naruto growled gently and lowered his genjutsu.

"Calm it, Kit. I've had a few stern words with her," Kyu said and Kurenai nodded gently, surviving the very stern lecture from Kyu which left her a little weak.

"I wanted to apologize to Hinata. I hadn't known that she went through that this morning. Clan issues are normally kept within the clan household but I can see where you were coming from. You are nearly an adult, you had every reason to snap at me, Naruto," Kurenai said and Hinata sat up and looked over to Kurenai.

"T-thank you, sensei..." she said and Kurenai smiled.

"However, I would like to congratulate you, Naruto, for breaking through my Genjutsu," she smiled and Naruto nodded. "I know that I can't affect your mind directly, which is why you broke through the group Genjutsu; I knew of your link with Hinata, I noticed that the last time we practiced breaking Genjutsu's, so the only reason you were affected by that earlier one on you, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata was because of that link. I don't understand why I could get Sasuke on his own though. Perhaps something was distracting him, he's a little shaken up, maybe I put too much into that one," she said to the two of them and Naruto make a mental note to check on Sasuke. "Because of that, and your progress in my lessons, I wanted to pass you for getting rid of my strongest genjutsu," she said and Hinata looked up.

"What about me?" Hinata asked and Kurenai thought about it.

"Even though you are doing exceptionally well in my lessons, you still have to undertake my test as you were unsuccessful at breaking that one," she said. "I am going to tell Sasuke of the news and I expect you, Naruto to be there too, Hinata will need your support," she said and walked off. Naruto lay down on the floor of the roof and sighed. Hinata sat on his lap and faced him, lowering herself down onto his body and rubbing his face gently.

"You lucky bastard," she teased and Naruto chuckled, kissing Hinata on the lips. Hinata felt something brush along her leg and she smiled coyly and sat up straight and slowly and seductively unzipped her jacket and Naruto's face went red.

"H-Hime... not here," he said and Hinata giggled and pulled off her jacket and placed it on the floor.

"I'm just hot... does me taking my jacket off turn you on then?" she asked and Naruto nodded and Hinata leant forward, Naruto getting a view of her chest and he stroked his hand up Hinata's hips and sides, making her moan gently. Naruto smiled and placed one hand on Hinata's chest and gently rubbed it and his other hand slowly slid down her stomach. Hinata bit her lip to retain a moan and Naruto pulled her into a kiss, both of his hands letting go, making Hinata miss his gentle touch once more. Naruto broke the kiss and looked into Hinata's eyes.

"I love you," he smiled and Hinata let a tear of happiness fall down her face. "And even though I get pissed off easily and lose my cool, I only do it to protect you. You mean the world to me," he said and kissed Hinata once more. "As much as I want to fuck you right her and right now, not out of heat or hormones, but out of pure love, like all of the other times, you have a test to take," he said and he lifted her up and as he stood up, his hand went under her shirt and he gently rubbed Hinata's nipple under her bra and she let out a moan and Naruto kissed her once more and picked up her jacket. "You might want to put that on. Only I get to see that body under there," he said and Hinata giggled and slid her jacket on before taking Naruto's hand and the two of them walking downstairs back to the classroom.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Kurenai sitting there with Sasuke who, like Kurenai said, was shaken and he was as white as a sheet and Naruto asked Hinata to go into the class whilst Naruto spoke with Sasuke. "Kurenai-sensei," came Naruto's voice and Kurenai turned around. "Can you go inside to administer the test? Sasuke and I will be in shortly," he asked and Kurenai nodded, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. When the coast was clear, Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, Kyu leaning against the wall with Midnight who was a little shaken herself.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke didn't respond. "Not much help if you don't answer me," he joked, trying to lighten the mood and Sasuke glared to Naruto and sighed.

"Just leave me alone, Naruto," he said and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you," he said and Sasuke stood up and walked away a little. "Sasuke, I want to help you, damn it!" Naruto said, his anger rising a little. Sure, Sasuke can be an ass when he's a little annoyed but Naruto could always get through to him, but not this time.

"Are you deaf or something? I said to leave me alone," Sasuke said with a hint of malice in his tone.

"No, I'm not. Look, I always tell you stuff; I'm your best friend for god's sake! I'm like a brother to you!" he said and that was it, something snapped in Sasuke and he pulled out a kunai.

"Never mention that word to me again," he growled and Naruto took out his own kunai just in case.

"What, brother?" Naruto asked and Sasuke spun around and let go of the kunai.

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted and Naruto dodged the kunai and walked up to Sasuke.

"Tell me what is wrong, then maybe I might!" he said sternly and Sasuke tensed and looked to the floor.

"Why... why should I tell you?" he asked and Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"To me, when we first fought, I knew we would become friends, something inside me twigged and I was right. To me, you were one of my first bonds, and I want to keep that," he said and Sasuke looked up. "That's why you should tell me, to keep our friendship, plus, I know and share the same pain as you."

"No you don't... you don't share the same pain as me," Sasuke said. "How would you feel if your brother massacred your entire clan, killed your parents and went to kill you?" Sasuke said and Naruto was getting pissed off and he dropped his whole Genjutsu and kicked Sasuke through the wall into the classroom, freaking out the entire class. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was on the floor and Naruto on top of him, holding the cuff of his shirt.

"I do feel the same pain as you, Sasuke!" he growled, his chakra beginning to bubble. Kyu and Midnight tried to intervene but were thrown back by Naruto's tails. "I never knew my parents, but a day doesn't go by when I don't think about them!" he said loudly and hit Sasuke on the face to try and break him out of his stupor. "My father, the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to save the village, my mother going with him too and you have the stubbornness and the audacity to think that you had it hard? I share your pain. Think of what we are for fuck sake!" he shouted and kicked Sasuke along the floor to the middle of the classroom. Naruto stood up, the chakra around him starting to get fiercer. "If that Genjutsu fucked your head up, then that's not my fault... do you know what I saw in the one you put me through earlier? I saw hell all over again, but I pulled through, I knew I had people that loved me, and even though I want to kick Madara's ass then yea, I will, but I have other things to think about. So get your fucking affairs in order," Naruto growled and calmed himself down using methods that Kyu taught him if he felt himself losing control.

Kyu turned to Midnight and gulped a little. "You think Sasuke-kun will be ok?" she asked and Midnight nodded.

"I'm a little shaken up from that Genjutsu but I stopped the worst of it," she said and Kyu shut her eyes, going into Naruto's head and forcing him to calm down from the inside. A few seconds later, she opened them again.

"What did Sasuke see?" she asked and Midnight sighed.

"He saw his brother," Midnight said and Kyu audibly gasped and Midnight carried on. "The technique that their sensei used was a weak variation of my favourite genjutsu, it normally feeds off of the malice and hatred in ones heart and then projects what they fear the most. It fed off of Sasuke's like a plague of locusts and then, by projecting his fears, it weakened him and that was why he's so shaken. Why he won't tell Naruto, I don't know. Perhaps something has awoken in him that even I was unaware of. He has enough hatred in him to rival you," she said and Kyu nodded.

Back in the class, Naruto had calmed himself down and he walked over to Sasuke and held out his hand. Sasuke was panting heavily, his genjutsu down and he looked up to Naruto. "Now that you've told me, I can help you," Naruto smiled and Sasuke grunted in pain and looked emotionlessly to the ceiling and sighed.

"I saw _him_," Sasuke said and Naruto knew immediately what he was talking about.

"I know who you were talking about, I didn't mean to go all out there, put someone needed to bring you to the real world," Naruto said and Sasuke took his hand and was hoisted up. Many of the students were amazed that Naruto and Sasuke were speaking civilly even though Sasuke got his ass kicked and that he was actually getting help from Naruto. "Kyu-chan helped me out when I was like you, as did Hina-hime. You do have Sakura, me, Hina-hime, Kyu-chan and Midnight-chan to talk to. True, I think you are a complete ass at times, but that's what makes you, you. You're a little friendly competition if I want to kick someone's ass," he said playfully and Sasuke cracked a smile.

"T-thanks, Naruto," Sasuke said and he looked over to Kurenai. "Next time, don't use that Genjutsu," he told Kurenai and she just smiled gently.

"Sasuke, you're gunna see a lot worse when you get older, think of it as training," she smiled and Sasuke nodded. That was true, if Sasuke were to go after Itachi, he can use the hatred harvested from his heart to fuel his power and then increase his training to make himself stronger. Midnight normally placed him under Genjutsu's like that to strengthen him a little. Kurenai looked around the room and sighed. "How the hell am I going to explain this?" she said aloud and Naruto chuckled. "You two have broke all four walls of this room in two years, I'm surprised this place still stands," she joked and told everyone to move out of the room and to training field eight where they will have their tests and also the spars will be starting to determine the rookie of the year.

When everyone had filed out, Sakura and Hinata stayed behind and when Sasuke walked over to them and when he got there, Sakura slapped him around the face and Naruto chuckled. "You deserved that," he said and he himself was slapped around the face. "And I deserved that," he said and the two looked at their girlfriends and Sasuke was the first to apologize.

"I should think so, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said when Sasuke replied. "I love you and I wanted to help you out, but it had to be Naruto who got you back," she said and hugged Sasuke. "As long as you're safe, then it's fine," she said and Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Heh I'm sorry, Hime," he smiled weakly and Hinata took his hands and held them gently.

"I know you are, you done what you had to do, you can't help going a little overboard though. To be honest, I'm glad you done it when you had. Kiba was getting annoying, thinking that the both of us had split up so he tried to do what he normally does and Sakura and I... well... let's just say he's be walking funny for a few days," she said and Naruto laughed.

"Aw man, I'm so glad you're gentle with me," he told her and Hinata giggled and hugged Naruto and looked at the destruction of the room.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do to Iruka-sensei," Hinata said and Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"We know, don't rub it in," Sasuke said to her and they all shared a mutual laugh and made their way out of the classroom to the training field, unaware of a shadow in the tree, watching them.

'So... Naruto's weakness is the memories of his parents and Sasuke's is his brother... interesting..."

**...**

**Finally got this chapter done. Sorry if the part with the Genjutsu didn't make much sense. Here's the basic run of events:**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Ino caught in the Genjutsu, Naruto gets out, Sasuke helping Ino and Hinata. When Sasuke gets out, he is immediately placed in another and sees his brother which makes him all pissed off, Naruto tries to get through to him and with little success, but a little ass kicking sorts that out and Naruto reminds him who's there for him. **

**That's the basics of it, so if you didn't understand, that bit might clear it up ^_^**

**I'll give you a small test, guess who is in the tree. Whoever gets it right gets to be credited in my next chapter ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm working on another fanfic now, one with Gaara in it, and the first chapter will be up soon. I have NEVER done a fanfic revolving around Gaara and I offered to do it for my friend because she is a Gaara fangirl. **

**I have a feeling that as I have never done a Gaara fanfic before and I don't know much about him, it might be a little crap but there's always a lot of room for improvement on it and stuff. **

**In regards to my Rise of the Demon Fox story, we are finally getting to the end of the Academy, I would have ended it in the last story but I ended it at chapter 38 on Naruto's birthday for many reasons. This chapter is the start of the spars and they will conclude in the next chapter ^_^**

**Those who are wondering who my teams are going to be, you will have to wait and personally, I couldn't decide how to have my teams and if you don't like the choices I've made, I can't help that you don't like it, so you will just have to suck it up ^_^**

**CONGRATS TO MAXLAX! They got my small 'test' correct first, the figure in the tree was indeed, Mizuki. **

**I have found another fanfic site to post this on too as I want to keep the lemons. Just search**

"**your fanfiction dot com" (without "'s and spaces)**

**And look for Jinchuuriki-san in the author section, I should be there.**

**I will still post here, but also on the other site. If chapters have lemons, I will post them on the other site and take out the lemon before uploading it to this site. Personally, I quite like my idea. People get to read my lemon scenes without me running the risk of getting my story taken away. **

**Reviews:**

**GolemSmash: Thanks very much ^_^ glad you liked it!**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"You two have a lot of explaining to do to Iruka-sensei," Hinata said and Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"We know, don't rub it in," Sasuke said to her and they all shared a mutual laugh and made their way out of the classroom to the training field, unaware of a shadow in the tree, watching them.

'So... Naruto's weakness is the memories of his parents and Sasuke's is his brother... interesting..."

**...**

**Where we begin: **

The figure in the tree smiled to himself and dashed off, wanting to put his plans into motion as soon as he can. 'When I capture the scroll by using these two... I can then use it against them and then head to my master who will secure me a place within his ranks...' the figure thought to himself as he came close to the Hokage's office where he will later meet with Iruka, the Hokage, Kakashi, Asuma and eventually Kurenai and discuss the students.

***Naruto and Hinata***

All the students had reached the training field and were sat around a tree as they waited for Kurenai to administer the tests. As Naruto and Sasuke had already passed, they took placed in the branches of the tree to overlook everyone's test. First was Shino who used his bugs to eat away at his own chakra to break the hold of the Genjutsu. As Genjutsu's control the flow of chakra to the brain, Shino cut off his supply of chakra, dispelling the Genjutsu and causing only minor injury to himself when he collapsed after getting rid of it and even though that happened, he still passed the test. A few of the other students were not lucky and failed miserably. Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura all passed. Next was for Kiba. Naruto had a bet with Sasuke going that if Kiba fails, Sasuke will treat them to his cooking at his place, but if Kiba passed, Naruto will take everyone to Ichiraku ramen and pay for everyone's meals. The bets were placed and Kiba took his place in front of Kurenai and as soon as she started, Kiba nodded to Akamaru who jumped off of Kiba's head and stood beside him.

"Now, remember Kiba, you failed this test when we practiced, you need to break out of my Genjutsu to be able to pass," she said.

"Yea whatever, I know that, sensei," he said and Kurenai rolled her eyes and locked eyes with Kiba. Everything went silent and there was an ominous wind flowing around. Kiba had gone still and he tried to move but couldn't. "What the fuck is going on?" he began and the ground around him erupted and a root grabbed him by the ankle and held him to the ground, another doing the same to his other foot. He looked over to Akamaru but found he couldn't move his neck as it was being gripped by another root. It was then he began to panic and his heart began to race. He tried to talk but his mouth was covered too. It was then that Shino's words popped into his head. _'A true Shinobi should always have a backup plan. Why? Because there are times that your plan may fail and you must be forced to make another on the spot to deal with the changing of the battle.'_

Kiba forced his left hand free and reached into his pocket and found what he was looking for, a small pill. He took one and threw if forward and there was a flash of white and Akamaru took the pill out of midair, the roots not affecting him as he had been dodging all of them during the time Kiba was captured. Akamaru landed on the floor and his fur began to grow into a deep crimson colour and his whole body looked a little more feral than it used to be. Akamaru growled and, to everyone's surprise, even Kurenai's, bit Kiba on the leg which made blood well out and onto the ground. The basic way to get out of a genjutsu is to cause pain to yourself which might break the flow of chakra and free you and for once, Kiba got something right and the Genjutsu was dispelled. He fell onto the floor in a sweaty mess and Kurenai was smiling to clapping her hands gently.

"Well done, mutt. You finally broke through my Genjutsu's," she said, adding stress to the word 'finally', "but that doesn't mean you would have won any battle with a Genjutsu user. There are many more out there who are feared and more powerful than me," she said with a sideward's glance to both Naruto and Sasuke as they both knew she was on about Madara and Itachi, "However, there's a slim chance you'll meet any more powerful as me," she told him with a modest voice. "So, Inazuka Kiba, pass," she said and it was finally on to Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata if you could come up please?" she asked and Hinata nodded, getting a quick kiss and a 'good luck' from Naruto.

When she walked over, Kurenai walked over to her and leant in a spoke to her quietly, "Is there any way to close the link between your mind and Naruto's?" she asked and Hinata shook her head. "Alright, I'll be careful. If I'm not, it can hurt me too," she said and the two of them walked opposite ways. "Alright Hinata, I will place a genjutsu on you and you need to dispel it by either causing pain to yourself or by forcing your way out by increasing your own chakra, which I will try to suppress," she informed Hinata. Kurenai started right away and Hinata closed her eyes, anticipating Kurenai's movements. She was going to focus her chakra to her eyes and activate her Byakugan then with that active, use her own techniques to find her own chakra points and shut them off. If Kurenai restricted her movements, then she will force out some of Kyu's chakra which lies dormant in her body and run the risk of dropping her own Genjutsu.

Kurenai blinked once to Hinata and played her genjutsu, just a small paralysis one, the same she used on Kiba. For Hinata, everything went dark as she was thrown into the world of illusion. Roots erupted out of the ground and started to creep up Hinata's legs but she wasn't fazed in the slightest, it was as if she knew it would happen! Hinata opened her eyes with her Doujutsu showing and Kurenai gulped. She was boned. It took people years to awaken their Byakugan, but it seems that the young Hyuuga was earlier riser, much like her younger sister and her cousin, Neji. The roots grasped Hinata's ankles and snaked up her legs, making her shudder slightly. It was only an illusion but everything felt so real! It was time for Hinata to initiate her plan and as she was about to strike her own chakra points, she found that she couldn't move her arms and she looked down and with a gasp, she found that her arms had been restrained. "You tried, Hinata... but I guess it didn't work..." came Kurenai's voice from behind her and she spun around and saw Kurenai's body snaking around the floor and around her body. In reality, Kurenai was standing still, as was Hinata who was in a meditating position, focusing her chakra. "What will you do now?" she asked in a cold tone and Hinata smiled to herself.

"This!" she said proudly and began to fluctuate her chakra, forcing that to her head. Her eyes shone red as her Byakugan was fused with Kyu's chakra, enabling a more accurate and clear Byakugan view but no, she wasn't finished. She focused her chakra to her brain where her chakra was being blocked and much like the way Naruto opens his chakra points, Hinata done the same, forcing Kyu's chakra through her. All the illusions vanished and in the real world, Kurenai screamed and Hinata opened her eyes, her whole genjutsu down and she could see Kurenai panting heavily as she was coming over the shock of someone forcing their way through her genjutsu. Everyone was silent and they were all looking at Hinata who finally realised that for the first time, her whole genjutsu was down in front of the class which had never happened before. She only dropped the one around her face if she was glaring at Kiba but that was it, only Naruto, her close friends and her teachers knew of the truth, as did her father and Hanabi. Panicking, Hinata put up her Genjutsu and quickly dashed over to Naruto who was in the tree and hid behind him, safe from the stares of the students.

"You ok, hime?" Naruto asked quietly and Hinata nodded and the two of them sat down. Naruto looked up to see all the students who had no idea of the truth behind their fox features, just staring at them. "If you have an issue with what I just saw, then deal with it alright? We were practicing summoning and it went a little wrong," he lied and to his surprise, everyone nodded and turned back away, impressed that he is already practicing summoning which is a high level technique. 'Kami these people are so stupid...' Naruto thought and Kurenai stood up, shaking a little and she looked over to Hinata.

"Well done, Hinata... not many people force their way through and place their captor in their own genjutsu. I am very proud of you," she smiled and Hinata let out a small squeal of delight and hugged Naruto tightly. Sasuke leant over and spoke to Naruto quietly.

"Looks like you're treating us, the mutt got through," he said and Naruto sighed. Sure, he had shit loads of money, but it was expensive if he kept losing bets to Sasuke.

"Alright, deal. I gotta remember to save up my money though," he said and Ino leant forward and looked up to the tree to speak to them.

"Why? You have, like, 25 million already," she said and Naruto gave her a shocked look and glanced quickly to the students, reminding Ino that there might be people listening in. Ino apologized and went back to sitting next to Sakura and luckily, no one had heard them and therefore, Naruto's secret was safe for now. Kurenai had handed them out their scores, Sasuke on top, followed by Naruto for his work on her earlier Genjutsu, then Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. For the females it was Hinata at the top, the Ino, Sakura and then Kosame. They were to head back to the Academy and wait for Iruka who will be there shortly, an hour's tops as they had to have a meeting regarding all the students.

Naruto and Hinata were the first to leave, along with Sasuke and Sakura joining them a few minutes later and the four of them found themselves walking along the main street in Konoha, all in high spirits. "Hey, just think about it, this time in two days, we'd be Genin," Naruto smiled happily as he held Hinata's right hand within his left, looking to the Hokage monuments as he said this. "Are you proud of me, dad?" Naruto asked more to himself than anyone and Hinata squeezed his hand gently and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked and Hinata looked up and behind her where Sasuke and Sakura were walking together.

"Yes?" she asked and Sakura coughed a little nervously.

"You have that spar thing with your sister soon, don't you?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded. As much as it pained her, she will still have to fight her sister for title of clan heiress. Why not wait until her sister was eighteen? It all made no sense to Hinata. After a small discussion with her sister, Hinata was going to lose the fight on purpose so Hanabi can get top spot, giving the branch that they want, and also, Hinata was already heiress to another two clans, the Fox clan and the Namikaze.

"Yes, this weekend. Personally, I will not be ashamed if I lose, however, I do not wish to bring any shame to my family," she said and Naruto held her hand a little tighter.

"I'm sure it won't matter. Anyway, you have my family name to think about, you can't really bring shame to that name," he said with a grin and Hinata giggled slightly.

"B-but, don't you have to marry the new heiress?" Hinata suddenly reminded and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Really? Aw man, I completely forgot about that!" he complained. "Looks like you'll have to rethink the spar. How about... you win and then Hanabi gets to name our first child," he asked Hinata and she then thought about it. "Oh, hang on, if I remember, it was by choice," he reminded Hinata and she nodded to that.

"Sounds good enough and anyway, if I am clan head, I won't be able to see you as much," Hinata said and Naruto chuckled.

"Hime, you seem to be forgetting a few things, one) I can teach you shadow clones, leave one at home and you can be with me, and two) if you can't do that, just sneak out or come see me at weekends. Anyway, you'll have to wait until Hiashi-sama keels over and dies," Naruto joked and Hinata had a shocked look on her face.

"Naru-kun, you can't say it like that!" Hinata said and Sasuke and Sakura laughed and Naruto chuckled.

"Hehe, I guess not, eh? But yea, you'll only be an heiress, and able to move freely, plus you'll be a Shinobi and out on missions a lot so when we get back from a tiring mission, you can come stay round mine," he offered and Hinata nodded happily. "Also when you are clan head, you want to join the Namikaze and the Hyuuga together because of my awesome sealing techniques to keep the Byakugan safe."

"But I thought you wanted to get rid of the caged bird seal?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded.

"I do, and we can make a new seal that when a Hyuuga, main or branch, dies, the Byakugan is automatically sealed away."

"Much like the caged bird seal," Hinata told him.

"Well maybe, but it also gives the branch freedom to move around because they can't be controlled by the main, even if they do live to serve the branch. Your old man wants to change the Hyuuga and remove the stains of the past right? I'm sure your uncle would have wanted that too," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata nodded. "Sucks though, being a clan head in a different household, you can't see me much, what about your heat?" he teased and Hinata giggled and Hinata whispered something into his ears.

"You know I'd try to sneak out anyway," she teased lightly and Naruto smiled. "Also, remember when I used those clones? I can just make one and henge it into you," she said a little seductively and Naruto blushed, the memories of Hinata using clones of herself. Let's just say, Naruto didn't wake up the next morning.

"I know, I'd do the same," he replied back and the two walked on together in silence. Sasuke looked to Sakura and smiled gently.

"Looks like they've got everything planned out then," he said and Sakura nodded. "Personally, I'm more focused on my career as a ninja and I'll work on rebuilding my clan later," he said and Sakura nodded, knowing of his predicament.

"Nothing wrong there, Sasuke-kun," she smiled and the four of them reached the Academy, finding that they were the only ones there. They got into the class room and, lo and behold, it was empty.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Naruto wondered aloud as he sat on the desk, Hinata leaning against his stomach, her shoulders reaching his neck where he gently placed his head on them and closed his eyes. Kyu walked in with Midnight as Sakura came in after Sasuke and they jumped onto the table and sat with their fellow containers.

"Who knows?" Sasuke said as he walked over to the window, opened it and lay flat across the table, his eyes shut. Sakura smiled to herself and sat in the chair by the table and took his hand, Naruto opening one of his eyes slightly.

"Hehe, from here, teme, looks like you've already keeled over," Naruto joked and Sasuke stuck his middle finger at Naruto as a joke and the two laughed together. Soon, the rest of the class filed in, taking their usual seats. Sasuke was lying across his desk and Naruto and Hinata took their seats whilst Sakura took Sasuke's seat. "Not gunna lie, but I feel a little uncomfortable here," Naruto said as right in front of him was Sasuke's waist and he was dangerously close to Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke laughed and sat up on the table, his legs stretched out, his arms folded and an aura of coolness seeping off of him.

"Better?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"You have no idea," he replied back and soon everyone was in the room in their normal seats. Kosame sat behind Hinata and as usual, they always had something to talk about and engaged in conversation. Naruto and Chouji were talking about their love of Ramen, Sasuke was talking to Shikamaru about battle tactics, Ino was talking to Sakura about what girls normally talk about; guys... you know, that sort of thing. Shino was sat at the back of the class, observing everyone as he was getting acquainted to Kiba who was sat next to him. Several minutes later, the door swung open and Iruka walked in first, a smile smile on his face and four more figures followed in after. One was Mizuki; another was Kurenai then Asuma and Kakashi. Naruto spotted Asuma and smiled to him, Asuma doing the same back. Sasuke noticed Kakashi who gave a curt nod, Sasuke blinking his head whilst nodding. Kurenai located Hinata and smiled gently, Hinata doing the same; all three of these teachers, proud of their top students. Mizuki just had a glum look on his face as if he was in deep thought, not that anyone was concerned, mind you. Iruka stood at the front of the class and looked two his students with a smile on his face.

"I am very proud of each and every one of you," he started, looking to Naruto first who had shown great promise through his tests and Iruka and Kakashi saw him as Minato's son, through and through. Take away the whisker marks and right in front of you was a perfect image of a young Minato; Kakashi proud of him more than Iruka as Kakashi was Minato's student and very proud to have known such a man. "We are slowly coming to the end of the year and the start of your Shinobi careers. I would like to point out that we only have two more things to do this year, one is my test and also the spars. The spars shall be first and then last shall be my test," he said and a majority of the students groaned with the fact that they have to take Iruka's test. "This will be done tomorrow," he also informed them *cue groans of students*. "But the spars shall start immediately. You might think that we are being unfair because you've just had a test but in the real world, you will not be given breaks in battle. You can't stop, put your hand out and ask for a five minute break," he chuckled to himself and carried on, "These tests are also some form of taster for what you will expect out in the Shinobi world as you complete missions for this village and rise up to the rank of Elite Jounin which is given to a select few," he told them and glanced quickly to Kakashi who had a small smile under that black mask of his. "Hell, some of you might even make Hokage right, Naruto?" he said and everyone looked at him and he felt his face heat up and he went all shy.

"Dammit Iruka-sensei, why put the spot light on me?" he asked.

"Well, your dream is to Hokage, if I remember correctly," he said and Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Of course it is, I will be the fifth Hokage, successor to the Old Man... if he sticks around that long," he said quietly at the end and the class shared a mutual laugh at Naruto and he smiled and Iruka turned to Kakashi and nodded to him. Kakashi walked forward and looked at the class.

"Right you lot, spars start now, all students who will like to compete for student of the year, head to Training Ground Six and we will get this underway," he said to them with a lazy look on his eye. There was a small murmur around the class and some were hesitating to get up. As he had finished and stepped back amongst the ranks of his comrades, Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other and stood up, Kakashi letting a grin grace his face. 'This will be interesting if these two get to face each other at the end,' he said and he also noticed that Kiba stood up. 'We still need one more male,' he said and it seemed that Shikamaru had thought the same thing.

"Man, this is troublesome, guess I'll have to make it even then," Shikamaru said and with a yawn, he stood up and Naruto was glad that maybe he would get to fight Shikamaru.

"Ok, you four, head over there now," Kakashi ordered them and they all walked off, Shikamaru walking with Sasuke and Naruto who had Kyu and Midnight with them whilst Kiba bought up the rear. Kurenai then walked forward.

"Right, that's the males, unless you've forgotten, there is a spot open for female rookie of the year too," she said with a smile and Sakura, Ino and Kosame stood up and Kosame quickly glanced to Hinata who was a little unsure at first. Kosame walked over to her and spoke quietly.

"Aren't you coming to join us, Hinata-chan?" she asked and Hinata shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure. I mean, I will spar with you three all the time but... but if I fail, I fear that father will not be happy," she said and Kosame thought for a second.

"Tell you what, your father will be more disappointed if you didn't go for it. You're strong, Hinata-chan. Also, what will Naruto-kun think? He'd love to see you spar with some of us, he is extremely proud of you, more than you know. You aren't the same shy Hyuuga as you were two years ago, you're strong, modest, great looking and it will hurt both Naruto-kun and your father if you don't go through with this," she finished and Hinata nodded, the fire coming back to her eyes and she nodded to Kosame and stood up. "There we go, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kosame joked and Hinata laughed gently.

"Only four like Kakashi's lot? This will be fun," Kurenai said to Iruka and he chuckled gently. "Ok, you four head to the same location. If you go quick, you might catch up with the rest if they haven't side tracked and killed the Inazuka yet," she laughed and the four girls dashed off and Iruka looked up from the front of the class.

"The rest of you, head there too, you will all be watching. We shall be joining you also. I have a quick errand to run and I will be there in a few minutes after you lot. Now, go," he ordered them and they all nodded and walked out of the class. Iruka turned to his fellow teachers and nodded to them and walked out. "I won't be long, I need to see the Hokage about something important," he said and he and Kakashi noticed Mizuki shuffle a little uncomfortable. Kakashi narrowed his eye and walked up to Iruka.

"I will come with you too, it's about the Genin teams," he said and the two of them left. Kurenai looked to Asuma quickly and blushed before walking out to head to the training ground. Asuma lit a cigarette and followed her out, leaving Mizuki alone in the room .

'Shit,' he thought. 'They've caught up on my plans. I need to tread carefully. Master will not be pleased if I fail him again...' with that, Mizuki stood up, sorted out his composure and headed to the training ground, locking the classroom behind him. 'I will not fail you... Orochimaru-sama...'

**...**

**Finally got it done, I know it's late but I had writers block all last week.**

**The next chapter might be late too, I am extremely busy this week so if it's late, don't worry ^_^  
I have a lot to think about with this next chapter because of the spars and also Mizuki executes phase one of his plan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to another chapter of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox. This chapter focuses on the spars and a little history behind one of the characters that you might not think play a big role in this. This was a little late to get out because I just had a little trouble with how I was going to go with these spars, also, you'll be pleased... well maybe some of you, that I am planning a whole different fanfic for a whole different anime: Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). Those who haven't seen or read it, I highly recommend it! There is a very basic plot at the moment for my fanfic because I want to focus on this fanfic series first but there's so much I want to do with Blue Exorcist in my fanfic, there's a very deep plot and lots of back stories and I can't wait to get writing.**

**If any of you haven't seen my new fanfic, Sand in the Wind, then I suggest you do, not because I'm asking for reviews, it's just that it will soon tie in with this series. **

**Enjoy ^_^**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

'Shit,' he thought. 'They've caught up on my plans. I need to tread carefully. Master will not be pleased if I fail him again...' with that, Mizuki stood up, sorted out his composure and headed to the training ground, locking the classroom behind him. 'I will not fail you... Orochimaru-sama...'

**...**

**Where we begin: **

Naruto and Sasuke were the first to reach the training ground and they noticed that Asuma and Kurenai were already there. Naruto walked over to them with Sasuke and they looked up from standing around, not much conversation between them. "When did you two get here?" Naruto asked and Asuma chuckled.

"Those ones that were in the class, just clones. We've been here all the time," he said and Naruto let an evil grin grace his face.

"Really? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he said and Kurenai blushed and went quiet like Hinata used to do and Asuma choked on his cigarette and Naruto and Sasuke laughed at the two of them.

"I-It's not like that," Asuma said as he coughed at the beginning.

"What is it like then?" Sasuke replied to Asuma and he looked at them trying to formulate some sort of reply in his head but nothing came out.

"We were just discussing the Genin selection," Kurenai said as Asuma still struggled to find the words. Asuma coughed once more and nodded quickly.

"Ok, say if I believe you, which I don't, how long have you been here?" Naruto asked them and Asuma actually had an answer for this one.

"We've been setting up seals so that during the spars, the villager won't notice your insane chakra spikes. Iruka is with the Hokage now telling him of this and seeing if he can get authorisation to have you two go all out on each other," he said and Naruto smiled and held his hands behind his head.

"You hear that, Sasuke? I might get another chance to kick your ass if we go all out," he said with a smile and Sasuke nodded absently, his mind somewhere else. Naruto noticed but thought nothing of it as Sasuke was usually like this. Naruto turned back to Asuma, "As there is four of us, will it just be three matches? Me and someone else then Sasuke against the other, and if me and Sasuke face each other, that will make the final match," Naruto thought out and Asuma nodded.

"Yep, but who says you two will be facing each other?" Asuma said with a smile as he looked over Naruto's shoulder quickly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Asuma pointed over Naruto's shoulder and he turned around and he smiled gently. Just coming up over the hill were Hinata, Kosame, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and unfortunately, Kiba who Naruto just glared at. As they got closer, Naruto's smile got that little bit bigger as Hinata came closer. She was within speaking distance and Naruto jumped forward and the two of them embraced each other, Naruto kissing Hinata quickly. "Hey, Hime. You doing the spars too?" he asked and Hinata nodded quickly. "Awesome, whoever you get, kick their ass!" he told her happily and Hinata nodded. Kosame got closer and smiled to Naruto who smiled back. Naruto let go of Hinata and the two of them sat next to Sasuke and Sakura, Kosame, Ino and Shikamaru joining them. As soon as Shikamaru sat of the ground, he fell backwards and closed his eyes.

Ino glared at him and elbowed him in the gut. "Shikamaru, we haven't got time to sleep, dammit! This is very important," she said and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Why you've chosen to go for this, I won't know," she said, rubbing her temples.

"I could say the same thing," he retorted and Ino growled at him and he flinched. "Man you're so troublesome," he complained and sat up properly, as bored look on his face.

"If you want to know why I am here then I will tell you. My father said that he is very proud of my training and that I am going to do well in my Shinobi career. Also, it gives me some practice to use my new technique," she smiled and Shikamaru looked at her.

"Is that it? I was thinking you might have said something more... interesting," he said with a yawn and Naruto was struggling to hold a laugh. Ino saw this and glared to him.

"You have an issue with that, Namikaze?" she said and Naruto gulped and shook his head. Ino smiled. "Good."

Naruto leant forward to Hinata's shoulder as she was sitting between his legs and whispered something into his ear. "What the hell? She's got like... two personalities. She's crazy!" he said and Kyu washed her ears with a paw as she sat on the grass in the sun and she looked up to Naruto.

'**You could say the same,' **she said and Naruto chuckled gently.

'**Why, you saying you are the other personality or something?' **he asked.

'**Yea, is this a problem, Kit?'**

'**Nope, I quite like having you in me and you are that voice in the back of my head that helps me out,' **he said to her and Kyu's tail waged gently and she licked Naruto's arm.

'**You're lucky really, not all tailed beasts are kind, if your mother hadn't shown me that not all of you meat sacks are bad,** **I would have been trying to break free all my life and wouldn't have helped you heal, sure I would have taken over you in your sleep and tried to make you reach nine tails, but meh,' **she told him and Naruto nodded and rested his head on Hinata's shoulder.

Asuma and Kurenai were watching all the events unfold, the both of them having a smile on his face. Asuma leant close to Kurenai and said something quietly to her so that no one will hear. "He might be a nine-tails container, but you have to admit, you must be proud of him, right?" he asked and Kurenai nodded. "I feel a little for the Inazuka though, being left out, but he's just too cocky and arrogant for his own good."

"I'm mostly proud of Hinata. I remember when she was a small child, I used to see her around the village with her father and she was shy even then. But I am glad that Naruto came into her life. If you think about it, they both helped each other," she told him and Asuma nodded before straightening himself out and looking towards the direction of the village and he noticed three figures on the horizon behind a trickle of the rest of the students.

"Holy shit, Iruka and Kakashi are back and it looks like they've bought the Hokage too!" one student said and all the pre-Genin stood up to get a closer look and Naruto laughed happily as he saw the Hokage. Surely Iruka would have told him that Naruto will want to be his successor before he dies.

They all stood in silence and Sasuke and Naruto stood at the front, their companions at their side and Kyu's and Midnight's heads came roughly to where their knees were and Akamaru hung his head low at that. Everyone got closer and the Hokage, Kakashi and Iruka were the first there and Asuma and Kurenai bowed to the Hokage who had nodded back and turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, a word of warning to you two. There are seals around here, but please be careful when you use any of _those_ techniques," he said, adding stress to the word 'those' and the two of them nodded and Kiba looked quickly between the three of them.

"What do you mean, _those _techniques?" Kiba asked and the Hokage looked to him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot reveal that information. Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones I have given clearance to to reveal such information. Eventually you might find out for yourself or maybe one of them will tell you if you get your head out of your ass and stop being so cocky and arrogant," the Hokage told him and Kiba backed up like a dog being scolded by his owner. Only three people can make him do that: his mother, sister and also the Hokage, three people he does not want to cross on a bad day. Naruto and Sasuke were an exception, Kiba still wanted to settle something with Naruto and gain his place back as top dog; which of course wasn't going to happen. The Hokage's words had stung Kiba and he hung his head low as he went through everything in his head.

'Yea, the Old Man might be right...' he thought to himself and he sighed and looked up to everyone around him. He'd like to be accepted but being in a clan that dealt with dogs; you pick up some of their natural traits and become a little wilder at times. He thought that fighting with Naruto might make him feel accepted because of Naruto having a companion, as well as Sasuke and those two being powerful. But he was wrong; it just caused more harm than good. 'There must be something I am doing wrong here,' he though then he shook his head and looked ahead of him and the Hokage was just about to tell them of the rulings of the spar. He had gone off of Hinata a little now as he came to the conclusion that she was something that was never going to be his and he might as well accept the truth. He'd been spending time with Shino and he's been helping Kiba out with his training and finally Kiba has seen that training is more important and that Kiba has caught Ino's eye and that his bugs can detect different scents and the scents coming from Ino hint at different things when she is around Kiba. Shino let slip that Ino likes Kiba a little but his attitude puts people off. Kiba had been accepted by Shino for who he is and maybe; just maybe, there might be a chance for Kiba and Ino if Kiba sorted himself out and if they were in the same team.

The Hokage went over the rules quickly to Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru and they were told to take a number from Iruka and the number they get is what participant they are. For example, if Naruto got three, he will be participant three and will face participant four. They all nodded and proceeded to take a number from Iruka. Naruto got 2; Sasuke got 4 whilst Shikamaru and Kiba got 1 and 3. "Ok, the matches are as follows, Shikamaru vs. Naruto, then Sasuke vs. Kiba. Naruto deadpanned when he found out he isn't facing Kiba but he entrusted the task of pulling that stick out of the Inazuka's ass to Sasuke instead. As Sasuke and Kiba were after Naruto and Shikamaru, they went to sit down, Sasuke with Sakura, Ino, Kosame and Hinata whilst Kiba skulked off and rested against a tree in the field.

Naruto looked quickly to Hinata who opened the mind link quickly. **'Good luck, honey,' **she said to Naruto and he smiled quickly.

'**Thanks, Hime. This won't last long,' **he said back and say Hinata giggle slightly and he quickly shut off their mind link. "Oh, Iruka-sensei, can I use my companion?" Naruto asked Iruka who looked to the Hokage who had then nodded.

"Yes, Naruto, you can use her. But remember what the Hokage told you. Be careful with _those _Jutsu's even if you are in a protective seal. We don't want you losing control," he said and Naruto nodded, fully aware of some of the risks that came with using his demon techniques. Hell, he only knew one and he didn't have full control of it. But he also had to take into account that Kyu's own chakra, fused with his, will automatically increase the power of his Jutsu's and he will have to have very fine control over what he is using. Iruka looked over to Shikamaru who was already starting to formulate hundreds of strategies in his head for whatever Naruto might do.

He knows that Naruto will start at the drop of a leaf and he will have to act fast if he was to counter any of Naruto's moves. He also knew that a direct punch from Naruto will most likely knock him back a few metres and cause bruising and maybe a cracked bone and that with Kyu, he will utilise combination attacks to bring him down. He might not be the sharpest kunai in the pouch but when Naruto got going, he was deadly and Kyu will most likely come up with the plans of action.

Iruka then looked up to Naruto who was standing there with Kyu on his shoulders, waiting for it to begin. All the time that they knew they were facing Shikamaru, Kyu had already began to talk to Naruto about what plans they can use. **'Ok, what do you think we should do, Kyu-chan?' **Naruto asked her and Kyu thought for a few seconds before she thought of something.

'**Right, we both know that Shikamaru is a tactical ninja, he had probably thought of hundreds of things to use against us and if we aren't careful, he can catch us off guard. The suns position will put us at a disadvantage though. Shikamaru use the shadows right? The sun right now is behind us and that means he can use our shadows because they get longer as the sun sets. So what we have to do is to keep him occupied as we move in amongst them and strike him down. He has most likely thought of a counter for that so we have to be wary. His shadow techniques use a great deal of chakra, so if we can stretch this out, he might have to withdraw from the match, making you the winner by default,' **she told him and Naruto nodded in the right places, knowing that Shikamaru will use everything he has to stop Naruto from using clones and doing what he does best: creating havoc.

'**Ok, well we can use something as distraction whilst one of us goes behind to get him but he probably counter that too!' **Naruto said back, getting a little annoyed at the end, knowing that Shikamaru will counter everything he does. **'Should I just do what I normally do, just make it up on the spot?' **he asked and Kyu laughed.

'**No, I can't let you do that, you want to be rookie of the year, which will help in your path to be Hokage and if you go around making things up as you go along, people will die, Naruto-kun. Just pointing that out,' **she told him and Naruto nodded. He looked to Shikamaru who nodded and then to Iruka, both of the pre-genin ready to get going.

"Alight, I would say that you know the rules and I will let you two spar but we've decided to add a twist this time. We, meaning me, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai will be interfering with the landscape whilst you spar to throw you off track and force you to think on your feet. A battle ground is always changing," he said and Shikamaru sighed.

'Great, that's a whole new lot of plans I have to think up and if they are going to be changing the field, this can get annoying. But also it slows Naruto down, hopefully,' Shikamaru thought to himself and Iruka continued.

"You have one hour, we will step in if there is a clear winner or one of run out of chakra. You are not permitted to use fatal blows, you are also using this as a way to learn the others strategy as you might be on the same team and you will have to adapt," he told them and the both of them nodded. "When I leave this circle, you may begin." Iruka leapt back and as soon as his toes left the circle, Naruto started straight off.

"Ok, Kyu-chan, let's get this show on the road," he said happily and Kyu leapt down off his shoulders and landed on the floor. "Henge!" he shouted out and transformed into what looked like a perfect copy of his companion. Even though the henge was a bluff, he used it as an excuse to turn into his fox form. A student saw this and looked to Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, is it normal for someone to be able to change into their companion?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not usually, there are only a handful of Shinobi clans in the whole world that have, take the Inazuka for example, their companions can change to their masters and I guess Naruto has found a way to do it in reverse," he said, speaking half of the truth because he knows the real reason behind that transformation.

The only ones that knew Naruto was half demon and can change into a reincarnate of the Kyuubi was Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru, the Hokage, their sensei's and Hiashi. Not much then. Many of the students were impressed with this and a few of them sat in awe as Naruto pulled off a perfect henge. Shikamaru sighed, this hadn't came into his plans. "Naruto, you really are unpredictable," he said and the small fox which was Naruto flicked his tail to the side, a basic Genjutsu from Kyu up to his his other two tails and looked to Shikamaru. "But let's see how you deal with this," he told him and placed his hands together and performed a few seals and without muttering a single word, long strings of black snaked across the ground at an alarming rate and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Kyu and they both nodded and they sped at Shikamaru. As his shadow was about to reach Naruto, he took a sharp right and headed around whilst Kyu took the other way. Shikamaru cursed his luck and concentrated, pushing his shadow in half, one half racing to Kyu, the other to Naruto.

Kyu saw this coming and opened the link to Naruto. **'Now, Naruto!' **she told him and she noticed Naruto skid to a halt and un-henged behind Shikamaru. He performed a seal and disappeared in a flash of fire and just as Shikamaru was about to catch Naruto, he cursed once more as Naruto's figure vanished and re appeared in front of him. Shikamaru stood up and jumped backwards onto a tree that was right behind him in the circle and intended to use the height advantage and the growing shadow of the tree to strike Naruto, Kyu was the least of his worries. He had formulated that she was just a distraction.

As Naruto re-appeared, he drew his chakra blades and went to strike Shikamaru and he realised that he had disappeared. "Fuck," he said out loud and Kyu skidded next to him and transformed, her gaze locking with Shikamaru's.

"Naruto be careful, he is possessing the shadow of the tree too, anything that goes with its range will be caught," she said and then she noticed Naruto's smirk and rolled her eyes. "You seriously aren't thinking of using that technique, right?" she asked and Naruto just nodded and Shikamaru gulped and shut his eyes.

'This is troublesome, he's learnt a new technique and I think I know what it is,' he thought to himself and tensed a little as a chakra blade, which was blazing with a red chakra impacted right beside him and he opened his eyes to see that only Kyu was standing there with one chakra blade in her hands. Naruto was nowhere to be seen! He looked to the chakra blade and relaxed a little that the blade was caught in his shadow and was unable to move. He smiled to himself and then his arms began to shake. 'Shit, I'm running low on chakra, this tree is a bastard to use as a shadow, plus this technique is still in its early stages,' he thought then something twigged in his mind. 'Why isn't the landscape changing?' he thought and then another thing hit him. 'That time when... fuck, they've put me in a Genjutsu!' he mentally cursed and sighed.

In reality, Naruto and Kyu were standing completely still, their arms folded and no weapon of any kind in their hands. "Good idea, Kyu-chan, putting him in a Genjutsu when you locked eyes," Naruto smiled to Kyu and there was a rumble beneath them and Naruto looked over to Kakashi to see his eye closed and his hands together. "Heh, they weren't kidding," he said as the floor cracked and Naruto and Kyu jumped up and looked to Shikamaru and saw him leaping off the tree and landing behind all the rubble, his chakra feeling like it had came back.

'I have to hand it to Naruto. He and his companion forced me to believe I was low on chakra,' he thought and said a silent thanks to Kakashi and then something grabbed his shirt and he was thrown up into the air and he looked down as he saw Kyu. He looked up and noticed Naruto right in in front of him with a grin on his face.

"I really am unpredictable," he said and pulled out his chakra blades and kicked Shikamaru in the chest and he fell down to the ground into a head of rubble but just before he got there, a chakra blade whizzed past and hit the floor. Naruto performed his hand seals and said aloud, **'Namikaze Arts: Divine Rush' **and he disappeared once more and then reappeared below Shikamaru and there was a small explosion as he appeared. The Hokage saw this and looked to the other teachers with a surprised look on their face and Asuma was smiling happily.

"He finally got it covered," he said and Kakashi looked to him.

"Is that technique based off the one I think it is?" he asked, remembering his sensei's second signature technique.

"Yes, it was based off of Minato's technique and its principles are the same but with a small twist. Did you notice when Naruto hit the floor, there was a flash of fire and a small explosion?" he asked and the others looked on but couldn't see through a dense cloud of smoke. "The chakra blade is thrown much like a kunai but the chakra stored in it is concentrated at a set point. Naruto expands that chakra and releases it, causing a large burst of chakra inside the body of the opponent, causing their organs to rupture and killing them on impact. I had no idea that he had perfected it though," he told them and a few eaves-dropping students gulped and they felt themselves lucky that they weren't an enemy Shinobi.

The smoke cleared and Naruto was holding Shikamaru from behind, his other chakra blade pressed close to his neck. "Looks like I won this spar, Shikamaru," he smiled and Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't think on that yet," he said and just before Naruto could answer, the figure in Naruto's hands poofed into a log and Naruto cursed and kicked the log as hard as he could and it hit the side of the circle and burst into flames. He gulped and was about to pick up his kunai knife but found that he couldn't move. "Looks like I won this spar, Naruto," Shikamaru's voice repeated from behind Naruto and he craned his neck to see Shikamaru behind him with his shadows connected to both Kyu and Naruto. "When you hit the ground and threw up that smoke, I created a clone and that one performed a substitution to become a log when I dispel it whilst the real me landed behind you and caught the both of you who were blinded by the smoke. I memorized your locations and used the smoke to my advantage," he said and Naruto chuckled.

"Don't think on that yet," Naruto said, repeating Shikamaru's words and he concentrated his chakra and Shikamaru felt a burning sensation and he had to break his hold. "I concentrated my chakra to the bottom of my feet when you caught me and I used it to overpower your chakra and break free," he said with a smile and a few of the students cheered and Hinata smiled and held her hand on her heart.

'That was wonderful Naru-kun," she thought to herself and looked as Naruto charged to Shikamaru who felt his chakra waver. Holding two very powerful masses of chakra was difficult and as he broke his technique, Kyu was also released and dashing at him from the side. Shikamaru sighed, closing his and performed one last technique. He opened his eyes and looked directly to Naruto.

"Detonate!" he said proudly and Naruto and Kyu skidded to a halt as paper bombs littered across the floor burst into flame and caused some of the biggest explosions that some had ever seen. To avoid the blast, Shikamaru leapt up and just as he was out of its reach, something grabbed his leg and he was thrown back down and hit the ground with a grunt. He looked up to see Naruto crouched over him, his Genjutsu down and all three tails thrashing. Luckily, the smoke from the explosion covered them.

"You made me drop my genjutsu, you dope," Naruto joked and lifted Shikamaru up and they both smiled to each other. Naruto hurriedly placed the Genjutsu back up before too many could see and Shikamaru let out a sigh and fell onto the floor, his chakra almost gone and he was panting.

"Heh..." he said breathlessly and looked to Naruto. "At least I had a backup plan... you're far too troublesome, Naruto," he said and closed his eyes. The protective circle around them collapsed and all the smoke rushed out and Iruka came rushing in, worried that one of his students had died. He wasn't expecting Shikamaru to use that inside a protected area. Hinata came after him and the two of them skidded to a halt beside Naruto and Shikamaru, Naruto lying down, his face exhausted and Shikamaru asleep.

"I guess we have our winner," Iruka smiled and Naruto chuckled as he was helped up by Hinata and Iruka lifted up Shikamaru. "You two made a hell of a mess," he said and Naruto just smiled tiredly and Hinata held his hand as the two of them walked over to the Hokage with Iruka and Shikamaru who was leaning against Iruka's shoulder, just starting to stir. Iruka rested him against a tree and Hinata rested Naruto next to him and sat down on Naruto's right, resting her head on his shoulder. After a quick discussion with the other teachers and the Hokage, Iruka walked over. "Well done, Naruto," he said before looking at the rest of the class. "Winner: Naruto!" he said and there was a cheer from the crowd and Naruto smiled gently as he heard all the people cheering for him and Sasuke and Kiba walked to the field, the both of them with their companions and the seal got redone.

"Heh, I said it wouldn't take long," Naruto said in a tired voice to Hinata who giggled and squeezed Naruto gently. "But I put too much chakra into my techniques and I went a little overboard which is why I'm tired. It's not chakra exhaustion, just generally tired and I ache a little," he said and Sasuke and Kiba were walking to Iruka.

Just as the match was about to start, Naruto blacked out and fainted from over using his chakra, plus his new technique took the hell out of him. Hinata sighed and carried Naruto to where their friends where and sat on the grass, Naruto's head on her lap, snoring gently whilst Hinata brushed his hair.

With Sasuke and Kiba, Sasuke just smirked as he knew the perfect strategy to beat Kiba that he formulated with Midnight. Match started and Sasuke activated his Sharingan just as Kiba performed his technique and Sasuke copied everything about it. Kiba crouched on the ground and performed the henge and then he and Akamaru jumped up and began spinning. **'Gatsuuga!' **Kiba shouted and spun at break-neck speed to Sasuke who smirked and vanished in a flash and reappeared a few meters from Kiba. Kiba used his nose to locate Sasuke and he turned course and speed towards him. Sasuke leapt into the air and spun a few times before landing where Kiba started. Kiba slowed down and looked to Sasuke.

"Are going to fucking do something?" he said and Sasuke smiled and Kiba realised that Sasuke had his Sharingan active.

Sasuke crouched to the ground, Midnight landing on his back and they transformed just like Kiba and then performed their own variation of the Gatsuuga technique. **'Lightning Style: Thunder Fang!' **he shouted and Sasuke's sped towards Kiba at lightning speed and before Kiba could react, Sasuke impacted him and Kiba was thrown backwards. Sasuke stopped and skidded to a halt as Kiba was thrown backwards into the rubble that was caused by Shikamaru and Naruto. Kiba righted himself out and threw a kunai at Sasuke which was struck from the sky by Midnight using a weak lightning technique which was used to stop incoming projectiles. Kiba cursed and looked to Akamaru. "You were saying?" Sasuke taunted and Kiba glared.

"Heh, you might be the last Uchiha, but that isn't gunna help. I will beat you and get my place as top dog," Kiba retorted and Sasuke scoffed and Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Ready, Akamaru?" he said and Akamaru nodded, performing the henge with Kiba and doing their technique. Sasuke sighed and just as Kiba came to hit him, Sasuke held out his arms and caught the two of them in his grasp. He had Akamaru gently by the torso, not wanting to hurt him and he held Kiba around the neck.

"Shut up, you're just a one trick pony," Sasuke said and threw Kiba back and set Akamaru on the floor. Kiba got up and charged to Sasuke.

"You take that back, I'm far better than you!" he said and Sasuke looked to Midnight who performed hand seals as Kiba leapt in the air. **'Tsuuga!' **Kiba yelled and he sped to Sasuke and he was kit dead on by one of Midnight's techniques and fell to the floor in a smoky heap. Sasuke walked over to him.

"You think you are better than me. Who is the one who is the weak one? Who is the one that was too focused on getting back what they apparently lost? You, Inazuka, you. Not me, not Naruto, just you. Get that god damn stick out of your ass and open your eyes," he said before he walked over to the seal and looked to Iruka who nodded and released the technique.

"Winner, Sasuke," Iruka said and there was another cheer from the crowd. Sasuke walked over to the tree and sat down on the grass next to Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, Ino walking over to Kiba with Iruka. Kosame and Chouji walked over with Shikamaru. As Sasuke sat down, he was joined by Sakura who took his hand. Sasuke looked to Naruto and then back up to where they were all just sparing. Hinata still sat there stroking Naruto's hair and he showed no sign of waking up. Iruka walked over with Kiba and Hinata subconsciously let out a small growl at Kiba which only Sasuke picked up on because of his hearing and he smiled gently. "How's Naruto holding up?" Iruka asked as he and Kiba came closer.

Hinata looked to Naruto then to Iruka. "He's fast asleep, he won't be awake for another two hours I bet," she said and Iruka nodded.

"Ok, change of plan then. As Naruto us unable to fight right now, how about you, Sakura, Ino and Kosame come with me and we can get your spars underway," he said and the four girls nodded and Hinata gently took Naruto's head off of her lap and Kyu walked over in her human form and took Hinata's place and watched Naruto sleep. Sakura stood up and Sasuke wished her good luck, as did Chouji to Kosame. Kiba gulped and looked to Ino who was looking at him.

"...good luck," he said quietly and Ino hit him playfully and walked off. Kiba sighed and sat down with Shino and Akamaru joined him. Sasuke sighed and laid back on the grass and shut his eyes. A few seconds after he had shut them, he felt a weight on his chest and his eyes opened and he saw pink hair.

"Sakura?" he asked and Sakura looked up.

"The first spar is Kosame and Ino," she said and Sasuke looked up a little to see that Hinata was walking over to take her seat next to Naruto.He nodded and stroked Sakura's hair gently as Hinata came over and sat next to Naruto, his head still resting on Kyu's lap this time. Kyu looked up and smiled.

"You want to take over, Hinata-chan?" she asked and Hinata shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks, you never really get a chance to sit with him anymore and you're the one that's protected him for all of his life. Plus, we don't know how long the spar between Kosame-chan and Ino-chan will last," she finished and Kyu nodded and heard someone walking over. She noticed it was Chouji on his own.

"Thought I'd come sit here, Shikamaru's fast asleep and I have a better view of Kosame-chan from here," he said as he pulled out food and started to munch on them as the spar had just begun.

They sat in silence and watched the spar unfold and it some came to light that Ino had the upper hand in this and was on the way to winning the spar. Kosame was knocked backwards onto the ground by Ino who had been training with Naruto and Hinata and Kosame stood up, wiping blood from her mouth. She looked over to Hinata and Naruto to see Chouji sitting there, a grin on his face and for Kosame, this spar this was very important. For tomorrow, she will become a Genin and she will fight to protect those she loved, thanks to the guidance of her boyfriend and her two best friends.

***Flashback***

***A few weeks back***

Naruto, Hinata, Kosame and Chouji had met up at the local park and hang out at the climbing frame, its metal poles interlinking with each other and Naruto sat at the top, Hinata to his right, Chouji to his left and then Kosame just below Chouji. They were watching the sunset together and some of the smaller kids who had no idea who or what Naruto was complaining that their part of the park was taken, making Naruto growl at them. They shut up and quickly ran off, leaving them in peace. There was a few moments and Naruto and Hinata, with their enhanced hearing, head Kosame sigh gently.

"What's up, Kosame-chan?" Hinata asked and Kosame shrugged her shoulders. Chouji noticed this and rested his hands on Kosame's shoulders.

"You can tell us, Kosame-chan, we're your best friends, right?" Chouji asked and Kosame nodded, placing a kiss on Chouji's hand and taking his left hand which was on her shoulder with her right and held it gently.

"I just... I just wish I was stronger," she said and Naruto looked up from watching the sun dropping out of the sky, behind the tips of the trees. "I've been watching you, Chouji-kun, and everyone else. I just feel slightly jealous," she said and Naruto chuckled. "Ok, a bit jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Naruto asked and Kosame took a deep breath and looked to the trees and it was as if seeing the sun and being with her friends gave her a new inner strength and the courage to find her words and tell those closest to her what was on her mind.

"I got another lecture by my mum last night. I'm getting closer to becoming a Shinobi, which is what I always wanted to be because of my father, but she's just telling me that I'm weak because everyone is ahead of me and that I will struggle as a Shinobi," she said and Hinata dropped down on the metal framing and sat next to Kosame and put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her best friend in close. "I just get called weak because... in a few months it will be 18 years since my father's death and my mum just wants me to be like him, strong. I can't help that I'm weaker than everyone else," she said and a tear fell down her face and Hinata squeezed her gently.

"Kosame-chan, let me tell you something," Hinata said and Kosame looked to Hinata and let her tell her story. "When I was younger, I was just in the same position as you. I was weaker than my younger sister and my father expected so much of me and I was considering leaving home, but after I met Naru-kun, everything changed. I found a new fire in my heart, I found someone I can look up to, someone to chase after to, to help me become stronger and make me into what I want to be, not what my father expected me to be. You might think that my father was a nice man but it wasn't all like that, it was only until I told him that I found a guy at the Academy that I adored and was inspired by him that he changed his outlook on me when I finally beat my sister a week or so after knowing Naru-kun when I gained my focus when I remembered something that Naru-kun told me when we first met: 'When you have something that you love, you'd fight for it, to protect it and grow strong for it'." She repeated Naruto's words that he told to her when she asked why he was training himself so hard. Hinata looked into the evening sky to see the moon shining dimly in the evening light. "This was during the times that Naru-kun was unconscious in the hospital. What he said told me I needed to change. He didn't know back then, but I had always loved him and I took his words to heart and during a spar with my sister, I remembered his words, and because I loved him dearly, I gained my focus on becoming more powerful. Naru-kun was my inspiration to become stronger because I want to protect him. Because I love him," she finished, her face bright and she looked to Naruto to see him looking to the moon with a smile on his face and his eyes closed as he took in what Hinata said. "What do you love and want to protect, Kosame-chan?" Hinata asked and Kosame wiped a tear from her eye. "You want to protect those close to you, right?" Hinata asked and Kosame nodded. "Then why not fight to protect us? Naru-kun helped me a hell of a lot."

"I-I love my Chouji-kun and my best friends and my little sister and mother," she said and Hinata smiled.

"See, you love them and if you use the same logic he taught me that there are many ways to grow stronger and protecting those that you love is the best option to choose, then go for it. You might think this is funny or odd, but you know what Naru-kun strives to protect?" she asked and Kosame shook her head. "The village," she said and Kosame gasped and sat up, looking to Naruto.

"T-the village? Even after what they have done?" she asked and Hinata nodded.

"This village is his home, my home and even though they didn't like him at all, he will fight for the village and protect the future. He never looks to the past anymore; his eyes are always on the future, his future, my future, your future, even Chouji-kun's. All his friends mean the world to him which is why he became stronger. He had something to fight for. You have your family and Chouji to fight for, and with Naruto's logic, you can become strong too," she finished and gave Kosame a tight hug and her brunette hair blew gently in the wind and Hinata looked into her emerald eyes with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Kosame asked and Naruto opened one eye and looked to the side.

"Yea?"

"Thanks," she mumbled out.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not catching what she said.

"I said thanks," she told him and Naruto smiled.

"Think nothing of it. What Hime said was right. I had only just met her but I had a gut feeling that I wanted to protect her, not just because of Kyu-chan in my head telling me stuff, but she was the first friend I made and I didn't understand what love was, but I loved her as a friend at first, which made me want to protect her. I love this village, which is why I want to protect it. I don't like the villagers much because they always look down on me, but some day, maybe someday, I'll achieve my dream," he said and pointed to the Hokage monuments as he said that last sentence. "I want to make him proud, proud that he was my father," he said quietly to himself and Kosame nodded.

"Thanks again, Naruto-kun, I think I understand a little better now," she said and Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, just enjoying the time with her her two best friends and her boyfriend in the cool summer night.

***End Flashback***

Kosame looked to Ino and Ino took a quick step back; there was a new fire in Kosame's eyes, something she hadn't seen before and it unnerved her slightly but she kept her composure. Kosame moved her hair out of her eyes and pulled out a kunai and readied it and pulled out another and held the other one in her hand.

"You ready to get serious now, Kosame?" Ino taunted, knowing that Kosame didn't have faith in herself. Ino didn't want what she said to cause Kosame to break down, but the mouth is another one of a Shinobi's most powerful weapons and hell did Ino prove that. "I would have thought you might have given up a little bit of a better fight than this. Come on, even Sakura could do better than you," she said, trying to lower Kosame's self esteem.

Then Kosame remembered what Hinata told her a few weeks back: _"You are powerful, Kosame-chan, we've seen this. You can fight for those you love and want to protect. This might sound corny but love is one of the greatest weapons of all and whoever you face, if you believe in those around you and in yourself, I know you can do this!'_

Kosame narrowed her eyes and her composure changed once more, into a battle stance which Ino smiled at. "Now we're talking," Ino said and Kosame ran at her, placing her hands together and Ino gave a confused look on her face. "Normal textbook moves? You expect to beat me with those?" Ino asked, "Just a normal, plain old clone? Spotting the real one from the fake will be a cinch," she said and Kosame smiled to herself and done what she had learnt from Naruto. The element of surprise! Kosame slowed down a little and Ino thought she had the upper hand and readied her kunai to block any attacks from Kosame. Kosame smiled to herself and applied chakra to her feet and leapt into the air; the technique that she learnt from Kakashi paying off. Due to her very accurate chakra control, Kakashi decided to up Kosame's training in lessons and that included the tree walking exercise.

As she leapt up into the air, Ino focused on her and completely forgot about the clones and didn't expect to be punched in the jaw by a clone. 'A clone? When did she do that?' Ino asked herself when it was too late and she skidded backwards on the ground and hit her back on a lump of rock. This was when Kakashi decided to step in and he moulded the arena once more, the rubble falling into the ground and deep crevices appearing, felling deeply with water. This played to Kosame's advantage as she was adept at using water type Jutsu's. Ino stood up and wiped some blood from her cheek and spat some onto the floor. "Heh, if you wanna play dirty, Kosame, I'll play dirty," she said and pulled out her own kunai and leapt between three small lakes of water which was a very bad thing to do against Kosame who was the one that was most ahead when it came to using Jutsu's thanks to Hinata helping her who was also a user of water style, even though it didn't help much when she had fire as a secondary element thanks to Kyu.

"Looks like you've just made a mistake," Kosame smiled and it took Ino a second to realise what she just done. She looked around and noticed that she had landed in the worst place possible and facing someone who used water jutsu. Ino looked to Kakashi and pointed to him.

"No way, Kakashi-sensei! That was unfair!" she bellowed and Kakashi sweat dropped but brushed the matter off.

"I think you shouldn't be focusing on me as much as you should on Kosame," he said and pointed to Kosame who was performing different hand seals, ones that Kakashi did not recognise. This must have been one of Kosame's own Jutsu's! Kosame looked to Ino and a smile graced across her face and Ino shuddered a little as the temperature dropped around Kosame and then the rest of the arena and Ino's breathe came out as steam, her breathe condensing in the moist air.

"What is this technique?" Ino asked and Kosame smiled.

"Just something I've been working on," she said and quickly explained that Hinata had taught her the basics of water jutsu and Kosame took it one step further and made her own. "I can drop or rise the water temperature of any body of water that I choose and luck will have it, there's water surrounding you. I can't make it into ice but the effects still leave a mark," she said with a grin and Ino took a step back and her heel touched the edge of a pool of water. Kosame completed all of her hand seals as there were a lot of them, about twenty combinations, and she hit her hands on the water. **'Water Style: Rising Torrent!' **she shouted and all of the water around her rose in pillars of cold water and formed a ring around Ino and Kosame. "First, we are now trapped within this pillar, second, there is no way to break it unless I chose to. Basically, the only way to get out it to beat me but I am free to move around as I wish," she said and jumped up into their air. It was here that Ino began to panic. She threw kunai after kunai which Kosame dodged or reflected. One managed to catch her leg and she lost focus and Ino jumped up and levelled out with Kosame.

"Sorry, honey but you just won't win today," she said and kicked Kosame to the ground but gasped as it changed into water. Hinata was watching the whole thing and telling Chouji, Kyu, Sasuke and Sakura what was happening in the torrent of water. Chouji smiled as he was told that Kosame had created a water clone which was very rare in Konoha and Sakura was slightly jealous of her.

In the torrent of water, Kosame smiled as she saw that her water clone was destroyed and left Ino open for attack as she was more focused on looking for a way out. Ino stood in silence, the only noise was the rush of water and then she heard a chilling noise behind her and turned around to see no one there but a voice rang out. "Prepare to witness my family's Kekkie Genkai, Ino-chan. I wanted to use it on Hinata-chan to show her how much I had proved, but you'll do," she muttered out and Ino looked into the rushing water to see a projection of Kosame. She threw a kunai at it but it was just deflected. "Turning water into any temperature is my family's Kekkie Genkai and watch as I plummet the temperature to below freezing!" she said and then the whole water froze and Ino watched in amazement and fear as the wet ground around her feet froze and she realised that her wet feet had been frozen solid to the ground. There was a large crack and the now pillar of ice collapsed and everyone outside was shown that Ino was frozen to the ground with a kunai to her neck.

"I thought you couldn't make the water plummet to freezing," Ino said and Kosame giggled.

"The mouth is a Shinobi's most powerful weapon, you have experience in that," she said and let Ino out of her icy hold and Ino fell to the floor, tired after wasting so much energy jumping around to get Kosame. Kakashi ran over with Iruka and Kakashi smiled to Kosame.

"Good work, you really are my best student," he eye smiled and Iruka carried off Ino. Kosame smiled and then felt the fatigue catch up and she fell to the floor where she was promptly caught by Kakashi and carried over to her friends. Kakashi got over there to see that Naruto was still asleep but it looked like he was ready to wake up in a few minutes. Kakashi rested Kosame down next to Chouji and he walked off to the Hokage to discuss something with him. When he reached the Hokage, it was as if he knew what was coming.

"You want to know more about Huruaki Kosame?" he asked and Kakashi nodded. "Very well, we will talk over there," he said and pointed to a small tree a bit of a distance away, well out of ear-shot. When the tree, the Hokage took a draft from his pipe and looked to Kakashi. "Let me tell you a little more about her past. You know in Kirigakure, there was an incident where all blood-lines were purged, well some family's got out and took refuge in other villages, a couple were expecting a child when the fled and they contained a blood-line that allowed them to create ice. Kosame is that family's child and she and her mother and father, Kami rest his soul, became Shinobi of the hidden leaf and rose Kosame as a leaf Ninja. She has no idea of her family's true past," he told Kakashi and Kakashi solemnly nodded.

"Who else survived?" he asked and Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders.

"No one knows. Many believe that they all died out and that Kosame's parents died with the rest. You do know what family the Haruaki branch out from, right?" he asked and Kakashi opened his eyes wide in shock. "Yes, that's right. Go back far enough, her family stemmed from the same village that Kushina Uzumaki came from and Naruto's great great grandfather is Kosame's great great grandmother's brother, she is related to Naruto and the two don't even know it. The country in which their ancestors came from was also one of the Great Shinobi Nations but was destroyed in the war and when the village was destroyed, Kushina fled here and Kosame's mother fled to Kirigakure but escaped some years later and raised Kosame here," he summarised and this led to more questions for Kakashi. "Did you also know that Kosame is the descendant of the first Kage of that village?"

"But why doesn't Naruto have this blood-line? Surely he should," he said and Sarutobi shook his head. "And also, how do you know all this?" he asked and Sarutobi chuckled.

"I'm a Kage, I have access to this information and I've been A Kage for as long as I can remember. Due to years of marrying outside of the clan name, which is acceptable, the bloodline slowly diminished from Naruto's side of the family," he said and Kakashi shook his head. "Poor Naruto, he doesn't even know half of the story behind his best friend, and I reckon that not even she knows, but I guess we'll have to tell them sooner or later."

"How is Kosame related to Naruto?" Kakashi looked to Sarutobi.

"I'm not rightly know, I guess it would make them cousins but like I said, years of marrying outside of the clan has interrupted the family. It was a very small but feared village and the only reason they branched out was of fear of inbreeding which was common in very small villages. We will need to arrange a meeting with Kosame, her mother and also Naruto. Kosame and Naruto need to know," he said as he looked over and saw Naruto waking up and getting told of all that had happened. "But that is for another time, for now they need to rest and also advance on their Shinobi careers," he finished and walked off, leaving Kakashi to think about everything that the Hokage had just told him: Kosame is a descendant from the same village of Naruto's and if traced back far enough, they are initially from the same family. Naruto's blood-line diminished due to marrying outside of the clan and now they are related without even knowing and also that Kosame is a descendant from the first Kage of their old village. He just hoped that they will take it well; especially Kosame and that they don't have a run in with someone that was part of the purge of Kirigakure who killed the rest of Kosame's family and almost her pregnant mother who escape with her father.

**...**

**I'll end it there! I bet you weren't expecting THAT plot twist! It turns out that Kosame has a hidden past, now you might see why she is in this! ^_^**

**Hope it made sense too, it had to re do it three times so even I understood it. Here are the basics:**

**Trace the line back far enough, Kosame and Naruto are distant cousins, VERY distant cousins, their looks a little different because of marrying outside of the Uzumaki clan. **

**Waterfall Village attacked.**

**Kushina flees to Konoha, Kosame's mother fled to Kirigakure. **

**Purge happens in Kirigakure and Kosame's mother flees to Konoha and finds Kushina to be pregnant with Naruto, whilst in turn, Kosame's mother was pregnant with Kosame. **

**Kosame's ancestor was the first Kage of Kushina's village.**

**This fanfic is full of surprises and it looks like Kosame's mother has some explaining to do and so does the Hokage! :D**

**You might be thinking that it might sound like something to do with Haku, just wait, you will find out soon, there is a link between Haku and Kosame. But I'm not telling, you'll have to think about it and find out when I do the Wave Arc.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and my plot twist of course ^_^**HinHinaat H


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter twelve ^_^**

**Now, after that twist, things will start getting interesting for Kosame, and at first, when I made her, she will only be a minor character but hey, shit happens and it seems Kosame has a dark past behind her family which will be revealed in either chapter 13, 14 or 15.**

**I've got one review so far for my Gaara fanfic, thanks KillerDonut! ^_^**

**Let's get on with these spars and Mizuki WILL eventually start his plans in this chapter or the next one. I know I keep putting that off but bear with me a lot of unplanned things in my life have happened and also I just need the right place to have Mizuki unleash his plans for his master. The suspense... it burns!**

**This was a hell of a chapter to write and to be honest, even I teared up slightly when I was writing one bit... but I'll leave that to you to find out!**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

Kosame is a descendant from the same village of Naruto's and if traced back far enough, they are initially from the same family. Naruto's blood-line diminished due to marrying outside of the clan and now they are related without even knowing and also that Kosame is a descendant from the first Kage of their old village. He just hoped that they will take it well; especially Kosame and that they don't have a run in with someone that was part of the purge of Kirigakure who killed the rest of Kosame's family and almost her pregnant mother who escape with her father.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

The Hokage reached the other teachers to see Iruka placing Ino gently on the ground against a tree with her friends. Iruka noticed him and stood up , scratching the back of his head in a Naruto like fashion. "Three spars and three people tired," Iruka said as he came back, the others nodding and the Hokage looked to where Naruto was to see him up and sitting with Hinata on his lap, Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. "Well, better get this underway," he said and all the others nodded. "Hinata, Sakura, you're up," he said with a smile and the both of them nodded.

As Hinata was about to stand up, Naruto took her hand gently and gave it a quick kiss. "Good luck, Hina-hime," he said with a smile and Hinata crouched down and whispered something into his ear that only Naruto heard.

"If we both get Genin, and you aren't training tonight, we go out on a date and when we get home, I'll treat you to an all you can eat," she teased and felt Naruto's face heat up and he chuckled and kissed her lips.

"You know I won't deny that," he whispered back after breaking the kiss and smiled as Sakura and Hinata walked over to Iruka. He sat closer to Sasuke and Chouji just as Kosame was waking up with Ino. Kosame was the first to awaken and Chouji steadied her out and supported her with his hand as she came to her senses.

"D-Did I win?" she asked tiredly as she shook her head. Chouji smiled with Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"Yep, never seen such a technique," Sasuke said and Kosame blushed at the praise and Naruto nodded eagerly.

"You're gunna have to teach me that!" Naruto demanded with a happy tone and Kosame shook her head.

"No can do, Naruto-kun," she said and Naruto's face saddened. "It was my family's Kekkie Genkai and personally, I wanted to save it for the final match if Hinata-chan beats Sakura-chan but I wanted to show Ino that I had changed," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

"I didn't even know you had that," Naruto said and Kosame looked to Chouji.

"Chouji-kun is the only one who knows. I didn't know I had it until a few months ago which might actually explain why my mother was telling me that she wanted to be strong like my father because he had it too," she said and Sasuke closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

"The only people I have heard of that have ice techniques are all dead, they died when there was a purge of Kekkie Genkai users in a village somewhere near Kirigakure and even inside the village itself. Something isn't right but I guess we'll find out soon," he said and Kosame's eyes flickered to the Hokage for a second before returning to everyone else.

"I guess I can check with the Hokage soon... but first lets what the match between Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan," she said.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "Hey, teme, Asuma-sensei told us that I might not be fighting you in the finals, any idea what the fuck that means?" he asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders; even he didn't know.

"I guess that what he might have meant is that there will be a spar between the four of us, me, you, Kosame and either Hinata and Sakura," he told him and Naruto nodded.

"Sound fun, hopefully I can get on the same team as Hina-hime and go against you and Kosame-chan. But the thing is, us three can go on for a long time, I don't know about Kosame, her chakra can't recover as fast," he said and Kosame, who was listening, joined their conversation.

"I think I'll be fine, Naruto-kun. Who's to say; I might be with Hinata-chan," she said and Naruto gulped.

"Aw man, if that happens, we're fucked, Sasuke," he said and Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Remember back in winter, we were fighting and Hina-hime tried to get our attention?" he asked and Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Yea, now you know why," he said and Sasuke and Naruto promptly sighed and rested back on the grass, Midnight using this as an opportune moment to sit on Sasuke's stomach and curl up.

A few minutes passed and Naruto was watching the match with great interest, both of the girls on equal ground. The sun was blazing in the afternoon sky and they once more learnt why this was known as the Fire Country, Naruto and Sasuke had already took of their shirts because of the damnable heat and they saw many girls looking at their figures, some at Sasuke and some at Naruto, most of them jealous and also wondering where Naruto got all the scars; Midnight was lying on her stomach, her ear's twitching and her tongue hanging out as those in the dog family will do to cool themselves off.

From the girls' point of view, this was proving to be a very interesting fight as Hinata was being pushed to block every one of Sakura's blows which were quick and didn't leave her enough time to use her own techniques. She tried to go at it without her Byakugan so she can see how much she had improved with using just her hearing and this had evidently paid off because when Hinata managed to break free from Sakura and push her away, she heard running from behind her and spun around to catch Sakura's fist in her out stretched palm.

This made Naruto and Sasuke look to them expectantly and they both muttered the same word, "Amazing!" The both of them were proud of Hinata's obvious progress as part demon and utilising her hearing to its maximum potential. Hinata smiled to herself when she saw Naruto's smiling face and this gave her somewhat of a new strength inside of her, glad that her boyfriend was watching her every move with clear admiration and, dare I say it, a hint of lust , clearly enjoying Hinata's fluid movements as she was dodging Sakura's blows not just mere seconds ago.

Sakura, having her hand caught, tried to break it free but there was no luck, Hinata's grip was firm and stuck fast. She wasn't going to let go any time soon. Normally, Hinata would back down from a fight, but she remembered what she had said to Kosame: _"When you fight for something you love, you gain strength unknown and the guts to never back down."_

Hinata stood up and turned around facing Sakura, her left hand holding Sakura's right fist tightly. There was a sort of feral look in Hinata's eyes due to Kyu's chakra but Sakura shook it off; Sasuke and Naruto always having that look in their eyes. There was a quick flash and Sakura found herself flying backwards into the ground about 12 feet from Hinata and she groaned as she sat up, wiping blood from a cut lip.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked and Hinata just smiled.

"Just something that my father helped me develop," she smiled and quickly explained that all she done was focus her chakra in her hand then dispel it in one direction causing a small burst, an air current, from her hand forward. Sakura nodded in her understanding and stood back up to see that Hinata had her Byakugan up and was in the trademark Hyuuga battle stance.

"Are you telling me that was just a warm up?" Sakura asked and then sweat dropped when Hinata nodded. She knew little of what rigorous training she put herself through to catch up to Naruto and her father who both, in training, still seemed so very far away.

"Yes, I am only just getting started," she said as she jumped away from Sakura and then regained her Jyuken stance, her Gentle Fist. She smiled to herself then leapt forward at Sakura who only just managed to dodge the incoming hit but Hinata wasn't finished, oh no, she was nowhere near finished. "Come on Sakura-chan, I thought you were better than this. This is boring," she taunted. It seemed that living with Naruto and containing some of the Kyuubi's chakra had somewhat of an effect on Hinata now; she was no longer the shy, timid Hyuuga that they all knew a couple of years back. Sakura shuddered as she felt the power from Hinata's fists; this was a whole new Hinata.

Naruto chuckled to himself and Sasuke and Chouji looked to him. "What's funny?" Chouji asked and Naruto just smiled.

"I guess having to put up with my attitude and Kyu's chakra has had an effect on my hime," he said and Sasuke immediately worked out what he meant and quickly told Chouji and then Kosame, who was listening to their conversation, that Hinata had picked up on Naruto's personality and has pretty much became a female version of him when it comes to the outlook on life.

"Two Naruto's? I can only deal with one," Chouji said and then Naruto cleared his throat and then pointed to Kyu.

"Make that three, Chouji. Hina-hime and now Kyu-chan have developed a personality like mine," Naruto said and openly laughed when Chouji's face faulted at the concept of three beings with the same personality as Naruto. He looked back to the spar to see Hinata had the upper hand and was just about to strike Sakura.

'**Eight Trigrams: Thirty Two Palms!' **Hinata shouted and Sakura was repeatedly hit in at least half of her tenketsu which left her with enough chakra to be able to stand. Sakura fell on to the floor in a heap and struggled to get up and Iruka was nodding to himself and Kurenai was smiling, pleased with Hinata's progress. Hinata walked up to Sakura and held her hand out. Sakura looked at Hinata tiredly but took her hand and after Hinata reopened her tenketsu, she was lead over to Iruka where he will announce the winner.

"As Sakura is incapacitated, the winner is Hinata!" he said happily and there was a flash of orange and yellow as Hinata was tackled the ground by Naruto, hugging her tightly in front of the crowd of people who were blushing slightly at the sudden display of public affection from Naruto to Hinata.

Hinata could only laugh as Naruto kissed her quickly and told her well done and then with a quick flash, Naruto (with Hinata) disappeared and then reappeared next to Sasuke who just rolled his eyes at the couple but looked to their previous location to see Sakura standing there against the tree. He stood up and walked over.

***Sakura and Sasuke***

"Sakura, what's up?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't like him to be this caring of people, but for Sakura there was an obvious exception. He placed one hand on her wrist and she looked around quickly and saw Sasuke's concerned face. "Come on, tell me. What's up?" he asked once more and he sat down, brining Sakura down with him. The other students weren't paying the slightest bit of attention because soon, Iruka will announce the next match, one they hoped to be Sasuke vs. Naruto.

"I-I just got completely over powered," she said weakly and Sasuke placed his hand on hers and kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder gently as she carried on. **[A/N Don't complain that Sasuke is never affectionate now you've read this bit hahaha!] **"I thought I was stronger... stronger than I used to be," she said and Sasuke nodded.

"You are stronger. The only one that says that you aren't strong is yourself. Naruto, Hinata, everyone else that we hang around with thinks you are strong," he told her and Sakura rested her head atop Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked and Sasuke made a grunt noise in his throat, something along the lines of 'Hm?'. "Do you think I'm strong?" she asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have picked you then," he said and then Sakura gasped slightly.

"P-picked? Y-You mean..." she stumbled her words out and Sasuke chuckled gently.

"Of course I do. I have to thank Naruto and Hinata for this though, they've taught me a hell of a lot and so have you. The world doesn't revolve around me and past and I've come to see this now. And I also owe my thanks to you," he said and Sakura looked to him.

"To me?"

"Yes, you. Like Naruto and Hinata, you've helped me out, and so has Midnight-chan. You four have stuck by me for almost two whole years and I want you to stick with me forever and help me achieve in my dreams, rebuild my clan... Sakura... will you be my mate?" he asked, or rather, whispered into Sakura's ears and she shuddered from the warm breath of Sasuke on her ear and she turned her face to look him in his onyx eyes. There were no words needing to be said, her answer was already told to Sasuke through just one look into his eyes. Sakura grinned and hugged Sasuke tightly and kissed him on the lips as she normally would if it were just those two together but when she remembered that they were in the company of other students and also their sensei's, she stopped and sat up blushing. "I take that as a yes," Sasuke said and Sakura smiled and allowed Sasuke to pick her up (in the bridal style) and carry her over to Naruto and Hinata and much to Sasuke's annoyance, Naruto and Hinata were lying next to each other, Naruto's head on Hinata's chest and she was stroking his hair gently.

Hinata saw them coming and she blushed heavily, Sasuke and Sakura being the only ones to see them as Chouji was in deep conversation with Kosame and that Shikamaru was still sleeping. What a drag. Hinata poked Naruto awake and he sat up yawning and realised that Sakura was sporting a very deep blush. He was about to ask but then Sasuke put his hand up. "I'll tell you later, Naruto," he said and then looked to Iruka. "Looks like they are announcing the next match," he told them as he looked to where their senseis were and Naruto noticed that Mizuki wasn't moving much and hadn't opened his mouth. He quickly notified Kyu.

'**Hey, Kyu-chan?' **he asked and Kyu's ears twitched to show she was listening to his voice in her head. **'Something isn't right here. Mizuki-sensei hasn't said or done anything for ages,' **he informed her and Kyu sat up and quickly scanned the area.

'**Hey, you're right. Hold on, I'll tell Midnight-chan,' **she said and Naruto nodded and then saw Sasuke nod, being told by Midnight. She then done the same to Hinata and she looked up quickly to see if what they were told was right.

"Naru-kun?" Hinata asked quietly and Naruto looked to her. "Kyu-chan told me. I see what you mean," she said and Naruto nodded his hunch. It was a clone. "Want me to check it with my Byakugan?" she asked and Naruto nodded once more, Hinata doing as she was instructed. "Something's strange, there's charka there, but hardly anything. It also had terrible control," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"Man, that's a really shit clone," he laughed and thanked Hinata with a chaste kiss. "I'll speak with the Hokage in a second," he said as Iruka walked forward to address the crowd of students.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Now, we've had the main matches of the spars and currently, Sasuke and Naruto have won their matches and so have Hinata and Kosame. However, they aren't over yet. We will be holding one final match, all four of them are to take part and we will monitor them on their team skills and how well they can operate together. We will also be watching how well they can cope under pressure as they will be against two opponents. Yes, I am telling you that it will be a two vs. two spar, one male and one female on each team. Can Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Kosame come up here please?" he asked aloud and the four of them got up; Chouji wishing Kosame good luck, Sakura doing the same to Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata walked up hand in hand with Kyu following them, Midnight close to Sasuke's heels. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and muttered to him.

"This one's mine," he said and Naruto just chuckled.

"Only if I fall unconscious, teme," he retorted and Sasuke smiled gently and the four of them reached Iruka. All of the Sasuke fangirls and dare I say it, the small group of Naruto fangirls were cheering loudly as they reached the final rounds and things were starting to get interesting.

"Now, as I said, it will be one male and one female on each team. Naruto, as you know how well Hinata can spar and you two are a great combination, I am splitting the two of you up for this. The reason is is that in the future, you might be placed on different teams and have to cope with working with someone else," he said and Naruto and Hinata looked to each other and gave each other a sad look and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Therefore, Kosame, you are with Naruto, Sasuke you are with Hinata. The use of tools, Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu is permitted. No Genjutsu's, Sasuke," he said as a word of warning and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, well aware of the last time he used a Genjutsu against Naruto. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty. "This is to ensure the students and the villages' survival. If you use Genjutsu and make Naruto berserk, you will be held responsible. No pressure though," he chuckled lightly and rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked to Naruto who was itching to say something. "What is it, Naruto?" he asked.

"I need to see the old man," he said and Iruka shook his head.

"I can't allow that Naruto," he said and Naruto sighed and pulled a kunai out of his pocket and launched it at Mizuki and he burst into smoke with a wonderful 'pop' and Iruka, Asuma and Kakashi looked up in surprise as their former teacher just burst into smoke right in front of them. The Hokage coughed and motioned Naruto over. When he got there, the Hokage also motioned Kakashi over.

"Kakashi, you are to locate and bring back Mizuki, use any means necessary. This is a B class threat, we may have a traitor amongst our ranks," he said and Kakashi nodded and rushed off. "Asuma, notify the rest of the Jounin and gather the Chuunin. We need to locate him. NOW!" he ordered and Asuma dashed off. "As for you, Kurenai, I need you to look after the students. The rest of the ANBU and I will hurry back," he said and Iruka walked over.

"What of me, Hokage-sama?" he asked and the Hokage looked at him then to Naruto.

"Look after Naruto, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or something he might later regret," he ordered and Iruka bowed as the Hokage ran off with the ANBU with him.

Iruka turned to Naruto and told him to head back to the others, tell them what's going on. Under NO circumstances are you to leave this area. Got it?" he asked in a threat like tone and Naruto nodded. "Try anything stupid and I'll make sure you fail this class," he said and Naruto nodded once more.

Naruto ran back and huddled Sasuke and Hinata together and Kyu and Midnight joined them in their animal form. Kyu and Midnight opened a mind link between all of them and listened into the conversation.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked to him.

"Dunno, you think a lot of things, some of them I don't want to think about myself," he told him and Naruto glared at Sasuke and Hinata blushed.

"Let's get serious here. Something BIG is about to go down, and personally, if it has something to do with the village, I'm gunna help," he said and Hinata nodded, Sasuke doing so a little later. "We need to find Mizuki and find out what the fuck he is doing. The quicker we do this, the quicker we catch him, the quicker we can get back to kicking each other's asses," he said with a smile and Sasuke and Hinata nodded.

'**What should me and Midnight-chan do, Naruto-kun?' **Kyu's voice sounded and he thought for a second.

"Right, we are going to split up into teams. As there are five of us, we'll make two teams. I'll be in one with Hina-hime, Sasuke you go with Kyu-chan and Midnight-chan. You are the fastest of the three of us and if you gather any information, get Kyu-chan to relay that information to me," he said and Sasuke nodded then Naruto looked to Hinata. "And you, my Hime are staying with me, we'll need your Byakugan on this one," he said and Hinata nodded. "Sasuke, can you cast a Genjutsu to make it look like we are still talking and we can transform into our animal forms?" he asked and Sasuke nodded, casting the Genjutsu. It seems that Naruto has real leadership skills if he can think up all of that in a small case of time and make it work.

Once the Genjutsu was up, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata turned into their animal forms, Sasuke and Naruto sporting three tails, Hinata with two. Naruto looked to Iruka and Kurenai to find that they were telling the other students of the situation. **'Right, are you all ready?' **he asked them all and they nodded. Sasuke was the first to go, heading through the west of the village. Iruka saw a black wolf and a silver one run off into the distance with an orange fox and he cursed his luck.

"SASUKE, NARUTO GET BACK HERE N-!" he didn't get to finish his sentence as there was a rush of orange and purple. 'Fuck!' he mentally yelled and kicked the floor. He looked to their location to see that they were still there. Kurenai picked up on this and dispelled the Genjutsu and it seemed that Naruto, Sasuke and even Hinata were gone! "This is bad!" he said and the other students were a little worried. "Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru; get off your asses and go after those three!" he said and the three in question stood up. "Kiba, go after Naruto and Hinata," he ordered and Kiba's face lit up at the prospect of 'chasing' Hinata. "Shikamaru, Shino you head after Sasuke," he ordered and Shikamaru yawned and nodded. "You'll need Shino's good scent to find them," he added, saying similar about Kiba and his nose.

"This is such a drag, but I'll do it," he said and the three of them dashed off, following the other three pre-Genin.

***Mizuki***

'This is great, they didn't notice a god-damn thing. I'm one step closer to getting my revenge,' he thought to himself as he watched from a tree about five minutes prior to Naruto noticing. He leapt out of the tree and headed roof to roof on the way to initiate phase one of his plan. 'All I needed was for that wrinkled old fool to out of the office and then I can start. This is going smoothly.'

It was about a five to ten minute run for a Shinobi to get to the other side of the village and he reached the outskirts of the Hokage's tower and snuck close to the wall. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky and his shadow was extended a considerable amount. Luckily for him, he planned this all perfectly. He noticed a handful of the best ANBU heading to the location of the spars, most likely heading there to act as added protection if Naruto was to lose it. He only knew that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and he had no clue that Sasuke was one too and that Hinata was bonded to Naruto.

As he snuck across the wall, he looked around to see if there were any patrols, which there weren't. He had done extensive research into what he was going to do, when and how he was going to do it. The worst thing that could happen was that he was found, but luckily, he had placed a clone in his place. As he came close to the Hokage's tower, he checked that there was no one at the main desk. He saw that the Hokage's assistant was at the desk as usual, going through many different files. Mizuki stepped in and quickly dispatched the civilian and ran to the Hokage's main room where he kept some of the most important scrolls locked safe in a vault. He noticed three ANBU there and he quickly took them out without breaking a sweat.

When he reached the room, he felt a slight headache as the memories of his clone came back to him. "Shit!" he muttered under his breath and hurried his place. He had at least five minutes before someone found him. "I gotta hurry up," he exclaimed and quickly pulled scroll out after scroll, in a vain effort to find what he wants. After two minutes looking, he found it. "Aha, wonderful. I have you now," he grinned evilly and got up and dashed out of the room and headed to a disclosed location, knowing little that he was being tracked by one of the best in the village, if not the world, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto.

***Naruto and Hinata***

'**It's a good bet that he's headed off to the Hokage's place. I've seen him skulking around there often for the past month or so,' **he said and Hinata nodded as they came close to the first few buildings of the village, their fox forms casting long shadows along the roads. It was unnaturally quiet and he saw the Hokage a few times in the street along from theirs and they saw that they were ahead of the old man.

'**And you didn't bothered to tell me, or my father or the Hokage?'** she asked and Naruto chuckled nervously.

'**Hehe, I didn't think it would have been important,'** he said and Hinata hit around the head playfully with a tail and Naruto fell over, forming a large skid mark and a plume of dust in his wake. **'That's it, get ready, Hina-hime because here I come!' **he yelled playfully as he got back up and dashed after Hinata. Trust him to make a game of one of the direst situations the village has had in the past eighteen years.

'**Why eighteen years? Why now?' **Kyu thought to herself as she chased the wayward blonde and his mate.

The three of them got to the Hokage's office just to see the Hokage himself running down the street, eager to get back to his office. Naruto ducked to the floor and using his nose, pinpointed Mizuki's scent. **'I got a scent, looks like he was headed off to the east gate or training field seven for some reason. His scent is all over the place. Let's split up again. Hime, you check the Hokage's office, Kyu-chan you come with me. We might be able to get him before he gets away. And be very careful, Hina-hime. I love you,' **he said and nuzzled Hinata's side before dashing off with Kyu.

Hinata watched him go and quickly dashed into the Hokage tower to see the dead body of the Hokage's assistant. 'He didn't stand a chance,' Hinata sadly thought and saw a kunai embedded in his skull, tell tale marks of murder. Mizuki must have been eager because the kunai was still there. 'At least it's evidence,' she thought and ran up the stairs quicker than the average eye can see.

She came to the first floor; nothing out of the ordinary. It was the same as the floor above. The Hokage's tower had four floors, the Hokage's living quarters on the third floor and then the office on the floor above. Hinata came to the third floor and was about to leave when she caught something out of the corner of her eyes. She padded her way over there to see the edge of a scroll on the floor and she looked closer to see that it wasn't the only one. She was just about to continue looking but heard footsteps above and the 'tak' of sandals on the floor. 'I haven't got much time left,' she thought and done the best she could and hid under a table in the corner, scrolls in the way of her figure. The only tell tale signs that she was there would be her deep red eyes. She then thought of something. **'Naru-kun?' **she asked, hoping that he was ok and that the mind link was open. There was a few seconds silence and she then tried again, this time, a little worriment creeping into her voice. **'Naru-kun, a-are you there?' **

'**Hime? What's up?' **came Naruto's concerned tone.

'**I've been found... almost. The Hokage and some of the ANBU are here on the floor above,' **she said and Naruto thought for a second. He'd been to the Hokage's tower so many times.

'**Ok, look out of the room, there should be a window directly in front of it,' **he said and Hinata nodded, even though Naruto couldn't see her do so. **'Can you see it?' **

'**Yes, yes I can,' **she told them and there was a brief silence.

'**Ok, leave the room and head straight to the window and leap out of it,' **he ordered her and Hinata thought about it for a second. **'Just do it!' **he ordered and Hinata could hear the urgency in his voice, knowing she will be thinking this over.

'**Y-yes, Naru-kun,' **she said and then took a running leap out of the window. Just mere seconds after she done so, the Hokage and two of his best ANBU heard a smash of glass and they ran down the stairs to see scrolls littered all over the floor with a scattering of glass.

"You two, stay here and make sure no one else gets in or OUT of this place. As for me, I will track down Mizuki. This needs to be dealt with personally. He's just raided the most important vault in all of the village. I was sure that I had ANBU placed here twenty four hours a day. He must have taken them out," he said and leapt out of the window.

***Hinata***

Just a few moments later after she leapt out of the window, she was bundled to the ground by a white blur and she kicked the creature off and dashed away as fast as she can. She didn't look back but heard Kiba's voice and Akamaru yipping quietly. 'That was close. What's Kiba doing here?' she thought to herself and caught Naruto's scent, mixed with Sasuke's, Kyu's and Midnight's. 'They must have met halfway,' she thought then caught Shikamaru's scent and a foreign scent, one she hadn't yet registered. 'What the hell is going on?' she asked herself and almost collided into someone's leg. She skidded to a halt and looked up to see Shikamaru looking down and Naruto standing next to him. She transformed and looked to Naruto who hugged her as soon as she stood up.

"Hime, are you ok? I was so worried," he said and Hinata nodded that she was ok.

"I-I'm fine. I managed to get away. Thanks," she smiled weakly then looked around. "Why is Shikamaru-kun here, and Shino?" she asked, guessing that the foreign scent must have been Shino and Sasuke stepped in.

"They've been sent by Iruka-sensei to bring us back," he said and Hinata looked to Naruto.

"Don't look at me, I've only just finished explaining to them what the hell we're doing out here," he said and Shino pressed his glasses to his eyes.

"I agree with what Naruto has told me. Why? Because this is a threat to the village, and as we will soon be Genin, we must make it a priority to help," he said and Hinata nodded her thanks for his understanding.

"I don't see why you will waste your time with all this, Naruto, but it's too troublesome. You just won't give up. We'll stay here and wait for Kiba who was tracking you two," he said, pointing to Hinata and Naruto. "You three can go ahead and just be sure you aren't caught. It is most likely that the Hokage will find us here," he said and Naruto and Hinata thanked Shikamaru and dashed off with Sasuke. Just seconds later, Kiba skidded to a halt to see Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke dash off.

"What the hell Shikamaru?" Kiba yelled. "Iruka-sensei told us to bring them back and you just let them go?" he said and Shikamaru gave a bored look and sighed.

"Just leave them, Kiba. Naruto knows what he is doing," he said and Kiba growled and sat down in a huff. They sat there for a few minutes and Kiba picked up the Hokage's scent. The Hokage then touched down next to them and looked to Shikamaru.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked and Shikamaru yawned.

"Iruka-sensei sent us to find Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke," he said and the Hokage's eyes widened in shock.

"I told him to stay put!" he voice grew angry and he motioned for the three of them to follow. "Stick with me. You may know Naruto better than I," he said and they dashed off in the distance that Naruto headed.

***Naruto***

"Did you get any evidence?" Naruto asked Hinata as they ran to the training ground where Mizuki's scent was headed.

"Yes. The receptionist was dead, a kunai embedded in his skull and also I found the vault broken into and scrolls all over the floor. He must have been after something," she said and Naruto looked to Sasuke and nodded. They knew of a certain scroll in there and they feared that Mizuki might have found it. Naruto looked beside him to see Kyu and Midnight keeping the pace and he could see the moon rising high into the sky and he cursed and upped the pace.

Within minutes, they came to the training ground to see Mizuki standing there with a large scroll on his back. Mizuki noticed them and smiled inwardly to himself.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you finally show up... oh and you bought Sasuke-kun and Hinata too? How foolish," he said and Naruto growled at his sight.

"What the fuck are you up to, teme!" he snarled, adding the venom to the word 'teme' which he normally left out when he said it to Sasuke.

"Now now, that isn't a tone you should take with your superiors," he said with sarcasm and Naruto was about to take a leap at him but felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"Not now, Naruto," came the Hokage's voice behind him and he physically tensed and sent of a burst of KI directed to Mizuki.

"Heh not bad for the Ji-" he was about to start but the Hokage silenced him by throwing a kunai at his feet. The Hokage sighed and looked to Kyu.

"Kyu-san, get Iruka down here. Tell him that his students are safe and we've found Mizuki," he said and Kyu nodded before dashing off. "Mizuki, what are you doing with that scroll on your back?" he asked and Mizuki chuckled.

"Why would you like to know?" he asked.

"I am your Hokage, you will answer me!" he said and Mizuki grinned.

"Not anymore. My master has given me power that you cannot comprehend!" he laughed manically and there was a a flash of orange and Naruto had tacked Mizuki to the ground before he even knew what happened. Mizuki grunted then kicked Naruto off, a strange chakra enveloping his own body. "hehehehe...hahaha... HAHAH! Yes... the power... the absolute power!" he cried out as he let the strange marks course his body. "THIS is the power I was entitled to if I were to steal this scroll!" he said manically and the Hokage shivered.

'This chakra... that mark...' he thought then looked to the Mizuki. "Mizuki, who is it, who is your master?" he asked and Mizuki pulled a giant shuriken off of his back and spun it around.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked and let go of the shuriken and launched it at the Hokage as fast and as powerful as he could. The Hokage sensed this coming and even in his old age, his dodged the shuriken with ease but something took him by surprise. There was a 'click' and the warm sensation of blood. The Hokage looked behind him to see Naruto in the way, some of the rigged Shuriken piercing his back and then his chest.

"Heh, are you ok... old... man..." he asked quietly and fell to the floor with I triumphant smile that he at least saved the Hokage. Hinata had witnessed the whole thing and watched Naruto fall to the floor, his chest slowing down to barely noticeable movement.

"NARU-KUN!" Hinata screamed in agony and heartbreak and looked to Mizuki with a feral look in her eyes and Sasuke was doing the same. Midnight was on all fours, her fur on end and she was growling. Hinata was beyond angry, she was ready to kill. She dropped her Genjutsu and before Mizuki, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and the Hokage could register what was going on, there was a deep purple aura around Hinata, a ting of blue to it, Naruto's own chakra. This completely confused Kiba but Shino, being as bland as normal, showed no sign of confusion, already summed things up in his head.

Hinata tackled Mizuki to the ground and hit him as hard as she can in the gut to see him turn into a log right in front of her eyes. She sensed his chakra and ran into the forest, leaving charred ground where she was seconds ago.

"Sasuke! Go after her and bring her back!" the Hokage ordered just as Sasuke changed into his wolf form and ran after her. 'I have so much explaining to do,' he sighed and quickly turned to Naruto and took his hand in his own and a tear fell down.

Kyu, who was running back with Iruka, felt this chakra spike and giving that she was as tall as a fully grown wolf, Iruka was on her back. She upped the pace and quickly came to the clearing to see something that she didn't expect; Naruto on the floor with shards going through his chest and the Hokage over him, watching him. Kiba was sat there with a somewhat sad look on his face. Sure, he and Naruto didn't get on, but to see him die was something Kiba couldn't handle yet. He still wanted to make it up to Naruto.

Kyu let Iruka leap off of her and she transformed, the two of them dashing to Naruto's side. "Hokage-sama, where is Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun?" she asked and the Hokage looked to her and told her that they had gone after Mizuki, but that wasn't important. She needed to fix up Naruto. "I-It's ok, Naruto-kun. I'm here. You're gunna be ok, darling. It's fine."

Kiba walked over and stood next to the Hokage. "I-Is he dead?" he asked and Kyu let a tear drop. "H-he can't be dead! He's the strongest out of all of us!" he retorted and the Hokage silenced him and watched as Kyu ripped off Naruto's shirt.

"I've only had to bring my darling Kit back to life twice... he's so lucky...this time..." she cried and quickly applied chakra to her hands and placed them on Naruto's seal on his abdomen.

"What are you doing?" the Hokage asked and Midnight answered this in Kyu's place, her human figure watching over them all.

"She's calling in all of Naruto-kun's chakra that is exterior to his body," she said and the Hokage looked up.

"Will this affect Hinata?" he asked and Midnight shrugged.

"I guess that it will draw her chakra back too and she will instinctively come back here. It's like some sort of beacon. All those that are infused with Naruto's chakra must come back," she said and Kiba blinked.

"Infused? Are you saying that Naruto and Hinata..."

"Yes, they are mates. They share the same chakra and have done for the past year and a half... why did it have to happen here?" she said mostly to herself at the end.

***Hinata and Sasuke***

Hinata was almost about to catch up with Mizuki and she reached out to grab his feet but felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen and threw up on the floor. Sasuke saw her do this and he growled and continued the pursuit. He grabbed Mizuki and using his Sharingan, knocked Mizuki out and let him in a dream like state and as he let go of Mizuki, he kicked him hard to the floor and he landed in a heap on the floor. Sasuke then kicked Mizuki hard in the gut and picked him up, adding insult to injury. He walked over to Hinata and held out his hand. Hinata looked up to him and saw Sasuke's hard glare and his chakra fluctuating just the same as Hinata's.

"Hinata, Naruto's in danger. I've got the traitor, lets head back," he said with malice to his tone, the natural predator coming out inside. This was the first time he's been in the Demon Wolf state; it was much like the Demon Fox cloak but a grey chakra enveloped him.

Hinata nodded and ran off with Sasuke. When they came back to the clearing, Sasuke threw Mizuki and he hit a small shed with a satisfying crunch, alarming all of those present.

Hinata landed on the floor and pushed Kiba out of the way and looked to Naruto's body. Kyu saw her and a tear fell from her eye. "Not a moment too soon," she said quietly. "You remember what I told you? The both of us are needed to bring Naruto back," she said and Hinata nodded and began to focus her chakra from a malevolent force back to what it normally is now and everyone was surprised that the flames of her chakra were not burning the ground or anything. This was a warm and caring chakra. There were tears streaming down Hinata's face. She wouldn't lose him now, not yet. Not after all they had been through together; the Academy, living at Hinata's, dealing with being hanyou and that Hinata was Naruto's mate.

Hinata placed both of her hands on Naruto's abdomen and like Kyu, she focused her chakra and it began to seep from her body and everyone watched as the chakra physically manifested itself around Hinata and Sasuke noticed a chakra tail growing. The stress of using so much chakra was causing her body to adapt to deal with the chakra. The Hokage had left them quickly and tied Mizuki to a tree and released the Genjutsu around him so that Mizuki will wake up. But the Hokage didn't want that just yet so he hit Mizuki around the head again, knocking him out but wanting to get him back for throwing the Shuriken at him.

With Kyu and Hinata, the chakra wrapped itself around Naruto and Kyu noticed the chakra begin to amplify and she gripped her gut. "Careful, Hinata-chan. We need to keep the ratio of my demon chakra and Naruto-kun's own chakra the same which is what you are meant to be doing using his own chakra. Just don't over power mine or he'll slip into one of the most dangerous forms of the Demon Fox's Cloak or worse, I'll be locked away again and you'll lose your Kitsune features and the right as Naruto's mate and also the heiress to the Demon Foxes" she said and Hinata nodded as she focused a little more of Naruto's chakra which was stored in her system.

'Demon chakra? Fox's cloak? Naruto's chakra inside Hinata? Demon Foxes? Kitsune features?' Kiba thought to himself and shook his head. 'Something's up here,' he thought then a few minutes later, all of the chakra had enveloped Naruto and the mark that Hinata gave him when they first mated appeared on his neck.

"Hinata-chan, remember when you first mated with Naruto-kun?" Kyu asked and Hinata nodded with a huge blush. "Well, look to his neck. That mark you left signifies that you belong to him and him to you, but it also acts as a chakra pathway. I want you to bite into it and force your chakra through there. That will allow me to work on the seal down here as I rework my chakra into it again; there's enough of Naruto-kun's own chakra in there now. If done correctly, we'll bring him back from the brink of death. But we don't have long. About a few minutes before we lose him," she said and Hinata nodded.

Hinata looked up and smiled as she saw the mating mark and blushed but now wasn't the time for this. She climbed on top of Naruto's body and brushed his hair out of the way. "I love you so, so much, Naru-kun. Please don't leave me," she said softly but loudly enough for those close to hear and she kissed her way from his lips to his neck. Dropping the whole of her Genjutsu and all those that didn't know what Naruto and Hinata were (that will be Shino and Kiba) looked on in shock as Hinata had two tails and a chakra one in the middle and her canines were extended a little. Her ears were pinned against her head and tails quickly found themselves to Naruto's and they intertwined with each other and during this time, Hinata had licked and kissed Naruto's neck and finally bit his neck and closed her eyes as she let the chakra flow from herself into Naruto. A mixture of hers and Naruto's chakra being pushed into his system.

"You're doing great, Hinata-chan," Kyu said happily as she saw Naruto twitch. "Keep it up, almost there," she said and there was a burst of chakra and a cloak of chakra covered Naruto and Hinata, blue mixing with purple and then a tinge of orange thrown in. Eventually the chakra enveloped Kyu and a red dome formed over them.

The Hokage looked at the three of them (Kyu, Hinata and Naruto) as chakra covered the three of them and they were encased in the dome of chakra. The Hokage looked to Midnight and she cleared her throat.

"Don't worry. They're fine. It's a protective dome that we can give our jailors to protect them when resuscitating them," she said and the Hokage nodded while Kiba still looked on in confusion. Sasuke walked over and fell to the ground next to Midnight. "You done well, Sasuke-kun," she said and kissed Sasuke quickly and he smiled whilst blushing. A few moments later, the dome collapsed and Kyu was the first to be seen. She was curled up on the floor and next to her was Naruto, with Hinata on top of him, kissing with great passion. The Hokage covered the bridge of his nose to stem the flow of blood and Shikamaru sighed. Kiba, having animalistic instincts knew that it was extremely rude to witness other creatures moments like this and he turned away, as did Shino. Sasuke, Midnight and Shikamaru not bothering as they'd seen the two make out in public before.

A few more seconds passed and there was a slight giggle from Hinata and someone heard Naruto's voice. "Thanks, my hime. I love you so much," he said and Hinata kissed him again. The Hokage was just glad that his old student wasn't with him right now. They finally finished and Naruto sat up against a tree and Hinata was curled up against him, the both of them completely exhausted; Hinata more so than Naruto and he watched Hinata fall asleep in his arms.

The Hokage and Iruka done a quick check over the two of them and Iruka gave a stern warning to Naruto for his stupidity and he was lucky to not have properly died. Naruto sighed from exhaustion and just blanked Iruka out; he wasn't in the most stable of moods, which Kyu had informed Iruka of.

Shino and Kiba stood with Shikamaru as they watched the events unfold. Shikamaru turned to Kiba. "Hope that confirms any questions of Hinata's loyalty to Naruto," he said and Kiba just closed his eyes and solemnly nodded and Shikamaru yawned and sat against a tree.

Mizuki on the other hand was just coming too. It seemed that whatever happened to him shut off his chakra a little and didn't know that Sasuke was the one that done it. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Naruto resting against a tree with Hinata in his arms and Iruka and the Hokage walking to him. He was going to attempt to make Naruto lose it and kill those around him so that he can get away if he had the chance, using the power given to him by his master.

From Naruto's location, they heard a chuckle and then an evil maniacal laugh and they all whisked around to see Mizuki cutting his way through the ropes that tied him up. "Hahaha, what fool tied me up? That was awful! And you call yourself wannabe Shinobi's. Heh, you don't even know that half of being a Shinobi!" he yelled and Iruka walked towards him whilst the Hokage let things unfold. He had already worked everything out and he wanted to confirm this by letting Mizuki do everything.

"Mizuki, listen to me," Iruka said as he walked towards Mizuki who was on the tree branch, the scroll lying on the ground near the Hokage. Mizuki glanced to it quickly and then back to Iruka.

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka... poor little Iruka... You think I'd listen to you? You're weak, just accept it," he said with a snarl and Iruka gave him the same passive look. Mizuki let a grin cross his face as he thought of a way to get the scroll and get out of here as he left the rest stunned. "It's been almost nineteen years now huh? Nineteen years since you lost... since you lost those dear to you. Nineteen years since...!" he began but Iruka silenced him.

"Don't you go down that path, Mizuki! That's an S class secret and the punishment of muttering such words is death!"

"Ah but you let the demon himself mutter the words," he taunted and Iruka looked to Naruto quickly then back to Mizuki. Kiba saw this and was even more confused.

"Come, Mizuki, let's talk about this properly like the Konoha Shinobi we are," the Hokage said and Mizuki let out a cackle.

"Hehehe...hahaha! Why should I you old fart! I've long abandoned Konoha. I lost faith in you since you let that demon join our ranks as Shinobi!" he said and Naruto growled, as did Sasuke, Kyu and Midnight. "I remember what you said to us all about the demon," he said and Kiba couldn't hold it.

"What demon? What the fuck is going on?" he asked and Mizuki laughed and looked to the Hokage.

"You mean that you didn't tell them the truth?"

"What truth? Kiba asked again and this time, Mizuki was about to answer but Naruto had had enough. Mizuki saw this coming as Naruto charged at him and the launched his second giant Kunai at him. Naruto braced for impact as he didn't have enough energy yet to dodge and he shut his eyes. As he shut them, he felt himself fall to the floor and the smell of blood. Not his blood. No... This was someone else's.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked into Iruka's eyes and he had a smile on his face. "W-Why?" Naruto asked quietly as tears began to fall down his and Iruka's face.

"Why? Because... because I know you Naruto... you... you aren't the Kyuubi... you are her jailor. I've w-watched out for you all your life and now... heh, I guess it's time to keep the promise I made. To protect you," he said with a weak smile and as he collapsed, Mizuki's voice broke the silence.

"Hehe, nice for you to save your parent's murderer," Mizuki smiled and Kiba looked from Mizuki and then back to Naruto and Iruka. "Who would have known..." he said and Kiba was about to ask something again but this time the Hokage stopped him.

"Mizuki, I will give you one last chance!" the Hokage threatened and Mizuki just laughed at him. "What are you going to do? Your time has ended! I will be taking that scroll back to my master, Orochimaru-sama, and get my revenge against this shit place I called home!" he said and the Hokage's eyes widened.

'Orochimaru! I knew it. I must tell Jiraiya of this as soon as possible,' he thought to himself and made a mental note to tell his older student. "And what does going to him help you achieve?" he asked and Mizuki smiled.

"Revenge," he simply said but carried on after a small silence. "Revenge against the Nine-tails! Revenge for the loss of my family and friends and revenge against Naruto!" he yelled maniacally.

"Naruto? What has he got to do with it?" Kiba asked and before the Hokage could stop him, Mizuki answered.

"Wow, you really didn't tell them... Well, I guess it's time to enlighten you. Remember the story of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox? The Kyuubi?" he asked and Kiba nodded. "He's right there!" he said as he pointed to Naruto and Kiba took a step back and looked to Naruto with fear.

"N-Nine-T-tails..." he muttered out and Mizuki laughed.

"That is correct! Your buddy Naruto there, he's the reincarnate of the nine-tails! The demon fox that bought so much death and destruction to the world and also our families!" he said and Kiba let a tear fall.

"N-No... you have to be wrong here! Sure, Naruto's a complete ass and I hate him, but he's strong and I'll acknowledge him as my superior... I've watched him with jealousy. I thought: There's no way that he can get friends, a girlfriend and also a close family that means a lot to him!" Kiba yelled and looked to Mizuki. "You're telling me he is a demon after all he's done? I don't believe you!" he said and Mizuki smiled, Naruto smiling to himself very gently.

'Thanks... Kiba.'

"Look around you! You saw those features! The tail, the eyes, the ears, the teeth. Everything!" Mizuki said as he walked forward, Kiba and Shino both shocked and the Hokage was muttering under his breath and weaving hand signs behind his back. Iruka was collapsed on top of Naruto who had carried Iruka over to Hinata where he rested against a rock. "It was the pathetic Fourth Hokage that locked the beast away and over the years, it's been breaking free! He was stupid to even..."

"DON'T YOU EVER... AND MEAN EVER... TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice and talked Mizuki to the floor and beat him repeatedly. "He was awesome! I loved him, even if I didn't know him. He's been guiding me ever since I was born!" Naruto yelled, hitting Mizuki between each sentence. Mizuki gathered his strength and pushed Naruto off and stood up.

"See that? The lust for blood that only resides in a demon!"

"If I was a fucking demon, I would have killed every single one of you by now!" he yelled and his chakra manifested and formed the Demon Fox's Cloak which covered Naruto in chakra.

"Naruto-kun, calm down!" Kyu shouted and ran over to him and held him back.

"Heh, who's this? Your summon?" Mizuki asked and Kyu shook her head.

"No... I am the Kyuubi... the Nine-tails!" she said and Kiba fell to the floor in shock just after standing back up and looked at everything and then to Shino and Shikamaru.

"How the hell can you all just sit there and watch?" he asked with a panic in his voice and Shikamaru shook his head.

"I've known for ages, so has Ino, Chouji, Kosame, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, the Hokage and Iruka-sensei," he said as he counted those off of the list. "Oh, and Hinata's father, Hiashi-sama and her sister too," he said and Kiba shook his head. This many people knew and he didn't?

Naruto had suppressed Kyu's section of the chakra but he was still pissed off and he had his whole Genjutsu down. "True... I may have the Kyuubi inside of me... my father might have sealed her away... but don't you ever bad mouth him again. I had a whole life of putting up with your kind of shit! But I found love... I found my Hina-hime and my Kyu-chan," he said and Kyu blushed at being called 'his'. "I also have Sasuke, Midnight-chan, Kosame-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Chouji and Shikamaru. Also the Old Man, Iruka-sensei... Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and also those at Ichiraku Ramen!" he said and took a step forward. "Does that sound like a fucking demon to you?" he asked and Mizuki just laughed.

"And now all the secrets come out. You will never make it to Genin, let alone Hokage at this rate," he said and something snapped inside Naruto.

"Ok, first you insult my father; the Fourth Hokage, and then you insult my dreams too? If there is someone here that is the demon, it's you!" he said and Mizuki laughed once more.

"Oh, and I also forgot, that Hyuuga whore will do nicely," he said and this time both Naruto and Kyu lost it. Naruto performed a technique and Kyu leapt onto his back.

"No one insults the three things that mean the world to me and gets away with it!" he snarled. **'Demon Arts: Cascading Fire!' **he yelled and leapt up into the air with Kyu holding onto his shoulders. Naruto looked to Kyu who nodded and he threw her behind Mizuki and as the two fell, she performed the Grand Fireball technique and Naruto used his wind chakra to surround Mizuki in a tornado of fire and the two of them landed on the outside. Naruto took his chakra blades and stepped into the fire and it didn't even burn his skin!

Kiba was shocked. Here he was told that Naruto was the Kyuubi, then a different story that he was just the container and then he talks about the bonds he's made, then Mizuki insults what's important to him and even though Naruto might be the Kyuubi's container, he is fighting to protect those he loves! Kiba gulped and shook his head. He was wrong about Naruto.

Naruto and Kyu walked into the fire and then there was an ear-splitting yell and then the fire died down and Mizuki had two chakra blades in his back, leaving him paralysed and there were numerous burns all around his skin. Naruto placed the chakra bladed in his pocket and drug Mizuki to the Hokage and threw him to the floor. "Here you are, Old Man. I tried to go easy on him, but took some effort," he said with a chuckle and the Hokage sighed, just glad that everyone was safe, the scroll was back and now Mizuki was unconscious enough to be taken for interrogation. Naruto chuckled to himself and walked over to Hinata and fell onto the floor beside her, crawled up to her body and pulled her into a loving embrace, the world going dark around him as he slipped into unconsciousness after using so much chakra and losing his temper so quickly after being resuscitated...

**...**

**Phew, man... what a chapter! **

**Hope you all liked it, and I did say that Mizuki will eventually start his plan but I don't think you were expecting something like THAT to happen! Another plot twist!**

**Feel free to review if you want and stuff. **

**The next chapter will be on Monday. Have a good week and see you soon! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions regarding this chapter and if you want me to clear anything up ^_^**

**Jinchuuriki-san signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, here we go, chapter thirteen ^_^**

**I really don't have much to say except this is slightly filler. I'm just tying up all the loose ends of the previous chapter. NO WAY is this the end of this story! It's only getting started! **

**...**

**Where we left off:**

Naruto and Kyu walked into the fire and then there was an ear-splitting yell and then the fire died down and Mizuki had two chakra blades in his back, leaving him paralysed and there were numerous burns all around his skin. Naruto placed the chakra bladed in his pocket and drug Mizuki to the Hokage and threw him to the floor. "Here you are, Old Man. I tried to go easy on him, but took some effort," he said with a chuckle and the Hokage sighed, just glad that everyone was safe, the scroll was back and now Mizuki was unconscious enough to be taken for interrogation. Naruto chuckled to himself and walked over to Hinata and fell onto the floor beside her, crawled up to her body and pulled her into a loving embrace, the world going dark around him as he slipped into unconsciousness after using so much chakra and losing his temper so quickly after being resuscitated...

**...**

**Where we begin:**

It had been several days since the incident with Mizuki during the spars that the students that wished to fight for top rookie had fought and after Naruto collapsed, a team of ANBU landed at the scene, taking away Mizuki to be put in Intensive Care and then to be interrogated as soon as he had regained consciousness. Sasuke and Midnight stayed with Iruka and Hinata whilst the Hokage left with his ANBU and that Kiba and Shino went to inform Kurenai that everything was under control. Hinata, tired out from using too much chakra in such a small space of time collapsed next to Naruto and the both of them were carried off by Sasuke and Iruka.

The Hokage, the next day, had explained to the council what the insane chakra spikes were and why the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was allowed to run rampant. The Hokage quickly silenced them with an explanation that Mizuki had broken into the Hokage's vaults and attempted to make off with them, only for Naruto to stop him with the help of the Hyuuga princess, Hinata. After some more explanations, the Shinobi half of the council agreed with Naruto's actions. A traitor should be apprehended at all costs and a couple (Hiashi for one) praised Naruto's and Hinata's bravery.

The civilian council... well you can expect what they are like. A majority of them still thought that 'the demon' was conspiring against them and that Naruto was helping Mizuki. Being his guardian, Hiashi sent wave after wave of KI at them at every mention of 'the demon child'. The Hokage explained that once Naruto and Hinata had regained consciousness he would bring the both of them in for questioning about the incident, even all of those present at that time. The Hokage and Iruka fully believed in Naruto's actions but the civilian council, being the idiots that they are, had to have more evidence so their tiny brains can process what happened.

In the hospital itself, Naruto and Hinata were placed in the same room together, their beds across from each other. Naruto's bed was furthest from the window considering the amount of times he used to escape and even though his number one priority was Hinata, they still wouldn't take their chances.

Sasuke sat at the end of Naruto's bed, Kyu curled up on Naruto's chest and Midnight sat on the end of Hinata's. There was an eerie silence with just the occasional 'beep' from the machines attached to Naruto and Hinata which measured their heart rates and vitals. Sasuke turned to Midnight and struck up conversation. "Do you think he'll be alright?" he asked and Midnight just smiled.

"That's a side I haven't seen you show when Naruto's like this," she teased and Sasuke blushed. "But yes, he'll be fine. He just needs his rest. He and Hinata-chan used up a lot of chakra that night. But I just don't understand why Mizuki will want to take a scroll from the Hokage's own personal vault. Maybe Kyu-chan knows a little more," she said and Sasuke just nodded, his mind somewhere else.

'Orochimaru... where have I heard that before?' he thought to himself and Midnight just couldn't help but press Sasuke to spill the beans about why he was concerned about Naruto.

"So, why are you concerned about him then?" she asked and Sasuke glared to her and sighed, knowing she was talking about Naruto.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to kill him for being such a dumbass, but part of me want to help him..." he said, still a little confused as to why he stayed here and not been with Sakura or anyone else. Sasuke was still to mark Sakura as his mate but there were more pressing matters to take care of.

"Well, wolves, like most canines are very loyal and work as a pack. With us demons, it's relatively the same. We are loyal to those higher than us; the Ichibi being all the way at the bottom then Kyu-chan at the top. You are also his best friend and that's also another reason. You might not accept it, but deep down, Naruto's just become that annoying dope that you can't get rid off and you've been lumped as his best friend," she joked and Sasuke cracked a smile.

"I guess you might be right. I gotta hand it to Naruto though," he said and Midnight tilted her head in confusion, her black hair falling to her shoulders.

"Why?"

"Well, if you think about it... he's the same as me. He knows the pain of being alone and having no family. I thought that I was the only one who knew the pain of such things. But he helped me open my eyes and remember that there are always others that have had it worse than me and that the past is just a burden and I must look to the future," he said and Midnight was blushing slightly at Sasuke's modest speech. Midnight placed her hand on Sasuke's and he looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he was caught in a kiss from Midnight. A few seconds later, they broke apart and Midnight noticed the blood rush to other places on Sasuke's body. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"You're either a demon of lightning or a demon of lust," he said and Midnight laughed at him.

"I was just showing my appreciation," she told him simply and it was Sasuke's turn to blush and tilt his head slightly.

"Appreciation? What for?" he asked and Midnight crossed her arms and looked to Naruto and Kyu.

"I won't lie here... I'm proud of you," she said and Sasuke blushed. "Proud that you, like Naruto, accepted me and Kyu-chan, two of the most powerful Bijuu known to all of human kind and that you use our power to help others. Hell, if I you weren't gunna chose Sakura as your mate, I would've fucked you so hard by now," she teased and Sasuke blushed a deep red.

"I was right, you're a demon of lust!" he said and Midnight giggled.

"It's uncommon for demons to mate with humans but you're a hanyou, and so am I now, thanks to the fusion, so what's to stop me?" she continually teased.

"My pride," he replied and Midnight just smiled.

"You hang around with Naruto, you haven't got any of that left," she said and Sasuke was tempted to hit her but resisted it.

"Meh, shit happens I guess. How long has it been since Naruto and Hinata collapsed?" he asked as the sun started to dip in the sky.

"Well, after today, three," Midnight informed him and Sasuke stood up and shut the curtains.

"It's odd... Have I ever been out that long?" he asked and Midnight shook her head.

"I haven't had to bring you back from deaths door yet. No one else really knows that you are a Jinchuuriki too. Naruto has been bought back for the third time now and the only reason Hinata is out of it is that her chakra was used too. Right now, the only thing we can do is wait," she said and the two of them sat in silence until there was a gentle knock at the door. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the door and opened it ever so slightly and saw a pair of emerald coloured eyes looking into is onyx ones.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he said, stifling a yawn, yet failing. "What's up?" he asked and Sakura moved into the room and Sasuke shut the door.

"Are Naruto and Hinata-chan up yet?" she asked and Sasuke shook his head. "Oh, ok. Is it ok to stay here with you?" she asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Sure thing. Nice to have other company apart from a lustful wolf hanyou and two unconscious lovers," he said and quickly explained what Midnight done and Sakura just blushed. Thoughts going through her head at erratic speed of herself and, dare she think it, Midnight, sharing Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to the window and Midnight moved out of her chair so Sakura could sit in it and she looked to Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, his face in a deep thinking state.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice came up and Sasuke opened his right eye to show he was listening. "Have you been here for the past few days?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "That explains why I couldn't find you then," she said and Sasuke opened his eyes and sat down next to Sakura and took her hand in his.

"You sound disappointed in me, Sakura-chan," he said and with a sad look, his face fell a little and Sakura sighed and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm not disappointed, Sasuke-kun. It's just been a busy few days at the Academy," she said and Sasuke sat up properly and faced Sakura.

"What's been going on at the Academy?" he asked.

"Well, Kiba and Shino came and told us what happened and that Naruto and Hinata-chan were being taken to the hospital. I haven't heard from you and I thought the worse when you, Naruto and Hinata-chan didn't show up. Shikamaru told me that everything was fine but it just wouldn't settle with me. The last test was cancelled because of the incident with Mizuki-sensei and the village is under lock down as they interrogate Mizuki-sensei for answers about what happened. We weren't told anything about that night. Nothing what so ever. The only way I learnt from from my mother who is on the council, complaining that apparently Naruto was conspiring against the village," she said and Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I'm here now, Sakura-chan. Naruto wouldn't do it anyway. He cares too much for this place. Did they tell you when they will perform the final test?" he said and Sakura shook her head.

"I think that it might have to be next week or something. They can't continue until you, Naruto and Hinata-chan are at the Academy because they need everyone and because Mizuki-sensei was one of the proctors, they need to find another or do it without him," she explained to him and Sasuke nodded his understanding. "I am a little disappointed that you ran off with Naruto and Hinata-chan without telling me though," she said in a stern voice and Sasuke shuddered as he was beginning to understand what Naruto meant when Kunoichi get angry.

"I-I'm sorry," he said and that took Midnight and Sakura by surprise.

"Did you just apologize?" Midnight asked and Sakura stifled a giggle as Sasuke nodded.

"Heh, I forgive you, Sasuke-kun. I love you," she said to him and hugged Sasuke across the chair and he muttered the same words and soon sleep took over the two of them and they fell asleep together. Midnight saw this and picked them up and placed them on a bed, leaving Sakura with Sasuke because they looked really peaceful and cute together.

***The next morning***

The sun rose over Konoha and cast a faint light in the hospital room where Naruto and Hinata were along with Sasuke and Sakura who were on another bed. Midnight sat on a chair next to a window and was the first one to wake that morning. She looked over to a clock that was on the wall and saw it was only 8am and unlike normal Saturday mornings, this one was dead quiet. 'I guess that the city is under lockdown still after what happened a couple of days ago,' Midnight thought to herself and heard some stirring to her right. Her ears twitched first, her Genjutsu down of course in the presence of those she trusted and she looked to where the noise came from to see Sakura shuffling in her sleep muttering Sasuke's name gently and Midnight watched as she fell back asleep. She smiled and then looked to her left to see Naruto and Hinata still fast asleep but unlike the days before, their heart rates had returned to what it used to be and there was the gentle yet somehow relaxing tone from the machines wired up every time the heart beat. Midnight didn't know why but it just relaxed her. Maybe because it's the sound of everything being fine? She wasn't sure. The only time she should worry is if the heart rate increased dramatically or halted all together. Bijuu always looked out for each other and their jailors were no exception. There is a deep trust that is between Bijuu and to betray that trust is to betray your kind and be branded as a traitor.

An hour or two had passed and Sasuke and Sakura eventually woke up, blushing slightly from the fact that they had fallen asleep together and that Midnight had moved them to another bed where they can rest. Sasuke sat up on the bed with Sakura between his legs and his arms around her. They said there greetings to Midnight and looked across the room to where Naruto and Hinata were to still see them sleeping. "Are they still unconscious or are they juts sleeping?" Sakura asked and looked to Midnight who most likely had an answer.

"I'm pretty sure they are just sleeping. I've checked their vitals and everything seems to be alright," she said and Sakura let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she even have.

"You're very intelligent about the vitals of a human," Sakura said and Midnight just smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura, there is one thing you seem to forget here," she said and Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "These two and your boyfriend aren't human anymore," she said and then Sakura made a 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, Midnight-sama," she said and Midnight rolled her eyes.

"What have I told you about that? Adding 'sama'. You are Sasuke-kun's potential mate so I don't think that 'sama' has any meaning to me. We're equal. Kyu-chan, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are your direct superiors but the only time you'll ever call them 'sama' is if one of them get's Hokage." She said and Sakura blushed at her stupidity and nodded.

"M-Midnight?" Sakura said and Midnight looked up from looking at Naruto and Hinata. "I-If I do become S-Sasuke-kun's m-mate... can you teach me medical jutsu?" she asked rather scared about asking an extremely powerful demon to help her with training.

"I will consider it. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. I have Sasuke-kun's training to oversee too and to be honest. I don't see how the hell Kyu-chan can look after Naruto-kun's and Hinata-chan's training at the same time," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Hinata probably ends up looking after Naruto when he over does it," Sasuke said and there was a faint mutter from the other end of the room and all three of them went silent as they tried to find the source of the noise. In the silence they could only make out a couple of words.

"N-Naru...kun...please..." came a mumbled tone from Hinata and the three awake occupants of the room were all thinking the same thing and made an equal blush and then there was a knock at the door.

'This is a little early,' Sasuke thought to himself and went to open the door. He saw someone there he wasn't expecting.

***Classified Location***

"Kazekage-sama, all of the preparations are now complete. We should begin heading out to Sound Village this afternoon to begin discussions with their Kage for the capture of Konohagakure," a figure clad in black spoke from a kneeling position on the floor, looking up to his superior with his porcelain mask. The Kazekage sat on his chair behind the desk and then looked out of the window and nodded.

"Very well. Bring me Kankuro, Temari and my other child," he said with a bored voice and the other occupant of the room was about to leave but was stopped by the Kazekage. "Also, notify Danzou of Konoha of the proceedings," he said and with a nod, the Kazekage's ANBU left. 'Soon... very soon the time shall come to remove Konoha from the world and Danzou is the key in doing so,' he thought to himself a a smile curled his lips. 'In 17months time, we will bring the end to this 'treaty' and to those who dare to flaunt their power at us!'

***Konoha hospital***

"K-Kiba?" Sasuke said with surprise and suppressed the urge to hit him. He opened the door fully and Kiba was stood there with Akamaru in his jacket and Ino standing next to him.

"Sasuke-kun? Who's there?" Sakura asked as she came to the door and found Ino. Her face lit up a little but as soon as she saw Kiba, her face grimaced and she too resisted the urge to hit him. "You've got a lot of guts coming here, Inazuka," she said with malice and Kiba took a step back, wanting Ino to take over, which she did.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. He's not here to try and kill Naruto in his sleep again," she said but Sakura and Sasuke still didn't trust him in the same room with Naruto, let alone with Hinata too. "Is it just you, Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Hinata-chan here?" she asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Midnight-chan is here too, looking over Naruto and Hinata as they rest. Kyu is here also but not in a state to be spoken to. She is fast asleep like Naruto and Hinata," he said and Ino nodded.

"Mind if we come in?" she asked and Sasuke looked to Midnight who hesitantly nodded.

"I guess so," he said and let Ino in. As Kiba came close, Sasuke held his arm out and had a kunai to Kiba's throat.

'Holy fuck that was quick!' Kiba thought to himself and gulped.

"Try anything Inazuka and I'll kill you without hesitation. Same goes if you eye up Naruto's mate," he said and Kiba quickly nodded and Sasuke relaxed his arm, keeping the kunai clasped firmly in his right hand. Sasuke shut the door behind Kiba and told them to be quiet.

"How long are you going to be here for?" Sakura asked Ino and she looked to her.

"Not long. Just wanted to let you know that the Hokage is looking for you and Sasuke-kun. He wants to speak to you about something," she said but carried on, "and we pretty much came to get you," she finished and Sasuke nodded along with Sakura.

"I guess we can spare a few minutes... Midnight-chan, can you look after Naruto and Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked and Midnight nodded, not keeping her glaring eyes off of Kiba who tensed a little and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Sasuke mentioned his thanks and he, with Sakura, Ino and Kiba, left the room.

The door shut once more and the room was bathed in a gentle light and the hum on the machines came back. The time had slowly crept to 9am and there was another knock at the door. 'How many more visitors do these two want? It's not a god-damn funeral,' Midnight though to herself as she walked across the room in her black gown and she slid open the door. "Iruka?" she said and Iruka had to suppress the blood flow from his nose as he saw Midnight's figure in just a gown.

"Can I come in? There's something that I want to give to Naruto," he said and Midnight looked at him with a questioning look but let him in anyway.

"Just be quick, they might be awake soon and I don't want any more intrusions for these two and Kyu-chan. They've been through so much over the past few days and that doesn't include being unconscious," she said and Iruka nodded. "What is it that you wanted to give him anyway?" she asked and Iruka just smiled and reached to the back of his head and undone his Konoha head-band. "You aren't retiring are you after yesterday?" Midnight asked and Iruka just shook his head. With the head-band in his right hand, he walked over to Naruto's bed and placed it gently on the cabinet by the lamp and smiled.

'Well done, Naruto... you deserve it after all of your hard work these past two years,' he wanted to say but kept it to himself as he knew he would most likely tear up a little. He then looked over to Hinata's sleeping body and walked over to her cabinet and pulled something from his pocket and placed that on the cabinet and smiled. 'You too, Hinata. Your father is very proud of you and as your teacher, I couldn't be more so,' he then said to himself and with a smile, he stood up and said his farewell to Midnight and left the room, leaving Naruto and Hinata to sleep.

Midnight sat there in confusion about what just happened. 'What about the final test?' she thought to herself and then sighed. This caused a shuffling on Hinata's bed and Midnight saw one of Hinata's eyes open and Hinata looked up to a white ceiling and she blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep. "W-where am I?" she asked aloud and Midnight responded with a caring voice which was normally for Sasuke.

"Everything is ok, Hinata," she said and Hinata let out a small 'eep' and turned around to see Midnight sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed with a relieved smile on her face.

"M-Midnight-chan?" Hinata asked with a yawn and Midnight walked over and kneeled down and watched Hinata.

"You feeling any better?" she asked and Hinata nodded slowly.

"Much better... what time is it? How long have I been asleep and where am I? Where's Naru-kun?" she asked all at once and Midnight laughed gently and placed a finger on Hinata's lips to keep her quiet.

"The time is 9.05am, Saturday 17th July, you've been asleep for only a couple of days and as for Naruto, just look to the window," she said, effectively killing all of those birds with one stone. Hinata yawned once more and followed Midnight's advice and looked to the window and a gasp slipped from her throat. There was only a small space between their beds and she reached out with one hand and took Naruto's hand in her own and smiled to herself as a tear ran down her face. "He's absolutely fine, Hinata. He's just resting with Kyu-chan. I'm guessing you are an early riser anyway," she said and Hinata nodded, not taking her eyes off of Naruto. All she wanted to do was get out of the bed and lay next to him to feel his warmth once more, his gentle touch and the sound of his voice and the beat of his heart against his chest.

Her fingers laced themselves around Naruto's and she stroked the back of his hand gently, a smile never leaving her face. "Thank god... thank god he's ok," she said quietly to herself and Midnight smiled and went to sit by the window and let Hinata have her small moment with Naruto. Hinata lay there for a few minutes, the room enveloped in silence apart from the usual hum of machines and she stay there just smiling and watching Naruto's sleeping body.

A few more minutes passed and tell tale signs of Naruto waking up could be seen as he twitched a few times, muttering Hinata's name out a few times and his left hand squeezing Hinata's right and Hinata and Midnight saw him take a deep breath and he relaxed as he picked up on Hinata's scent. His eyes slowly opened and he, like Hinata, saw a pale white ceiling. "The hospital? Why of all places when I die do I have to be in a fucking hospital?" he complained as soon as he woke up and he heard a somewhat, teary laugh from his left and his head slowly turned and his tired face soon lit up into a wide smile and he saw Hinata smiling back. "Morning, beautiful," he said and smiled gently as he saw Hinata get up off of her bed, a little unsteady at first, and walk over to his and lying across the edge and her legs over Naruto's and her other hand laced itself with Naruto's other and in the first time in days, their hearts beat as one and they were both thinking the same things: 'Thank you' and 'I love you.'

Midnight just smiled gently as she saw this and just to be a spoil sport, she opened the curtain and Naruto cursed at her. "Fuck... that hurts," he complained and heard Hinata laugh gently and Midnight giggle.

"Serves you right for falling unconscious for three days," she said and Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"Unconscious? So I'm not dead then?" he asked and heard a voice in his head.

'**Kami's hairy balls, can you be any more stupid, Naruto-kun?' **came Kyu's teasing voice and Naruto chuckled and turned his face from Hinata's blushing one to Kyu's fox like face. He smiled and Kyu licked his face a few times, once or twice on the lips to show her affection and care for him before she jumped off and transformed to her human from and took the empty seat next to Midnight.

"Man... surrounded by three hot hanyou... this must be heaven," he said and Hinata blushed as well as Kyu and Midnight after Naruto said that.

"Naruto-kun, when you die and get to heaven, you can have all the hanyou you want," Kyu said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got my one and only hanyou with me in my arms right now," he said sincerely and Hinata blushed. It took her a few seconds to get what he said as his voice was still hoarse after not being used but she got there in the end. Being daring, Hinata leant forward and caught Naruto in a surprise kiss and that just proceeded to deepen as the time went on. Kyu and Midnight did nothing to stop them. They haven't seen each other for three days and they deserve this.

A few moments passed and Kyu heard something outside of the door that went something along the lines of "I wonder if the dobe and Hinata are awake yet." The door slid open and those standing at the door face palmed and Sasuke walked in. "You dobe! Can you save that for AFTER we've gotten you out of here!" he said with a raised voice once the door had shut behind him. Naruto and Hinata broke their heated kiss just before things went a little further and Naruto looked to Sasuke with his hand on Hinata's hips.

"Screw you man. I've been unconscious for three days, the only thing I want is to be with my Hime," he said and Sasuke shook his head and pinched his temples and sighed. Midnight laughed at him and quickly explained to Naruto that Sasuke hasn't left his side all the time he was unconscious and Naruto let a sly grin cross his face. "So the Uchiha does have a heart after all. Too bad Sasuke, my heart will always belong to my Hina-hime," he said and Sasuke swore at Naruto under his breath. "Anyway, what's Sakura-chan and Ino-chan doing here?" he asked and Hinata let Naruto sit up. She sat on his lap and she could feel his erection under her legs and she blushed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and rested his head on her shoulder, a slight blush across his face too.

"We've just been to see the Hokage," Ino said and walked forward and sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto then saw someone standing behind Sakura where Ino was standing and he growled gently in his throat. Sasuke held up his hands and told Naruto to pipe down.

"Calm it, Naruto. He's not here to cause any aggravation. We've had a small chat," he said and Naruto smiled as he knew what one of Sasuke's 'chats' are like. "And to be honest, I think you hit him too hard once and it's done something to his head," he said as Kiba stepped forward.

"What the hell do you want, Inazuka?" Naruto asked and Kiba just scoffed but his demeanour changed as he became serious.

"I-I just wanted... ah fuck this, Ino can you do it?" he asked, looking pleadingly to Ino who just shook her head and inspected her nails.

"No can do, Kiba. This is your chance to man up," she said and Kiba sighed and looked to Naruto.

"You see... Naruto... I think you're a complete ass at times... but let's not jump to conclusions here," he said as Hinata shot him a wave of KI and a glare which made Akamaru quiver in Kiba's jacket. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I...I...I'm sorry," he said hurriedly at the end and Naruto leant his head closer to try and hear what he was trying to say, out of pure sarcasm. He heard him the first time, he just wanted the satisfaction of saying it again. "I said I was sorry, alright?" he said and looked to Ino. "There, I said it, now are you happy?"

"Why...why are you sorry?" Naruto asked which took Kiba by surprise and he took a step back.

"W-well... I guess... I guess I'm kinda apologizing for the way I acted during the Academy... I was pretty much just jealous of you. You coming fresh to the Academy, making friends quicker than me, taking my place as top dog and stuff..." he said and the whole room stay silent as Kiba came out with his explanation. "B-but a few days ago... something happened which made me make up my mind... and also just now to be honest. Sasuke told me outside what you two have to go through all the time now and to tell the truth, I was the one that acted out of line. I just thought I was the best and that no one can best me. But I guess I was wrong about you. When you fought that idiot of a sensei, I guess you weren't all that bad and were just doing what animals do best, protect those they love," he finished and sat on the bed next to Ino and they laced hands.

"I guess your idea is plausible," Naruto said and Kiba looked up and Naruto continued. "But you still aren't off the hook. Day after day, putting up with you was torture for me, it was a strain on my relationship with Hina-hime because you couldn't keep your eyes off of her and plus your personality pisses me off so much. Over time, I guess I can accept you," he said. It was too hard for Naruto to hate someone. Like Sasuke had said to Sakura: Naruto wears his heart on his sleeve and this was evident here. Naruto finished and Hinata kissed him as a thanks and she looked to Ino and Kiba.

"Are you two an item now, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked and Ino nodded. "That's great. I can't wait to hear all the details. Me, you, Sakura-chan and Kosame-chan need to have a girl's night out," she said and Sakura, as well as Ino nodded at this.

"Man... this day is full of surprises," Naruto said as he rested his head back on the pillows and looked up to the ceiling. The time was coming close to 10am and just as Naruto rested his head on the pillows, there was a voice outside of the window.

"That's not all that's a surprise," came the voice and everyone turned to face the window and they saw Asuma kneeling on the window ledge.

"Asuma-sensei?" Naruto wondered aloud and went to open the window then the glint of something to his right caught his eye. He found the Konoha headband that Iruka left there and he saw a note underneath it. He took it out and opened it up and he read it out loud.

'**Naruto, you've done well these past two years and as my thanks, I want to give you my old headband. I've spoken to the Hokage and we both think you are ready for it. The same goes to Hinata too. Me, Hiashi-sama and Hokage-sama are very proud of you two and hope you do well in your career as a Shinobi. I do, however, expect you to be back at the Academy Tuesday at 9am sharp!'**

Naruto chuckled and Hinata took it off of him, making sure she had heard Naruto correctly. As she read it, she looked to where her bed was a saw a shiny Konoha headband there. She smiled and Ino chucked it to Hinata who caught it with ease. Hinata passed the note back to Naruto and they put each other's headbands on, Naruto putting his around Hinata's neck and Ino and Sakura 'awwed' at them and Sasuke and Kiba rolled their eyes. To Naruto and Hinata, this was perfectly normal and they both wanted to be there with each other when they became Genin. As Naruto tied Hinata's headband, he leant in and whispered something into her ear. "When we get home today, I'm gunna mate with you until the morning light of Sunday morning, not just because we are Genin, not just because I haven't seen you for three days but just because I love you and I'm so, so proud of you," he said, the last bit of being proud being said a little louder than usual so that the others could hear that Naruto was proud. A happy tear fell from Hinata's face and he latched onto him and cried happily that Naruto was proud of her and that everything was fine.

Hinata broke the hug and looked around the room to see everyone smiling and wearing their headbands.

"Y-You as well?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded, sticking her tongue out.

"We got made Genin too. Sasuke-kun got his from helping with the Mizuki-sensei incident and also his grades, whilst everyone else got there's from their grades," Sakura told Hinata and Naruto nodded. "We were meant to be taking the final test on Monday but we've been to see the Hokage and we've been let off because of our progress and we don't have any need to do the test."

"W-What about Shikamaru, Chouji and Kosame-chan?" Naruto asked and Sakura answered that they got it too. Naruto smiled and noticed that there was someone else in the room. "Asuma-sensei? How did you get through the window? I didn't even hear or feel it open," he said and Asuma just smiled.

"When you get Jounin, you'll understand the importance of stealth on missions," he said and Naruto just nodded. "Not that this is a mission. I just came here to check up. We all heard at the Academy and from the Hokage that you helped defeat Mizuki, recover the scroll and save the village," he said and Naruto blushed at such a compliment.

"Wait... all of you?" Naruto asked and Asuma carried on.

"Me, Kurenai and Kakashi, plus all of the other students. The word has spread through the village like wild fire," he said and Naruto blushed deeper. To Hinata, this was her chance to be proud of Naruto. She leant in and captured a kiss from him, muttering how proud she was and she'll take him up on that offer when they get home.

"I thought the village was under lockdown though," Naruto said and Asuma lit a cigarette and looked out of the now open window.

"The Hokage has finished questioning Mizuki and found some very useful information. Information that I believe Sasuke has been told," he said and everyone looked to Sasuke.

"D-don't look at me like that! The Hokage only told me who was behind it all," he said and there was a silence as if even the room wanted to know. "Fine... I'll tell you... it was some old geezer named Orochimaru," he said and Midnight and Kyu tensed which was noticed.

"Oroch..."

"Imaru..."

They said, one after another and Kyu began an explanation of how she knew the name. "Orochimaru is one of the legendary Sannin, a long with Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Tsunade. Now, they were taught be the Third himself. His student, Jiraiya, taught Minato, the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father, Tsunade left Konoha after two fatalities of those close to her and Orochimaru was made a missing Nin after certain incidents occurred but I won't go into that. The reason that we tensed was because we last heard of Orochimaru some years ago when he left, we heard stories of him searching for eternal life and therefore started on a hunt to find all nine Bijuu and use their chakra or something to aid in his goal. He was stopped a few times and when I was sealed in Naruto-kun and Midnight into Sasuke-kun, everything stopped. But I've heard rumours and information from the Hokage that he is on the move again," she said and revelled in the silence that followed.

"Why is he after me and Sasuke now then?" Naruto asked and Kyu shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. He doesn't even know Sasuke is a Jinchuuriki. The only one he knows so far is only you, Naruto-kun but I've heard rumours that an evil organisation is coming after the Jinchuuriki from the Hokage himself. He wanted me to tell you as soon as I got the chance but with all of the stuff going on recently, I just haven't had the time," she said and Naruto nodded in his understanding.

"This is getting way too complicated," Naruto said and sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. Everyone else nodded and Asuma cleared his throat.

"Anyway, like I said, I was only here for a quick check on you two to see if you were awake," he said, pointing to Hinata and Naruto. "You two are much better it seems. I'll tell the Old Man that you are and send a nurse up for you," he said and jumped out of the window.

They watched him go and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Great, now we have more people calling him 'Old Man'," he said, referring to the Hokage. There was a mutual laugh around the room and in time, a nurse came and checked up on Naruto and Hinata. They were cleared to go and as they left the hospital, Naruto could see the looks from some of the villagers. A few more than last time were smiling.

'They must have been told,' Naruto thought and he smiled to himself. As the group of new Genin reached a crossroads, they all went their separate ways. Sasuke had some 'marking' to get done, Ino had plans to help at the flower shop and Kiba was going to train.

Naruto had finally made it, he had finally made it to Genin. "This day can't get any better," he said with a smile as Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand down the street back home and Hinata nodded. "Then again, I have some training of my own. I've got to train on taming my vixen," he said with a seductive voice and his hand slipped to Hinata's ass when no one was looking. She blushed and took his hand again and the two walked off with Kyu behind them.

**...**

**All written in one day... BAM! Sorry if the chapter was a little simple and only took place in one area, but it needed to be done. **

**So, there's a plot to attack Konoha made by the Sand and a strange new village and also dealings with Danzou! How do he and also Orochimaru fit into this? Find out in the next chapter of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am rather pleased that people liked the plot twist I gave to this story in the last chapter ^_^**

**I've had a little trouble with this chapter, I've just had no real motivation to write and ideas are difficult to formulate at this time. I mean, I have the idea but I can't write it down. So I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as previous ones.**

**Your support is always appreciated! As for reviews:**

**Snoopy.0: Thanks very much! I will keep going as there is no way I'm giving up now.**

**Areswolf18: Nope, I'm going for the Wave Arc and the Chuunin Arc, then the Sannin Arc. I don't see the point of missing out three very important Arcs.**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

Naruto had finally made it, he had finally made it to Genin. "This day can't get any better," he said with a smile as Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand down the street back home and Hinata nodded. "Then again, I have some training of my own. I've got to train on taming my vixen," he said with a seductive voice and his hand slipped to Hinata's ass when no one was looking. She blushed and took his hand again and the two walked off with Kyu behind them.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

Naruto and Hinata finally reached the Hyuuga estate and they found Hiashi and Hanabi waiting for them at the doorway into the main house. As soon as Hanabi saw them coming, she resisted the urge to run out and congratulate her sister. This was a formal occasion because Hinata was now a Genin of Konoha and also she was due to have her spar with her sister to determine the new heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata and Hanabi had already discussed the spar and both agreed that if someone was to be the new heiress, it was to be Hinata because the alliance rules placed by Minato Namikaze state that the Hyuuga heir was to be married to the Namikaze heir to join the two clans together. At first Hiashi though that this might not work because of what the Branch might get up to but after careful consideration and discussions with the Hokage and Naruto, Hiashi was assured that this was the right choice to make. They had seven years to fine tune everything and make sure that Naruto knows what he is doing.

As they approached, Hinata smiled and let go of Naruto's hand as she ran forward to her father and embraced him. "Good afternoon, Hinata. Can I be sure that you are well?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yes, father. Everything was clear and there are no problems with what occurred that night," she said as Naruto came closer. Hiashi looked over his oldest daughters shoulder and into the eyes of Naruto.

"Good afternoon to you too, Naruto, what you done that night... I would say that I am extremely disappointed in your actions for disobeying the orders of your superiors but I guess I have been proven wrong. What you done was stupid yet brave at the same time but as long as my daughter is safe and the safety of the future and of the village can be assured then I have nothing to worry about," he said and Naruto bowed to Hiashi out of respect and he followed him, Hanabi and Hinata inside of the estate. "I would also like to congratulate the both of you on becoming Genin," he said but then his face grew stern. "I do hope that the two of you will keep diligent with your training. I can't stress enough how dangerous your lives have now become... especially yours Naruto. If news gets out that the son of Minato Namikaze has become a Genin and that you are also a Jinchuuriki, you will attract a lot of attention from the wrong people," he said as he lead them through the house to his study which was located at the central location of the estate. Naruto had only been there once, but he can't exactly remember the discussions that took place.

When Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi reached the study, they passed Neji who was on his way to meet his team mates for a mission. He glanced quickly to Hinata and Naruto and with a passive face, he looked away and carried on his way.

Neji reached the gates of Konoha and saw his team mate Tenten already there, waiting on Guy and Lee. As Neji approached, Tenten greeted him with her normal smile and a small bow. "Good morning, Neji-kun," she said and Neji nodded to her. Tenten noticed his demeanour and tilted her head to the side. "Something wrong?" she asked and Neji shook his head. Not wanting to trouble Tenten with his issues.

'So, he's the one that defeated Mizuki and saved the village... you might have earned some more respect, Naruto, but nothing can change fate. You are doomed to fail like everyone else. I am the Hyuuga prodigy, not my younger cousins,' he thought to himself and he shook his head once more and engaged Tenten in idle conversation as they waited for their sensei and Lee.

***Naruto and Hinata***

They stepped into the study and the door shut with a gentle click behind them. The three teens stood in front of Hiashi and he looked at them intently, his fingers laced together and his head resting on his hands. In front of him, from left to right, was Hanabi, Naruto and then Hinata. Hiashi let out a deep breath and broke the silence that had gathered. "Now, you can guess as to why I have summon you to my study, Hinata?" he asked and Hinata nodded her head and then Hiashi looked to Naruto. "You, Naruto, wouldn't know so for this part of the discussion, I would ask you to remain silent as I tell you," he said and Naruto nodded, a little confused with the now formal tone that the head of the Hyuuga exuded.

There was a gentle hush around the room and only the gentle tick of the clock could be heard. Hinata then spoke before her father began. "F-father, I apologize for my interruption, but as this is Hyuuga business, should Naruto-kun wait outside?" she asked, using the whole Naruto's name. She only dared to use 'Naru-kun' in front of those who wouldn't mind of the name but in the presence of her father, especially in his study, all formalities must be kept. Hiashi thought about it and then looked from Hinata to Naruto and then Hinata.

"Very well. Even though Naruto is part of the Alliance and head of the Namikaze, all matters relating to the Hyuuga alone must be taken care of with and by Hyuuga alone. I pray that you understand my reasoning for this, Naruto?" he asked at the end, looking to the blonde Genin.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I'll wait outside until permission to come in," he said and with a bow he went outside and as the door shut, he leant against the wall and let out a sigh. "Man... acting all formal and stuff really takes its toll," he said aloud and he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw Kyu looking up to him. He smiled and sat down on the floor and Kyu sat on his lap. "Hey there, Kyu-chan. I forgot about you for a minute," he said and Kyu took a gentle nip on his hand and Naruto scowled playfully. "I'm getting told off later for that aren't I?" he said and Kyu blinked her approval and Naruto gulped. 'That's either one of two things: Either Kyu won't talk to me for a while or I don't get to learn a new jutsu from her,' he thought to himself.

***Hinata***

Once the door had shut and Hinata had watched Naruto go, she then turned to her father, once more apologizing for her interruption. Hiashi dismissed this apology as she had already done so earlier and let her father begin the discussion.

"Now, as I said, I would like to congratulate you, Hinata, on your promotion from Academy student to a Genin. As you may know, your life is at a far higher risk now as the road as a Shinobi is long, hard and very emotionally draining. You will witness deaths of team mates and enemies in your life and strains on relationships with loved ones," he said and Hinata's face saddened at the thought of losing Naruto or any of her other friends. "But fret not, through diligent training and hard work; I know you will strive to protect those close to you and also the village in which you live in. I am proud of you and your outstanding work which actually leads me to what I am about to say next," he told her and Hinata smiled a little at hearing her father say he was proud of her. "Now, I for one, do not agree with this, but it was a majority vote of the Elders and the Branch. I was over ruled by such a choice and you would know of course what I mean," he said and Hinata nodded. "This room contains seals to prevent eavesdropping on any conversation taking place and also seals to stop those using the Byakugan in the household, even though I know you do this," he said with a sly grin and Hinata blushed as she remembered all the times she had spied on Naruto when he was in the shower or getting dressed. "I permit you to tell Naruto but be warned where you tell him, this is Hyuuga business and outsiders may try to use this against us," he said and Hinata nodded. "He might be an outsider the Hyuuga but ultimately, he is part of this family and as his guardian, I must live up to that," he told her and she nodded once more.

"Yes father, I understand the rules and the circumstances that may follow this discussion, but for the Hyuuga to live on, sacrifices must have to be made," she said and her father smiled at his daughter.

'She is very much like you, my dear wife. Always striving for the good of the clan, even if she is a little on the gentle side. But weren't you like that?' he asked himself, looking to the picture of his late wife that was on his desk. He then looked up to his daughter and his face became serious. "Now, you are aware of the Branch's training of your younger sister and they believe that she is going to be the next heir of the Hyuuga as she has not been 'tainted' by Naruto like they believe. Last time I checked, Hanabi shared a good bond with Naruto," he said, looking to his youngest daughter and she nodded curtly. "I have had discussions with Hanabi and she tells me that she believes that you are a better candidate suited for this job as heiress and the new leader of the Hyuuga. The Alliance states that the Hyuuga and Namikaze heirs are to marry and even though this is through choice, if you are the next heir, Naruto will marry you without a second thought and the bond can be tightened and looking back on the discussions with Naruto about the Caged Bird Seal, doing this will help that issue. You know the rulings and traditions of the Hyuuga inside out and with Naruto's estate being filled to bursting point with sealing scrolls, he can help you develop this," he told her and Hinata nodded. Hiashi then turned to Hanabi. "Are you sure of the decision you made, Hanabi?" he asked.

"Yes, father. I have been watching Hinata from the shadows after my training and I know she is powerful and far faster than I. I feel that my decision has been justified as I stand next to the point I made to you a couple of days ago: My sister will bring peace and unity to the Hyuuga and the Namikaze and I'd rather her be the heir. She is more intelligent, knows the clan more, more mature than I and also even if I had became the next head, I know Naruto-kun would marry Hinata-chan. All I wish for is my sister's happiness and I do not want to take that from her," she said and Hiashi nodded.

"Very well. Also, I will keep a closer eye on the Branch if I were you, Hinata... you too Hanabi... they cannot be trusted as of yet, with repeated offences against Naruto and your safety, things might only get tougher. I would remove them from the clan but it will be too big a loss. As you were taught, the clan comes before personal reasons," he said and the two girls nodded. "On another note, what are we to do about the spar then? I have spoken to the Hokage about this and we have rescheduled the date of return of new Genin to the Academy to be on Tuesday, the day after the spar. I believe you are still too young to do this, but of course, the elders believe different. They do not know of the harsh training Hinata has put herself through."

"Yes father, I am very proud of my sister," Hanabi said and smiled sweetly to Hinata, a smile that reminded Hinata of her mother. "When the time comes with the spar, I will still fight my best as use all of the training I have been given," she said and Hiashi nodded then looked to Hinata.

"And you are aware of the rulings, I presume?" he said and Hinata nodded.

"Yes father. The rules of any arranged spar; be it to determine the new head or settle any in-clan conflicts, only the Gentle Fist or any other Hyuuga techniques are to be used. Weapons are not allowed and the use of any other techniques is prohibited. The spar must be done with Hyuuga techniques so that the others can see the true power of the wielder and this will also determine whether others will accept said wielder," she said proudly and a smile graced Hiashi's lips.

"You know the Hyuuga very well. Like you say, only Hyuuga Jutsu can be used, as well as the Byakugan which is rather mandatory as we need to use to effectively use our techniques. I will still allow this spar to continue and when we have concluded the new heiress, we move onto the next issue, which involved Naruto. Hinata, can you please bring him back in?" he asked and Hinata done as she was told. Hinata walked over to the door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

When outside, Hinata found Naruto sitting on the floor with Kyu in his lap and his eyes were shut. "Naru-kun?" Hinata asked and Naruto's right eye opened and he looked up. "You can come back in now," she said and helped Naruto up.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a caring tone as he saw Hinata's distracted look.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" she asked and Naruto nodded, placing a kiss on Hinata's lips.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" he asked and Hinata nodded before leading Naruto into her father's study.

The door shut behind them with a click and Naruto stood between Hanabi and Hinata, the three of them facing Hiashi. "Welcome back, Naruto," Hiashi smiled. "I permit you to speak now, the main discussion is over, but I need your view on this," he said and Naruto cocked his head to the left slightly. "When the spar between my two daughters is complete, a new heir will be chosen. The Alliance rulings set by your father tells that you are to marry the next Hyuuga heir. I have found that this can be done by choice. This might seem so sudden, but out of the two, who you you chose?" he asked and Naruto came out with his answer almost immediately.

"Hinata, Hiashi-sama," he said and Hinata beamed at him, blushing a little at the same time.

"Very well. If you were to marry my eldest, what will you do to help the Hyuuga," he asked again, having a hunch what Naruto would say. He knew what he might say but he wanted to clarify Naruto's feelings to Hinata.

"I will help create a way to remove the Caged Bird Seal, freeing the Branch from its bind but also create a new seal, not just for the Branch, but the Main. I know that the Branch looks over the Main and protects them but instead of protecting the Main, I want to help protect all of them. The seal I propose is one that has not been developed but well ensures that the branch has freedom around the estate and will not be threatened by the Main. Also, it protects the Byakugan on both sides of the family. If a Main member was to be captured, instead of them getting the Byakugan, it shall be locked away when they die. Essentially, it is a new, if not somewhat rough copy, of the Caged Bird Seal and it will unite the Hyuuga and also end the hatred that the branch has for you all," he finished and Hiashi simply smiled.

"I thought you might say that. I was just clarifying what you would do to help the Hyuuga should you join them with yours. I see the logic behind your decision and I feel that you made the right decision choosing to marry Hinata," he said and looked to Hanabi. "With no offence to you, Hanabi," he said and Hanabi shook her head.

"No father. The clan comes first," she said, remembering one of the main rules she was taught at a young age.

"Very well. Also, next on the agenda is this: As you are now Genin, you two are now old enough to look after yourselves," he said and Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Naruto, you have the Namikaze estate and Hinata might soon be chosen as the next heir, I would like to say that this will not put a strain on your relationship. I have discussed the Alliance with the elders and they approve that Hinata has permission to live in the Namikaze estate considering that you two are technically engaged already even though the marriage is a long ways off and that Hinata hold the Fox Summoning contract, a Namikaze summon. We, meaning the Hokage and I, have decided that you are to be moved into your estate...what day is it today... Saturday... right, we are moving you in tomorrow afternoon and as you do not have much, this should not take long. Do you agree with this?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Naruto told him and Hiashi lowered his head.

"Good. Now, these discussions are over. You and Hinata get some rest, it's been a busy few days for the both of you," he said to Naruto and Hinata and just as they reached the door, Hiashi called out to Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto, the Hokage has told me that you are to see him ASAP, you can do this in the morning before you leave. Hinata is also to accompany you," he said and Naruto nodded as he and Hinata left the room.

Once they left the room, the two stay silent as they made their way up to their room. When they got to the landing, Hinata opened the bedroom door with her key and Naruto walked in, not used to this silence that Hinata was giving off, there was definitely something on her mind. Kyu joined Naruto in her human form and as soon as the three of them walked into the room, they casually dropped their Genjutsu as if they had been doing it for a life time and it was just second nature. Naruto lay on the bed with a tired sigh and he heard the lock of the door click shut and saw Hinata shut the window.

"Hey, Hina-hime, what's up?" Naruto asked as Hinata checked the whole room as if seeing if anyone was listening in on their conversation. He asked once more and still got no answer and he could feel himself getting annoyed that Hinata was ignoring him but that soon dissipated when Hinata looked to him and sighed and a sad look quickly flashed across her face and the caring side of Naruto came out. He stood up and held his arms out and Hinata leapt at him and embraced him as tightly as she could and the young could fell onto the bed. Naruto kissed Hinata's neck lightly and nibbled her ear whilst running his fingers through her gentle hair and he breathed in that all familiar scent and the world started to slow down around him. "Is it just stress?" he asked and Hinata nodded her head as Naruto felt the slight wet patch develop on his chest as a tear or few dropped from Hinata's eyes. "It's ok," he said a little weakly, it had been a very stressful day for him too what with finding out how long he'd been out of it for and also all the news to digest. He cradled her body gently and rocked her side to side as the two lovers sat on the bed.

Once Hinata had calmed down enough to be able to sit up, Naruto let her do so and he placed his hand on Hinata's back to support her and he brushed her face with his left hand. Naruto had checked over her to make sure she was alright. "I-I'm sorry, Naru-kun," she said and Naruto tilted his head.

"What for?" he asked. "Crying from stress is completely normal," he added and Hinata managed a light giggle at his antics and she curled up to Naruto's body and he hugged her.

"I'm just... I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me when we caught up to Mizuki," she said and felt a weight at the end of the bed. She looked up and saw Kyu sitting there, looking at Hinata and Naruto with caring eyes.

"Hey, hime, don't worry about it," Naruto said and tried his best to cheer Hinata up.

"But I lost control! I thought I lost you!" she said, her voice getting louder and tears ran down her face as she broke away from Naruto and looked at him. "You're a complete idiot sometimes!" she said and slapped Naruto around the face and he had a completely stunned look on his face and felt Hinata's hand go where she slapped him. "B-But you're my idiot," she said and kissed Naruto sincerely. When she broke the kiss, she carried on. "I didn't mean to lose control... I went too far. I made a promise to protect you and I end up almost killing someone and losing you," she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Hime..." Naruto started and Hinata looked up and her eyes locked with Naruto's. "I know I'm an idiot sometimes, but deep down, I love you with all of my heart and I want to keep you in my life forever and I do what is best for you, you are the most important person to me," he told her and took her hands in his and kissed them gently. " Anyway, you kept that promise. I'm here right now, aren't I?" he said rhetorically and Hinata nodded. "The first time seeing that happen to me is always a shock but there's a first for everything right?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "You know I'd never leave you. I love you, you and Kyu-chan are my two precious hanyou and I won't leave you," he said and kissed Hinata on the lips, making her moan gently and he chuckled and his hand slid down Hinata's sides as his other stroked her hair gently.

Kyu then laughed and Naruto and Hinata broke their kiss and looked to her. "You do know that even though I just healed you and bought you back from the brink of dead with Hinata's help, your chakra is stupidly low at the moment. The slightest hint of using it can screw up your recovery," she said and watched as Hinata and Naruto had saddened faces. "The only reason this has happened is because Hinata used some of her own chakra and some of yours, Naruto, to help fix you up and your body is still trying to get the chakra's balanced. The only reason you aren't recovered is because of that," she said and Naruto looked to Hinata.

"You helped bring me back?" he asked and Hinata nodded quickly and a smile crept along his face and he pulled Hinata and much to her surprise, he pulled Kyu into the hug and the two of them snuggled up to Naruto and Kyu quietly spoke to Hinata in her own private mind link.

'**You're lucky Hinata-chan. If we were in the CRA, I would have taken Naruto-kun so long ago,' **she teased and watched as the Hyuuga girl blushed.

'**R-really?' **she responded.

'**Yea, I know I might not show it, I love Naruto-kun with all of my heart and he's always looked out for me,' **she said and Hinata nodded.

'**I know how you feel. I would still share him, but only with you,' **she said. **'He likes it when I use a clone,' **she told Kyu and heard her giggled.

'**And with two demoness's and shit loads of stamina, we'd put him through his paces,' **she said perversely and Hinata giggled and snuggled closer to Naruto, as did Kyu and they both felt his erection under his trousers. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan will have to wait," Kyu said and Naruto chuckled and just kissed Hinata's and Kyu's head and closed his eyes.

**[A/N As I have said before, I will not make this a Harem... unless people want to have Kyu be part of Naruto's loving embrace that is =P ]**

A few minutes passed and as Naruto couldn't sleep, he sat up with Hinata and Kyu on Hinata's bed, just enjoying the company of his two precious Hanyou. It felt strange, surreal almost, that the three of them had been through so much in the past few days and that they saved the village and currently the only ones to congratulate them were Hiashi, Hanabi, the Hokage, their Jounin sensei's at the Academy and Iruka and a couple of their friends. One thing still stumped Naruto and he bought that up in conversation.

"Hey, I've been thinking. What did we get Genin for? I thought you had to pass Iruka-sensei's final test," he said and Hinata shrugged her shoulders, not entirely sure herself.

"Maybe it might have to do something with our general progress through these two years and you beat up Mizuki with our help," Kyu offered and then Naruto shook his head.

"That can't be it because the others," he started, referring to his group of friends, "got Genin too and out of them, Kosame-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Chouji didn't help," he said and Kyu sighed, falling backwards and caught Naruto glancing down her Kimono and they both blushed and Kyu giggled and got on all fours and crawled over to Naruto.

"I saw what you were doing there," she teased and Naruto gulped and glanced away quickly muttering something about a perverted old vixen and Kyu just laughed and kissed his forehead quickly just to tease him further. Hinata saw this and just giggled at the two.

'Those two are inseparable,' she thought and snuck up close to Naruto and snaked her tails around his and rested her head on his chest. Luckily for those three, the bed was rather large and supported all of them and their tails without them falling off. Also, Hinata was secretly glad the bed was a little bit bigger for a certain reason.

"A-As I was saying," Naruto said, recovering from the small fiasco shown by Kyu, "I don't get it. Those four didn't help and they got Genin," he said and Hinata then thought about it for a little bit.

"I think I got it, we were unconscious for a few days right, and the final test was scheduled the day after our spars. The must have had the tests then," she said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and decided to question Hinata about a few things.

"Hey, Hina-hime, when is the spar with your sister?" he asked and Hinata looked to Naruto as they laced fingers.

"It is most likely going to be on Monday morning or on Sunday. We have a busy weekend ahead of us and we need to stay focused anyway," she said and Naruto nodded. "But there's something I want to tell you and father made me promise that I won't say it out loud, even with these security seals in place," she said and Naruto got what she wanted to say.

"Well, instead of just speaking in our minds, how about we slip into my sub consciousness?" he asked and the two of them nodded. "We haven't been there for ages, I usually use it for some late night training," he admitted bashfully. "Remember how to do it, Hina-hime?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Awesome," he said happily and he shut his eyes, concentrated his chakra and his mind was whisked away and his body fell limply on the bed and not a second later, he was joined by Hinata, Kyu already being there as her mind was permanently linked to Naruto's.

The couple fell through the blackness of Naruto's mind with the wind rushing past them. Hinata looked to Naruto to see a sort of determination on his face as they fell and as she looked down, there was a small speck of light that grew ever closer and the both of them were blinded by a white light.

Naruto and Hinata landed on the floor of Naruto's mind in the Dream Scape, which was the area of his mind that he moulded (with Kyu's help) into something where when they sleep, they can always see each other. It's sort of like a giant lucid dream where they are in control and that they remember everything that goes on there. There was green luscious grass that stretched from one end of the overly large room to the other and a small forest area with a lake and waterfall. Hinata laced her fingers in Naruto's and she looked to see his smiling face. "Can you guess why I kept this place?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "It does hold a lot of memories," he said, referring to the photo's that they had of the times at their favourite spot which they had the summer get together and Hinata's birthday at.

"It's wonderful, I want to know how you keep this place stable," Hinata wondered aloud and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"That will be me," said a deep rumbling voice from behind them. Naruto rolled his eyes and Hinata jumped a little, unfamiliar to the noise. She turned around slowly and let out a small gasp as she saw a giant fox, all nine tails resting around it's body and it's piercing red eyes watching Naruto and Hinata. Hinata took a step back and Naruto placed his right hand to his forehead and placed his fingers on his temples and shook his head.

"Kyu-chan, why?" he asked and Kyu slowly transformed into her human self whilst laughing at the same time.

"Hehe, sorry, Naruto-kun, I couldn't help it," she said and Naruto shook his head once more and Kyu walked up to him and gave him the puppy dog eye look as she put her arms around his neck. "You aren't mad at me are you?" she asked playfully.

"K-Kyu-chan... not here," he said with a blush and Kyu giggled.

"Naruto-kun, in the real world, Hinata has dominance over your body... but you forget, I share the dominant part of your mind and technically, this is my domain," she said, trying to get Naruto to give in. Hinata saw this and walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug from behind and pressed her chest against his back.

"What's wrong, Naru-kun?" she asked seductively and Naruto gulped.

"I-I... this is so weird. Kyu-chan's a demon fox and you're not, Hime, and she's coming on to me," he said and Kyu giggled.

"Who said anything about me being a demon fox? Technically, you two are as well," she said and Naruto gave in a little and Kyu smiled and kissed Naruto's lips and left him stunned. "Well, Hinata-chan, he's all yours anyway unless you want to share," she said and Hinata blushed and pulled Naruto backwards onto the soft grass and they were both surprised as to how soft and bouncy and warm it was. As they hit the grass, Naruto had turned around and he was on top of Hinata.

"Heh, sex in my own mind... I would say that because this is a dream, anything can happen," he said as he stole a glance to Kyu who was resting on a tree reading a book, one that Naruto recognised from the Academy from one certain teacher. "YOU PERV!" he shouted and Kyu laughed.

"You can't say much. I have the ability to mind walk and I've seen what you think about Hinata-chan and what runs through your head every time you see her in all her glory," she said and Naruto sported a rather noticeable blush thanks to Kyu and then he turned to Hinata.

"Heh, we can finish this later, you wanted to tell me something that you didn't want to mutter out," he reminded Hinata and she nodded and the two sat up, resting at the edge of the water, looking over the water across the room. "Now you know why I always wake up late," he smiled and lay back on the grass, Hinata lying next to him. "So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked and Hinata looked up to the ceiling of Naruto's mind and thought about what she was going to say.

"I'll say it so it's simple for you to understand," she said and Naruto elbowed her side playfully. "Fine, if you're gunna be like that, I won't tell you," she said and crossed her arms and pouted.

"Do you know how cute you are when you pout?" he asked and Hinata looked over to him and tried her best not to laugh but that was useless as a smile graced her lips and she relaxed a little.

"Fine I'll tell you," she told him and got a little more comfortable. "Basically, it's about the spar that I am having soon. It's Sunday tomorrow so father wanted to move you out of here to the Namikaze estate that afternoon and we will be having the spars either the same day or on the Monday," she said and Naruto was looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what Hinata had said but she wasn't finished there. "I've just been thinking about the spar itself. Hanabi-chan wants me to win and as does my father, but I don't want to give the Branch another reason to not like the Main family." Naruto heard this and rested his hand on Hinata's abdomen and she placed her hands on his.

"Hina-hime, look, so what if the Branch doesn't like it? The clan comes first and it's your fathers and my father's wishes to see this clan and mine bonded and personally, I'd want to see that done first and after that, we can bond the Hyuuga together," he said and Hinata nodded; Naruto's words striking an inner confidence. "And so what if you become head, my marriage with you is assured and you can probably move in with me at some point." When he said this, Hinata smiled.

"Do you know what father said to me too that made me think about this spar?" she said and Naruto shook his head. Kyu could hear the whole of Naruto's and Hinata's conversation and she could take a guess at what Hinata was going to say. Hinata leant on her side and placed to fingers on Naruto's chest and walked them up his body as she spoke. "He said that as you have a choice to marry the Hyuuga heir, and that might be me, said Hyuuga heir has permission to move in with you," she said and had a bright smile as Naruto laughed happily and laced his tails with Hinata's as a a sign of affection and Hinata put her hand gently on Naruto's cheek. "Basically the talk with my father was about the spar and a few things that had happened. Hanabi will... not exactly let me win... but she will lose the spar for her own reasons and we also spoke about the branch too which is why I was not permitted to tell you until we had a safe opportunity," she told him and Naruto nodded. "Father told me to keep an eye on the branch. Now we are Genin, they might try to find an excuse to 'remove' us and blame it on a mission accident or training incident," she said and Naruto nodded once more. Now Hinata had told Naruto everything that she was thinking about (almost everything, the rest of what she was thinking was revolving around Naruto and a bed), she sighed and rested on Naruto's body and Kyu walked over.

"You two finished now?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "Great. You might want to get out, staying in here halts the flow of chakra through the body and I'm trying to get that flow back to normal," she said and the two teens nodded and with a quick nod to each other, they came out of Naruto's sub-conscious and opened their eyes in the real world. They found that they were in the same positions as they were in before and Kyu had disappeared.

'She must have done it when we were talking,' Naruto thought and he felt the weight come off of the bed and he looked to his right to see Hinata standing up and walking over to the window. He glanced to the clock and found it was 9pm. "Well, considering this is our last night here together, why not finish it with something to remember?" he asked. Not needing to be asked twice, Hinata smiled and shut the curtains. She faced Naruto and she slowly unzipped her jacket and she moved her body in fluid motions which mesmerized Naruto and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Hinata's figure as she danced around. She fully unzipped the jacket and leant forward as she undone it, letting Naruto get a full view of his girlfriends chest and he was standing at full attention and Hinata smiled to herself that she had already turned Naruto on just by taking her jacket off. Hinata discarded the jacket to the floor and placed her fingers at the base of her shirt and slowly slid it up her body and as it came to her breasts, she rubbed them gently and let out a small moan and Naruto twitched and he looked at Hinata with lustful eyes, all the usual love still there of course and she blushed at the look that Naruto gave her. When the top was off, almost the entire top half of her body was free. She wasn't stopping there though, she placed her fingers at the tips of her pants and slid them down, Naruto getting a view of Hinata's slender and smooth legs and he tried his best not to jump her there and then and fuck her on the floor. She stepped out of the pants and then walked seductively to the bed, her tails swishing to the side gently as she walked and she climbed on top of Naruto and immediately felt his erection pressing against her inner thigh and Naruto blushed as Hinata positioned her hands above his head and she quickly brushed her hair out of her face and kissed Naruto with all the passion she could muster and instinctively, Naruto's hands travelled up her sides.

Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders at first and they slowly went under them and onto the sides where her chest was and he brushed her chest as his hands slid past. One of them, his left, stayed where it was an took a handful of Hinata's bust and gently massaged it under her bra and the other found the top of her panties and he felt a familiar dampness and Hinata was moaning as he done this.

Hinata couldn't hold it anymore, she wanted to take Naruto there and then but she also wanted to hold back a little, love was a long and complex thing and they were taking the time getting re-accustomed with each other's figures before going all the way. As they broke their kiss so they could get their clothing off, Naruto reminded Hinata of something. "Don't forget Hime, using any of our Demon Chakra can be bad for the next few days as Kyu gets it sorted out," he said and Hinata nodded. They both had the ability to siphon off the different chakra's in their chakra systems and they closed off the supply from Kyu. Their fox features were still there of course as they were permanent. They were just not allowed to use their demon chakra in increase speed or power for a little time. "That means no stroking the base of my tail, and I can't do the same to yours," he said and Hinata nodded.

"I know... Hey, Naru-kun?" she asked just before she took of his jacket as her fingers were right by the zip.

"Yea?"

"When I become the heiress of this clan, and we move into your place... do you think..." she started and Naruto placed his finger on her lips.

"Do you really think I will say no? Besides I... I mean we... get the master bedroom so there's bound to be enough room," she said, knowing what she was asking. "Also, I wanna have a party too," he said and Hinata nodded. "So sex if off the menu until everyone goes home... but then again, I have a HUGE estate and it will have a lot of rooms and master bedrooms normally have seals on them to prevent others getting in," he said and kissed Hinata. "I love you, thanks for everything these past few days," he said and Hinata let a happy tear fall from her face and she kissed Naruto and once more began their lustful night, which of course won't be as long as normal because of chakra issues.

…

**Finally got this chapter done and uploaded :D**

**Sorry if it's late =( **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I've listened to the reviews of my fans, I will be making this a NarutoxKyuxHinata fanfic and maybe adding Midnight to my SasukexSakura pairing. Hope you will like this and thanks for the constant support. **

**Reviews:**

**Renegadeofficer89: The progressing will keep going, this story will keep going until the Shippuden Era. It's a shame if I ended it here, my first story was 38 chapters xD**

**Gin no Okami: Thanks, I've taken that review into consideration and your wish has been granted, this is gunna be NarutoxKyuxHinata fanfic**

**Areswolf18: Thanks very much, I appreciate that ^_^**

**Zorua: Thanks, glad to know you are sticking with me all this way!**

**FrostyDaHomeboy: Thanks, yea I have finally decided to add Kyu to it. Why should she be left out? I have about two or three ideas of how she will be added into it and it will happen ^_^ and yea, I know what Stay Frosty means, I've heard it loads of times before :P**

**harry copperfield Dresden: Thanks very much, a lot of people like the idea so I'm going through with it ^_^**

**maxlax: Thanks, well, I've decided to go through with the NaruxHinaxKyu pairing now, a lot of my readers like the idea ^_^**

…

**Where we left off:**

"Do you really think I will say no? Besides I... I mean we... get the master bedroom so there's bound to be enough room," she said, knowing what she was asking. "Also, I wanna have a party too," he said and Hinata nodded. "So sex if off the menu until everyone goes home... but then again, I have a HUGE estate and it will have a lot of rooms and master bedrooms normally have seals on them to prevent others getting in," he said and kissed Hinata. "I love you, thanks for everything these past few days," he said and Hinata let a happy tear fall from her face and she kissed Naruto and once more began their lustful night, which of course won't be as long as normal because of chakra issues.

…

**Where we begin**

***Next Morning***

Hinata was the first to wake and she done so with a yawn and as she finished her yawn, she turned over and wrapped her arms around the still sleeping body of Naruto. Over the time that they spent apart, she had missed his gentle, warm and loving touch and the way he made her feel like the only girl in the world. For these two, these next few days were very important and both wished for nothing to go wrong. Hinata quickly looked behind her to see the time and only found out that it was 8.12am. 'I guess I should go and get a shower, I have a busy day today as we are moving Naru-kun into his estate,' she thought to herself and she felt Naruto move in his sleep and his tail brushed up Hinata's ass and she mumbled out his name whilst stifling a moan. "Ruto-kun..." she moaned out and Naruto chuckled and opened his eyes a little.

"Ruto-kun? That's a new one," he said with a smile and buried his face in Hinata's bare neck and hugged her closer, her bare chest pressing to his neck and Hinata felt an all too familiar warmth between her legs and she blushed a little, snuggling up to Naruto a little. "What's the time?" he mumbled out.

"Only 8.14am, why?" she replied as she stroked his hair.

"No reason. Leaves more time to sleep," he said with a happy tone and Hinata giggled.

"You've been hanging around with Shikamaru-kun too much," Hinata said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a legitimate excuse," he told her.

"What? Too much training? We haven't had time to train for ages," she reminded him and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I've been unconscious for the past few days, my chakra make me feel like shit and I've just had the best sex with my girlfriend for a long time," he said and the two of them shared a mutual laugh and Hinata sat up, dragging a tired Naruto with her.

"We haven't got time to sit around all day Naru-kun," she said and Naruto gave her a tired look.

"Really?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Aw man that sucks. Why can't I move in tomorrow?"

"Because my spar is tomorrow," she said and playfully jabbed Naruto in the side and he grunted slightly and pushed Hinata to a lying position on the bed. She looked up to him with a shocked face and saw the playfulness in his eyes.

"Heh, you might be a princess, but no knight is gunna save you now," he joked and began tickling Hinata. The two rolled around trying to dominate each other and when Naruto thought he had the upper hand, two fell off of the bed and hit the floor with a grunt and Hinata accidently head butted Naruto and he was left in a dazed state as Hinata sat up on Naruto's stomach and smiled.

"I don't need to be saved," she said playfully and kissed Naruto. "I'll be in the shower, honey. Get our clothes ready if you want. I wanna see Sakura-chan this morning and also try to arrange a girl's day out for me, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Kosame-chan. Plus, I want Ino-chan to spill the beans on how she got with that mutt," she said and Naruto nodded slowly, his mind starting to catch up with him.

Once Hinata had got up off of him, she grabbed his hand and helped him up into a standing position. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked into the shower and smiled to herself when she found Naruto watching her as she walked nude into the bathroom. Naruto shook his head free of any invading thoughts and he wondered if it was Kyu's fault that these thoughts were coming into his head. As he thought about it, he pulled out their clothes for today, his usual black shorts and white top and for Hinata he chose a lilac set of pants and a white top which complimented her figure. 'She always looks nice in this,' he thought to himself and then came to the conclusion. It wasn't Kyu that was controlling his train of thoughts, it was himself.

He also took out the couple's underwear and rested them on the bed whilst he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and waited for Hinata to finish in the shower so he could have his. A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Naruto sighed and stood up, and walking over to the door, he could still hear Hinata in the bathroom. 'So it isn't Hina-hime, she would've came through the bathroom door, Hiashi-sama never really comes up here unless it's really urgent like if the place was gunna collapse, Hanabi-chan rarely comes up here, so it leaves one person,' he thought to himself and he pulled open the door and he smiled to himself as his assumptions were correct. "What's up, Kyu-chan?" he asked as he saw Kyu in her hanyou form, her Genjutsu down and her red eyes were gazing into Naruto's and it looked like something was on her mind. "Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked and invited Kyu into the bedroom and he noticed that she was just in her red satin gown and her tails poking out of a small hole that she had made and as Naruto noticed this, he felt a small tension by the hem of the towel and he cursed himself. Kyu sat on the bed and Naruto sat next to her and took her hand in his. "What's up?" he repeated and Kyu rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I've found a slight problem with your chakra when I was fixing it up," she said and Naruto gulped.

"It's not bad is it?" he asked and Kyu shook her head.

"Not that bad, but its effects are long term and you'll have them for the next few months," she told him and Naruto heard the latch go on the bathroom door and Hinata walked in wrapped up in her towel. Hinata saw Kyu's face and noticed, like Naruto, that something was wrong. Naruto looked up and nodded to Hinata.

"Well, I might sound selfish here, but I wanna have my shower, wanna tell Hina-hime? Whatever else is on your mind, I'm sure it's something you girls will feel better talking about without me here," he said and as he stood up, he kissed Kyu's forehead and walked into the bathroom to have his shower.

When he was gone, Hinata took his place and as she got dried, she talked to Kyu who looked a little more comfortable. "Well, the atmosphere isn't so tense now," she joked and Kyu cracked a smile, albeit a small one. "Wanna tell me what's up?" she asked and Kyu nodded.

"Well, I was just telling Naru-kun that there's a few problems with his chakra that I need to talk to you two about," she said and Hinata let a sly smile grace her face.

"Wait, Naru-kun? I'm the only one that calls him that so far... have you been thinking about bagging Naru-kun?" she asked and a large blush came across Kyu's face and Hinata just laughed and immediately sat down next to Kyu and demanded to know everything.

"If you insist," Kyu sighed and Hinata nodded. Depending on the context, she might share this with the other girls if Kyu lets her. "Well... I would say that it started last night when we were in here together but I've been thinking it for the past few months recently. I've been watching Naruto-kun's progress for some time and how well he is coping with being a Hanyou, you too, Hinata and this might sound stupid, but I think I'm in love with him," she said shyly and Hinata smiled and nodded as she spoke, not fazed that Kyu might harbour feelings for Naruto.

"Well, if you have feelings for Naru-kun, why don't you tell him? I've noticed the way that you look at him from time to time and you remind me of me when I fell in love with him," Hinata said, both of them in understanding of who they were talking about. "What do you like about him?" she asked Kyu and the demon in question lay back on the bed and placed her hand to her heart and sighed.

"... He's funny, clever, caring, strong... a lot of things that someone would find in the opposite sex. We're both hanyou so it is alright for us to be mates as demons lords normally have more than one. Naruto is the new Fox Demon Lord when we manage to get summoning down and he's already become better than I thought he would. All my life I've been alone. No other demon would be with me because I was way too harsh, deadly, powerful and scary and my brother was the main one of the family and got everything but since he died, the Demon Foxes have been slightly downgraded in the Demon Realm as no one would want to be my mate and rebuild it with me. Since I've been locked inside Naruto-kun, I've yearned for that love that you two have," she informed Hinata who had a few seconds of silence as she digested all of this new news that she had never heard off.

"I-I thought the Demon Foxes were the strongest and most feared..." Hinata said and Kyu shrugged her shoulders.

"They were. One my brother died, everything went downhill. He was the main 'supplier' should I say, to the clan, but he was killed by the old eight-tails, a giant octopus that lusted for the power of being the head demon. He killed my brother and that was classed as treason in the demon realm. He was stripped of his rank as a tailed beast and Midnight-chan got promoted. That's when things got even worse. As I was the most feared, no one approached me and I decided to leave the demon realm with the Ichibi and Midnight-chan on our regular 'cleanse' of this realm. I was captured and that's all I can remember. Who knows of the state of the fox clan? Hell, I'm probably not the official highest ranking demon anymore, neither will Midnight-chan be under me," she said and Hinata nodded once more.

"What has this got to do with Naru-kun?" she asked and let Kyu carry on.

"Well, almost everything. I see in him the potential of being the new generation of the Fox Clan, as with you too and like I said, he's everything I could want in someone of the opposite sex and I love him with all of my heart. I've watched over him all his life and in return, he's given me partial freedom, a home, a new start and what have I given him in return?" She asked and a tear fell from her face.

"You've given more than I can ever ask for," came Naruto's voice from the door way and Hinata and Kyu gasped and looked up so see a dried Naruto with his towel around his waist and a sincere caring look on his face.

"N-Naru..." Kyu started and she stood up and ran to Naruto, tackling him to the floor and hugged him tightly to her and he was whispering into her ear.

"Kyu-chan, you've given me a new life, someone to care for, you've protected me all my life and watched out for me as I grew up. I don't remember much of my childhood, but I can always remember someone's soothing voice when I was asleep," he whispered and hugged Kyu tightly back and kissed her neck. Hinata sat on the bed and she let a tear drop as she caught some of what Naruto said. "And I overheard some of that conversation. I share your feelings. I told you and Hina-hime yesterday, you two are my most precious hanyou and I will tell you this today, I will care for you, love you and protect you all my life and cherish you as much as I do Hina-hime. I kind of guessed that Demons have more than one mate, I found that out with all of the pheromones that you give off and the way you look at me. I can honestly say one thing, I would love to have you as my next mate. Who else knows the Demon world like you? Who else will teach me the ropes and I heard about you wanting to rebuild the Fox Clan but no one else will come near you... I'm not scared. I will share your burden with you, Kyu-hime," he said and Kyu hiccupped a little and lifted herself up to look Naruto in the eyes.

"K-Kyu-hime?" she sobbed out gently and Naruto nodded.

"You're also my princess and dare I say it, a damn fine one at that. We both share the same dream, rebuilding our clans to what they once were. We are both Hanyou and I've kind of always wanted to join the Namikaze and the Demon Foxes together," he told her and Kyu nodded and before Naruto knew it, he was pulled into a deep kiss from Kyu. He became lost in the moment and instinct took over and the kiss became more heated, their bond (even though it was already strong) became stronger by each passing second. Naruto broke the kiss and looked into Kyu's eyes.

"Y-You mean it?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Every word... A-as long and Hina-hime lets me take you as another mate," he said quickly, remembering Hinata was still there in the room. He looked over and Hinata nodded. She was completely fine with this, and dare she think it, a little turned on by this sight and the thoughts of sharing Naruto with Kyu. "I love you, Kyu-hime," he said and Kyu smiled happily and pushed Naruto to the floor and kissed him again. A few moments later, their kiss broke and the both of them were sporting the same type of blush and Kyu was the happiest she had been in a long time.

"I-I love you too, Naru-kun," she said in a sort of tone that Hinata used to have; that sort of shy tone. She glanced to Hinata who was smiling at Kyu for bringing up the courage to tell Naruto what she felt for him and she, as well as Naruto, knew that Kyu's feelings ran deeper than what was shown and that her love was not fake and used as excuse to rebuild her clan. She was well and truly, in love with Naruto.

Kyu stood up and sat on the bed and let the other two get ready, that blush never leaving her face and as Naruto was almost finished, he spoke up. "I've gotta hand it to you, this was done quicker than I expected," he said and Kyu tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"In what way?" she asked.

"Well, I half expected Hina-hime to get angry at what you felt for me and what I felt for you, but I'm surprised she's fine with it," he said and Hinata nodded.

"I have no objection. It's normal for a demon to have more than one mate but mostly they were used for sexual partners. The only reason I took it so well is that I trust to completely that you've made a wonderful decision and you don't treat women like objects and you care for them," she said and Kyu nodded, agreeing.

"I gotta agree with her, she's right. Most demons chose mates as sexual partners and nothing more. You're hanyou and so am I which is why you care for me, there is the human qualities mixed in there. Essentially, I've absorbed some of your mind which is why I feel emotions like a human does and you two have absorbed some of mine which is why having more than one mate is a-ok," she said with a smile and Naruto and Hinata smiled and once Naruto had gotten dressed with Hinata, he couldn't help but smile but something came across his mind.

"Hang on, will I have to mark you too?" he asked and Kyu nodded.

"Technically, yes, you are the new Demon Lord and a Demon Lord will have to mark his mates, like my brother had to before he died... is this a problem?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, nothing wrong with that... just wondering how we are going to spend the night at my new estate. Hina-hime will probably have to come back here to stay the night and I will have to stay at my new estate... I can get the marking done then," he said as he opened the door to the landing. "I just gotta say one thing... I hope you can keep up," he winked and Kyu blushed with Hinata, both for different reasons of course; For Hinata it the fact that Naruto would say something relating to his private sex life so openly and for Kyu it was one thought going through her head and she said that one thought aloud.

"Well, with my chakra being stupidly high and the fact that we actually have fused chakra's, I will last a hell of a long time as my chakra takes days to get rid of," she said with a seductive smile and felt a heat between her legs which was quite familiar. Over the past few months, when she couldn't sleep, she will always think of Naruto and those thoughts lead to somewhere else and Kyu still blushed at the thoughts of Naruto doing to her what she would want him to do. "Also, that brings us to what I wanted to tell you in the first place," she continued and Naruto's ears twitched to show he was listening. "Well, like I said, there's a long-term problem with your chakra, mine and Hinata-chan's. They won't be noticeable for some time but basically, you will not be able to use Demonic techniques for a few months and your training to increase chakra capacity will be useless," she said and Hinata thought about it when they reached the bottom of the stairs to the main floor.

"Does that mean that our chakra coils have fried?" she asked and Kyu shook her head.

"No, not that at all. Basically, when we bought Naruto back from death's door, our chakras were already on critical levels and I fixed as much as I could. You can still mould chakra and use it but your demon chakra has been cut off until it returns to the main body, in this case, Naru-kun's," she said and Hinata nodded. "Naru-kun can still mould chakra, but any use of demon chakra can cause severe problems. Because of our low chakra when we bought Naru-kun back, his body thought that the low levels of chakra going through the coils thought that it was his default level. It will take months of a gentle trickle of my chakra back into his system, to rectify this. You can still mate to your hearts contempt but you can't use chakra to aid you, which is what I told you last night and I am proud that you two took my warning," she said and Naruto turned around as they were all standing in the main lobby.

"What would have happened?" he asked and Kyu gulped.

"Your chakra coils will have overloaded and you would have died instantly and me along with you two," she said and Hinata and Naruto shuddered.

"Man, that sucks..." he said as they walked into the kitchen to find it empty. "Huh... where's Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-chan? They are normally here this time," he said and Hinata saw a note on the table. It read:

'**Gone to see the Hokage, Hanabi is with me. Be back at lunch time to resume proceedings for Naruto.**

**Father.'**

"Oh... alright," Naruto said as he read the note with Hinata. Makes sense that because of today, Hiashi-sama needs to see Old Man Hokage about me... Wanna go see the teme?" he asked as he took some cold toast and sat on a chair. Hinata looked to Kyu who nodded and after breakfast, the three set off through the morning sun to the Uchiha compound where Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight were just waking up. Naruto noticed that there was a new bounce in Kyu's step and he smiled as he thought to himself that he has changed someone else's life and this is a new beginning once again for the two of them. He also saw that Kyu hadn't changed into her fox form like she always used to and he found himself subconsciously growling at those who gawked at Kyu and Hinata had to restrain Naruto from attacking one civilian who was looking WAY too much for Naruto's liking.

***Sasuke and Sakura***

It was all quiet in the Uchiha compound. With only Sasuke and Midnight living there, things can get a little boring for Sasuke. Recently, however, he has found enjoyment in Sakura's company. She bought that thing that Sasuke had always missed ever since his family was brutally taken away from him: love. At first he wasn't sure how he can deal with love and all these emotions that it bought with it but over the months of dating Sakura, he was used to it.

Now he and Sakura had taken it one step further and Sasuke had finally marked Sakura as his mate and she, like him, was hanyou. Sakura's mother was livid that Sakura had left home to live with Sasuke and stay friends with 'that demon' but Sakura was now an adult in the Shinobi world and only answered to the Hokage and her superiors such as Jounin and the ANBU.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and let them become accustomed to the low light levels as the sun's rays filtered through the blinds at the window. He yawned, stretching as he did so and shuffled a little in his sleep, resting his head back on the shoulder of Sakura who was still fast asleep. Just as he closed his eyes, said girlfriend yawned and turned around in her sleep, Sasuke's head then connecting with her chest and she let a small moan escape her lips and Sasuke's eyes opened again. He yawned and sat up in the bed, the covers still covering the majority of their bodies.

Sakura still lay on the bed on her back and she looked into the black eyes of her lover and she smiled. "M-Morning, Sasuke-kun," she yawned and Sasuke nodded whilst yawning, giving his own small greeting. The two sat up in bed together and Sasuke looked over to the clock; 8.32am. For once, Sasuke was glad that today was a weekend. He was thoroughly exhausted, as was Sakura and he felt a tickle by his leg and he looked to Sakura who was blushing and he realised that she looked different.

"Y-You look... great... with those wolf features," he blushed and Sakura smiled and tackled Sasuke into a hug.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I do, honestly ," he smiled gently and kissed Sakura and his hands brushed her shoulder, moving her now longer hair out of the way and gently kissed the mark on her neck where he had marked her as his mate. Over the course of the transformation, which had happened during their sex, Sakura's hair had grown longer with darker tips, her eyes still kept their green, but it was darker and there was a hint of silver in them, her canines were longer, her breasts bigger (much to Sakura's liking as she was fed up with being called 'flat-chested' by other students and also to Sasuke's liking), she had a dark pink tail which ended in a grey tip and she, like Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, were blessed with eternal life, faster movements and as Sakura specified in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, these two traits were also heightened. She was also adorned with two wolf ears, the both of them being a shade of dark pink and ending in the same white/silver tip as Sakura's tails.

As the kiss deepened, Sakura moaned and let Sasuke take control of the moment. He put his legs over Sakura's and gently caressed her figure with one hand whilst the other brushed through her soft pink hair. Sasuke placed his now free left hand onto Sakura's chest and she moaned as he kneaded it gently with his hand, massaging the skin but as things were starting to get interesting, there was a knock at their bedroom door and Sasuke groaned in annoyance and Sakura sighed a little. "What do you want, Midnight-chan?" Sasuke called out and he quickly got off of Sakura and put a black gown on and walked to the door. When he got there, there was a a shuffle behind him and he noticed Sakura walking over with him.

Sasuke opened the door and saw a fully dressed Midnight and she quickly told Sasuke that Naruto, Hinata and Kyu were here to see the two of them. Sasuke nodded and he and Sakura quickly got showered together and dressed and the two of them headed out of the bedroom into the living area to see Midnight lying across one of the couches reading some of Sasuke's manga collection. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled open the door as Sakura went into the kitchen to prepare drinks.

"What's up, dobe? I was busy," Sasuke said as he let Naruto, Hinata and a human Kyu into his house and he noticed the same bounce in Kyu's step that Naruto had noticed and he filed it away, wanting to ask Naruto about it at some point.

"Not much. Nothing to do and Hiashi-sama is with the Old Man Hokage until lunch so we thought we might come over here. Got some news to tell you too," he said and he sat on one of the armchairs near the couch and Hinata and Kyu sat with him, both of them on one of the arms and Naruto put his arms around the both of them.

"Has this got anything to do with the fact that you have your arm around both Kyu-chan and Hinata-chan?" Midnight asked as she sat up and let Sasuke sit down.

"Heh, yes and no. First, I just wanna ask if you wanna come help me move in to the Namikaze estate later? I'm gunna be going there at lunch and you can help me move all my clothes and stuff from Hina-hime's to mine," he said and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and made a 'hn' noise and Naruto had known him long enough to consider that as a yes and Midnight nodded. "Awesome, also, like you asked, Midnight-chan, something awesome has happened... you know that Demon Lords are permitted to have more than one mate, right?" he asked, asking mostly Sasuke but Midnight nodded, being a Demon Lord herself until Sasuke took up the spot after successfully completing summoning. "Well, as Kyu-hime sees me as the new Demon Fox Lord...well... I've chosen her as my next mate," he said and there was a small smash of glass as Sakura who was walking in back from the kitchen with drinks heard this.

"Naruto are you stupid? What about Hinata-chan?" she asked, demanding Naruto give an explanation.

"Kami's sake, Sasuke... she's even more temperamental as a hanyou now," Naruto joked and narrowly dodged a large shard of glass that was coming his way. "See! What did I tell you?" he declared and Hinata, Kyu and Midnight were laughing and Sasuke was smiling.

"Sakura-chan, let Naruto-kun explain," Midnight said. "I let Sasuke-kun give you that power and I can easily take it away," she said and Naruto tilted his head.

"Really? You can take Demon Chakra out of someone?" he asked and Midnight nodded.

"Yes, but it will most likely hospitalize the victim for some time as their chakra coils recover and their chakra starts to fill the empty void that my chakra left behind," she said and Naruto took in that information, as did Sasuke, the both of them wondering that if they would ever need to take Demon Chakra out of their mates' systems, they can. "It can also be used to save the life of your mate because not everyone is compatible with Demon Chakra. They need to share a special bond with the Demon itself and the demon needs to see that person as worthy. If you go around giving away chakra like mad, you can poison yourself and then poison ALL of your mates as your chakra is connected. Basically, if you get chakra poisoning, you can draw the demon chakra out of the mate and save them from losing their life but in return, your own is taken," she finished and there was an eerie silence around the room and Naruto let out a deep breath.

"Wow, let's just be glad I'm not having any more mates, I'm fine with the two I have," he said and then Sakura, after cleaning up the mess and sitting down on Sasuke's lap, joined the conversation.

"How did you come about getting Kyu-chan to be your mate?" she asked and Naruto sighed and let Kyu give the explanation of how things went this morning and how they respected their feelings for each other and that Naruto didn't chose her as a reason to rebuild each others clans and toss each other aside, Naruto loved Kyu as much as he did Hinata and they were all fine with that. Sakura and Midnight 'awwed' in a few places as they found the whole story to be cute and Sasuke was just staring at the ceiling, still listening but thinking about the upcoming Genin team selection.

"So, you are going to mark my best friend as your mate this afternoon?" Midnight asked and Naruto nodded. "Well... if you fuck things up and break her heart, you'll have me to answer to," she said and let of a small burst of KI that made Naruto shudder and Kyu rested across Naruto's lap, resting her head on Hinata's lap and she felt Naruto's erection against her ass and they both blushed. Luckily, no one else had picked up on this. Once explanations were done and idle chat was completed, Sasuke moved the conversation onto something that concerned him.

"I've been thinking... you know our Genin team selection... who's gunna be our sensei?" he asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Surely we'd be in the same team?" Hinata asked and Sakura shook her head.

"How can we be? We are made of teams of three... that will be Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san, Ino-chan on one team, Kiba, Shino-san and Kosame on another, then I think that us four will be different teams: Naruto, Hinata-chan, Kyu-chan on one team then me, Sasuke-kun and Midnight-chan on another. That's what I would do," she said and Sasuke nodded.

"She has a point, why would we be on the same team? Effectively, the six of us here are Hanyou and Midnight-chan and Kyu can stay in their human forms for as long as they want to now," he explained and it was all clear to Naruto now.

"So basically, the Fox hanyou on one team, then the Wolf hanyou on the other team... it makes sense as we know each other's tactics and jutsu's and can work better in a team," Naruto said, referring to him, Hinata and Kyu. "And then you three know each other better and can work more effectively as a team. There will be times when we will have to work together, but I've been training with the teme and know his fighting style and the way he does things," he said and everyone nodded, all in understanding.

"Well, the Genin selection has been moved to Tuesday due to you two," Sasuke said, pointing to Hinata and Naruto, "Have very important things to take care of; there's the Hyuuga spar and then Naruto moving out and even though that is the afternoon today, it's still important. Hell... I'm gunna see if I can move in," he said and Naruto chuckled.

"Heh, they won't allow that. You're the last Uchiha and this is your compound, your home and I'm a Namikaze with my own estate and my own family to work on," he said and Sasuke sighed.

"You aren't seeing what I'm getting at. I don't wanna live here anymore, there's too much blood within these walls, there's too many horrible memories tied to this place. Not even the Hokage knows I'm still living here. He thinks that I'm still in a flat somewhere," he said and Naruto just stayed silent. "I want to start again, a new start. I've got more important things I wanna be getting on with instead of dwelling on the past," he said and Naruto thought about it for a few seconds.

'Sure... it will be better having some more company around, there will be me, Hina-hime, Kyu-hime, Sasuke, Sakura-chan and then Midnight-chan and we can spar with each other and we can use it as our main home, a home of the Foxes and Wolves,' he thought to himself then looked to Sasuke. "Fine, you got a deal, but I need to see the Old Man Hokage about this and Sakura-chan... what are you gunna tell your mother?" he asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"If I tell her that I'm moving into the Namikaze estate, she'll get the idea that I've left Sasuke-kun and moved in with you and joined 'that demon' and she'll have more reason to be annoyed with me," she said and Hinata, being silent for most of this, finally spoke up.

"But... if Naru-kun is the owner of the estate, he will have to register you as one of the inhabitants and when that happens, the Hokage must be notified, as well as the council. You won't just be moving in with Naru-kun. So far, only me and Naru-kun are the registered owners and therefore, you'll be with me and Naru-kun and also Kyu-chan and if Sasuke-kun can move in too then your mother won't think what she already thinks of me; one of the 'Demons whores'," Hinata said and Sakura saw the logic behind this and nodded.

"Sounds like a water tight plan. As it's coming up for 11am, should we go and see the Hokage about it now?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Can't. Hiashi-sama is there now and as I haven't officially moved in, no one else can be part of it until I'm in and me and Hina-hime have been given the deed to the estate and all the paper work has been finalised," he told her and Sakura nodded and stood up with Sasuke.

"Well, even if us two can't get in yet... I will still try later," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled and after a quick snack with everyone there, they headed out for the morning, going to kill some time and see who else of their friends are free or they might head to the Academy to see Iruka and the other Jounin sensei's who sometimes go to the Academy on a Sunday to discuss their students and what they will do with them. They will be going over the Genin teams so Naruto decided that he will pay them a visit that morning on the way to see the Hokage.

**...**

**Hope you like this chapter and how I done the whole, Kyu becoming Naruto's next mate thing as a lot of you thought that I should go through with it and personally, I think I pulled that off well ^_^**

**I'm gunna be busy over the next few days because of my planning going on for my 18th birthday and other things happening so the next update might be a little late.**

**Keep cool, this is Jinchuuriki-san, signing off ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter sixteen of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox. I'm glad that people liked the way that I got Kyu into the mix with Naruto and Hinata and this is now officially a NarutoxHinataxKyu pairing fanfic. I've never done this before and it'll be interesting to see how I write this new pairing out!**

**Sorry for this one taking so long; I have had a busy two weeks recently with so much going on like sleeping around friends houses with other friends, my 18****th**** birthday party (had an early on for friends then one on the actual day for my family). Having friends over my house and also working on some Naruto fan-art like I normally do in my spare time. Also, I've been sidetracked by Metroid Prime 3: Corruption on Veteran Difficulty, trying to find the final item to get 100% takes the piss lol also Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines has been another reason I haven't been posting.**

**I think over the past week, I have only had a few hours to write but I finally got this done and I am slowly working on the next Sand in the Wind Chapter, which I will update at least once a month as this is my main focus.**

**Reviews:**

**Zorua: Thanks, I will have a bit with Sakura's mom, which will be soon. I just need to find a good place to have it. **

**renegadeofficer89: Hehehe, the pervert side of my head has wanted them to fuck already but I just haven't got around to it. Kyu is a pro at controlling her heat. Yea the fluff is going to slow down a little now. It's still there, but it's not much now. I'm better at writing character development than anything else so that might be the reason there is so much fluff lol but thanks anyway, I'll be sure to take your views into consideration.**

**Gin no Okami: Thanks ^_^**

**snoopy.0: Thanks, glad you liked the idea ^_^**

**someguyshere: Thanks very much for the reviews, I am glad that you liked the first story and moved onto the next! Also, glad you like the twist on the original storyline, I for one am also pleased with how everything is turning out ^_^**

**GolemSmash: Hehe I can't help but have plot twists! It adds that little bit of variety and keeps the readers interested and itching to read more. Kiba has been pretty much clueless from the start and thanks for saying that Mizuki got his ass kicked, it took ages to get that right but glad I pulled it off alright ^_^**

**It has also come to my attention that a few people criticize the way I write and how this story is going. Please refrain from doing that, it kind of annoys me when there are those who feel like they have to complain about everything in this. Don't like it? Leave. There are many who like this story and I don't want to keep repeating myself to those inconsiderate bastards who like to think their work is better just because they don't like my style.**

**But without further and time being wasted, let's get this show on the road and get on with it! Read and enjoy!**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"Well, even if us two can't get in yet... I will still try later," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled and after a quick snack with everyone there, they headed out for the morning, going to kill some time and see who else of their friends are free or they might head to the Academy to see Iruka and the other Jounin sensei's who sometimes go to the Academy on a Sunday to discuss their students and what they will do with them. They will be going over the Genin teams so Naruto decided that he will pay them a visit that morning on the way to see the Hokage.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

The four friends left the Uchiha compound into the blazing morning sun in Konoha and almost immediately, Naruto's shirt was off, as was Sasuke's and they slung them over their shoulders as they walked through the town and Naruto noticed Kyu and Midnight keeping to the shade as they were walking. Hinata and Sakura were holding hands with their respective mates and Sakura was telling Hinata of how she got the Wolf features. From left to right, they stood as this: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and then Sasuke, and Midnight and Kyu were ahead of them.

To Hinata, this felt like a small family to her, she had Naruto next to her and a playful Kyu dashing from shade to shade with Midnight and they had Sakura and Sasuke next to them. The six (including Kyu and Midnight) had been through so much recently and they had bonded tighter over these past few days and there were many more ahead of them. Hinata couldn't help but notice that there were many girls from the Academy that didn't get to Genin and those that did just watching Sasuke AND Naruto with heart-shaped eyes and Hinata looked to Sakura and they both sighed as they knew what was probably going through their heads: wanting to be on the same team as either Naruto or Sasuke or maybe both. For Naruto and Sasuke this was very annoying and he leant forward to Sasuke and spoke loud enough for their 'fangirls' to hear. "Hey, Sasuke, what are you and Sakura doing later? When I move out of Hina-hime's and move into my new place with her, wanna come over and we can take them both out to dinner to celebrate getting Genin?" he asked and Sasuke noticed that he was not only asking him out of genuine curiosity but also to throw off the fangirls and break their hearts even more.

"Yea sure, I see no reason not to. We have to treat our girlfriends every now and then, we've been with them for a long time now and we have hardly been on a double date," he said with a small smile as he and Naruto watched many of the fangirls have tears going down their faces in anime style because Sasuke and Naruto said that they will take their girlfriends to dinner! Hinata and Sakura had smiles on their faces as they picked up on what the two were doing and to help, Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and wrapped one arm around his waist and leant on his shoulder, Sakura doing the same and shooting glaring looks to the fangirls who ran off.

"Hehehe, I guess that worked, teme," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"So you were just using us to get rid of your problems?" Hinata asked and Naruto shook his head quickly.

"N-No, I would never do that, I was genuinely asking. We all have a reason to celebrate. Me becoming a Genin, and you three too, Sakura becoming Sasuke's mate, you, Hinata, having the spar in a couple of days which I know you will win, and you, Sasuke, for still being a teme," he joked at the end and caught a kunai thrown from Sasuke with his finger tips and placed it in his kunai pouch which he always carried around with him. "Heh, nice try, teme," he said and put his arm around Hinata and they carried on walking down towards the Academy where they expected to find Iruka going through the team selection process with the other sensei's. It was rude to barge in so when they got there, they waited outside of the room.

***Iruka***

Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai sat around a circular table with pictures and information of all their new Genin and what they were going to do with them. Asuma took a puff from his cigarette and looked over some of the files. "Well, we know that one team will definitely be Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji like their parents, but who will their sensei be?" Asuma asked and there was a silence as the others thought of it. Kakashi then spoke up.

"Well, you have Shikamaru, one of those blessed with brains in the Academy and he can formulate a thousand ideas within a second so you have to have a Jounin that can cope with Shikamaru's mental abilities and also his slight cockiness that comes with it, also throw the laziness in with that," he said and Kurenai carried on for him.

"We then have Ino, daughter of Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan. She is slightly arrogant because she takes more pride in her appearance, saying that many Kunoichi use their bodies as weapons so we need a tough Jounin to break that farce and teach Ino the true nature of a Shinobi and that looks are not everything, even if they are exceptionally deceiving," she added in and Iruka nodded and then though of their final candidate, Chouji.

"But then we have Chouji. Gentle when he wants to be but when provoked, he becomes a force to be reckoned with. You've seen the bruises on Kiba from Chouji... but then again, that could have been Naruto, Sasuke or Hinata," he chuckled and there was a mutual agreement. "He spends a lot of time with Kosame Haruaki so it'll be tough on him and his relationship but it will also teach him that in the Shinobi world, you can't always be with the ones that you love because of our short life expectancies," he finished and there was a silence as they thought about who to have their Jounin sensei could be. Asuma leant back on his chair and thought about it for a second.

'I could go for this, it'll be fun to train Shikamaru, his intelligence can come in useful when thinking of tactics plus with my intelligence alongside his, there will be someone to make up different, perhaps better plans than I so there is room for the both of us to develop, plus the kid needs to learn what being a Shinobi is all about. Ino is much like the young Kurenai so it won't take long to make her into a fine young woman. All it takes is a little force and with support from her friends and father, so that can work too. I've worked under Inoichi and I know what Ino is like and how she should develop as a Shinobi. As for Chouji, all I see is a gentle kid who needs a kick up the ass to show him just how brutal this can be,' he thought to himself and he realised that the room had gone quiet and he opened his eyes as he had closed them when he was thinking and he saw the other three looking at him.

"Have you finished thinking about whatever it was you were thinking about?" Kurenai asked and Asuma nodded. "We were just talking about who the new sensei will be for Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. We need your opinion," she added and Asuma nodded.

"I'll be their sensei," he said and the other three looked to each other. "I have my reasons for it and I think that I will be the best one for it. Kakashi, you are too tough, Kurenai, you've recently became a Jounin sensei and working with three brats like Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru is tough if you don't know them personally. I've worked under the three's fathers in missions so I have known Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru for a while and we have a good bond already," he said and Iruka nodded his agreement as did Kakashi and Kurenai. Iruka grabbed a stamp with a tick on it and stamped next to Asuma's name in the Team 10 square.

"Great, you are the leader of team ten, good luck, Asuma. Now... onto these next few students," Iruka said and there was a shuffling of paper and they pulled out the files for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Kosame. "We have a slight problem here, we have one extra than we have that failed, and that is Kosame Haruaki, what should we do with her?" he asked and then Kurenai took the papers and looked. It was her time to prove herself to the other Jounin. She also took the papers for the other six. After a few moments of thinking, Kurenai had her plans and set them on the table. They were:

**Naruto, Hinata**

**Sasuke, Sakura**

**Shino, Kiba, Kosame**

She smiled proudly and Iruka had a confused face, as did Asuma. The only one that had worked out her reasons was Kakashi.

"We can't have a team of two, Kurenai, Genin teams work in three man cells, with a Jounin as their leader," Asuma said and Kakashi looked to Asuma.

"Think about it Asuma; Naruto and Sasuke have what?" Kakashi asked.

"Two of the most powerful tailed beasts," he replied and Kakashi nodded.

"Correct. What can they both do with these tailed beasts?"

"Have them turn into human form," he replied and then it dawned on Iruka.

"So basically, if we have their companions stay in human form which I am sure they prefer, we can have a team of three...but then again, the council might not accept this. If word gets out that we are harbouring TWO Jinchuuriki then it will be disastrous," he said and then Kurenai thought for a second longer.

"How about a team of four for Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura? The four of them work brilliantly together and you saw this morning before we started that Sakura seemed closer to Sasuke than before. You don't suppose that those two are like Naruto and Hinata?" she added and then Iruka nodded.

"I agree, a team of four will be easier but teams work better with three Genin and one Jounin," he said but Asuma added.

"To have them in a group of four with two Jounin sensei's will make that job better. You have four Genin, two Jounin all in the same team, they can take on much more diverse missions that require more men and also their powers already match those of a Jounin," he said and Kurenai nodded, as did Iruka.

"I agree, we can try those four together and two Jounin sensei's and if it doesn't work, we break the group and wait until next year to get more students and have an even number," she said and the four finally came to an agreement, except for one thing: who the other sensei will be.

"Well, this all seems fine, but who can we have as their second Jounin?" Kakashi asked. "I will take them on as my team as I prefer having strong members," he said and Kurenai took a sip of her drink and looked to Kakashi.

"I already have someone planned," she said and Kakashi went wide eyed.

"You aren't talking about that sadistic friend of yours are you?" he asked and Kurenai laughed.

"No, her cousin, Raiko, a Jounin of about the same level as you," she said and Kakashi relaxed a little. He had worked with Raiko before and he was rather fond of the purple haired Jounin but he didn't want to admit.

"What about when the time for the Chuunin exams come? Teams are to be submitted in threes, the rules cannot be changed without a heck of a lot of advanced notice and also if we have them as a team of four in the exams, not only will my team be accused as cheating, the Hokage will be held responsible which in turn, who ever thought of the idea will be held responsible," he said and there was a silence that followed, the rooms other three occupants sharing the same look.

"Maybe you are right but this goes to what I was saying earlier, there are to be teams of no less than three, you can't have Hinata and Naruto on their own in one team then Sasuke and Sakura on another!" Iruka said, his voice rising and he stood up, placing his hands on the desk, pointing to the papers and the Genin outside could hear them.

"Quiet down, Iruka," Asuma told him and Iruka nodded and sat back down, letting out a deep breath as he did so. "Like Kakashi said, Naruto and Sasuke's companions have the abilities to transform into human forms. We should organise a meeting with the Hokage and the Shinobi council only as this is related to our future fighting force, the civilians have no say in the way that this force is run," he said as he lit another cigarette and leant back in his chair. Iruka thought about it for a second and then nodded, knowing where Asuma was coming from.

"It will have to be an urgent meeting then we only have today and tomorrow to get it done. I will see if I can schedule a meeting this afternoon, we cannot do tomorrow as Hiashi of the Hyuuga is holding a spar to determine the new Hyuuga heiress," he reminded the other occupants of the room and they nodded to each other in agreement. Kakashi stood by the window, not paying attention to the conversation.

'I'm gunna be working with a tough and powerful group here, I can and will make them stronger, and you have my word, Minato-sensei. If I get your son in my team, I will make him into a fine Shinobi.' he thought to himself and then turned around. "So, if those four are split up into two groups, will their sensei be Raiko?" Kakashi asked and Kurenai nodded. "Fine, we will go with that; another ex-ANBU huh? This'll be fun," he told them and Kurenai noticed a small blush just above Kakashi's mask but she didn't say anything.

"Great, that's sorted, I'll speak with her after this and I guess that leaves me with the mutt, the bug user and the ice user," she said as Iruka performed the appropriate stampings.

"Kakashi, you are leader of Team Seven; your members are Naruto and Hinata, that makes Raiko the leader of Team 6 and if this all gets approved, she will take Sakura and Sasuke. Kurenai, you are the leader of Team 8," he said and they all nodded, Iruka filling out the appropriate paperwork for Kurenai as Teams 7 and 6 are still on hold as discussions will need to be held. "I shall head to the Hokage now to organise a meeting for this afternoon and we can continue this discussion there," he said and with a bow, the others left Iruka to get on with packing up all of the papers and putting them away.

Outside the room, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura sat together against the wall, Midnight and Kyu in their human forms, Kyu on Naruto's right and Hinata on his left and with Sasuke, Sakura was between his legs and Midnight was lying across the floor, her head against Sasuke's side. The door to the office opened and they all looked up to see Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi walking out. Asuma was the first to notice them and he smiled and gave a greeting, notifying Kurenai and Kakashi of the Genin presence.

"Well, you're looking better already, Naruto," Asuma said as he took a puff out of his cigarette and Kurenai nodded.

"It's not often that someone faces a psychopath and lives to tell the tale," Kurenai added and there was a gentle laugh between her, Asuma and the four new Genin. "Anyway, what brings you all here?" she asked and Naruto looked to the door.

"I wanted to see Iruka-sensei, to say thanks for giving me this headband," Naruto said and Kakashi eye-smiled at him.

"That's not just any headband, Naruto," he said and Naruto gave a confused look. "That's Iruka's own headband. Whatever you did to Mizuki to get that, you deserve it. Hell, the one I have now is your fathers, Naruto," he said and Naruto's face lit up at the prospect of Kakashi having his father's headband. "Your father was my sensei," he added and Naruto nodded happily. "Anyway, I don't have time to talk. I need to find someone. I expect to see you four at the Academy on Tuesday," he said and walked off, Asuma and Kurenai saying their farewells to the students and leaving with Kakashi.

Naruto was still smiling slightly as he filed away Kakashi's words. "Man... I hope I get him as my sensei... he can tell me all about my father then," he said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So what if he is gunna be your sensei, we're Genin now, we have to look to the future," he said and Naruto growled but was quickly silenced as Kyu took his hand and held it gently, calming his nerves.

Naruto calmed a little and then spoke. "Well, whatever, I have a clan to run soon and if I learn about my father and how he led the clan, the better I can lead mine when I rebuild it!" he said a little loudly and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto shrugged off the anger at Sasuke and closed his eyes as he rested against the wall and he put his arms around both Hinata and Kyu and they rested their heads on his shoulders.

Sasuke had been a little tense lately, not just because he had became Genin; it was because now he was Genin, there is the increased risk of running into his brother or Madara and also the risk of death will grow with each passing mission. The last thing he wanted was to be placed in the Bingo Books. He had heard that Kakashi was already in there as an A Rank and a bounty placed on him of 2 Million but Sasuke hadn't checked properly.

Naruto walked up to the doors that lead to the room where Iruka was located and he knocked gently and awaited a reply which came a few seconds after. "Who is it?" came Iruka's voice, muffled by the door.

"It's Naruto, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said and he waited outside the door as he heard a shuffling of paper and a scraping of a chair. A few more seconds passed and the door opened to show Iruka standing there with a tired face and he saw Naruto there with his headband on and a bright smile on his face.

"Congratulations on getting Genin, Naruto. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up," Iruka said and Naruto nodded and surprisingly, he pulled Iruka into a hug and Iruka smiled and hugged back. To Iruka, Naruto was like a son and it was only fair that Naruto gave his thanks.

After Naruto broke the hug, Iruka noticed that Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were there with him and Iruka smiled once more and let the four of them into the room as he filed away all the papers that he had been going through. Naruto sat down on one of the comfortable chairs that were in the room and Hinata and Kyu sat next to him, Kyu curled up on his lap in her fox form, Naruto scratching behind her ears and her tail wagging happily side to side. Sasuke and Sakura took a couple of free chairs and Midnight, who was also in her animal form, was curled up on Sasuke's lap. Iruka sat down and struck up conversation. "So, how can I help you four then?" he asked.

"Well, I mainly came to say thanks for your headband... Kakashi-sensei told me," he said and Iruka smiled proudly at Naruto. "I'll be careful, I promise not to break it," he added and he and Iruka shared a laugh.

"If you break it, you aren't getting any Ramen from me for the rest of the year," Iruka warned playfully and everyone laughed as Naruto's face lit up on shock at the prospect of not getting treated to Ramen.

"No Ramen? Is there something wrong with you?" Naruto asked and Iruka laughed.

"Well, it's the only way to ensure that you'll look after it, right? If I say that you aren't getting any Ramen from me then you'll endeavour to look after it," Iruka explained and Naruto grumbled and folded his arms like a sulking child. "Sulking won't change anything," he informed Naruto who scowled and unfolded his arms. The others sat there watching the display between the pair and to them, it seemed that Iruka and Naruto had been like this for a long time, they shared a bond that Sasuke wish he had with someone, that father and son bond and to Hinata it looked like looking at a younger Naruto that she used to watch when she saw him around the village when they were younger and she just blushed. Sakura just smiled and it reminded her of herself and her father before her father left her mother. Sakura still had no idea what happened to her father as they had lost contact when Sakura was 6.

"Well, even if I don't get Ramen, I'm still gunna look after this, I'll protect it with my life," he said and Iruka nodded.

"Anything else you four want?" he asked as he picked up his Chuunin jacket and put it on. "I'm heading out to see the Hokage," he told them.

"Well, we were just gunna kill some time, I'm moving out this afternoon and I wanted to see the Hokage about something," he said, looking to Sasuke who nodded.

"Well, you can head up there with me, I need to see him about something important," he said and Naruto let a sly grin grace his face.

"That wouldn't be about the Genin Team Selections, would it?" he asked and Iruka went silent.

"How much did you hear?" he finally said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Only you raising your voice about me and Hina-hime and our team," he said and Iruka sighed a sigh of relief.

'Good, he didn't hear anything else,' he thought to himself and looked to Naruto. "I guess you are right. Well, come on then. Wait outside for me, you four and I can head up there together. I just need to get a couple of things from here," he told them and the four of them with their companions left the room, shutting the door behind them.

They stood in silence as they waited for Iruka and Hinata didn't like it how quiet Naruto was. He was usually loud, happy and full of energy. She walked up to him and took his hands in hers and they locked eye contact. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked and Naruto just sighed.

"I'm just thinking about me moving out and what I need to see the Hokage about and also if you are still going to be allowed to move in with me even if you don't get heiress status," he said and Hinata just smiled and kissed Naruto gently.

"Of course I will be able to. We're officially adults and even though I am bound to the Hyuuga name, when I get Genin, I am free to move around as I wish but I will still be a Hyuuga," she said and Naruto nodded. "If I do get heiress status, I will still be allowed to move in with you because of two, maybe three things; one: The Alliance states that once a new heiress is chosen, you have the choice to marry them or not and if you approve, the two are to live together even though the marriage is not for a few years, it helps to build the relationship between the two. Two: You wanted to bring the Hyuuga and Namikaze together, just like your father and my father wanted, my father will allow me to move in with you because of this and anyway, I'm technically only the heiress, I won't lead the clan until my father passes on so I will still be free to move in with you. Three: You are the head of a powerful clan; you can have anyone move in with you to help rebuild this clan. My father is talking to the Hokage about this as we speak to have me permitted to help you rebuild the clan. You have Kyu-chan and I to help you there," she finished and Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.

"I don't know what I would do without you sometimes," he honestly said and kissed Hinata on the lips and Kyu transformed into her hanyou form and pouted.

"Don't be leaving me out on all the loving, Naru-kun," she teased and Naruto chuckled as he broke the kiss and pulled Kyu into the embrace between the three of them and kissed her too, just as she had kissed Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura watched this with shocked faces and Midnight was wagging her tail in happiness at Kyu. To her, this was perfectly normal. Naruto was the new Demon Fox Lord and he was permitted more than one mate.

Just as the kiss had finished, Kyu and Hinata sat down with Naruto and they snuggled up to him, burying their heads under his and he gently breathed in the mixed scent of lavender (Hinata) and Ramen (Kyu) and he smiled. The door that lead to the staff room opened and Iruka came walking out with four files with 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamped across them in big bold letters. Iruka saw Naruto, Hinata and Kyu sitting on the floor with their eyes shut, he sighed and then kicked Naruto in the shin, waking him up. "What the hell was that for, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto complained.

"You were sleeping, I thought you wanted to see the Hokage," Iruka told him and Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was in the middle of deep thought," he lied and Iruka wasn't buying it.

"Whatever you say... Just hurry up, the Hokage has a very busy schedule," he said as Naruto, Hinata and Kyu stood up, Kyu changing into her fox form and walking ahead of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka.

"How do you know how busy the Hokage is?" Naruto asked.

"I was his assistant before I came to teaching, I know his weekly schedule off by heart," he said and Naruto nodded absently, his interest somewhere else (Hinata and Kyu) and soon they all left to head to the Hokage's office to see him for different reasons.

The students, following Iruka, soon arrived at the Hokage's tower where they were greeted by the Hokage's new assistant. Naruto was only there to show off his new headband to the Hokage to show that he is officially a Genin of Konoha, Iruka was there to arrange an important meeting and then there was everyone else who had tagged along for the sake of it. They all waited outside of the Hokage's office as his assistant notified him of their arrival. A few moments after the assistant walked in, there were a couple more people coming up the stairs. Naruto turned around and heard Kakashi's monotone like voice with a slightly casual air thrown in. Naruto and the others didn't normally hear Kakashi with this tone of voice and it surprised them quite a bit. When Kakashi reached the top of the stairs, they also saw a young woman, of about Kakashi's age with full Jounin gear, medium length purple hair, green eyes and a distinctive aura of authority about her and Naruto got the message not to fuck her off, it might be last thing he would have done. Kakashi noticed Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura with Kyu and Midnight curled up together between Sasuke and Sakura and he eye-smiled to them and stopped a little to the right of them. The young woman with him walked straight into Kakashi's back and she made a groan of surprise and shook her head.

"What the hell, Kakashi?" she said as she looked over Kakashi's shoulder and saw Naruto and the others. "Oh... are these the brats you were telling me about?" she asked and stood next to Kakashi. She was a few inches shorter than him but skill carried years of experience on her belt much like Kakashi. "Ok, from left to right..." she started, pointing to Sakura. "You... you look like a Haruno, much like your mother... you are clearly an Uchiha, you have that look of a massacre survivor and that glare you are giving me is one that only an Uchiha can accomplish," she said, pointing to Sasuke who was indeed glaring and he flared his demon chakra in a KI burst and showed his Sharingan. "Hell, if you get this kid, Kakashi, you're gunna have a tough time," she said, referring to Sasuke. She then carried on and pointed to Naruto. "You... hmm... kinda tough... Kakashi has told me a lot about a certain blonde that takes after his old mentor... tell me kid, what's your name?" she asked and Naruto glared slightly and told her.

"Namikaze Naruto," he said and the mysterious woman smiled and nodded her head.

"I guessed so. I was taught by your mother, which is how I met Kakashi here who was the student of your father, and she helped me honed my sword skills, making me very proficient in a blade. I hear that the fabled Wind Scythe, a Katana passed through the Uzumaki's, was in your mothers possession before she died, we might have to see the Hokage about this... wow kiddo, if you make my team, I got a lot planned for you," she said and then turned to Hinata. "Now you... you are quite evidently a Hyuuga and by the facial structure, your mother was the wife to the current head of the Hyuuga, Hiashi... so that must make you Hinata?" she asked at the end and Hinata nodded. "Awesome," the woman smiled and Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall the whole time looked back up when silence had ensued.

"I better start giving introductions then," he said in a bored tone and pointed to the purple haired Jounin quickly and folded his arms. "She's Raiko, an ex-ANBU like me and excels in chakra recognitions. She can tell what kind of person you are from the type of chakra you have and how well developed it is," he said and looked to Naruto. "Naruto, stand up and look into her eyes," he said and Naruto reluctantly stood up and Iruka who was on the opposite side of the hall, looked at them with interest.

Naruto looked into Raiko's eyes and chillness filled the air. "Don't be afraid kid, this won't do anything to you," she said and Naruto relaxed a little and took a deep breath. "Now, I want you to look into my eyes for a few seconds just while I do the jutsu," she said and Naruto done as he was told. To him, it was the strangest thing ever, he had just met this woman and for some reason, he trusted her to do this. Maybe it was because Kakashi was here... he wasn't so sure. Kakashi saw Hinata tense a little and he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"I'm gunna say the same thing to you; don't be afraid. Your precious Naruto will be fine," he said with an eye-smile and Hinata nodded, feeling a little reassured. She and Kakashi looked over to Naruto and Raiko and watched the events unfold.

"Now," Raiko carried on as she kept eye contact with Naruto. "I'm seeing...one... no... Kakashi... what the hell is this kid?" she asked and Kakashi looked to her.

"Oh yea, I remember, you were on an S-rank mission in Kirigakure when the Shinobi were told... Naruto here is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki," he said and he watched Raiko flinch and Naruto flinched too.

'That same look again...' he thought and Kyu noticed the change in Naruto's demeanour and brushed past his leg and flicked him with her tail on the shin.

"T-that explains why I am picking up two... now THREE different chakra's... I thought a Jinchuuriki had two," she said puzzled and Hinata stood up.

"Ano... that will be my chakra," she said and Raiko was even more confused. She turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi: me, you, outside; Explanation, now!" she said in a commanding voice and Kakashi visibly sighed and flinched slightly as Raiko's hand grabbed his collar and he was dragged outside. Naruto scratched his head in confusion and sighed. He went and sat back down on the floor with Hinata and as soon as he sat down, the door to the Hokage's office opened and the assistant came out and beckoned Iruka into the room. The four outside sat in silence and Naruto had his hands wrapped with Hinata's and his head was on her shoulder and Kyu had her arms around Naruto's waist and her head on his shoulder, her eyes shut. Sakura was watching and she found it cute and she resisted the urge to do a girly squeal like Ino would if she saw what Naruto, Hinata and Kyu were doing.

As they sat in silence, Sasuke heard two pairs of feet coming in their direction and he turned his head and saw Kakashi coming back looking quite worried about something and Raiko had a pleased look on her face. 'Something happened there. It will be best if I don't ask. It might be the last thing I do,' he thought to herself. Raiko herself was quite modest girl and didn't take any nonsense but when she sees something as cute as Naruto, Hinata and Kyu, her senses go into overload. When she saw them, she let out a girlish squeal of delight and almost tried to jump on the trio there and then but Kakashi caught her by the back of her jacket and pulled her back. She made a choking noise as he done so and she glared to him.

"What was that for?" she asked and Kakashi just looked at her.

"You will learn to control yourself when you are around these three. Naruto might look cute but inside he's a cold blooded killer when someone pisses him off. Remember those Shinobi that were captured and one of them were dead?" he asked and Raiko nodded. "Naruto was the one that took down those two Shinobi and landed himself with a hefty bounty from the one he killed. He's made his first kill and he's not even had his first real mission yet," he said and Raiko nodded.

"Well, he is still adorably cute!" Raiko said and Naruto could feel himself blushing. "From what you've told me, Kakashi, I can see why Iruka would do this," she said and Naruto looked up.

"Do what?" he asked and Raiko looked at the four Genin.

"You'll find out soon," she said with a smile and Naruto gave an annoyed grunt and leant back against the wall. "Still... how did you land yourself a Hyuuga? Normally, those who have tailed beasts are hated and no one..." she began and she was thrown up against the wall by Naruto who had his whole Genjutsu down and he was glaring into Raiko's eyes, the KI emanating off of him.

In the Hokage's office, all the occupants could feel this KI and Iruka opened the door and sighed. "Naruto, put her down," he said but Naruto tried to protest.

"But she..."

"No buts. She is a Jounin, you are just a Genin and you must always respect your superiors," he said and Naruto scowled and let go, putting his Genjutsu up. The other occupants of the Hokage's office who couldn't see just sighed and shook their heads. Iruka shut the door and went to carry on the discussions regarding teams 6 and 7. Meanwhile, in the corridor, Raiko was a little taken aback at Naruto's speed and power.

'S-Such... speed... I didn't even see him,' she thought and gulped and shuddered a little. Kakashi saw this and turned to her.

"You're gunna have to put up with one Bijuu when you get your team anyway," Kakashi said and Raiko tilted her head to the side.

"How so? I thought there was one in Konoha," she said with a frightened tone and Sasuke smirked as Kakashi told her there was another.

"That other one is me," he said and Raiko looked at him then to Naruto, then to Kyu, then Midnight then Kakashi again.

"You didn't tell me anything about this!" she remarked.

"You didn't ask," Kakashi replied in a cool tone and Raiko suppressed the urge to kill him there and then.

"It's a good thing your handsome, if that was someone like... let's say... Guy... I would have killed you for that comment. I might not be Anko, but being in her family, I have adopted some of that temperament," she said and Kakashi nodded. "Anyway, I apologize, Naruto," she said with a bow and Naruto looked confused.

"You aren't fussed that I could have killed you there and then and that I am holding the most powerful of the Bijuu in my arms?" he asked as he motioned to Kyu who was cuddled up to Naruto and Raiko tensed.

"I'm a little freaked out but I've heard about what you've done to help the village and you even stopped Mizuki, that deranged idiot," she said and Naruto had no real emotion on his face at what she said.

"That night... I almost died, I don't feel comfortable talking about it and even remembering that day..." he said with a voice void of emotion and Raiko nodded.

"Heh, well personally, I think you should join the ANBU," she told him and Naruto's face lit up.

"R-Really?" he asked happily Raiko nodded.

"You have great chakra control even though you have a lot of it. You're fast, deadly and from looking at your test scores, you are quite intelligent when you put your head to it," she said and Naruto jumped up and yelled happily.

"But... even if I do become ANBU... wouldn't I have to leave everything behind?" he asked and Raiko nodded. "Then I'm not doing it," he said and Raiko enquired as to why. "I have a dream I want to fulfil. I want to rebuild my clan with the help of my Hina-hime and my Kyu-hime and also unite the Namikaze, Hyuuga and the Uchiha under one banner and help the village by becoming it's Hokage... then the village will have to accept me for who I am, not whose son I am or what I hold... I'm fed up of everyone treating me with fake respect just because I'm the Fourths son... I've seen their faces when they look at me... I can see what they really think. But I want to change that. With my best friends Hina-hime, Kyu-hime and Sasuke, I know I can change," he said defiantly and Raiko just smiled.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more," she said and she then turned to Kakashi. "I want to change the teams. I want him and the Hyuuga in my team and you get the Uchiha and Haruno," she said and Kakashi thought about it for a bit.

"Sounds good. My element is lightning; Sasuke's secondary is too... your primary is wind, as is Naruto's. I see nothing wrong with that. But personally, I want them together, in a group of four with two Jounin sensei's. I've been thinking about the discussions with Kurenai and Asuma. I think a team of four will work but it is up to the Hokage to decide. It won't work with a group of four come the Chuunin exams. What I want to have which will benefit us all if two groups of these four and we do joint missions. We still keep them together and we do missions together quicker and more effectively," he explained and Raiko nodded.

"I see what you mean. The Hokage will have to decide. Anyway, I thought Iruka was only going to see him to organise a meeting... what the hell is taking him so long?" she wondered aloud and as few seconds later, the door opened and the Hokage's assistant leant out of the door.

"Raiko-san, Kakashi-san, the Hokage will see you now," he said and the two Jounin in question nodded and walked into the room, leaving the corridor in silence.

***Hokage's office***

When they stepped into the Hokage's office, the door shut behind them with a small snap. Kakashi looked around to see who else was in the room and all he saw was the Hokage, his assistant, Iruka and to Kakashi's surprise, Hiashi. The two Jounin bowed to Hiashi and the Hokage and looked to the Hokage who was going over a few papers in his hands. He took a puff from his pipe and he sighed in annoyance. 'If it's not one thing, it's always another,' he thought to himself, the ever growing mountain of paper work just about to get larger with the decision he was about to make. He looked to Kakashi and Raiko and struck up conversation. "Iruka caught me at a good time, I was intending to head to the Hyuuga compound in a moment to sort out some of the paper work with Naruto moving into his new accommodation but something just as important has come up," he started and he looked to Iruka. "You, I see what you want to do with these remaining four students, it is true that they will work better as a group of four and that missions can be done more effectively but as they are Genin, teams are limited to three Genin and one Jounin, what are you to do about this?" he asked and this time, before Iruka could answer, Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sorry for my interruption, Hokage-sama, but I will answer this one," he started and the Hokage motioned him to carry on. "With all due respect, working as a team of four is, as you say, beneficial but the Genin limits stop that. Here's what I, Asuma, Kurenai and Iruka here have discussed and I am not sure if Iruka has told you yet but we have come to an agreement to have two teams of two. I will lead team 7, composing of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and Raiko will lead team 6, composing of Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga," he said and the Hokage looked to Hiashi who nodded his agreement of having Naruto and Hinata in the same team.

"That all sounds well and fair, but who will the third members of each team be?" he asked Kakashi.

"This is a huge risk but if it works out, we can see a bright future for these young Genin," he pointed out and the Hokage nodded, seeing where this was going.

"Are you asking me to have the fox as the final member of Naruto's team and then the wolf as the final member of Sasuke's team?" he asked and Kakashi nodded, a slight awkwardness filling the room as the Hokage thought this over. "If they are found out and the true identities of the other members is found out, we can be in serious trouble, especially if they find that we are harbouring the missing eight-tailed demon in the last of the Uchiha!" he said, raising his voice to get his point across of how risky this will be. "However, from what Iruka has told me over the past two years, the four of them are almost inseparable. I will tell you this: I will permit that you will split them up into two teams and have their Bijuu as companions as they can be in human form... you will also do every mission as a team of four, increasing success rates of missions and thus increasing the power of our village. When the time for the Chuunin exams come, they will be split up once more and their respective Bijuu will pose as the jailors sisters as they look so alike and the only ones that will be notified are the proctors. Are we in agreement?" he asked and everyone nodded. "Good." He then turned to his assistant. "Bring me the heads of the following families: Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame and Inazuka," he asked and the assistant nodded and left the room. "Hiashi, I am afraid the spar will have to wait until later this afternoon, the other heads of the great Shinobi families must be notified," he said and Hiashi nodded. "Iruka, bring Naruto and the others in," he ordered and Iruka nodded, stepping outside and asking the others to come.

***Several minutes later***

The door to the Hokage's office opened once more and the respective heads of the families walked in like the Hokage asked for and the door shut behind them. They all saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata standing at the side of the room with Hiashi and Iruka and they all nodded their greetings. The head of the Nara's stepped forward.

"You better have a good reason for this, I was having my morning nap," he said and the Hokage chuckled.

"I have reasons for everything, this meeting will affect our very future so I want you to listen carefully to every word I say and you are all bound under secrecy, you are not to tell anyone outside of this room," he warned and everyone nodded. "Very well, Kakashi, tell them our proposition," he motioned for Kakashi to step forward and he done so, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he bowed and turned to everyone in the room. "Well, as you all well know, Naruto and Sasuke here are the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox and the Eight-tailed wolf, correct?" he asked and everyone nodded. "Well, following discussions with the Hokage and fellow Jounin, we have come to a decision to do the following: We are proposing to have Naruto, Hinata and Kyu-san, the Nine-tailed Fox, to be on one team and Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight-san, the Eight-tailed wolf, to be on another. We wish to know your verdict on this. Take into account that your decision will affect the future of the village and perhaps the rest of the Shinobi world," he said and there was a muttering going around the room between the clan heads and finally, one of them stepped forward, the head of the Akimichi clan.

"My son, Chouji has told me a lot about Naruto, and of his burden of having a tailed beast and I for one, second this notion, Naruto has proven himself time and time again in the Academy and his is a wonderful friend for Chouji to have, also Kosame Haruaki has also spoken about Naruto, as well as Sasuke and how even though the burden they have is large, they always face everything with a smile and she is proud of the both of them," he said and there was a nod from the head of the Nara family.

"I second his notion, Shikamaru has told me of Sasuke and Naruto too, and how well the two seem to get along with their fellow class mates and how they work as a team. However, we must take into account the future. What will happen if one of them loses control of their Bijuu and they run rampant across the village or one of them gets found out?" he asked and there was a little more nodding. Hiashi then stepped forward.

"I see where you are coming from. There have been a few times where Naruto has lost control, I am not so sure about Sasuke, but the only thing that he cared most for when he calmed enough was the safety of my eldest daughter, Hinata," he said, pointing to the couple against the wall and Naruto and Hinata blushed. "He is always caring for those around him and even if he did lose control, Hinata has been able to stop him," he reminded them. "Also vice versa if you remember the Mizuki incident," he reminded everyone in the room and Naruto's eyes clouded over slightly. Hinata saw this and held his hand, as did Kyu. Hiashi then carried on. "But even so, Hinata saved Naruto, even though there was a risk of the death of herself. Let me tell you something, many of you may not have heard, but Naruto strives to protect the village! He has accepted that Minato-san sealed the Nine-tails within his own son, he's accepted your children as his friends who do not fear what he contains and he strives to prove himself, to prove his true existence as a Shinobi of Konohagakure and with any luck, become the new Hokage!" he said, his voice raised defiantly as he defended Naruto and tried to make the other clan heads believe that he can control himself. "He might lose control, but he cannot help that, the chakra of a Bijuu is untameable but for the years I've been his guardian, he's learnt control over most of it and the safety of those he loves in his number one priority," he finished and a lot of the heads of the families nodded. Inoichi then decided to say what was on his mind.

"A agree. Ino, she wasn't so sure of Naruto at first, him coming out of the blue and at first, causing trouble and getting bad grades, but after a month or two, she started to warm up to him and I've known Naruto since he was a small child when I found him down a side road... or rather, Ino found him. I took him in for the night and he explained to me what happened. I saw no demon in his eyes, but the eyes of someone who had known pain for all his life. He took that pain and those memories and he turned them into something powerful. He used them to get stronger and now look at him, he's best friends with my daughter, the last of the Uchiha, and also the children of all the other main families of this village," he said to further Hiashi's claim of how Naruto was in control of the Bijuu and how it hadn't hindered his progress. Someone then stepped out of the shadows, declaring himself as the head of the Aburame clan.

"Shino, my son is interested in Naruto. Why? Because Naruto, unlike many, has a burden not known to many and even Shino has notified me of Naruto and what he has done to save the village. Shino was one of those who were there when Naruto fought Mizuki. He told me how Naruto harnessed the power of the Nine-tails with Hinata and how they, and Sasuke, saved the village, even though they knew of the risk it had on their lives if they got caught looking for evidence and finally confronting Mizuki. Anyone willing to protect the leaf with their lives would have done the same," he said in a monotone voice that reminded Naruto so much of Shino.

'Yep, definitely related,' Naruto though and he shuddered slightly as he saw a bug or two dart across Shino's father's skin.

Tsume, the head of the Inazuka family stepped forward. "My son, Kiba, he's told me a lot about Naruto. I know the two don't get a long but he's seen firsthand how Naruto can be and I for one still see him as dangerous!" Naruto then interrupted.

"That's because he provoked me all those times!" he shouted and Kyu stood in front of him, between him and Tsume.

"Who are you to stand between me and this child? He's a threat!" Tsume remarked.

"I am the Nine-tails, and before you continue, who was it that saved the Hokage's life at the risk of his own? Naruto-kun. You don't know half of what Kiba has told you. He came to see Naruto-kun actually, with Ino-chan. Do you know what he said?" she asked and Tsume shook her head, scared of the Demoness that was glaring at her. "He apologized to Naruto-kun! He only provoked Naruto-kun out of jealousy because Naruto came to the Academy and took his place as the top of the class with Sasuke-kun! Your son has come to terms with Naruto-kun and as a Shinobi from a family that uses dogs, pack animals, Kiba has seen Naruto-kun as someone who to catch up with, a rival no doubt!" she finished and let out a sigh and stood next to a still angry Naruto and put her arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck gently. Everyone else was still in shock at what just happened and even the dog with Tsume was quivering a little and kept looking to its master and then back to Kyu. The Hokage cleared his throat.

"That was unexpected... at any rate, we must draw this to a close. Those of you here, raise your hands if you want this notion to go forward, having two teams of two, their Bijuu as the third member and a Jounin as their leader," he said and only four of the members rose their hands, Tsume not doing so. "And those against," he said and the others lowered their hands, Tsume raising hers. "Over-ruled, the notion is carried forward. You are permitted to leave. Oh, and Shikaku, please, wait here. You too, Hiashi, Raiko and Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, please wait outside," he ordered and everyone done as they were told. When everyone but those who were asked to stay behind left the room, the Hokage rose off of his chair and pulled a file from his draw and passed it to Shikaku. "This is the file that you asked for regarding your son. I know you care deeply about your son's progress into a fine young Shinobi and this will help a lot. There are two copies in there. Pass one to my son, Asuma, who is Shikamaru's team leader," he said and Shikaku took the files, gave his farewell and walked out, leaving Hiashi, Raiko and Kakashi there alone with the Hokage. "You are gunna be giving me so much paperwork to sort out later," he said with a grimace as he remembered the huge Hokage monument like sized mountain of paperwork that was stashed in the corner of his office.

Hiashi walked to the window and looked over the village. "Things are getting interesting for Konohagakure," he said and the Hokage nodded and turned around. "Kakashi, Raiko, I have one last mission for you before the Genin team selection ceremony takes place at the Academy on Tuesday. There have been rumours going around that at the border between here and Suna, there have been unknown Shinobi crossing to and fro. Your task is to head to the outpost and see what is going on. If my assumptions are correct, we are in dire trouble," he said and Raiko and Kakashi nodded. "I want you back in two days, which is why I am sending you two out. I know you can do it," he said and with a smile, he bid them farewell, watching them leave the room and after a few moments, he saw them dashing along the rooftops heading to the main gate.

"Hokage-sama, wouldn't it have been wiser to send _him _on this mission?" Hiashi asked and the Hokage sighed.

"My student is a very busy man and keeping surveillance on the progress of the Akatsuki is his main priority," he said and Hiashi nodded. "Now, we shall head back to the Hyuuga compound, I believe we have some moving out to do?" he asked rhetorically and Hiashi smiled gently and the two left the room, finding Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kyu and Midnight sitting there, Kyu with her head resting on Naruto's, her eyes shut, Naruto doing the same with his head on Kyu's. Hinata was talking to Sakura and Sasuke sat on the floor in front of Sakura as she played with his hair and Sasuke stroked Midnight's soft fur. The Hokage turned to Hiashi before they left the room and chuckled. "If he saw this, he will have a field day," he said, referring to his student.

Sasuke heard the door open and he looked up to see the Hokage and Hiashi walking out and he jabbed Naruto's leg to wake him up. Naruto woke slightly and yawned, Kyu doing the same and they blinked the tiredness out of their eyes and stretched in unison. "You two spend too much time together, you even wake up the same way," Sasuke said and Naruto looked to him in annoyance and sat up. Hinata stopped talking to Sakura and an unnatural silence followed. Hiashi looked to Naruto and smiled.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto knew what he was talking about. "Good. We leave now. You are permitted to bring your friends with you," he said and Naruto nodded, taking Hinata's hand and Kyu wrapping her arm around Naruto's left arm. Sasuke stood up, helping Sakura up and the two of them joined hands and followed the congregation out of the Tower and headed to the Hyuuga compound.

**...**

**Gunna be ending it there, I finally decided to cut this chapter in half due to its length so you guys won't get bored reading it. The next chapter should be up after you have read this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Who thought I would have cut that chapter in half ;) Welcome to chapter seventeen and this one is longer than the previous one, only by a small amount so prepare yourself for a lot of reading xD**

**In this chapter, we finally get Naruto in the Namikaze estate but first, not all is as it seems at the Hyuuga estate...**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"Are you ready, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto knew what he was talking about. "Good. We leave now. You are permitted to bring your friends with you. The more we have, the better and easier this will be. We do not know the state of the Namikaze compound, no one has been in there for eighteen years," he said and Naruto nodded, taking Hinata's hand and Kyu wrapping her arm around Naruto's left arm. Sasuke stood up, helping Sakura up and the two of them joined hands and followed the congregation out of the Tower and headed to the Hyuuga compound.

**...**

**Where we begin: **

As they walked through the village, there were a few glances at them from villagers and a few greetings from store owners and Shinobi who had known what was going to happen today. There were also glances of confusion from a few of the other villagers; wondering why the Hokage and Hiashi were walking together with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, heirs (or heirs to be in Hinata's case) to prestigious clans (not counting Sakura). A few even done double takes and rumours of this group spread like fire through a forest and soon enough, everyone in the town was itching to see this, even a few Shinobi watched from the rooftops. Naruto didn't understand what was going on so Hinata pointed out that it was because the Hokage, her father, and Namikaze and an Uchiha were all walking together. A few of the older members of the village looked in awe as it reminded them of the older days, an Uchiha, Namikaze and Hyuuga walking together with the Hokage on official business. This was before the Uchiha massacre and the death of the last head of the Namikaze.

The group finally reached the Hyuuga estate and they were met with the usual calmness that was that of the Hyuuga estate. Truthfully, Naruto was going to miss living here with Hinata; he knew where everything was and it really felt like home. Still, he will be moving into another home with Hinata and things were hopefully going to be calmer there in terms of there being no branch members to get in the way of their relationship. Their relationship, on the other hand, was far from calm. What I mean this is when the two are left alone at night and certain ideas come to mind. With Naruto, Hinata and Kyu living alone at the Namikaze estate, things were bound to get interesting.

As they walked through the gates into the compound, there was some sort of eerie feeling in the air and this made Naruto feel a little uneasy, Kyu and Hinata picked up on this and they took his hands to comfort his feelings. The Hokage looked to Hiashi and he had the same confused look on his face; something was up. They got to the door and before Hiashi opened it, he turned to the Hokage. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" he asked and the Hokage nodded.

"The Branch family have once more stepped out of line. That is my hypothesis," he said and Hiashi nodded before sliding open the main door and as he saw what was inside, he gasped a little and stepped back, allowing the Hokage to see this. The Hokage sighed and shook his head. To Hiashi, this was preposterous, things were getting silly now. They all walked inside and Naruto, with Hinata, looked in confusion at what was going on. There, on the floor directly in front of them were Naruto's and Hinata's belongings, just carelessly thrown down the stairs into the main entrance hall and Hinata placed her hand to her heart and silently let a tear drop as she saw the tattered remains of the photo album that she had bought for Naruto. To Naruto, that photo album was one of the most important possessions he owned and if he saw this, things will get nasty.

Sasuke and Sakura, with Midnight who was now in her human form watched with the same faces as everyone else: shock. All was quiet and then Naruto spoke with a small growl. "Who done this?" he asked aloud for all to hear and the silence still followed. "Who done this!?" he said with a yell and everyone stepped back in shock at Naruto's temper. The KI from him grew as he picked up a scent from his clothing that he didn't recognise and one thing came to mind, one that Hiashi had already assumed: The Branch.

Hiashi looked around and then walked to the guard house of the estate and a few minutes later, he came back with two of his best guards behind him and they saw the mess in front of him. These two were some of the only guards that were loyal to Hiashi and also respected Naruto; after all, he saved the village from Mizuki who was on the verge of tipping into the unknown. "Find me who was responsible for this. Bring me the Branch elders," Hiashi said with a growl and before the guards nodded, he spoke once more, "And I give you permission to use the Byakugan within the Hyuuga household, we need to get to the end of this," he said and then with a nod, the guards left and Hiashi started pacing and soon enough, he and the Hokage had disappeared to the study to discuss a few matters, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, with Kyu and Midnight, to take in what just happened.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Naruto asked no one and he dropped down to his knees as he looked at the discarded, and dare I say it, a few destroyed possessions and clothing of his and Hinata's.

Hinata walked over to him and crouched down next to him, putting her arm around him and comforting him with her warmth and touch. "I-I don't know, Naru-kun," she said truthfully and she was just as shocked as Naruto. "If this was the branch, then they have gone far enough, things are getting way to out of hand... if it is them, then why include my stuff too?" she asked aloud and then Sasuke spoke.

"It might be because you are Naruto's girlfriend and as they see him as the Kyuubi's reincarnate then they see you as his whore and someone who has been tainted by him," he said and Hinata took the news in and swallowed gently, nodding her head. "But why do this now?" he asked and Hinata stood up as she heard a slight shout of someone's voice and a crash soon following this. Everyone had then gone quiet and in a few moments, the two guards re-appeared with the two branch elders with them and they threw them to the floor in front of a very irritated Naruto and Hinata and he was trying to suppress his demon chakra and not lash out at the two elders. One of the guards looked to Hinata for new orders.

"Get my father and Hokage-sama. They should be in my father's study," she said with such authority in her voice that Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight rose their eye-brows slightly, Naruto and Kyu not doing so because they had heard Hinata speak like this before and to Naruto, it made him love Hinata more and more as he knows that he had changed her from that shy Hyuuga princess to one worthy of leading the Hyuuga in the future. A few moments later, Hiashi came back with an angry look on his face and the Hokage, even though showing a calm face, was feeling the same as Hiashi. Hiashi reached the elders and the guards moved out of the way as Hiashi picked up the two elders.

"Unhand us, Hiashi! Do you not know what we can still do as the elders of the Hyuuga?" one of them asked and Hiashi scowled at her.

"I will have none of your nonsense here. I wish to demand what happened!" he said and then the male elder spoke.

"We were merely helping with the moving of the demon brat," he said with no regret in his voice and Naruto was on the verge of dropping his Genjutsu and lashing at them for what they called him. Hiashi sensed the rise in his KI and glanced behind him to Naruto.

"Naruto, not yet, I'll handle this. This is a Hyuuga matter that must be undertaken by the Hyuuga head. Hinata, if you so wish to do so, you may help," he said and Hinata nodded before walking forward and standing next to her father and she looked the male elder square in the eye.

"Tell me, what business do you have with the re-accommodation of Naruto and why are my own possessions with his?" she asked sternly and they elder chuckled.

"As if we would tell you. You are not fit to be the Hyuuga heir. You're weak, inferior, a burden on society and maybe you should have taken the same path as your dear mother," he said and Naruto lost it as Hinata stood there in shock.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HER OR HER MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he yelled and the KI increased tenfold and dropped his Genjutsu he charged forward and kicked the elder square in the stomach, sending him flying out of Hiashi's grasp and he hit the wall with a sickening crunch, cracking the wood work. Hiashi was just as angry as Naruto and he marched forward (after throwing the other elder to the floor) and picked up the male elder, holding him close to his face.

"You will not speak of my daughter in that way again, and may you burn in hell for those comments. Such treachery of muttering such words and causing internal conflict in punishable by death and those who started this confliction are those punished. If you speak any further, you may find yourself in the hangman's noose," he said with a voice that made Sasuke and Sakura shudder. The two in question looked to where Naruto was and they saw him holding Hinata's sobbing body in a crouched position, his arms cradling her body as her shoulders were hunched over and moving in sharp jumps as she cried and the breath was stolen from her lungs every time she would cry.

Naruto himself was also crying and Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight were a little confused as to why but Kyu quickly worked out during the first few weeks that the two had been dating that Hinata shares the same pain as Naruto and she shares the same as her; the two have been looked down upon for all of their lives and such snide comments could resurrect long dead memories and for Hinata, comments about her weakness had become somewhat tolerable but comments about her long dead mother had shaken up feelings within that had been long forgotten: sorrow, anguish, longing and regret. Regret that she was never there when her mother had passed away and she took it upon herself to blame herself for her mother's death.

Hiashi tossed the other elder to the floor with the other and ordered the guards to take them to Ibiki and to tell him that this has gone beyond a Hyuuga clan issue as it concerned Naruto. The two guards nodded and disappeared with the two elders. Hiashi walked over to Naruto and Hinata and as he came closer, Naruto sensed his presence and done what he thought was correct, let Hiashi comfort Hinata but Hiashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as if to hold him down. "No, Naruto. Hinata needs you... there is only so much a father can do and right now, my obligation is sorting out this madness. I told you that I trust you and you always care for my daughters' safety. I was reckless, a true Hyuuga never lets emotion get the better of them and I done so, I must ask you to take care of my daughter, it seems as if your touch is the only thing that comforts her right now," he said as he looked to Hinata who had visibly relaxed in Naruto's arms and Naruto followed Hiashi's gaze to see the same thing.

Hinata was still sobbing heavily but her body had grown tired and she was being supported by Naruto. Naruto nodded to Hiashi and then looked to Kyu and with Kyu's help, they picked up Hinata and carried her into the living room and placed her on one of the couches where Naruto laid her down, soon lying next to her and letting Hinata cuddle up to him.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him close, burying her head just above his chest in the section of the body below the neck where her head comfortably rested. She was curled up in a ball along with her arms around Naruto, something Naruto hadn't seen for a while; seeing Hinata curled up into a ball.

He wrapped his arms around her small figure and as his Genjutsu was still dropped, he wrapped his tails around her, giving her that extra layer of protection and kissed her head as his fingers ran through her hair.

Kyu on the other hand was back outside where Hiashi was having discussions with the Hokage whilst Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight sat in silence, a little unsure about what to do in this situation as this was not there matter, this was purely between the Hyuuga and the Hokage now. As Kyu walked outside, Hiashi motioned her over. "What's her condition? That remark shook her up quite a lot," he said with an emotionless face as Kyu got to Hiashi and the Hokage. Sure, Hyuuga can't show emotion as it breaks that strong image of them but Kyu knew that inside, Hiashi was also fighting memories of the past.

"She's very shaken up. Physically, she is fine but emotionally, she is unstable. I haven't seen anything like this for some time, the last time I saw such emotional unbalance was a couple of months ago with Naruto-kun and also when he and Hinata-chan had argued," she explained and Hiashi nodded. "She only needs a lot of rest to let her mind settle down and the comfort of those close to her which is Naruto-kun and you, Hiashi-sama," she said, hoping that this was the right option. Naruto never used to have people close to him so Kyu was the only one that could try to look after him from the inside seeing as she hadn't been given her physical body one of the times Naruto had become so emotionally weak.

"Thank you. I will take your view into recommendation and follow it through," Hiashi said and then turned to the Hokage. "Seeing as things are getting a little out of hand with the Hyuuga, I wish to ask for your co-operation. The only reason is because Naruto is now involved in this as much as the rest of us," he said and the Hokage thought about this.

"I will take this into consideration. I do not personally know the workings of the Hyuuga and as Naruto's guardian until he is officially moved into the Namikaze estate, he is still a Hyuuga by name so this is still solely a Hyuuga problem. I will only accept your offer when Naruto is no longer a member of the Hyuuga household," he said and Hiashi nodded.

"I apologize for using up your time this afternoon, I did not expect this would happen," he said with a bow and the Hokage shook his head.

"There is no need for apologies. These things happen. It is clear to me that the branch do not accept the fact that Hinata has been accepted by you to become the next Hyuuga heir and that many of the main family agree with this. What course of action are you going to take now?" he asked and Hiashi sighed.

"I will postpone the Hyuuga heiress spar for some time until everything has been cleared up. Seeing as Hanabi wishes for Hinata to be the Hyuuga heiress, I could let it slide and give Hinata the position but I must uphold the Hyuuga traditions. As for Hinata herself, I would like to have her moved into the Namikaze estate permanently with Naruto as he will protect her, this much I know. She is still a Hyuuga by birthright and is normally still tied to the Hyuuga house but certain circumstances dictate a different story and she will therefore stay with Naruto in the Namikaze estate," he finished and the Hokage nodded.

"Very well. As the deed of the Namikaze estate rests in my possession, I will make alterations to the owners of the estate and then pass it onto Naruto. Are we still to move him out today?" he asked and Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, this is the best course to take, I fear for their safety, especially Hinata's if we left them here any longer," he said with the Hokage nodded. To him, he knew that Hiashi was right about everything here and as he was the head of the Hyuuga, he will not stand in. "I still wish to see my wife's wish fulfilled to have Hinata and Hanabi grow into powerful Kunoichi and also Minato-san's dying wish to be fulfilled, to have the Namikaze and Hyuuga joined... I will uphold these wishes and make the Hyuuga stronger by unifying them. Firstly is the issue with the Branch. Ibiki should be getting the Elders anytime soon. We will leave Hinata and Naruto in peace for now and Hanabi and I will work on clearing up all of their possessions into neat piles and wait for Naruto to come back so we can move them out of here," he said and the Hokage nodded. "My daughter should be with Neji as he has no missions today. I will find her and bring her back, explaining the situation," he added and walked off.

Kyu let out a sigh that she didn't know she had been holding and the Hokage noticed this. "Something the matter?" he asked and Kyu shook her head.

"Just that the air is so tense around here right now," she said and the Hokage nodded his agreement. Kyu bowed to him out of respect and headed back into the living room where she found the sleeping bodies of Naruto and Hinata. She transformed into her fox form and hopped onto the couch, curling up on Naruto's side.

Sasuke and Sakura stood by the door way leading out into Konoha, still a little shocked at the display, the both of them thinking the same thing: 'Have things always been like this?' The Hokage sighed a little and took a seat in the kitchen where he was joined by Sasuke and Sakura, Midnight walking in a second later after checking on Kyu, Naruto and Hinata.

Things seemed to be getting very hectic indeed.

A few minutes passed and Hiashi came back with Hanabi who had been told what happened and what the chakra spike was and as Hanabi was training with Neji, he had also been told. Hanabi had been asking many questions about what had happened and how this will affect the spar that was meant to be tomorrow. Hiashi had wished that it will be postponed but seeing how stubborn Hinata had gotten since being with Naruto, Hiashi knew that she might want to carry on with this. When Hiashi and Hanabi came into the kitchen, Hiashi remembered that Sasuke and Sakura had seen the whole thing and he quickly apologised for what they had seen but Sasuke and Sakura just shook it off, this issue was not theirs to mess with and they will leave it up to Naruto and Hinata to sort everything out.

Hiashi and the Hokage were in deep conversation and Hanabi was talking to Sakura, who she had grown fond of, about her training and Sasuke was talking to Midnight about a few training methods that they can work on. After a warm tea for everyone, made by Hanabi, Hiashi had set on the task of cleaning up the mess in the entrance hall with Hanabi's help and much to his surprise, Sasuke and Midnight helped. "I guess that the last Uchiha is not like his predecessors," he said and Sasuke nodded. "That is good, the Uchiha has the chance to start again with you as its head," he said and Sasuke nodded but deep down he knew that that can never happen as Itachi was still alive and no one knew if Madara himself still walked the plane of the living.

An hour or two had passed and it looked as if nothing had happened here and Hinata's belongings were also alongside Naruto's as she will be leaving today instead of a few days time. Hiashi had gotten news from an ANBU that Ibiki was currently interrogating the Hyuuga Branch elders and news of the interrogations will be passed on once they had been completed. As they sat back in the kitchen, there was a knock at the door to the room and they all looked up to see who it was. "Naruto?" Hiashi asked aloud as the blonde Genin walked into the room. "How is my daughter?" he asked and Naruto looked to him with blood shot eyes as if he had been crying too.

"Hina-hime is fine; she is awake but does not want to be interrupted. I have only come out to get a glass of water. I am busy having discussions with Kyu-hime," he said and he shortly left the room, all of the occupants having a confused look on their face.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto head back into the living room to comfort Hinata.

"I'm not so sure," Sakura answered. "I think that whatever happened to Hinata-chan has affected Naruto in some way," she said and there was a mutual agreement from all the occupants of the room.

***Naruto and Hinata***

Naruto walked back into the room and shut the door behind him, closing the others doors around the room along with that one. The room was bathed in the gentle afternoon sun and the warmth of the sun made everything seem much more relaxed. Hinata was awake and lying down on the couch and she heard the doors shut and she looked up slightly and saw Naruto walk towards her with a glass and a slight smile graced her tired face. As Naruto came closer, he sat down next to her and passed her the glass of water which she took and gently sipped the water.

Once she had had enough, she passed the glass back to Naruto and he placed it on the table and Hinata moved a little and let Naruto lie down next to her and as he done so, she cuddled up to him and got comfortable. Naruto kissed her head again and ran his fingers back through her hair and snuggled up close to her and spoke in a quiet voice. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked and got a shrug from Hinata. "I want to apologize for lashing out back then. I've got a telling off from Kyu-hime because of our chakra levels since Mizuki," he said and heard Hinata giggle gently. "I didn't mean it. I just lost control after what that bastard said. What he said was totally out of line," he told her and Hinata shuffled a little, going into a sitting position and she wiped the tears from her eyes and Naruto put her arm around her.

"I-I guess I should a-apologize too..." she started and Naruto leant close to her and rested his head on her shoulder and placed an arm around her waist to comfort her. "I-A Hyuuga isn't meant to show emotion... they have to show a strong face... all the time... If I let my emotions get the better of me... what good am I as the next possible heir?" she said quietly and Naruto sat up and placed his hand to Hinata's cheek and turned her face to his and looked to her with a stern face.

"Don't say that, Hina-hime... don't even think it. You aren't weak, you aren't a burden and I think that you are going to be the most awesome Hyuuga head ever," he said and Hinata got a saddened look on her face.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she said and then Naruto let go of her face and looked out the window into the afternoon sun and sighed, looking back to Hinata.

"Do you think I will say that just to make you feel better?" he asked and before she could answer, Naruto carried on. "I'm telling you because it is the truth! Who saved me from certain death a few days ago? You. Who has changed my life so much that I will give everything to be with that person for the rest of my life? You. Who is the one of the top female Kunoichi in the whole year? You. Who does your father and even your sister want to be the next Hyuuga heir? You," he said and placed his hand back on her cheek and looked her squarely in the eyes. "I'm not saying this to make you feel better, I'm saying it because it's the truth and I'm saying it because I want to help you; because I love you!" he said and tears began to fall from Hinata's face at the sincerity of Naruto's words and she could feel the love behind every word and as the tear fell down, Naruto kissed it off gently and as he pulled away, Hinata leant forward and kissed Naruto gently on the lips and in a matter of seconds, the two were on top of each other again and they had began making out on the couch in the living room.

After a few minutes, Hinata broke the kiss reluctantly and as she was on top of Naruto, she lifted herself up and looked into his eyes and like Naruto, she dropped her Genjutsu and looked into each other's piercing red eyes and Naruto smiled gently. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked and Hinata nodded slowly.

"A little... just... that elder spoke of my mother in bad terms... I cannot forgive him..." she said and Naruto sat up, Hinata lying across him between his legs.

"I know this might be personal but: what happened to your mother? It's important to me so I can try my best to help you," he said and Hinata nodded, another tear falling down her face. "It helps to talk about it," he reminded her as she would have said the same thing to him.

"M-my mother... she was the kindest person I had ever known... she was carefree yet gentle, dangerous if annoyed but she always had room in her heart for forgiveness... she was like me, always looked down upon for being weak but she would... she would keep a strong heart thanks to my father who always looked out for her since they were small..." she said, her voice getting that little bit stronger as she spoke but she hesitated a little. "...but... but one day... after Hanabi was born and she was strong enough to carry on as a Kunoichi, instead of staying home to look after Hanabi and I, she was called out on an S Rank mission as she was one of the ANBU and she was... she was killed on the mission," she told Naruto as a tear fell down her face. Naruto brushed it away and laced his fingers with hers and his other arm held her against him as the two of them lay on the couch and he let Hinata continue. "That was when father changed. He became more and more distant every day since her death and I was left to look after Hanabi and myself... recently, since we've been dating and he learnt who you really were, he changed for the better... I think that your influence has... has made this family stronger... but that Branch elder made me show my weakness... a Hyuuga should never show his or her emotions," she said and Naruto nodded. He wondered what kind of woman his mother was.

"You do know who else showed their emotion?" Naruto asked and he felt Hinata shake her head.

"Hiashi-sama did," he said and Hinata looked up to him. "It's true. I could tell by the way he was acting. But remember this: Whatever happens, if you can't face the world... just remember that I will always look out for you and I will help you..." he said and cuddled up closer to Hinata. "Do you remember when we first saw each other at the Academy again? I hardly knew anything about you yet somehow, I felt like I had known you all my life and look where we are now, there are still things I didn't know about you," he said and chuckled gently as Kyu in her fox form hopped onto the couch and took the free spot on Naruto's chest which Hinata hadn't claimed. "We can go back whenever you want, ok?" he asked Hinata who nodded and kissed Naruto's neck and closed her eyes, still emotionally exhausted but she didn't fall asleep, she just stayed awake, listening to Naruto's breathing and taking in his comforting sent and his touch.

The couple lay there for a few minutes and there was a knock at the door to the living room. Kyu got up and walked over to it, sliding it open and seeing Hiashi and the Hokage standing there. "Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama," she said with a bow and Hiashi walked into the room, Kyu not stopping him as it was still his household. Hinata heard her father walk in and she sat up on Naruto and looked over to see her father looking at her. She saw the pain in his eyes and he could see hers after the incident earlier.

"I-I'm sorry, father," she said and Hiashi stepped forward.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The Branch elder was the one that was out of line and they are both being currently interrogated by Ibiki and we will soon hear from him with progress. Anyway, we have more pressing matters to attend to. This afternoon, we are still going to go along with moving Naruto into his new accommodation. Seeing the current circumstances, I have decided to let you go with him today... if you are both fine with this?" he asked at the end, looking to the couple who both nodded. "Very well... when you are ready, you can come out into the main entrance hall and we can carry on with the proceedings," he said and as he turned around, Hinata spoke.

"Father... how will this affect the heiress spar?" she asked and Hiashi thought for a second.

"Well, if you want to go along with it, you can and we will carry on tomorrow or you can discuss with your sister if you want to postpone it or hand over the position to her as you are moving in with Naruto and will with no doubt, marry him in the future," he said and Hinata considered the options. "I have discussed this with Hanabi and we see this as a possible option.

"What about the Alliance set down between our clan and Naru-kun's?" she asked and Naruto looked between the two.

"Hina-hime... your happiness is what I want... if you would be more happy being with me and breaking the alliance, then very well, you may. In the future, maybe our child can be with a Hyuuga and bring them together that way. You happiness and safety is important so the choice is up to you," he said and Hinata nodded and turned to her father.

"I will discuss this with Hanabi-chan and come to a conclusion about what is going to happen," she told him and Hiashi nodded, leaving the room with the Hokage, closing the door behind him. When they were gone, the lovers sat up and Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Are you sure about all of this?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"You said that my happiness and safety is important and I feel both of those when I am with you... if I become the Hyuuga clan head, then I will not be permitted to see you as often... anyway, I wouldn't have to be the clan head to join the two clans," she said and Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"Huh? Why is that?" he asked and Hinata carried on.

"The joining of clans is not normally done through marriage but through birth. I found this out recently when I studied about marriage between clans. If my sister gets to be the new clan head, we can still join them if we have a child," she said and explained to Naruto that his father must have also known this and if Naruto chose not to marry the clan heiress but the other one, they can still join through that of a child. "Also, even if Hanabi becomes the new clan head, I will be the next one so either way, they will still be joined," she said and Naruto nodded his understanding as Hinata explained it as simply as she could. "And also, because I am a Hyuuga, we will still be joining them when we get married. It's as simple as that when you get right down to it."

"Are you going to tell your sister then and move in with me, giving your sister the clan heiress title?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Like I said, I am happier and I feel safer when I am with you, I will give everything just to be with you," she said and Naruto smiled and cuddled Hinata, kissing her lips.

"I love you," he said and Hinata repeated the same as the two stood up, linking hands and heading out into the main entrance hall.

The couple, with Kyu, walked into the entrance hall and Naruto and Hinata saw all of their possessions neatly organised into boxes and they saw Hiashi packing them into storage scrolls. Naruto didn't know storage scrolls had that much capacity. Hiashi noticed them and finished packing the last box into a scroll and sealed it with his chakra. "These are one of your father's scrolls, Naruto. They allow the movement of large objects with ease and if I remember, one of Neji's team mate's uses scrolls like this as your father passed the scroll formula onto the owner of the weapon store. Everything you own is now in this scroll and thankfully, another of the main family actually managed to stop the branch elders from burning all of your possessions," he said and Naruto nodded and he looked to the left of Hiashi and saw Hanabi sitting with Sakura in the kitchen. He told Hinata and she walked off to see Hanabi quickly and Naruto then saw Sasuke sitting with Midnight in his lap, all curled up. The Hokage was not there and Hiashi told him that he was back in his office, just going over a few last minute checks for moving Naruto into the Namikaze estate and that they were to all wait here until he returned.

Naruto had gone to sit with Sasuke but he stay quiet and Kyu soon joined them, sitting between his legs and resting her head on Naruto's chest. "You're quiet," she said and Naruto stay silent. "Something on your mind?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, nothing. I'm just tired is all. Having hardly any chakra at the moment and forcing it out of me whilst you fix me up just took its toll," he said and Kyu nodded.

"Well it is your fault," she said and Naruto playfully kicked her. "What? It is!" she playfully said and Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"You do know without the demon chakra, I can't exactly do much tonight... I guess you might have to wait until the end of the week," he said and Kyu pouted gently and Naruto chuckled. "You're just as cute as Hina-hime when you pout," he said and kissed her neck, nibbling her right ear as he rose back up, Kyu feeling something press into her back and she blushed, luckily Naruto couldn't see it but Sasuke and Midnight noticed as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Midnight giggled.

A few minutes passed and Hinata walked out with a smiling Hanabi as everything had been cleared up between them and they had told Hiashi of the advancements who was more than happy to let this continue. Hinata came up to Naruto with a smile and he looked up to her and he knew that something good had happened. "Did you tell Hanabi-chan?" he asked and Hinata nodded and Naruto laughed happily and as soon as Kyu sat up to let Naruto hug Hinata, he done just that; pulling her into a hug and smiling happily and Hinata giggling and hugging him back with an equal smile. Hiashi stood there with Hanabi with a happy smile on the both of their faces.

'He's going to make Hinata a very happy young woman indeed... He's done so much to change her just as much as I changed you, my dear wife. I hope you, as well as Minato and Kushina are looking down on this wonderful moment,' he thought to himself and Hanabi made it her goal to become the best new clan head that she could and Hinata will teach Naruto in the future what it takes to lead a clan when the time comes. Naruto and Hinata sat there talking to Sasuke and Sakura with Hanabi joining in a little later and once more Hiashi was pleased that with Naruto's influence, Hinata had come out of her shell and relinquished most of her shyness and with the help of her friends, she has become someone completely different. She was smiling, laughing, joking and being genuinely happy with life, something Hiashi would wish for his daughter and Naruto was the answer to that wish.

Eventually the Hokage arrived with a scroll and motioned Naruto and Hinata to come over with Hiashi. The three done so and they went into the kitchen, the door closing behind them which made their conversation private. Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight, Kyu and Hanabi understood this and left them to their discussion.

***In the kitchen***

When the door was shut, the Hokage placed the scroll on the table and unfurled it so it was all visible to those in the room. Hiashi had a hunch at what it was and he wanted to leave it to Naruto to work it out. "Can you guess what this is, Naruto?" the Hokage asked and from where he was standing, Naruto couldn't see it very well but he came closer to the table to scanned the top of the scroll, seeing the seal of the Namikaze family.

"Well... it's a Namikaze scroll... I dunno which one though. I have my father's will with me which I hope is still intact," he said as he looked to Hiashi who nodded. "It's not the summoning scroll... Kyu-hime has that. It's too large to be a jutsu scroll, they are normally thinner and not so well detailed around the edges, so that rules that out. It's a very important scroll, I can tell you that," he said and the Hokage nodded.

"Well, you are on the right track. This is a very important scroll of the Namikaze and it has been in my possession for a very long time as your father entrusted it to me until you were old enough to have it," he said and Naruto looked up to him. "Basically, it is the deed to your estate. It lists all of the current occupants of the house... If I remember, there was one on the Will of your father, Naruto," he said and Naruto nodded. "That was a proxy in a way. It was a replacement if this one went missing. Can you get the Will and pull out that section of the scroll?" he asked and Hiashi, who held the storage scrolls nodded and then pulled out the Will and passed it to Naruto who found the correct section. "Good. Place it next to this one and I want you to put your hand on the Will and also on this scroll, and Hinata to do the same," he said as he looked to the two. The two nodded and done as they had been ordered.

They placed their hands on the scrolls and the Hokage told them to put chakra through the both of the hands. It was designed to send information from one scroll to the other and to his expectations, the Hokage witnessed Naruto's name being written out in flames on the other scroll, followed by Hinata's. "Good. You two are now the new owners of the Namikaze estate. If Hinata wants to, we can change her name from Hyuuga to Namikaze as you are her guardian, Naruto," he said and Hinata looked to her father for permission.

"From what you wish to do, I will allow this, you are still a Hyuuga by birth and Hyuuga blood resides within you. Any child born between you two will seal the Alliance, joining our clans together. I am very proud of you, Hinata," he said with a smile and Hinata nodded happily and the Hokage took out the relevant forms to have this done which were checked through by Hinata and sighed at the bottom.

"Thank you, Hinata. I will make the changes to the records and when you two are betrothed, the scroll will automatically change if you pass your chakra through it again," he said. "Also, Naruto; I know that Sasuke wishes to join you and Hinata in the Namikaze estate and I am well aware that he lives in the Uchiha compound. I would permit him to join you and Hinata but I cannot allow this, there will be a lot of paper work to fill out plus a meeting will have to be held with all the council, not just the Shinobi side as we will have to discuss how this will affect the village," he said and Naruto nodded, remembering to tell Sasuke this when he got a chance. "Perfect then, everything is done. We will head out as soon as you are ready," he informed Naruto with a smile who smiled and nodded back, Hinata smiling too.

The four of them walked back out into the entrance hall and those there already looked up and saw how happy Naruto and Hinata looked. Hanabi couldn't help but smile at her sister's happiness and it seemed that that happiness was a little infectious as Kyu and Midnight were smiling, as well as Sakura and even Sasuke had managed to crack a small smile! "Everything is now in order, if you, Hanabi, would like to come with us to see Naruto's new home, you are permitted. Sasuke, and Sakura, I will leave the choice of whether or not you can come up to Naruto," Hiashi said and Hanabi nodded, walking up to her older sister and waiting for the others.

Naruto gave Sasuke and Sakura the choice to come or not and they both accepted, seeing as they had nothing better to do that day. The group of people left the house and Hiashi had the two scrolls that contained Hinata's and Naruto's possessions with him. One scroll for Naruto, the other for Hinata, Hinata's one being that little bit more filled than Naruto's seeing as Naruto didn't have many possessions to begin with. Hiashi had repaired what he could of the photo album and it looked in great condition save a few scuff marks in the corner of the cover where the binding could be located.

As they walked through the town, they once more got the strange looks from some of the villagers who were a little confused as to why the Hokage, the head of the Hyuuga, the Uchiha prodigy and the 'demon' are walking through the village and also why Hinata was with Naruto and Sakura was with Sasuke. A figure in the shadows was watching them with steely eyes as he scribbled down notes on a scroll. 'This will assure what I want. The daughter of the Haruno family spending time with the last of the Uchiha, the demon brat and his whore even though she was expressly told by her mother not to' he thought to himself and he quickly dashed off.

The group finally reached the estate and the Hokage asked Naruto and Hinata to bit their fingers and write their names in blood on the iron gates, a seal acting as a writable surface. They done so and with a rusty creak and a slight rumble, the gates slowly opened. The gates fully opened and he stepped in, Naruto and Hinata following him, those two being followed by Hiashi, Hanabi, Sasuke and then Sakura, then with Kyu and Midnight in their appropriate demon animal forms. The gates swung shut behind them and they were all met with one of the most prestigious gardens that they had seen. Naruto leant close to Hinata and said something two her.

"Ino-chan will kill to get into this place," he muttered and Hinata nodded the shocked expressions never leaving her face. "Still... you like flowers to, right? Then this is perfect for you," he said and Hinata nodded again. The layout of the estate was as this:

A large white stone wall around the whole estate, which shielded it from the peering eyes of the village which kept the clans secret, secret. At least 4 or 5 acres of land which was bigger than that of the Hyuuga estate. A large garden took up some of the space in the grounds and it was flagged by a river and a small wooded area which was for training and also its very own family Dojo for sparing in. In the middle of the garden was a fountain that was fed by the river which cut through the middle of the garden and a cobbled stone route went from the gates to the main door, around the fountain and a bridge about the length of a normal adult joined both sides. Flagging the sides of the path was a large flower bed which was filled with a mixture of plants and other different fauna and the grass was neatly cut. The Hokage explained to Naruto that he had been the current resident, being entrusted with the house and to look after it but never lived in there, he just made sure that it was clean by getting a few of the Shinobi to clean the place up a couple of days ago, making the place habitable for the new Namikaze heir.

The group walked through the garden, Kyu and Midnight taking their time to get used to all of the new scents around them with Naruto and Hinata doing the same, but a little more subtly as they didn't want to look odd in front of everyone that was with them. When they finally got to the door, they all stood to the side as the Hokage permitted Naruto to open the door to his new home. As the door was already unlocked, Naruto slid it open at he opened his mouth and instead of the gasp that everyone had been expecting didn't come out, instead it was caught in his throat and a tear gently slid down his face. Kyu and Hinata noticed this and held his hands and gazed in awe and sadness at what they saw. The layout was much like the Hyuuga compound, which Naruto thought was good enough and where the two staircases met at a landing, there was a picture hanging on the wall and this picture contained three figures: Minato in his Hokage Robes, his wife and Naruto's mother Kushina and then standing in front of them was Naruto aged 4 or 5! Naruto fell to the floor onto his knees as dreams of things like this came rushing back to his mind and he smiled as the tears fell onto the oak flooring whilst Hinata and Kyu crouched next to him and pulled him close to them and nuzzled his neck, their Genjutsu's dropping and their tails linking.

The Hokage smiled as he saw the picture and he needed thank Hiashi for piecing together such a fantastic master piece from old photo's of Minato and Kushina and of photo's of Naruto when he was young. Said man came to the Hokage and bowed. "What do you think, Hokage-sama? I had this done by the Hyuuga's top painter who made the family photo of my daughters, my wife and myself," he said and the Hokage nodded.

"It's wonderful. I thank you for doing this, you must have had put this in a couple of days ago when I tasked a few Shinobi to prepare the estate when I let them in," he said and Hiashi chuckled gently.

"It seems I was found out. I was more than happy to get this work done, I know Naruto would have liked to see his parents through his life and this, I feel, is a picture of how things would have been," he said and the Hokage nodded.

Sakura saw the picture and she let a tear fall down her face. The picture to her was absolutely beautiful and it bought a tear to her eye and Sasuke remembered all of the things that his brother taken away and a extremely rare tear fell down which he quickly wiped away and Sakura took his hand. "Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "Thinking about the past?" she asked and like before, Sasuke nodded. "It's going to be fine, you've got me now, and also Naruto and Hinata-chan," she said with a smile and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto had stopped crying now and after he stood up, he walked up the stairs to the painting and gently placed his hand on it, wishing that instead, he could touch his parent's real faces. Everyone else was silent and they all heard the words that came out of Naruto's face. "I'm home... father... mother," he said and another tear fell down for all his life he had wanted to say those two words to his parents, were they still alive; 'I'm home.' His hand ran down the painting and they brushed over a small plaque underneath the photo and he took a closer look it read:

'**Naruto, the Hokage commissioned me to make this painting for you in commemoration of you become head of the Namikaze. I hope you enjoy your stay here.**

**Hiashi, Hyuuga Head.' **

Naruto smiled and turned around and gave a thumbs up to Hiashi after wiping a tear from his eye. "Thanks, Hiashi-sama," he said happily and Hiashi nodded.

"That's fine, Naruto. I pieced this together with one of Konoha's top painters with images of your parents together and of you as a small child," he said and Naruto nodded and turned around once more.

"This thing must be at least 10 feet tall and 6 feet long," he muttered and smiled and then headed back down to the others. "Heh, sorry about that... I didn't mean to cry...I-it's just... I wish my parents were here to see this," he said and Hinata smiled and took his hands and looked into his eyes and she smiled.

"Well, you will make them proud and with my help, I am sure we can live up to their wishes," said and pulled Naruto into a kiss and as Kyu and Midnight were now in their human forms so they can get a better view of the entrance hall, they cheered at the scene making the two lovers blush and break their heated embrace but they still kept their arms around each other's waists and they were gazing into each other's eyes and Naruto broke the hug and walked over to Hiashi and the Hokage.

"Can we start a tour of my new estate now? I'm sure Old Man Hokage knows the layout," he said and the Hokage nodded.

"We sure can. You're going to like it; it is a lot like the Hyuuga compound in some ways. There is a central garden through the double doors under the stair case landing, the kitchen is to the left, the living room to the right and bedrooms on this floor, the floor above and finally on the final floor is the master bedroom which is about the width of this main room here. Below us, through a door off of the top floor and down a set of stone stairs to the family vault which is locked by a blood seal and requires two members of the clan to open it," he said as they walked through the estate and Naruto nodded, making not to head down there at some point with Hinata and Kyu to look at all of the clans files and let Naruto get a better grasp of the Namikaze history. The group were lead through the estate by the Hokage and he was right, almost everything was like the Hyuuga compound and then a question came to Naruto's head.

"Was this place designed by whoever designed the Hyuuga estate?" he asked no one in particular and Hiashi answered his question.

"That's a good question. You see, the Namikaze and the Hyuuga go back quite a bit and they have always been together on teams, which is how I met your father and also your mother who was an Uzumaki who had came to the village at the age of about 10. Back when the village was first formed, many of the buildings looked the same but over time; they took variations to show the different clans. But due to the bonds already shared between the two clans, they kept them the same to show their unity," he said and Kyu walked up to Naruto.

"I guess it's like you and Hinata were destined to be together," she said and Naruto chuckled a 'Maybe,' and they carried on through the bottom floor until they came to back area of the house.

"Much like the Hyuuga estate, this is where we keep our servants who cater after our every whim. You might not have seen them but they keep the place clean and prepare your evening meals if you are back from training on time. There is also another room to our left which is connected to the kitchen which is the Grand Hall where all formal events are held," Hiashi carried on, pointing to two rather opulent oak doors heading to the Grand Hall. "The Namikaze take pride in having a large amount of money, mostly from collecting bounties from those in the bingo books which landed most of the family in the bingo books itself. Also with your father being the Hokage, there was also the money coming from that too as he undertook some of the missions himself," he said and Naruto was in awe at his family's past, even his own fathers. They finally reached the back of the house where they saw family training ground where they are free to practice their own techniques free from the watching eyes of any other Shinobi of another village and also the Hokage had placed chakra seals in place for when Naruto and Hinata are practicing with Kyu, they can practice in peace without alerting the village of the demon chakra. At the bottom of the large garden was the Dojo where spars can be held for the practice of the Namikaze jutsu's against real life opponents or wooden dummies with chakra in them to make them appear life like. They were finally lead back to the main entrance hall and all were amazed at how large the place was and Naruto found out that there were at least 10 one person bedrooms on each floor and the master bedroom was apparently large enough to hold 4 or 5 of those rooms comfortably.

"So, what do you think, Naruto?" the Hokage asked and Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds before happily saying that it was perfect and the he couldn't wait to see the rest of the house when he got a chance and get used to living here.

"It's like I am living in a castle!" he exclaimed happily and the Hokage chuckled.

"Well, like Hiashi said, the Namikaze were quite rich and liked to show it off," he said and Naruto nodded happily.

"This place is awesome!" he said jumping in the air and hugging Hinata, spinning her around as he did so, making her laugh with him and blush gently. "I'm gunna be the best future Namikaze head ever! BELIEVE IT!" he shouted at the end and heard his voice echo down the empty halls of the estate. He then whispered something to Hinata. "We also gotta do something about those empty bedrooms," he told her and then relayed the same sentence to Kyu through their mind link and both girls equally blushed heavily and Sasuke shook his head as he knew what was going on between the three of them.

The Hokage walked up to Naruto and handed him the deed to the house. "Here's the deed. This house is officially yours and I trust you will keep this in a safe place?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Preferably in the family vaults, but be careful in there, no one has been in there for 18 years. I know I was the owner for the time you were young but you need to have Namikaze blood to go through there and therefore, only you and Kyu-san can do so as she was sealed into you when you were born, feeding off of your blood and nutrients like a child... which might explain your insatiable appetite for ramen," he said and Naruto chuckled, nodding.

"You got it, Old Man Hokage," he said, putting the deed into his pocket, reminding himself to put it in the family vaults when he got the chance to.

"Now, as I have no more reason to be here, I shall head back to my office, I have a lot of paper work to carry on with," he said and he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and smiled but just as he done so, Naruto hugged him and muttered a thank you. "Think nothing of it, Naruto. You deserve this. For all you've been through in your life, think of this as a new start," he said and Naruto nodded, wiping a tear away. The Hokage bade farewell to those in the house and left, leaving Naruto with his hand in his pocket, clutching the deed to his new house. There was a small silence and then it occurred to Hiashi: Naruto is still yet to see the vaults, in there is his wealth as Minato always used to keep the families money close as he didn't trust the bank with all of his earnings.

"Naruto, would you like to head down to the family vaults now? I think there is something there you might like," Hiashi asked and Naruto eagerly nodded and then he looked to Hinata.

"Can Hina-hime come too?" he asked and then Hiashi thought about it.

"Well, the Hyuuga and Namikaze have always had a long standing bond so I can't see why not. She is also the other owner of this magnificent architecture so she is permitted to do so. You must also bring your companion with you too as she shares the same blood as you due to living inside of you for so long," he said and Naruto nodded, Hinata and Kyu standing next to him and he took their hands. Naruto then looked over to Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight.

"Sorry guys, but you're gunna have to wait up here," he said, Sasuke and Sakura just brushing it off and Midnight nodding her head as she was curled up on Sasuke's lap.

The four walked off down the corridor to the left and Hiashi explained something to them. "Now, the reason we are going this way is because if this layout is just how we have it at the Hyuuga estate, the entrance is located at the back of the house, in the clan meeting place." **[A/N: I took this idea from the Uchiha estate where Sasuke learnt the truth about the Sharingan in the Shippuden anime (Sasuke vs Itachi fight). **"It will only take us a few more seconds to the get there," he said and just as he expected, the Namikaze Clan meeting place came into view and it was a room that was opposite the Grand Hall. Hiashi opened the door and they were met with the smell of stale air and the dust made Naruto, Hinata and Kyu sneeze thanks to their sensitive noses.

"Man... I would have thought this place would have been a little less... dusty," Naruto complained as he looked around the room.

"Well, the Clan Meeting Room is considered a secret area and should only be used by those of the respective clan so that is why it was not entered. Also, Minato made a point to those not of Namikaze just how bad entering this room can be," he said with a slightly evil grin which made Naruto shudder a little. "The entrance is located somewhere in this room but due to protective seals around this estate, all Doujutsu is forbidden unless express permission is granted by the head and I reckon you still want to keep everything here secret right, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto nodded, agreeing with him. It will also dishonour his father's memories of this place and he wants to keep to the old Namikaze traditions. He looked around the room for something that might be of use to finding the hidden entrance and after a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, he thought of something.

"Hiashi-sama, can you step outside, I think I found it," he said and Hiashi nodded, waiting outside, closing the door behind him. Hinata then turned to Naruto.

"Did you do that just to get him out so you can have your way with us already," she teased, winking at Naruto and said boy chuckled and walked up to Hinata.

"Hime, you know that I would take you anytime you want, but just not in public and especially not in front of your father," he said and he put his hands on Hinata's waist and gently caressed the skin under her jacket. "Besides... we have all night for me to tame my two vixens and Kyu-hime knows that," he said as he looked to Kyu who looked as if she was panting gently at the scene in front of her. Even though she had great control over her heat, she just wanted to take Naruto there and then.

Hinata pouted cutely and Naruto chuckled at her and kissed her nose. "Fine, if I have to wait," she complained playfully and brushed Naruto's face with her tail and stood against the wall, her chest pushed out slightly and Naruto felt a tightening in his pants.

'Dammit if she carries on I will fuck her here and now!' he mentally yelled and turned to Kyu. "Now, Kyu-hime, the Namikaze held a fox summon contract with you right?" he asked and Kyu nodded once she came back to her senses. "Good, now, I need to find something that is related to the foxes, the scroll or you," he said and Kyu nodded and done a quick scan and then noticed it almost immediately.

"Idiot, look on the ceiling," she said, pointing upwards and Naruto face-palmed.

"Kami why did you curse me with stupidity," he muttered and then smiled as he looked up. What he saw was the following: There was a fox's face painted on the ceiling, its jaw opened and its mouth was around a small opening. The rest of the fox's body followed the head and it was in some sort of spiral pattern and at the end, it split into nine tails which flowed around the ceiling. "Wow, you must have been worshipped to be able to get your body on the Clan's Meeting Place," he said and Kyu smiled at him and remembered how it happened.

"Well, my memory is a little foggy, I can't remember much about the last time I was in this room... I have never been in a hanyou form before so I didn't get my own view of the place, the only things I can remember were when I was in your mother, I didn't have a hanyou form because the seal was a lot stronger than it was on you so I can just filter through her memories. From these memories, some which I can remember, this room was still being redesigned when Kushina fell pregnant with you, Naruto, so she was exempt from clan meetings. This must have been done during that time," she said and Naruto nodded, taking all that news in, smiling at what he had been told. He had learnt a little more about his mother, even though it wasn't much, it was still something.

"Awesome, now... about that opening... there's something about it that I remember..." he said and then it came to him. "Kyu-hime... you know my father had his own special Kunai?" he asked and Kyu nodded. "The basic design of it fits this opening here. I think we need one of them to open the secret entrance to the vault," he said and when she thought about it, Kyu summed up that Naruto was correct but he didn't have any of his father's Kunai yet. She was sure that the Hokage might have any that were meant to be given to him when he became head of the Namikaze family.

"Well that sucks to be honest, you don't have any yet. I was sure the Hokage would have given you one," Kyu said and Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well, I can get one soon. I guess this scroll will have to be kept safe in the Master Bedroom because of the apparent seals around them," he said as he remembered the Hokage telling him about all sorts of seals when he was younger and that most Master Bedrooms of estates have seals to protect them. He stood up, taking Kyu and Hinata by the hand and they walked back outside.

Hiashi heard the door open and he turned back around and looked to Naruto who shook his head.

"We need one of my father's kunai to open it," Naruto said and Hiashi nodded.

"I understand, this is most unfortunate," he said and the four of them walked off back to the main area where Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight were still waiting. When they got back, they saw them just as they left them, sitting in the afternoon sun coming through the windows on the ceiling which bathed the entrance area in light. After a few words being exchanged, Hiashi finally decided that it was time for everyone to go now as Hinata and Naruto need to unpack. Once Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight and Hiashi left, Hinata turned to Naruto and hugged him tightly, pushing him to the floor where he landed on the soft carpet and he was gazing into her red eyes as she had dropped the Genjutsu. Kyu had done the same and Naruto, feeling a little left out, dropped his too. "What's the rush, Hina-hime?" he asked and Hinata blushed and kissed Naruto whilst subconsciously rubbed her hips against his, earning a groan of acceptance from Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, what if your father comes back and she's you like this?" Kyu mentioned and Hinata blushed heavily and sat up on Naruto's waist and had her hands against his chest. "Also, don't you guys have unpacking to do?" she asked.

"By the looks of things, Hina-hime wanted to unpack me before everything else," Naruto said playfully as he sat up, Hinata falling to a sitting position between his legs. "Well we better get on with it then," he said and the two stood up. Kyu handed Naruto a scroll with his name on it and gave the other to Hinata.

"These scrolls have your possessions in them, we should head up to the Master Bedroom now as that is our bedroom now," she said, remembering that Master Bedrooms have large beds, big enough for five people and with Kyu being in Naruto's loving embrace, this was sure gunna come in handy. Naruto nodded and placing the scroll in his pocket, he took Kyu's hand, as well as Hinata's and led them upstairs.

When they got to the final floor and seeing just how large this place was, Naruto noticed something that he didn't know before: "Hey, Kyu-hime, what is the other family seal on the wall next to the large picture in the main entrance hall? There was mine, the picture then one that I see around the village a lot," he said and Kyu looked to him.

"Oh that seal? That's the Uzumaki seal. Your mother was an Uzumaki and she was married to your father who was a Namikaze and when they did get married, they had this seal placed around the estate, joining the Uzumaki family to the Namikaze. It was also your mother who taught your father sealing techniques. The seal you see around the village is the Uzumaki seal... no they aren't Uzumaki's, it's just that the Uzumaki's were professionals in creating weapons and Shinobi gear here in Konoha and they were a great asset to the village which is why the seal can be found on all Namikaze gear. I believe the owner of the shop is the descendant of an Uzumaki which might explain his fondness to you," she explained and Naruto nodded, digesting all of this information. **[A/N who else can guess what I might be doing? Those who have been following this might know. Who's Kosame's mother related to? What is Kosame's real heritage? If you think about it, it all fits].**

The three of them reached the door to the only room on the top floor and Naruto placed his hand on the door knob and as he touched it, there was a small red flash as the doors seal reacted to his blood and registered him as a Namikaze. "Man that was freaky," he said as he opened the door and looked into the Master bedroom.

Inside, directly in the middle, against the back wall was a large four-poster bed with curtains around it and it had the Uzumaki and Namikaze seals on the wall behind it. Naruto wondered if he can get that changed to have a Hyuuga seal instead of the Namikaze as this was officially his house now and Hinata was now part of it. To the left of the bed near the largest set of windows Naruto had ever seen was a set of draws that he expected were to be filled with clothes and then to the right of the room, near the back was another set of doors which he guessed led to a walk-in wardrobe much like the set of double doors in Hinata's bedroom had done. One thing troubled him. "No en-suite?" he asked allowed and chuckled as he walked in to the room a little more, Hinata and Kyu taking in all this luxury that they now had. Naruto turned to face Hinata and Kyu and then his face lit up as he spotted a door in the corner. "Heh, found you. You thought you could hide forever toilet!" he joked, Hinata and Kyu laughing gently at his antics.

Once the three were in the room, Kyu shut the door and she relayed a message to Hinata to control her heat, she knows that their chakra reserves are almost back to normal but unpacking their possessions was more important than 'unpacking' Naruto. Hinata nodded gently and she noticed Naruto was looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts. "What's wrong, Naru-kun?" Hinata asked as she walked up to Naruto and took his hand, Kyu walking up also and snaking his arms around Naruto's waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not much... just thinking..." he said and Kyu nibbled his ear.

"I can guess what it is. It's about all of this right?" she asked and Naruto nodded, confirming her suspicions. "I know what you are feeling. You just regret that your parents couldn't be here to see all of this, seeing you become the new clan head and having Hinata as your girlfriend as well as me and also how well you seem to be getting along with your peers and fellow Shinobi, even though the village still treats you like shit," she said and Naruto nodded.

"Maybe you are right... I do regret my parent's not being here... but that was the past... I still haven't given up on Madara, I will still hunt him down, kill him and avenge what he done to my village," he said and Hinata nodded, a little proud of Naruto's modestly and how he called the place 'his' village even though he is not the Hokage yet. Naruto carried on looking out of the window and the sun began to set over Konoha. "Anyway, let's not dwell on past events, there's a few things we need to do before dark, before things get interesting," he said and caressed Kyu and Hinata with his tails, making the both of them moan.

The two vixens let go and Kyu sat on the bed as Naruto and Hinata set about unpacking everything. Kyu didn't have her own set of clothes as she borrowed Hinata's, seeing as they were the same size bust, waist and pretty much everything else. Naruto set the scroll on the floor, put his chakra through it and started pulling out all that belonged to him and sorted them out into piles: clothes, scrolls, objects; Hinata doing the same. Eventually, all of the clothes were stored in the walk-in wardrobe as they decided not to use the set of drawers until they had more clothes and a proper use for it. That's when they finally decided to use that set of drawers to store their Shinobi gear where they can get it at a moment's notice.

Finally taking off his headband, Naruto opened the main draw and he saw an envelope with the Namikaze seal stamped in wax over the top. Naruto, being the curious type, put his headband on the top of the draws, pulled out the envelope and then shut the draw again. Hinata and Kyu noticed his lack of noise and looked up from what they were doing and they saw Naruto clutching a letter. "What's that, Naru-kun?" Kyu asked as Naruto walked over, sitting on the edge of the extremely comfortable bed and pulling a letter from the envelope and letting Kyu sit behind him, her legs around his, their bodies fitting snugly together like a puzzle piece.

"I'm not sure, but I reckon it's something from my father," he said as he unfolded the letter and began to read it in silence, Kyu reading it from over his shoulder and Hinata now sitting next to him. It read:

'**Naruto, if this is you reading this, I would like to congratulate you in becoming the head of your fathers family, I am so very proud of you.**

**By now, you must know that Madara of the Uchiha and also Itachi had slaughtered their whole clan and they are currently hunting for the Kyuubi which is safely locked inside of me with you. **

**One thing in this final letter from me is that in the family Dojo, there is a weapon cabinet, in there is my Katana, the Wind Scythe and also, just to let you know, your fathers Chakra Blades are called the Fox's Fangs. I pass this scythe on to you and I hope that you will use it well and care for it as much as you would someone who loves you. That Katana is very precious to me; it is the last keepsake of my mother. **

**I wish I can be there for you when you are sad, cheer you on as you become a Shinobi and train you effectively to use that Katana... But now I guess my time is almost over. I have just heard the main gate destroyed by a very powerful jutsu and I am sorry I wasn't there in your life. Your father and I are leaving the village to hide in safety and hopefully give birth to you, my convulsions are getting more frequent. **

**Your father and I love you very very much and we wish you all the best in the future.**

**Lots of love, **

**Kushina Uzumaki.'**

Naruto finished reading the letter and he read it again and as he done so, a tear fell from his face and landed on the dried paper, right next to a dark stain which he guessed was his mothers tear. His hands began to shake and he let the letter drop to the floor and his shoulders began to shake, the tears falling heavier.

Kyu noticed his state of mind and she pulled him into bed and held his body tightly and rocked it side to side, saying 'Shhh' into his ear, trying to calm him down whilst her fingers stroked his whisker marks and she kissed his head which was just above her chest. She felt the warm tears fall down her chest and between her bust and she shook gently under the touch as the water ran down her.

Hinata picked up the letter and rested it gently on the side and crawled onto the bed and lay beside Naruto and Kyu. After a few minutes, Naruto had stopped crying and Kyu tilted his head up so she could see into his eyes and she kissed him on the lips. "Are you feeling better now you've stopped crying?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Y-yea... I just wasn't expecting... something from my mother like that..." he said and Kyu nodded her understanding and stroked his face again as she smiled to him. The two sat up and Naruto noticed Hinata was next to them. "I-I wasn't expecting to start already," he said with a small smile and the two girls giggled and hugged Naruto.

"Should we finish putting everything away? Then we can get started?" Hinata asked, secretly looking forward to sharing Naruto with Kyu. Naruto nodded and with Hinata's help, he stood up and proceeded to put everything away. He put the letter in the draw with his journal that he sometimes used to write in if there was something on his mind. Hinata also placed her diary in the same draw and then Naruto picked up the now repaired photo album and he opened it as he quickly flicked through the pages. Kyu saw him look through the album and sat next to him.

"We should get some more photos done," she said and Naruto nodded, his mind still fixed on the memories attached to these photos. "Who knows, there might be a photo album in here with pictures of your parents," she said and Naruto nodded once more, needing to remember to look for such an object that might be in the family vault with all of their other prized possessions that they might have kept there when Madara and Itachi came for his parents.

Once everything had been put away, Naruto picked up a towel and chucked one to Hinata. "You can go first, Hime," he said and Hinata was about to question him but he put his hand up. "Don't worry, I'll go last. I just want to sit here for a bit, get used to having all of this now. Hinata then nodded and then walked into the shower.

"Mind if I join her, Naru-kun?" Kyu asked and Naruto nodded his head, having no problem with it. "Awesome," she said kissing Naruto's lips as she picked up another towel and walked into the en-suite with Hinata.

***Kyu and Hinata* **

The two shut the door and they began to undress, not being shy with how they done so. Seriously, they were about to have the night of their lives and even Kyu had dropped her control over her heat and the amount of pheromones was rising in the room, even Hinata noticed once she had taken off her bra and panties.

Hinata stepped into the large walk-in shower and turned it on, feeling the warm water wash over her body. Kyu done the same and walked up behind Hinata and placed her hands on Hinata's abdomen. "Just getting thing's warmed up a little," she said with a husky voice and her hand slid down Hinata's front right to her womanhood and she gently teased it, making Hinata moan.

Hinata bit her lips to try and stifle another moan but it was ineffective as another moan escaped her lips and her breathing became a little shallower. Kyu continued without letting up and within a few minutes, Hinata was almost at her climax. That was when Kyu stopped and she also let out a moan as she felt herself come close too as she had also been 'warming herself up'. "There..." she said, panting a little. "I was just warming thing up a little. Getting us ready for tonight," she said seductively and Hinata nodded. "I know you enjoyed that, I could tell by the way your back arched against my chest, pushing your ass onto my hand," she informed Hinata and she then reached over to the cleaning produce that Hinata had bought with her when they left the Hyuuga estate.

The two quickly washed and Hinata could still feel the heat by her womanhood since Kyu had stimulated her and Kyu of course felt the same. "Tell me Hinata-chan, is what you say about Naru-kun true?" she asked and Hinata looked to her as she dried her hair with the towel. "You know, about how well he is in bed. I've heard what you say and even had my own fantasies about it," she said and Hinata giggled.

"Well whatever you think, Naru-kun will make those fantasies seem insignificant," she said and Kyu laughed.

"You seem very accepting of this whole thing," Kyu said and Hinata nodded.

"Well, I would blame it on the fact we are both hanyou and everything but when you get right down to it, maybe it's because I have accepted you too, to be part of Naru-kun's life because you have been there from the very start and watched over him before I even came into his life," she said and Kyu blinked a couple of times.

"Don't feel so bad about that Hinata-chan. I only looked out for him and since the chakra fusion; I had began to develop feelings for him. I think it is the fact that we are hanyou," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't think that knowing Naru-kun will change my life so much," she began and Kyu interrupted.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked and Hinata quickly shook her head.

"N-no way! I love Naru-kun for everything he is, he's changed me so much and I want my life to stay like this. I would gladly live my life next to his side," Hinata said with a proud voice and Kyu impressed.

"I'm glad he picked you first," she said and Hinata was a little confused. "Well, if he wasn't going to mark you as his mate before we became hanyou, I would have taken him," she said and Hinata smiled.

"So you're jealous?" she asked and Kyu shook her head.

"I was at first, but then Naru-kun accepted me too, which made me love him even more, which made me want to be his even more. Hanyou's are permitted more than one demon but it is uncommon because normally some hanyou are protective and do not let their mates have another mate. Maybe it's because in your heart you have accepted me," she said and Hinata nodded, Kyu was basically spot on with that assumption. "Now, let's not waste anymore time, Naru-kun's waiting to have his shower," she said and the two eighteen-year old hanyou's left the bathroom with their towels around their bodies.

***Naruto***

Naruto heard the door open and he looked to the bathroom from looking at the ceiling and he could feel himself standing to attention. There, in front of him was one of the most appealing sights he had ever seen: both Kyu and Hinata in towels, their Genjutsu's down and looking to Naruto with lustful eyes. His eyes kept darting from Hinata to Kyu then back to Hinata. He wasn't sure who the best looking one was. Everything about them was almost the same except for the colour hair and face.

The two girls noticed Naruto looking at them and they giggled whilst walking forward seductively and as they came closer, Hinata took off her towel and threw it at Naruto. "You can have all of this and more when you are showered," she said and Naruto groaned and went to have his shower. When the door shut, Kyu took off her towel and climbed onto the bed with Hinata, a blush on her face which was detected by Hinata. Luckily for those two, the curtains were now shut and even if there was anyone looking through the window with a pair of binoculars, they wouldn't have been able to see anything.

"Why are you blushing?" Hinata asked as she got comfortable, lying on her side, facing Kyu.

"I-It's just that Naru-kun hasn't seen me like this since he met me. He's seen me nude when he first met me in his head but that was only for a second as he fainted quickly." she said and blushed even deeper.

"Well it's nothing to be ashamed off. I was the same as you when me and Naruto had our first time, I couldn't stop blushing the whole of the way through, I couldn't believe I didn't faint at the end of it due to the amount I blushed," she said and Kyu felt a little relieved, glad she wasn't the only one. "Anyway, he might do the same to you what he done to me," she said and Kyu looked to her. "He will have his way with you for a few minutes as he gets accustomed to your body, the curves, everything and also what turns you on. I noticed earlier when you were holding Naru-kun; a tear fell between those breasts of yours. If that turns you on, he will use that to his advantage then after a while, he will let you have your way with him. That's how it happened with us. I let him have his way, then we swapped roles, then we went all out. Just letting you in on a small secret, he loves having his cock sucked and also when you use your breasts," she said and Kyu blushed at the mere thought. "I will let you have him for a bit whilst I pleasure myself over here," she said with a wink, the both of them getting turned on by this conversation.

A few more minutes passed and Naruto walked out of the bathroom and when he saw how Hinata and Kyu were sitting, his towel almost fell off thanks to the force of his erection against the fabric. Kyu giggled and stood up off of the bed; the small pep talks with Hinata getting rid of most of her shyness. "K-Kyu-chan...Y-You..."

"Look fuckable?" she asked, finishing Naruto's sentence and he nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. "Well," she began as she walked over to Naruto and draped her arms over his neck and walked backwards, Naruto's towel falling off in the process, "Why don't we put that to the test. I believe you have some marking to do?" she asked rhetorically and before Naruto could answer a 'Yes' he was pulled onto the bed and thus begun the night of plentiful mating and bonding between the three.

During the course of the night, Naruto had found out what turns Kyu on and how much some things do turn her on. During the time with Kyu, Hinata was watching the whole thing and like what she does when using clones, she joined in and made Naruto one of the happiest guys in Konoha. Let me just say: The bed sheets were a little damp and sticky from both parties' juices.

***Several hours later: 2am***

As their demon chakra was pretty much back to normal, Kyu let them use their chakra and she enjoyed every single second of being fucked by Naruto. The three lay in the bed together, enjoying each other's company and Hinata was already asleep, having already had a tiring day and Naruto and Kyu lay together, Kyu's head on Naruto's chest and her hand interlinked with his left and their tails joined. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked and Kyu nodded and looked up.

"I loved every second of it... Hinata-chan was right. You are great in the bed," she said and the two shared a mutual laugh and Kyu snuggled closer. "Now I realise what I was missing in my life... love." She said and Naruto kissed Kyu's head.

"Well, you know I will always be there for you. And for Hina-hime two. I love the both of you equally and I always will do for as long as we live. That mate mark on your breast proves this," he said and he gently rubbed Kyu's right breast, flicking her nipple gently and making her moan. "Kyu-hime?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"W-when Hina-hime and I...finally chose to have children... If I mate with you... are we still able to produce?" he asked with a blush.

"I think so. Technically, we are both hanyou so if you and Hinata can do it, so can you and I," she said and kissed Naruto's lips and put her arms around him. "I'm in the one place I want to be... in your arms," she said and Naruto smiled as Kyu drifted off to sleep.

"I'd rather be nowhere else than right here," he said aloud and saw Kyu smile from the corner of his eyes before he too, joined her in her slumber.

**...**

**Finally, after two weeks, my longest chapter (which had to be cut in half), is finally done! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and for now, I might be updating a little less frequently, I've been so busy and now I am having new friends over more often, I am getting less time to write. I hope you can understand this and also the new Sand in the Wind chapter will be up soon, I just need to think how I am going to write it. Writing about Gaara is harder than you think.**

**After the next chapter, the fluff will die down a bit because of the fact that they will be on missions a lot more often now. It will still be there but not as often ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to Chapter Eighteen.**

**I would quickly like to credit RainthelingeringSentiment for letting me use part of his story, Naruto: Legend of Team Zero Revived which is the scene at the Academy. I will be changing parts of course, to fit with my story, but a great thanks to his cooperation none-the-less!**

**Sorry I had no lemon in the previous chapter. I don't want this story removed and if I had a lemon, all of the plans that I had for the three of them might have got this story removed so I had to leave it up to your imagination. So in repayment, I have a small treat in this chapter. It isn't a lemon, but it's still a small treat ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Renegadeofficer89: Yes, the dreams will begin to change. There will be instances with Naruto, Kyu and Hinata in a dream where either one of them dies or two of them. I haven't got many ideas for the dreams yet but one thing I am trying to decide is if the dreams will actually happen or some parts will happen. One of them might happen soon but I'm not saying which one and no, Hinata or Kyu won't die.**

**Areswolf18: Thanks very much ^_^ I am adding her into the main plot during the Wave Arc. I didn't actually think Kosame will be a main character soon but hey, I surprise even myself!**

**Guest: Thanks very much! The reason she didn't develop feelings sooner was because that was before she turned hanyou. When she became a hanyou and fused with Naruto, she gained the ability to show true emotion and it started since Naruto tore a section of the seal. And also sorry if I do over explain, I can't help myself sometimes .**

**KuyouFox: That's no problem :D Glad you like the idea. I will be updating as and when I can. Things are a little tough to get onto paper and write it recently. **

**GolemSmash: Nice review ;) Made me laugh actually. Thanks for raging at the haters in my place, I owe you one ^_^**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"I think so. Technically, we are both hanyou so if you and Hinata can do it, so can you and I," she said and kissed Naruto's lips and put her arms around him. "I'm in the one place I want to be... in your arms," she said and Naruto smiled as Kyu drifted off to sleep.

"I'd rather be nowhere else than right here," he said aloud and saw Kyu smile from the corner of his eyes before he too, joined her in her slumber.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

The sun rose slowly over the monuments of the Hokage's, casting its rays over Konohagakure. The beast slowly rose from its slumber as early morning tradesmen begun their usual rounds of opening stores and making idle chit-chat with other store owners as they prepared for the morning rush that normally came through on a Monday morning as it was the start of the week and many travellers will be coming to Konohagakure to view the wares that the ancient village has to offer.

At about 6am, the gates of the village swung open with a creaking echo, years of being used finally taking its toll of the large wooden gates. As they swung open to their full extent, the two guards of the main gate, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo **[A/N I apologize if I got their names wrong, but hopefully you should know what two people I am talking about] **sat tiredly in their chairs as they went through the usual Monday morning rush of travellers, checking if their papers are acceptable and also making sure that no unusual people came through. To them, this was almost like clockwork. They had been doing it countless times and they had seen all that came through this gate at least once in their lives.

After exchanging friendly words with one of the more common travellers, Izumo sat back and looked to his best friend. "Did you hear? I heard the Kyuubi kid moved into the Namikaze estate yesterday," he said and Kotetsu's eyebrows rose a little in surprise.

"No, hadn't heard that. Who told you?" he asked as he was putting away some of the files that they had on the travellers.

"I ran into Iruka on the way to the Hokage yesterday evening to give him the report on all Shinobi who have left the village that week and how often. He seemed pleased with himself actually," he said with Kotetsu smiling gently and nodding.

"I'll be damned if the Kyuubi kid got far in the Shinobi world, if word gets out that he is the new Namikaze head, there'd be people after his life."

"You aren't concerned about him are you?" Izumo joked and Kotetsu shook his head,

"Nope, just means a lot of paper work to go through if we have people coming through that we don't recognise," he said lazily and Izumo nodded in agreement.

"Well, we do get to see some rather odd people on this task. Makes the day a little more interesting," he said and the two shared a mutual sigh of boredom as they looked to the gates to still see the road empty. "I guess that's the morning rush over for now. I'm going to take the report to the Hokage," he said with a scrape of his chair moving along the wooden floor of their small shack. With a stretch, he opened the door, walked out and then shut it again, heading off to the Hokage.

On his route, he passed the Namikaze estate and with a quick glance, he noticed that the curtains were shut for the first time in 18 years and he nodded to himself as it seemed that Iruka was right about Naruto moving into the estate.

In the estate itself, things were still very quiet.

***Naruto, Hinata and Kyu***

In the main bedroom of the Namikaze estate, Naruto, Hinata and Kyu still lay silently in the bed, still a little tired from the night before. They had no reason to slow down, Hinata wasn't going to have her spar now and also they still had a whole free day until they had to go to the Academy so lying in that morning was acceptable. Even though it was now 8am as the morning rush was normally two hours, there was no sign of movement in the bedroom. The whole estate was dead quiet and to Naruto, this was perfect.

Today, Naruto would spend the rest of his time getting used to living here and it seemed pretty ironic. He used to live alone in a crummy apartment in the centre of the village and now he owned an estate with a large amount of wealth and also living with the two most important beings in his life: Hinata Hyuuga and Kyu Namikaze (now named Namikaze as she opted to be Naruto's other team mate and pose as his clan member). After getting used to the layout, which was almost identical to the Hyuuga estate, they will spend the day getting food and what not as there hadn't been any packed. Naruto will leave this to Hinata and Kyu as he wanted to try and see the Hokage to get his father's kunai t get into the family vaults where he can start researching on the Namikaze and hopefully a little more on his mother's clan, the Uzumaki.

The evening will comprise of training, for now he was a Shinobi and training was at the top of the agenda and he looked forward to getting into the weapon stash and finding his mother's katana which will be his secondary weapon as he will be using his father's Fox's Fang Chakra Blades.

Hinata was the first to awake of the three and she opened her eyes slightly and looked to the clock that was by the bed and she only saw it was 8am. She turned around in the bed and came face to face with Naruto's sleeping body and she blushed slightly as the memories of last night flashed through her mind and the many things that the three of them had gotten up to. Yawning gently, Hinata cuddled up to Naruto and placed her head on his chest and she felt his tail wrap itself around her and pull her close and he mumbled out her name. Hinata once more blushed and she looked to the other side of Naruto to see Kyu with a smile on her face, still pleased with herself from yesterday and both Kyu and Hinata agreed that they might have trouble walking the next morning.

When Hinata placed her head on Naruto's chest, she could hear the gentle 'thump' of his heart and the sound relaxed her greatly and she shut her eyes once more, not sleeping, just relaxing and the softness of the bed sheets and the warmth of his touch also aided this relaxation factor.

About half an hour passed and Kyu was the next to wake and like Hinata, she opened her eyes gently, letting them get accustomed to the light levels and she then looked over to see Hinata's face on Naruto's chest, her eyes shut and her breathing soft. She then looked up to where Naruto's face was and she moved up in the bed and gently kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair then intertwining her tails with his remaining ones. If she got to wake up like this every morning, then being Naruto's mate will be very interesting indeed. Hinata of course was used to waking up to Naruto naked but this was a new experience to Kyu and she still blushed at the memories and then felt that familiar heat between her legs and she placed one leg over Naruto's and placed her womanhood against it. That was as far as she would go for now as Naruto was still sleeping he must be a little exhausted from the previous night.

As Kyu got a little more comfortable, she noticed Naruto shuffle a little in his sleep and she then heard an intake of breathe as Naruto stretched the sleep from him. Both of the girls in his bed noticed his awakening and sat up gently, the covers barely on their bodies, only their legs being covered by the silk.

Naruto opened his eyes and he then sat up on the bed, the covers falling off of his chest and landing in his lap. He stretched once more and then felt two pairs go around him and he looked to his sides to see the smiling faces of Hinata and Kyu. "Wow, I can get used to waking up like this," he said, remembering the same words that he said to Hinata on one of their first nights together and the two girls just laughed and sat up with him, just resting their backs against the back of the bed that was against the wall. Naruto sighed a sigh of content as he found himself lying with the two people he treasured most in his life: Kyu and Hinata and the three sat there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and it was then that Naruto decided to get the day underway.

"So, any plans for today? I mean, we have a day of doing nothing because of the incident yesterday and Hina-hime's and also we don't have to be at the Academy until later," he said to the two of them and they thought for a second.

"Well, we do need food and stuff, so me and Kyu-hime can handle that, plus we can go clothes shopping to get her some of her own stuff," Hinata mentioned and Kyu nodded in agreement.

"Ok, you two can do that. I wanna spend the day getting used to this place, also I need to see the Hokage this morning about getting my father's special kunai. I know what it looks like and everything, so I just need to question him for it," he said and with a stretch, he sat up properly and yawned. "Still... after all of that is done, what then? Most of this will probably be done by the afternoon," he said to the two.

"How about, if you can get the kunai, we can start going through all of the Namikaze records so you can find out a little bit more about your own clan and also your mothers and this evening, we can get some training done," Kyu told Naruto who just replied with a nod.

"Sound like a good idea. We might as well get going then. I don't mind who used the shower first," he said and Hinata was the first to go.

"I won't be long," she said, kissing Naruto on the lips and she blushed as she felt his eyes watching her figure. Once Hinata had gone into the bathroom, Naruto turned his full attention onto Kyu.

***Minor M content***

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked as the two cuddled up together and Naruto placed his right hand on Kyu's waist and the other linking with her hands.

"Of course I did," she said with a smile. "I would always enjoy spending quality time with you. For all of the time I've had this body, I've wanted to be your mate. You've shown me love, compassion, strength, protection, many things I would like in a mate. Plus, we've been together all of our lives," she said and Naruto smiled and kissed Kyu on the lips and he felt her hand travel down to his hardening member. She clasped her hand around it and began rhythmically moving her hand up and down his shaft, getting a guttural moan of approval from Naruto. She giggled and moved on top of Naruto, sitting between his legs and carried on her task.

Naruto's hand, which was placed on her hips slowly travelled to her ass and he cupped her right cheek gently and rubbed it as his other hand gently glided over the mark on her breast that he had given her to prove that she is Naruto's property.

"You know... I am really gunna enjoy waking up next to you... I know what Hinata-chan feels like sometimes," Kyu giggled playfully and she leant over to capture Naruto in a kiss and she increased the tempo of her work and Naruto's fingers begun their own work on Kyu.

The two were like this for several minutes, their instincts taking over. They weren't going to go further than this as they were still a little tired from the night before and they also had plans for that day. After a few more minutes passed, the grunts and moans got more frequent as both felt themselves coming to a climax. "K-Kyu-hime!" Naruto half yelled out as he let loose on Kyu and his essence splashed on her curvaceous body.

"N-N-Naru-kun...AHH!" Kyu screamed in pleasure as Naruto finished her off and her juices splashed on Naruto's legs and some of his length and he moaned a little in approval as he came once more when that happened. Kyu let go of him and bought her wet, sticky hand up to her mouth and slowly and seductively licked it and she done the same with her breasts, bringing them up to her mouth and lapping them clean. "N-Now I know why Hinata-chan loves this so much," she said, breathing heavily at the large orgasm Naruto gave her and he watched her chest heave as she breathed.

"You don't know how much seeing you two do that turns me on though," he said tiredly as Kyu leant over and licked Naruto's body as some of his essence also landed there. Naruto positioned himself in a sitting position, supporting his body with his arms and he sat up again and pulled Kyu close to him and gently stroked her tails.

***End Minor M content***

As Naruto stroked Kyu's tails, he earned a small purr like noise from Kyu and he chuckled and cuddled up to her and then pulled the covers over them and they just rested in their embrace, waiting for Hinata to finish in the shower and just seconds after they sat up together, Hinata done just that and she passed the towel to Kyu who wanted to have the next shower. Hinata sat next to Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "You look tired," she told him and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe a little. Kyu-hime gave me a small wakeup call though," he said. "But I'm still a little sleepy from last night," he added and Hinata laughed.

"I heard," she replied and Naruto blushed. "Don't worry, apparently she's heard us when we really get going," she said and Naruto smiled. "But a shower will help a lot, Naru-kun."

"So, do you think the village will approve that I'm living here now?" he asked and Hinata shrugged gently.

"I don't know. I mean, some weren't exactly pleased that you were at the Hyuuga estate and now you are living here, they might come for you now as you are a little more vulnerable," she informed him.

"I guess so. Some of the main Shinobi families were fine with this, the only main family that didn't agree was the Inazuka's because apparently I am still dangerous and also they might still get jealous that I use an animal companion, as does Sasuke," he thought aloud and let out a small depressive sigh, one that Hinata picked up on.

"What's wrong?" she asked and sat on Naruto's stomach and held his hands.

"I-I just feel a little annoyed still... I mean, I have all of this now; an estate, two wonderful mates and people I love, a group of friends... a bit but I just feel like nothing has really changed. The village still despise my existence, the branch still hate me, plus they hate you too, I've managed to cause friction between my clan and the Inazuka clan and I haven't even done much... I just think: 'What's the use?'" he told Hinata, always feeling comfortable around her to tell her his issues. Hinata sighed and squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Everything has changed, honey. You're the head of one of the most powerful and feared clans in Konoha, you're dating one from another powerful clan and your best friend is from the Uchiha. The village are slowly coming to accept you. Think of Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan. They were two of the first few villagers to accept you here, they took you in and gave you food when they first saw you and they love you as they do family. You do know that Teuchi-san wanted to adopt you and be Ayame-chan's brother, right?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "So there, not all of the villagers hate you. The branch are... well I can't say much about the branch but the reason they don't like us still is because they are scared of us. They still live in the past, everyone here does and they need to know that times have changed; even the Inazuka's need to do that. We... us two, Sasuke-kun, all our other friends are the future of Konoha and it's up to us to protect our home," she finished and Naruto let a tear run down his face which Hinata quickly kissed away and she lay on top of Naruto, letting him wrap his arms around her figure and pull her close as he cried softly.

Hinata couldn't blame him for crying. He's been through so much recently with becoming a Shinobi, defeating Mizuki, the branch at the Hyuuga compound and also marking Kyu as a mate. Hinata came to the conclusion that he was just mentally exhausted and needed to be alone for some time and that the stress had finally got to him. Kyu, who was on the way out of the bathroom, heard the conversation and she felt Naruto's pain. After all of the years that Kyu has looked out for Naruto and protected him, she was still angry at the village for doing what they do to Naruto and she wholeheartedly agreed with Hinata with what she told Naruto.

Naruto had fallen asleep once more, his body and mind completely exhausted. Kyu came up to the bed and quietly, she and Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheeks and went to get changed in the walk-in wardrobe and head out to get food and clothes. Hinata, being a Hyuuga and having a lot of money, would be paying for everything with her own money. It was the least she could do to help Naruto.

***Kyu and Hinata***

Kyu and Hinata stepped out into the quiet road where the Namikaze estate was and when they done so, they realised how quiet it is. Not a soul in sight. They look to their right and they were just met with a forested pathway that lead to a few of the less used training fields and then to the right, along a long road was the main street where they can see the villagers and tradesmen. It made Hinata feel a envious of her life at the Hyuuga estate. It was right near the main part of the village and they saw many different people everyday but down here, the only inhabitants were the Namikaze. If they looked directly ahead from where they walked out of the main gates, they could see the edge of the Nara estate so they weren't that far from friends. It still felt a little empty.

"Wow I hate this emptiness," Hinata said to Kyu as they walked along together.

"This is nothing. I've seen quieter places in my time; sometimes, whole deserted towns in different countries. This place used to be one of the busiest places in all of Konoha because of Naruto's father. Not only were people coming to see him with requests, but the Namikaze and Uzumaki were highly favoured for their sealing jutsu's and many tradesmen came to them for assistance. Soon, business grew and the market district was created," she told Hinata who wondered how something so big could just go. "But that was before I was controlled..." she said and Hinata looked around and came to agreement with what she meant. "You notice that most of the buildings are destroyed or missing?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "Trade stopped coming after a few months after the destruction of the Namikaze and eventually the rest of the place fell into ruin," she finished and Hinata placed her hand to her heart.

"I-I had no idea that this place had such a tainted history," she said and Kyu nodded. "You said that the weapon stores owner had good ties with the Uzumaki right, and ages ago, you also said he was the brother to Kosame's mother... do you think... that Kosame, her mother, sister, and the store owner... you don't think they are all of Uzumaki decent, do you?" she asked and Kyu wondered about it for a second.

"You might be right there. I'm not too sure. Maybe there might be something in the Namikaze vaults about the Uzumaki because all I know is that a handful of them fled when the village was destroyed. Kushina-san was one of them. She had a sister too but I'm not sure what happened to her. I think her name began with an S...S-Sakoi I think..." she said but trailed off and then it hit Hinata.

"That's Kosame-chan's mother's name!" Hinata remembered and a smile came across her lips. "You don't think that those two are cousins? When you think about it, Naru-kun's mother looks a bit like Sakoi-san!" she happily said and Kyu smiled.

"Hinata-chan, you are a genius!" she said and hugged the Kunoichi. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that! Should we tell the two or let them work it out themselves?" she asked.

"Well, part of me wants to tell Naru-kun, but the other part of me wants me to let him work it out. It is his old clan after all. Maybe when he does work it out, and Kosame-chan does too, she, Sakoi-san, Kosame's little sister and also the weapon store owner can come move into the Namikaze estate. I'll tell Naruto not to get rid of all of the Uzumaki seals around the place because we can use them as proof at some point. We really do need to have a house warming party but we're Shinobi now and have a tight schedule. Father told me that Genin have one day off a week, two if they are lucky and if we can get two, we can have that party," she said and didn't stop smiling for the rest of the morning as she and Kyu got food and clothes. They even joked around when buying the clothes and Hinata ran into Sakura and Midnight who was out shopping so the four of them decided to have a catch up at Ichiraku's.

They pulled the curtain of the stand to the side and stepped into the refreshing cool air that was being blasted from a fan and Teuchi turned around and with a smile, welcomed them. "Welcome, Hinata-sama, Kyu-san, Sakura-san, Midnight-san," he said, having a formality with Hinata.

"I guess you've been told?" Hinata asked and Teuchi nodded.

"The whole Shinobi force is talking about it. They say that you and Naruto have moved into the Namikaze estate," he happily smiled but then his face dropped. "Where is Naruto anyway?" he asked.

"He's at home, sleeping. He's a little exhausted. A lot has happened recently," Kyu told him with a faint blush that was only noticed by Sakura, Midnight and Hinata and eventually Ayame as she walked out from the back after hearing voices she recognised.

"Morning you guys," she said with a sisterly smile. Everyone gave their greetings and she quickly took their orders.

After a few minutes of catching up with Ayame whilst Teuchi was preparing their meals, they dug in to their food and got talking amongst themselves. "So, Kyu-chan, did Naruto mark you?" Midnight asked and Kyu blushed a little deeper on the subject. "I take that as a yes," she said and Kyu nodded. "So, was it good?" she teased playfully at her best friend and Kyu looked to the floor and nodded as memories flashed before her. "I thought as much. I can smell it from here," she joked, just to annoy Kyu and it worked because Kyu was blushing an equal shade of red to what Hinata used to do. Ayame, Sakura and Hinata were just laughing at them and then the curtain opened again and it was Ayame's turn to blush. The girls wondered who it was and they turned around to see Iruka walking in with Kakashi. Hinata glanced to Ayame then followed her eyes and found she was watching Iruka.

A smile came along Hinata's lips and she leant to Kyu. "Looks like Ayame-chan has a crush on Iruka-sensei," she said and Kyu looked up too and giggled when she did.

"No way!" she quietly said and told Sakura and Midnight before Ayame noticed that they had noticed.

"Oh, Hinata, Kyu, Sakura and Midnight, I didn't know you girls were here," Iruka said with a smile and took a seat next to Hinata as Kakashi sat next to him. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" he asked.

"Naru-kun's at home sleeping. It's been an exhausting few days for him," Hinata said and he nodded. "As for Sasuke, I'm not sure."

"Sasuke-kun's at home training," Sakura said and Iruka nodded once more.

"Did Naruto enjoy his new home?" Iruka asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yea, he did. Really large estate too," she said.

"I'm not surprised though. It had to fit the Uzumaki and the Namikaze in there," Iruka told them.

"Yea, we found that out when we were there. There are a lot of Uzumaki seals around the place... but yes, he really enjoyed seeing his new home. There might be a home warming party soon when we get time off from our new team training and assignments this week or next week when we are given our new sensei," she said.

"You know who your sensei's are right?" Kakashi asked as he took his bowl of ramen from Ayame. Hinata and the rest of the girls nodded. "Good. The Hokage is taking an awful big risk here. Kyu-san, the Hokage wished to see you and Naruto later and the same with Sasuke and Midnight-san," he said, looking over to Midnight with his eye and they nodded. "Nothing bad, just about you two being the final member of the team and it needs to be clarified with Naruto and Sasuke."

"That's ok then, Naru-kun and I need to see the Hokage anyway," Kyu said and Iruka looked to her after he took his meal from a blushing Ayame and needless to say, he had his own small blush.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, we found the entrance to the Namikaze vaults but we need one of Minato-san's kunai to get through it. I thought that Naru-kun already had one but it turns out he didn't which is why we are heading to see the Hokage. We were going to use Minato-san's chakra blades but the design is different and doesn't fit," she said and Iruka nodded.

"Why do you need to see the vaults so urgently?" he asked and this time, Hinata answered.

"Well, as a clan head, he needs to learn more and more about his clan and also I want to research some more on the Uzumaki... there's something that's been bothering me," she said and Kakashi had some form of idea what it was.

"Is it about why there are so few Uzumaki left and where they are now?" he asked and Hinata nodded and soon enough all of the occupants of the Ramen Stand looked to him. "Let me start with this: I was in Minato-sensei's team as his Genin and I met his wife, Kushina-san and her team, which is where I met Raiko. I was wondering why Kushina-san was not a Namikaze and why she insisted on keeping her name Uzumaki. I finally found out a few months before Naruto was conceived that the reason Kushina-san kept her name Uzumaki was because she didn't want to desecrate the memories of her father. During one of the Shinobi wars... the second I think... her old village fell under attack and was destroyed and she fled with her sister when they were ten and arrived here. Her mother and father, who was the leader of the village, were dead and the Uzumaki fled to the surrounding lands. Eventually, Kushina-san met Minato-sensei and she was pregnant with Naruto. That was the end of the Uzumaki in this world and the only known survivors were here," he finished and he finished his ramen.

"B-but, Kakashi-sensei... what happened to the other Uzumaki?" Sakura asked.

"She's still here but changed her name when she got married. She wanted to let go of the past and start afresh," he said and before Sakura could ask her other question which Kakashi expected would be about who that person was, he carried on. "I would tell you who it is, but it's best that Naruto finds out first," he said and he paid for his meal and stood up. "I'm going to give this mission report to the Hokage. See ya," he said and walked out.

After a few seconds silence, everyone finished their meals and paid for it and then left, all thinking the same thing: who was the other Uzumaki. Hinata and Kyu had already worked it out but they didn't want to tell anyone. They came to a crossroads and Iruka said his farewell, telling them to be at the Academy for eight the next morning.

Hinata, Kyu, Midnight and Sakura, with their bags of shopping, carried on walking to the Namikaze estate where they will split and Sakura and Midnight will head to the Uchiha estate. Hinata couldn't keep her secret anymore. "Hey, Sakura-chan...Midnight-chan... can I tell you something, but you must promise me that you won't tell anyone," she sternly said at the end and the two nodded. "I know who the other Uzumaki is," she said and Sakura and Midnight stopped dead in their tracks.

"You do?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes... You know Kosame-chan? Well her mother, Sakoi... if you look closely at her then look at the picture of Naru-kun's mother in the estate... you'll see a similarity," she said and Sakura and Midnight both looked in shock. How could they not have seen that!

"Are you going to tell Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Or Kosame-chan?" Hinata shook her head. "Why?"

"It's best to leave it for Naruto-kun to find out. It is his old clan after all," Midnight said and Hinata nodded.

"Yes, Midnight-chan is right. Naru-kun needs to find this out on his own, as does Kosame-chan. I had an idea of having a house warming party at the Namikaze estate and I will be inviting you two, Sasuke-kun, Kosame-chan, Ino-chan, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun, the head of the Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara and the Akimichi because they are the main Shinobi families and it's a celebration to commemorate the rise of the new Namikaze. I will also be inviting our sensei's, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan, father and Hanabi-chan," she fished and Sakura and Midnight agreed with the idea.

"I noticed you left out the mutt's family," Sakura said and Hinata nodded.

"I don't care if Ino-chan is dating him, but I don't want any friction going on. You two know how much his family don't like Naru-kun and also, I don't trust the mutt much either," she said.

"Didn't you hear? Ino-chan and the mutt have split up... Ino-chan told me this morning. They got into an argument because of what happened at the Hokage's office and Kiba is being forced by his mother not to have anything to do with Naruto or his friends. This made friction between all of the clans and the stress caused Ino to fight with Kiba over the fact that the peace of the village is more important right now and that she's rather hang around with her friends than be stopped," Sakura said and it was Hinata's and Kyu's turn to stand there with shocked faces. "Anyway, we all know that Ino's been having second thoughts about Kiba from the day they got together. Kiba is so controlling and anyway, Shikamaru likes Ino. The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi have always had tight bonds and Shikamaru, Ino-chan and Chouji have known each other since birth. Chouji has Kosame-chan and that leaves Ino and Shikamaru," she told them. Hinata wasn't surprised that Sakura knows all of this. She and Ino are two of the biggest gossipers in the whole of the village.

"Wow, their relationship didn't last long then. Humans are so troublesome," Kyu said and the four shared a mutual laugh. "Anyway, if what you say is true, then Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino are in the same team like their parents were. This might be good for Shikamaru and Ino to kindle their relationship. Shikamaru needs a woman in his life," she said and the four nodded. "Anyway, we should get going. We've spent all morning getting food and clothes and now it's the afternoon, Naru-kun wanted to see the Hokage as soon as he can," she said and before they went their separate ways, Midnight let Kyu know to meet her and Sasuke here and they can go to the Hokage together if what Iruka said was true.

***Minutes later***

Hinata and Kyu got back to the Namikaze compound and gained entry to the area using the blood seal. They walked up the garden, around the fountain and came to the large wooden doors and they opened with an eerie creak. "That is always gunna creep me out," Hinata mumbled to herself and as they walked into the house, they saw Naruto walking down the stairs, fully dressed and he yawned before he reached the bottom and noticed them.

"Hey... wondered where you two went," he said as he approached them and gave them both a hug and followed them into the kitchen. "You got food I guess?" he asked and Hinata nodded as she and Kyu began to put everything away and Naruto couldn't help but look at Hinata's ass as she was bent over, putting things in the cupboards that were located along the floor and then as she stood up to put stuff in the cupboards along the wall, she arched her back slightly and damn did she look hot. Naruto suppressed the urge to take here there and then because he had more important things to do right now instead of fuck his vixen **[A/N never thought I would say that!]** He tore his eyes away from Hinata and looked around the room. It was much like the Hyuuga one after all in terms of layout but it was much bigger considering that it was only a kitchen with an island in the middle. He reckoned the food prep area was behind the double doors to the left of the room and that through the oak doors was the Grand Hall.

Once Hinata and Kyu had put everything away, Hinata started to prepare lunch for Naruto who noticed that it was only a portion big enough for one. "Have you two had something to eat then?" Naruto asked and they both nodded.

"We got something when we were out. Which reminds me, we ran into Sakura-chan and Midnight-chan whilst we were out," Hinata said and Naruto looked away from Kyu's figure and then to Hinata.

"What were they doing?" he asked.

"Same as us really, getting some more food and clothes. Sakura-chan has left home and is now living with Sasuke-kun," Hinata said and Naruto became interested.

"Why? What happened?" he asked Hinata who turned around quickly to tell him.

"Apparently, some guy saw Sakura-chan walking with us, Sasuke-kun, the Hokage and my father," she said and Naruto frowned. "She then got into an argument with her mother who was complaining that Sakura had been tainted by us and then she left home to live with Sasuke-kun. There is probably more than that but I didn't want to ask," she said and Naruto nodded, digesting all of the news.

Kyu walked through the room and took a seat next to Naruto and smiled to him. "Guess what?" she asked and Naruto tilted his head. "You're in luck about the Hokage, he needs to see us, Sasuke and Midnight-chan later, so you can ask him about the kunai then," she told Naruto who nodded and accepted the food from Hinata and looked to Kyu.

"What did he need to see me for?" he asked his mate.

"Probably about our team formations; you know we are in two teams of two, me going with you and Hinata-chan and then Midnight with Sasuke and Sakura-chan," she said and Naruto nodded. "Well, it should be about changing our names and also editing the Shinobi records to make us official Genin of Konoha so we can be on the teams. Not that it matters, it's only for when we take the Chuunin exams," she summarised and Naruto was in agreement.

"Sounds good, should clear things up if there are any issues with it. I wonder what the others are gunna think about this... I can see what the mutt will say: 'What the hell sensei? Why are those two in one team?'," Naruto said, mocking Kiba, getting a laugh from Kyu and Hinata who took another seat next to Naruto.

"Well, that might be true but hurry up, we haven't got all day," she said and with a nod, Naruto quickly finished his lunch, kissed Hinata goodbye and left with Kyu. Hinata on the other hand, had a pretty easy afternoon, all she needed to do was put their new clothes away and that was it. She might do some training that evening in the cool air when Naruto gets. There was a wooded area in the compound and they can use this to train their stealth.

Hinata picked up the remaining two bags and carried them up to the bedroom, putting them away in Kyu's very own section of the walk-in wardrobe.

***Kyu and Naruto***

The two walked hand in hand along the deserted road to the Namikaze estate and instead of heading to the main street, they waited at the crossroads for Sasuke and Midnight, who they could see in the distance, walking together through one of the side-roads to get to Naruto's quicker.

Sasuke and Midnight finally reached Kyu and Naruto. After a quick greeting, they began their walk to the Hokage's office, completely silent except the sound of their sandals on the dirt road. Within minutes the four reached the office and were admitted entry almost right away. They climbed the stairs, still in silence, and reached the Hokage. Naruto was a little annoyed by the silence but he shrugged it off as he had a lot on his mind and wasn't really in the mood to talk right now.

As they entered the room, they saw the Hokage sitting there with his pipe in his mouth and his fingers laced, looking to the door. None-the-less, it was creepy to the two Genin and their Bijuu. "Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, I have been expecting you... please, take a seat," he said as they walked into the room, waving to four seats in front of the desk. "I trust you know why you have been asked to come here?" he asked and the four of them nodded. "Very well. Now, I am taking a large risk here making your Bijuu official Genin of Konoha, it has never been done before. That is why I need your permission to go through with this," he said and pulled out a few papers and placed them on the table and looked to the four of them and looked to Naruto. "As you know, I have decided to put you on a team with Hinata and Kyu and your sensei is going to be Raiko," he said and Naruto nodded and then the Hokage turned to Sasuke, "And you, I have placed you in a team with Sakura and Midnight. Your team leader is Kakashi," he said and Sasuke nodded as the Hokage sat on his chair and carried on. "The Shinobi council has agreed to this notion as it benefits the village's fighting force of having two Jinchuuriki within them. We are going to change Kyu's surname to Namikaze and then Midnight's name to Uchiha. This is to make them both Shinobi of this village and they will be living with you in your estates. On no circumstance are you to reveal the real identity of Kyu and Midnight to ANYONE!" the Hokage said sternly. "Only a select few know who Kyu and Midnight actually are and if anyone asks, you are under the CRA," he said. "If anyone else finds out the actual truth, the punishment is death... do you all agree with these terms?" the Hokage asked and the four of them nodded, all sweating nervously through the whole thing as the Hokage told them the rules. "Excellent. I need you all to sign here and I will change the records immediately," he told them as he took a puff out of his pipe then let the four sign in the right places. "Any questions?" he asked and Naruto put his hand up to signal the Hokage. "What is is, Naruto?"

"Right, I know you said that no one is to be told... does that even mean our friends?" he asked and the Hokage looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I did tell you that only a select few know. Your friends are in that group," he said and Naruto's face grew from confused to understanding. "Any other stupid questions?" he asked Naruto, mocking him.

"Nope, nothing Old Man," he smiled and placed his hands behind his head and smiled to Kyu. Sasuke shook his head, having nothing wrong with this and then with that, the four left to leave the Hokage to finish the documents. The four of them walked their separate ways and eventually Naruto got home with Kyu and she was a little annoyed with the silence.

"What's up, Naru-kun? Aren't you happy that I get to be the final member of your team?" she asked and Naruto looked to her.

"Yea, I'm really pleased with that... It's just Sasuke. He was really quiet during the whole thing. Do you think he's alright?" he asked and Kyu shrug her shoulders.

"I'm sure he's fine. He might be under a bit of stress from Midnight because he is now Genin and he needs to train more... much more. You do too actually which is why, tonight, we are going to begin your training to learn to build your own chakra reserves so you can use your own more effectively. I know ours are fused but you can still split them momentarily to perform regular jutsu," she said and Naruto nodded absently, his mind on dinner which was highly evident as his stomach rumbled loudly as he opened the door to the house.

"You were quick," came Hinata's voice from the kitchen and she came out with a smile and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. "Everything sorted out?" she asked and Naruto nodded, telling her how it went. "Sounds good then. Tomorrow, we need to be at the Academy early so I am making our bento boxes early so we can just get up, shower, get dressed and leave," she said with a smile and Naruto nodded.

"Sounds awesome," he said with a smile and put his hands on Hinata's hips. "Hopefully, maybe tonight, I can have an early meal?" he asked seductively and Hinata felt her cheeks burn up and a grin came across her face.

"You'll have to earn it first," she said and kissed a pouting Naruto and with a giggle, she left the room and went back into the kitchen. Naruto watched her go and then it dawned on him.

"SHIT! I completely forgot to ask the Old Man about the kunai!" he said in a panicked. "Be right back you two. I love you both. I won't be long!" he said as he dashed out of the door. Kyu just watched him go and she sighed and spoke loudly so Hinata could hear her.

"After eighteen years, he still hasn't developed a memory," she said and heard Hinata laugh.

"True. The only thing he remembers is to eat his daily fill of ramen and plenty of other stuff too," she said, a hidden meaning going between the two and Kyu nodded.

"Did you put my clothes away, Hinata-chan?" she asked and a 'Yes' came from the kitchen. "Thanks. I'm gunna get changed now into something more comfortable. I'm gunna be starting some training with you and Naru-kun tonight before bed," she said as she climbed the stairs and got an acknowledgement from Hinata.

***Later that evening: Namikaze Dojo***

Naruto, after seeing the Hokage, finally got the Kunai but decided to leave the vault opening till later as he wanted to spend all day in there doing his research. The three of them (Naruto, Hinata and Kyu) were standing in the dusty Namikaze Dojo, the door as wide open as it would go, the window too, so they can get as much air in as they can to the stale building that was located at the back of the estate. Kyu was training the both of them to improve their base chakra levels so they don't always have to keep relying on their Demonic chakra. So far, Hinata was the only one making real progress with this as Naruto had difficulty siphoning off his own chakra from Kyu's as he is fused with her completely, chakra and all.

Naruto was trying the best he could and as he began to draw chakra from his body into a physical form, there was a blue pulse around him on the floor and the wind began to pick up gently and rotate around him. There was a gentle hum and Kyu, who was watching Hinata's progress, turned around to see Naruto and smiled at him. "Keep going Naru-kun! You can do it!" she said happily and Hinata stopped too to watch. Everything seemed to be going stable then the static began.

The static began when the chakra's began fusing together once more and the siphoned demon chakra began to seep through. "Ah shit!" Naruto yelled as he was flung back with great force and smashed into the wall.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata yelled and ran out to him and helped him up.

"Let go, Hina-hime. I can do this!" he said and brushed Hinata off of him. She was a little shocked at first and with a quiet nod she stood back and leant against the wall and watched on as Naruto got back up, wiped the blood off of his face and carried on.

The training carried on for the rest of the night and eventually, after minimal progress, Naruto managed to draw out 5% of his own chakra with little damage to the Dojo or himself. Kyu and Hinata congratulated Naruto and Hinata was accepting of Naruto's earlier outburst and forgave him easily as she always done.

The rest of the evening was a blur and soon, the three of them were fast asleep together as they had a busy day tomorrow as it was the Genin team selections even though they already knew what team they were going to be in.

**...**

**Sorry I cut it short there, I know I did say I will have the Genin selection in this but I hadn't had the time to write that in yet and it will be in the next chapter instead! **

**The next chapter of Sand in the Wind is now reaching its final stages and should be up at the end of this week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Things are going to get interesting now I have the Genin selection to go through ^_^**

**Reviews:**

**Shinn Tsukishiro: Thanks for all of the reviews! Means a lot to me to see so many. With the dream, it is of course, a reoccurring issue and eventually, I plan on making one of those dreams real and thus changing the whole story and plot with probably the biggest plot twist I have ever done!**

**GolemSmash: Haha most people probably did like that small treat. I miss my lemons too but I can't have them in here because of the stupid rulings and I don't want this removed. I rage at haters most of the time. **

**In this chapter, all that really happens in the Genin selection plus their little test at the end. Instead of spoiling EVERYTHING, go ahead and read on!**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

The training carried on for the rest of the night and eventually, after minimal progress, Naruto managed to draw out 5% of his own chakra with little damage to the Dojo or himself. Kyu and Hinata congratulated Naruto and Hinata was accepting of Naruto's earlier outburst and forgave him easily as she always done.

The rest of the evening was a blur and soon, the three of them were fast asleep together as they had a busy day tomorrow as it was the Genin team selections even though they already knew what team they were going to be in.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

The sun of a new day beat mercilessly over the village and like the villagers, the Shinobi half were also very busy. Today was the day that a lot of them got their new students, people they can whip into shape and pass on their teachings so that the Will of Fire will live on through the ages. Many of the Jounin leaders were already at the Academy even though they still had an hour until everyone had arrived. Iruka had gotten there a little before them so he can do a final check on the teams and hoped that he could pull everything off with the two new team formations that he, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and the Hokage had agreed on.

Today was going to be a very busy day indeed and he looked out of the window in the office to see a couple of the students on their way. With a confused face, he turned to the clock to see it was already 7.15am. 'What kind of student gets here this early?' he thought to himself as he took a closer look and saw the unmistakable mass of Chouji's body, Shikamaru's stance and then Kosame's long brunette hair blowing gently in the breeze. '...Makes sense those three will be here early. Shikamaru likes to watch the clouds from the Academy roof and Chouji likes to spend time with his two best friends on there,' he finalised to himself and with a sigh and a gulp from his mug of coffee, he got back to making sure everything was in preparation.

***Naruto***

In the Namikaze estate, things weren't as busy as the Academy was that morning. Naruto sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast that Hinata had prepared whilst she and Kyu were upstairs getting ready. They were a team now and much to Naruto's annoyance, they had to colour co-ordinate themselves so they can spot each other out and also it symbolises their team.

Naruto finished breakfast and with a stretch, he got back up and headed to the bedroom to see what Kyu and Hinata had chosen to wear for the day. Normally, Naruto wears orange as that was his main colour but somewhere inside, he knew that Hinata would pick something that not only matches it, but makes it look so much cooler.

***A few minutes ago***

Upstairs, Hinata and Kyu had chosen what they were going to wear and they placed it on the bed whilst they thought of something that Naruto could wear. Kyu turned to Hinata with a pout like face and sighed. "Why is he so tough to get clothes for..." she thought aloud and Hinata giggled.

"That's because he's a male. They always are hard to buy for. I've been going out with him for almost two years now and you get used to buying for him. You've lived with him for 18 years, you should know by now too," she said as she turned around and help up two shirts, one black and one white, Kyu selecting the black one.

"I still find it annoying... but I guess I can get used to it," she said as she took the black shirt from Hinata and walked out of the walk-in wardrobe to the bed and placed it there. "Now we just have to think what pants he can wear," she said, her voice getting louder as she was in the other room.

Hinata heard her and nodded. "True, we are wearing mostly black with a little orange so I guess Naruto can wear the same. Black pants with orange stripes going down the sides. I think it looks cute..." she said with a blush and Kyu giggled at here this time.

"I see where you are coming from. With our ANBU style pants being black, and our shirts too, I think the touch of orange goes really well. I have orange hair already so it doesn't really bother me," she said and then something came to Hinata's mind.

"Hey, Kyu-chan?" she asked aloud and Kyu turned to face her from looking at all the pants. "Is it your fault that Naru-kun has an obsession for orange?" she asked and Kyu paled.

"...Maybe," she said playfully and carried on looking. "I might have had something to do with it," she admitted with a blush at the realisation that she had such an impact on Naruto's life before he even knew of her existence. The two carried on their conversations and within a matter of minutes, they had chosen what Naruto would be wearing and they set it on the bed with theirs and Kyu grabbed a towel. "I'm just gunna have my shower," she said as she walked into to the en-suite and locked the door behind her.

Hinata watched her go and as she was busy watching the window to the right of the door, she heard the bedroom door shut gently behind her and she jumped, even though it was just a gentle snap. "Someone's jumpy this morning," Naruto said as he walked over and kissed Hinata. "You need to calm down a little," he told her as he placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them gently. "Normally I am the one freaking out over something like this but I know who is gunna be in my team and sure, our sensei is kinda creepy but she's still awesome," he said with a grin and Hinata couldn't help but smile with him and nod firmly, her confidence slightly boosted by Naruto's presence. "In a few hours, this will all be over and we'll be sitting in the family vaults trying to find a little more out about my clan," he said with a smile and Hinata nodded once more. "So just try to relax a little ok? Seeing you tense makes me feel like I'm guilty about it," he said and chuckled gently at Hinata's shocked impression. "But it's nothing to worry about," he said as he sat on the comfortable bed and but his hands behind his head.

Hinata sat next to him and just as she sat down, Naruto put his arms around her and playfully pulled her down and she fell with a small scream and began laughing as Naruto tickled her gently. After a few more minutes passed, the two were sat up together on the bed, just enjoying each other's company and both heard the lock click on the bathroom door and their ears twitched to the direction of the sound, alerting them that Kyu was clearly finished.

"Shower is free, who's up next?" she said as she walked up to the two with a towel around her and another in her hand.

"I got it," Naruto said as he sat up with a yawn. "Maybe I can properly wake up in the shower, I'm a little sleepy from all that training yesterday," he admitted and scratched the back of his head. "How long have we got?" he asked and Hinata looked to the clock and saw that the only have twenty minutes to get to the Academy.

"Seeing as it takes several minutes to walk there, I'm gunna join you, Naru-kun," she said and slowly and seductively pulled off her pyjamas and all the while watched Naruto as his interest peaked and he couldn't take his eyes off of her slender figure.

"I-I got no problem with that..." he stammered out as Hinata took the towel playfully from him and put it around herself and walked into the bathroom. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and taking of his clothes, he followed Hinata into the bathroom, leaving Kyu to get dressed.

As the door shut, Kyu sighed. 'He needs to get a little better at controlling himself. Sure, he's the new demon lord and pretty much has dominance over us **[A/N: I think Kyu has a slight fetish ;) ]**, but he needs to make time for his training in the Shinobi, Namikaze and Demon Arts,' she thought to herself as she got dressed.

She was wearing black ANBU pants, a black shirt with a mesh shirt under it which both hugged her figure and complimented her body. He hair was done so that it wasn't too messy but straight like Hinata's with two 'tails' hanging gently over her shoulders and the other seven forming small layers at the bottom of her hair. Over her black top she wore a jacket that was orange and black with short sleeves. **[A/N think of Naruto's jacket in Shippuden but make the sleeves shorter]. **She wore a kunai pouch of the same design as Naruto's on her legs with the fox emblem on the front and also black sandals. All in all, she was very pleased with this and couldn't wait to show Naruto and Hinata when they came out of the shower.

Much to her liking, the two came out a matter of seconds after she put the jacket on, not bothering to do it up. Hinata was the first to come out and she placed the wet towel by the side of the room in their dirty linen pile and was also the first to notice Kyu. "Kyu-chan you look amazing!" she said happily and Kyu spun around with a smile on her face and blushed.

"Y-You think so?" she asked shyly and Hinata nodded.

"Sure! I really like how it matches everything. I'm really pleased with how that turned out... hey, Naru-kun? Come look at this," she called out and Kyu could feel her face heating up.

"What's up Hina-hi..." he managed to get out and he stood agape at Kyu and had to physically force his mouth shut and Hinata just giggled. "W-Wow... you look great Kyu-hime," he said and blushed a little when he could feel his towel threatening to fall off.

"Thanks you two," she said and hugged the both of them. This reminded her slightly of Naruto's mother, showing kindness and care even though Kyu was and still is the most feared demon in all of existence. Some say you cannot tame a Bijuu without using a Doujutsu... they were wrong.

Kyu said that she will wait for the two downstairs and she then left them to get dressed. It was time to put her secret plan into action. Whilst Naruto and Hinata were getting dressed she would head to the Dojo and find Naruto's mother's Katana and pass it on to Naruto as it completely left their minds yesterday as they were so focused on their training.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto saw the clothes that Hinata and Kyu had picked out of him and he put them on, wondering if it looked right. Black pants with a black top, mesh shirt under that and then an orange jacket with the Namikaze seal on his left shoulder and then a fox emblem on his right. He turned to Hinata after he put it on and he tilted his head to the side. "What do you think?" he asked and Hinata, who was just zipping her jacket up, turned over to face Naruto and smiled sweetly. Hinata was dressed exactly like Kyu but her hair was just a different colour and it matched the blackness of the outfit.

"I think you look great. Really goes well. Plus, if you drop your Genjutsu like you have now, the black really compliments the 'demon lord' look," she said as she strode over and placed her arms over Naruto's shoulders. "Personally, I prefer it when your Genjutsu is down..."

"Because I'm that awesome," he said and Hinata giggled.

"No... Well ok, maybe, but I find it very appealing," she said with a hidden motive behind those words that Naruto picked up on.

"You just picked it out because of how appealing I look?" he asked playfully and Hinata stepped back, a shocked look on her face.

"N-No I..." she said and Naruto laughed and tied his kunai patch around his leg and then done Hinata's, rising up to her face and kissed her on the lips.

"I know, I was just teasing," he said and then walked into the bedroom and pulled out something from there and put it around Hinata's neck. "We can't forget about this now can we?" he rhetorically asked and Hinata shook her head.

"Well if I can't forget this, you can't forget this," she said as she walked to the back of the walk-in wardrobe and pulled something out and passed it to Naruto.

"What's this?" he asked as he held it out in front of him and then his face lit up in happiness. "Oh man... where did you find this?" he asked and looked to Hinata.

"I found it when I was putting all of our clothes away. It was stashed in the corner and I found a note with it," she said as she reached back into the corner and grabbed a note, passing it to Naruto.

It read:

**Naruto, this is my Namikaze cloak. The official one that I wore when I became clan head, the same my father passed to me and his father to him. It's only fair that you get this to pass to your child when you decide to have anyone. It's been in the family for generations and I ask of you to be very careful with it. It is very durable but can wear out. I know someone who can repair this for you should you break it, he's a good friend of your mother and I. Who knows if he is alive when you are reading this. He owns a weapon shop in the village.**

**Best of luck in being the new clan head and I wish I could be there to support you in your Shinobi training and Namikaze Art training. **

**Love, Dad.**

Naruto let a happy tear fall down his face and he placed the note in his pocket and looked at the cloak. It was pure black with orange flames and it suited him almost perfectly. "Wow, it's like I was born to wear this," he said as he put his arms through the sleeves and then put the cloak on fully. To Hinata, it was like looking directly at the Fourth Hokage. "What do you think?" he asked and Hinata smiled.

"You don't know how much you look like your father," she said and Naruto's face paled.

"You say it like it is a bad thing!" he said loudly in a panic like tone and Hinata just laughed.

"No, not at all. There's nothing wrong with that at all. It suits you. Anyway, let's get going, Kyu-chan is waiting for us downstairs," she said and took Naruto's hand and they both left the bedroom, heading down to the main entrance hall.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Kyu was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and next to her was a long package and Naruto tilted his head to get a better look at it. "What's that?" he asked when they reached Kyu. Kyu looked up and then back to the package.

"That, is what you forgot to get when we were training yesterday," she said as she picked it up and threw it to Naruto who caught it with one hand and felt a small vibration coming off of it. "Don't worry about the vibration, it's just reacting to your chakra," she said.

"Well that's good. But, what is it?" he asked stupidly. Kyu and Hinata looked to themselves and sighed, cursing themselves that their boyfriend was a little stupid.

"You really are stupid sometimes, you know that, right?" Kyu asked and Naruto nodded. "That was your mothers Katana. You said you were going to get it from the weapons hold in the Dojo, you clearly forgot and I remembered this morning when I was in the shower," she said and Naruto's face cleared up, understanding her.

His face grew stern with determination as he now had something else to live up to. He had his father's chakra blades, kunai and now the Namikaze cloak and to top it all off, his mothers Katana. "There's gunna be a lot of training to do now," he said and undone the packaging around the Katana and held it out at arm's length, feeling the balance of the blade and how comfortable it felt in his hands. The blade was still in its sheath and it was about the size of a normal Katana, had a slight curve to it and the sheath was black with orange markings on it and orange tassels at the handle and at the hilt itself was a fox emblem.

"This blade is made of the same material that your father's chakra blades and kunai are made of, it allows you to channel your chakra into it to sharpen the blade for many different techniques. You can also store chakra in there for use. But this is a very advanced technique and so far, only your mother has been able to do it; she managed to store some of my chakra in there so if she was ever in a tight pinch, she can call on the chakra from the blade and come into the one-tailed mode which was very rare considering how skilled she was with a blade," Kyu explained as Naruto carefully drew the blade and ran his finger along it, cutting it at the tip.

"It's still sharp... after all these years," he said and Kyu nodded.

"Tools with chakra manipulation properties last a little longer than usual ones," she said and Naruto nodded, putting it back in its sheath and fastening it to his outfit. "Nice cloak by the way," she said and walked up to Naruto. "Don't I get thanks for this?" she pouted cutely and Naruto grinned and embraced Kyu and rested his hands on her waist.

"Of course," he smiled and kissed Kyu on the lips, making the demoness moan in appreciation and before the kiss could go any further, both were jabbed in the sides by Hinata.

"As much as I want in on this, we have to hurry up, we have fifteen minutes to get to the Academy," she warned and with a panicked look, Naruto nodded and yanked open the door and stepped outside, waiting for Hinata to get the Bento boxes.

"You look great, Kyu-hime," Naruto said as he stepped outside and he saw Kyu blush.

"W-Well... It's been a while since I've been this dressed up," she admitted and Naruto chuckled and agreed.

"Normally you are always in that Kimono of yours, even during our fights at the Academy," he reminded Kyu who nodded. "Have you still got that Kimono?" he asked and Kyu nodded. "That's good. I quite like that, plus you have something to wear if I ever have a house warming party this week," he said and Kyu nodded happily as they both heard the door click behind them and Hinata came walking out with their bento boxes.

"Ready to go?" she asked Kyu and Hinata who both nodded. The three of them set off through the village with Kyu in her fox form, curled up in Hinata's arms and Naruto was glancing left to right as they walked through, getting some funny looks from the villagers as they looked at the two new Genin and their attire. A few looked on in admiration (the Shinobi side did anyway) and a few looked on in disgust (those who need to accept Naruto) and one they got to the Academy, they saw a few more of the new recruits that begun the Academy and a few of them (normally girls) were surrounding Sasuke.

"Man this is familiar," Naruto said loudly as he strode up to Sasuke and the two high-fived each other.

"Wow... Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun!" the fangirls squealed and fainted on the floor.

"Huh... that was a little quicker than I expected," Sasuke said and turned around with his hands in his pockets to face the main gate, seeing Hinata walking up to them. "Hey," he simply said and Hinata nodded her greeting.

"Where's Sakura-chan and Midnight-chan?" Hinata asked him.

"Sakura and Midnight are already inside. I came out here to get some fresh air. The mutt is being annoying already," he said and Naruto nodded. "Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Kosame are on the roof," he said and Naruto looked up and true to Sasuke's word, he could see Chouji leaning against the fence. "You gunna head up?" he asked and Naruto nodded and with a flash, he was gone and had reappeared on the roof. Sasuke and Hinata sighed and followed, leaving the pile of fangirls there on the floor and a few of the other new recruits looking in awe at the three of them, the ones that single handedly took down Mizuki and saved the village.

***On the roof***

Chouji sat leaning against the fence with Kosame in his lap, Shikamaru lay on the floor looking at the clouds and Ino sat there next to him, deep in conversation with Kosame. Neither of them had noticed a gentle 'tak' sound of Naruto's sandals on the concrete floor and also the two that followed, signifying that Sasuke and Hinata had joined him.

The three walked closer and he caught snips of their conversation. "So do you know who your sensei is gunna be?" Kosame asked and Ino shook her head. "I just hope I'm not in the same group as the mutt," she said with disgust in her voice and Ino sighed and nodded.

"Same, he's such a jerk. I wanted to stay with my friends and avoid conflict but his stupidly enormous ego wouldn't allow it," she said and Naruto smirked.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would ya?" he asked and Ino, Kosame, Chouji and Shikamaru all looked to see where the noise was coming from and Kosame couldn't help but smile to see that her two best friends (Naruto and Hinata) were safe and sound and looking much better than they had when they were in the hospital.

"N-Naruto?" Ino asked stupidly. "When did you get here, I didn't see you come up the stairs."

"He didn't use the stairs, he just can't help but show off he is so much better than he was in hospital," Chouji said in a mock voice and Naruto playfully took a Kunai out of his pouch and waved it a Chouji.

"Any time," he said and sat down, spinning the kunai in his fingers. Hinata sat between his legs and he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Nice outfit though, you two, really matches," Ino said with a smile and Hinata blushed but smiled back.

"I-It wasn't all my idea, Ino-chan," she said and Ino was about to ask who helped but there was a small flash of fire and where Kyu was sitting in her fox form was the stretching form of Kyu in her hanyou form, Genjutsu down and all. Naruto couldn't help but look at how well the jacket hugged her curves and Hinata rolled her eyes as he saw Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke and Naruto looking.

"What?" Kyu asked shyly when he saw them all looking and with a laugh she just brushed them away. "You are probably all wondering why I am like this?" she asked and they all nodded except for Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. "You'll find out later but it is a little uncomfortable in that form with all this on," she admitted. "Might have to get rid of the jacket later," she said and walked over to Naruto, sitting on his left side and resting her head on his shoulder.

Shikamaru yawned, sat up and looked to the sun. "We haven't got long, might as well go back down," he said and stood up with Ino's help and they then noticed the Katana strapped to Naruto. "Naruto, where did you get that Katana?" he asked then Kosame's face looked up.

"No way! My cousin has been looking for this for eighteen years! Where did you find it?" she asked eagerly and Naruto took a step back and chuckled nervously.

"Wow... this is a new Kosame-chan," he said and Chouji nodded.

"You get used to it, Naruto... she's been like it for a while. She spends too much time with her cousin," he said and Hinata thought for a second.

'Kosame's cousin like weapons... does the store owner have a daughter? Is there something I'm not missing?' she thought to herself and relayed the information to Kyu who nodded in acknowledgement in getting the information.

Naruto let Kosame hold it and she was muttering under her breathe. "So it is true what they say. The legendary sword has perfect balance, and ouch... the blade is still sharp," she said as she caught her finger on it like Naruto done.

"Legendary sword? Since when has my mother been in possession of a legendary sword?" he asked out loud and Kosame looked up.

"Hang on... your mother was the owner of this?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "What was her name?" she asked and Naruto stuttered out a name.

"K-Kushina...U-Uzumaki," he said and Kosame dropped the Katana with a clatter and she stepped back and with a tear to her face, she ran down the stairs and left everyone else with stunned faces. "What the fuck was all that about?" he asked and Chouji looked to Naruto with an apologetic face.

"Sorry about that. I don't quite know myself, she's never mentioned to me anything about a sword and also its relation to your mother... but I thought she knew who your mother was," Chouji said and Naruto shrugged.

"So did I... guess she must have forgotten," he said and Shikamaru picked up the Katana, put it back in its sheath properly and passed it back to Naruto.

"Something is up. I can only work out that that name has some significance to her. She didn't look scared or anything, but a little relieved but her emotions got the better of her," he said and he put his hands in his pocket and began walking down the stairs. "Come on, we're gunna be late," he said and everyone looked to each other and walked down. A lot was on Naruto's mind.

Hinata and Kyu looked to each other nervously and gulped. Kyu opened a private connection between herself and Hinata. **'Are you thinking what I am?' **she asked saw Hinata nodded.

'**Yea... I think something has happened at home recently and hearing news of who Naruto's mother was only justified that connection. Kosame must have had the whole news hidden from her by her mother until recently and now all this... it must be very taxing on her,' **she replied and Kyu nodded. **'These two will eventually sort it out between them,' **she finished and Kyu shut off the mind link when they got to the floor where the class was.

There was quite a bit of chatter going on in the class and Shikamaru was the first to get there. Pulling the door open a little more, he noticed all the eyes turning to him thinking that he was Iruka, coming into the class but they relaxed once more when they saw that it was only Shikamaru who was quickly followed by Chouji, Ino, Hinata and to Hinata's and Kyu's annoyance, there was a small group of fangirls who had made it into the Genin ranks and Naruto mumbled something to Sasuke and they both chuckled gently before taking their seats at the back of the class, Sasuke sitting next to Sakura, Midnight next to him, then on the back row, was Hinata, Naruto then Kyu. On the front row, Kiba was sitting next to Shino and they were engaged in conversation.

The row next to Naruto was Ino, Chouji and Kosame who had managed to come back into class quietly and sit next to Chouji and mumble an apology. "Where the hell is Iruka-sensei?!" Kiba yelled in annoyance and then there was a 'THWAK!' and a scroll collided with the back of his head. He turned around with a feral look in his eyes and locked eye contact with the one who had thrown the scroll and when they did lock eye contact, his face took a darker look and standing up with another scroll in her hand, spinning it around, was none other than Yamanaka Ino with a large grin on her face.

Shino pushed his glasses against his face and looked to Kiba then to Ino then sighed and watched as Kiba leapt up onto the table behind him (much to Sasuke's annoyance) and pointed to Ino. "I know it was you that threw that scroll at me!" he shouted and Ino pointed to herself in a mocking look of genuine confusion.

"Now why would I do that, Mutt-kun?" she teased, using the one name that Kiba hated. Ino knew it got Kiba riled up because his sister has been calling that since he was three and he'd be damned if Ino stuck with.

"Oh shut up, Motor-mouth Yamanaka," he retorted and he then felt another scroll hit the side of his face and he locked eyes with Naruto.

"Shut up the both of you, you're giving me a headache," he complained and Ino stuck her tongue out and smiled after as Naruto stood up and walked out of the class rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I just couldn't help it," she playfully jeered.

Kiba picked up the scroll that was thrown at him by Ino and took aim. "Eat scroll, Yamanaka!" he declared and launched the scroll. Ino easily saw it coming and she dodged and the scroll, which was thrown with quite a bit of force, bounced off the wall and a student that had just come into the room got hit in the face by the scroll. Sasuke grunted happily at that shot and he stood up to open the window, a book this time, narrowly missing his hair and Kiba grabbed it and threw it back, catching Ino unawares and getting her square in the stomach. "That that you big-headed blonde!" he said.

Ino just shrugged it off. She was so getting the blame for this and she had just realised she started the third book war since they had been in the Academy and already there had been four fatalities, two on Kiba's head, one of another student and then Ino.

Naruto, who had quickly gone to the toilet whilst things were developing came back a few minutes later and had to duck to narrowly miss an incoming dictionary that was launched in his general direction. He done it in such a cool fashion that one of the fangirls had hearts in her eyes but quickly face-planted the desk when another book whacked her in the back of the head. "Good shot Sasuke!" Naruto called out and Sasuke just smiled gently and prepped another book. Naruto looked around to see Hinata, Kyu, Sakura and Midnight in their animal forms just hiding under the table to find cover.

Naruto wasn't paying much attention and a book collided with the back of his head and a call of "Heh, not so tough now are you?" Hinata who watched the whole thing bolted out from under the desk and with such speed, she transformed and picked up the same book, launched it with an angry cry and hit the guy square in the face, knocking him out cold. Many of the students gulped at this show of speed and power and were a little scared of an angry Hinata. She blew her hair out of her face and picked Naruto up and helped him walk to the other side of the class whilst he massaged the back of his head, books and scrolls being taken out by Sasuke and Kiba who were standing on the table, a grin on Sasuke's face as he took down the books with such ease.

The last time there had been a book war, Sasuke won by managing to knock half of the class out as it normally went in teams, one half of the class fighting the other.

Hinata rested Naruto down on the floor and with a grin, he kissed her hand. "Thanks for the help," he told her and Hinata grinned back and Kyu, who was in her fox form, sat next to Naruto and during the time of the book war, they had built a make shift fort out of chairs and Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kosame were huddled behind it. Naruto locked eye contact with Kosame and he gave an apologetic smile. Kosame smiled herself and held out her hand to Naruto and he took it with a smile. With that out of the way, Naruto looked up and he saw Sasuke and Kiba holding off a barrage of books from the other half of the class, only about 12 remained and Naruto hopped out of the makeshift fort and landed next to Sasuke who passed him a book.

Kiba groaned in annoyance as he could hear books hitting their make shift wall/fort and he handed a book to Shino. "We have to stop them from destroying our fort!" he called out and narrowly dodged a book that sailed between him and Sasuke. Hinata and Ino stood back up and both launched books in a surprise attack and there was a grunt of pain as Hinata's book hit a male student in the stomach, making him hunch over then another as Ino's book smacked him in the face, sending him backwards. The two high-fived each other and then there was a sound of sword being drawn and Hinata sighed.

"Naruto! Now is not the time to practice your kenjutsu!" she shouted and Naruto knew he was in trouble.

"Oh come on, Hime, what's wrong with a little practice?" he laughed as he skewered several of the books on the end of his Katana and took them off, handing them to his team mates.

"It's because that is your mother's Katana as well and if you break that, I don't think she will be happy!" she said back and sighed when she knew her words were falling on deaf ears. That is when she heard a very distant door shutting with her enhanced hearing... the staff room! "Guys, Iruka-sensei is on his way!" she called out and Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and the others immediately stopped and get back to putting all of the books away and sorting out the class. They had a minute tops until Iruka got there.

"Thank Kami he's coming," Shikamaru yawned and got to putting most of the books away. After about half a minute, they had gotten most of the class back straight, all of the books away and back into their normal spaces. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura could hear footsteps echoing down the stairs and they made a last desperate attempt to put everything back to normal.

Iruka got to the classroom to see many Shinobi and Kunoichi hopefuls groaning in pain on the floor and Kiba and another student still throwing books at each other and he ducked as an exceptionally large book sailed past his head and hit the wall, cracking it. That was when Kiba saw him as his target ducked to dodge to book. "...fuck..." is all he said when Iruka used his infamous 'Big Head Jutsu'.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he shouted and the some of the class that hadn't noticed him jumped and turned around. "Who started it this time?" he asked calmly once that initial annoyance was out of his system. Kiba and Ino glanced to each other and they then both pointed to each other and Iruka sighed. "You two, outside now," he said and heard Kiba grumble.

"Thanks a lot motor-mouth," and then the reply from Ino.

"It was well worth it, Mutt-kun," she teased and the two walked outside of the class.

Before he left the room, Iruka turned to see who was out of it and who was still awake and he saw Naruto sitting there next to Hinata with an annoyed look on his face. 'At least he bothered to show up,' he thought to himself. "Right, Sakura, Hinata, Kosame, heal the wounded," he said and the three girls nodded before doing their task. He then turned away and closed the door behind him.

***One explanation and patch up later***

Iruka stood in front of the class with Ino and Kiba in front of him and he took a deep breath. "I could force the two of you to stay here at the Academy for your acts of stupidity," he said and saw both of their faces light up in fear and surprise. "But that would be punishing me. I don't think I can put up with two more years of book wars, so I won't do that," he said and both Genin let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they had been holding but Iruka was not done yet.

"Instead, you will finish clearing up the mess you started and replace any books and scrolls that you damaged. The costs will come out of your Shinobi paycheques. Also, you will not only apologize to the other students, but also to each other and not only that, but a hug and kiss should suffice," he said, knowing full well of the tenseness between Ino and Kiba since the team formations and Tsume's annoyance.

The two students gave Iruka a final glare before cleaning up the room and after they had done so, Iruka and Kiba stared at each other with intense glares on their faces and Naruto and Chouji were placing bets on who would go to kiss who. "Well?" Iruka asked with a grin on his face as the two continued their stare down. Kiba gulped, swallowed what is left of his pride and took a step towards Ino and gave her an awkward hug which she gave back almost as awkwardly and like Kiba, she swallowed her pride and gave him a gentle peck on the check which he returned quickly and softly. Naruto and Chouji wolf-whistled from the back of the class and Kiba's and Ino's faces lit up in a blush and they broke apart quickly, Ino glaring to Naruto and Chouji. Most of the class that had regained consciousness were laughing at Naruto and Chouji and joined in, Iruka with a smile on his face.

He held up his hand to silence the class and sent Ino and Kiba to their seats. "Now, after we've finished laughing at their expense, let's get serious and get our team formations done," he said and the whole class fell silent and there was a sense of uneasiness all through the class. Some of them were very nervous about all of this and kept looking to each other with worried glances on their faces. The only ones that weren't bothered were Naruto, Hinata, Kyu (who was back in her human form), Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight (who was also in her human form and in Shinobi gear like Kyu), Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. Kiba noticed this and turned around.

"How the hell can you all be so calm about this?" he asked and Naruto looked to him with an emotionless face.

"Because we know what our team is already," he said and Kiba looked at him in disbelief and many of the students were muttering. Kiba looked to Iruka who nodded.

"Naruto's right. Those at the back there already know their sensei's and who their team members are," he said and Kiba interrupted.

"But why?" he complained and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Shut up or you'll find yourself behind another year," he said and Kiba grunted in annoyance and looked to the front of the class. "Now, as I was saying, it's time to give the team formations out. You will each be placed in teams of three and have one sensei. Now seeing as there are a couple more students than we expected, there has been a slight change to two of the teams," he said, not wanting to reveal too much information.

He picked up some papers that he put on the desk when he came and looked through them quickly to make sure that everything was right and with a nod, he got on with it. For teams one to five, Iruka named the respective students and they filed out of the room to go to break and when they come back, they will have their sensei waiting for them. It was then onto team six.

"Now for team six," he started and the same uneasiness came over those who didn't know what was going on. "Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and also Namikaze Kyu. Your sensei is Mitarashi Raiko," he said and Naruto, Hinata and Kyu nodded but Kiba, as always, had something to say.

"Hold on, Naruto's companion isn't a kunoichi, she's..." he started but he was shut up by Iruka.

"Kiba, you know full well what she is and you WILL be quiet. She is now a kunoichi of Konohagakure and is living with Naruto, taking on the Namikaze name," he said sternly and Kiba nodded and sat back down. "The same goes with Sasuke's team. Team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Midnight," he said and glanced to Kiba who for once was quiet. "And your sensei is Hatake Kakashi," he said and with that, Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Naruto, Hinata and Kyu. "Team eight... you will be comprised of Aburame Shino, Inazuka Kiba and Haruaki Kosame and your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai," he said and there was a small groan of annoyance from Kosame after having to be put with Kiba. Iruka ignored it as the three left the room. "Team nine is still taken, ok, team ten... you are Nara Shikamaru..." is all he got out before Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji all got up and left. "I-I haven't finished," he said and Shikamaru gave him a bored look.

"Our fathers told us all when we got Genin, our sensei is Sarutobi Asuma," he said and Iruka smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from this year's genius," he said with a smile and watched them leave as he gave out the final few teams.

**...**

**Now that the teams have been decided, things can only get interesting!**

**A plot in this chapter goes to RainthelingeringSentiment for letting me use the idea of the book fight in the Academy!**

**See you next time with a whole brand new chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Glad a few of you liked the idea of the book fight. Credit goes to RainthelingeringSentiment for that, I just changed it around a little to fit into my fanfic and plot.**

**Also, NO requests for me to add things to this! It's my fanfic, my plot, my story. If you want me to give Naruto the Rinnegan or have him with Hanabi, dream on ok? It's just NOT going to happen; so no requests to add stuff into it. There are other stories that you can read that have that in there.**

**Reviews:**

**Someguyshere: Haha thanks, glad you liked the idea even though it wasn't mine. There were a couple of injuries but it's a wonder everyone is still alive after Hinata lashed out a little lol**

**Fuckit: ...No. Just, no. I can and WILL carry on. I have loyal readers, a lot of followers and favourites so your review is pretty much invalid right here. A writer has the option to carry on if they wish, and that is what I am doing. You are pretty much wasting your time with your illogical statement. So do this fanfic a favour and flame somewhere else, you're tarnishing the work I put into this and you are pretty much a waste of my time. I could go on but I know this means nothing because you are using a guest account instead of manning up and saying it on a proper account. You people thoroughly disgust me. And also use the proper English language and not abbreviations, I find it irritating when people do that because they are too lazy to write the full word. If you are going to complain, at least spend the time to write a proper complaint. If you can manage that then I might actually care. **

**...Now that is out of my system, I can get on with the actual story xD**

**To clear things up, these are the teams:**

**Team 6: Naruto, Hinata, Kyu – Raiko**

**Team 7: Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight – Kakashi**

**Team 8: Kiba, Shino, Kosame – Kurenai**

**Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji – Asuma**

**I just put that there so those that were a tad confused know what is going on with the teams. **

**..**

**Where we left off:**

"Team nine is still taken, ok, team ten... you are Nara Shikamaru..." is all he got out before Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji all got up and left. "I-I haven't finished," he said and Shikamaru gave him a bored look.

"Our fathers told us all when we got Genin, our sensei is Sarutobi Asuma," he said and Iruka smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from this year's genius," he said with a smile and watched them leave as he gave out the final few teams.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

Naruto and his friends walked out onto the roof of the Academy, into the burning sun of Konoha and Naruto leant against the fence and shut his eyes gently and fell into a sitting position on the floor. Next to him, he sensed Sasuke doing the same as he too rested against the fence. When Naruto sat down, he opened his eyes a little to see Hinata standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. "Don't give me that look," he started but it clearly didn't have an effect. He looked to his right to all of the others (minus Kiba) for support but they gave none.

"Give me a good reason Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga Namikaze," she said and Naruto gulped. "Are you stupid or something? You could have broken that Katana, and that is no ordinary Katana!" she said, her voice raising a little and Naruto physically flinched.

"L-Look, I was only..."

"No excuses. If that broke, I wouldn't have forgiven you unless you had a perfectly good reason to break it," she said and sighed, unfolding her arms and looking Naruto straight in the eyes and her voice calmed a little. "Next time you are going to do something stupid, ask me or Kyu-chan first, we could have gave you another option," she said and took Naruto's hands.

All of the others who had not seen this side of Hinata were a little shocked to see Naruto, being as powerful as he is, shrink back. Even Shino, who had joined Kosame as he was on her team, felt his Kikaichu stir and he shuffled a little on the floor. "H-Hina..." Naruto started and let go of Hinata's hands and looked to the floor. "I-I'm sorry," he said and Hinata smiled and pulled Naruto up into a hug and held him tightly.

"I know... just be careful next time ok?" she asked and felt Naruto nod. The two broke apart and Naruto sat back down, Hinata between his legs and they dropped their Genjutsu's, Hinata letting Naruto stroke her tail. Shino, who hadn't seen the whole group sit so casually with Naruto and Hinata with their Genjutsu's down before, felt a little out of place. He looked to the others and found that Sasuke and Sakura were the same. Shikamaru noticed and turned to face Shino.

"Are you wondering why we are all so comfortable with this?" he asked and Shino nodded. "Sometimes I ask myself the same question. We are in the midst of two of the most powerful Bijuu in the whole world and the jailors and yet we sit here casually just chatting. I guess it's because they're my friends and I have known them for two years and I feel comfortable around them. Who really knows..." he said as he laid across the roof and looked up into the sky. "...There's no clouds... How troublesome," he said and shut his eyes. Shino thought about it for some time and came to the conclusion that maybe Shikamaru was right. There was no truly malevolent chakra coming off of the two but it was certainly powerful. He then looked to his left and saw Kosame, Ino and Sakura chatting and decided to leave them and get back to communing with his bugs.

"Shino, what's wrong?" Kosame asked as she noticed Shino's silence. Shino looked up to her and his face, from what you could see, was completely passive and emotionless.

"Nothing. I am merely communing with my bugs. Why? Because a tighter bond with those we call to for aid means that we can trust them to do so... a stronger bond means a stronger team and therefore a higher chance of success," he said and looked away and Kosame just looked at him and shuddered gently.

'He's still damn creepy... but I guess I have to get used to it,' she thought to herself and she then looked to Chouji who was eating his lunch already and then her eye caught Naruto's Katana and she tried to avert her gaze. 'There's something off here... Tenten-chan has been searching for this for ages and Naruto just turns out to have it... and his mother... Kushina Uzumaki... I have never really asked him about his mother so I can't be too sure if he is telling the truth but I recognise that name... but from where!' she thought to herself but put it to the back of her head as she heard the bell go downstairs. "Time's up," she said and everyone looked up to where they were and saw Kosame standing up and stretching. "We have to get back soon or we'll be late," she said and began to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said as he stood up with Hinata. "I bet 500 ryo that Kakashi-sensei will be late," he said and Sasuke smirked and shook Naruto's hand.

"Fine, I'll go with it. I reckon he's gunna be on time," he said and he turned to walk down the stairs.

"Well I think that Raiko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will be late," Hinata said and held out about 2000 ryo. "If I'm wrong, you two get the money and I'll pay for any ramen this week. If I'm right, you both owe me 2000 ryo and Naruto... you are to go without Ramen all week," she said and Naruto gulped.

'Damn, she's totally got me,' he thought to himself. "W-wait, what about Sasuke... what about his punishment?" he asked and Hinata walked towards Naruto, putting the money back into her pocket.

"That's because you are my boyfriend so I can do this... Sakura-chan will have to decide Sasuke's fate," she said and Naruto shuddered.

"This is payback from what I done in the class isn't it?" he asked and Hinata nodded, took his hand and walked with him off of the roof. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were the last to leave the roof and head back to the class where they will be meeting their teams Jounin sensei.

***In the classroom***

Kosame walked into the room first, realising that everyone was in different seats, sitting in their teams and that they had been numbered. Luckily, she was right near her friends. The only thing that sucked was that Kiba was sitting on the same table, at the end. She let Shino, who had come in after her, take the seat next to Kiba and she sat next to Shino. Behind her, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji sat together and directly in front of her was Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight. To her right was Naruto, Hinata and Kyu. At least she was near her friends. Everyone else had settled down and the door opened and a group of Jounin walked in and the tense atmosphere that was here this morning had came back ten-fold. Iruka was the last to come in and Naruto and Sasuke saw that Kakashi and Raiko were not there. Hinata was smiling to herself as Naruto passed her 2000 ryo.

"I hate you sometimes," he grumbled and Hinata just giggled. She sent a wave of weak KI at Sasuke and he shuddered as he took 2000 ryo from his pocket and passed it back to Hinata.

The Jounin formed an orderly line and checked out their respective teams, some with apprehensive looks on their faces as they looked, wondering if Iruka went a little too easy on them. Some of them saw Naruto who they nodded to, getting one back. 'At least some of these Jounin respect me,' Naruto thought to himself as Iruka walked to the middle of the class and looked to everyone.

"All of you here, I am very proud of you, making into the Genin ranks of Konohagakure, you have each performed well these two years; those who have passed of course, and it's a shame to be letting you go already. You will each be called out in team numbers and your sensei will step forward, you will leave with him or her and go to a designated location in the village," he said and he went through the list, finally getting to Naruto's team. "Right, Team 6," he said and looked to his left to see Kakashi was not there. "...ok... team 7," he said and Raiko was not there yet. "What is taking them so long?" he asked and the other remaining Jounin shrugged their shoulders and Iruka sighed. "Very well... Team 8?" he called out and saw Kurenai stand forward, Kosame, Kiba and Shino standing up and following her out. Before she left the room, she gave Chouji a quick kiss and the others a wave good bye and then they watched as her long brunette hair disappeared around behind the wall. "Team 9 is still in use... Team 10?" he called out and Asuma stepped forward with a grin on his face as he saw Naruto and gave an acknowledging nod as congrats to getting the Namikaze compound. Shikamaru yawned and stood up, Ino and Chouji short after and the four of them walked out, leaving Iruka alone with Naruto, Hinata, Kyu (who had fallen asleep), Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight.

The clock kept ticking and there were feeble attempts at conversation but none of them really took off. After an hour of waiting, the door slid open and Naruto loudly proclaimed: "Thank Kami!" as he saw his sensei walk in with Kakashi. "Thought you two were dead," he said and Kakashi just looked at him and Raiko stuck her tongue out.

"It'll take a lot more to kill me runt," she said as she stood in front of them all with Kakashi. She then turned to Iruka. "Sorry, Iruka-san, the Hokage needed to see us at the last minute, we've just got back from an important mission near Kirigakure," she said and as proof, held a report in her hands.

"Very well. You are a little late though..." he began.

"A little? More like an hour!" Naruto said and Iruka looked to him with a glare.

"As I was saying, you are a little late; all of the other teams have gone. Asuma and Kurenai are probably wondering where you all are," he said but Kakashi held up his arm to silence him.

"There's been a change of plan. The Hokage wants us to test these six separately from the others," he said and passed something to Iruka which he quickly scanned and nodded.

"Fair enough. I will leave them in your capable hands, Kakashi-san, Raiko-san," he said and left the room, leaving Naruto and the others at the mercy of the Jounin. There was an uneasy silence as Kakashi and Raiko got their first full look at the two Genin teams before them.

"I think we might have our hands full here, Kakashi," Raiko said and Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, did you get a Katana?" she asked as she saw the hilt of his Katana and he nodded, standing up, unbuckling it and passing it to Raiko who studied it carefully. "Awesome... this really is Kushina-sensei's old Katana, the Fox's Fang... I haven't seen this in eighteen years... where did you get it?" she asked and Kyu was the one who spoke.

"I found it in the Namikaze dojo, with another assortment of weapons and normal Katana's," she said and Raiko nodded, checking out the blade itself, seeing the sleek design and how well balanced it was. "The guy who made this is a master craftsman, I'd never seen a blade like this in my life until I became Genin and I was taught the ways of Kenjutsu..." she said, sheathing the blade and passing it back to Naruto. "Right, my team, meet on the roof now," she said and left in a flurry of leaves and Naruto, Hinata and Kyu left the room and walked up to the roof. Kakashi watched them go and then turned to his students.

"You three too, come on," he said and he left in the same way as Raiko.

***On the roof***

Eventually, all of them were on the roof and Naruto was a little confused as to why Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight were also there but that was cleared up when Kakashi explained to them what they were doing later.

"Right, before we begin, we need to all introduce ourselves. Even though I have taught you in the Academy, Raiko here hasn't and also, you might also know a little bit about each other that you don't know and also, it helps us know your strengths and weaknesses," he said and pointed to Sakura. "Ok, you first."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, can't you give us an example so we know what to work on?" she asked and Kakashi sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Talk about your likes and dislikes, then your dream for the future. I guess I'm pretty much forced to do this first," he said and they all nodded. "Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are not your business and I have many hobbies, none that will interest you," he said and there was an ominous wind.

"Well that was useless... all we learnt was your name," Naruto said but Kakashi ignored it and looked to Sakura.

"Now you."

"Ok. My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes include flowers, quiz games and memorising stuff... My dislikes include spicy foods, people who are too stuck up and obnoxious and my dreams for the future... well I would like to help Sasuke-kun revive his clan and also prove that Kunoichi aren't too weak," she said with a small blush and went quiet. Kakashi then pointed to Midnight.

"Ok, I'm Uchiha..." she started, blushing a little, "Midnight, the Eight-Tailed Wolf and my likes include sparing, testing my strength against Kyu-chan... Spending time training Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan and also walks in the forest... My dislikes are power hungry idiots who only seek power to destroy, not protect. My dream for the future is the rebuilding of the Wolf Clan which was wiped out during the last war and also making Sasuke-kun into a powerful demon lord," she finished. Naruto and Hinata learnt a little more from Midnight through that and were a little impressed that she will go to lengths to rebuild her clan and also train Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded then pointed to Sasuke who was sitting with his legs crossed, his elbows on his legs, his fingers laced and his chin resting on his hands. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes and few likes, none of them are important. My dream... no... My ambition... is to kill a certain man and rebuild the Uchiha to what it once was..." he darkly said as he focused on the fence in front of them. There was an eerie silence and Raiko was the one who broke it.

"Guess it's me then, eh? My name is Mitarashi Raiko, ex-ANBU. My likes include Katana's, training, playing Shoji and also long walks. My dislikes include people who can't respect the graceful art of Kenjutsu and disregard it as a waste of time. My dream is to become the best Kenjutsu user in Konoha and surpass Kushina-sensei," she said with a defiant smile as if she seemed definite of that claim. "You next Blondie," she said, pointing to Naruto who smiled.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. My likes include Ramen, training and spending time with Kyu-hime and Hina-hime and practical jokes. My dislikes include the annoying wait for instant ramen, failing at my training and also those who can't accept me for who I am, not some monster..." he said, the KI rising and his demon chakra rising. Kyu stopped this by placing her hand on Naruto's and he relaxed gently. "S-Sorry about that... My dream is to one day become Hokage so people will have to acknowledge me, rebuild my clans with Kyu-hime and Hina-hime and also be the best clan head ever and also hunt down and kill a certain man for killing my family!" he said and Raiko was a little confused.

"Hang on... two clans?" she asked and Naruto nodded, Sasuke doing the same.

"We are the heads of the Wolf and Fox Demon clans now," Sasuke stated and Raiko took some time to digest this news.

"Very well, you next," she said, pointing to Kyu.

"My name is Namikaze Kyu, the Nine-Tailed Fox and my likes are pretty much the same as Midnight-chan's but I prefer spending time with Naru-kun and Hinata-chan, training them and..." she started but trailed off. A few seconds later, she shook her head which had grown a blush and carried on. "My dislikes include cold weather, power hungry idiots and also that fucking scumbag Uchiha Madara who sealed me away and killed my brother!" she said with a growl and her KI rose. Naruto noticed this and done the same Kyu done to him. "A-anyway, my dreams are to rebuild the Namikaze and Demon Fox clan with Naru-kun and make Naru-kun into the best hanyou Demon Fox lord," she said with a smile and Naruto was blushing ever so slightly at Kyu's words. It was finally Hinata's turn and she needn't wait as Raiko pointed to her as soon as Kyu finished.

"M-My name is H-Hyuuga Hinata... My likes include flower pressing... and I enjoy cinnamon rolls. My dislikes are those who call others weak and expect too much of someone just because of what family they are from..." she said, her eyes looking to the floor. "M-my dream is to unite the Hyuuga and then the Namikaze with them with Naru-kun's help... also open my own Cinnamon Roll stand in the village when I retire as a Kunoichi," she said and looked up to Raiko who was smiling gently.

"Good, at least we know a little more about each other now. For now, you all go home and rest, or meet up with the others, they should be finished by now and you can find them near the main gates to the village," she said and leant against the fence.

"Also, you are to report to training ground Seven. All of you. The Hokage wants us all to work together due to your... powers... and so we are one large team in missions. Meet at the training ground at 5am. No breakfast unless you want to bring it back up," he said and the others nodded. "Well then, see ya," he said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Catch ya later guys. Oh and Naruto, I want to check out that Katana a bit more tomorrow... if you pass..." she said with a grin and vanished.

"Pass... what the hell is she on about?" Naruto asked and Sakura stood up.

"She might be talking about another test. I was told my Ino-chan that there is another test to separate the rookies from the ones who deserve to be Shinobi. The test apparently has a high failure rate and we are to work as a team... but that is what I was told by Ino-chan," she told him and Naruto groaned and laid back on the roof.

"Don't faint this time, dobe," Sasuke said as he walked off with Sakura and Midnight. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes gently and he felt a weight on his chest and he opened his eyes, looking to see who it was and it was none other than Hinata sitting on his stomach with her Genjutsu down and a smile on her face.

"What's the smile about?" he asked.

"Just that you said you'll rebuild both of your clans with my help... are you sure you can put up with me being with you for two whole clans?" she said playfully and Naruto grew serious.

"Of course I will Hina-hime. You were my first love and always will be and I will always be with you no matter what happens," he said and pulled Hinata on top of him. "Always," he said and engaged her in a passionate kiss. Hinata moaned and her tails began to move more frequently as her hormones began to rise and her heat get stronger. It was really tough for her not to give into her heat and take Naruto there and then but on top of the Academy was not the place to do it, especially in broad daylight and also when there are classes still in session. Naruto broke their heated make out and smiled. "That was only the starter. The rest is tonight," he said as he stroked Hinata's ass and got a moan of appreciation. "Come on, we should go and see the others," he said.

Hinata got off of Naruto and helped him up, the both of them putting up their Genjutsu's. Kyu, in her fox form, leapt into Naruto's arms and climbed onto his head and they left the roof of the Academy with a jump, landing at the entrance with a crouch, seeing Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight right in front of them, standing there. A few of the students that were still in the Academy looked out the windows and there was a group of fangirls (and fanboys) of the group and they cheered as Naruto high fived Sasuke and also when Hinata landed to the side of Naruto.

The group walked off in the direction of Ichiraku's and then Hinata remembered something. "Oh yea, there is no point in getting any ramen tonight," she said and Naruto turned to face her.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked and Hinata smirked and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Who was it that lost that bet and has to go without Ramen for a whole week?" she teased and Naruto groaned in annoyance and fell to his knees and stared at the floor.

"The ramen... please... anything but the ramen..." he muttered out and looked up to see that everyone else was still walking off ahead. "H-Hey, wait up!" he said as he dashed off after his friends.

**...**

**Ok that is the end of this chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay and if it is a little small. The next chapter is on hold for now, I have to get ready to go back to college next week for the start of a whole new year and new course and also a few things have come up that I'm trying to help sort out with my friend.**

**Hope you don't mind if the next chapter is a little late ^^;**

**Peace out and have a good one!**

**It would also be nice to get some ideas for missions if anyone has any good ones. Just PM me. I might start the Wave Arc soon and of course, there were missions before that but I haven't got many ideas for any.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to a new chapter of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox ^_^**

**So far, I have only managed to get about one mission idea, and I'm going to be using that later in this chapter if I have the space to put it in.**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a lot going on recently and in a couple of weeks, it is going to be even busier so as a result, uploads will be less frequent, maybe once a week instead of two. Sorry for this!**

**Thinking of a new story series to do after this story series and I have a basic plot line already! The series will be called Fate of the Fox which has a few references to this story such as the Kyuubi being female, Naruto living with Hinata and that's it so far. Sasuke will NOT contain the eight-tailed wolf but I will have one or two OC's from this fanfic but Kosame will not be in it due to plot reasons.**

**Reviews:**

**Snoopy.0: Thanks for the mission ideas ^_^ I'll try my best to find places to use them.**

**Valash122: It's already happened ^_^**

**Juby455: Thanks and yes, I have already done that too. Thanks for the review for chapter twenty, I do try to make this funny at times but still keep it serious due to my plot and the characters involved. Well... I've read a lot of good Naruto x Hinata fanfics and having someone say that I write some of the best is really quite flattering to say the least! Kyu will now be a part of Naruto's loving embrace and in this chapter, I added a little humour to the situation.**

**Thanks for all the good reviews about having Kyu in the Naruto x Hinata pairing. To be honest, I didn't initially intend to have her in the pairing but I guess a lot of things change (like Kosame becoming a main character). **

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"Who was it that lost that bet and has to go without Ramen for a whole week?" she teased and Naruto groaned in annoyance and fell to his knees and stared at the floor.

"The ramen... please... anything but the ramen..." he muttered out and looked up to see that everyone else was still walking off ahead. "H-Hey, wait up!" he said as he dashed off after his friends.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

Naruto finally caught up with his friends and skidded to a halt behind Hinata who he slammed into, knocking them both to the floor. Hinata landed on her back and Naruto on top of her, the both of them looking into each other's eyeswith a blush on the both of their faces. "Hehe, hey," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata muttered out a similar response before she was hoisted up by Naruto, the both of them glancing to the sides as they watched the villagers giving them odd looks. The two stood there holding hands when they were bought back to the living world by Sasuke who hit the both of them around the head.

"Come on, we aren't going to see the others at this rate," Sasuke said and stalked off, Sakura behind him and Midnight in her wolf form at Sasuke's heels. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in pain and he walked off with Kyu at his heels and Hinata still holding his hand. Behind them, the sun was setting and casting long shadows along the road they trekked.

As they walked through the village towards the main gate, the group could eventually see the silhouettes of their friends and some day, team mates. Naruto, who was back in front of the group, was the first there and he nodded to Asuma and Kurenai as they walked off in an unknown direction to an unknown location. Shikamaru was leaning against a tree, looking into the evening sky, watching the first few starts revealing themselves in the twilight. Chouji was sitting at the base of said tree with Kosame next to him, evidently the teams being trained together like they had been told. Ino was sitting on a bench with a bored expression on her face, Shino was well... being Shino, Kiba looked unconscious on the grass with Akamaru on his chest and all of them were surprised that Kiba hadn't gone home.

As Naruto reached them, Ino was the first to see them as she was looking almost directly to their location as they walked down the dirt path. She yawned and waved to Naruto and Hinata who waved back. Since Ino and Naruto came to realise that they both knew each other from their childhood, their bond quickly deepened and got along really well, much to Hinata's annoyance because sometimes Ino was like another Naruto in where she acts stupidly at times. Ino got up and pulled both of her friends (Naruto and Hinata) into a hug where they exchanged greetings.

Chouji was the next to notice as he heard the noises of Ino getting up and a small laugh from Naruto. He looked up and he smiled to them and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had stayed back a little as they let Naruto and Hinata get the greetings over and done with. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets and a yawn escaped his mouth and Chouji put it down to the fact that they were tired; proven even more as Sakura had fallen asleep against Sasuke. Chouji looked down and saw that Kosame was asleep in his lap and he sighed. 'This sucks. I was gunna say hi to Naruto but Kosame-chan has fallen asleep already,' he thought to himself as he pulled another bag of potato chips and began devouring them like a swarm of locusts on the yearly harvest. They were gone within a matter of minutes.

In that matter of minutes, Naruto and Hinata had walked over and Naruto waved to his Ramen loving friend and sat down with a sigh next to him. "What's up?" Chouji asked as Naruto sat down.

"I can't have anymore ramen for the rest of this week," he said and Chouji's eyes lit up in surprise and a hint of sorrow. Who else was he going to eat ramen with? "I lost a bet to Hina-hime and I lost 2000 ryo AND got the extra punishment of no ramen!" he said with such sad emotion behind his voice that Hinata turned around and showed Chouji a small wad of cash which WAS Naruto's AND Sasuke's. Chouji gulped and turned to face Naruto.

"Man... I'd hate to go in a bet where food is on the line," he said and Naruto nodded his agreement.

"The money isn't the problem. It was losing the ramen which dealt the final blow."

"How did you lose the right to Ramen?" Chouji asked and Hinata walked over and crouched in front of Naruto and smiled a sly smile.

"That is because someone couldn't help but practice with a very legendary, rare and valuable Katana in the middle of the book fight," she said and Chouji couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of that fight and also the way that Naruto flinched a little when Hinata said that with a serious and stern tone in her voice.

'Man... Hina-hime is getting more and more scary every time I am in trouble,' Naruto thought as he gulped and leant against the tree as Hinata came closer and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Or... if you behave and treat me... I think we can come to some sort of agreement," she said seductively and lay down between Naruto's legs, facing him and she smiled sweetly before she kissed him. Naruto kissed back and then turned to see Shikamaru in the shadows.

"Hey, Shikamaru," he said and fist bumped Shikamaru. Shikamaru stepped out from the shadow and was now fully bathed in moonlight as the sun had fully set over the time that Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura had been there along with Kyu and Midnight. "How'd the introduction thingy go with your sensei's?" he asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"It was so troublesome. All we learnt was that Asuma-sensei has a smoking habit, likes to play Shogi and he can be very blunt at times. Has no real dream or many hates... not much really," he said and Naruto nodded.

"Similar to mine then," he started but Chouji interrupted.

"You had your thing with Kakashi-sensei's team right?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "That explains the ANBU member speaking to Asuma-sensei then," he finished and let Naruto continue.

"Well, as I was saying. We didn't learn much. We learnt that Raiko-sensei likes Katana's and doesn't like the fact that people don't respect the art of Kenjutsu. We learnt only Kakashi-sensei's name... so hardly anything. Oh, also, did you guys get told about tomorrow?" he asked and Shikamaru nodded and Ino joined the conversation.

"Apparently it is to weed out those who are not worthy to be Genin. Sure, they got onto the Genin ranks and passed the Academy test but the REAL test is tomorrow," she said and Shikamaru sighed.

"You interrupted me again, you troublesome woman," he complained and Ino elbowed him in the gut. "Ow. You always hit me too!" he said as he nursed his gut. He then turned to face Naruto. "She's been like it all evening... seriously, girls are so troublesome sometimes," he said and even Naruto and Chouji nodded in agreement, Naruto getting elbowed in the gut and Hinata speaking to him.

"Remember what I told you earlier," she said and Naruto gulped and nodded.

"What happened then?" Ino asked and Naruto was about to explain and Hinata cut him off which annoyed him a little. There are only so many interruptions he can take.

"Well, someone," she said, pointing to Naruto, who was still face to face with Hinata, "felt he might try to practice with his Katana during the book fight which that mutt over there started," she said, turning her head and pointing to Kiba. "Which reminds me, why is he still here?" she asked and Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me... must be the concussion settling in after earlier," she said with a wink to Naruto who smiled to her. "Still, it was stupid to try and practice Kenjutsu in the middle of class," she said and Naruto let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can you all please not bring that up... it's really starting to piss me off!" he said, his voice rising and Hinata looked to him with an annoyed look.

"It was only a joke Naru-kun," she said and Naruto sighed once more.

"I know but I don't think it's funny," he said and a playful grin came across Hinata's face. She turned over in his lap and lay down on the grass, resting her head on his gut.

"Well I can't help it you lost out on a week's ramen AND 2000 ryo," she said, pointing to Naruto with an almost accusing finger and Ino laughed.

"You missed out on a weeks' worth of ramen too! Man that is priceless. Hinata-chan, you can be a real bitch sometimes," she teased and Hinata smiled and nodded.

"I know but I'm only playing. I won't annoy him too much unless I mean to," she said and kissed Naruto's hands that were in her own. "Anyway, I noticed that Kosame-chan was asleep, Kiba is unconscious and Sakura has fallen asleep on Sasuke... everyone better be better tomorrow, we all have our proper test. Me, Naru-kun, Kyu-chan, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan and Midnight-chan are being tested together because of our... powers... if that is the right term to use," she said and the others that were there and part of the conversation nodded.

"Then those who are together in their teams should start formulating tactics... why? Because this test, put simply, is a test on our team work and how well we can work under pressure..." came Shino's voice from the darkness and they all jumped at the voice. The clouds parted and the moonlight shone on Shino's standing figure and it gave off an eerie aura. He pushed his glasses to his face and walked to the others and looked to Kosame then to Kiba. "Seeing as my comrades are resting, I must formulate I viable method of success before first light," he said and the others agreed.

"He has a point you know, when we get to Chuunin level, we will be leading teams ourselves and the best way to work on that is by being administered this troublesome test that shows our sensei's how well we can work together," Shikamaru said with a yawn and then stood up. "Well, I guess we will have to sort that out tomorrow morning. I'm heading home," he said and with a stretch, he began walking off. Ino watched a little and then stood up herself and ran off after him.

"H-hey, Shikamaru, wait up!" she called out. Shikamaru stopped, turned around and let Ino catch up. The others watched him and Ino together, Hinata thinking it was cute whist Chouji felt a stirring on his stomach and he looked down to see Kosame, who's head was resting against his stomach, waking up and he gently stroked her hair. Naruto had his head against the tree and he was looking up into the sky and then turned to Chouji.

"Shouldn't you go after them? They are your team after all," he said and Chouji shook his head.

"Leave them to it. Shikamaru can think up plans in a matter of seconds and he'll have many already figured out by the morning. All we have to do is be told what to do and we'll go," he said, putting his absolute trust into his best friend. He looked down once more and saw that Kosame had her eyes open and she was getting used to the low light levels.

"W-what the hell?" she yawned. "I shut my eyes for five minutes and day turned to night," she said and Chouji laughed.

"You've been asleep for ages, almost an hour now," he said and Kosame sat up right and had a panicked look on her face.

"But the test... we have to think of a plan!" she said and looked around to try and find Shino, who was sitting on the outskirts of the group and then saw Kiba's body on the floor with a sleeping Akamaru.

"Do not worry about the plan. We shall have time in the morning to think of one. Why? Because our sensei's have probably not thought that we know what they are planning to do," Shino said and Kosame nodded.

'It's gunna take forever to get used to this kid... he's still creepy but he knows what he is doing. The mutt on the other hand... he just charges in without thinking. It's like another Naruto...there's one on each team!' she thought to herself, breaking down a little inside. It was then that she noticed Naruto and Hinata and she smiled. "E-evening," she yawned once more and got a greeting from the both of them but only a curt nod from Naruto. "Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" she asked and Hinata leant over to find Sasuke and Sakura where they were last seen but found the location empty.

"They must have left, I can't find them. Sakura-chan fell asleep on Sasuke-kun so he might have taken her home," Hinata said and Kosame nodded. "Which reminds me; we should get going to, Naru-kun. We need to sleep and get ready for tomorrows test," she said and Naruto yawned, nodding at the same time. "Kyu-chan?" she called out and a fox form of Kyu jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the group. "Good, you're here. We should be going," she said, standing up and helping up a yawning Naruto. "See you guys later," she said and the three of them said their farewells, leaving Chouji, Kosame, Shino and Kiba alone.

"We should get going too," Kosame said and Chouji nodded. "There's something I want to speak to my mother about," she said and with that, she stood up, Chouji following her. She then looked to Shino. "Are we going to meet here tomorrow morning with the others?" she asked and Shino nodded. "Ok great, see you tomorrow," she said happily and walked off with Chouji.

Shino looked over to Kiba and sighed. He stood up and sent his bugs over to him and commanded them to carry him, which they done. He carried off his unconscious comrade and headed home; the Inazuka compound being the first stop.

***Naruto and Hinata and Kyu***

The three of them walked into the main entrance hall of the Namikaze compound and Kyu immediately transformed and took of her jacket that she was wearing and stretched and pushed out her chest which was noticed by Naruto and he quickly looked away to see Hinata doing the same. The two locked eye contact and she winked to Naruto who rolled his eyes and walked past Hinata and into the kitchen where he got himself a drink.

This action did not go unnoticed by Hinata and Kyu. The both of them looked to each other and both had a sad look, knowing that something was wrong. Kyu looked to Hinata then to the kitchen door. Hinata knew that Kyu wanted Hinata to go in first to make sure Naruto was ok, seeing as Hinata was better at this kind of thing than Kyu.

Hinata finished taking off her jacket and taking off her shoes and she walked into the kitchen with just her shirt and ANBU style pants on. She noticed Naruto gazing out of the large window to a small wooded area and his tails hung limp. As the light was off, Hinata could see the moonlight reflecting off of Naruto's red eyes. As Hinata walked into the room she shut the door behind her with a 'click' and Naruto's ears twitched at the sudden noise. Hinata walked behind him and snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder and took his hands in hers.

"Are you ok?" she asked and felt Naruto shrug.

"I'm just sleepy I guess... so much has been happening recently, it's become a little annoying and I just want to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," he said as he stood up and walked off top the direction of the bedroom. Hinata sighed and shook her head.

'He could be right... I know what can cheer him up. He needs to have that home warming party, invite all of our friends and maybe, just maybe, I can find out what is wrong there. I think it has something to do with the fact that Kosame-chan stepped back and walked away when she saw his Katana and found out it was Kushina-san's one. Kosame-chan knows something. I guess it'll be up to those two to sort it out between them. I still stand by my belief that Kosame-chan is one of the Uzumaki and Sakoi-san is Kushina-san's sister...' Hinata thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and saw Naruto in the distance and Kyu behind him; only to see her stop and hang her head, her nine tails falling limp and dragging on the floor.

Hinata walked over and Kyu noticed her coming. She turned around to come face to face with Hinata and she let out a depressive sigh. "Do you know what's going on?" Kyu asked and Hinata shook her head.

"No, he didn't tell me anything apart from that he's tired and that a lot has been going on recently and it's become a little annoying," Hinata said, recapping hers and Naruto's conversation, even though it was a rather short one. The two looked to the direction of where Naruto had headed and realised that he had taken another route to the bedroom, seeing as there were two ways to get there and Naruto had opted to take the longer route. Most likely going to clear his head.

The two were both thinking of going to comfort Naruto but also felt that maybe it wasn't their place to do so yet so they both turned back around and headed to the main entrance hall where they will take the usual way up to the bedroom, maybe seeing Naruto there.

***Naruto***

Naruto walked into the garden, into the cool summer night's air and he took a deep breath. He felt wound up, tense and plain irritated and he couldn't work out why. There was a lot plaguing his mind; Sasuke hardly talking and acting all distant, the way that Kosame acted when she saw the Katana and how the reality that he was now a Genin beginning to sink in. His life was at so much more risk now that people know whose son he is and what he contains. People will be after his life to try and use Naruto as an excuse to get revenge against his father for anything he done to them in the past and also try to capture him and gain control of the Kyuubi whose chakra was still secure within Naruto.

Pondering this, he placed his hand on his abdomen and let out a depressive sigh just like Kyu had done when she had seen Hinata. He felt like such a huge weight was on his shoulders now and he needed all the help he could get even though he blocked out his own girlfriends, best friends and mates. He didn't feel comfortable placing such a burden on other people due to his naive nature.

He walked around the garden, taking in all of the noises of insects and the gentle sound of flowing water like a river. He closed his eyes and looked up to the sky, letting the gentle breeze flow over his whole body. After doing so, he opened his eyes and looked into the crescent moon and saw the stars dotted around the night sky like lanterns, each blinking in perfect balance as if they had been doing it for thousands of years and the pattern was like clock-work to them; perfect.

Naruto yawned greatly and turned around to walk back in and he realised the bedroom light was on, Hinata and Kyu probably wondering where he was and what he was doing. Deciding to finally get some rest, he put his hands in his pockets and walked inside the house, heading the back way up to the bedroom.

***Hinata and Kyu, when Naruto walks into the garden***

The two were sitting on the bed together, both in complete silence but both thinking the exact same thing: 'What is wrong with Naruto?'

Hinata looked to the clock and noticed that it was 10.17pm and considering that they had to be up ridiculously early the next morning, Hinata decided to turn in for the day. She stood up, taking off her shirt first and placing it in a small pile of dirty clothing and made a mental note to get them done soon. Walking over to the walk-in wardrobe, she picked out some PJ's; just a pair of panties and a white top, and walked back outside to see Kyu still fully dressed and laying back on the bed, her arms behind her head and staring at the ceiling. Hinata noticed a tear coming from Kyu's eye and she placed the PJ's on the bed and sat next to Kyu.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked and Kyu sighed.

"You know I can feel what Naruto feels right because we are directly linked?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "I feel... confusion... anger... sorrow... a lot of things. I think something is going on... he's been a little distant this evening. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it's just the stress," she said and wiped the tear from her face and sat up. "We can talk with him properly later, right now, we need to get ready for bed," she said and Hinata nodded.

Kyu got off the bed and done the same as Hinata and soon enough, both girls were in their PJ's and lying together in the bed, leaving room between them for Naruto to sleep. They decided to leave the light on for Naruto when he finally got into the room. Hinata, overcome by sleep, soon fell asleep but Kyu lie awake, listening out for Naruto and soon enough, she heard the door open and saw a tired, depressed looking Naruto.

Naruto shut the door behind him and proceeded to take off his clothes until he was in his underwear and he walked into the walk-in wardrobe and pulled on a pair of shorts and he climbed into the bed between Hinata and Kyu, immediately wrapping his arms around Hinata and pulling her close to her. Hinata breathed deeply at the feeling of Naruto's arms and she got a little more comfortable.

Kyu watched this and felt a little annoyed that she was left out. Turning off the light, she cuddled up to Naruto and kissed his neck gently and played with his hair a little and then rested her head on his shoulder blades and wrapped her tails with his. "I love you, Naruto-kun," she said sweetly and kissed him once more before shutting her eyes.

***That morning***

The clock struck 4am and Naruto was the first to open his eyes, complaining about how early it was and he turned off the alarm and cuddled up to Hinata, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and he sighed gently. Hinata was also awake at the same time and she turned over in the bed and came face to face with Naruto who looked like crap to be honest. A troubled mind and lack of sleep does this to someone. **[A/N Trust me, I know. Sorry if he is so emo like for some reason, it is a small plot point]. **

Hinata placed her right hand on Naruto's face and stroked his face gently and kissed him in the same manner. "Morning, honey," she smiled and snuggled up to Naruto. "You ok?" she asked with a yawn and felt Naruto shrug. "I really wish you would tell me when something is wrong. You know you have me to speak to, and Kyu-chan too. We want to help you," she said and Naruto sighed.

"Sorry... Hina-hime... I just don't want to place the burden that is on my shoulders on to someone else's shoulders," he said and Hinata poked him roughly in the stomach.

"Next time you act like that, I will Jyuken all of your tenketsu and leave you to open them yourself," she said in a very stern tone and Naruto tensed a little at the tone of voice. "Just tell me what is wrong then we can talk about what to do about this problem," she said and Naruto sat up in the bed, taking Hinata with him and he rested Hinata's body against his, an embrace that was all too familiar.

Naruto sighed and began to talk quietly, as to not wake up Kyu who was still fast asleep (she's always been a heavy sleeper). "It's just... I feel so tense lately, there's been so much going on, I feel a little lost. I have such a burden on my shoulders now..." he said, trailing off.

"Because you are a Genin and have to uphold the Namikaze name?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"I'm gunna have so many after my life now I am an adult and not under the protection of the village as much as I used to be... also there is the reason that my father was the Fourth Hokage and I contain the Kyuubi. I might be hunted relentlessly and I don't want everyone else to get involved!" he said, a wince of pain at the end of it as Hinata closed one of his tenketsu.

"What did I tell you?" she asked rhetorically and Naruto rested his head against the wall. "I told you not to keep acting like that. Me, and Kyu-chan too, love you so much and we want to be with you for as long as we can, and we can't do that unless we do it together. You need us, Naruto, more than you think you do. Who is going to be there if you keep shutting people away? You are going to lose friends and loved ones," she said and those words stung Naruto greatly but he knew he deserved them.

"I just... I just feel annoyed because you kept bringing up that Katana and also because I have to keep the Namikaze reputation strong," he said and Hinata just nodded.

"Well, what's done is done and I apologize for bringing up the Katana, I was just messing around," she said and brought her face close to his and Naruto could feel her breath on his lips. They looked into each other's eyes. Red met white (Hinata still had her Genjutsu up) and after a few seconds, Hinata pulled Naruto's face closer to hers and bought their lips together softly. A moan of appreciation left Hinata's lips as Naruto's tail caressed her figure and Hinata climbed on top of Naruto but was immediately pushed off with such force she landed on the floor with a groan.

"Bitch, I was sleeping," came Kyu's voice and Naruto, even though everything was so tense with him, managed a laugh. Hinata got up and jumped back onto the bed and tackled Kyu off of the other side and the two rolled around on the floor, one trying to subjugate the other.

Naruto sighed, heaved himself out of bed and stood over the two and grabbed the collar of each girl's shirt and pulled them apart. Hinata looked to him with a sorry look in her eyes and Naruto nodded, accepting her apology and he let her go and stand up. Kyu on the other hand, had a victorious look on her face because she was on top of Hinata when they were pulled apart. Naruto gave her a stern face and Kyu didn't flinch back but just stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Your threats won't work on me. I'm the Nine Tailed Fox. The most powerful force on this earth!" she said in a cocky tone and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get ready for today. We gotta be at the training ground by five and it's already quarter past four. Hurry up and get ready. I'll be in the shower first," he said and letting go of Kyu, he went to have a shower. He walked past the window and saw that it was still dark out.

Kyu and Hinata looked to each other and giggled. "Bitch," Hinata said playfully to Kyu and pushed her onto the bed as she walked to the walk-in wardrobe to get clothes for herself and Naruto.

"Problem with that?" she asked and without waiting for a response, she walked into the walk-in wardrobe to also get her clothes.

***Half an hour later***

All three occupants, dressed and fed (ignoring what Kakashi said), were leaving the house in the dim morning light and Naruto had with him a bag that contained a few tools and plus, due to Kakashi's tardiness, a blanket to rest under. He was dressed in orange pants, a black shirt with a mesh wire top under that and also an orange and black jacket. **[A/N He is pretty much wearing what he is in Shippuden as the older stuff might look a little stupid on someone his age in this fanfic]. **Hinata was dressed in pale clothing which matched her eyes when the Genjutsu was up and she, like Naruto, wore a black top with the wire top under that one. She also wore a kunai and shuriken pouch on her leg like Naruto's and her head band around her neck where as Naruto wore his on his forehead. Kyu was dressed in a similar fashion to Naruto; orange. She wore Black ANBU style pants with a black top and a wire on under that but over that she wore an orange jacket that hugged her figure nicely and it was just baggy enough to keep the attention away from her chest because she hated it when other people checked her out apart from Naruto and Hinata occasionally when they were both mating with Naruto.

Naruto walked hand in hand with Hinata and Kyu through the dimly lit village and everything was still. If someone looked out of their window now, they would think that the three of them are leaving because that tended to happen in the darkness. Luckily for the three of them, no one had looked out of their window and they reached the training field with just minutes to spare.

Naruto walked up to one of the three training posts and leant against it with a tired sigh and put his bag on the floor. Seconds passed and he felt Sasuke's demon chakra and looked to the direction of the village to see Sakura, Sasuke and Midnight walking towards them. They exchanged glances and silent greetings, the six of them way too tired to even speak yet. Naruto sat there with his eyes shut and was listening to the gentle sounds of everyone breathing and yawning and also the infrequent chirps of birds that were waking up to the morning light that had crept along the training field.

Dead on five, there was a puff of smoke and all six Genin jumped slightly at the sudden action and when the smoke cleared, they saw the silhouette of one of their sensei's. "You all here then?" came a female voice and upon getting no answer, she stepped forward slightly and a smile graced her face. "You lot are gunna have to get used to waking up early...I see Kakashi isn't here yet. Tell ya what, he has a problem with being late for stuff like this unless it is a deadly serious mission. I guess you lot can nap for a little bit and I'll wake you up at about eight which should be when he gets here," she said and without having to be told twice, all six Genin went back to sleep, Hinata and Kyu transforming into foxes and curling up on Naruto's lap as he fell back asleep and Sakura doing the same to Sasuke whilst Midnight just rested her head against Sasuke and fell asleep there.

***10am***

Raiko, who had also fallen asleep, woke up at about ten, with a few minutes to go till the hour. She looked over to the Genin to see that they were all still sleep. She took out two kunai and launched them at the group, both of them embedding themselves in the stumps above Naruto's head and Sasuke's head. Naruto jumped up with a kunai drawn whilst Hinata and Kyu rolled onto the floor and woke up then. Sasuke opened his eyes and grumbled in annoyance and opened his eyes and squinted slightly at the bright light levels. He noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep on his lap and his picked her up and held her to his face. Sakura opened her eyes and yawned cutely in her small wolf cub like form and licked Sasuke's face and wagged her tail.

Sasuke, for the first time in a few days with Naruto and the others, smiled and put Sakura on the floor and let her transform back in a puff of smoke. Hinata and Kyu transformed also and put up their Genjutsu's so that in broad daylight, anyone else wouldn't see their Kitsune features.

"What the hell was that for sensei!?" Naruto shouted as he stared at Raiko who was laughing.

"I said I would wake you lot up," she said and caught the kunai thrown by Naruto. "Now that wasn't fair, I didn't aim for you did I?" she asked and threw the Kunai back Naruto caught and placed in his kunai and shuriken pouch. "Kakashi should be here soon. I feel asleep too but I would have noticed him coming," she said and not wanting to know how, the others just nodded and stood up and without doubt, a few minutes later, at about 10.07am, Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke with his hand up in greeting.

"Yo," he said with a smile and the others had annoyed looks on their faces.

"YOU'RE LATE!" they shouted in unison and Kakashi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well you see, I got lost on the path of life," he said and the others didn't like his excuse but were forced to accept it, they don't want to get on Kakashi's bad side. "Now, today, the reason we bought you here was to give a final Genin test," he said and the others nodded, already knowing why they had to do this test. "You will each be given the simple task of trying to get these two bells," he said, holding up a couple of bells on strings and showed them to the Genin. "Before the timer runs out," he informed them, pointing to a clock that was on one of the wooden stumps. "If any of you fail, you will be tied to one of the stumps and I will eat your lunch in front of you and on top of that, you will be forced to go back to the Academy," he finished and tied the bells to his waist and looked to Raiko who stepped forward.

"Your job is to come at us with the intent to kill," she said, pulling out her own set of bells; the same as Kakashi's. She was eying up the students in front of her and noticed Naruto having a firm grip on the hilt of his Katana. "Since there aren't enough bells to go around between all of you, like Kakashi said, some of you will be going to the Academy and getting held back another year. That would suck wouldn't it? Getting held back another year whilst you watch your friends from the window with their sensei's... forgetting all about you and your slight... mishap," she said cruelly at the end and Naruto shuddered at the thought of going back to the Academy and leaving his friends. His face grew serious and with a 'pok' he drew the Katana and dashed at Raiko, only for the blow to get easily deflected and she held him from behind with her arms around his neck and a kunai to his throat.

'Way too fast!' was the thought that was going through the minds of Hinata and Sakura whilst Sasuke had the thought of 'So this is a Jounin, huh? Let's see if they are a match for one of the Uchiha.'

"Not yet, Naruto," she said and threw him to the floor. "We hadn't said go yet," she said and with a smile, she stood up and put the kunai in her pocket. "I got to hand it to you though, a second later, I really would have been dead," she smiled and nodded to Kakashi who nodded back. "Very well, you may begin!" she said loudly and with a puff of smoke, she and Kakashi vanished, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight and Kyu in the training field.

"Right, you guys know what to do right?" Hinata said and the others nodded before transforming and dashing to the nearest bush. Whilst Raiko was waiting for Kakashi, Hinata worked out the stuff already, being told some of the details of Kakashi's teachings by her father and she had already formulated what to do.

In the nearest tree, Kakashi and Raiko had suppressed their chakra and Kakashi looked to Raiko. "I didn't expect them to work something out this quick. We have a good bunch this year," he said as he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and began to read as Raiko scowled to him. "We have enough time on our hands to relax. We're ex-ANBU after all and these are all wet-behind the ears Genin, but be aware of Naruto and Sasuke when you encounter them both, it's hard work," he mentioned and with a final nod, the two split up, going in separate directions.

The hunt had begun.

**...**

**Sorry for the late update but I guess that will be happening more frequently because of my personal life taking priority.**

**Sorry for Naruto's slight emo bit, there is a reason for this and that will be evident in the next chapter ^_^**

**Stay cool and I will see you next week my readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Once again, I apologize for the late update. I assure you that it won't be so often but I have college to do now and I have that three days a week, plus doing a lot of art work for my course and also spending some time with my girlfriend and other friends whenever I get the chance so I hope this doesn't annoy you guys so much that I won't be updating as often. **

**This chapter went through many rewrites to get it how I wanted to have it done, and hopefully you guys will still like it no matter the outcome because I know some of you are my loyal readers and reviewers and have stuck with me from the very first chapter of Naruto, A Demon Reborn: The Academy Years**

**Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites for this story too, there are more favourites than reviews which is a bit of a shame but I don't write this for the reviews and stuff, I write because I enjoy it and people enjoy reading what I write ^_^**

**The next chapter will hopefully be longer so I ask you guys for help with the Wave Arc like who will be on the mission and basic events. Just shoot me a PM and I will consider it. The Wave Arc is so freaking important and it's nice to know what my fans and readers want.**

**Read and review!**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

In the nearest tree, Kakashi and Raiko had suppressed their chakra and Kakashi looked to Raiko. "I didn't expect them to work something out this quick. We have a good bunch this year," he said as he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and began to read as Raiko scowled to him. "We have enough time on our hands to relax. We're ex-ANBU after all and these are all wet-behind the ears Genin, but be aware of Naruto and Sasuke when you encounter them both, it's hard work," he mentioned and with a final nod, the two split up, going in separate directions.

The hunt had begun.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

In the bushes to the edge of the training field, Naruto sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, deep in concentration. It was rare that Naruto done this because he was always so carefree but this time, it seemed he was deadly serious that he wants to pass this test. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention and Naruto growled, taking Sasuke by surprise. He looked to Hinata who shook her head and spoke in a low voice. "It's not best to disturb him until he is finished," she said and Sasuke nodded, sitting back down.

When they split up from Raiko and Kakashi, they split into two groups. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata went one way, Sakura, Midnight and Kyu went another. Sasuke will tell Sakura of the plan when Naruto has thought of one. Hinata's plan was only to get away as soon as possible and split into two groups.

Everything was so silent, they could only hear the gentle rustle of leaves and the chirping of birds and in a tree roughly 100 metres from them, Kakashi stood against the trunk and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata sitting together, Naruto concentrating and seeing Hinata say something to Sasuke. 'At least they hid themselves well enough. The first Shinobi rule is stealth. See but don't be seen. That is the basis of all Shinobi arts. Eradicate yourself, become invisible. These three done that quite well. I can just about see the top of Naruto's head though,' he thought and he looked to the direction that Raiko went and turned on his headset. "Raiko, its Kakashi. Status report on the other three," he said quietly and heard her voice quietly on the other side.

"I can see Sakura's pink hair from a mile away, they have hidden themselves behind the rocks near the river in this training ground," he said and Kakashi gave his acknowledgements and looked back to where Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were, only to see that they weren't there!

***Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke***

When Kakashi was talking to Raiko, the three had come up with a plan to get the bells. Naruto opened his eyes and simply said "Follow me," to the two of them and leapt up into the trees and each of them took better positions and Naruto spoke to the both of them. "Ok, Sasuke, relay this information to Sakura and Midnight, Hina-hime, tell Kyu-hime," he said and the two of them nodded. Naruto began: "Plan of action. Draw our sensei's together. I can sense Kakashi-sensei's chakra roughly 115m in front of us, and Raiko-sensei's 400m away, near you three. Pinpoint her chakra, bring her out into the open and bring her to the river where we will bring Kakashi-sensei. When they are both on the water, if we can get them there, I want a low level lightning attack to stun them whilst we get the bells," he finished and got an okay from Kyu with Sasuke nodding to him to say that Sakura and Midnight had gotten the information. "That okay with you two?" he asked and the two nodded and the three of them landed on the floor after jumping down. "Alright, I'll go out first and try to draw his attention. Sasuke, you back me up and Hina-hime, you keep an eye out for any sudden chakra changes like if he uses a substitution, just tell us where he is," he said and the both nodded. "Don't come out, Sasuke, until you see an opening to get him yourself," he finished and Sasuke nodded, the two of them running towards Kakashi, Sasuke taking to the trees and Naruto running directly to Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed sudden movement in front of him and saw Naruto running directly at him. 'A direct confrontation? You really still do need to learn Naruto,' he thought to himself as Naruto came closer. With his Icha Icha book already in his pouch, he jumped backwards a few times to a few trees back and Naruto smiled.

'Good, he's heading back,' he thought to himself and leapt up into the air and landed a few trees in front of Kakashi. "Let's go sensei, this will be a battle worthy of the greatest warriors!" he said in a cocky tone and Kakashi sighed.

"You might be thinking of the wrong type of thing here," he said and jumped down onto the floor, Naruto following.

"The thing here that is wrong is your hair style!" he shouted and charged at Kakashi, only for said Jounin to pull out a book. Naruto skidded to a halt and looked at Kakashi.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you... that book... seriously?!" he asked and Kakashi nodded.

"I need something to entertain me, I've been dying to learn how this ends. It shouldn't be a problem seeing who I am up against," he said and that annoyed Naruto. Naruto charged at him and went to punch him, only for Kakashi to easily dodge.

"Let me teach you... the fundamentals of hand to hand, Taijutsu," he said and a smile grew on Naruto's face. "Still, you won't last long, I should be able to finish this by the time you can land a hit," he taunted and Naruto pulled out his father's chakra blades and Kakashi felt the KI increase. "Good, you have finally got a little KI. I did say to come at me with the intent to kill," he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto heard Hinata's voice in his head.

'**Behind you, 50 metres, coming in fast!' **she said and Naruto nodded and turned around. As he turned around, he was knocked back by a strong force and he hit the floor and looked up to see no one there. **'Left, 25 metres. Jump!' **came Hinata's voice once more and Naruto done as he was told, only to notice Kakashi skid to a halt underneath him.

'Good, means he's getting help from somewhere, he's covered the team work area. Guessing by the quickness of this, it is Hinata because of her Byakugan and their mind link. Guess my next target is her,' he thought to himself. Little did he know, there was a trap waiting for him from Sasuke.

"You aren't getting away!" Naruto yelled and dashed after Kakashi, taking a swing with his left leg at his head. Kakashi dodged without even batting an eye and he crouched to the floor. Naruto cursed and made a left hook at Kakashi only for said Jounin to disappear and reappear right behind him. Naruto looked right in front of him in a confused fashion.

"Showing your back to the enemy? Very poor Ninjutsu. Didn't you learn anything?" Kakashi asked whilst at the same time performing hand seals. This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

'**Naru-kun, watch out, he's performing hand seals!' **she said and before Naruto could react, Kakashi called out.

"You really are pathetic Naruto, I thought the son of the fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was so much better than this..." he taunted, knowing of Naruto's mood the night before thanks to his idiocy using the Katana during the book war. "Now for Konohagakure's most ancient and sacred technique... **A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!**" he called out and jabbed Naruto in the butt, only to send Naruto flying to the section of the river that was nearby. He fell under the water and he was cursing.

'Dammit...Not like this... I will not go like this!' he thought to himself as a few memories flashed before his eyes. Memories of Mizuki calling him the demon fox, Iruka standing up for him and the bonds he has made. He drew his shuriken and as he leapt out of the water, he launched them at Kakashi. Kakashi, without even looking, caught them around his fingers and let them stop spinning. 'Dammit again! I have to get his respect... I have to get stronger! ' he thought to himself and performed his favourite hand seal and without warning, at least twelve Naruto's jumped out of the water and leapt to Kakashi. "I'M THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" he shouted and all the clones dashed at Kakashi and took him by surprise. Sasuke and Hinata watched from the bushes and both had a slight smile on their faces; Hinata's bigger than Sasuke's because she was the one that helped Naruto learn to control his chakra a little more effectively.

One of the clones latched itself around Kakashi and chuckled. "Nice to see your back, sensei," he said and Kakashi nodded. Then from in front, the real Naruto came charging at him. "I used the clones as a distraction whilst I went around getting you when I could. Not bad huh?" he asked and Kakashi closed his eyes whilst Naruto charged at him with his fist cocked back.

"I believe so, but..." he started and he immediately disappeared and a clone of Naruto was in his place. Naruto's fist collided with the clone and it poofed out of existence. Still travelling, his fist connected with several more and all that was left was him and one other clone. "You must be Kakashi-sensei!" he called out and charged at the clone.

"N-No wait, I'm..." was all the clone could get out before he was knocked out of existence and the real Naruto was left standing there. Then something caught his eye and he noticed a bell lying there on the floor.

'Heh, he must have panicked a little to be able to drop a bell like that,' he thought happily and went to get the bell, only for the world to get flipped upside down and Naruto suspended in mid-air by a rope.

"You used your technique well and so did I so it turns out that you were the one being used here, not me," Kakashi said from the tree and landed on the ground, picking up the bell. Naruto scowled and tried to break free but with no avail.

That was when Sasuke saw his opening and launched several shuriken and Kunai at Kakashi, only for Kakashi to substitute. 'Shit, I thought I had him then,' Sasuke thought and felt a hand around his foot. Looking down, he saw Kakashi's hand coming out from the ground and he was pulled under before he could get out. Sasuke grunted in annoyance that he too had got caught.

"Shouldn't have left your guard down Sasuke. Now to deal with Hinata," he said and walked off, leaving Sasuke and Naruto with Naruto laughing at him.

"Shut up you dope, he's targeting Hinata next!" he said and Naruto's face became panicked.

'**Hina-hime, watch out for Kakashi-sensei, he's coming after you. Things didn't work out the way I wanted them to. Sorry,' **he said. **'I will tell Kyu-hime to change the plan and use their own plan instead.'**

'**Its fine, honey; you did your best. We worked as a team which should be enough to pass us,' **she said and Naruto gave his thanks.

***Sakura, Midnight and Kyu, when they all split up***

Sakura, Midnight and Kyu sat together in a tree on the other side of the training field and the three of them had just got the plan from Naruto: To bring the two to the river and use a low powered lightning jutsu to stun them whilst Naruto got the bells, which to Sakura, seemed unfair because there are only four bells, six of them and only two would be going back to the academy; Knowing Naruto, if Hinata went back, he would go back to and he will do the same if Sasuke went back to. 'I have to do this right. 'My very Shinobi career is on the line and I will not tolerate going back to my mother!' she thought to herself defiantly. She felt a little out of place in the presence of two of the most powerful demons in the world and being honest with herself; it was very unnerving.

Kyu caught Sakura's eye and she turned to face the demoness. "Right, I have a plan already... Sakura-chan, you are good at genjutsu right?" Kyu asked and Sakura nodded. "Good. Midnight-chan is too. You two can work together by putting her under a genjutsu whilst I try to get the bells. As there is only three of us and one of her, we can pull this off," she said and there was a small 'pop' behind them and they all turned around and noticed Raiko standing right behind them with her Katana drawn and pointing at Kyu.

"Now that sounds like a very good idea," she said and the three Genin cursed and fled for the river.

The three of them landed at the water's edge and stood in a clearing. In the distance, they could just about make out the figures of Naruto and Kakashi who had just landed on the floor and the two were watching each other. As the three watched, Raiko landed silently behind them on the water, her teachings of silent killing from her sensei, Kushina, she was a professional at moving silently and without trace which earned her her position on the ANBU. Midnight's ears twitched at the very silent splash where Raiko landed and she drew a kunai and threw it at Raiko as she turned around. "Wow, very good," Raiko said as she dodged the kunai and landed again on the water and the three girls turned around. I forgot that I am working with three Hanyou whose listening is much higher than my own," she complimented. "However, can you keep up with my speed? Your task is to get the bells from me before noon and seeing as there is just over an hour left, I guess you have to work quickly," she said and disappeared.

Kyu looked to Sakura and Midnight who both nodded and placed their hands together and performed hand seals at the same time, working on a Genjutsu that is strong enough to affect Raiko. 'A Genjutsu is used to disrupt the chakra pathways in the mind, if I can do this, we can stop the halt of chakra and weaken Raiko-sensei to get her to the river,' Sakura thought as she opened her eyes and looked directly in front of her to see Raiko standing there with a smile on her face.

"A Genjutsu huh?" Raiko asked as she placed her hands together and done the same to Sakura. "I felt the change of chakra so, if you take a look at my leg, I used this kunai to break the connection by hurting myself. Next to someone else touching you to break the Genjutsu, you can also do it yourself by causing pain to yourself or if your will is strong enough, you can use that to overpower the casters chakra and gain control," the she said as her body dissolved and Sakura began to look around her in panic as the world got a little darker and also her senses become numb. She heard a rustle behind her and turned around and noticed a tree, just one lone tree in the middle of the field.

'W-what... was that there before?' she asked herself and she heard someone's voice.

"S-Sa-Sakura..." the voice declared with a painful tone and Sakura froze.

'That voice... can it be... Sasuke-kun?' she thought and took a step forward to the tree and saw a shadow behind it. The shadow moved and Sasuke came from behind the tree. Sakura's face lit up when she saw Sasuke but then the Genjutsu kicked in to full effect. She saw that Sasuke was impaled with Kunai and shuriken all in his back and his left leg was twisted at an odd angle, seemingly broken.

"S-Sakura... h-help me... Naruto... Hinata... get help... now..." he said and stepped forward to Sakura and collapsed onto the floor in a puddle of blood. Sakura let out a scream and fell to the floor, twitching. Raiko was in the tree on the other side of the plain and she sighed.

'Was that too much?' she thought and sighed once more but regained her senses as she heard twigs snap behind her. Before she could dodge, two fists connected with her and she was launched backwards to the floor and she hit the ground with such force it cracked the earth beneath her. She spit up blood and cursed. "Shit... I kept my guard down," she said to herself and stood up with the aid of her Katana. "I forgot that I am in the presence of two demoness lords and that your chakra is considerably higher than mine, letting you break through my Genjutsu," she said, wiping blood off of her cut lip. "You used Sakura as a distraction, didn't you?" she asked and Midnight shook her head.

"We simply used this as an opportune moment to take advantage of you letting your guard down. I too am a master of Genjutsu and you seem to be forgetting something," she said, looking behind her. Raiko followed Midnight's gaze and she looked behind her to see Midnight standing there with her arms across her face and a smile on her face. Midnight dropped the Genjutsu around Raiko and two figures materialised around her; Sakura and Kyu, a happy look on their faces as Sakura and Kyu were holding two bells, one holding one each. Raiko's hand went to her hip where the bells were and found that they were not there!

Kyu crouched down and knelt in front of Raiko who stumbled a bit onto the floor in genuine shock. "We had you in a Genjutsu all along. You simply saw the illusion of us three talking together and making our plan aloud in the attempt that you would fall for it, which you did," she smiled and handed her bell back to Raiko who took it slowly with her left hand, still trying to work out how they done it.

"B-But... explain to me... how did you manage it? I put Sakura under a Genjutsu," Raiko said in disbelief and Sakura smiled and passed her bell back. Sakura spoke in Kyu's stead.

"Well you said yourself that you felt the change in chakra when I feigned my attempt at placing you under the Genjutsu. Admittedly, I suck at Genjutsu, the hand sign was the signal for Midnight-chan to place you under the Genjutsu where she controlled your chakra in the brain to make you think you were actually placing me in a Genjutsu where it was you yourself that was placed within one," she said with a smile and Raiko nodded slowly and gulped, reaching for her headset. Pressing a button on the side, she spoke to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I got compromised. They got the bells... my lot are done for the day; I pass the three of them for their team work. How is the situation with your lot?" she asked and with a bit of static on the other side, she could just about make out Kakashi's voice.

"...iko...naru...stuck...Suke...inca...citated... fighting... Hinata..." he said out of breath with plenty of static on the other side. Raiko nodded and placed the bells in her pocket and stood up shakily. This was a tough blow. It has been a long time since she was out-witted like this.

***Kakashi***

Kakashi was in a tight spot and it has been a long time since he has felt one feeling. Fear. He was being pushed back to the middle of the clearing by Hinata who had her Genjutsu down and her Byakugan active. It wasn't the fact that this was the first time he had seen Hinata fight with her genjutsu down; it was the fact that she possessed so much raw power. He had heard that when Naruto drew off more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra when he is fighting to boost his power, his features get sharper and a small orange cloak forms around him. With Hinata, this was a whole different story. There were no sharper features, no chakra cloak, nothing but pure power.

He ducked under a left hook from Hinata and attempted to dodge a swing from underneath him by jumping but got caught by a Jyuken to the arm from Hinata. The rules stated that the Genin were not to kill their Jounin leader or the Jounin leader to kill the Genin under any circumstances. So in theory, the both of them should be holding back on their attack strength. Hinata was fighting at her strongest and Kakashi could see this as her attacks became slower and less powerful. It was tough to tell at first because his body became slightly numb where he took at least three Jyuken strikes to the torso. "You are getting better Hinata, I see that you left Naruto and Sasuke to keep an eye out from the sidelines. At least there is one of you that have brains in Raiko's group," he said as he carried on dodging Hinata's hits. "Unfortunately, we are almost out of time," he said as he leapt up into the air and performed hand seals. **'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' **he said loudly and launched it at Hinata, only for the hanyou to dodge it with ease and leap up into the air and with an almighty kick, the back of her foot connected with Kakashi's skull and he hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

With a panicked expression, Hinata landed on the floor and hurried over to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!" she called out and got no answer. 'Shit!' she thought to herself and turned over the body only to see his face turned to wood and eventually his whole body. Something gripped her ankle and she was pulled into the ground with the same technique that Kakashi used on Sasuke. Hinata looked at the ground in horror as it came closer and within seconds, her and Kakashi had swapped places and he was smiling holding a clock in his hands that was ringing.

"Times up," he eye-smiled and with no effort at all, he helped Hinata and took her to the stumps where they met and they both saw that Naruto and Sasuke were already there with annoyed expressions on their faces, Raiko, Sakura, Kyu and Midnight sitting on the ground with tired faces. "Right, that's it. Time's up. I need to confer with Raiko-sensei for a few minutes, won't be long," he said and with a look to Raiko, the two walked off to the trees and Hinata saw Raiko put up a Genjutsu to block sound. She walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him.

"You ok?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. "Why?" she asked and just before Naruto could answer, Kakashi and Raiko were back. The two Jounin stood in front of their students and Kakashi was looking directly at Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

"What did I ask you?" he asked and Naruto scowled. "Naruto are you deaf? What did I ask?" he repeated and Naruto sighed and answered in an annoyed tone.

"You asked us to get the bells using any means necessary," he replied and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, and what did you fail to do?" he asked and Naruto sighed.

"Get the bells," he said and Kakashi nodded again.

"Yes. Sasuke and Hinata were the only ones that were even remotely close to getting the bells," he said with a wink to Sasuke who smirked, knowing that Kakashi was just pissing Naruto off because his dream was to become Hokage. "Because you failed, you three are to be tied to the post and we shall all eat lunch in front of you before you get sent back to the Academy," he said and everyone (Sasuke and Hinata feigning) gave shocked expressions on their faces.

"B-but sensei... You can't do that!" Sakura protested and Kakashi held up his hand to silence her and he explained. "Your orders were to get the bells and these three failed to do so. You and your team mates were successful and followed my orders precisely, get the bells and you done with great team work," he said and without warning, he disappeared and him and three clones reappeared behind Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, tying the three of them to the logs.

"I will say this one thing..." Kakashi begun and an unnatural hush fell over the training field. "Give up. None of you are cut out to be Shinobi of Konohagakure. And with the rate you performed today, Naruto, you will definitely not become Hokage if all you do is complain and not follow orders properly," he said and the KI rose. The real Kakashi looked to Naruto with a sort of pleased expression on what could be seen of his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? GIVE UP?!" he shouted and the log began to crack. "I MEAN YEA, COME ON, WE DIDN'T GET THE FUCKING BELLS BUT WHY SHOULD WE GIVE UP?!" he yelled, the anger and all that emotion he bottled up came rushing out like one big river. Kakashi didn't flinch in the slightest and he carried on to stare at Naruto.

"It's because none of you have what it takes," Kakashi coolly replied and Naruto growled and with a snap, the log snapped and it wasn't actually Naruto's! It was Sasuke's! Sasuke completely forgotten that it was just to annoy Naruto but it got to Sasuke too.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke charged at Kakashi. Kakashi was taken aback but regained his composure as he drew a kunai to deflect Sasuke's shuriken. He grabbed the Genin around the neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Now now, Sasuke. There wasn't any need for that," Kakashi said as he looked up to Sakura. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," he ordered but Sakura stay rooted to the spot, gripped by an unknown fear. "Are you trying to make fun of the Shinobi way with your behaviour?" he asked and Sakura stay silent as he lifted Sasuke up and dragged him back to the post and slammed him into the floor. "You lot aren't worth our tutelage. I will give you one more chance. You are permitted to eat... except Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto as they failed," he said and he disappeared with Raiko and the six Genin stay silent. Naruto was suppressing his anger and Sasuke was scowling at letting Kakashi get to him. There was complete silence.

Kyu walked over to Naruto and with a glance around her, she got closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes. "You tried your best honey, you can always try again next year," she said and opened her bento box and went to feed Naruto but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait... Kakashi-sensei said I can't eat. I'm a disgrace as it is, I don't want to disgrace you either..." he said but Kyu interrupted him.

"Naru-kun, you aren't a disgrace, you tried your hardest. Now, if you don't eat, you will hold us back even more. Kakashi-sensei said he will give you three another chance and we can't have you hold us back. You need your strength or you will be a liability," she said and the others nodded and Naruto smiled a little and with a nod, he went to take a bite out of the food Kyu offered him but just before that, a huge gust of wind sent Kyu slamming into Naruto with a grunt (one that made Naruto blush at the sound and the contact) and everyone panicked a little.

"You..."

**...**

**Ohhhh cliff hanger bitches! You will probably know how it ends lol, everyone does because it's slightly cannon. The next chapter will be late as I have to juggle free time between girlfriend, college and fanfic. **

**See you soon and thanks for reading! ^_^ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow sorry for such a late update, to be honest, I have had no motivation to write ¬.¬ **

**I've just been so busy with college and my personal life, so I hardly had the time to do any writing, I even had to re-read what I've already done so I know where about I am with this story and what I have left to do. My fault for falling behind.**

**This chapter, unfortunately, isn't that long; I didn't have much to write about with it because it's just a sort of conclusion to the test and the start of their Shinobi careers. The Wave Arc will start next chapter. **

**Also, the next chapter of Sand in the Wind is on hold until I can get this story back up to speed and up to the Genin Test. Hope you can understand this and don't mind the wait ^_^**

**I'm going through so much in my life right now, my depression being one of them. Cost my relationship, cost a lot, and I have severely fallen behind now, so I wanna make it up to you. I will try to get to chapter thirty by Christmas this year.**

…

**Where we left off:**

"Naru-kun, you aren't a disgrace, you tried your hardest. Now, if you don't eat, you will hold us back even more. Kakashi-sensei said he will give you three another chance and we can't have you hold us back. You need your strength or you will be a liability," she said and the others nodded and Naruto smiled a little and with a nod, he went to take a bite out of the food Kyu offered him but just before that, a huge gust of wind sent Kyu slamming into Naruto with a grunt (one that made Naruto blush at the sound and the contact) and everyone panicked a little.

"You..."

…

**Where we begin:**

The six Genin all jumped at the same time, all taken back by the sudden outburst in voice emanating from all around them. Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan but still couldn't find the source, Kyu and Midnight stood up quickly, scanning the area, Sakura looked around in a confused manner whilst Naruto and Sasuke watched forward, to the direction of the village, the both of them not as phased as the others.

The wind slowed down to a stop and there was a gentle 'tak' sound above Hinata's head. "Your Byakugan still needs a little more work but it's getting there. If the Byakugan ever had a blind spot, it would be the middle of the back...somewhere around there I think..." Came Kakashi's voice and Sakura, Kyu and Midnight turned around to see Kakashi perched on top of the wooden stump, eye-smiling at the group. "You guys pass," he said, ruffling Naruto's and Sasuke's hair, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Naruto looked over and scowled slightly. "What the hell do you mean we pass? I thought we failed because we didn't get your stupid bells in time," he complained and Kakashi sighed.

"I will tell you something my old team mate told me before he died..." he began and everyone else went silent. "Those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are trash. Those who don't care for and support their friends are lower than that." He let that message sink into the six of them for some time and then he finally cleared his throat and carried on, his eye gazing at a memorial stone that was near the training field. "See that memorial stone over there?" he said and the others followed his gaze and a couple of them nodded. "It has the name of my best friend written on there, who gave his life to save me and my team mate. This might interest you Sasuke as he was one of the Uchiha."

When he said that, Sasuke's ears twitched. "One of the Uchiha?" he repeated and Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Who was he?" he asked and Kakashi held his hand up.

"That is for another time, Sasuke, when I feel you are ready to carry the burden that my friend had done..." he trailed off and sat in silence for a couple of minutes until there was a snap of a twig behind them.

"Telling stories again, Kakashi?" came a voice from behind the stumps. "Who're tied to the stumps this time? Who failed?" the voice demanded and Kakashi chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe it, Asuma, but its young Naruto and Sasuke," he said and Asuma coughed a little and laughed.

"No way! I'm actually surprised that those two failed."

"Actually, they didn't fail... I just passed them earlier," he said and Asuma tilted his head in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Well, I gave the standard bell test that I usually do. They gave good teamwork, but the only one that was remotely close to getting the bells was Hinata. They passed in the first place because they used teamwork when they were tied to the stump, which was Kyu giving Naruto the food because she said that he was useless unfed... Remember Obito?" he said and after a couple of seconds silence, Asuma nodded. "Well, he taught me what I taught all of my students and hopefully, his teachings will stay with these six here," he said and Asuma nodded as he digested all of the news.

"Well, good to hear you were taunting Naruto by sticking him to the stump, though I would say, I don't think the Old Man is ready to give up his seat just yet," he said with a smirk and Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, just came to say, Kurenai's team passes, as did mine, and by the looks of things, so did yours, making them the rookies of the year. This calls for a celebration so Kurenai and I are going to the bar tonight, you and Raiko come along too as she is their sensei too," he said and Kakashi nodded.

"I need a drink, plus I owe you for that mission a few months back," he said and Asuma nodded and with a smile, he turned and started to walk back to the village.

"Come to mine around seven-ish... don't be late," he added on at the end and disappeared into the distance. There was a small silence as Kakashi looked to the ground until a voice broke the silence.

"Uh...sensei... are you gunna let us out now?" Naruto asked as he tried to burn through the ropes with his chakra, with no effect, clearly not understanding how Sasuke done it earlier. "This rope is such a bitch!" he complained and with a sigh, Kakashi took out a kunai and slashed the ropes binding Naruto and let him drop to the floor.

Sasuke, who was on the floor stood up and stretched, looking over to the village to see the sun high in the sky. "Must be about lunch time..." he said and to queue his small amount of speech, Naruto's stomach growled defiantly, screaming out for food. "Guessed as much. I'm heading home to get something to eat," he said and walked off slowly, Midnight and Sakura following him.

Naruto watched from his sitting position on the floor and sighed. "Something is up here, you two. Any idea?" he asked Hinata and Kyu who both shook their heads. "Could have been something that Kakashi-sensei or Raiko-sensei said to him," he said as he stood up and noticed Kakashi and Raiko talking in the distance. The trio watched as Raiko was nodding to what Kakashi was saying, the two of them keeping their voices low but every now and then, Raiko stole glances at Naruto and the others.

***Kakashi and Raiko***

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked simply and Raiko tilted her head in mock confusion, knowing what he was on about but she enjoyed taunting Kakashi at any time she could get. Kakashi sighed and looked to Naruto and the others and then back to Raiko. "What do you think of the way they all performed?" he asked and Raiko shrugged her shoulders, glancing to Naruto then back to Kakashi.

"Personally?" she asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto is far too headstrong and doesn't think before acting, Sasuke is also similar, focusing more on himself than the others around him. I saw that when I was with Sakura, Midnight and Kyu, Sasuke saw an opening and went for it even though Naruto was in his line of fire. Hinata was too, I wouldn't say gentle but she was on the side lines a lot. Every time I looked over to make sure you were holding up, I couldn't see her anywhere," she finished and Kakashi nodded, thinking the same as Raiko but before he could speak, she continued. "Still... the kids have a lot of potential. Sakura works well with Midnight in Genjutsu and Kyu is an all-round expert when it comes to fighting. She knows what she is doing. From a professional point of view and as their sensei, I think we have our hands full with these six," she said with a sigh and putting her hands on her hips, she looked to the village and to the Hokage monuments. "I think Naruto has a lot of potential. He has the same attack style as his mother, all in and not holding back but also the same logic as his father; watching out for those around him," she said and Kakashi nodded.

"I agree with what you are saying but one thing bugs me; Sasuke ," he said and Raiko nodded and placed a hand gently on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I know he reminds you a lot of Obito, but the past is the past, you can't get the two of them back, Kakashi-kun," she said sweetly and gently kissed his cheek and looked to Naruto and the others and then back to Kakashi. "We should report back to the Hokage and let him know of how well all these teams have done and that we have our rookies. That's Asuma's team through, our teams and Kurenai's team," she informed Kakashi and he nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards the village.

As he walked forward, he noticed that Raiko was not following and he stopped, turned around slightly and found that she was with Naruto, Hinata and Kyu. He watched for a second and he smiled gently as he saw Naruto's face light up in happiness. 'Naruto, make your father proud,' he thought to himself before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

***Naruto, Hinata, Kyu and Raiko***

Naruto, Hinata and Kyu turned away from the scene in front of them where Raiko kissed Kakashi gently and they sighed. "That's just freaking weird," Naruto said and Hinata looked to him in confusion. "I dunno why. It just is. I don't know the history between the two of them but if they start doing that in missions, I'm gunna ask to be moved," he said and Kyu laughed and put her arms around Naruto's shoulders from behind and leant on his back a little.

"What's wrong with showing a little public affection, Naru-kun?" she asked and Naruto smiled gently as he remembered that even he was always kissing Hinata or Kyu, or both in public and it didn't bother him. "Come on, we both know that you couldn't keep your hands off of Hinata-chan last year and most of the time you two are together," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"I guess so. I still find it odd though. I don't strike Kakashi-sensei as that type of person," he said and Hinata nodded in agreement. Kakashi looked too bland to be kissing anyone or being in a relationship with anyone. As the three stretched the tiredness of the mornings exercise from them, Raiko walked over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder and she had a smile on her face as Naruto turned around. "Raiko-sensei?" Naruto asked and Raiko looked to her three Genin.

"Well, first things first, I want to congratulate you three on getting past that test, you are all officially Genin on Konohagakure and I am your direct superior. All questions go to me, any training help you come to me for, anything that revolves around your career as a Shinobi, you come to me. If you can't find me, you go to Kakashi, he is the next one to go to. You have the day off today and tomorrow. Our next meeting is the day after tomorrow, here and at 8am sharp. We will be covering a couple more things and doing a few missions so you can get a taste of the Genin life and I will warn you, it's shite," she said and managed a laugh to lighten the mood. "Also, Naruto, I know you have your mothers Katana and you know she was my sensei," she said and Naruto nodded. "How does being trained by me in Kenjutsu sound?" she asked and Naruto's face lit up and he nodded happily.

"That will be awesome, Raiko-sensei!" he shouted happily and those within earshot couldn't help but smile at his outburst.

"Very well. I will teach you the same techniques that your mother taught me. As for you, Hinata," she said as she looked to Hinata quickly. "You have a natural water affinity with your chakra, right?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "Very well; I can give you a couple of low rank water jutsu when we next meet for you to learn in your spare time when I am training Naruto," she told her and Hinata nodded with a small smile. Then Raiko turned to Kyu. "Now... Kyu... You know what?" she asked and Kyu shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what to do with you," she said nervously and scratched the back of her head. "How about when I teach Naruto his kenjutsu, can you help Hinata with her techniques?" she asked and Kyu nodded, looking forward to spending more time with Hinata and helping her out. Naruto was more than capable of looking after himself anyway. "Good. That settles it. I have to go give the Hokage a report on your progress. Feel free to do whatever you want for the next day and a half, maybe see Iruka, he will be pleased to hear that you made it," she said and with a smile and a wave, she disappeared, leaving Naruto, Hinata and Kyu alone.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them and Hinata looked to Naruto who was busy looking at the stone carving of his father on the Hokage monuments. "Are you okay, Ruto-kun?" she asked and Naruto nodded, not taking his eyes off of his father's stone face.

'Father, I made it into the Shinobi ranks. Just watch me, I will make it to Hokage one day,' he thought to himself. With a yawn, he took Kyu's hand and then Hinata's and the three of them began their walk back to the village, deciding whether to see Iruka or go get Ichiraku Ramen. In the end, it was decided, they needed lunch.

With that, the three of them walked back to the village as the sun rose to its highest point.

.**...**

**Well that's that chapter done and out of the way, next chapter will be the Wave Arc and seriously, I DON'T know when I will be getting that done. My personal life comes first right now. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome to chapter twenty four of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox!**

**I am deeply sorry that this is late, College has taken priority and I am now on break (have been since the 14****th**** December but been playing Final Fantasy 12 ^^;)... plus my life took a HUGE downturn since the last chapter, a LOT happened and I have only recently got my creativity back.**

**I did promise the start to the Wave Arc in this chapter but I had to cut it out and I will start that one on the next chapter, reason being is that there was a lot that happened in this chapter, I had to cut it in half. **

**...**

**Where we left off:**

There was an awkward silence between the three of them and Hinata looked to Naruto who was busy looking at the stone carving of his father on the Hokage monuments. "Are you okay, Ruto-kun?" she asked and Naruto nodded, not taking his eyes off of his father's stone face.

'Father, I made it into the Shinobi ranks. Just watch me, I will make it to Hokage one day,' he thought to himself. With a yawn, he took Kyu's hand and then Hinata's and the three of them began their walk back to the village, deciding whether to see Iruka or go get Ichiraku Ramen. In the end, it was decided, they needed lunch.

With that, the three of them walked back to the village as the sun rose to its highest point.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

As Naruto and Hinata began their walking, they noticed that Kyu was falling behind. Naruto turned around to face the Kitsune and they locked eye contact, Kyu looking to the floor quickly, causing great concern to Naruto. "Kyu-hime, are you okay?" he asked as he placed one hand on Kyu's shoulder and she shook slightly. "Kyu-hime, tell me; what's up?" he asked once more and Kyu looked up and sighed.

"I'm just stressed a little, Naru-kun," she said and Naruto sighed and pulled Kyu into a hug and tried his best to comfort one of his mates and best friend as much as he could. He comforted Kyu a little and let her continue, saying that she can take as long as it needs to take to finish. "I know I am the head demoness until you both do the fox summon contract," she started, glancing to Hinata slightly who had a look just like Naruto's. Worry. "But I feel a little scared," she said and Naruto leant back a little and looked into Kyu's red eyes.

"Scared?" he asked and Kyu nodded. "What about?"

"Midnight-chan," is all she said and Hinata worked out.

"Is it also Sasuke-kun? How he acted earlier and Midnight done nothing to stop him?" she asked and Kyu nodded. "So effectively, I think that Midnight-sama is letting Sasuke-kun lose control a little to fuel is progress, letting his anger advance his powers. Have you and Midnight-sama had something like this before?" she asked and after a little hesitation, Kyu nodded.

"All the time. She is always jealous of me and my power, even though we look like we get on, there is a lot of history behind us," she said and before she could continue, Naruto placed a finger over her lips to stop her.

"Kyu-hime, please don't be so down, okay?" he asked and Kyu just looked at him. "How about, I take you girls to Ichiraku Ramen and get some food then we can talk properly at home after we get there, okay?" he asked caringly and Kyu nodded gently and kissed Naruto gently, taking hold of one of his hands and squeezing it gently.

"Thanks, Naru-kun," she said sweetly and the three carried on walking, putting their Genjutsu's up as they neared the village.

As the trio walked to the village, the sun was beginning to set, signalling the three that evening was well on its way and that they would need to see Iruka as soon as they can before the Academy closes and head to Ichiraku like Naruto promised them. Not paying attention, Naruto hastily walked forward through the streets and as he was not watching where he was going, he collided right into the back of another group of Shinobi that were right in front of them.

"Woah, what the hell was that?" one of them asked as he quickly turned around to see his team mate crouched down on the floor rubbing her head.

"Man…. That is gunna smart in the morning," she grumbled and looked up angrily as she was prepared to hit the one that done this. However, when she looked up, her demeanour changed. 'N-Naruto-kun?" she mumbled out as the young Shinobi was rubbing his head. He jumped up angrily and pointed at the kunoichi.

"What the hell was that for, are you fucking stupid!" he shouted and got a slap which he greatly deserved. "What the…Ino-chan?" he grumbled and he laughed nervously. "Hehehe, sorry about that, Ino-chan… I didn't realise it was you," he smiled sheepishly in a vain attempt to get out of trouble.

"You idiot!" Ino shouted and slapped him around the face, knocking Naruto to the floor.

"What the hell is all the noise?" came an annoyed voice from behind the group. They all turned around (apart from Naruto who was on the floor rubbing his face). "You are all so troublesome. Some of us want to have at least a day with some peace," he complained and with a sigh, he put his hands in his pockets and walked forward to Naruto and helped him up. Naruto nodded to him and then realised who was actually there: Shikamaru (who helped him up), Ino (who slapped him), Kiba, Shino, Kosame and finally Chouji.

"You guys? What are you all doing here?" he asked and he looked around at the group.

"What else would we be doing in the middle of the street that heads straight to the Academy?" Ino asked rhetorically.

"Well I didn't know you were heading to the Academy!" Naruto said loudly. Not out of anger or anything, just being loud as usual.

"Well I wanted to go waste sometime at the Academy; I have nothing to do for ages until we have our first missions. We were told by Asuma-sensei that we have a couple of days off until our first mission so I'm not that bothered," Ino replied and seeing no flaw in that, Naruto nodded.

"Sounds good. We were just gunna head over there to see Iruka-sensei because this might be the last time I get to see him until I get a break from missions," he admitted, somewhat a little sadly. Everyone there knew the connection between Iruka and Naruto apart from Kiba and Shino. With that small bit out of the way and a little awkward silence, the group began their trek to the Academy to see Iruka.

As the group walked through the class, conversation was started and after a couple of stifled yawns, the conversations properly started. "So," Hinata spoke up, "what did you have to do for your test?" she asked the others, knowing full well that those had to work together in a group of six like they had to do. "We had to do a bell test for ours where Naru-kun failed," she said with a hint of teasing in her voice and Naruto growled.

"HEY! We still passed," he remarked and Kyu laughed.

"Only because I saved your sorry ass," Kyu replied and they all shared a mutual laugh. Kiba, who was silent, watched Naruto with a little bit of jealousy, only because he saw him as a rival and someone to catch up to. He did also look to him with a sense of seeing Naruto as his superior so instead of keeping to his old habits, Kiba actually stayed silent. The only thing that was annoying him was the fact that Ino was there, ever since their argument, things have just got too awkward between them because of Kiba's attitude towards things. "Bu then again, it was your own fault you got put onto that stump," she teased and Naruto playfully punched her in the arm.

After the small dispute, they carried on their current course whilst discussing the test.

"It was troublesome but I think we done okay. We had to capture our sensei's and come at them with the intent to kill but I had to save Chouji a couple of times because he is too gentle and also it was like a spar, six on two. There were a lot of close calls so I pulled everyone back and thought up a good enough plan. Passed on the facts that even though we didn't succeed, we all looked out for each other and made sure that not only was the mission success was important but also the lives of our comrades," Shikamaru said with a yawn, summing everything up in one paragraph. Chouji looked a little down at Shikamaru's small statement about Chouji being too soft but Shikamaru assured him that if he put his mind to it and worked to protect his friends and those he holds dear, he can get strong.

"Sounds like you lot had it easier than we did," Kyu grumbled with a hint of jealousy as they all began to walk to the Academy, Naruto more eager than anyone to see Iruka one last time before they began their official Shinobi careers. Yes, they were official Shinobi of Konohagakure but to some, that meant nothing; completing your first ever mission was the true beginning of being a Shinobi.

Shikamaru shrugged at Kyu's words and looked up to the sky. "Well I don't know much about how yours went but the fact remains, we still passed and we still made it and we can focus on getting stronger for the village," he stated with nods from the other males of the group; each thinking on different things. Naruto on getting to Hokage, Kiba on becoming a good role model in his clan and surpassing his mother and sister, Chouji not thinking of power, but of protecting everyone he loved, and finally Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to become powerful but for different reasons. He wanted to gain power to help Naruto, and help protect his only true friends (Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Midnight and Kyu) but ultimately, the power and strength to take down his brother Itachi, avenge the Uchiha from the massacre at his brothers' hands and also rebuild it from scratch, starting with him and Sakura.

These thoughts, plus what Kakashi had said when they were at the stump about another Uchiha, lay heavy on Sasuke's mind and he was paying no attention to Naruto who was trying his best to get Sasuke's attention.

Naruto was standing in front of a still walking Sasuke and was waving his hand in Sasuke's face. "Hey, teme, earth to teme... you in there?" he asked and snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's eyes. After a few seconds and multiple attempts, Sasuke came back to reality and he shook his head and looked to Naruto to see that he, and the others, had stopped walking and were looking back to Sasuke with passive faces.

"What's everyone looking at me for?" Sasuke stupidly asked and Naruto sighed.

"Because you completely spaced out and ignored me when I tried to speak to you," Naruto pointed out and Sasuke looked to the ground then back to Naruto.

"Really?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Oh, alright; Sorry," he apologized and put his hands in his pockets and looked in the direction of the sun and sighed. After doing so, he turned around and followed Naruto to where the others were and after quick apologies, the group carried on making their way to the Academy. On the way, Naruto filled Sasuke in on what he was saying earlier when Sasuke was spaced out that went along the lines of the twelve of them (Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kosame, Kyu and Midnight) going to BBQ or something to celebrate. Sasuke absently nodded when required and a deal was settled when they finally reached the Academy: They were all going to BBQ in the evening. As they had the day off tomorrow, there was no rush and Naruto was more than willing to let the others stay around his. But before that, there was business to attend to at the Academy then at the Hyuuga complex because Hinata wanted to see her father and sister.

They all stood outside the Academy and Naruto sighed gently as he looked at the building in front of him and Hinata noticed and looked over. "Something wrong?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, just a lot of memories here that I want to keep; These past two years have been two of the best and most eventful years of my life," he said with a smile, referring not only to meeting Hinata and those two getting together but also becoming Sasuke's first and best friend, passing all of his tests etc and also getting a good group of friends built together. With a final scan of the building, he walked inside with the others and made their way up to the Academy's office where they hoped to find Iruka.

Naruto reached the door first and knocked gently. After a few seconds passed, there was no answer so he tried again. "Dammit, I reckon he is in class or something, teaching all the new guys..." he said as he gave up with trying the door. He looked to the clock that was on the wall in the corridor that they were in and found it had just gone 2pm. If memory served him right, it was around this time that some of the first years will be outside with Iruka because this was the case with Naruto and the others when they had been in the class for the first eventful year at 16.

He walked up to an open window of the corridor and he looked out to see that his hunch was right about Iruka being outside. To Naruto (from where he was standing) it looked like Iruka was looking at his watch all of the time. This confused Naruto and he turned around and looked to all of the others. "Heh, I was kinda right about him being in lesson. He's outside teaching. Guess we can all go down and see him quickly, he looks kinda bored," Naruto stated and the others looked out of the window to see that Naruto was correct. "Well, see ya down there," he said and with a flash of fire, he left the corridor and landed almost silently behind Iruka who was yet to notice his presence.

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed. "That's an ANBU level technique!" commenting on Naruto use of jutsu to disappear and reappear moments later.

"That is because Naruto put continuous effort into perfecting some of his best jutsu. Why?" began Shino, the usual silence following whenever he spoke. "Because one, Naruto is, without fail, one of the strongest here, the other exception being Sasuke and Hinata," he said with a smug grin coming along Sasuke's face. Shino noticed and carried on before Sasuke's ego could inflate anymore than it already had. "Two, he has something to prove to not only us. But to himself." And that's it. He finished there.

"That's it?" Ino said and Shino nodded. "I was expecting more from you," she deadpanned and Shino looked to her.

"I only say what needs to be said," he simply replied and all of the others sweat-dropped at his statement and without warning, Shino disappeared in a swarm of bugs and then reappeared next to Naruto.

"T-That... That's..."Ino began

"One of the Aburame clans' techniques; I guess the guys are just showing off," Hinata answered Ino and she just nodded, amazed yet creeped out at the same time.

"I wouldn't say we are showing off," Shikamaru said and Chouji nodded. "I don't have any techniques for transporting myself from one place to another so quickly."

"So that makes three then," Chouji said and Shikamaru nodded. "Me, you and Kiba," he stated and once more Shikamaru nodded. "I don't know about the girls though," he said and he looked to Kosame who was averting everyone's gaze.

Kosame blushed and put her hands together and then disappeared in a cold wind and reappeared behind Iruka who STILL hadn't noticed. Maybe he had but just didn't want to ruin the fun of his ex-students. Chouji was looking from where Kosame once stood to where she was now, a confused look on his face.

"She isn't the only one that keeps secrets from her boyfriend," Hinata said and then Ino and Sakura looked to Hinata as if to say: 'You are keeping something from Naruto?" Kyu sat there and smiled because her and Hinata had been working on a jutsu that uses Hinata's primary element, Water. Hinata blushed at all of the attention and Kyu was growling at Kiba to make sure that he wasn't checking Hinata out as much as he used to. This was one of the first times that Naruto was not in Hinata's presence when Kiba was in the same area. But there was no worry, Sasuke was there instead to make sure that Kiba doesn't try anything stupid and to everyone's surprise, he was just staring at the floor. Hinata performed several hand seals and muttered out a couple of words in a tongue that only Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kyu and Midnight could understand, the Demon Tongue; a language passed down in the generations of Bijuu and only a few of the remaining Bijuu know this language, the rest of the Bijuu were wiped out in the war. **'Demonic Arts: Waters of Time'**

With this, Hinata was enveloped in water and with a white light, she vanished and reappeared behind Naruto with her arms around his waist. Kyu had a happy tear in her eye and Midnight watched, her mouth agape. "K...Kyu-chan...W-When did she learn that?" she asked and Kyu just eye-smiled.

"She's been working on it in secret with me for months when Naruto spars with Sasuke. She used the fine chakra control from her Jyuken, which still needs a lot of work by the way, and also her primary element which is water. It's essentially a lot like Naruto's jutsu that you saw earlier that he has been working on which is a more basic version of Minato-sama's," she said and Midnight nodded, knowing exactly what was going on.

"So... Naruto isn't as stupid as people make him out to be," Sakura said and Kyu nodded.

"You have me to blame for that," Kyu sweat-dropped. "When Naruto was a baby and a young child I bought him up myself without him knowing it and I taught my mate all I can to stay strong. Some of you might think I am a mother figure to Naruto but that's not true. I just helped him out so I can live out Kushina-chan's dying wish," she said and Midnight nodded once more. "And for Kosame, her technique is something I want to discuss with her in private," she finished and Sakura had a hunch on what that was.

It was silent for some time and Kyu looked out of the window to see that Naruto got bored and was talking to Iruka. She smiled and waved to the others and disappeared in the same way that Naruto had done. Shikamaru and Chouji both took their leave via the stairs to the right with silent ease and left the others.

"So, we have someone that can teleport using fire, water, ice... all we need is earth and..." Kiba began but was cut off by three flashes of lightning and the smell of burning wood. He looked to his left to see that Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight were not there. "...Lightning..."

He looked around to see that it was only him and Ino in the area and there was a very awkward silence.

***Outside***

"Hey, Ino, when do you think Kiba will realise that he is under your Genjutsu?" Sakura asked as her, Sasuke, Midnight and all of the others were standing next to Naruto and Iruka, watching the new recruits going through training to see what their basic skills are.

"I don't know... he's really stupid so he won't notice for a while," she laughed and Iruka turned around.

"You lot are cruel you know," he sighed and the group laughed again and Naruto looked over to the class.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," he said and Iruka turned around. "Why is it that the Academy had to change its rulings on the age that people can be admitted? I remember when I was six I wanted to join the Academy, loads of others were there as well and we were all turned away," he said and Iruka looked to Naruto with a slightly sad face.

"It was just before you were all chosen to be admitted to the Academy," he started, looking to the group of friends. "Considering you are the strongest group of Shinobi and Kunoichi this village has ever seen, it might not have made much difference but we chose the idea of changing the age to protect you all."

"Why?" Sakura asked and Iruka looked up to the sky.

"You guys have just become Genin and I feel like I am still teaching you new things every day," he chuckled and looked to the group with a stern face.

"One year, we had a group that were just like you, really energetic and ready to get going and there was an incident that occurred with one group doing the first exercise, the chakra limits exercise where you need to focus all of your chakra to your abdomen and see how long you can last. As this group were as cocky as Kiba is, if not more, they wouldn't listen and all died from chakra exhaustion. After extensive research and years of tests, we found that kids your age haven't got the correct chakra coil maturity and the chakra coils couldn't cope with the strain. This was also a few years after the war and as we had won, we needed to strengthen our forces even more to stay on top... that was a bad idea. That was also the same year that..."

"...That the Kyuubi and Hachibi attacked Konoha," Naruto finished and Iruka nodded. Hinata looked over to Naruto to see that his face was completely emotionless and his voice sounded dry. "That was the same year I lost my parents and also the years that followed up to the time I was six was because of this... I was blamed for holding Kyu-hime in me and also I was blamed for those deaths even though it was their own fault..." he trailed off and he looked to the Hokage monuments and his eyes flashed red as he dropped his Genjutsu around his face and stared into the stone face of the Third Hokage and a low growl sounded from his throat. Kyu sat down next to him and placed her hand on his and Naruto looked into her eyes.

"Calm down Naruto-kun. Look at it this way: If this didn't happen, you wouldn't be as strong as you are now or have me and Hinata-chan in your life and also you would still be really far behind at the Academy," she said and Naruto blinked and looked to the ground and nodded. "So essentially, good things came from me being sealed in you and those idiots not listening. If the Academy stayed the same, there was the risk that this would have happened to you too," she finished and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto smiled gently and there was a 'tak' from behind them.

They all turned around to see that Kiba had finally joined them. "Worked out it was a Genjutsu?" Iruka asked and Kiba nodded in defeat. "That's 500ryo please Kosame," he said and Kosame threw him the money.

"You guys had a bet?" Kiba asked and they nodded.

"We were betting how long it would have taken you to work that out. I won," Iruka said and Kiba growled and sat down with a huff. Iruka turned back around and looked to the class.

"I think they have gone on long enough. Sakura, put up a Genjutsu to hide all of you; if they see that all of the best rookie's of last year are here, they will want to see all of you," he said and Sakura nodded, doing as she was told. Iruka walked over to the group and Naruto was amazed that they hadn't worked out that those rookies that Iruka spoke of were there the whole time, watching them.

Iruka came back seconds later with a relaxed face and Sakura released the Genjutsu. "You guys come with me, we can talk by your favourite tree. This is most likely the last time I get to see you all for a very long time," he said and the group nodded.

They made it to the tree and everyone apart from Kiba and Shino took their usual seats and Naruto noticed that the trunk of the tree had grown smooth over the past two years that he had been at the Academy and he smiled as he rested his back against something family.

"As I said over there, this is the last time I am going to see all of you for a very long time," Iruka began and everyone fell silent. "I have no regrets in teaching you and I won't lie when I say this; these two years have been the best two years of my teaching life," he smiled with a happy tear and looked from Naruto to Hinata, then Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight, Kyu, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kosame then Kiba and Shino. "I have dealt with a nuisance, a shy princess, an emotionless husk of a man, a loud girl, two Bijuu, a lazy ass, a budding leaf, someone who can't stop eating, someone with an ice cold personality, a loudmouth and finally a bug user," he finished, calling each of them from what he first thought of them when he first met them. "Now those people have grown into a very successful prankster who will surpass his own father one day, a strong Kunoichi who is not afraid to stand up for those she loves, a still emotionless husk," he laughed and Sasuke chuckled gently at Iruka's joke and Iruka carried on. "Well... not so emotionless now, but very powerful and loyal friend to Naruto, a star Genjutsu user, two Bijuu once more but with the fact that these two Bijuu have become very attatched to their masters and also their friends," he said, referring to Kyu's relationship with Naruto and Midnight's comfort with Sakura, Ino and Kosame. "a very intelligent strategist, a beautifully bloomed flower, a powerhouse of destruction who cared for all he knows, a caring young girl who knows how to put her new sensei through their paces... yes, Kosame, I know what you done through that test," he said and Kosame blushed. "And now I don't have a flunk of mutt, I can see a rival for Naruto and Sasuke. You three will get far with this rivalry," Iruka said and Naruto and Kiba locked gazes for a second, as if sizing each other up. "Now finally that bug user who was quiet all the way through these two years has his comrades and I know he will strive to protect them," he finished and all those in the group were smiling happily and Naruto (after moving Hinata out of the way), jumped to his brother figure and hugged him tightly.

"T-thanks... Iruka-sensei," he muttered and Iruka let a tear fall from his face and he smiled and returned the hug.

"It's was no problem at all... even if you and Sasuke did destroy my class a few times," he said and all those outside chuckled. "It's been a hell of an eventful two years and I expect a lot from all of you. Your parent's would be proud of all of you," he said and Naruto and Sasuke, even though they didn't have parents, nodded.

'Father... Mother... If you can hear me... I am one more step to making the Uchiha back to how it was,' Sasuke thought to himself and he smiled as Sakura took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Naruto stood back up and with him, so did everyone else. They were all looking at Iruka with smiles on their faces and Iruka wiped his eyes. "You all look after yourselves okay?" he asked and they nodded. "I got some things to finish here. How about we all go to BBQ later? My treat?" he asked and there was a yell of "YES!" from Chouji who had a fire in his eyes. Iruka smiled gently and said his farewells and headed back inside. Before he reached the doors, he turned around and said loudly: "Meet here at about seven," he said and they all nodded, looking forward to spending one final meal with Iruka. It was also Iruka's ideas to get their sensei's to BBQ too so they can all have a meal as Masters and Students one final time before the new Genin begin their missions in the next couple of days.

***Elsewhere***

Kakashi and Raiko stood inside the Hokage's office, the two of them watching as the old man read through the reports that Kakashi and Raiko had filled out about their tests against Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight and Kyu, or now known as Team Fox and Team Wolf when separated and Team Bijuu if all six were to be together. How these names came to be perplexed Kakashi and Raiko but the Hokage assured them that they were just names that he, the village elders, the Daimyo's of each country and the other Kage's had agreed on. As this information was highly secret, only the top people in the Shinobi world knew. These names were to be used in the Chuunin Exams and for top S rank missions only. Outside of these, they are just Team 6 and Team 7.

The Hokage finished reading the report and he set the papers down on the desk and he looked to the two Jounin. "So, do you two think you are ready to handle this task?" he asked and Kakashi and Raiko nodded. "Not only is your task to train these six, but I will also be giving you your very first SSS Rank Mission. No other mission of this kind has ever been conducted before and you should count yourself both lucky to be getting such a high mission and also unlucky for being given this task," he finished and the room was filled with an unearthly silence as they waited for the Hokage to continue. "You mission is to guard these six with your life, and to make sure that a certain organisation do not get information on the fact that we are harbouring two Jinchuuriki in this village and both have control over their Bijuu and finally, to make sure that you train them slowly so they can keep their chakra's under control. I have heard stories of some Jinchuuriki over training and losing control over their Bijuu. The last thing I want is a Bijuu running rampant around my village. So essentially, you are in charge of protecting these six; especially Naruto and Sasuke because they are the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and the Kyuubi and ALSO protecting the village with the costs of you lives. Do you understand the severity of this mission?" he asked and the two nodded in understanding. "Like I said, the last things I want in my life is that group finding out we have two Jinchuuriki, one of them losing control of their Bijuu and Kakashi, this is a mission solely for you..." he began and his voice grew serious and a chill settle across the room. "You must NOT let Sasuke find out his brother is still alive and is part of this organisation. The results will be very dangerous," he said and Kakashi stepped back a bit from the seriousness of his tone and he put his hand up and eye-smiled.

"Yeah, yeah... no worries," he said coolly and narrowly dodged a book that came sailing at his face.

"Enough of your cheek, Kakashi. If you succeed in this mission, you will be given a very worthy wage and perhaps I might promote you back to ANBU if you are lucky," he said but Raiko put up her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, Hokage-sama, but we will decline the ANBU invitation here and now. The reason Kakashi-san and I left in the first place was because of Danzou. We don't trust him and his 'rooting' around with some of the other ANBU," she said, a hidden message being given in that room.

"I always knew that old fart was still floating around with his ambitions to get my chair," the Hokage grumbled and sighed. "No matter, I will look into that myself and I bid you both a good day and your first missions will be given the day after tomorrow. I think you all deserve a rest after these past events," he told them and stood up. "Oh, and Raiko, I have a scroll here for you," he said and passed her a very old looking scroll and she noticed it had the Uzumaki seal on it. "It's got all of Kushina-san's techniques in there, some she didn't teach you because she thought you weren't ready. They start of easy but get harder. I want you to train with Naruto on all of these techniques. Even if you know them, you still might need to practice, plus you can show Naruto what being a Kenjutsu master is all about," he finished with a smile and the two Jounin bowed and left the room, the Hokage leaving shortly after, heading out for one of his late afternoon walks around the village.

**...**

**And I shall end this chapter here. Once more, I apologize that this chapter was so late! I will make this one a Christmas special and for new year, I will have a Lemon scene for Kyu, Hinata and Naruto planned; just a kick start to the New Year in a little while. **

**The next OFFICIAL chapter for this story will not be until January because I want to complete Final Fantasy 12 and enjoy my break from doing work for either this, college or anything else I have in my life. **

**You will hear from me again in a little while with the New Year Special of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox!**

**Sayonara ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome to A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox, New Years Special!**

**I thought that as it is almost 2013 and I haven't done any proper writing until recently, I will make up for it by doing a New Years Special and to kick start (in some way) the Wave Arc. This is somewhat of a sequel to Chapter Twenty Four because I did plan on a little loving between Naruto, Hinata and Kyu. This part will only focus around those three and then Chapter Twenty Five will be what happened before that. I know it sounds weird but it's my decision as writer. I just wanted to mark chapter 25 off as a special. I am considering doing that through this story. Every 25 chapters is a special. The next special will probably be the first Unleashed Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. I want to finish the Wave and Chuunin Arc by then... I hope ^^;**

**This lemon chapter probably won't be as good as the others because it has been a LONG time since I have written a lemon chapter and my writing is not as good as it used to be thanks to about two months absence. **

**I will have to admit though, my writing has improved so much and thanks for all the favourites and stuff over the past few months I have not really been that active. It's good to see that even though I am not here as often with updates, people are still reading my story.**

**This is probably going to be one of the very few lemons in this story. I know I said I won't have any but to be honest, I missed writing them.**

**Anyways, let get on with the show and sit back, relax and enjoy the first ever A Demon Reborn Special from me, Jinchuuriki-San ^_^**

**...**

After the day's events concluded, the three Kitsune headed back home to the Namikaze estate, the three of them having the same thing on their mind: Sex. As it had been some time since Naruto kept the girls' heat in check, Kyu and Hinata had been making it more and more obvious that they were in heat. Even Sasuke and Sakura had picked up on this. The pheromones coming off of the two were rather quite astounding. Naruto had noticed these signs a long time ago but he wanted to wait until the girls were at breaking point. Sakura considered it cruel but Naruto found it fun to do; teasing his Vixens by letting their heat rise to boiling point until they couldn't take it anymore.

Some of the other signs that were being given off were Hinata and Kyu using their tails to pleasure themselves; sometimes each other when no one was looking and also caressing Naruto with the same tails that they had used on themselves. Other signs included frequent panting from Hinata and Kyu and sometimes, one of their hands gripping Naruto's tighter as they tried to hold back their urges. They had some form of control when they were out with their friends, but when the three of them were alone, that's when things got serious and all attempts at controlling the heat were pretty much gone. Even though Kyu had told them that even though their demon chakras were not yet fully recovered and wouldn't be for a couple of months, they had to be careful. Using any of the demon chakra as an enhancement will most likely kill them and they will just have to take it easy and they won't be able to go on for hours like they used to. So far, in this state, Hinata can only manage to come about three to four times, with varied amounts of smaller, less powerful climaxes. Naruto was about the same and Kyu, well she can keep going as her chakra is unaffected.

The three reached the Namikaze estate in the evening sun and Naruto opened the main gate which swung open with a creak and he began walking up the cobble stone path to the front door. He looked behind him to the gate to see his Vixens following together and he noticed how good the view was from here. The Namikaze estate was on one of the few hills in the village and it over looked the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka Clan Estate. One day, as Hokage, Naruto will be able to look over the whole village instead of just his estate and those of his friends which he strives to defend with his life. He performed a special seal and touched the door which hummed gently and swung open. This was one of the many new protective's that he placed around the house with the help of Hiashi who knew Fuinjutsu. As he stepped into the building, he was greeted with the cool air of the empty halls of the estate and he sighed gently. Hinata noticed this and she slung her arms over his shoulder from behind and pressed her body close to his, her breasts pressing against his back and her right leg lifted up gently as she became more turned on by the second. She moaned gently as one of Naruto's tails brushed against her ass and Hinata giggled. "What's wrong, Ruto-kun?" she asked as she stifled another moan.

"Just thinking. It's really quiet and empty here," he said and Hinata nodded.

"Well give it some time, there will be more noise and more people... hopefully our people, our young..." she trailed off and nuzzled Naruto's neck and licked it gently, causing him to shiver. He rose his head back and he then felt a hand clasp his crotch and he held back a moan.

"Hina-hime... can't it wait?" he asked.

"Mistaking me for someone else, Ruto-kun?" came Kyu's voice and Naruto looked back in front of him to see Kyu's face in front of his and a lustful look in her eyes. "It's been a while since I have had something this hard in my hands," she winked and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss as Hinata, who was still behind Naruto, began to undo his jacket with her hands and as she started to do this, kiss his neck and whisper sweet things into his ears. A few seconds passed and Naruto decided to take control of the situation.

"Now now girls, why don't we take this upstairs to somewhere more comfortable?" he asked and the girls nodded. Before they headed upstairs, they took of their Shinobi gear and placed it by the door for safe keeping; there was no need for it now, this evening was their special evening.

With this done, the three headed upstairs, through the quiet corridors of the estate and into the master bedroom that was solely for Naruto, Hinata and Kyu; no one else was permitted. There was a trap on the door that activated if anyone that isn't the correct owner of the estate tried to gain entry to the master bedroom, their chakra will be drained and they will be left at the mercy of the owners. The same seals were in place at the Dojo, the main entrances, and of course far, far more powerful seals were around the Uzumaki and Namikaze family vault.

They walked into the master bedroom and Hinata shut the door behind them. Even though it was just those three alone in the place together, it made sense to still keep the door shut and shut the curtains, adding to the intimacy. And Kyu had done the latter, closed the curtains. She turned back and faced Naruto who had his jacket taken off by Hinata, leaving just his mesh shirt underneath. Sure, she had seen him with his shirt off before but somehow, this felt different than all of the other times. It had somewhat more of an appeal to her than before. Could it be that Naruto and her were officially together now or was it much deeper than that? It was more alluring... more tempting...it was as if this was a whole new Naruto since they had passed the Genin test.

Naruto, being Naruto, was oblivious to the fact that he is blatantly teasing his two vixens just by taking his jacket off. "What?" he asked as he saw Kyu's lustful gaze, well aware that behind him, Hinata was already getting started, pleasuring herself on the edge of the bed as the thought of all the things that her and Kyu could do to Naruto. It was here that Kyu decided it was her turn to be the tease here because Naruto had done enough of that for the past few days by making them build up their heat. As Kyu had greater control over hers, she wasn't all over Naruto like moths to a flame. She walked slowly to Naruto, her hips swaying side to side and as she done so, her gaze never left Naruto's eyes. She began to slowly, and I mean, SLOWLY unzip her jacket and let it slid off of her figure. It was now Naruto's turn to stare.

Kyu's figure was hugged very nicely by the undershirt and he saw that it was outlines perfectly, all the right curves in all the right places and he could feel his lust building every step that Kyu took towards him. Any longer and he will forget about everything else and ravage her there and then on the spot. **[A/N Sorry if I am focusing more on Kyu and Naruto than Hinata but I actually haven't written a full Lemon scene with Kyu being involved]. **Kyu got to Naruto and she hung her arms over his shoulders and she felt something hard against her thigh and she began to feel all too familiar warmth spread from her chest to her thighs where it finally settled. There, Kyu was finally fully turned on and there was no going back from this. She could tell that she wanted him and he could tell the same from both of his vixens as he could hear Hinata's breath getting shallow as she carried on her own ministrations on the bed. There were no words needing to be said between the three, this was instinct now and there was no need to acknowledge each other's lust.

They finally embraced, lips touched ever so gently, skin brushing against skin and Kyu could feel Naruto's hot breathe on her face as they pulled apart slightly and then went back in to make the kiss far more passionate. Their mouths were parted slightly, tongues exploring each other, wanting to know every inch of each others' skin. Even though Kyu and Naruto had done this before a couple of times, Naruto wanted every time to be special, each time to be like the first time; something to remember.

Hinata was watching and she was getting more and more turned on by this sight and she couldn't hold back much longer. "R-Ruto-kun..." she panted out and Naruto turned around from kissing Kyu (who was running her fingers through the hair of her fellow blonde lover).

"You think I would forget about you?" Naruto rhetorically asked as he let go of Kyu and knelt over Hinata, one knee on the bed, the other still straight. He placed his hands on Hinata's knees and slid them down slowly and gently, his hands moving inwards to where her dripping entrance was and as he got there, he stroked it gently with the both of his thumbs and then moved his hands to Hinata's hips; the Vixen moaning in pleasure the whole time. Kyu on the other hand was getting undressed fully as this was going on.

Naruto was now fully over Hinata and she brushed his face with her hands and done the same as Kyu had done, played with Naruto's hair with her hands as his worked their way up Hinata's body, taking off Hinata's clothes as they went until she was left with just her panties and bra on. Without having to be told, Hinata laced her fingers around the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled that off of him whilst at the same time, the two went into a sitting position, letting Hinata take off Naruto's pants after until only he was left in his boxer shorts. Kyu was in the same position as Hinata, only her panties and bra on.

Now that the three were down to the minimum, Hinata crawled on her back to the pillows on the bed, Naruto following her, Kyu following him until the three were lying down next to each other. All three had their Genjutsu's down and had their arms laced around Naruto.

"Now, Ruto-kun... ready to actually start?" Kyu said seductively as her hand went down Naruto's chest to his crotch, clasping it tightly. Naruto stifled a moan and Kyu giggled to herself. Hinata, feeling left out, climbed on top of Naruto and locked him in place with her knees which were on his hips and she could feel that he was standing at full mast, ready to get going for the evening. Hinata began to subconsciously move her hips against Naruto's, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Hinata began to increase the tempo and the added feeling of Kyu's hand (which was still holding Naruto) rubbing against her made the pleasure increase tenfold. Naruto on the other hand was currently kissing Kyu with fervent action.

Naruto's hands caressed Kyu's body, eventually reaching her tails. He twirled the ends of one of them around his finger and due to the heat of the two Vixens, they were VERY sensitive and this was proven when Kyu let out a guttural moan (a loud one at that) and her face lit up. "R-Ruto-kun... fuck..."

"Does my Kyu-hime like that?" he said quietly to her and biting her bottom lip, she nodded. He smiled to himself and carried on. "Well I guess I can carry o...oh fuck, Hina-hime..." he said and looked over to Hinata who had a seductive smile on her face and was already taking off her bra and panties which were at dripping point. "Are you that hungry for me?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Naruto-kun, I can't take not having you in me anymore... I-I just gotta take it all..." she trailed off as Naruto's tails ripped off Hinata's panties and his guess was right. She was VERY hungry for him and Hinata leant forward and pulled Naruto into a kiss as Kyu took off her underwear and soon all three were naked and the fun was only beginning!

"Well... if you play nice... you are going to get as much of me as you can fit in," he said with a sultry tone to his voice and Hinata blushed and she felt Naruto's hands on her ass and he then kissed her on the neck, nibbling at the skin as his hands moved up her legs, stoking her tail gently as he done so. He squeezed Hinata's ass gently and made her moan out in pleasure and not leaving Kyu out, he quickly performed a Kage Bunshin which got working with Kyu.

Naruto carried on with Hinata and he gently stroked her sides and fondled her breasts as even though Hinata tried desperately to stop a moan from emanating from her, it failed and she moaned loudly in Naruto's ear, arching her back and pressing her chest into Naruto's neck and her ass in the air.

Hinata then held onto both of his hands with her own and moved one off her breasts and kept the other in place. With the hand she took off, she moved it down her slim figure and held Naruto's hand in place as he started his foreplay on her clitoris. Hinata shut her eyes, let out a deep moan of delight and Naruto's other hand began to fondle her left breast and play with her erect nipple, rolling it gently between his forefinger and thumb, pinching it every now and then.

Hinata was on cloud nine and her hips began to move back and forth, meeting Naruto's gentle touch from his fingers and it was then that Naruto thought of an idea. He applied chakra to his finger tips, causing them to vibrate slightly and Hinata's ears were twitching in excitement and she leant over and pushed his hand against her, the force of his fingers becoming stronger and she arched her back as Naruto's fingers came into contact with her G-Spot and she let out a deep, passionate moan. "Naru-kun... ahhh..."

"Does my vixen like that?" Naruto asked and Hinata bit her lip and nodded and she started to buck slightly as Naruto's tails stroked up her legs and she stole a kiss from Naruto and he moaned as Hinata grinded against him, itching to carry on. She got into a sitting position and slowly, her hand let go of Naruto's which was still working on her clitoris and clasped it around his rock hard member that Kyu had recently been working on until a clone took care of here on the other end of the bed. "H-Hina..." he moaned out as he shut his eyes and moaned as he became re-accustomed with Hinata's all too familiar touch. Their tails entwined together and she began to move her hands up and down in time to the feeling of Naruto's still moving fingers and Naruto had completely relaxed under her touch.

The Shinobi in question moaned a moan on content as Hinata's hand gently glided from base to tip with her thumb stroking gently over his tip, making Naruto moan.

Hinata smiled gently to herself and her free hand moved its way over her chest and she grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it with her hand, moaning as she did so, the feeling of Naruto's tails, her hand on her breasts and the feeling of Naruto's length in her hand. After a few minutes, Hinata upped the speed of both her hand on Naruto's length and now her other hand which was against her pussy, rubbing it and she could feel herself coming to a climax. Deciding to leave it for now, wanting to climax at the same time as Naruto (hopefully with Kyu too), she moved her right hand all the way down Naruto and cradled his balls gently and with the other hand, she brushed her hair out of her face and licked his tip gently, getting a few guttural moans from Naruto and his back arched a little. "Hina..." he moaned out quietly and he opened his eyes and saw Hinata lick the tip gently once more and he brushed his hand through Hinata's soft, long hair as she continued her ministrations.

Taking the chance, Hinata placed the tip in her mouth and the both of them shared a mutual moan as she lowered herself down, coating him in her saliva. She bought herself back up and with a 'pop', let Naruto's length free from her mouth. She placed her hand around it once more and brought it back down then gave a very hungry lick from base to tip, placing it once more into her mouth. After a year of doing this, she had become very skilled and knew just what turned Naruto on and she was doing a fine job with it as she felt Naruto's member twitch in her mouth.

Naruto shivered and moaned slightly at the incredible feeling as the warmth and suction of her mouth added to the stimulation. He smiled a little as Hinata bobbed her head up and down and he spoke to her. "You really are getting good at this," he chuckled and Hinata came off of him with a 'pop' and smiled seductively.

"That's good for the both of us then," she said and put his member back into her mouth, letting out a blissful moan and she put it in as far as it would go, her right hand stroking what she couldn't get in.

Hinata looked up every now and then so Naruto could see the pleasure, list and hunger in her eyes. Naruto whimpered slightly, making Hinata go with extra tempo, hearing the sound that she loved so much when it came to having sex with Naruto. Feeling Naruto's length get a little wider, she drew off him with a powerful suction feeling and gave him a teasing grin. "Someone's holding back a little," she winked and Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm used to you releasing in my mouth," she admitted with a blush and a wink and went back to sucking Naruto as hard and fast as she could, her other hand increasing the same way on her pussy.

Naruto tensed and released in Hinata's mouth, "AHHH!" he cried out as he released his first load of the evening, a large one at that. Hinata swallowed as much as she can but the amount that came out was too much for her mouth to handle and some of it dripped out onto her chin and her breasts whilst some of it landed on Naruto's stomach. Hinata looked up with lust filled eyes and directly into Naruto's and he was panting slightly and a few beads of sweat broke out. "Hina... that... that was great... You have to do it like that more often," he panted and Hinata giggled. She moaned around his member as he came, and even though he devoured loads of Ramen, his essence was still as sweet as ever and Hinata pulled back, licking up all she could from her lips and kissed Naruto's stomach, licking up any other remaining essence and his member brushed between her breasts, making her moan.

***Kyu and the Clone***

**[A/N I will be using Naruto's usual name here instead of 'Naruto's clone' because that is too annoying and tedious to constantly repeat all the time when typing so just try not to get confused when I am using it this was because this is as at the same time as Naruto and Hinata are getting busy]. **

As soon as Naruto created the clone, Kyu smiled to herself and she also noticed that Naruto was still alive, meaning that he didn't use any of the Demon Chakra and used his own which shows that even in sex, he is training. Naruto pulled Kyu to the other side of the bed and the two landed on top of each other, Kyu's dripping entrance very close to Naruto's rock hard member and she, having the upper hand with speed and power, moved the two around so that Naruto was on top of Kyu instead of the other way around. He smiled playfully and placed both of his hands on Kyu's hips and moved them over so slowly up he sides, making the Vixen squirm under his touch. "I gotta ask... are you always this ticklish?" he asked with a playful smile and Kyu giggled and blushed slightly with a nod. "I thought so... still, shouldn't be too much of an issue. I only have enough in me for one ejaculation because the boss wants to save the main course for you and Hina-hime with his real self; he says he's got something planned for the both of you together. Might be another clone but just to keep the Demon Chakra at bay, boss only made one of himself and enough of his own charka for about ten minutes," he informed Kyu and she nodded, still really happy that she gets Naruto all to herself for a little while then the three of them will be together again for the finale of the night.

She pulled Naruto into a kiss and refused to let go, which Naruto didn't mind as he joined in as well. They started off gently but as a few seconds turned into a minute or two, the two of them were kissing with such passion and lust, Kyu couldn't stop herself from moaning as Naruto's fingers traced her pussy and they gently slid into the gushing hole. Kyu moaned VERY loudly and arched her back, pressing her chest into Naruto and her pussy further down Naruto's fingers which were now moving back and forth. Kyu's eyes were glazed over with lust from Naruto's ministrations that her tails were wrapping themselves around Naruto and they began to entwine with his own. She got her right hand and placed it on Naruto's hard cock and rhythmically moved it up and down and then that was when she realised what kind of position they were in:

Near the pillows it was Naruto, then Hinata, then Kyu then Naruto; Kyu's head near Hinata's dripping wet pussy. Kyu quickly opened up the mind link with Naruto (a private channel) and began to talk to him.

'**I can think what you are planning here. I can carry that on for you as you get on with Hinata so I can have this clone a bit longer.'**

'**Yea go for it. I was planning on having the clone lick Hina-hime there but you are welcome to it too.'**

Kyu almost squealed to herself with happiness what Naruto gave her permission to do that and Kyu motioned the clone of Naruto closer and he guess what Kyu wanted to do.

The clone placed its member between Kyu's large breasts and Kyu began to move up the bed and as her head came closer to Hinata's pussy, the real Naruto moved his hands and let Kyu carry on the work as the clone was busy fucking Kyu's breasts.

***Naruto and Hinata***

She moaned even more when she felt a tongue against her pussy and Naruto chuckled as he saw Hinata's face screw up in pleasure. "Hime, are you ready for the main course?" he asked and Hinata nodded happily as Naruto slowly moved his cock down Hinata, the tip brushing her stomach and around her clitoris. Kyu saw this coming and she had never felt happier and she could also feel the clone beginning to tense a little.

Naruto placed his tip in Hinata who took on from there and both shared a mutual moan as they became whole once more. "Oh...oh... fuck... oh gods Naru-kun... I'm so hungry for you now..." she moaned out as she began to move her hips back and forth with intense power that made Naruto moan happily. Kyu saw this as her chance and she carried on licking Hinata as well as the base of Naruto which was pounding away into Hinata with great tempo.

Hinata's eyes shot open as both member and tongue found the perfect spot. YES! THAT'S IT NARU-KUN...KYU-CHAN! AHH! PLEASE... WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T STOP! OH GODS!" Hinata was panting like a bitch in heat and her breath was coming out in ragged bursts with the occasional moan. After a few minutes, she could feel her orgasm beginning to return and she bit her bottom lip as the pressure began to mount. "NARU-KUN! I-I-I think I'm going to... oh gods YES, I AM going to come... please!" she chanted his name out and she held both Naruto and Kyu in place. she screamed at the top of her voice and they were glad they had the window shut and seals up. "OH GODS YESSSS! FUUUCCCKKK!" she moaned out at the end and her juices gushed out and splashed on Kyu's face and also Naruto who carried on going and was close to orgasm himself.

Speaking of orgasms, the clone was pretty much done and with a moan of Kyu's name, it released its load all over Kyu's neck and face and some of it splashed up Hinata's back and made the two girls moan as they were covered in Naruto's essence.

Hinata's breathing was short and rasp and Naruto watched her chest bounce slightly as her breath slowly came back to normal. Naruto sat up and leant over Hinata and as Kyu moved out of the way and alongside the other two, licking her fingers as she came up. "T-That was brilliant... Naru-kun," she said breathlessly and Naruto chuckled and stroked her legs gently.

"Anything for my hime," he said lovingly and kissed Hinata gently and she began to move her hips against his, ready to move on. "After all that, you are still wet and ready to go?" he asked and Hinata blushed. "Who said I was bothered?" he asked rhetorically once more as he noticed Kyu was behind him, her pussy inches from his face. "Kyu-hime wants a go huh?" he said seductively and Kyu shivered under the feeling of his breathe and she nodded as her right hand was occupied with her pussy and the left with her chest. "Well, Hina-hime and Kyu-hime, can you swap over, it's time for Kyu-hime's main course," he said and the two done as they were told. In a matter of seconds, the two had changed places and ready to go.

Hinata placed her pussy near Naruto's face and he began to eat her out with all the strength he could as Kyu impaled herself on Naruto's still hard cock and he began to Kyu at first with small thrusts. To her, this was heaven and she never wanted to leave his grasp. As she told Naruto most mornings, every second in his arms was a second she cherished and oh boy did she cherish this. Their hip movements were in unison and they shared mutual moans of delight as Kyu began to up the speed and power as well as Naruto.

Panting through her mouth as she couldn't control herself as well, Kyu met Naruto's up thrust with her down thrust. "Oh god, oh god, oh god it feels so good!" she moaned out with a happy expression, gyrating and moving as much she could into Naruto, feeling his hands resting against her waist trying to push himself further into her, as she just lean her head back all the way with a loud pleasured moan then widen her eyes when she felt Hinata! Coming up and kissing her in the mouth, making the girl smile on the inside and accepted the kiss as well feeling her tongue entering inside of her. The girls making out in front of Naruto increased the boy's vigour as well as Kyu feeling him twitch inside of her, thinking he got even harder and thicker inside of her.

After awhile of tongue sharing with Hinata and Naruto thrusting up into her, Kyu separated her mouth from Hinata as her build up was at a breaking point and she shouted out: "I'm coming!" and she done just that with a loud moan as she felt herself gripping tightly to Naruto's manhood. The girl then leaned forward a bit with hard breathing, trying to suck in all the air she lost. Then giggled a bit feeling Hinata hugging the girl against her breasts as well, feeling both sweaty bodies pressing against each other as she pointed down too Naruto who was trying to catch his breath.

Both Hinata and Kyu smiled to the boy and they were pressing their boobs up against one another, as well wrapping his manhood between them as they both were taking turns sucking and licking up along his shaft, and each girl shifted their red eyes up to the boy with lust in them. The two of them were rubbing both of their boobs up and down Naruto's shaft with both of them moaning out lustfully whilst Naruto was still licking Hinata.. "Oh god, girls if you keep this up, I, I" he tried to called out but was silenced as Hinata pressed her pussy down onto Naruto, increasing the pleasure.

The three quickly came to climax once more and seeing as Naruto and Hinata still had one left in them, Naruto thought up and idea and bought out another Kage Bunshin and that one took Hinata this time because the real Naruto wanted to have his way with Kyu.

An idea came to Kyu and she slid off of Naruto and lay on the bed, her legs wide open for him. She made a 'come here' motion with her right hand and Naruto had a hungry look in his eyes. He crawled along the bed to Kyu. When he reached her, she stroked his back lovingly and remembered the last time she done this and the pleasure that came out of it. She couldn't hold back the animalistic urges and pretty much pulled Naruto onto her and placed him inside. The once gentle motions had become thrusts and the bed started to creak under the pressure. This was something that Naruto will have to make a common thing between himself and Kyu, letting Kyu taker control for a second then switching around.

She opened her eyes in delight at the new speed and power coming off the both of them and Kyu was moaning loudly. "Oh...OH YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS!" she screamed.

"Ah! You aren't the only one, Hime!" he said as loudly as Kyu as he could feel himself tensing. "Any longer and I'll... ah fuck!" he declared as the pressure mounted and he breath became shallow. "Can you remember what you are, Hime?"

"I...ah fuck... I'm your naughty Nine Tailed Vixen that still needs to be tamed... UGH... Just... FUCK ME... MAKE ME COME!" she shouted out in passion as Naruto increased the power of his thrusting, their tails thrashing around as their pleasure mounted. "AH! OH GODS! Ah...ah... oh yes... I can feel it, Naru-kun... please, come in me!" she moaned out and quickly performed the anti-pregnancy seal and poked her womb area. The three of them had always been doing that because Naruto was not ready to be a father and he still wanted to become the next Hokage before that.

"Yes... yes, Hime!" Naruto started to chant her name out. "I want to come all in and over you... I want to fuck you so bad, to tame you," he said seductively and there were tears of pleasure coming from Kyu's eyes and he increased the power a little as he could feel her tense underneath him.

"NARU-KUN!" Kyu and Hinata shouted loudly at the same time, the clone doing the same to Hinata as Naruto was doing to Kyu.

"KYU-HIME!" and he released a few very large loads into Kyu, his cock throbbing as he did so, his juices filling Kyu from womb to opening and the feeling of his warm essence inside of her caused Kyu to climax and they fell onto the bed together, panting and sweating as their combined juices ran out onto the bed. "Oh fuck... that...that was the best... he said tiredly as he heard a pop and a moan as Hinata had finished at the same time.

The three lay together on the bed under the duvet and the room was heavy with the smell of sex and they were panting lightly. "I won't lie but the second time was better than the first time in a threesome of us," he said with a chuckle and the girls nodded, agreeing with him.

"Hey, Ruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she could feel her heat dissipating. "Now that we have tomorrow off, want to get ready on getting into the vault downstairs or do you just want to relax for a day until our first mission?" she asked and Naruto thought about that for a second.

"I think we all deserve a rest, don't you two agree?" he asked his vixens, the both of them nodding. "Awesome. Well, thanks for the great sex, as always. I know you both put all your love into that and even though you were in complete heat, you still had control. I am proud off both of you," he said as he kissed the two of them in turn and pulled them closer with his tails. "I love you, Hina-hime, Kyu-hime."

"And I love you too," they both said in unison and kissed his cheeks as they felt tiredness overcome them...

**...**

**Bam! There is the New Years Special done and out of the way, I hope you guys have a great New Years Eve and New Years Day and I will see you in about a week, maybe more, with the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this lemon. It was the first I have ever written for having more than one of the mates in there and I think it came out quite well!**

**Love all of you, my readers and followers! 3**

**Thanks for making 2012 the best year I have had with writing and I assure you, with your support, we can make 2013 a great year too. **

**Also, be on the lookout for my upcoming fanfics!**

**Blue Exorcist: The Midnight Demon**

**Soul Eater: Death Resonance **

**Naruto: Zara Uzumaki: The Demon of the Darkness **

**See you next year my friends!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here we are, chapter 26 of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox.**

**A few things have come to my attention that I want to try and sort out. First are reviews! I don't seem to be getting many reviews any more. I remember getting quite a bit for my first story and it seems to me that people are starting to lose interest and I haven't been getting as many favourites and follows as some people. If there is something I am doing wrong please, please tell me. I want to try and make this fanfic one of the best that is out there, I have a goal of my own and that is seeing this series right through the very end and also proving a few people wrong and show that I can be a writer! **

**Another thing I realised is that, and you guys might agree, my writing hasn't been as good as it has been. That is because I have been going through so much over the past few months since about October and it's severely crippled my writing and idea generation. I was re-reading this story last night and I realised that there is so much that I can change and knowing me, I will change a lot, most likely re-write this whole series, or just bits that need it. **

**This chapter might be a little different than the others, I am trying to make it flow better and not go into so much detail because I have realised I have repeated myself a few times with what I have been saying and if you guys have been loyal from the very first story, you will know what bits I am repeating. **

**That's all really, just reviews and my writing style are getting to me so I will ask you, Read and Review, tell me what you would like me to do, what YOU want to see in the next chapter. Fanfiction is also dictated by the readers, not just the writer. If the writer goes away from what the reader wants, they will lose followers and stuff and they won't be as popular. **

**Sorry to go on and on, but I just wanted to get this stuff out into the open plus I am going to try and get back on top of my writing because I KNOW that I have fallen behind drastically!**

**I will end that rant there and get on with the actual introduction to the chapter!**

**So, finally here, chapter 26. I hope you guys enjoyed the New Years Special which was some form of Omake in a way or whatever it is; I just wanted to have a tiny break from the main story. This next chapter is the direct continuation from Chapter 24 because I left that at a cliff hanger in some way before I went and done the new year's special. Events in this one are the continuation of chapter 24 and also lead up to chapter 25, which actually sounds confusing but it isn't. Chapter 25 was just a rare special that actually happened after the events of chapter 25, 26 and later, 27. I just wanted to have a New Years Special in and that was the only idea I had at the time. **

**Reviews:**

**GolemSmash: Yea, sorry it was a little less of what you expected, I have been having a few issues lately with my writing and haha that made me laugh ^_^ Glad to see you really enjoy this series!**

**Snoopy.0: Thanks, glad to see you enjoyed that chapter and I won't lose hope of writing, I'm gunna keep going, I only write this for the fun of it, but reviews also help me write because people can tell me what I am doing wrong. **

**Jonathan6850: Hehe that was kinda brutal from Hinata but I just couldn't help but take up that opportunity when I was writing that bit, and actually, the book war was an idea I saw in someone else's fanfic, I asked them for permission to use that section but change it over when I was writing my version of it. So pleased it came out okay.**

**MoonLightDaiyz: Glad you love this series, I plan on seeing it all the way through to the end, all six stories ^_^ and you are very dedicated by the sounds of it and it's my pleasure; taking the time out of my life to write this for all of my readers and this review has kind of told me that you guys really enjoy my work! It's also good to know that I can do what most writers hadn't been able to do which was keep to the Canon in some places. I thought that was quite easy to do, all I had done was change the characters around a little and add my own bits in. It is my aim to keep this close to the Canon in terms of major plot points but also add a bit of my own stuff. The part where that was highly obvious was the Final Genin test and the bit with Mizuki and it will also be in the Wave Arc.**

**Guest: The bits with Kosame and the weapon store owner are a highly guarded secret. No one knows about what is going to happen with that bit apart from me, the writer. So you will have to keep guessing what is going to happen and when! ^_^**

**Shinn Tsukishiro: Thanks for those reviews! The teams were actually a last minute decision ^^; I was going to have the original three man cell teams but then I found I had no where to put Kosame. I was going to make her stay behind a year BUT that means the rest of the series will have to change because like a few of my upcoming OC's, she will become a major character. **

**Kalel201125: Thanks ^_^ Glad you love it this much ^^; I wasn't expecting it to be this loved by people. It was initially just going to be a one, short story thing but seeing how popular it is, I have decided to go all the way to Shippuden because I was going to end it at the end of the Unleashed Era because not many people actually go into the Shippuden Era. I guess I can be one of the few that go into uncharted territory :D I will not stop writing, only if my readers keep reading, adding to favourites and reviewing ^_^**

**That is the reviews out of the way, and that was a lot of reviews ^^; I just haven't been keeping up with them, just like my writing ^^;**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"I always knew that old fart was still floating around with his ambitions to get my chair," the Hokage grumbled and sighed. "No matter, I will look into that myself and I bid you both a good day and your first missions will be given the day after tomorrow. I think you all deserve a rest after these past events," he told them and stood up. "Oh, and Raiko, I have a scroll here for you," he said and passed her a very old looking scroll and she noticed it had the Uzumaki seal on it. "It's got all of Kushina-san's techniques in there, some she didn't teach you because she thought you weren't ready. They start of easy but get harder. I want you to train with Naruto on all of these techniques. Even if you know them, you still might need to practice, plus you can show Naruto what being a Kenjutsu master is all about," he finished with a smile and the two Jounin bowed and left the room, the Hokage leaving shortly after, heading out for one of his late afternoon walks around the village.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

***Naruto and the others***

They were all still gathered around the same tree where they used to sit when they were at the Academy and they watched Iruka walk into the Academy and out of sight. Naruto was completely quiet (which was a rare sight to some and a very common sight to those who lived with him). Ino was about to say something but Naruto put his hand up to silence her, which she done so. The blonde Jinchuuriki smiled to himself and turned around to face the other rookies. "Looks like we made it, huh?" he asked and they all nodded, smiles on their faces. "Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga Namikaze... Genin of Konohagakure...Got a pretty cool ring to it. I gotta make a name for myself now, I wanna catch up to the Yellow Flash!" he proclaimed happily, his hands behind his head, a smile on his face.

"How about the Blonde Dobe?" Sasuke suggested and Naruto glared at him and Kyu laughed gently and Sakura pitched in.

"Well we can't have yellow because that is taken by the Yondaime... Red was taken by your mother... Orange might be good. Something that suits your personality..."

"The unstable idiot?" Sasuke suggested, only for Naruto to tackle him to the ground.

"Take that back you fiend!"

"Well, I am being honest here," he sneered and kicked Naruto off of him.

"Yea, yea... Raven Wolf..." Naruto muttered out, unbeknownst to him, giving Sasuke his own name.

"Raven Wolf?" Sasuke repeated and smirked to himself and nodded. "I like mine, but weren't we getting one for you? It is your idea to make a name for yourself and the only way to do that is get in to the Bingo Books. You took out one of the people in there already, even if he was a C Rank threat," he said and Naruto nodded, knowing of the incident a couple of years ago on the way back from the Academy.

"That was accident," he started and Kyu looked up.

"You lost some of your control when they tried to get Hinata-chan... and that was before you got together... Hmmm...Oh, for your name, I got a better one," she started and Naruto looked to her. "The Crimson Kitsune," she said and Naruto mulled it over in his head... the name had a good ring to it but then he thought harder. "Hold on, isn't that a bit close to my mother's?" he asked and Kyu shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't care, it's the best I have heard all afternoon," he said happily as he muttered the name out a few times to himself before nodding. "Awesome. Well if I get a name for myself, then I will be the Crimson Kitsune. The Godaime of Konohagakure!" he happily said until Kosame decided to butt in.

"Don't you think the Old Man will keel over but the time you get to Hokage, there will be another before you get to it," and Naruto pointed to her.

"You bitch... you cold hearted bitch..." he muttered and Kisame shrugged.

"Well I guess Iruka-sensei was right. I am cold hearted... but only to you," she added at the end and there was a mutual laugh around the group and the name calling continued until Hinata decided to step in, rubbing her temples.

"Will you two give it a rest..." she grumbled and Naruto looked over and his face paled when he felt the KI coming off of Hinata.

"Eheheh...uh...sorry," he stammered out and sat down in silence. Hinata nodded to him and rested her head on his shoulder and they laced their hands together. Naruto took a quick glance around and noticed that most of the group were lying down on the soft grass and most had their eyes closed. Sakura was curled up to Sasuke, Chouji was sharing his food with Shikamaru and Kosame (who also listened to Hinata and went quiet), Shino was quiet as usual and Ino was sitting on her own on one of the branches.

Naruto sighed and stood up, leaping up to the branch and sat next to Ino, looking to the village, "What's up?" he started and Ino shrugged and looked to the village gates.

"Nothing much... just thinking. We've just become Genin now haven't we... our lives are going to get so much harder for us, every day might just be our last, it seems as if there is no time for us...no place for us here..." she started and Naruto placed his hand on hers and she looked up to see Naruto's concerned face.

"Don't even think that, Ino-chan. How far do you think we could get? Come on, you've got me in the Genin team," he smiled happily and Ino cracked a small smile. The others around the tree had gone completely silent as they listened to the conversation. Naruto had a way with words. No matter how harsh the village had been to him, he still stood strong and helped those out needed it. "I will make a promise to you, the same promise I made to this very village: I will never let you die, I will always protect you," he said and smiled. Ino cried a happy tear and hugged Naruto tightly, almost causing the two to lose their balance. They righted themselves and Ino wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sure, things are going to get harder, but you are one of the most promising Kunoichi I know. Remember what Iruka-sensei just said? You have bloomed into a wonderful flower, and what does a flower do?" he asked and Ino stay quiet. "A flower grows; much like this village. It will continue to grow towards the sun, getting ever stronger. You are the heir to the Yamanaka Clan, one of three clans known very well for their team work and I know that with Shikamaru's and Chouji's help, you can get stronger. I know you can make it. So don't think that now we are Genin, we will die quicker. A Konohagakure Shinobi ALWAYS looks out for his or her teammates and protects them. There is plenty of time to get stronger. Genin always have to do D ranks for ages and between that, they train. I am sure that you can make it... we all can..." he trailed off at the end and looked over the village. "We will all make it, and we will all protect the village no matter what. That is our longest mission. Just face it with a grin, and never give in," he finalised and finished with a smile and down on the ground, there were collective nods and Hinata looked to him with pure admiration.

'That's the Naruto-kun I fell in love with...' she thought to herself and smiled happily.

"You keep talking like that, you 'might' actually be a good Hokage," Sasuke said, putting emphasis on the word 'might' and Naruto jumped as he completely forgot the others were there.

"You douche, you had to ruin the moment didn't you?" he snarled and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders

. "Well whatever, some of us have got things to do before we get back to go to BBQ with Iruka-sensei," he said and jumped off of the tree.

As soon as he landed on the floor, there was a cheering like noise from behind him. "THERE THEY ARE! THE ROOKIES OF LAST YEAR!" a small voice sounded. Naruto whisked around and saw that it was the class from earlier.

"Fuck this... catch you guys later, I'm out of here," Naruto said and disappeared, along with Kyu and Hinata doing the same. Kiba looked around to see that Midnight, Sakura and Sasuke flashed away quickly and Shino materialised away with his bugs. Ino had jumped away with Shikamaru, Kosame and Chouji and Kiba was left alone.

"Again?" he muttered out aloud. He grabbed Akamaru and leapt over the fence. He looked around him to see that the others were on the Academy roof, waiting for him. 'At least they had the decency to wait.' He jumped up to the Academy roof to get to the others. "You guys waited then?"

"Only because we Rookie's have got to stick together," Naruto said, emphasising what he was saying earlier. "I only came up here to get away from the others, plus I like it up here, get to see a lot of the village from here," he said and Kiba looked to his right to see that he was correct. Naruto, with his enhanced hearing, could hear the young group below and chuckled at first for what they were saying:

'Did you see those flashes?'

'Wow... those guys are strong... maybe stronger than the Hokage...'

'No one is as strong as my Jiji.'

'Wasn't one of those an Uchiha...I'm sure I saw the Uchiha clan symbol.'

'One was a Hyuuga... they are so cool! I want to be one of them.'

'Isn't _that_ kid with one of the Hyuuga?'

'What, that dem-'

That's when Naruto turned around and sighed. Guess some of the village still resent him for everything. 'Guess some things never change...' he looked back up to the other to see that they were all standing up with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces. "Guess you guys wanna get going then?" he asked, looking to Hinata and Kyu. "Alright... okay, Teme, catch you later, gunna head over to see Hiashi-sama. The rest of you, see ya at seven," he said and he, Hinata and Kyu ran off and jumped to the nearest roof, heading off to the Hyuuga compound.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Ino muttered and Sasuke grunted.

"Well he is a Jinchuuriki and in full control of his Bijuu. He is essentially, a demon reborn," he said and most of the others nodded. "Well, bye," he said and took off in the opposite direction to Naruto, heading straight to the Uchiha area of the village; Sakura and Midnight saying their farewells and leaving, the others following suit and taking their own ways home. In the distance, Kakashi was perched on a roof a building with Raiko, Asuma and Kurenai.

"Do you think they have the potential to be the next Sannin?" Raiko asked, looking to Kakashi who just nodded.

"Those three... They definitely have the potential to overtake Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru," he said and they all shuddered when they heard that name. "Sorry, I should refrain from that. I am more concerned with Sasuke more than the other two though," he said and Asuma looked to him.

"Because of Obito?" he asked and Kakashi shrugged, not too sure himself.

"Not exactly... There is a darker force at work here... far more darker than we had ever had to cope with," he said and Asuma just looked to the direction Naruto headed.

"That group huh?" he asked and Kakashi nodded. "Well, it's our job to look after this lot. They are our students after all," he said and took a puff from his cigarette and he looked to Kurenai. "Just be careful with them, it's your first team," he said and Kurenai scoffed.

"I think I know what I am doing," she said and Asuma nodded.

"Fair enough. Come on, looks like instead of going to mine tonight, there has been a change of plan, considering we ran into you two earlier," Asuma said, looking to Kakashi and Raiko. "How about we treat ourselves tonight and go to BBQ, maybe we can see the others there too. We deserve a little celebration and time off ourselves from putting up with these guys for ages already."

He stood up with the others and they left the rooftops, landing on the dirt path and headed to the nearest bar. "But of course, there is enough time for a drink," Asuma mentioned and Kakashi nodded and they four headed off.

***Kosame, Chouji, Shikamaru***

Once the three had left the roof, they headed straight to Kosame's, Kosame going faster than the other two and she was looking as if she had something to find out. "Hey, Kosame, what's with the speed?" came Shikamaru's annoyed tone.

"There is something I need to find out," she said and landed on the ground near her house and the other two landed next to her.

"I gathered that, but what?"

"Something has been bothering me since the day we had that book fight in the Academy," she said and opened the door, looking for her mother. Shikamaru shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Chouji in the living room and Kosame's younger sister was there in the room, watching as the three came into the house.

"Shikamaru-onisan, Chouji-onisan!" she said happily as the two walked into the room when Kosame had gone off to look for her mother. "Why are you here, and why is nee-chan rushing around?" she asked and Chouji was the one that answered.

"We have just had our Genin test and we came back for a little while before we see Iruka-sensei in the evening and also Kosame-chan needs to find something out, I just wish I know what it was," he told her, with Kosame's sister nodding along the way. Chouji then looked over to Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru, do you know what is going on?" he asked and Shikamaru looked up to the ceiling and then looked back down to Chouji with a sigh.

"I have a good idea," he started and then told Chouji (and Kosame's sister) what he thought was going on. When he finished, Chouji's mind was a little clearer.

"Oh... so she thinks that Naruto's Katana belongs in her family as an heirloom from her grandfather because that is what her mother told her when she was younger, but Naruto actually has it... and Naruto's mother was Kushina-san, the Fourth Hokage's wife who was known for using that very Katana..." Chouji then went quiet and then his face lit up with shock. "Shikamaru, you don't think that those two are actually related do you?!" he asked with a loud voice and Shikamaru nodded.

"I have a hunch that they are... poor Kosame and Naruto... don't they even know?" he asked and Chouji shook his head.

"Hinata told me that she and Kyu had worked it out already and told Sakura and Midnight but told them to keep it secret from the two of them and leave it to them to find it out."

"Find what out?" came a voice from behind and Chouji spun around to see Kosame there with her mother who was looking rather flustered as if she was asked a barrage of questions. "Come on you three, we are going to see someone," she said and they all walked out into the village, heading towards the weapon store owned by Kosame's uncle, her mother's brother. They walked into the shop to see the daughter of the store owner, one of Kosame's relatives. "Hey, Tenten-chan... have you seen the old man?" she asked and Tenten nodded.

"He's out in the back, why?" she asked and Kosame quickly told the story of the Katana that Naruto had. Kosame and Tenten both believed that the sword was lost decades ago but Naruto just turns out to have it. It was unknown to them that Kosame's mother was actually an Uzumaki because her sister was Kushina. The only reason she kept it secret, changed her name and cut those ties was to protect her family as they went into hiding.

"So are you saying that the Namikaze has stolen a family heirloom?" she asked and Kosame nodded, highly ashamed and she started to cry.

"But, I don't want anything to happen to him... he's my best friend... I just want to know why he has gotten this Katana... that was Jiji's one..." she said as Tenten hugged Kosame. The sound of chatter bought in the owner of the store and he noticed that Kosame was there with her mother, sister and friends.

"What's going on out here?" he asked as he set down a crate of new weapons to the side. It was there that Sakoi, Kosame's mother, decided to speak.

"I need to speak to you out back," she said and led her younger brother through the store and out into the back.

***Outback***

The two made sure that they will not be over heard and Sakoi started up conversation. "I think they are starting to find out, brother," she said and the man stood there with a confused face.

"Find out what?" he asked and Sakoi sighed. "Please don't act like you don't know, Keita; you know what we are talking about. I noticed you were listening to their conversation."

"About the Katana?" he asked and Sakoi nodded. "It is known to me that Kushina-neechan's Katana is in the hands of her son, I am very, very proud of him to have taken up his mother's ways. Why do you think that I always gave him discounts? Was it because he was holding the Nine-tails? No, it is because he is our sister's son, our nephew. That means that your daughters, and mine, are actually cousins to Naruto-kun!" he said happily and Sakoi sighed.

"I know... but I abandoned the Uzumaki name when I came to this village with you and nee-chan... my orange hair might be a dead giveaway that I take after my sister, but... It's going to be so unfair on the others when they find out this. I want to keep the truth hidden for now..." she was halfway through what she said and there was a crash outside.

They both ran outside to see that the door was smashed off of its hinges and Tenten was there with her fist raised and a body on the floor, one that Sakoi easily recognised. "Naruto-kun?" she asked as she dashed over and helped the boy up, who was accompanied by Hinata, Kyu and Hiashi. "What happened?" she asked and Tenten walked towards him. Naruto, Hinata and Kyu had come to the store to get more Ninja tools, only for Naruto to get attacked by Tenten!

"He," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto," is walking around carrying an important family heirloom!" she said and Naruto snarled.

"What the fuck are you on about? This Katana is my mother's; she left if for me when she died!"

"That Katana was known as the Wind Scythe, a very powerful Katana used by one of the villages best Kenjutsu users..."

"Kushina Uzumaki, my mother!" Naruto shouted and took a step forward and grabbed Tenten around the collar and pushed her back. "The second you disrespect any of my family again... I will kill you..." he said with malice in his voice and carried on glaring and that is when Kosame stood in front of the two.

"Naruto-kun, please don't do this," she said and Naruto could see the hurt in her eyes and Hinata intervened as Naruto's hand began to twitch.

"Naruto-kun, Kosame-chan... Sakoi-san... can I speak to you... there is something I need you to know," she said and they walked to the back of the shop, Keita walking with them.

When they were back out the back of the shop, Hinata shut and locked the door and sighed. "I guess I have some explaining to do..." she began and Sakoi nodded but spoke up before Hinata could carry on.

"You know?" she asked and Hinata nodded.

"I pieced this all together with the Hokage's help. I just didn't tell anyone because it wasn't my place to say," she said and Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Say what?" he asked and Hinata sighed.

"If you let me finish then you will know," she said with a snarl and Naruto shut up and nodded. "Naruto-kun... Kosame-chan... I really don't know how to say this so I will just be straight with you guys... you are cousins," she said and stepped back to let Naruto's outbursts occur but they actually didn't. He was completely silent, as was Kosame and the two were looking directly at each other.

"Explain how you came to this conclusion, Hinata-chan," Sakoi said. Deep inside, she was killing herself because she hid this truth from her own daughters. "I will go get Tenten-chan and Yui-chan." With that, she left and came back seconds later with the two other girls.

"What's going on?" Kosame's sister, now known as Yui, said with a yawn.

"That's what I wanna know," Tenten added.

"Will you guys shut up!" Hinata said loudly as the KI rose in the room. "Thank you. Now... as I was saying, let me explain how I came to the conclusion that you in here are all related..."

"Yeah, I know that, but what does this have to do with him?" Tenten interrupted, pointing at Naruto and Hinata walked up to Tenten and slapped her around the face.

"If you don't shut up and let me finish, you won't know and this will take longer than it needs too. Like I was saying, all of you are related, and how I came to that conclusion is that when Naruto-kun and I moved into the Namikaze estate, on the wall was a large picture of his mother, father and Naruto as a small child, painted by the Hyuuga as a gift to Naruto and it was there that I noticed something strange. Kushina-san looked a lot like Sakoi-san in terms of facial structure and hair. It was further proven when I next saw Sakoi-san. There was an uncanny resemblance to her and Naruto-kun's mother. Sakoi-san is one of the lost Uzumaki," she said and Kosame took a step back from her mother.

"You...you lied to me?" she asked in a very hurt voice. "My own mother... lied to me!" she shouted. "You never told me who that person was in the photo album, you just said it was a friend of yours, who lives in another village in this country! You also told me that you were born here and raised here with uncle!" she carried on, her confusion and anger getting higher.

"Kosame-chan, listen," her mother said and Kosame shook her head.

"NO!"

*slap* Naruto had had enough and he slapped Kosame around the face to silence her and it done just that. Sakoi silently thanked Naruto who was actually taking this very well.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you... but I couldn't! Do you know why?" she asked and Kosame shook her head. "Because that bastard of your father HATED the Uzumaki and as I was one of them, and he didn't know, I changed my name with the permission of my older sister who was the new head of the Uzumaki who's only last members are in this very room. I forsake the Uzumaki name so I could start a fresh. When your father died, I was both happy and sad. Happy that I was free from his constraints and that I could go live with my sister who was pregnant with Naruto when you and your little sister were just babies," she said with a hurt voice and carried on. "I was also sad because in that same week when I was on the way to get our names changed back, the village was attacked and I lost my sister in the attack as she died protecting her son, Naruto-kun!" she finished and the tears came streaming down her face. "I still kept the name Haruaki because I wanted to protect you and the others from getting hurt because the Uzumaki's are one of the most feared clans in the world," she finished and sat down and began to sob, Keita hugging his older sister.

Naruto then looked to Hinata. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and Hinata walked up to him and placed her hands on his face and kissed him gently.

"Because I didn't want to burden you with more things to worry about and I also wanted you to work this out by yourself," she said as she went quiet and quickly sent a mental message to Kyu, saying to go home and get a picture of Kushina. "Sakoi-san... do you have any pictures that Kosame-chan was referencing to?" she asked and Sakoi nodded.

"I...I a-always keep one w-with me," she said between sobs and took it out of her jacket pocket and passed it to Naruto and seconds later, Kyu was back and Hinata quickly left the room to get the picture. She came back with Kyu behind her. "That was quick too, Kyu-chan," she said and Kyu giggled.

"I am the fastest in the village," she said and Hinata smiled and passed the picture to Naruto who compared them. He was speechless and Kosame walked over and held Naruto's hands in hers and she looked too. The gasp she let out bought her to tears as she found out that her mother and Hinata was telling the truth.

"Oh my gods... Naruto-kun... I... I am so, so sorry...I...I d-didn't k-know.." she said as she pulled Naruto into a tight hug and rocked him gently side to side, the tears coming out of both of their eyes. Tenten walked over and prized the pictures from Naruto's hands and studied them.

"Are these real?" she asked and Kyu tutted and pulled out Naruto's family photo album and on the front page was a picture of Kushina, Minato, Sakoi and a baby Kosame, Yui and a pregnant Kushina.

"Naruto-kun always wondered who those other people were in that photo, I didn't know myself until I thought about it and went into more detail," Hinata said as Tenten was flicking through the book. In the book were pictures mostly of Kushina, some with the Katana and some without and when she compared them to the ones she had in her hand, she found that Hinata's work was flawless and she was absolutely right. Naruto was the sole heir to this Katana.

"W-what does that make me and father then?" Tenten asked as she looked to her father and then to Sakoi.

"That makes you one of the Uzumaki, Tenten-chan, the same with Yui-chan too. Your father, my youngest brother, is also the younger brother to Kushina-neechan."

"There is a picture in my bedroom that I keep that has the three of us on there," Keita said and he disappeared from the room.

"Why...why wasn't I told as well?" she asked as she looked over to Kosame and Naruto who were still crying. Not in sadness, but happiness. Kosame apologized to Naruto, who had forgiven her so Kosame was happy that her and Naruto were still really close, just something was different now. Naruto was also happy that Hinata had found this out and that Kosame was more than willing to accept that Naruto was her cousin. To Naruto, this day was getting better, very slowly.

"You weren't told for exactly the same reason as my daughters; as a form of protection. We promised on our sister's grave that we will look after our children and keep the family secret safe from them until they were ready to know," Sakoi explained.

"What secret was that?"

"The secret that the Uzumaki's were marked for death and slaughtered during the last Great Ninja War because even though they weren't a large village, they had enough power to rival the Five Great Nations. The peace treaty between this village and the Uzumaki's was to ensure both villages' safety and when the Whirlpool village... my old village... was destroyed, most of the Uzumaki came here, the rest... I do not know. Perhaps they are in hiding too, in other villages, perhaps other hidden villages," she finished and Tenten nodded, not too sure how to take all this news on board.

Tenten scanned to room to see that Naruto and Kosame had stopped crying and Yui had walked over there too and hugged the both of them. Yui was only a few months younger than Kosame but chose not to go into the Academy because she wanted to stay home and look after her mother.

Keita came back into the room with a picture and he passed it to Tenten who nodded as she scanned the image and the one she kept in her hand. She looked over the images again and again and came to the same conclusion that she had before, Hinata's research was flawless. 'I would expect no less from a Hyuuga,' she said as a blush came across her face as she thought of her Hyuuga team mate. She put the pictures to the side and walked over to Naruto and faced him with an apologetic face and she held out her hand and spoke to Naruto.

"I...I wanna apologize... for earlier... I-I didn't know..." she started before Kosame put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug and Tenten couldn't help but cry. It was always when someone pulled you into a hug that they begin to cry. Sakoi looked to the teens and a smile come to her face as most things had been cleared up and she was joined by her brother and also by Hinata and Kyu and the four sat down together.

"Hey, Hinata-chan...Thanks," Sakoi said and Hinata looked away from watching the others to face Sakoi. "Thanks for getting this out into the open... I was going to tell Kosame sooner or later, and even she would have found out sooner or later," she said with a tearful smile, Hinata accepting her thanks.

"I didn't just do this for Naruto-kun, I also done this for Kosame-chan as well. She's one of Naruto's best friends, and now I guess family when I think on it," she said with a smile. "Are you wondering how I found out about most of this?" she said and Sakoi and Keita nodded. "Well, most of it was thanks to the help of the Hokage who wanted to help Naruto find out more about the Uzumaki clan and also his own. That was when I stumbled upon marriage and birth records that had Naruto's name on there and also the marriage certificate between Kushina-san and Minato-san, that's when I saw another signature near Kushina-san's which was a witness one. I looked closer to see that it was a name I knew I recognised, which was yours, Sakoi-san. That piqued my interest so I looked into it and found out a lot that even surprised me," she explained and quickly finished up with her news about going into the family tree and finding out that Kushina had a sister and brother who both had children of their own which were Kosame, Yui and Tenten. "One thing I don't know is why Kosame-chan has a Kekkie Genkai, and Naruto-kun doesn't," she began and Sakoi held her hand up, showing that she can explain.

"Seeing as you know all of this already and it has all been correct so far, there is something that you don't know. I am the oldest of the three, and the Kekkie Genkai is only passed on to the older sibling and goes through that line. I have the Ice Element, whilst Kushina-chan took the Wind Element and Keita took the Water Element, the two base elements that made Ice. It is highly possible to make Ice from Water and Wind but VERY dangerous and very tough to do. It comes naturally to me, and so it does to Kosame. I also had a twin sister, but I do not know where she is, if she is alive... or not. The last time I saw her was when we left our old village and she headed in the direction of the Hidden Mist. Naruto-kun is gifted with the Futon Element, yes?" she asked and Hinata nodded. Then she turned to Keita, asking him the same thing about his daughter, only for the Suiton Element, only for him to nod. "I see. It seems that the other elements were passed on too... If my daughter is ever to have a child, he or she will have the element I passed onto Kosame-chan... This, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu is what made the Uzumaki so dangerous. I know that Naruto has taken up the arts of Kenjutsu, being taught by Raiko-san. She was the student of my younger sister," she concluded and Hinata took all of that in, sending the same information to Naruto through their mind. Hinata looked over to the four teens on the other side of the room and he was smiling to her.

Naruto and the others broke apart and Tenten was looking at the ground and then she looked up to Naruto. "I'm sorry," she said and Naruto nodded, telling her it was not an issue. "This is so confusing... Here you are, carrying around a Katana that I was told was an important family heirloom, only to be told it belonged to Kushina Uzumaki and that she was your mother... then I find out that we are all cousins in here... it's just too much to take on board. I hope that this won't change anything... I never had any ill towards you in the first place," she said and Naruto placed his hands on Tenten's shoulders and smiled to her.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you hate me or not, I am just happy that I finally found family... something I have never had before," he smiled tearfully and Tenten nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Kosame then looked to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... I... I wanna say sorry too... I over reacted when I saw that Katana because my mother lied to me all my life... I too had nothing against you, I always treated you like a little brother anyway, always fussing over you making sure you were okay in class," she said and Naruto silenced her.

"Like I just said, don't worry about it. All that has changed between us is that we are related and when I think about it, it is kinda right. I mean... look at your mother, then a picture of mine, then what about your Kekkie Genkai? That is only passed to the oldest sibling in the family... which was your mother, and she passed it to you. I got the Futon element and Tenten got Suiton... I was just told this by Hinata too, so I just found out," he said with a chuckled and he noticed that Yui was watching him with slight admiration in her eyes and Naruto blushed when he noticed.

Back with Hinata, she was just questioning Sakoi into why Sakoi called Kushina, 'Kushina-neechan' only to find out that it was because Kushina was the more responsible one and always acted like the older sister to them, and she even asked who Sakoi's twin sister was and she shook her head, not remembering her name, only photos.

With everything sorted out, Hinata left the room to apologize to everyone for taking so long and after her, everyone else had filed out and the room had a strange silence to it and Kosame looked very relieved about something, which Chouji will question her about later. There were apologies given out and soon, all in the shop left (apart from Tenten and Keita who owned the shop). Hinata, Naruto, Kyu, Kosame, Chouji and Shikamaru all headed to BBQ whilst Hiashi left to go home and Sakoi and Yui headed their own way home.

As the teens were walking through the town, Hinata couldn't help but notice the huge grin on Naruto's face and the different way that Kosame walked and she too, was smiling happily. "Something happen?" Chouji asked and Kosame nodded. "What?"

"You guys aren't gunna believe this...Naruto-kun is my cousin, I am an Uzumaki and so is my sister, mother, and a couple of other people... I will tell you all in private when we get to the Academy. It is six now and we gotta be there at seven which gives me enough time to tell you," she said and Chouji nodded, as did Shikamaru. "You don't mind me telling them, do you, Naruto-kun?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Go for it... I mean... I just wanna think about all of this and think up a good plan."

"Plan? For what?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"To get you, your mother, sister, Tenten and Keita into the Namikaze estate," he said happily as the group walked to the Academy in the evening sun...

**...**

**There we go ^_^ That marks the end of this chapter :D**

**Hope you guys liked the whole thing with Kosame, Tenten, Keita, Sakoi and Yui. I had been planning for SO long (since chapter one of my first story with Kosame's introduction!) to have some way of Kosame finding out and this was the perfect opportunity to do so! It was very tough for me to write because I had to make up a lot of back story to the Uzumaki's and make it believable, which I hope it was! **

**R&R guys, and I will be back soon with the next chapter! The next chapter is the BBQ, which won't be that long but I want to get that out of the way and have a small time skip.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome to the next chapter of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox ^_^**

**I have been having some trouble with idea generation for this right now so it may seem that the next few chapters will lack some of that quality that the others had. Also, I am back at college three days a week and they days I am not at college, I am either doing coursework, writing or working on my manga that I am making with a friend of mine so expect slow updates, just don't blame me, college takes up the most of my time because of the hours and how much work I am given. **

**Reviews:**

**Harry copperfield Dresden: Thanks for the review, I did enjoy writing that plot twist and it will make the story more interesting now that I have done that. And which bit was it about Sasuke was foreshadowing? Hahaha I won't lie, I didn't even KNOW I had done any foreshadowing until you mentioned it to me in this review ^^; **

**Legionary Prime: I have sent you a PM regarding this review ^_^**

**TimeShadow774: Thanks for the review, I will take your points into consideration, I will try to make sure that I don't keep making those mistakes but it will take some time ^^;**

**I wanna say thanks to the ones who said about the foreshadowing! I didn't even realise I had done this until someone pointed it out, I would tell you a little about what it is, but I am not willing to tell. **

**Enough of me drabbling on, I will let you read the wonders of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox and I will catch you later at the end of the chapter ^_^**

**...**

**Where we left off:**

"Go for it... I mean... I just wanna think about all of this and think up a good plan."

"Plan? For what?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"To get you, your mother, sister, Tenten and Keita into the Namikaze estate," he said happily as the group walked to the Academy in the evening sun...

**...**

**Where we begin:**

The small group reached the Academy again, just with an hour to spare and they naturally headed to their usual spot and took their usual places, the group waiting for the others to show up and also for Iruka to hurry up with the rest of the classes and then meet outside like he promised.

Kosame, during the time that they were waiting, told Chouji and Shikamaru what happened in the weapon store and both of them literally sat there with their jaws scraping along the floor whilst she was telling them. After she had told them, which only took about twenty minutes, with Hinata filling in all the details from what she had found out, Shikamaru yawned when she finished.

"Man... this is so troublesome... I thought that dealing with one Uzumaki was enough, now I have to put up with five more?" he said, grumbling and Naruto glared at him, his eyes piercing Shikamaru's very soul.

"You got a problem with that?" he growled and Shikamaru gulped.

"N-no... It's just..."

"Just what?" Naruto said, standing up, not scared to pick a fight with the Nara prodigy, Shikamaru.

"Quiet down, Naruto-kun... I think Shikamaru was only joking," Kosame said and Naruto shrugged and looked away.

"He should be... Anyone who fucks with my family has to deal with me," he said with a hint of malice and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the Kitsune and sighed, looking up in the evening sky. There was a very awkward silence in the area and Chouji decided to speak up.

"So, what does this mean now, Naruto? Will they be able to move in to your new home?" he asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and thought about it for a while.

"I dunno, I mean... they are my family apparently, I just wanna check the family vault for any records and stuff to see if there is something in there about this all and also I gotta talk to the Hokage about this as well. He might say yes, but I can't have everything my way, even though I am considered Konohagakure royalty. Guess I just have to wait and see. It will make the place more lively because there are more people there and also I don't have to get put into the stupid CRA thing because I have more people in my clan now," he said and Hinata looked up to him.

"Isn't that only in the Uzumaki side though? Because technically, you are part of the Namikaze family and you are the only one left," she reminded him and Naruto deadpanned and Kosame shook her head.

"I only want to build the Namikaze with Hinata-hime and Kyu-hime," he said and Kyu smiled gently and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You all seem to be forgetting something important," came Shikamaru's voice from the shadow of the tree.

"Yea? And what is that?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru sighed and looked to Naruto.

"There is a loophole in the CRA that if anyone is arranged to marry one of another clan, then they are exempt. It was also in your fathers will. As you are arranged to marry Hinata of the Hyuuga family and both families have agreed on this, you aren't going to be put in the CRA," he explained and Naruto nodded.

"Oh... okay. I forgot about that bit," he laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Where are the teme, Sakura and Midnight anyway?" Naruto asked, looking out to the road to the Academy to see it empty. "We have ten minutes and they aren't even here yet," he complained and sighed, resting his head on the trunk of the tree.

***Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight***

"Come on Sasuke-kun, we will be late if you don't hurry up!" Sakura harassed Sasuke, pushing him around the house making the slightly annoyed Genin sigh and close his eyes.

"I know that, Sakura, if you stopped pushing me then I might actually be able to do something," he complained as he spun around and grabbed Sakura's wrists and held them gently in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I know you want to be there, but I don't know what all the fuss is about," he said and got whacked around the head by a heavy book and fell to the floor. Sakura held back her laughter as she looked to where Sasuke was standing to see an annoyed Midnight who was already ready and carrying a heavy book in her hands that looked like it had been stained with the blood of the Uchiha's head.

"Dammit Sasuke-kun. If you stopped complaining then we might be on time. So you are both at fault here. Now I know what Kyu-chan feels like having to put up with Naruto-kun," she said, rubbing her temples as she glared to Sasuke. "You," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, "Get up and get ready, we have five minutes and you," she turned, facing Sakura, "Please don't rush him so much, he isn't fond of it. He might let you do it occasionally but don't do it so much. I let him give you my power because he thought you deserved it... I can just take it back as easily as he gave it to you," she said with a hint of malice in her voice, hinting at that if Sakura continues, she might lose her powers. The rooms' temperature felt as if it had dropped and there was an awkward silence as Midnight glared into Sakura's eyes to get her message across and a smile soon split across her face. "Well, I will leave you two to it. Don't be long," she said and with a wave, she left the room and left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"..."

"..."

"...That was scary..." Sakura shuddered and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"You get used to it though," Sasuke simply said and with a yawn, he picked out his clothes and as he was getting dressed, he saw Sakura in the mirror doing her hair whilst humming a tune to herself that Sasuke easily recognised. "Home Sweet Home by YUKI, am I right?" he asked as he snaked his arms around Sakura and kissed her neck gently and she smiled and blushed at the contact and he felt her nod. "I thought so."

"How would you know it?" she asked and Sasuke sighed as he drew on his painful memories.

"My mother loved that song... I was looking through the family vault and I found my mother's music collection, this was one of the many I kept because... I have no real memory of my mother because..." he trailed off and Sakura felt something wet drip onto her neck and she realised that Sasuke was crying!

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked only to hear him sniff and grip Sakura tightly to himself. Sakura managed to turn around and she pulled him close and rocked him side to side gently, hushing him and placing kisses on his face and let Sasuke cry. "Remember what I told you earlier this afternoon?" she asked and before giving Sasuke a chance to answer, she continued. "I told you that no matter what happened in the past, you have to look forward to the future. Look at Naruto... he has you, his best friend, he has Hinata-chan and Kyu-chan; and he is forever looking to the future, you know that from where he never used to shut up about becoming Hokage," she said and giggled gently and carried on. "You have me, Midnight-chan, Hinata-chan and a group of friends that couldn't care less about the fact that you are a Jinchuuriki because we ALL love you Sasuke-kun. I love you, more that you know and my dream is to help you achieve yours... to bring the Uchiha back to fruition and wipe the slate clean and start again," she said and she grabbed Sasuke's face with her hands and bought him into a passionate his and Sasuke was surprised at first as his eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he kissed Sakura back with just as much love and he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

No words had to have been said, his apology and thanks were all in that one kiss that the two lovers shared. If Sasuke could thank Kami for anything, it was giving him Sakura. At the doorway stood Midnight, her arms folded and a smile on her face as she watched the two. If she could feel anything right now, it would be a feeling of being proud. Yes, that was right.

Midnight was proud of Sasuke and Sakura.

Proud that Sakura took up the initiative to comfort Sasuke and also for Sasuke for accepting Sakura so quickly and easily and letting her comfort him. As she could feel Sasuke's emotions thanks to their fused minds and chakra's, she could only feel love, and that has been present ever since Sakura had became Sasuke's mate. Yes, there was still hatred there too and a feeling for revenge, but that was only because of the topic that was at hand. It was a VERY sensitive topic for Sasuke to talk about his family because all it bought to him was painful memories and it was still one of Sasuke's dreams and ambitions to find his brother and to ultimately kill him for what the done.

Sasuke was an avenger through and through.

Even though he was an avenger, he still but time to the side for Sakura, Naruto and Hinata and Sakura knew of Sasuke's dreams to locate and kill his brother, Itachi, but that did not stop her from loving Sasuke and helping him train. Sure, Sasuke was rather selfish and his ego is about the size of Konohagakure and that the Uchiha were an Elite Clan but that still didn't stop her because she didn't care about that. Well, she did but she cared more about the Sasuke that she fell in love with and the Sasuke that she loves to see, one that isn't always looking back and she knows that when push comes to shove with Sasuke, she can always call on Naruto to help Sasuke out because Naruto knows Sasuke inside out because of their similarities.

Sakura was always going to help Sasuke.

The two finally finished and Sakura wiped a tear from Sasuke's eyes and smiled sweetly at him and looked to the clock. Sighing, she looked to Sasuke. "Guess we are going to be late after all, Sasuke-kun," she smiled and Sasuke smiled gently, feeling better now that he had let that out. After making sure that they had everything, the two left the room and found that Midnight was standing at the door to the main house; she had left the two alone after a few seconds into their kissing when she felt Sasuke calm down and decided to wait. When the three were assembled, they left to make their way to the Academy.

The three of them walked through the middle of town in the evening sun, a gentle breeze ruffling Sasuke's hair. As they walked through the town, the streets grew silent with each passing step and they finally reached the gates of the Academy with just minutes to spare. As they walked into the grounds, Sasuke noticed Naruto and the others already by the tree, waiting for him, Sakura and Midnight. With no sign of Iruka, Sasuke walked to the tree and exchanged greetings and reasons with the others before they were greeted minutes later by Iruka.

"Looks like you all made it in time," Iruka said as he walked over with an exasperated look on his face, his eyes betraying his true demeanour; something which Hinata saw through straight away but chose not to say anything because it may not be her business. "Come on, let's get going," he ordered as the Genin stood up and began their trek to BBQ, all expenses being paid by Iruka. One might have regretted doing this but Iruka didn't, he knew his old students deserved a treat for all their hard work.

As they came closer to BBQ, Naruto and Chouji breathed in the heavenly scent of the restaurant and their pace quickened. Hinata and Kosame rolled their eyes and Sasuke just sighed at the two and rubbed his temples. If there was one more thing that is more annoying that Naruto, it was a hungry Naruto. He and Hinata had learnt that first hand; Hinata through living with him and Sasuke through training with the boy.

Naruto reached the entrance first and he breathed in heavily and let out a content sigh as he began to walk in, only to get shoved out of the way by Chouji who had a renowned fire in his eyes. "Tonight, I am going to eat until I can't move!" Chouji said with sincerity in his voice and Iruka sweat-dropped at the thought of having to pay a lot out.

"Then you are in luck, Chouji," Iruka said as he and the others caught up. "Tonight is an all you..." he began but had never got his sentence out in time due to the fact that Naruto and Chouji yelled out in happiness and charged in, finding the nearest available booth for all of them. Once more, Hinata, Kosame and Sasuke (joined in by the rest this time) sighed and walked in afterwards.

The group walked into the restaurant to see Naruto and Chouji already seated, Naruto in the middle, saving two seats to the side for Hinata and Kyu, whilst next to Hinata sat Ino then Shikamaru. Next to Kyu sat Iruka. Opposite Naruto sat Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight (in the same fashion that the others were in so Sasuke was facing Naruto, Sakura facing Hinata etc), then next to Sakura sat Kosame and Chouji and then next to Midnight was Shino and then Kiba. When they were all seated, they were presented with Menu's and just minutes later, their food was delivered and all that remained was to prepare it.

As the food was being prepared, Iruka had left the table quickly and found who he was looking for. He sat down next to the man and sighed. "Something wrong, Iruka?" the man asked and Iruka shrugged his shoulders. "You just don't want us taking your students don't you?" asked the same voice and Iruka nodded, the man hit the nail on the head.

"Don't worry, Iruka-san, they are in capable hands, you know that, we have taught them for a year," a female voice came from in front of him and he nodded and was about to speak until he was interrupted.

"Well you guys have, I have only met the guys."

"Yes true, and you have your hands full. I feel sorry for you really," said another male voice which seemed to be quite raspy. The voice coughed a couple of times and yawned. "Two of them in one team?"

"Four actually... I am the instructor of the other team," came the first voice and looked to Iruka. "I guess you only came here to treat them right?" he asked and Iruka nodded. "They deserve it really. I am proud of their progress; especially Hinata who is coming quite proficient in the use of the Byakugan which will hopefully help you out when training the team. Isn't that right, Raiko?" he asked and the woman in question nodded.

"Yep, should help with Chakra control exercises, Kakashi-kun," she said and the eyebrows of the man in question twitched.

"What have I told you about calling me that when..."

"When we are in public? What's wrong with a little teasing?" she asked and looked to two other occupants of the booth. "I'm just waiting for Kurenai-chan and Asuma-san to get together," she said with a smile and both Jounin blushed equally and pretended to be occupied with other things. Iruka waited for the two to finish before he could speak.

"I appreciate the concern about my well being... but it's Naruto I really am worried about," he started and Kakashi looked to him and eye-smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about, he will be in safe hands. It's a wrench, giving him over to us after you have looked after him for a very long time, way before he started the Academy a couple of years ago, but after speaking with the Hokage about a couple of things, he is going to be very safe," Kakashi said, trying his best to calm the Chuunin's nerves.

"I know but what if someone finds out about the fact that Naruto is one of them, and also his son?" he said, putting masks over two very important words because in a place like this, there was no knowing if there was someone else in the area listening in.

"Just don't worry, Iruka. When the time comes, you will see that he can take care of himself and also those around him. You just gotta believe in him a little more. He was great in the test, although a little too hasty," Raiko said and Iruka nodded and sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up... I just want him to be safe," he said with a sincere smile and Kakashi and Raiko nodded and after they had done so, there was a happy yell from a distance along the room.

"YES! I think it's done!"

The four Shinobi laughed gently at the happy-go-lucky tone of voice that a certain blonde had a gift of using. "See? Nothing to worry about; even though he knows that every day might be his last, he lives it to the full," Raiko smiled, already having a soft spot for the hyperactive blonde. Iruka nodded to her and stood up, saying quick farewells to the others before dashing back to the others, as eager as them to begin eating.

Kakashi watched him go and he sighed gently and took a drink of the sake that was on the table. There was an uneasy silence on the table and Kurenai decided to speak up. "What's plaguing your mind this time?" she asked, knowing about Kakashi's usual episodes where his mind would occasionally wander.

"Hm?" he replied, looking up to Kurenai with his uncovered eye and eye-smiling. "Nothing, just tired," he lied to her, not wanting to tell the other two that was on his mind. Raiko had already worked out what he was thinking and she was tempted to put a reassuring hand on his but decided against because that will most likely cause rumours that Raiko and Kakashi were together. It was bad enough having to deal with people whispering about the fact the two were teaching the same team. Kakashi waved away their concerns and the four of them began to enjoy their meal.

With Iruka and the others, there was a lot of laughter as the Genin and their old sensei were enjoying their evening and Naruto noticed that Hinata and Kyu were making subtle signs that they were in heat as Hinata began to caress Naruto with her tails and also purposefully lean in front of him so he can see her chest and also press herself against him and whispering into his ear. Kyu on the other hand, who was much better at controlling herself, made comments during their conversations that only Naruto and Hinata picked up on the real meaning of. Some of these did not go unnoticed by Sasuke and Sakura as it was fairly evident to Hinata and Kyu that Sakura was in heat and Naruto could see the blush on Sasuke's face and Midnight was also blushing herself as she had something on her mind for that evening as congratulations for Sasuke**.**

Kiba was talking with Shino about training together and eventually Kosame was drawn into the conversation because she was getting annoyed with Kiba's attitude that there is no need to sit back and think and the main objective is to defeat the enemy. Kosame's anger was further fuelled by the fact that Chouji was eating all of the food. If anyone else saw them there, they wouldn't know that Kosame was one of the Uzumaki and is very much like her aunt, Kushina.

During the evening, Naruto (trying his best to ignore Hinata and Kyu's advances), was talking to Iruka about his goal to become Hokage and how he is going to get there in the end and that no one is going to stop him now he is Genin, Sasuke was discussing tactics with Shikamaru whilst Ino and Sakura were talking about girly things like flowers and shopping and occasionally, Hinata would join Kyu's and Midnight's conversation about the history of Konohagakure and also she was eager to learn a lot more about the Uzumaki which Kyu seemed to know a lot about. Luckily the noise levels stopped the information from getting out.

Eventually Chouji had eaten his fill and Akamaru was sitting on the table eating the rest of the raw meat with hungry eyes and within minutes the rest of the food had been eaten and most of the Genin were either busy talking or falling asleep.

Iruka thought that it was time to end the evening so with a yawn, he stood up and left the table to pay the bill and also tell Kakashi and the others that he won't be long. After this was done, everyone left at the same time, heading their separate ways and at the end; it was Sasuke, Sakura, Midnight, Naruto, Hinata and Kyu.

"What are you three going to do now?" Naruto asked Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight and two of them shrugged so Sasuke had to answer.

"I was considering heading home for an early night because tomorrow I want to get some training in. If you have something better considered, then I'm all ears," he answered and Naruto yawned and scratched his head.

"Damn, the same as me then... I was hoping you would have something else to do so I don't have that much of a boring evening," he admitted and Midnight smirked.

"Well, considering that Hinata-chan and Kyu-chan are itching to fuck you here and now, I would suggest going home," she winked as all the other Genin blushed at her blunt analysis and Hinata made a sort of 'eep' noise and held her hands up to her face.

"W-Was it that obvious..." she wondered aloud and Midnight nodded.

"Well, it was to us six, but I don't think the others noticed. You three head home, I got something to tell these two," she said as she winked at Kyu, who worked out just what she was going to do.

'Wow, Midnight-chan really took her time,' Kyu wondered before speaking aloud. "Hey, tell me how it goes, okay?" she asked Midnight who nodded with a faint blush.

After farewells were given, the six heading in their own directions, Naruto and his vixens heading to the Namikaze estate and Sasuke, Sakura and Midnight heading back to the Uchiha estate, the six of them going to be much occupied that night.

**...**

**BAM! There it is, this 'filler' is now done and next chapter is FINALLY the Wave Arc. And also I have added a new story which is a fanfic about Sasuke and an OC my friend made called Zara Uzumaki. It is very interesting and I think those who enjoy this will also enjoy the new story. I won't say anything else about it so you will have to read it to find out the whole truth. **

**The Wave Arc will be after this and there will also be a poll at some point which is VERY important because that will determine the rest of the series and also a certain character will make his appearance at some point at the end of the Wave Arc. I am NOT giving away secrets for it at all, so don't ask about it. **

**See you next chapter! Peace out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome to Chapter 28 of A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox.**

**I apologise for the delay in the production of this chapter; you see, I had the finished chapter on my USB Memory drive, then I lost that so I lost all of the finished chapter 28 which was a bother, so I have had to redo the whole thing, which is a nuisance, but hopefully you didn't mind. Also, a new fanfic has been up lately, uploaded it when I uploaded chapter 27, it's called the Crimson Kitsune's. Check my stories to find it! **

**I would also like to point out that the main MAIN reason I have not updated is because I have had a lot of issues in my personal life and I have moved out of my house and I am only able to write when I am at college because I don't have a computer where I am staying now. I also keep forgetting about this fanfic ^^;; Just too much of other things that are going on but I assure you, I am still going to be writing this and it is still going to be updated!**

**Also, I do apologise if the updates for this get slower, I have kinda lost my way with this and I am running dry of ideas on how to write these chapters so just bear with me, I am sure I can get somewhere with this; it's just gunna take time. Plus I am drowning is stacks of college work that take the highest priority right now, higher than this so that means if the usual quality is missing, I am dead exhausted.**

**...**

**Where we begin:**

Throughout the months that ensued after Naruto and his friends became Genin, a majority of their busy schedules was dedicated to training and missions, allowing for at least two days off every week of the year unless the mission spans over a certain length of time. A certain blonde and his team mates and sensei trudged through the village gates, the male occupant of the team riddled in scratched that stretched from his forehead and down his arms and his coat was torn up along the the legs, his kunai pouch being the only thing left intact. Avoiding the odd looks from some of the other Shinobi and villagers, the team walked through the village with their sensei carrying a rather odd looking clump off fur which seemed to be emitting noises and fidgeting in their leader's arms. There was a slight giggle from one of the females of the group and the blonde turned to her and sneered gently.

"Just be lucky you weren't caught in all of this..."

"Well it's not MY fault that most animals seem to hate you," she remarked and the male grumbled something which his female partner did not catch.

"She has a point, complaining won't help," another voice sounded from behind the two quarrelling teens and they both turned around to see the happy face of their final team member.

"Not you too, hime..." the male complained once more, only to receive a hit across the head from his other team member.

"Kyu, keep your hands to yourself, I think Naruto has had enough for one day," came the authoritative voice of their sensei who smiled a somewhat sinister smile to the blonde, only for said blonde to stick his tongue out. "Sometimes, this is the reason why I won't have kids..."

"Because they get older and turn out like Naruto?"

The four of them turned around to see three more Genin and their sensei, all four of them looking exhausted. Getting a wave and greetings from the four of them, the teams melded together and became one larger team. "You look like shit, Kakashi... where did that last mission take you?" the female sensei asked only to get a yawn in return from her white haired counterpart who looked at her with a lazy eye.

"All the way to the border with Sunagakure... but the rest is confidential and only the Hokage is entitled to the rest."

"Okay, I get that... but shouldn't it take a week or so to get there and all the way back?" she pried and got a nod. "But you were only gone for a few days... how exactly did you get there?"

"These guys aren't as slow as you think they are," he began, pointing a thumb to his teammates who were busy talking to the other three Genin. "Probably benefits," he simply stated, not wanting to draw much attention in the busiest district in town as there was no clue into who could have been listening. The purple haired female nodded in understanding and her pace slowed down to a gentle stroll, letting her team and Kakashi's team walk ahead that little bit more, seeing no need to intrude on their conversations where is seemed that the male Genin on the other team seemed to be commenting about the attire of his blonde friend.

"I miss being young sometimes..."

"Miss being young? Raiko, we are still very young in terms of life. But then again, we are Shinobi of Konohagakure and have a short life expectancy. All we have left is to pass on our Will of Fire to our team... which reminds me of something. How are your team holding up? It has been a very long time since we have had the six of them together like this," he smiled gently, giving an inquisitive look to Raiko who seemed to be pondering this question.

"Well, to put it simply, so-so. The six... well four of them, not counting their partners, were the best in their year in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and also Ninjutsu which you know because you taught them already but in the field, they are very sloppy and their techniques can use a lot of work as a whole. Hinata-chan is doing the best on my team, her control is great and some are even very powerful and I am pressed to defend myself, but she lacks to confidence, sometimes relying on Naruto to give her that small morale boost to get her going. Other than that, I can see that she has the most potential out of the group. Naruto on the other hand, well his Taijutsu is very sloppy and has no real style... perhaps it is his own? I am not too sure myself with that one. His Genjutsu is awful and his Ninjutsu is very straight forward, only really using his Kage Bunshin a majority of the time and trying his best to show off with the techniques that he learnt from Asuma-san with the Chakra Blades. Also his Kenjutsu also needs a lot of work and I currently have him working with a wooden training sword until he gets a feel for the way a blade works. From my analysis of the team, I have only really found out one benefit which is that they are all up close and personal fighters and this is beneficial for me because I am one myself. Also, having two great sensory members in the team also works. Hinata-chan and Kyu-san are very adept and finding things out that I cannot..." Raiko trailed off for a moment whilst she watched her team with a small smile on her face; proud of her team and also proud that she got the chance to teach her own sensei's son everything that she was taught.

Kakashi nodded and looked to Raiko and commented on the bundle of fur in her arms. "So you had _that _mission right?" he asked and Raiko nodded, understanding what he was getting at. This mission was well renowned through the whole of the village as 'Demon Cat: The Genin Breaker' for one sole reason: This cat was notoriously vicious and will maul anything that gets within five feet of its personal space. Due to this, very few Genin took this mission and even fewer wanted to stay as Shinobi because of claims that they would rather go against the infamous Seven Swordsman of the Mist instead of trying to catch that cat. Yet here it was, curled up and purring in the arms of Raiko whilst stealing glances to Naruto who caught her.

"Yea, we had _that _mission; The 'Genin Breaker'. It was actually quite fun to watch Naruto attempt to capture Tiger because he has no tact and almost got his face ripped off but because Hinata intervened before things got out of control, we managed to get the cat and bring it home for its owner. Naruto only lost a little of that dignity that he has left," she said, looking to the cat in her arms and then back up to her team. A smile couldn't help but tug at her face and didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"You seem to be smiling a lot more. Something you are pleased with?" he asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Yes and no really. Yes because I get to raise the son of Kushina-sensei and also teach him everything I know and no because I just wish that this didn't have to happen," she stated to Kakashi who was one of the very few people that she can confide in; the other being her sister Anko.

"I am guessing you miss Kushina-sensei and see her in Naruto?" he asked and Raiko nodded. "It's almost the same as me then. I miss Minato-sensei and Obito every single day. I can see Minato-sensei in Naruto so much and also Obito in Sasuke... it's almost like the old times. Plus I think that Kyu-san has got a little of Kushina-sensei's attitude towards everything that has to do with being a Shinobi: treats it like a game but is serious when she needs to be..." Kakashi and Raiko were both so lost in the memories of their fallen sensei's and role models that they did not realise that their teams had stopped and that they were right outside of the Hokage's mansion. The both of them were bought out of the stupor when Tiger, the cat in Raiko's arms, began to hiss and spit at Naruto as they came closer.

The two sensei's eventually slowed down to a halt and the two of them stood behind their respective teams as they were let into the prestigious building that was the Hokage's main area of work. Therein they could find different offices, the Hokage's sleeping quarters, rooms with different and sometimes forbidden and dangerous jutsu's and tools and rooms that were well... just rooms; empty spaces that were there if there was any need to store something. To the left of them as they walked into the building was the desk where the Hokage's advisor sat, going through papers and reports that came from the gates and also other important documents that were checked over before being sent up to the Hokage himself. To their right was a small waiting area where those that needed to see the Hokage sat and today the seats were empty as the Hokage was busy with all of the new missions that were being handed out to the new Genin teams.

Kakashi walked up to the desk where the advisor looked up, then over Kakashi's shoulder to see the returning Genin. He nodded to Kakashi who nodded back and began to walk up the wooden spiral stair case that led to the outside of the tower and there on, the teams followed suit and began walking up the stairs, the teams quite from exhaustion after a week's tough work as Genin.

After several moments of walking, the group reached the top floor, the Hokage's main floor where his office was situated; to some it was the most feared room in the entire village due to the Hokage still being intimidating in his old age. The group came to a halt outside of the door, Kakashi and Raiko knocking on the door and waiting to be beckoned in. After several seconds, the door opened and as Kakashi was about to step through the door, a hand gently pushed him aside and Kakashi looked up.

"Of all people..." he said and he eye smiled at the person who stood in his way.

"Sis?" Raiko asked, stepping from behind Kakashi with a small smile on her face. "I thought you were on a mission in the Tea Country."

"Yea, was. Just got back. Heard you got yourself a team," she said with a smile. She was Alexa, a very experienced Jounin and Raiko's older sister. If you stood the two together, you would have thought they were twins! Alexa's long purple hair reached to the bottom of her back and two bangs framed her face and the back of her hair was tied up in a pony-tail. Her attire was standard for a Jounin instructor and on her back she carried a Katana and also summoning scrolls. She had piercing emerald eyes which shone with warmth that made Raiko's gaze a look that could kill. Alexa was the somewhat opposite of Raiko. Raiko was strong willed and very serious about her work (apart from her training and time with her team)**1** but Alexa was more carefree with her work which is sometimes frowned upon and also easily excitable. Apart this small set back, she is also very skilled in Kenjutsu, the art of sword play and was in the original team as Raiko. Alexa herself had a team, Genin that were a year ahead of Raiko's team.

"Yea, I got a team. Never guess who is in it though," she said and Alexa stole a look over Raiko's shoulder and her eyes widened and she looked back to Raiko.

"No way!" she said with excitement, which was usual . "You got her gaki on your team? I thought that..."

She was silenced as Raiko held up her hand. "Sis, I will tell you the details later tonight, you know the penalty for discussing the events of eighteen years ago," she stated and Alexa nodded and made a 'zip' motion with her hand across her face. "Now, Kakashi-san and I have a report to give in, I suggest you and your team leave... which reminds me. I haven't met your team yet; I have just recently left the ANBU ranks to become a sensei."

Alexa nodded and called her team out who were slightly annoyed with the fact that they were being held up. One by one they filed out of the room and that was when Naruto and Sasuke became immediately interested and began to watch. Kyu, Midnight, Hinata and Sakura looking up too. The first of the trio that was Alexa's team, walked out first and quickly glanced to Naruto and noticed a Katana on his back and flashed a smile and a nod. He was wearing a grey and black vest with the Konohagakure symbol on the breast pocket and also grey and black trousers, the black making a flame patter on his legs, much like Naruto's, which also sparked his interest. His name was Hisoka Hanatsu, an 18 year old Genin with exceptional kenjutsu skills who had graduated a year early.

Second, a female walked out, looking much like Alexa, only shorter. A daughter perhaps? She had two Katana on her back and she noticed the other six Genin and studied them quickly before noticing Hinata. It was always her fancy to take on a Hyuuga and win. She had heard that this particular Hyuuga was weaker than the rest and she couldn't wait to test that theory. She nodded to them, her gaze resting on Hinata a little longer before turning away. She had ANBU style pants on with a Kunai pouch strapped to her right leg, ANBU style vest and a brown overcoat which had pockets on the inside for scrolls and other small weapons. Her hair was much like Alexa's, as were the eyes which further confirmed the other Genin's suspicions that she was the daughter of Alexa. Just how old was Alexa? And for that matter, how old was Raiko!?

Finally, a black haired male walked out. He carried no weapons, not even a kunai pouch but something told the others that he didn't need them as it seemed that he relied on brute strength alone. His red eyes scanned the crowd and fell on Sasuke, who looked back with his onyx eyes which flashed red with his Sharingan as a threat to stay back. For Sasuke to do that, this kid certainly must have been good. The teen chuckled gently and smiled to Sasuke who seemed to be taken aback from the Genin's sudden smile. He was Kantakuna. Not much was known about his past but Sasuke had a feeling that he had seen this person somewhere before. After a few seconds of thinking, it hit him. He was the Kuro Ryu no Konohagakure; the Black Dragon of Konohagakure who was infamous and in the Bingo Book. That made four people that Sasuke knew that were in the Bingo Book. Naruto, the Crimson Kitsune. Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Itachi, the Clan Killer. Finally, Kantakuna, the Black Dragon of Konohagakure. The male turned around and Sasuke saw Dragon tattoos on his arm, by the shoulder and also a silver and black dragon on his green and down vest.

As the team filed out, Kakashi had quickly slipped into the Hokage's office. "This is my team. First is Hisoka Hanatsu, a Katana user much like myself. He was the one that rivalled Hyuuga Neji at the Academy (Naruto's ears twitching at that). The second is my daughter, Saeko. She graduated two years early at the age of sixteen and as she had no sensei, I took her myself. She has two Katana's, one which is mine and the other which is my late husbands. Lastly is Kantakuna, who need s no introduction, considering he is the only one in my team so far which is in the Bingo Books. He killed an entire camp on one of our missions before the rest of us even had a chance to land an attack," she explained, the other occupants of that corridor sweat-dropping ever so slightly. "Heard one of your team in in the Bingo Books too, wanna introduce them?" she asked and Raiko nodded, brining up her entire team, all six Genin. "You teach six? Isn't that a bit much?"

"No, one team is Kakashi-san's team. We just train as a large team... Well mine first. From left to right is Hyuuga Hinata, female Genin of the year, then it's Namikaze Uzumaki Kyu, then Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuuga Naruto," she finished, a strange silence in the corridor.

"I didn't know sensei had twins..." Alexa began and Naruto looked up.

"You knew my mother?" he asked and Alexa nodded.

"I was in her team, with your sensei," she stated and Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face. "But why the long name, and why hasn't your sister got Hyuuga in her name?" she asked and Naruto quickly glanced to Kyu who nodded, reminding him that they were siblings on the surface, as not to raise suspicion that the Nine-tails was in their midst.

"Well... I am keeping my mother and fathers name, plus I have an arranged marriage with the heir of the Hyuuga, which is Hinata-hime and I was adopted by Hyuuga Hiashi, one of my father's teammate. For Kyu-chan, she was also adopted by Hiashi-sama but chose not to take on the Hyuuga name," he lied, hoping that she would buy it, which she did.

"Awesome, seems like you three have known each other for a long time then."

"Well... not exactly, I have known Hinata-hime for over two years, and Kyu-chan for all of my life, but to me, they are my family and it feels that I have known Hinata-hime for the same time," he explained, getting an 'Aww' from all of the female occupants who found that cute.

"Also, I expect a lot from you. You have a lot to live up to; being the Yondaime's son and what not."

"He's the Yondaime's kid?" Saeko asked and Alexa nodded.

"We've been out of town for almost a year now because of our mission and the fact we took an extended leave for training," she said and Saeko nodded, looking to Naruto and nodding, bowing slightly in respect. Naruto cringed at the formality and shook his head.

"Stop with the formalities... I hate them..." he said and Saeko giggled and nodded.

Raiko cleared her throat and carried on. "The second trio is Kakashi-san's team. They are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Midnight and Uchiha Sasuke. Before you ask, yea Sasuke's the top of the male Genin, Midnight is his sister, and he has his Sharingan and is the prodigy of his family. His father was the third member of Minato-sama's team," Raiko explained.

"I would have thought that he would be in your team then, and I also didn't know that Itachi left another alive..." she said, her eyes glazing over at the thought of the massacre eighteen years ago and was bought back to reality by a cold stare from Sasuke. "Definitely takes after his father though," she said with a smile and studied the six Genin and nodded. "Looks like you two have your hands full then, you have three very exceptional Genin in your teams. I look forward to the Chuunin Exams..." she said, waving goodbye to her sister and also to the other Genin as she and her team left the area.

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto echoed. "What are they?" he asked.

"I will tell you that when the time comes. But I expect that you will see those three at another time. Plus I sensed rivalries sparking between those three and three of you. The next few years are going to be interesting..." she said, trailing off with Tiger still fast asleep in her arms as she was beckoned into the room by Kakashi, the others following suit.

**...**

**There, that's a new chapter done and out of the way. I really don't know when the next chapter will be up, but just bear with me on that. **

**I hope you like all of my new OC's who were thought up when the first story (A Demon Reborn: The Academy Years) was conceived, almost over a year ago I think!**

**The next chapter is the start of the Wave Arc; this was somewhat filler to introduce more characters and let you know I am still alive and that this is still going. I just need time to plan my chapters and also my plot because it is going to get very intense in the coming chapters. **

**And yea, those four characters that I introduced will soon become main characters, but I will leave your minds to wander when it will happen. **

**So I guess that gives you something to look forward to. **

**Also, if anyone is interested in seeing my Genin team, I will put a poll on my profile that will last until I put up the new chapter and if enough people want to see them then I will put it on devaintART and then let you know in my next chapter when I upload it in the coming months. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow, it has been so long since I have actually done any updating on this story... or on any of my stories for that matter; as you might expect, I have been very busy and really haven't had the time and/or motivation to write. It's been very hectic for me over the past couple of months to say the least. **

**I also completely forgot about the poll I said I would put up. Not to worry, that is already up as you read this and it will stay up until the end of July. Depending on the answers, you might get to see what they look like ^_^**

**Back to business, this chapter is the start of the Wave Arc, and will probably be shorter than the rest of the chapters it was going to be when Naruto meets Haku but I decided against because I still need to decide the gender on this character so I ended it short. **

**I am also pleased to let everyone know that I am now officially starting on the canon area of Naruto so from here on, there will be a lot of relation to the Manga and Anime, I have just added my own little twist. And upon saying that, I am actually really proud of all of you for staying here with me and also proud of myself for getting this far (57 chapters and two stories later) without killing the story and abandoning it. So, I have got back into this story and I will be trying my utmost best with updating this at least twice a month!**

**In this chapter, Naruto and his friends start their first real mission, but is it anything like they expected and can Naruto really prove his worth? Read on to find out!**

**...**

The group walked into the room after being beckoned in by Kakashi, Hinata shutting the door after all of them came into the room and the three Genin stood side by side, Kakashi and Raiko talking to the Hokage in hushed voices and Naruto could feel the tension in the air. There was a final nod from Kakashi and he turned around to face his Genin. "Right you three," he said, talking to Sasuke, Midnight and Sakura, "I have a feeling I have to go on another mission. Thanks to this, you are being put on hold until I get back. You will probably be put together with Raiko and her team if she can manage six of you," he said, looking to Raiko who nodded to him. "Well then, that's settled. I shouldn't be too long. Maybe around a couple of days or so," he finished as he walked to the door and pulled it open. "Ja ne," he said with an eye smile and left the room... well that was until the Hokage called him back in as he shut the door!

The room had gone quiet for a short time as the Genin watched Kakashi walk back to the Hokage's desk and stand there in silence as the Hokage looked through the report.

"So, what's this big mission, Old Man?" Naruto asked, trying to break the tension and Hurizen sighed and looked to Naruto.

"It is a mission for Kakashi and for Kakashi only, Genin don't need to know. You are not skilled enough to attempt any of the missions that I send Kakashi on. Now, on the subjects about missions, I gather that yours went well, Raiko?" he asked and Raiko nodded as she passed the cat over to the Fire Daimyo's wife and the cat went from purring to pure horror and grief!

'If I was living with her, I would feel exactly the same way,' Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time and they watched as the woman paid the Hokage, who passed the money to his assistant who put the money in envelopes and disappeared to the bank of the village to put the money in the individual accounts of the Genin. They then stood stoically in front of Hurizen, waiting bored for their next mission. Sasuke yawned which, with yawns tending to be contagious, passed around Team 7 with Team 6 stifling their yawns. Hurizen chuckled and looked to Team 7.

"Kakashi has given the report of your mission; you three can go home and rest until you are called up. Don't forget to try and fit some training in," he said with a fatherly smile and the three Genin nodded, and after saying their farewells, headed out of them room and then back to the Uchiha estate.

When the three Genin left, there was a silence that filled the room as the Hokage went through Kakashi's report and then sighed the bottom and put it in a folder. He then handed Kakashi the folder and looked at him sternly. "Consider this an extra mission whilst you take a look into what we discussed earlier. Take this to him, he should be around the Fire Country this time of year," he said, only Kakashi, the Hokage and Raiko knowing what was being said. "You have three days to complete that mission."

Kakashi done as he was ordered and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Must have been important if he went away that quick... I wonder if it has anything to do with what we found on our last mission,' Sasuke thought to himself. Hurizen looked over to all the Genin and Raiko and took a puff from his pipe.

"You three," he said, pointing to Sakura, Sasuke and Midnight, "are now on hold as Kakashi goes to complete this mission. I had told you this earlier but it must have slipped your mind. Money from this mission will be in your accounts within 24 hours, Midnight's pay being placed into Sasuke's account. I will call you up if I need you three but for now, go home and rest and spend some of this time getting some training in!" he ordered and the three nodded, walking out of the room after saying farewell to Naruto, Hinata, Kyu and Raiko. Team 6 looked over to Hurizen as he went through other available missions. "Right, you four need a new mission... let's see what we have here... The next assignment for Team 6 will be... hmmm... To babysit for the Elders... to run errands to the neighbouring village... to help dig sweet potatoes..."

"NO WAY! Give us something better to do! I'm getting fed up with all these D Rank missions!" Naruto proclaimed which led to him getting hit on the head by not only Raiko, but also Kyu too whilst Hinata just sighed at her mates antics.

'Then again... he does have a point... how am I supposed to bring out the potential of my team in time for the exams... and also what the Hokage, Kakashi-kun and I went through earlier...' Raiko thought to herself. It was then that Raiko spoke up. "Hokage-sama...sorry to interrupt, but he might have a point," she simply told him, raising her eyebrows a little so the Hokage got the message, knowing what Raiko was thinking about. This however, did not sit well with Iruka.

"Raiko-san, please don't be foolish, these three have just became Genin, I'm sure that working on all these D Ranks are the best way for them to gain the experience that they need to gain; working their way up to the top the usual way."

"That may have been the case when you were their teacher at the Academy but let me remind you of a couple of things. One: They are no longer your students, but my subordinates and they are to do what I order them to do. Two: At the Academy, you were too soft of Naruto and Hinata so I think it is about time that they get into the fight and get hands on experience and lastly: I'm pretty sure my cousin has explained that I far outrank you as I am ex-ANBU and you are a Chuunin, it is up to me and the Hokage to come to an agreement on a mission. Not yours. I might have just been made a sensei but I have seen things that would make your hair white." The room then went quiet, Raiko's words having an impact on everyone. Iruka sighed and nodded.

"I know... I apologize. It's just that Naruto is family to me and I just want to look out for him, that's all."

"I know, but as I said, he is my subordinate and as my sensei's son, it is somewhat of my duty to look after him. Plus the fact that Hinata and Kyu would kill me if something were to happen to him," Raiko responded and Kyu had a sinister grin on her face.

"I am more than the trouble making screw up that you remember when I was a kid, Iruka-sensei, I just need to prove my worth to everyone... I want them all to accept me and I can't get there at this rate," Naruto declared, standing up, his right hand pointing to Iruka and his left hand on his heart. There was a silence in the room and Iruka's face split into a small smile, the Hokage doing the same.

"...Very well... considering Naruto's stubbornness he inherited from his mother and also the same that Raiko picked up from being her student... I will permit you to attempt a C Rank mission, usually saved for Chuunin Shinobi. It is also fair considering that Kakashi and his team have just returned from their C Rank mission. You're task is to protect an individual on his journey." He looked over to his left, his assistant standing there and he nodded. "Invite him in."

The door clicked open, sliding slowly along the floor as the wrinkled hand of a man appeared, pushing the door open to its full extent. In through the door wafted the smell of alcohol, the smell making the sensitive noses of the Jinchuuriki, his mate and his Bijuu cringe. "What's this supposed to be... *hic* I thought I was going to be guarded by elite Shinobi, not some wet nosed brats...especially the one in the middle. The midget. He isn't the slightest bit threatening. This has to be a joke, right? You three kids really aren't Shinobi are you?" the man declared, bottle swaying in his hand which he took a swig from and leant against the door frame. Whatever he said seemed to piss Naruto off and that was evident from the growl coming from his mouth.

'No one calls me short, weak... or even disrespects my hime's by called them weak!' he shouted to himself and Raiko had to hold him back before he lashed out.

"I'm Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am safely home in my own country, you will all be expected to *hic* protect me, even if it costs your lives." The room was silent for a few seconds as this was digested and Naruto rolled his eyes, which the old man did not catch, but Raiko did. She leant over and whispered in Naruto's ears.

"Now now, wouldn't want you to mess up on your first C Rank, would we?" she asked rhetorically and Naruto sighed and nodded. The Hokage's voice came from behind them.

"Very well, Team 6, you are to meet Tazuna at the main gate in 30 minutes...GO!" he ordered and the four disappeared out of the room, going to pack their bags for the journey ahead.

**BAM! New chapter done and out of the way. I had to cut it short because I have so much college work to do and I need to catch up with it, I was just making sure that you guys knew that I was still alive.**

**I would also like to say: I will NOT be taking any suggestions for OC's in this story, I have plenty already and I have more planned, so that means no OC's for Jinchuuriki, or for other teams etc, it will ruin what I have spent ages trying to plan out for this. The OC's that I introduced in the last chapter are the last ones for a while, but there will be more. On the subject of the Jinchuuriki, I will NOT be changing any of the other Jinchuuriki, they will of course stay as their originals, I am getting kind of annoyed with people asking me to add more characters and more Jinchuuriki. I know that I said I will be accepting ideas, but that is mainly used for story plot. "But what about Bee?" I can hear you ask. Don't worry, he will still be in it, but he won't be a Jinchuuriki, instead, he will be a form of... guardian and also mentor. The rest of that is secret. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, albeit, a short one. The next one will be up as soon as I get the free time to write! **

**Ja ne minna-san! **


End file.
